The Actions We Speak
by trilliumgt
Summary: *Completed* Naruto and team risk their lives to keep a hold of their captive Sasuke. Only to realize, Sasuke's the one really in control. Heated battles, a ninja's death, and an ending unpredicated. Na/Hi, Sa/Sak, Ne/Te, Sh/I. Some sexual content.
1. Close Friends

Summary: The story takes place at the in Shippuuden when they meet Sasuke (Like the first episode of Shippuuden but after all the other episodes up to 35 for me). They capture him and take him home, only to find out it's no longer safe to be around him. Evil villans want him for their own and Sasuke's more then willing to go with them since he still has been unable to find Itachi. So the Rookies must do everything they can to keep him from escaping and keeping others from getting to him, while bringing him to a safer location.

AUTHOR'S Note: I want to explain how I plan to do make this work. The future, after the 2 1/2 year gap, is going to be the first part of every chapter. The rest of the chapter will be the background story.

Summary: The background story: Takes place before Team Seven goes to protect the man in the race, Idate but after Tsuande becomes Hokage. So between 100 and 102. This will describe the friendships and how relationships come together in the future part.

Pairings! **Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x TenTen, Ino x Shikamaru x Temari (NOT a threesome) and Naruto x Hinata.** The prominate couples will be SxS, and NxT. SxS will be the only couple in my story however that I will go into great detail physically ;) if you know what I mean. Also, relationships are NOT EASY, and they will not be easy in this story. It will be a long and hard road for everyone. Fun, Fun, Fun. **They ARE 15 YEARS OLD in the past which makes them turning 18 in the present!**

Thank you for your attention! Please tell me what you think! This is my first Naruto fic so please go easy on me. Things will pick up, especially after I go fully into Shippuuden which will be around chap 10. And just in case you were wondering, I do not own Naruto, If I did, i would not be here.

**The Actions We Speak**

* * *

**Close Friends**

Sakura watched him with wide green eyes and open mouth. His name had fallen from her lips, the only word she could force out. Her body was rigid, afraid to move and break the trans that he had cast over her with just a simple look. Naruto was questioning but his words were silent to her. Her only thought that made any sense sounded again. 'We found him.'

Sasuke's words however were slashing at her relief, at her private happiness. His words were foriegn, something the Sasuke she had known when younger would never say. Her eyes widened suddenly when he moved. She shifted, her brows knit, 'How could he….' She had not even seen him moved. She could no longer see his face just his body that was so different then what she remembered.

Naruto did nothing as Sasuke leaned upon him. It was odd to see them so close, a way friends should be, not enemies. The young blond boy set his mouth, eyes narrowing as Sasuke's words were the only sound in the air.

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to believe it all. Every time she had thought about it before, prior to this situation, she kept repeating to herself, he had kept Naruto alive for a reason. Somewhere inside Sasuke he wanted them to save him.

But the words, 'on a whim' were replacing these thoughts. Could that really have been it? These past three years no more then wrongful hoping?

She heard the sound of metallic scrape, as Sasuke's chokuto was slowly taken from it's hostler. Why wasn't Naruto doing anything? On second thought, why wasn't she?

Could it be that after nearly three years, she still wasn't strong enough? She still wasn't ready to prove to him that he had made a mistake when he left?

She had prepared herself for this moment, knowing that somewhere inside her that Sasuke was going to fight. She wanted to get stronger to prove to him that she was worth something. That her skills were needed in order to fight Itachi. That's the only reason she strove so far. That's what friends do, they help. That's all they wanted to do.

The tip of the sword was getting closer. **'Do something, Sakura!' **Her inner self was screaming. But what, what could she possibly do? How could she get through to someone that no longer thought of her as a friend? That seemed to have completely forgotten all that they've been through together?

The sword went straight through.

Sakura gasped, the only thing she was capable of doing. Her heart stalled in her chest. She hadn't thought….

"I didn't think you could do it….teme…" Naruto whispered. His face unchanging showing none of the pain, not even feeling it. Blood was pouring down his legs, and creating a large puddle at his feet. He ignored the tip of the bloody sword that was in front of him, staring straight ahead, with narrowed eyes. Eyes of disappointment.

Sasuke's arm was still draped over his front, a friendly gesture, no matter the intention. "I knew you couldn't." Sasuke smirked, feeling the small dagger that Naruto held against his side. The boy had pressed it hard enough to draw blood but had not shoved it in his kidney. "Dobe." Sasuke added with a tinge of humor but it was soon lost. He ripped his sword out of Naruto's back, but did not move from his position. "I told you to forget." He stated almost as if he was disappointed.

Naruto tried to smile but it never surfaced. He was too shocked. Too hurt to have any other emotion. "I made a promise. You know me….Sasuke." Naruto held up his knife and from the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke's feature's widen.

The boy stepped back, holding the wound on his side and he quickly looked to Naruto. "Poison?"

Both boys fell to their knees at the same moment. Sakura finally found herself capable of moving and dropped to Naruto's side, "Why did you do that?" She whispered pleadingly, putting one hand on the front of his chest and the other on the back, quickly covering the bleeding holes, pushing her green chakra into it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, enraged, "If you take me, you think you will get away so easy?"

"I'm not as naïve as I used to be." Naruto let a fake smile spread across his lips. His eyes lifted to the top of the crater.

Sasuke raised his gaze, quickly finding Konoha shinobi standing on the top of it. He looked all around, his body getting weaker and his eye sight getting hazy. But in the sun's shadow he found Jiraiya and the Hokage Tsunade. He grit his teeth. No one would never come after him with those two here. He looked to Naruto, Sakura was beside him, and green light still glowed from her hands. "I should have killed you." He whispered, his body falling to the floor, his cheek pressed against the dirt.

"I should have saved you." Naruto responded with his own whisper before he too collapsed from the blood loss. He stared ahead of him, looking straight into the face of Sasuke, hearing fading words in the background. Sakura was screaming his name.

Funny, he mused. He had always thought she would have gone to Sasuke first.

* * *

PAST

* * *

Get this straight: The four kunoichi, were not friends. They had too different personalities to be friends. And no matter what, there was just too much past history for them to _ever _be friends. However they all had one thing in common at the moment that had linked them together on this sunny afternoon.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were laying on their bellies, hiding discreetly under thick bushes as they past the binoculars between them. "Who do they think they are?" Sakura hissed, pounding the ground softly.

"They are chauvinist bastards." Ino agreed, yanking the binoculars from Tenten's grasp.

"I can fight just as well as anyone of them." Tenten added.

"Doesn't it make you mad, Hinata?" Sakura questioned aggravated, the female being the most quiet out of all of them.

"I'm not so s-strong." She whispered, lowering her gaze.

"You have your strong suits, just like all of us. But this isn't about those strong suits, this is all about being a girl." She pushed, trying to make herself feel a bit better. Inner Sakura was yelling at her for being such a child. **'Spying, really, how old are you?' **She bit her lip, but her words helped her justify the situation. "They didn't want us to join their group session for training, only on the fact that we have breasts and they don't." Hinata cheeks blushed at her vulgarity.

"I kicked Lee's ass a few weeks past." Tenten bragged, she feeling the most betrayed out of all of them. She was better then the three other girls, she wasn't annoying or gushing with adolescent love. There was no reason for her team not to let her join in on their training sessions. But here she was, with the deadbeats of society. She begged Kami not to let anyone find her actually hanging out with them.

"If it wasn't for me," Ino quickly thought of something, "They wouldn't get off their lazy asses to do anything, let alone train."

"Hai, and if it wasn't for me, those two boys would sit all day fighting about the stupidest things." Sakura shook her head, "Like who ate the most, or who could speed walk the fastest. They once had a fight about what color Kiba's dog is."

"That's stupid, it's obvious he's white." Ino mumbled.

"Um…He's beige." Hinata whispered.

"That's not really a color. It's just a shade of white." Sakura looked back over to Hinata but the female's eyes dropped to the ground.

Sakura ripped the binoculars from Ino's grasp, glaring at her for making Hinata feel bad. Ino shrugged looking back to the ground, squinting her eyes. The boys were sparring in pairs, only doing Tai-jutsus. Sakura rolled her eyes, angered even more by their totally disregard to their existence. Like girls can't do tai-jutsus for goodness sake. "Oh, my." She whispered.

"Nani?"

"They're taking off their shirts."

"What are they, gay?" Ino tried to take back the binoculars but Sakura shoved a hand in her face. "What guy takes off his shirt when there are no females present?"

"Apparently all of them. Oh, please not Choji, Please not Choji." She whispered again and again. "Yes. Go sit down. Good debu. Out of the way, Naruto. Come on Sasuke-kun, it's your turn."

"Nani! Let me have it!" Ino quickly tumbled on her, clawing her face and chewing her hair.

Tenten grabbed it when it fell from the female's hand as they fought continuously, seemingly forgetting all about it. She looked through and gasped. "Holy shit." The two girls stalled, awkwardly, one in a head lock, the other poking her in the eye. "Not bad." The three females dropped their heads.

Sakura pulled away and Ino grasped the binoculars quickly and looked through it, "Oh Kami. I'm so jealous. Each one of you gets to work with them while I get lazy ass and fat ass." She hung her head as she cried.

Sakura picked it up, looking through it. "Oh come on. Shikamaru isn't that bad."

"And you know what, I really wouldn't mind it, if he make his baka mendokuse all the freaking time. I mean he's a damn genius, can't he come up with some other word besides, 'mendokuse'. Oh, lately, instead he just goes: 'Joshi' and shakes his head. Like that's suppose to have some meaning."

"At least he acknowledges that you're a girl." Tenten murmured, "I swear those boys don't even realize it sometimes.

"Holy crap. What the hell happen to Neji's back?"

"Here let me see." Ino took them, "Oh my goodness."

"Hai," Tenten nodded. "It's pretty bad, especially up close." The three girls looked to her and she widened her eyes in question. But she quickly realized what they were insinuating, she bit, "It's not like that." They blinked, "Kuso, I don't have to explain anything to you. " She folded her arms, turning her head. It was silent as she grit her teeth, still feeling their penetrating gaze. She sighed, surrendering. "We all went swimming. He had taken off his shirt to get in the water but the moment he caught all of us staring, he put it back on and left. We had all been pretty surprised."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Iie. He doesn't really talk to us. I kind of figured it out at the Chuunin exams. He was basically a slave when he was growing up. He was obviously whipped plenty of times."

Sakura and Ino turned their heads to Hinata, "Is that true?"

"I don't know." She stammered, picking at the grass. "It is p-possible."

"Whatever. You guys are beaters and you know it." Tenten bit harshly.

"Tenten." Sakura chastised but the female ignored her with the roll of the eyes. She put her hand upon Hinata's back, patting it softly. The female shyly smiled.

Seemingly oblvious to the transaction going on around her, Ino spoke while looking through the binoculars. "Yosh, someone write this down." Sakura quickly got out a pen and paper from her pouch. "Biggest muscles…. Kiba."

"Let me see." Sakura quickly looked in then shoved them back. "Alright."

"Best abs….Sorry to say this. Lee. Best arms: Neji. Best body overall." Ino squealed, "Sasuke-kun."

"All right!" Her and Sakura slapped hands but quickly their eyes got caught up in a glaring match, "He'll never go for a girl like you, Inoshishi!"

"Like he'd go for a girl with such a wide forehead!"

Tenten picked up the binoculars. "That is what I call an unfair vote."

"Gomen, TenTen, Neji would have tied but his back is way too messed up."

"Who said I wanted Neji to win?"

"Well…I" Sakura suddenly felt afraid for her life. "He's on your team so I thought…"

"That's right. That's the only reason. I'm leaving. Hanging with you girls, I might just drop my IQ." She tossed them the binoculars and quickly vanished.

"Well, someone is a bit touchy." Sakura scoffed.

"I bet she likes the stiff-neck. May I remind her that this has been the only time Neji actually ever came to practice with anyone besides his own team."

"They're both stuck up. They're perfect for each other."

"I'm so glad Naruto beat him at the exam. It brought him down from his high cloud."

"That's right, Naruto beat his ass." Sakura cheered for her team, Ino rolling her eyes, Hinata blushing. "Hold on, what's going on? Why have they stopped?"

"I can't hear them through this damn thing, don't ask me."

"You don't have to be Ama about it."

"I swear to Kami, you little-"

"What if they found out about us?" Their eyes caught each other. "Kuso!" Grabbing Hinata's hand, they made a run for it.

--0

Naruto flipped back, his hand touching the ground to stop himself from sliding. He smiled brightly, "That was awesome, geji mau."

"I learned it strictly from Gai-sensei. He is the best." He declared, grabbing his crutch from the ground to keep himself steady.

The two boys faced Shikamaru and Kiba who were battling each other vehemently. "Why do I have to participate." He complained, stealing a jealous glance over to Choji who was sitting happily, stuffing down chip after chip.

"Are you serious?" Kiba question with a half smile, glancing down to Akamaru who whined, shaking his head. "How you made it to Chunin out of all of us…" He shook his head, kicking as Shikamaru ducked with a yawn. "Hinata would have made a better Chunin then you."

"Sakura-chan would have made a better one." Naruto chimed, sitting on his butt.

Lee coughed, "Tenten would have made an excellent Chunin."

"Sakura-chan is way better then all of them." He folded his arms over his chest, glaring up. "Sakura-chan could so take on Tenten, geji mau." The blond looked over to Sasuke and Neji who were quite in the middle of their passionate battle, "**Sasuke**! Wouldn't Sakura-chan kick Tenten's ass?"

The young Uchiha growled violently upon getting struck in the shoulder. He glared at Naruto momentarily before jumping in the air, kicking out only to have Neji block it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Right Sasuke!" He screamed.

"Kuso." Sasuke bit taking yet another hit. "Baka." He mumbled, finally activating his sharingan. He dodged a hit then made a quick upper cut and caught his opponent right in the chest, pushing him back several feet.

Using his hands as a microphone, Naruto yelled, "Sasuke!"

Neji cast a glance to the boy but looked back to Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded and deactivated his sharingan. It was obvious they were going to be continuously interrupted now that everyone had stopped fighting. Sasuke folded his arms with an aggravated sigh, glaring at the blond. Oblivious as always to Sasuke's temper, Naruto asked his question again but Neji was the one to respond. "I do not agree." He simply stated.

"Sakura-chan may not look it but she hits pretty hard." Naruto rubbed his cheek from where several hits had been given to him in the past.

Lee went to stand beside Neji, "Tenten is a very skilled kunoichi." Neji nodded once in agreement.

"So is Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood, quickly coming to her defense. He looked to Sasuke who had his arms folded, staring at him, "Tell them, Sasuke."

"I have no idea how hard she hits." Several of the boys laughed and Sasuke smirked as Naruto sent him a death glare.

Shikamaru glanced wearily over to his partner, he yawned momentarily. "Mendokuse, Choji. Do you think we should get ourselves involved for Ino?"

Between bites, Choji shouted, "Ino's smarter!" All boys looked to him with bewilderment reflecting their wide eyes.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead, shaking it, "You can't lie, Choji."

He shrugged and then shouted, "Ino's prettier!" He looked to his best friend, "Is that right, Shikamaru?"

"Whoa!" Naruto barged over to the two sitting on the field, "She is so not! Sakura-chan is way prettier! Tell him, Sasuke!" Said ninja was currently putting his shirt back on.

"I will not get involved."

"Sakura-chan is sure going to be mad when I tell her you didn't back her up. She's our teammate, who's going to stick up for her if we don't!" Sasuke shrugged. "Sakura-chan is prettier then every single one of them." He stomped his foot to prove his point.

"Oi, Hinata is…" Kiba looked down to Akamaru who barked with a pant. "Beautiful?" He questioned and received another bark before looking back up. "Hai, that."

"So is Tenten!" Lee quickly stepped in.

"Whatever, you guys are insane." Naruto rolled his eyes. "At least me and Sasuke know the truth. Come on Sasuke, let's go meet up with Sakura-chan."

Kiba shouted quickly stalling the boys in their tracks. "I bet Hinata could beat each one of them, in everything." He vaguely heard Shikamaru groan 'baka' but ignored it.

Naruto quickly ran up to him, "You're on!" But Naruto's brows creased "Wait, how is that gonna work? We can't have a contest."

"It is possible." Shikamaru stated, rolling his eyes in annoyance of his own voice.

"Oh yeah? How? If the girls find out what we're talking about, they'd kill us."

"It's simple. We will trick them." All the boys widened their eyes.

"Trick?" Neji questioned.

Shikamaru nodded with a lopsided smile, "Hai. We will pretend to have a mission, with just us. And on the way to this mission, we will have already set up many challenges for them to compete in."

"They will figure something out, if they notice we are not participating." Lee stated and everyone nodded.

Shikamaru had already come up with that solution. "We will pretend to be involved."

"Iie." Neji stated, turning his back to grab his shirt. "I will not betray my teammate."

"It is not betraying, Neji." Lee hastened to stop the boy.

Kiba smirked, "Backing down now, you probably know Tenten can't win." He grimaced when he received a sudden dark glare from the man's pale lavender eyes, Akamaru quickly climbed up his jacket to hide.

Neji turned his back on the group once more, Lee beside him, wondering what the guy will do. "Set it up. We will be there." Lee jumped in the air happily and limbed quickly after Neji who was already down the hill.

"Me?" Shikamaru groaned, "How did I get involved? Mendokuse."

Naruto watched the genius and his chubby friend leave the grounds, closely following a grinning Kiba. His blue eyes went over to Sasuke who was looking at him. He placed a hand on the back of his head, grinning widely, "This is gonna turn out bad for me, isn't it?"

"Aho. No wonder you get hit so much. Sakura is not stupid. She will figure it out." He stuffed his hands in his pockets going down the hill. Naruto falling behind him in troubled thought.

--0

Sakura pinned up the tall piece of wood while her father nailed it to the others. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed out. "Sakura-chan!" She turned her wide green eyes to see the two boys coming toward her.

She waved energetically, "Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" She slightly bit her lip as her inner self screamed in her head, **'They know you were spying! They've come to tell you they hate you and think you're an immature girl with dirty thoughts! Sasuke's going to hate you forever!' **Sakura smiled wide nonetheless as she walked toward them.

"Sakura-chan, we have a mission."

"Doing what?"

Sasuke leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest, "We have to pick up something from Mizu no Kuni."

"Nani?"

Naruto frowned, "Umm…"

"The scroll." Sasuke pushed, trying to keep Naruto from blowing it.

"Oh, yeah, a scroll from this guy. I don't know the details, Shikamaru is leading us." Naruto glared at Sasuke who just barely whispered 'Aho' for almost ruining their cover.

"Shikamaru? Don't we need a sensei? Who else is going?"

"Minna. Come on, we got to meet up with them. We'll give you the details on the way."

"Well, wait, how long are we going to be gone for?"

"We should be back tomorrow."

She narrowed her brows suspiciously but smiled nonetheless. "Let me get my stuff."

Sakura quickly ran inside not catching the hit to the back of Naruto's head by Sasuke. "Do you have no memory?"

"I have a better memory then you!"

"Apparently not, dobe. He just told us everything. Now she doesn't believe us."

"She believes us just fine. Don't worry so much, teme."

"I do not care. You got us into this."

"So you're just saving your own ass?" Sasuke nodded. "Good, keep it up. She believes you _way_ more then she'll believes me. Remember, teme, couldn't have done it without you." Naruto quickly dashed away from the fist that swung for his head and hid behind the wide eyed Sakura. "Sasuke's being mean to me, Sakura-chan." He pouted childishly.

"That probably means you did something stupid." She slammed her fist down upon his head. Sakura smiled brightly over to her other teammate, "I got him for you, Sasuke-kun." She squealed joyously, walking around the fallen boy.

Sasuke smirked, walking behind her and grabbing Naruto's hand that was sticking out of the ground. He dragged the distorted, unconscious body behind him.

--9

"Kami, I can't wait for my beautiful hair to grow back." Ino whined despairingly sitting between her two teammates. Eight of them where here, all that was left was Sakura's team.

Shikamaru stared at her with an annoyed expression. An expression she was way entirely used to. "You were the one that got mad and cut it off." He reminded her. "Sakura did it to save her team."

Ino grit her teeth violently, her body shaking with the pent up rage that was about to hit it's boiling point, "Hey, Ino!" Sakura's voice sounded, interrupting her. She shot a glare down at him but his eyes were closed.

"Sakura!" She waved energetically, then punching the blind Shikamaru as she past by him.

He had not been ready for it and apparently nearly had Choji for when the large ninja opened his eyes, he leaned over the edge of the bench, "How did you get down there, Shikamaru?"

"Mendokuse." He mumbled and with the help from his best friend, stood. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Ino who only smiled sarcastically. "Since minna is here, let's go. We are to retrieve a scroll from Mizu no Kuni."

"Why will it take all of us?" Tenten questioned from her position on the tree branch, sitting next to Neji.

Kiba answered, "Kurenai-sensei said we were causing too much trouble." It was a lie on his part, and his eyes were refusing to meet the questioning gaze of Hinata.

"She's letting you go on missions without Shino?" Ino questioned but the animal trainer only shrugged, looking away.

"This scroll contains information about some sort of medicine that Tsunade-sama wants, to help fix Lee. That is why it is important to protect it. All our senseis are out on missions so she wanted us to get it for her."

Sakura wasn't liking this. It didn't sound like a real mission. Plus, Hokage Tsunade usually brought them into her room to tell them about a mission. But as she looked around, and then back to Naruto she shrugged. Inner Sakura spoke **'Naruto couldn't get minna involved in a joke. This was a real mission. Stop questioning everything!' **"Whatever, lets just get going."

"All right!" Naruto jumped in the air and quickly began running full speed.

Kiba hung back with Sasuke, "What is he doing?" but the Uchiha only shook his head. "Naruto, you have to wait for us!"

After getting fifty yards, the blond hurried back, "Gomen." And together, the twelve walked in form of four rows, each within their team.

Ino was smiling evilly as she reached out her foot to catch Sakura's. The said female glanced back with a dangerous glare but tried to ignore it. Sasuke was walking next to her, there was no reason to lose her cool.

Ino covered her mouth as she timed it out in her head and gasped happily when finally she caught the other's foot. Her eyes widened with her laughter that was boiling inside of her as the young female fell promptly over, right on her face.

Sakura, spit out dirt as she lifted her form from the ground, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. But the moment she heard Ino's giggling voice, she suddenly didn't care, "Ama!" She screamed running after the scared female.

"It starts already. I hate those two." Tenten groaned, she quickly set pace after them, to punch each of their lights out.

Hinata's brows knit. She had to go warn Sakura. "Sakura-chan." She whimpered following behind.

The seven boys remaining huddled close together as Shikamaru got out his checklist. "Not how I wanted it to go but it will work. Leave it to Ino. I guess we will call this subject, Most stamina: ten points."

"How is this really going to work, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, quite concerned as he watched Ino run across their path. Soon Sakura followed. And then TenTen. And then Hinata. And just for good measure, Akamaru was yapping happily as he chased after them.

Shikamaru yawned heavily. "I made it to where there are two different categories and ten different subjects. All points add to a hundred. The girl to get closest wins." The boys began to walk the dirt road, having lost the girls a few minutes back. Naruto was silently chanting Sakura's name in his hand. Every few minutes he got too excited but Sasuke was more then willing to hit him, keeping him in check.

It was nearly fifteen minutes into the chase that Tenten decided to give up, and filed back in line. Hinata, who had only been running was to keep Sakura safe, stopped also. Kiba mumbled something under his breath and Hinata whispered, "What's unfair, Kiba-kun?"

"Umm…Okasan was going to make beef stew tonight. It's my favorite." However Akamaru's whine contradicted his remark and was even more confused when he received a slight glare from his owner.

Another twenty minutes went by as everyone continued their walking pace and the conversations were kept to a low, none really having anything to say to the other. But whatever was actually going on in their heads, stopped short as Ino was dragging her sluggish body up to the group, seeking help from behind Choji as she tried vehemently to catch her breath. Sakura found her easily, her hands fisted at her side, "Apologize, Inoshishi." She growled and Choji, being the pacifist he was, side stepped out of Sakura's ways, leaving Ino the brunt of her fist.

The group stepped aside and watched with amusement while Ino and Sakura had an all out brawl in front of them. Curse words and dirt was flung in the air, which only seemed to annoy TenTen. She turned her eyes to Sakura's male counterparts, Naruto was rooting her on, Sasuke leaned up against a tree, carelessly. She covered her eyes in embarrassment, shaking her head, knowing she had to go break it up.

Shikamaru looked to Kiba who nodded. The beast man whispered quickly in Akamaru's ear and with a quick bark, he began sprinting. "Akamaru come back, I didn't mean it!" But his beige butt disappeared shortly from sight. He kicked the ground sadly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Tenten sighed heavily, looking over to Lee and Neji for some help but they just stared at her, not having a clue as to what she wanted.

After a good ten minutes, Naruto was tired of screaming for Sakura. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, can we go?" The pink haired kunoichi stopped with her punches and looked up, finding all eyes were on her. Especially Sasuke's. She pushed the dizzy Ino away from her, dusting her knees and then her hands, smiling wide.

"What are we all waiting for?" She questioned going on ahead.

Shikamaru picked up the unconscious Ino from the ground, putting on arm over his shoulder while Choji grasped the other, "How embarrassing." He mumbled as Ino's head fell on his shoulder.

* * *

Hope you liked the first Chapter! Again, things will pick up and relationships will begin to develop.

I like the Japanese language and all that junk that comes with it so here is the list of words that I will use through out. In case I don't put it at the bottom of every chapter, you can come back to this page and find the word you are looking for.

Sayings/things

Arigatou--Thank you--Damere/Damatte-yo- Shut up--Dokode-Where--Doushite-why--Dare-who--Dore-which--Douitashi mashite--You're welcome--Demo--But

Gomen nasai--I'm sorry

Hai--Yes

Itsu-When

Iie--No

Konnichiwa/sayonara--Hello/Goodbye

Masaka--No way/impossible

Mendokuse-How Troublesome

Minna--Everyone/Everybody

Nani--What

Nanda--What is it

Oi--Hey

Shogi- Japnese chess

Souka- Is that so, I see

Sumimasen--excuse me

Suge- Cool, awesome

Usse--Shut up, person who talks a lot, chatterbox

Yamette-Stop

Nicknames/Curses

Ainoko- Halfbreed

Aitsu--That creep

Baka/Mono Aho--Stupid/idiot

Buta-pig

Busu-ugly girl

Debu-Fatty/Fatass

Dobe- Deadlast, idiot

Geji mau- Fuzzy eyebrows

Kyapi-Kyapi- Bimbo, 'valley girl'

Kono Ama-bitch

Kuso-damn it/ Shit

Inoshishi- wild pig/ boar

Teme--Bastard

Tako-Stupid jerk/ octopus

Usuration Kachi/ Uruseetan kachi-- Freaking Idiot/Noisy ass

Yariman-slut

Yosh- okay/all right

People

Ecchi/Sukebe- Pervert

GakI- Brat

Joshi-women

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Obaa-chan- grandma

Onna-Woman

Onii-chan- older brother

Raikage-Lightning Shadow

Tsuchikage-Earth Shadow

Kazekage- Wind Shadow

Shishou-Master

Shugosha- Protector

Places

Sato-Village

Konohgakure no Sato- H.V. of Leaves

Kirigakure no Sato-Village hidden in Mist

Mizu no Kuni- Land of Water

Kaminari no Kuni-Land of Lightning

Kumogakure no Sato- H.V. Among Clouds

Tsuchi no Kuni- Land of Earth

Iwagakure no Sato-H.V. Among Rocks

Sunagakure no Sato-

Otogakure no Sato-Hidden Village of Sound

Trinity

Raikou--Lightning

Kaminari-Thunder

Arashi-storm

Ame-Rain

Gen-jutsu-- Illusion technique

Dou-jutsu-- eye technique

Tai-jutsu--Hand to hand techniques

Nin-jutsu- Ninja techniques

Juin Jutsu- Curse Seal

Jinchuuriki-Power of Human Sacrifice

Bijuu- Tailed Beasts

Kyuubi no Yoko- 9 Tailed Fox Demon


	2. Whatever Made You

* * *

Author's note. I don't know if it was confusing or not but I just wanted to say again, In the past they are fifteen years old and in the beginnings(present) they are eighteen. And I wanted to say that all my titles are based off of songs, in case you wanted to know. :)

* * *

chapter 2-- Whatever Made You

--There used to be so much between us, and now the love is black and bleeding. --

--

Her footsteps echoed down the barely lit hallways. She hadn't even known this place existed, this jail for s-class criminals. But here she was much again her greatest desire. The happenings of yesterday still so present in her line of vision, she stalled for only a moment to grasp the wall. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, but the release did not come. They echoed on for an eternity.

He had been tainted. He had been altered. He had changed into a man she didn't want to know.

Her world has crashed. Three years of defending him, of preying for him, of loving him had now become a fruitless void in her mind. She had wasted years on a boy that had transformed into a monster. Oh, how Kami had played a vile trick on her! She wanted to curse the world. To scream. To cry. But she couldn't allow herself to. To do so, would mean she has given up. And after three years of being loyal, she couldn't throw that away. She wanted to love him still even as the image of his emotionless face flashed in her head and as his sword pierced the body of his best friend.

"Sakura-san?" The guard leading her questioned, gazing at her with a raised brow.

She shut her eyes tight, forcing out the images, forcing out the pain. Holding her books as if in support, she continued on.

Sakura took a deep breath as the guard stopped in front of a metal solid door. Two ninjas sat on the outside of the cell sitting cross legged with their hands spread on the ground. Seals surrounded the large doorway and the floor, green light shined from the kanji letters.

They checked her once more before allowing her inside. The moment her foot crossed the threshold she felt her chakra empty out of her like water and she gripped the side of the wall for support. She panted, feeling the nausea strike her but the moment she heard his voice she swallowed and stood straight.

"Why are you here?" His tone was of anger, humiliation, and hatred.

Sakura had prepared herself for his attitude, had almost begged for it. She could deal with anger. She could respond with anger. She knew though, if at any point he changed his attitude she would wrap her arms around him and forgive him within an instant. Sakura tried to ignore his eyes, the ones that had attracted her from the very start. She strengthened her resolve, glaring to the best of her ability, catching his form in the semi-darkness. The only light shining from the window that sat twelve feet up on the far wall, letting him only see the sky, and not the ocean below. He sat on his cot, his back up against the wall, his knees bent. He glared with all the emotions his voice was filled with. "To take the poison out."

"You need skill for that."

Sakura grit her teeth, thanking Kami that his attitude continued on as it did. But she grieved internally, wondering where the boy she fell in love with had gone to. Sakura wanted to bolt, wanted to run away from the ugly truth that just maybe Orochimaru had gotten to him. That power had corrupted him. But it was so hard to deny the difference in him when he was just a few feet away. "In a few moments, you will feel your chakra coming back to you. Don't get too carried away. The seals that cover your body won't allow you to do jutsus." He already knew this but she much rather talk about something other then her. "Lay down on the bed."

"Iie."

"Do you want to die?" She fisted her hand to her side, her books in the other. That was apparently the right question for he laid down on the bed. Sakura put her books on the floor and whispered something out the door before sitting beside him, refusing to look at his face. He didn't much care, staring at the ceiling.

Fingers were on his shirt and panic latched a hold of him, he suddenly gripped her hands, forcibly. But amazingly she was able to rip away, hurting his fingers in response. "Don't touch me." She bit through clenched teeth. "Your shirt has to come off." She rose from the bed and went to the door where she was given three tubs of water, she placed each beside the bed. He watched her with narrowed eyes but did as he was told, knowing he was not in power at the moment.

He hated this. He hated her, he hated Naruto most of all. "You came after me, to lock me up." He scoffed.

Her hand laid in the water, gathering it up on her palm till it formed a large bubble. "We came after someone, but we didn't find him." She didn't bother to warn him of the pain, just shoved it through his heart. Sakura looked up at his face when he didn't make a sound. But she knew from the gritting of his teeth that it hurt. She looked back down, amazed silently how quiet he was. No one, had ever stayed quiet during this procedure.

She performed the procedure three more times before she was finally done. "You should get your strength back in twenty-four hours. Not that it will do you any good." She smirked sarcastically. The guards took away the tubs of water. She looked momentarily in her book before reaching in her pouch to hold out a bottle of pills. "Take one every four hours." Sasuke put on his shirt as he got up.

Her footsteps echoed the empty cell and he snapped his eyes up at her retreating form. "When I get out of here, Sakura. Tell Naruto to be ready ."

Sakura stopped upon her name. The door was open in front of her, all she had to do was cross through it and forget all about him. To walk through the threshold with her pride and emotions still intact. But she was never good about holding in her anger. She turned swiftly around and without any thought she smashed her fist in his cheek. It was with no power, no strength with chakra mixed in it. Just her own will. His head fell to the side, his eyes on her as he felt his check, and spat blood. "Don't you ever talk to me, like you know me. Ever. Do you understand?" He said nothing. Sakura took a step foreword. "You have no idea that pain you caused us. You have no idea the heartache we lived with for almost three years.--"

"I never asked you care. I even told you and Naruto to forget."

"You don't get it. You still don't get it. And that just makes you pathetic. You know, I feel sorry for you. Never once, not even when you lost your whole family, did I feel pity for you. Because I knew that's not what you wanted. But now. You are a complete disgrace. I'm sure your okasan would love to see you now. Both her sons murderers--"

"Don't ever--" ANBU popped in the cell, gripping his arms with powerful hands. Sakura stared at him, trying to hide the hurt she felt. He had been ready to strike her. How much has he really changed? Sasuke grit his teeth, his eyes were blood red, threateningly, the three commas glaring to her. "When I get out of here--"

"If you get out of here."

"When. Both you and Naruto will regret it."

"Try us. We're not the same innocent children you left, Sasuke. We're so much stronger then you could ever imagine."

"Is that why you made no move to save Naruto?" He smirked with humor, his eyes returning to their original state. He panted slightly, the seals on his skin stealing his power, "You just stood there as I stabbed him through the heart."

"Naruto will never die. That's something you haven't figure out yet. He's so much more powerful then you will ever be. And he didn't need to abandon his team to become it. I wish I would have figure out who was the better man before I--" Sakura shook her head throwing up her empty hand and nearly ran out of the cell.

The moment she was around the corner, her back fell against the wall. Sakura covered her mouth, her eyes squeezed tight. Her body trembled as she preyed for strength, but her legs gave out and she slid to the ground. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and she gripped her shirt with the opposite hand and she stared at the wall in front her, cursing herself for revealing so much pain. She had wanted him to see how strong she had gottne, she had wanted to see familiarty in his gaze, she had wanted to hug him and tell him everything that he had missed out on. What a childish fantsasy. Maybe she had not changed as much as she thought she did.

* * *

Past

* * *

A splash of water on her face caused a giant scream but she woke nonetheless looking around and finding a half smiling Shikamaru. She smashed her fist in his face and he fell back on his butt. "What was that for?" He groaned rubbing his swollen cheek.

"You just let her beat me up!"

"Hit Choji, he's the one that moved out of the way." She glared over to the chubby ninja and saw him freeze as he put a chip in his mouth.

She growled with frustration, "It isn't as effective. At least I know I'll get through to you." He rolled his eyes, and lifted her up off the floor when she grabbed his hand all too painfully. He watched her join the group and looked over at Choji. "Joshi." He shook his head while his best friend nodded in understanding.

"Akamaru! Come back!" Kiba stuffed his hands in his jacket, hanging his head pathetically.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned softly looking over to him.

"Akamaru got mad at me. I can't find him."

"We will find him, Kiba-kun." She whispered

Sasuke nudged Naruto and the blond looked at him confusedly before becoming wide eyed in realization. Sasuke shook his head. "Let's have a race!" Naruto shouted. "The first to find Akamaru wins."

"Men are so competitive." Ino mumbled to the two males on either side of her. They shared a glance but said nothing.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, "Hinata and Neji would win instantly. Let them just find him."

Naruto looked to Shikamaru for help but he shrugged with a yawn. "Let's race with no ninja powers but speed."

"He should be straight ahead." Kiba tried his best to help.

"Nani, Sakura?" Ino smiled with evil intentions. "You know you'll come in last place don't you?" Sakura stalled in her walking, her fists balled at her side.

"You're on, buta. I bet I get there before any of you girls!" She made sure to add that part, knowing she'd never make it before her male counterparts.

"Ah…" Tenten shook her head. "They are worse then the boys." But being the female that she was, she couldn't have Sakura or Ino beat her. She had to top with the guys, to prove herself. "Let's start." She mumbled against her better judgment.

Shikamaru dragged his heal in the dirt and created a line. Everyone quickly got up to it. "Ready, set, go." He tiredly stated and ran with light speed. A few of the guys who had ran with the girls now fell back to his side. He got out his checklist, "Fastest: ten points." They jumped up in the large branches at minimum speed.

Sakura landed right behind TenTen. Hinata and then Ino appeared shortly after and Akamaru, who had been waiting happily jumped into Hinata's arm, licking her face. The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms, seeing the boys drop from the trees and began to walk toward them. Akamaru jumped out of her arms and ran to Kiba. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She waved it off since they were getting close. "What happened?" She questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Naruto got stuck in a trap."" Sasuke looked to the blond ninja and he just smiled dumbly.

"Lee, Neji?" TenTen asked the small question looking to them.

But Neji turned his head, refusing to answer and Lee bowed apologetically. "I tried to run but ended up tripping on my crutch, Neji-san stayed back to help me."

"What about you losers?" Ino stepped up to them with hands on her hips.

"Mendokuse." He shut his eyes, sticking his hands in his pockets and walked past her. Choji followed him, too busy chewing his food to respond.

Ino slapped her forehead and looked to Sakura. "You think you got it bad with Naruto. At least you have one baka on your team." She giggled but grabbed the female's hand to keep her from continuing on.

TenTen saw Sakura wave her over and Hinata looked momentarily torn as she gazed after the retreating Naruto and toward Sakura who waved her over.

Sasuke barely glanced behind him before maneuvering himself to be beside Shikamaru. "I believe they figured it out."

"When they figure it out, we'll know. Our heads will feel it." Kiba told him, looking back behind him as well. Akamaru whined in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru questioned him, "Your onna doesn't hit. She's the kind one."

"Hinata can get awfully mad when she wants to be."

"Has she ever hit you, Kiba?" Naruto questioned with narrowed brows.

"Iie."

"Screamed at you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Iie."

Lee looked over at him, "Threw hundreds of daggers at you? While they were on fire?"

"Iie."

"Tried to drown you by trying your hands behind your back and then tying that to a giant bolder that she proceeded to push off the edge of a cliff?" Naruto looked with wide eyes.

"Not that either."

Choji shook his head, "What then?"

"She gave me the silent treatment." Most of the boys fell over, face first in the dirt. The girls stalled in their whisperings to blink in confusion and as they marched up to them, the females watched in confusion as they dusted themselves off, all glaring at Kiba while they began to walk again. "It's the worst. Believe me."

"Nani, Kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned softly.

"Guy talk." He simple stated ignoring the scoffs he received from Sakura and Ino.

Shikamaru looked to the other men of the line and they caught the glance and pulled back a little so the females were walking ahead of them. They girls quickly found themselves alone and they looked back with raised brows. But the men were gone. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Where did they go?"

"Are they playing with us?"

"I don't think so. Neji and Lee would not mingle willingly with the others. Especially Neji."

"Then how do you explain this?"

"I don't. I just know my boys."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I know mine, too. And every part of this feels like a trick."

"Ah, what does it matter? This hasn't been as boring as my other missions. I'm okay with it." Ino declared.

"Well, what do we have here?" A male voice filled with seductive humor sounded and the girls turned around to see four new ninjas standing in front of them. They wore no headbands but their attire revealed them to be bandits. Cursing their luck the girls hunched together. "Four little girls lost their way."

"Huh," Ino huffed, "We aren't little girls. Aitsu." She growled.

"You're little compared to us, big men." Sakura narrowed her eyes, there was something about that pathetic comeback that got her to question.

"Each take one, we should be alright." TenTen reached in her pockets for her mini scrolls.

"Wait." Sakura stepped foreword, "These are Naruto's clones."

"How can you tell?"

"I told you before. I know my boys." TenTen rolled her eyes. "Naruto! I know it's you."

The four pops sounded and the young blond boy stepped out of the bushes with a hand behind his head and a large frown. "How'd you guess, Sakura-chan?" However, Sakura didn't bother with a response as she slammed her fist in his cheek, sending him flying back into a tree trunk. She stomped ahead and the three females unsure about what was going on, followed her nonetheless. The male ninjas were acting weird, it would be better to just hang together.

--

It wasn't until they made it to Mizu no Kuni that they stopped to wait for the rest. The boys refused to meet any of their gazes, which only proved more that they were up to something. It was dark now, and the moon hung low on the horizon, the night bugs were just beginning to chirp. "You guys go set up camp. I'll go get the scroll." Shikamaru stated, as he past them with his eyes closed.

Sakura mumbled only for the other three girls to hear, "If there even is one." She folded her arms over her chest. The girls nodded in agreement sending glares to their male counterparts.

Hinata was the only one without a bit of anger in her heart. She really had no clue what was going on and did not really find it necessary to be angry. But she wanted to be accepted by the other females in the group so regardless of her quiet nature she stuck with them. She snuck a glance at Naruto who was sitting cross legged against a tree with the deepest frown on his face. Her cheeks heated as she looked to the ground, secretly wishing she knew how to make him happy.

TenTen looked to Neji but his back was to her. She narrowed her eyes and glared at all the other boys. They got to him. Somehow, someway, they got to him and defiled him with their meaningless words. Kami she hated them. Neji was the most untainted, profound man she had ever encountered. She hadn't believed he would changed into a over hormonal male filled with testosterone. They did something to him. She was certain of it.

Sakura, though brooding, peaked over to Sasuke who was leaned up against the same tree Naruto sat by. His arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were shut. Sasuke wouldn't trick her, he was too uncaring to play games. Her eyes narrowed down to Naruto. That little bugger got him into some mess. It was always Naruto's fault.

"Let's go." Sasuke suddenly said, pushing himself from the tree and making his way down the path they had just come from. Had they not been playing around they would have been able to make it to the village and back to their own in little over fourteen hours. Now they were stuck to set up camp. Kami, why did he bother to come, knowing it was just a fake game? There was no training involved in this. No way to become stronger. But as he opened his eyes and saw Naruto, then peaked a glance over to his female teammate. She was marching away with her eyes shut in her anger. Sasuke sighed aggravated. He knew he had no choice but to come. If he wasn't here, Naruto would have ruined this whole game from the start. He rolled his eyes, how that boy got through the day without him, he'd never figure it out.

And maybe even secretly, he wanted to find out who would win.

Neji snuck a glance over at TenTen before shutting his eyes once more and following behind the group. He didn't like this. He didn't even understand why he had agreed to this. But he justified it, Lee's words repeating in his head. They were protecting her honor as a kunoichi. It was their place to make sure no one talked bad about her. However, was this the way to do it? Were they not, by keeping it silent, betraying her?

Naruto didn't like this. Everything was becoming his fault. He'll have everyone know soon enough that it had been Kiba that got him into this mess. He had walked away and then Kiba just came up with this absurd notion to have a competition. It had not been his idea, he should not be hit constantly. Sakura always wanted to hit him. He frowned even more, childishly sticking out his lip. As soon as this competition was over he'll tell Sakura what really is going on and she's bound to forgive him with a kiss. A smile overcame his features and he dropped his arms to the side to swing them happily at the thought.

--

Shikamaru came down their path finding the camp already set up. His giant tent the only tent among the group. However his eyes narrowed in confusion upon seeing Naruto flying suddenly in front of him, to slam into a tree. And then came Sakura's scream, "How could you forget our tent? I even asked you if you had it on the way." She fumed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, actually feeling bad for the blond kid. He had told them not to bring a tent for a reason. "Oi," He got everyone's attention. "I thought we'd have another contest."

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked exasperated to the girls behind her. "What is with you and contests?" Ino and TenTen shook their heads, a silent understanding between them.

Naruto, rubbing his head answered as he made his way over to stand behind Shikamaru. "It's more fun this way."

"Hai, hai. Whoever can come closest to beating me in Shogi can sleep in the tent." He pulled out his portable board from his pouch and set it on a rock closest to the fire that was burning.

"I want to go first!" Naruto beamed, plopping down, folding his legs and rubbing his hands together in motivation.

It was two minutes exactly that Shikamaru called, "Next."

Naruto frowned wide, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke shook his head as he sat down and prepared his side.

It took over three hours for everyone to get their turn in. And while they did so, four had gone out to the river to bring back fish which were being cooked by the fire. Shikamaru stretched his long legs, standing after beating Lee who was the last in the test. "Looks like it will be Neji, Sasuke, and me." The girls grumbled in defeat, eating their fish with secret anguish boiling in their blood.

"I don't need it." Sasuke mumbled throwing the stick his fish had resided on aside.

"I'm fine outside." Neji stated.

"Then why did you compete?" Ino gaped in annoyance. But they both shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

All the young ninjas sat around the camp fire, unsure what to do next. The girls sat glaring unsurely at the males and they sat nervously, deterring their eyes to the sky. Sakura had many questions she wanted to ask but she knew better. They wouldn't tell her anyway. She needed to find out for herself.

"Oi," Naruto suddenly stood up. "Let's play a game." Sakura smacked her forehead in annoyance. Another game for them to pretend to play. She was actually very surprised when they participated in the Shogi came.

But when Shikamaru asked what he wanted to play, she was thrown off. Maybe this wasn't one of their tests. "ninja-hunt." They all made questionable sounds. "A group hides while the other tries to find them."

The girls looked to each other, unsure what this type of test was to demonstrate. If it was a test at all. She shrugged her shoulders and they agreed. They would play this game and if it turned out that they were the only ones playing…Kami help them…..

"Since Lee won't be able to play, we'll do five on five." Shikamaru quickly took over as leader, which didn't make Naruto happy one bit.

"Oi, I thought of this game, I get to decide what we do."

He rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. The boy will never be in charge of any missions for probably his whole life, why not give him these simple pleasures?

"We'll divide five on five." Shikamaru scoffed but said nothing. "I want my team to be: Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata."

"Only one Hyuuga to a team." Kiba protested.

Sakura cut him off, "We'll take Hinata." Naruto's mouth dropped open in disappointment but she ignored him, smiling over to the red cheeked female. "And Shikamaru."

"Since you got to pick your own team, you guys hide first." Kiba stated taking his place next to his group. They turned their backs and closed their eyes.

The five quickly disbanded running through the trees, passing an open field and landed just on the other side. Sakura found herself utterly alone as she looked around, wondering how this had happened.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed close to Shikamaru and Hinata but as Sasuke looked around he noticed Sakura was gone, "Oi, where did she go?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered looking around. "Hinata, can you find Sakura-chan?"

She nervous brought her hands together, "Byakuga." The veins on her temples expanded and she looked around, "The others are looking for us. Neji-nii-san has found us."

"Move it, crap! Go go." Naruto and the three others ran drastically momentarily forgetting about Sakura until Shikamaru reminded them and they stopped in their tracks running back to the where they were.

"She's caught." Hinata sadly whispered pointing out in the field.

Sakura screamed in her laughter, running as fast as she could but Kiba, running on all fours was slowly gaining after her till he caught her foot, tripping her, but he spun his body till his back was facing the ground and flung himself in front of her to catch her before she hit the dirt. His back slid on the ground but he was laughing just as her, their bodies tumbling in the weeded field. Akamaru's barking echoed but the long grass hid him from sight.

Naruto glared, crossing his arms over his chest as he grit his teeth. He dropped to the floor, Sasuke behind him, glowering a bit less pronounced. "Who does that guy think he is? Look at him, he's all over her." Her laughter was echoing in the night. Naruto rolled his eyes again upon seeing the dog look-alike begin tickling the female that was constantly trying to get away. They rolled in the grass.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The man was molesting her.

Shikamaru dropped down beside them, sensing their distress. "He's a ladies' man, from what I heard." He was making their jealousy boil in their blood, which he found to be humorous enough. "I heard he's already done it."

Naruto's brows knit, "Done what?"

Choji landed beside them, "With a girl two years older then him."

Naruto turned, "Done what with who?"

Ino landed beside Shikamaru, "It was because he went into heat. He disappeared for like two weeks." She looked above her to Hinata, "You remember that?" The girl nodded, Neji and TenTen were standing beside her.

Naruto stomped his foot, "Done what with who for what?"

"It's really weird but I guess it's in his clan's blood type."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto screamed loudly, enough to disrupt the two in the field and they both quickly separated, brushing themselves off as Kiba led Sakura over to the rest.

"We win." He stated still standing in the clearing, unable to see their forms in the darkness but smelling their presence.

"Nani!" Naruto screamed, having had forgotten all about their competition. His hands gripped his hair harshly, "That's not fair."

"What wasn't fair?" Kiba questioned.

"We were taken off guard." He tried to explain without giving away that they had been spying.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe," Before heading back to camp after declaring, "I'm done."

"It is unfair for Lee." Neji explained jumping down and following after the only other quiet guy amongst the lot of them.

Naruto, who was glaring consistent at Kiba, (and Kiba, who was staring right back, accepting a challenge when he felt one) waved a hand, "I've suddenly lost my appetite." It didn't make any sense to anyone around him but he didn't care. He thought he made his point well enough.

Lee greeted them happily, relieved not to be alone anymore and he was filled on the details by Naruto, who when he began talking about Kiba, whispered lightly in his ear. Kiba shook his head, the dummy didn't know he had excellent hearing, which came with his beastly blood. He nearly fell from his chair, however, when Naruto started going on about 'doing it'.

"Oi, usuraton kachi, yametta, Usse!" Hey, you freaking idiot, stop it, shut up! Kiba flung himself from his seat and attacked Naruto. The two rolled around on the floor, fists swinging and curse words echoing in the dark. Akamaru barked and tried to take bites out of Naruto every time they rolled close to him.

Though Sasuke thought his teammate deserved it, he couldn't let Naruto handle it alone. He grabbed a hold of the man's arm while Choji plucked off Kiba and helped Naruto sit up. Sasuke knelled beside him, shaking his head, not needing to say anything else.

"What was that all about?" Sakura questioned but Shikamaru answered.

"Why don't you girls go swimming or something. Let's us have some man time." He waved them off, trying to calm Kiba down in his still ever present rage.

"Ha." TenTen shook her head in disbelief. That nerve of that pathetic little man. Her hand reached into her pocket, unable to hold back the violence that was swimming through her head, but her arm was grasped by the pink hair kunoichi.

"I think I saw a hot spot somewhere to the south. Let's just go. I don't really want to be around them anymore." She whispered.

Though, upset about being stopped in unleashing her mini scrolls of terror, TenTen agreed. She really needed to get away before she ended up killing all of them. With a last glare, especially toward her team, she followed. However as she past by Shikamaru, she couldn't help but slam her fist in his stomach. She smiled in satisfaction, Ino and Sakura laughing beside her as they disappeared in the trees.

The young boy dropped unceremoniously to the floor, holding his stomach as he tried to catch the breath she had knocked out of him. He rolled to his side to cough up what blood she caused. Naruto who had completely forgotten all about the fight, smiled wide and kneeled at his side, slapping a hand on his shoulder, "No matter how smart you are, even I know not to say things like that."

"You okay, Shikamaru?" Choji reached down with one hand and lifted him with ease to his feet.

"Hai, Choji." He mumbled, holding his side, feeling along side it. "Broke my damn rib, baka onna." Shikamaru groaned painfully.

"You deserved it." Neji glared with narrowed eyes.

"Gomen, Neji." He mumbled, knowing not to test the Hyuuga prodigy. With the help from his best friend he sat down on the tree log. His dark eyes looked up to Kiba who was still panting heavily, petting his dog harshly being kept at bay only because Lee was beside him. He couldn't risk hurting the boy more then he was already but that didn't mean his eyes weren't throwing daggers at the blond deadbeat. "What was that about, Kiba?"

The beast eyes looked away and to the floor, not answering. So they peered to other counterpart, "What did you say, Naruto?"

"Nothing. I was just telling Lee about him doing it" Arms reached out to grab Kiba and Sasuke stepped beside Naruto, taking out his katana. No one hurt the bastard but him and Sakura, that's just the way it went. Naruto had his hands out before him, waving them in earnest, "Why are you getting so mad? I don't understand what 'it' means!" He nearly screamed, too angry that no one was filling him on what was going on.

Seeing his desperation actually caused Kiba to laugh and shake his head. The boys released him when they realized he wasn't going to attack anymore. "Who told you that, anyway?"

Shikamaru and Choji positioned themselves behind the boy and shook their head, waving their hands over enthusiastically. But Naruto wasn't blond for nothing. "Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." The two smacked their foreheads.

Kiba turned to them with death in his eyes.

--

Mizu no Kuni-Land of Water Joshi-Women Onna-Woman Buta-Pig Oi-Hey Shogi- Japanese Chess

Aitsu-That creep Mendokuse-How troublesome, too troublesome, that's troublesome ect…

Thank you much and please let me know what you think!!


	3. Already Gone

To Sakura5558 and to anyone else who got confused: I'm sorry, I'll try to make it a bit more obvious that I'm going back and forth in time. It won't always be like this, after about the eighth or ninth chapter it will be only in Shippuuden. There is a point for me, doing this, not only does it give more background info, but also some events that happen in the past are going to come up again in the future. I had thought about doing it a different way but I put too much time in it this way to redo it all now. So again, sorry but thanks for letting me know.

* * *

----So often in time it happens, we live our life in chains, and we never even know we have the key------- 

**Already Gone**

Naruto peaked open his eyes weakly with a barely audible groan. His gaze was blind in the darkness but the smell was familiar enough. He was in the hospital. How many more times would he wake up here? His hand dragged under the covers only to rest upon his still beating heart. He felt the bandages but it was the pain that made the memories come to the forefront of his mind. Sasuke's voice echoed in his head and the glinting of the sword in the sunlight blinded him. He closed his eyes trying to block out the brutal vision. Twice now, nearly three years apart, Sasuke had managed to betray him.

His heart beat weakly, and with each agonizing throb it felt as if his heart was trying to deny a beat, his heart was telling him that the betrayal was too much for it to continue.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, remembering the coldness that shined in the man's eyes, the uncaring, unfriendly void that stared at him.

Breathing alerted him that he was not alone. He swung his eyes to his right. His gaze widened upon seeing a female laying her head down upon the end of the bed. "Hinata?" He questioned in a whisper. Sasuke's treachery was slowly put to the back of his mind as he gazed at her. A smile etched upon his lips. She was so odd. His brows knit when the moon's light darted out between clouds and landed upon her. He felt his heart clench and he gripped it with confusion. Had she always been beautiful?

Naruto slowly lifted his feet out from under the blankets and placed them on the floor. His eyes still on her, making sure he wasn't waking her. He panted heavily, gripping his heart painfully, trying to ease the pounding. Naruto got up with the help of the walls and left.

-----

Sakura came through the door, not bothering to look around. She knew where she was going. The dresser that was across the room, still held the picture she herself had long ago burnt up. The dust was thick and covered the entire room. The picture that was face down, she propped it up again seeing their smiling faces. Well, her smiling face. Naruto was scowling in jealousy and Sasuke, well, he had forgotten how to smile by then. Kakashi of course had his face hidden behind the mask. She had been so happy that day finally managing to get her team together for a picture, which had been a hilarious moment in their lives with their constant bickering and disagreements. They were her boys. A thought that had always brought so much pride to her when she was younger.

She had come here, wanting only to see the man she had fallen in love with. She smiled softly to herself and Inner Sakura reminded her softly that, that man in the cell, was not the same as this man in the picture.

Her fingers danced along a key she had laid beside it. Sakura smiled just dimly in remembrance the night she had given him it. But that smile slowly faded, because not two weeks later, he had left this key on her nightstand.

That was the day he broke his promise. She had come here and cried for what had been hours. It was a day she wished she could have forgotten. She sighed heavily shaking her head.

"Oi." Naruto's voice softly whispered in the dark room.

Sakura spun around panting in her fear. But she smiled when she saw Naruto laid out on the big bed, weakly smiling as he held a hand over his heart, where the sword had cut through. "You're finally awake." She climbed up and snuggled against Naruto's side. Though he was surprised by her actions, he said nothing and wrapped an around her contently. "What are you doing here, you're suppose to be in the hospital."

"Ahh, I hate that place." Tears formed in her eyes and her grip that held his shirt at his stomach tightened. They were silent until she sniffed. Naruto's eyes widened when he finally realized she was crying. His brows knit depressingly. His grip on her shoulder constricted. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, that he became so different."

"That's not it." She whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder, her body quacking with her sobs that she tried her hardest to suppress.

"What then, Sakura-chan?"

"I was so scared, I thought you died."

He smiled warmly, his cheeks nearly blushing at that admittance. If he had been younger, those words would have melted him into a big pile of goo. "You should know me better then that, Sakura-chan. I'm going to be Hokage, I can't die."

Her body ripped away and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. Her body shook and her hands fisted on her thighs. Her raging eyes were on him, filled with tears while others rolled down her red cheeks. "But you can, Naruto-kun. Don't you see? You can. You're not invincible. I can't lose you too, Naruto. I can't. Don't make me be alone again."

Naruto gripped her arm and pulled her back down by his side, hugging her tighter. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Gomen." It took several minutes for her to calm down enough for the tears to slow and the shaking to stop. But she still wiped her face every few minutes that they laid there together, not really caring what it looked like. They both needed this comfort, after the day they had. "Is he okay?" He whispered after nearly a half hour of silence.

Her tears instantly strengthen again as she thought back to her visit. The coldness of his voice echoed in the darkness. She pulled back the tears however, remembering the promise she had made to herself years ago, "Don't care about him anymore. He's dead, Naruto. It would just be better to believe he's dead."

"I know it's hard, Sakura-chan. But he's in there somewhere."

She sat up to glare down at him. "This isn't like you, Naruto. There isn't some demon inside of him. Sasuke is not being over taken by anyone. It's him, it's what he wants. We have to face that. Sasuke left us a long time ago and he's not coming back."

"I can't give up. I won't."

"He doesn't care about us, Naruto. He tried to kill you. He would have succeed if it wasn't for Tsuande-sama. I couldn't have saved you. He slit your heart. He knew what he was aiming for. Don't you see? He was hoping to kill you."

Naruto's eyes refused to meet hers the whole time but he gripped the sheets between his fingers until she stopped talking, "I know." He whispered. "I know." A tear fell down his face and Sakura was suddenly sorry that she said so much.

"We got him back, Naruto." She tried to reassure, she tried to make up for the pain she had just unintentionally caused. "You kept your promise. But maybe it's best if we just let him go. I'm tired of waiting for him. I tired of feeling so much guilt. I'm just tired. I want to have a normal life." She smiled suddenly, "Well, as normal as can be with you as my best friend." It was a relief to get a laugh out of him, no matter how weak it was. "Now let me get you back. If Hinata wakes up and finds out your gone, she's going to feel guilty. And nothings worse then a guilty Hyuuga." He smiled and nodded, slowly getting out of the bed and with her help, stood.

"Why is she there anyway?"

"You are hopeless, Naruto. She likes you, you dummy."

"Nani?"

"I know it's hard to believe." He narrowed his eyes in a half-hearted glare but then dropped his gaze to the ground, one hand dragging across the wall to keep himself balanced. Sakura's green orbs glanced at him but she saw that a smile had appeared on his lips. "Nani?"

"I was remembering something."

"Oh, yeah, what's that."

"The contest we had, just before Sasuke left."

"You mean the contest you boys decided to put us through without telling us."

"Hai. That was one of the best times of my life. I must have gotten hit more then forty times in one day. It was worth it. I got to see you in your bathing suit."

"Don't think I won't drop you."

* * *

**---PAST-----****

* * *

**

Shikamaru unfolded a piece of paper with only one hand (the other one nursing his broken rib), which was very hard thing to do. "I think it's time to follow them." He momentarily took the dead cold fish from his face to reveal his swollen shut eye(the aftermath of a very disgruntled Inuzuka).

"What now?" Choji questioned, his fish still rightly in it's place.

"Since our strength test failed, I gave minna ten points. So one more test in our Ninja category. But I think it's the perfect time for the appearance category."

"Meaning what?" Naruto frowned.

"Spying on them while they swim."

"Iie." Neji interrupted, shaking his head.

"This contest was about being a ninja and their appearance. We have to."

"If we get caught…" Naruto's eyes were wide with terrifying visions. Sakura leaving him tied to a tree in a bear infested forest after dipping him in honey came to mind. "We're dead."

"We are ninjas. Stealth is our skill." Lee reminded him with a fist out before him.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I'm the judge."

"How do we know you're not cheating with all of this? Letting Ino win?"

He chuckled. "I know Ino won't win. She's pathetic."

"She's your teammate." Sasuke reminded him, thinking it odd that the young genius would say something like that. But the boy only shrugged.

"Kiba, can Akamaru find them?" Naruto questioned looking over at the boy. Kiba quickly talked to the beige dog who barked happily in agreement and set the coarse. All boys followed behind.

It wasn't long until they found the hot spring that was just on the other side of a large ten foot high bolder. But down the middle of the huge rock was a skinny slit that allowed the ninja boys to be discreet about their ease dropping and still be able to see up close and personal all the details of the female body.

Needless to say, Neji and Sasuke were the only ones not fighting about peeking through. The two geniuses stood back, shaking their heads before departing from the group. Neji jumped up on a tree branch and sat back, staying with them only to make sure nothing bad was said about his teammate. His byakuga was only activated as a protection, making sure no one else was around.

Sasuke found a tree, which he leaned against, and still it gave him a good insight on the hot spring the girls currently occupied. He wasn't watching or anything, he was just making sure that when the girls figured out they were being watched, he had a good view of the beat down sure to come.

The boys created a ladder with their bodies, Choji on the bottom, with Naruto above him and so on and so forth until Shikamaru tried to keep himself balanced on the very top. Lee cried pathetically since he was incapable of bending his leg, he couldn't possibly be in the formation, which meant, not being able to see Sakura in her under linens.

The girls sat in the nearly boiling water, relaxed and no longer talking about the annoying ways of the male mind. "I wish we had these springs by us." Ino sighed heavily in her relaxation. "The bathhouse we have costs too much."

"Hai, hai," Sakura agreed, stretching out her legs. "I'm so glad to be away from them all. It's so nerve raking."

"So do you think there was an actual scroll?" TenTen questioned.

"I don't know. It kind of amazes me that Naruto would get everyone involved if it was just a trick. I mean what's the point? Either way, I'm kind of disappointed they would do this." (Kiba reached down to keep a hand around Naruto's mouth, who upon finding himself being blamed for everything tried in desperation to fight for his innocence)

"At least you have a screw up in your group. Neji and Lee…I don't know, I thought…I guess it doesn't matter." She mumbled off and looked to the half moon that hung brightly in the sky.

Lee looked up to Neji but the young prodigy wouldn't look to him. He was feeling just as guilty as he was. With the help of his crutch he went over to the tree Neji sat in and plopped down at the trunk, feeling slightly miserable.

"It's getting hot." TenTen whispered lifting herself out of the tank and sitting on the edge only allowing her legs to still be submerged in the water. The other girls promptly followed her movement and they leaned back on their hands to look up at the night sky.

The boys however were having the hardest time keeping quiet. They had a hand covering their months as they stared with wide eyes. Quickly Shikamaru wrote down all the numbers to his subjects and jumped down, "Oi, let's go." He whispered. He began to walk away but when he heard no movement, he turned and saw them still remaining in their positions. "Oi." He called a bit more harshly. If they stayed any longer that might just get caught.

Akamaru whined up at his owner who was the third body in the formation. But he got a sharp "Shh," which he growled at in response. He didn't like being told to be quiet, especially when there were no dangers around. Akamaru growled a bit louder but instantly Kiba's hand was out, again telling him to stop making noise. The man's face however was still not taken from the sliver in the rock.

Shikamaru looked up to Neji, down to Lee, and then over to Sasuke. He nodded to them and they quickly dispersed. Just when Akamaru barked in his anger.

"What was that?" Sakura looked around.

"Umm.." Hinata whispered, "It sounded like, Akamaru." Hearing his name being said, the dog ran around the rock and jumped in her lap. The girls eyes widened in realization.

Instantly, "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, smashing her fist against the solid rock behind her and watched it crumble from existence. There the three man totem pole resided, eyes wide now with fear.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. That's some strength….you got…there…" His voice traveled, catching sight of her moving breasts that were only hidden by a skinny piece of fabric. He never even noticed the foot that smashed right into his cheek.

-------

The four boys that had 'never left the camp site, not even for a single moment' looked behind them where the three emerged. Sasuke sighed rising to go get some more fish, but he had a smirk on his lips. Sakura had sure done a number on them.

Their faces were swollen from bruises. Two of them had knifes still stuck in their calves and arms. They collapsed by the fire. Shikamaru shook his head, "I told you not to go." He lied, unsure if the girls had followed or not, but he wasn't taking any chances. Lee gingerly took the knifes from their bodies and poured water over their wounds, ignoring their hisses of pain.

Sasuke dropped the bucket of fish next to them which the three instantly put on their faces to relieve of the pain. It was the same time the girls entered the camp, fully clothed and arms folded over their chests, eyes shut tightly. He watched with humor as the walked right past them and to the tent.

Shikamaru brows knit. "What are you doing?"

Sakura turned around but noticing Hinata was not following, unsure who to side with, she grabbed her arm and brought her over to the group. "We are taking over this tent."

"Demo--"

"Iie. We deserve it. And just because you were smart enough not to get caught doesn't mean those three over there didn't rat on you." She bit, glaring darkly at Naruto then Sasuke who was staring at her without fear, giving her no power of him. She growled violently before shoving herself in the tent.

Ino glared at her two boys but Shikamaru just smirked rebelliously, and Choji was too swollen in the face to see. Ino hid her smile behind her hand, Shikamaru was such a jerk. She stomped her foot and swiftly turned into the tent.

TenTen looked to see what her teammate's faces would reveal but they both refused to meet her eyes, and she knew they felt guilty. Somehow that took all the fun out of it. She sighed slightly disappointed.

Hinata stared at the ground, her toe digging in the dirt, her hands fisting the hem of her shirt. Her arm was grabbed and she was forced in the tent. It zipped up, in the deathly silence, it sounded to the boys like it was sealing their fate.

Too embarrassed or ashamed to talk they went about setting up their beds on the grassy floor, rolling out their sleeping bags. Their clothes were left on, it was chilly outside tonight and besides, this was their first 'mission' all together, none were exactly comfortable with the other yet.

It was a half an hour after laying down in the semi-darkness that Naruto sat up, sighing exasperated while looking up at the half moon. Kiba sat up also, then soon all the rest. Kiba looked at all of them, shaking his head with a large smile on his face. "We're pathetic." He mumbled, petting Akamaru when he whined. It was all on their minds, he was stating the fact. None of them could sleep without their team being together.

Shikamaru looked to Choji. A space was between them where Ino always laid before, "Are we pathetic, Choji?" The man nodded, reaching for his bag to get chips out. He always eats when he's stressed.

Lee glanced over at Neji, the boy was staring down at the floor. "Very pathetic." The same space was between them, meant for TenTen. Neji nodded once, dropping himself back down harshly on the ground. He had never been so stupid before, and acted such like a child. His hands were folded under his head as he looked up at the stars, glaring up at them if it was all their fault

Naruto smiled brightly to Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes uncertain why the kid was gazing at him like that. Sakura was in that tent and not between them where she should be. There was no way they were going to sleep tonight yet the kid never looked happier. "It was worth it, though." He laughed laying back down. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes mumbling, 'aho' as he laid down.

Kiba however was jealous. At least they still had someone else. Shino was away and he was alone. He looked down to Akamaru and the dog licked his face. Well, maybe not entirely alone. He pet the animal and rested back down.

--------------------

Unzipping the tent, Sakura exited, wanting more then anything to curl in between her two best friends. The nightmare she just had was enough for her to forgive them instantly, well, maybe not Naruto, but enough for her to come crawling back to them. Her heart was still pounding and sweat rolled down her temple which she rubbed off. The sound of his voice still echoed in her ear, the one with long black hair and snake like eyes. Her body shivered at the thought. She needed to make sure he was alright.

But when she found Sasuke's bed empty, her breath caught it in her throat. Grabbing her pouch from the floor, Sakura ran as fast as she could between the trees and out to the clearing. She stalled then, seeing his figure by the moonlight, out by the lake a bit away from where she was. Her hand rested on her chest, reassuring her heart, he was still here.

Tears however formed in her eyes as she watched him. She wondered only upon what he was thinking. The memories that ate away at him, she was sure of it. The only reason he woke with such a fright almost every night. Eight years of living with nightmares that were true, that had happened right before his eyes. She remembered the conversation she had stumbled upon between two soldiers. She remembered how her heart had stopped beating just for a single moment, and she remembered the tears that flowed so easily down her cheeks. She had gone home, and thrown up. Her mother, tried so desperately to ease her pain, not knowing what had caused her to become so tragic.

But she couldn't say anything to him, the next time she saw him. She couldn't pity him. She couldn't treat him any different from before. She wanted only now, to make him happy. No matter what she has to do to accomplish it. She was going to make him happy again. Make him see that life doesn't have to be so unbearable.

Sasuke looked out on the still lake, a light mist was rising from the motionless water, appearing as glass. The moon shined brightly from above but none of these things he was seeing at the moment. His mind was far off to almost ten years prior. Memories that didn't want to leave him, no matter how much he begged them too.

------Flashback------

_The six year old Sasuke hung on tight to the air filled floating device he sat on. His brother was shoulder deep in the water, his large hands resting on the device, pushing it. Sasuke placed his tiny hand next to his brother's, a frustrated frown on his lips when he noticed the difference between them. He sighed childishly. He had tried his hardest to keep up with Itachi, swimming across the lake and back but by the time they got to the other side, he found himself unable to return. Itachi had quickly blown up this device and placed him on it and was now slowly pushing him back to shore. _

"_Oi, onii-san?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Will I ever be as tall as you?"_

_The young Itachi smiled softly, "Taller and better."_

_Sasuke smiled happily at this and looked out to the dock where his mother was. He waved happily and she, with worry in her stance waved back. He looked down at his brother again. "Oi, onii-san?"_

"_Hai."_

_His little cheeks reddened as he concentrated. "Do you have girl problems?" Itachi laughed, smiling up at his little brother. Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he inquired, "Girls stop being weird when you grow up, right?"_

"_Do you have girl problems, Sasuke?"_

"_Hai." He whispered exasperated, flopping over exaggerated on the device. "Whenever I walk past any of them at the park they make funny noises. They won't even play with me. They don't have problems playing with other boys."_

"_You'll understand when your older."_

"_I want to understand now, onii-san. Is something wrong with me?"_

"_Iie. You're a pretty boy, that's all."_

"_Pretty?" He made a sour face, "Men aren't suppose to be pretty. I don't want to be pretty, onii-san."_

"_Listen, Sasuke." The young child sat up anxiously, eyes wide. "Girls are annoying. And they will continue to be annoying for the rest of your life. Best thing to do, is find some girl that is not as annoying as all the rest and be friends with her. Ignore all the others."_

"_There's no way to stop them from being annoying?"_

"_Iie."_

"_Okasan isn't annoying, onii-san."_

"_She can be when she wants to be." Sasuke was stomped as he stared at his older brother but he just shook his head and laid back down on the floaty, hoping that when he gets older, he'd understand girls. _

_------End------_

His katana was pulled swiftly out and pressed against the neck of the person behind him. The gasp however, brought his attention to the future, and he widened his gaze when he saw her emerald eyes staring fearfully down at him. He pulled it away quickly, looking down at the blade with uncertainty, his hand shaking only slightly. Her words however took him from his thoughts and he stuffed it back in it's pouch.

"Can I sit with you?" He shrugged and folded his arms. She sat beside him, keeping a good distance. From the corner of his eye he saw her touch her neck and when she took her hand away there was blood on her fingers. She quickly wiped it away, hoping he hadn't seen it. "It's beautiful out here." Sakura whispered daring herself to look at him but she didn't. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can ask you the same question."

She shrugged, "A little nightmare. I'll get over it." She looked down, fiddling with the object held in other hand but Sasuke couldn't see it from where he was sitting. "Sasuke-kun." Her voice was hesitant and he did nothing to persuade her to hurry. She was taking him away from the thoughts that plagued him, he wasn't in a rush to get rid of her. "That man…That Orochimaru guy…"

"There is nothing to worry about. I told you to forget it."

"I know. I haven't told Naruto, like I promised. Demo I…And Kaka-sensei said it was better….Demo…." She whispered, her body shook in memory of her nightmare. She had to say it, she just had too. "That man….He said. He said, you would go looking for him. For power." Her eyes were on him, but he was refusing to look at her. "Will you? Will you leave, Sasuke-kun?"

He stared out on the water, his arms folded over his chest and his fingers dug into his palms, but this movement was invisible to her. He had to answer, if he took to long, she might figure him out. But, did he want to lie?

Sasuke looked to her for the first time and her eyes shined like stars. Wasn't he happy here, with Team Seven, having a family again? People that actually cared about him? She was the least annoying female around him and she was getting better as time went on. And Naruto was becoming….

He turned his gaze away. "Iie." It was a simple answer, one to make her happy. But as he felt her shift in mood, he wasn't sure if he felt guilt for that answer.

"I'm glad, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him standing, preparing to go before she turned back to him and he stared up at her in question. She held out a key. "I want you to have this."

He took it and examined it. "What's it for?"

"It's key to my house." She saw his look and she smiled brightly, giggling, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Just so you don't think it's weird, I gave one to Naruto too. He's actually had one for a while. It's to let you know, that I'm always here." Her foot dug into the dirt below and she dropped her gaze. "My door is always open, whenever you need me."

Sasuke watched her leave, holding the key between his fingers.

Maybe, it didn't have to be a lie. He could get stronger here, with them. And Naruto can be his best friend, and Sakura can be…

He could stay here.

Barely a trace of a smile was on his lips, and it was gone quicker then it came. He put the key in his pouch and headed back to camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Terms:

Demo-- But - Minna- Everyone

Thanks for reading, please, let me know what you think and stuff and if you have any questions!

Next Time:

**Present**: They receive dreadful news from Otogakure that Naruto and Sakura must face.

**Past**: The group makes their way back to Konoha, and when they get there, their four angry faces of their senseis meet them.


	4. Innocence Lost

Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this, it's a bit bloody, just for warning.

* * *

---------I've made my way, I'll have to deal with the fact that there is no changing, my tomorrow forever, be altered by my yesterday. Somethings are meant to be. If I could change it all i would do it. In a heart beat.----

**Chapter 4-- Innocence Lost**

Sakura held Naruto tight by her side. Kakashi was walking in front of them, his book momentarily forgotten as they went up the steps too silently. Every now and again the single eye would glance behind. He caught Sakura's gaze only to turn away again. Sakura sadly smiled, knowing exactly what the older ex-AMBU member was thinking. Had he been there, he would have realized Sasuke's intentions, and would have stopped the harm that had been done. Sakura snuck a glance at Naruto who was too busy concentrating on the steps he was taking to notice.

The young fox bearer panted heavily and he held his heart with care. It may only be the third day since he got stabbed, but compared to his usual healing time this was taking much longer. It was infuriating to rely on other people but he could not deny Sakura and her wish to help. Her guilt was high enough. And though they thought him mindless of it, he knew Kakashi and everyone else that day felt blameworthy for allowing Sasuke to get so close, and that made him feel worse then the wound did.

They entered the Hokage's office and she was sitting at her seat looking down at the sheets of paper before her when she looked up and all the stress fled from her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She questioned harshly, without emotion but they could see the concern in her eyes.

Naruto smiled softly, "Yosh, obaa-chan."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance before looking down at her papers. "I have some news. Something you all are not going to like." Naruto reached for a chair, and with Sakura's help roughly sat in it. Tsunade's eyes were on him, watching with a bit of guilt, and a bit of sorrow in her orbs. When he smiled lopsidedly her thoughts cut off and she scowled back "Orochimaru is dead."

"Nani?" Sakura, wide eyed and jaw slack.

Naruto looked down at the floor. His fists clenched on his thighs, uncertain if he was relieved the man was dead, or angry that he wasn't the one to kill him. He glanced over to Sakura whose eyes rested on the floor, fingers to her lips. "Hold on." Her voice sounded and Naruto brows knit, "Why is that not a good thing?"

Tsunade sighed, "We have reason to believe, Sasuke, defeated him."

Sakura's breath stalled in her throat and for the longest time, she couldn't move. How could he have gotten so powerful, Inner Sakura questioned harshly. And yet another question popped in her head; was he really that different?

But a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to Kakashi who only smiled lightly down at her. She returned the gesture, coming back to herself. She suddenly wanted a chair, her knees wobbling slightly. She glanced to Naruto. His blue eyes were gazing out the window, in the direction of the jail that was so very far away. He could only imagine the horrible things Orochimaru had done to him while in his care. Oh, if only he had defeated Sasuke, he would have never been alone. The ache of his heart now burned with the desire to go back in time, and redo the stupid mistake he had done in allowing Sasuke to get away. He cleared his throat before he forced out, "How do you know, he did it?"

"We don't really know. However. Orochimaru's body was found not far from where we found Sasuke. He was split in two by a sword." Naruto shut his eyes, hearing metal scrapping as it was taken out of it's holster.

The Hokage continued. "It was at least three days prior. If this is true, then there is no reason not to believe that Sasuke has followers. Powerful followers, just like Orochimaru. They might come looking for him. There were people watching us that day, when we retrieved Sasuke. But they stayed back. For what reasons….maybe they thought they were outnumbered. Or maybe Sasuke wanted them to stay back. Face you alone. Or maybe even it had been his plan to get caught….There are several theories floating around. This just means we have to be more cautious then normal."

"What should we do?" Sakura questioned.

"We might have to transfer him. Word in the prison will get out fast. If they know how powerful Sasuke is, they might do anything to help him escape." She waited only a minute until she continued, "Otogakure is rebelling. There have been many reports about breakouts, and wars are beginning to expand. Many Oto-nin have fled the country. Another thing to worry about." She stood from her desk to walk around it, putting a hand on Naruto's numb shoulder, "For now, get better as fast you can. You will be needed soon. Both of you." She waved her hand and dismissed them.

* * *

**Past**

* * *

Naruto's stomach was used as the alarm. It gurgled so loud, Sasuke snapped open his, preparing for an earthquake. The other boys sat up and glared at him. Naruto rubbed his stomach, "Gomen." He whispered sheepishly.

The girls emerged from their tent already awake and dressed just as they rose from their sleeping bags, rubbing their soar backs. The boys tried their hardest to meet their teammate's gaze but the girls adamantly refused. "We'll get the food." Sakura bit, obviously still angry about the night prior. She wanted only to far away from them for the time being. She hadn't known that it was going to be used as the last test to the ninja category. Shikamaru watched, hidden in the trees and took down the results on the accuracy test before running back to the group.

He sat down with a yawn. "Totals are up." The boy's quickly gathered around. "Hinata." Kiba gripped Akamaru, the dog grasped for air, trying to claw his way out. "Last place with 79 points." He fell off his chair. "Ino, next with eighty one points."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino stepped up, holding her batch of fish in one hand, the other rested on her hip.

"Fish, Fish, Fish." Naruto grasped the four rows of fish and began setting them up next to the fire. Ino looked over to Sakura but the woman shook her head, telling her not to be worried with it.

The girls said nothing to the boys after that. They sat on their side and the six counterparts sat on the other. It was a quiet morning to say the least.

The moment the kunoichi were done with their meal they stood and without any word to the boys began walking down the path. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "How long do you think they will keep this up?"

"I'm telling ya, the silent treatment is the worst." Kiba explained, Akamaru barking in agreement.

The genius looked to Sasuke and Naruto, "It's your onna. She's leading them to rebel against us." Naruto looked to Sasuke unsure what that was suppose to mean but Sasuke's eyes were shut and he just shrugged his shoulders.

The male ninja's hurried to pack up their stuff then caught up with the females, however keeping their distance by a half a mile, close enough to reach if danger presents itself, far enough to talk amongst themselves without having to whisper.

Naruto jumped in the air with a big, "Yahoo!" he laughed full heartedly, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Sakura-chan is the best! In your face!" He danced in front of Kiba, sticking out his tongue.

Akamaru looked up at his owner with a whine and when given the head nod, the dog attacked, biting the boy's ankle. Naruto jumped up and down trying to shake the thing from him, "Ow Ow ow. Get him off, get him off, I can't feel my leg." Sasuke sighed with annoyance and shook his head.

Kiba laughed and snapped his finger once, the dog released the blond fool and jumped in his owner's arm, "Great job, Akamaru." The dog happily barked.

"Oi. Look." Sasuke interrupted and pointed ahead. "Who are they?" The guy's quickly snapped to attention as they saw four male ninja standing directly in front of the girls.

----------------------

Sakura aggregately rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Not this again. Naruto, what the hell is your problem!" She screamed her eyes searching the trees. The other three females looked to her, unsure if this was the same incident they happened upon before. TenTen looked back. The boys were no where insight. She shook her head.

"Those boys are really getting on my nerves. We are never doing this again. Never going on a mission together, I refuse."

Ino placed a hand on her hip. "I totally agree with you, I mean, what was the point of all of us going. We met no dangers along the way, it's been the easiest mission of my life. I haven't even seen the damn scroll, what if it doesn't even exist?"

"Oi, Kono Ama!" The bandit screamed, annoyed beyond all belief.

Ino stepped up, knife waving in his face, "Oi, watch it, Naruto, or I swear to Kami, I will kick you in the-"

"Usse, busu!" The male ninja grabbed Ino quickly by the hair, pulling her up against him, bending her arm to make her own kunai press tight against her throat.

"Naruto, that is enough!" Sakura screamed, quickly getting out her weapon.

"Sakura." Ino whimpered, "I don't think it's Naruto."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and her body stiffened. What if it wasn't Naruto? And these were really bandits ready to kill her? "Oh, kami." She whispered, her hand suddenly shaking with fear, her eyes wide

The males smirked upon seeing their demeanor change. "Baka onnas. It's good to see such pretty yarimans." The man that held Ino pulled her tighter to his chest, daring her to move with the knife pressed so tightly to her neck. "Beat the shit out of them but make sure they're still usable." The men chuckled as they stepped forward.

Sasuke ran up from the side, slamming against Sakura's shoulder, knocking her to the floor, but effectively taking her place. Naruto came from the other side, running in front of Hinata while Shikamaru dropped down from behind. His shadow quickly trapped the one who held Ino.

TenTen narrowed her eyes. Why was she so surprised when no one came to her damn rescue. It's not like she needed to be rescued or wanted to be rescued. But, it would have been nice if they offered, you know? She reached in her pocket for her scrolls. However. She stalled and turned her wide gaze.

Naruto held his hand in position to make copies of himself, his threatening words echoing the empty pathway, "I kick your asses for talking to them that way!" But before his famous Kage Bunshin fell from his lips out of the corner of his eye, he became aware of a most disturbing sight.. He looked to his right and his eyes widened with confusion. Sasuke's body had somehow changed. His entire left side was overtaken in a wave of black designs. Naruto's mouth dropped open when the boy lashed out, his katana slashing across his opponent's neck. Blood sprayed the floor but Sasuke's body dived before the blood fell and slammed his knife up into the second man's heart. He twisted it a with malicious smirk on his face.

The movements had been so quick, he wasn't even sure if what he saw was Sasuke or not. It was more like a beast had taken over. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The one who held Ino suddenly screamed with agony and Ino's voice could only mimicked him with her own high pitched yell in her fright. The bandit's hand that held her fell to the floor, twitching. Blood was squirting out but the man could only gape in response for Sasuke cut his other arm off within two seconds of each other before stabbing the bandit in the eye. The body fell back with a sickening thud.

Naruto knew it had happened all so fast, no one had any time to stop or say anything to halter the boy. But he watched it all in slow motion it seemed. He could see each wave of hair, each expression Sasuke made, each swift movement as he ripped the last guy apart, the one that stood in front of him.

Sakura's eyes were wide and full of fear, unable to move this time. The memory of Sasuke breaking the arms of the guy from Sound flashed in her head. This is what would have happened if she hadn't stopped him. She willed herself to stand but before it had even begun, it had ended. The only evidence that anything had happened was the blood. The red liquid that sprayed on her face, covering her body, soaking her knees as she sat in the dirt. She was faced with the brutal fact that Sasuke had done this, and would have done it to the Sound ninjas if she hadn't stopped him.

Sasuke dropped easily to his feet and stood in between the halves of the final body. Naruto's gaze was penetrating, he could feel it without turning. He panted heavily, his thoughts scrambled to figure out what he had just done. His hand was shaking, the left hand that had a mind of it's own sometimes. The blade dropped, the only sound that vibrated in the air. He turned, the black curse slowly danced up his arm and leg, and fell away from his face to be once again sealed. His eyes were on Naruto, the boy stared at him with disbelief and fear.

It took almost two whole minutes for thoughts to make sense and instantly Naruto's voice echoed the silence, "What the hell was that?" he screamed. The only one left that didn't know of the disease that infected his best friend.

Sasuke ignored him, looking over to Sakura, whose fear was even greater then before. He went over to her to kneel down. "Where are you bleeding from?" He questioned, trying to ignore everyone that was staring at him. He caught Sakura's eyes, then quickly dropped his gaze to search for any wounds. Her green orbs told him all he needed to know. She was terrified. Of him.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called out, when he became aware of the blood that covered her. He ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru and Choji ran up to Ino. Her shaking body rested in the blood soaked ground and her eyes were wide upon the two appendages that were nearly touching her knees. She did not feel the hands that helped her stand or hear the words that spoke to her. She was numb and in shock when she saw her hands completely covered in the red liquid that was not her own. Shikamaru lifted her up in his arms and hurried to the river that was just a few feet from them, Hinata was behind them wishing to help.

Sakura stared back at him, her gaze unblinking even when his eyes were on her and his normal appearance filled her gaze. But his question was echoing in her head and Inner Sakura was screaming at her to wake up. She blinked and shook her head, shaking out all the bad thoughts that had just filled her imagination. She smiled, shaking, "It's…It's not mine." Her voice was hoarse, she coughed to clear it. "I'm fine." She rested her trembling hand in Naruto's, too afraid to touch Sasuke, she stood. But her legs shook too horribly and she ended up falling against him. Sasuke questioned her, holding her by the shoulders "When you…" His hands, soaked in blood, touched her. Her mind flashed the malicious images in front of her again, stalling her voice. But she broke the gaze off his hands to break away from the fear. "I think I hurt my ankle." Sakura couldn't help her obvious pull from Sasuke to get away.

Sasuke dropped his hands instantly, catching the blood on them and wiping them off on his shorts. His cheek muscles flexed in aggravation toward himself as he watched Naruto wrap an arm around her shoulders and under her knees. "Let's take you to the river." She did not meet his gaze again as Naruto lifted her away.

Neji dropped from the tree branch and Lee exited the shade, limping toward TenTen who glared dangerously at them. Lee knit his brow. "Thanks for the help." She bit.

Lee quickly came to their defense, "We figured-"

"Sure, Whatever." She turned her back with folded arms, basically telling them not to make a sound.

Kiba smiled lopsidedly, "She's dangerous." The boys shared a glance.

Naruto released his hold on Sakura and she quickly crawled over to Ino's motionless body. Hinata was wiping the blood from her arms slowly. "Ino." She whispered, touching the woman's blonde hair. The eyes reacted to her and she smiled softly, reassuringly it seemed. Ino found her emerald eyes, and though she too was covered in blood, Sakura was an angel in her eyes. She threw herself around her in desperate comfort as she cried against her friend's shoulder.

Shikamaru and Choji turned their backs, knowing this wasn't something she would like them to see.

"Come on," Sakura whispered with a smile, "Don't tell me you were afraid."

Ino forced a laugh through her tears pulling back and wiping her face on her sleeve. "I was just about to make my move." She mumbled, her sob was filled with her laughter. Sakura smiled, taking the rag from Hinata and wiping the female's face clear of the blood and tears.

"So much for the damsel in distress act, huh?" Ino laughed again and the nightmare was momentarily forgotten.

-------

It wasn't the most comfiest ride of her life but it sure was the funniest. Sakura squeezed tighter, holding on with all her might, too afraid to be dropped. Naruto had her on his back, since her ankle didn't allow her to walk very well. He was going through obstacles and jumping in trees, basically having the time of his life with Sakura strapped to his back. Every now and then, with a reminder by Sakura he doubled back to the group, since they were just walking normal.

"So I got a question." Sakura grinned as she looked at the whole group. "Who won?"

The boys dropped to the floor. Sakura got off Naruto and limped over to Ino and rested against her side. TenTen and Hinata stared with exasperated expressions. TenTen shook her head in utter disappointment. "So she's right?" TenTen bit, glaring ridiculously hard as Neji helped Lee to his feet. But their gaze refused to meet hers. "Son of a bitch." She rolled her eyes and walked ahead, Lee went swiftly after her, only to find he was no match to her steps with his crutch in tow.

They began walking to catch up with her. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, it wasn't. We didn't….Planned….just happened…"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto tried to make up excuses off the top of his head. How many times has she told him he sucked at lying?

"How'd you find out?" Choji mumbled, quite disappointed it didn't work.

"Well besides all the tests that you put us through and the sneaking around. Hinata used her Byakuga to look in Shikamaru's pocket to look at the paper you were constantly showing the rest of the boys." The genius slapped his face at his stupidity, the other males looked at him with annoyance, as if even they had thought about that.

The group looked ahead to find TenTen stopped in her tracks, it gave them time to catch up to her but it also gave them sight to what she was staring at. There, at the gate entry to Konoha, stood all of their senseis.

Getting back to their regular teams, Sakura switched from leaning on Ino to wrap one arm around each of the boy's shoulders. Normally Inner Sakura would be screaming in her ear feeling Sasuke's arm wrapped around her back, but even she was skeptic and nervously took side glances at the boy.

Just before they came to a stop she heard Ino whisper to Shikamaru, "Please tell me there was an actual mission."

"Hai." he sighed, tired all of a sudden. "Just not such an important one." He finished as they stepped in front of their senseis.

Kakashi put away his dirty book and put both hands into his pockets, staring with his one good eye. Gai was at a crossroad with his emotions. He wanted to appear furious but at the same time, Lee limping toward him with his guilty eyes staring up at him, made him want to cry. Asuma stuck another cigarette in his mouth with a heavy frown. And Kurenai glared with Shino at her side. He had his hands in his pocket, looking out from over his collar. Kiba and Hinata could feel his death glare through his dark sunglasses.

The eleven ninjas hung their heads.

--------------------------

Hokage Tsunade looked like she was about to blow, as she turned around to face the four teams. Her cheeks were red and her fists were clenched, her body tense and slightly shaking with her repressed rage. It was Shizune who whispered, "Remember your blood pressure," but quickly stepped back. When her mistress shut her eyes like that she knew better then to say anything more.

"Shikamaru." She bit through clenched teeth and her glaring eyes were upon him. He had his eyes closed and arms over his chest. It was Asuma who pushed him forward out of the line. The genius dropped his hands and opened his eyes, knowing if he didn't do so he was bound to hear it from his parents later. "Repeat your mission."

"Get scroll." He took it from his pocket and tossed it on the desk.

"Keep going."

"Bring one other person."

"Uh huh."

"Make it back within twelve hours."

"Word for word. I am impressed. Now when, please, tell me. When did I once ever say, Bring as many as you want and take as long as you need." She bit that last part slow through clenched teeth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and yawned. "Never." He answered.

Hokage slammed her fist down on the table and it instantly snapped in two, papers and pieces of word flew in the air and slowly drifted down to earth as she gazed now at the wide eyed ninja. "Am I boring you?" She bit.

"Obaa-chan--"

"Shut it, Naruto." She snapped, never once taking her eyes off the genius. "I made you chuunin much against my wishes. Do not believe I don't have the power to kick you all the way back to the academy. You took ten lives into your hands. And didn't bother to tell anyone. I had the whole sato searching for them. I thought they were taken. Because not too long ago, we were under siege. You remember that right?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked up, and made eye contact with each individual but rested her eyes on Lee. "And you ten. Since when do you take mission without your sensei or me, telling you to. You all are about as stupid as he is. And therefore shall be punished also."

"Obaa-chan."

"Naruto, I will not say it again." She sat in her chair, in front of her demolished desk. "Since you all want to be together so badly, to believe an ass like him--"

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune chided but the woman held up her hand, quieting her.

"I have a mission for you. You are to first go to Kaminari no Kuni. There you will receive the mission to go to Tsuchi no Kuni."

"Why not just go to Tsuchi no Kuni?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade snapped her eyes in his direction and he ducked quickly behind Sakura. "Because I said so." She sighed heavily through her nose. "They are not allies to us and they were the cause to many deaths back when I was still growing up."

"Way back when." Naruto ducked again quickly behind Sakura, this time dodging the Hokage's chair. Sakura shook her head but looked back to her leader. That woman was so amazingly strong. She looked down to her ankle which had been healed by Shizune. Sakura looked over to the other female, wondering just briefly how hard it was to learn about becoming a medic-nin.

The woman straightened herself, pissed more that she no longer had a chair then she was about Naruto being born. She turned her back. "So be cautious. I wouldn't even do this but since you all want to spend more time together, why the hell not. It should take you two weeks. You'll have tons of time. Sasuke will lead you. Lee. As much as you deserved to be punished with them, you will stay here. It is too dangerous for you. And your surgery will be planned for tomorrow." Lee hung his head. Tsunade suddenly swung around, her disappointment was shining in her eyes. "The council wants me to charge you all with treason. You can not leave this sato without **proper surveillance**!" She turned her body away once again to calm her rage. "I'm sure however, your parents will punish you enough. And those of you without parents. Feel lucky you'll go without further chastisement. Get out." The ten genin and one chuunin quickly exited living only their sensei's behind.

Naruto pressed his ear to the door, shooing away Sakura who was pulling at him. "Tsunade-sama. It is a dangerous mission for them to go on without at least one of us." Kurenai voice sounded.

"Tsunade-sama, they should be punished not reward for their experimental of youth." Gai protested.

"I am punishing them." It was quiet. Apparently no one understood the punishment. "Two weeks together, will make them hate each other. They will never pull a stunt like that again for a long time."

"What if it does the exact opposite?"

"What's so bad about having so many comrades?" She waved a dismissing hand, "If they still seem rebellious when they get back, I have the proper missions to keep them separated for at least a year. But I don't think I have to worry about that. See them off, make sure they have the proper equipment for mountain climbing." Humor echoed in her voice but Naruto had no time to question it as Sasuke kicked him away from the door and hurried down the hall.

Upon exiting the building however, the rookies were greeted with a most terrible sight. Their parents.

Hinata and Neji stepped over to Hiashi and bowed deeply and refused to straighten until he turned and they followed without a word.

Shikamaru rolled his head back to stare at the clouds as his mother came up before him. Her voice was loud in his head but he was far from listening until he felt the grip on his ear, pulling him home.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and TenTen soon found themselves alone in each other's company. It weighed heavily on their minds and their eyes rose to the sky, as if waiting for their parents to come down from the heavens just to punish them.

But as they waited, their eyes widened. Gai stood in front of TenTen and Lee with a grave face, and glaring eyes. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"TenTen."

She mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "Gai-sensei."

"As punishment, you will eat my cooking without one word of disgust!"

Lee shouted, "Gai-sensei. If I cannot eat your cooking without one word of disgust, I will eat your cooking for a month."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei."

TenTen bowed her head when they embraced. "I hate my life."

Naruto was completely ignorant of their conversation. Iruka and Kakashi stood before them, glaring down with terrible eyes. Iruka was the first to speak, standing in front of his favorite student, "Naruto, you should know better by now, what were you thinking! Do you know of all the terrible things that could have happened! None of us knew where you were! We were about to start war! We thought someone came in and stole you!"

"Iruka-sensei, I was fine, I swear!"

Sasuke, "Hn." as he watched the pair scream at each other but his eyes lifted to Kakashi, rebellious intention shining in his gaze. Kakashi narrowed his eye, challenging the Uchiha heir in a staring match. Sasuke accepted the challenge, his own set of eyes hardening over.

It took ten minutes but Kakashi won out in the end and he grinned happily. "Don't do that again." He merely stated before poofing from existence. Sasuke crossed his arms in a pout, hating the grey haired man and cursing him to hell.

Naruto hopped to his feet when they were finished with their staring contest and ran up to Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei and I are going to Ichiraku. You coming?" Sasuke shrugged and followed behind.

-------------------------

The next morning, before meeting everyone for their mission, the four female ninjas found each other in the market place, buying the necessary supplies for their two week long trip. They sat now in a small café having breakfast.

Sakura swallowed the rest of the contents of her drink before slamming it on the counter. The three females looked up at her. "I don't see why we're in trouble. We didn't even know it was fake!" The looks she received from the villages that ate in the same café caused her to lower her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe Neji and Lee." TenTen lowered her head on her arms that were crossed on the table.

Ino shrugged, "I don't know why any of us are surprised. I mean, hello! They are immature little asses. We should expect nothing more from them."

"Speak for your own team." TenTen snapped.

"You're gonna have to face it sooner or later, TenTen. You are about as screwed as we are." The weapon's specialist slammed her forehead on the table and whispered a tiny, almost unheard murmur, "I know." Ino patted her back. "But the thing that we can do, is not forgive them. The silent treatment had it's advantages. We didn't have to talk to them."

"Yeah, but they get so grouchy." Sakura sighed heavily, "All right, that's what we're going to do. We are going to give them the silent treatment until they cave." She put her hand out. Ino and TenTen quickly put their's in. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and put it on theirs. "Yosh!"

"TenTen." The four girls raised their eyes to the new male at the head of their table. Neji's clear eyes paid no attention to the rest, just her. "May I speak with you?" He turned and walked out of the building.

"What do you think?" She looked to the others.

Sakura shrugged. "I say, see what he wants, demo, don't talk to him. Rememeber."

"Hai." She stood and followed after him. TenTen folded her arms over her chest and she glared with hard eyes upon her teammate. His back was to her. She narrowed her gaze, if he even tried to make an excuse she was going to shove a kunai somewhere very unpleasant.

Her eyes widened when he turned around. He leaned his body over and he bowed his head. "Gomen nasai, TenTen."

"Neji…" She whispered, completely taken back by his demeanor. Her heart sank and she was instantly sorry that he ever felt guilty for anything.

TenTen eyes widened, just then realizing what she had promised with the girls. She sighed angrily through her nose, "Kuso." She stomped her foot and turned from him, "Hold on." She bit going back inside the café and up to the girls. She slammed the money for her food down on the table, hanging her head, her other hand fisted at her side.

Sakura was the first to realize what was wrong, "You can't!" She nearly screamed. "You're the strongest out of all us, if you cave what will that say about us!"

TenTen straightened, still beyond angry that she was going to be the first to give in. "He apologized." She snapped, her eyes narrowed in her rage.

"He what?" Ino questioned. "Was not expecting that."

"I'll never understand them. Any of them, ever." TenTen threw her hands in the air and stomped her way back outside where Neji was waiting patiently. She glared at him with narrowed eyes. He, in turn, looked absolutely bewildered. Why did she looked at him like that? He had just apologized much against his better judgment. TenTen passed by him with another angry sigh. "Come on, let's go train." His brows knit. Did this mean he was forgiven?

He followed but shook his head, he'll never understand girls. Ever

* * *

That's it for this week!

Kono Ama-- Bitch--------------Kaminari no Kuni-Land of Lightening

Tsuchi no Kuni---Land of Earth---------------------Yosh--Okay, alright, fine

Usse busu--Shut up, Ugly girl-------------------- yarimans---slut

Next Time:

**Present**: Sakura and someone unexpected have an unexpected conversation--Kami, I hope you all don't hate me.

**Past**: The team set off to meet the Raikage

**Author's Note---- **I'm trying to decide weather to add Itachi, into the story, (It won't be for a long time, but I had an idea for him) So if you don't mind, please tell me if you think I should, thanks.


	5. Foolish You

-AFTER CHAPTER: READ AUTOR's NOTE (at bottom) BEFORE YOU CURSE ME!

Thanks.

* * *

**--Chapter 5-- Foolish You**

--'Cause you're just the same as me, we're using each other, so selfishly.--

--

Sakura exited the hospital with exasperation. She wrapped her fur coat around her, shivering from only moments of being outside, and she watched her breath drag away in the sharp wind as she gazed up at the moon. It was nearly full and very high in the sky expressing the lateness of the hour. Naruto finally went to sleep. She had slipped in a drug with the ramen she got from his favorite place, Ichiraku. It was a sneaky thing to do but the over hyper active boy needed his rest. She thought sadly, especially from all the thoughts that were going through his head.

Saving Sasuke was turning out to be the worst thing for team seven then losing Sasuke. It reminded Naruto of his failure. Naruto losing Sasuke resulted in the Uchiha to lose himself. Now no traces of the boy they once knew and loved resided. And it was team seven that felt the guilt of that. It was almost too much to bare.

Tears were endangering her eyes but she shook her head and strengthened her resolve. Tears were no longer allowed to fall, even now that he was back. She had promised herself not one single tear would be released while Sasuke was away, and no matter that his body had returned, he still wasn't here.

Sakura smiled brightly upon seeing the five foot tall, seven foot long dog sleeping in her doorway. And snuggled up against his thick fur was his owner Kiba, fast asleep. Sakura knelled down in front of him, tapping his leg. His eyes snapped open with alertness but upon seeing her, he smiled, stretching. "I heard you got back. I waited by the hospital but I figured you wanted some time, so I came here."

"I've been back for a few days now, you should have come up. And why didn't you let yourself in? What happened to the key I gave you?" His eyes rolled all around, suddenly refusing to meet hers. "You lost it? Again? That's the forth one." She sighed, patting the dog's head when he whined. "Move it." She stepped around him to unlock the door. "Now, Akamaru, I just cleaned my place, don't go wagging that tail unless you want another thrashing." The giant beast bowed his head with a whimper.

"Don't be so mean." Kiba defended, following her in and closing the door after Akamaru entered. He pointed to his make shift bed for the dog and Akamaru quickly went and laid in it. Better to stay where one was wanted then follow his master every where and get in trouble. "So…"

Sakura looked up from making sandwiches for all three of them. "So…Nani?"

He shook his head, it was obvious he was going to need to take his time with this conversation. He sat on the couch, "How's Naruto? I heard he got pretty hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal. Any other person would have died. But not him." She sighed, putting on the top piece of bread. She carried hers and Kiba's in one hand and tossed the other to Akamaru who was waiting patiently, keeping his betraying tail between his legs so it wouldn't wag. She sat beside Kiba, handing him his sandwich and quickly digging into hers. It was her third bite however that she noticed him looking at her. She turned her gaze to him. "Nani?"

"And how's Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head, taking another bite. She swallowed, resting her head back against the couch, "Different."

"Did you expect anything less?"

She sighed, getting very uncomfortable where this conversation was going. She stood, throwing the rest of the sandwich to the dog after taking one last bite. She poured herself some tea and took a sip. The silence forced out her conviction. "I wasn't expecting anything." It was a lie she knew. She had expected Sasuke to be different...but capable of killing Naruto...was a nightmare she hadn't woken up from yet.

She shook her head, empting of the emotions that were piling. Sasuke and everything related to him wasn't something she dealt with. He was something that she locked deep inside of herself, and thrown the key down a forgotten well. She was not about to release it all either. "I went by your house the other day. I thought since Hinata was here, you would be too."

Kiba understandingly smiled. This was how it always happened when ever any conversations of Sasuke had come up in the past. She would push it aside. She certainly had gotten stronger not only physically but mentally as well. He just wished he could help. Kiba took a bite and nodded. "Hinata wasn't back from another mission so we had to leave without her."

"She's at the hospital. She been there ever since we got back."

Kiba averted his eyes looking to his dog, "Hai, I figured she would be." Akamaru whined in sympathy.

Sakura watched him with a sad smile. This is why they were good for each other. They were both in love with someone else. Kiba was in love with Hinata and she, well, she was in love with a dead man. But that didn't mean they didn't desire a relationship. Any type of relationship. True, they've been together for a little over a year now, but that didn't mean they were any closer to falling in love with each other then they were when they started this little affair. But they had managed to trick everyone around them. All their friends had been happy for them when they finally allowed it to be known. Or when they couldn't keep it secret anymore.

Either way, the relationship filled a gap in both their lives.

"You ready for bed?" His way of getting the subject dropped as well, she knew. They were too much alike in that catagory.

"Having a sleep over at Shino's again? Isn't your okasan going to figured it out?"

"I'm sure she knows already but as long as we don't talk about it, it's not against the rules." Kiba grinned and followed his girlfriend into the bedroom. Akamaru whined loudly, a habit of his when he wasn't allowed to follow.

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

Sakura and Ino glared with folded arms as the weapons specialist walked in between her two boys. Her light brown eyes refused to look up. Sakura looked to Ino, "It's really no fun without all of us being involved in this little rebellion."

"But that doesn't mean we're not going to do it. Right Hinata?" Ino looked to the female who was staring down to the floor.

"We..well, I…I…Shino-kun…didn't do anything…and Kiba-kun…apologized…" She looked over to the two boys talking to one another.

"Whatever, go on." Sakura groaned, the female glanced at her for a moment before bowing her head.

"Gomen, Sakura-san." She whimpered walking softly over to them, her eyes however on Naruto who she passed with much heed.

"We're going to have to do some work on her. She needs our help." Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. The blond boy was chattering away like crazy, and Sasuke's eyes were shut. She smiled, he probably wasn't even listening. Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly and she hurried to throw her gaze elsewhere, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Minna." He waited till they all looked to him. "Let's go." He didn't know why he was put in charge, and he didn't care to know why. But as long as he was, that meant he could get this done as quick as possible. Everyone waved bye to Lee who was sadly left behind and jumped into the trees. Their speed was unusual fast but no one dared to complain.

--

Eight hours of jumping through trees and climbing mountains was enough however to make them _all_ complain. Kumogakure no Sato was finally in sight and nearly everyone sighed with the greatest relief. They rested for several minutes, catching their breath, finally winning against the cruel and ruthless Sasuke.

"Damn, who knew he could be such a hardass." Ino mumbled, leaned up against Sakura's back, both sitting on the dirt ground. "I've never been pushed so hard." She mumbled.

"Good thing about it, we still are in time to get a room at an inn. We don't have to camp out." Sakura panted, looking up at Sasuke who was only a little out of breath. How did he get so much energy? The black flash of his cursed seal distracted her and she looked away. It was that thing's doing. That mark that she's come to hate more then the guy who did it. But a positive thing out of it (If it could be viewed as positive), he was getting stronger. He was even nearing Naruto's stamina.

Speaking of which, the blond was bouncing up and down at the moment, "I'm so hungry, how come we didn't stop not once, now I want to get some ramen, I wonder which place is better? Do you think they have a ramen place? I wish I packed some from Ichiraku. I was there this morning for breakfast, why didn't I think of it--"

"Damatte!" Sakura and Ino screamed in annoyance. His blue eyes were wide in fear and he scooted closer to Sasuke.

"Let's go." The Uchiha demanded, jumping down the side of the cliff, his rope the only thing keeping him from falling the four hundred feet.

"There is a road you know." Ino complained, grabbing Shikamaru's hand to help her up. (which he nearly fell over, having not offered his hand. He reached out and quickly gripped Choji's scarf and it kept him up.) Shikamaru yanked his hand from her grasp, glaring at her but she only smiled sarcastically. He made a little grumbling sound of complaint which she quickly replied with her middle finger.

The village was quiet for it being so early in the night. The sun had just sunk below the horizon and the moon was slowly rising to take it's place. Villagers were staring with great concern, and talking amongst themselves in a whisper. The place was way different from Konoha. There were no trees, no grass, no color basically. Just rocks upon rocks. The buildings were made of stone, unpainted so no one was different from the other except the signs that hung on the outside.

The ten ninjas followed behind the leader Sasuke but they held skepticism in their eyes. He surely acted as if he knew where he was going. But it appeared as if he was just walking toward the largest building in the village.

Which was exactly what Sasuke was doing. The mission stated he needed to speak with the Raikage so that's where he planned to go. They all went up the steps and Sasuke quickly showed the guards at the door his pass. They were reluctant but allowed them entryway with nothing more then subjective looks.

"This place sure is quiet." TenTen mumbled, gripping her katana in her pouch.

"It's nothing like our home." Kiba whispered and Akamaru barked in agreement.

A guard came into view, "What is your purpose here?"

Sasuke answered, "We need to speak with the Raikage. We come from Konohagakure no Sato."

The guard disappeared behind a door for a few minutes before that door was opened wide, allowing them to enter a huge, seemingly empty room. But to the right, next to a fire was a bamboo screen and it lit up a person sitting behind it. His appearance however was held in shadow.

The eleven ninjas bowed in unison. "Our Hokage sent us to you for a mission." Sasuke said. He really didn't like this. He wasn't a person to be in charge only by the fact that he was not a people's person. He did not like speaking to anyone with respect, let alone people he didn't even know.

"Well, it's about time that onna does something right. Konohagakure having an onna as kage, just as pathetic as the land." The voice was hoarse with old age and lined with over importance.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as did every ninja in the group.

Naruto of course was the one to say anything, "Oi, she the best damned kage in all of the satos so watch what you say, ojii-san!"

The Raikage's voice was quick with malice, "Do not speak to me you pathetic Ainoko. Only bloodlines are worthy enough. It would do you well, Uchiha, to keep that loudmouth gaki quiet."

Sasuke shot a glare to Naruto and Sakura quickly trapped a hand over the blond's mouth before he was able to respond. "How do you know of the Uchiha clan?"

"That symbol you wear is well known enough. Why don't you show me those eyes of yours?" Sasuke narrowed his gaze, unsure how to respond to such a request. But the man spoke again, "And two Hyuugas. It is my lucky day. Please step forward and let me see you." Kiba glanced to Hinata, who didn't move from her spot as she fidgeted with her fingers. He gently pushed her forward and so unexpected was she, she nearly tripped if it hadn't been for Kiba's arm that held her up. She smiled softly, nervously and then dropped her gaze to the floor. Neji however only stiffened in his stance, not taking one step forward from beside TenTen. The Kage was quick to take note of that and nearly growled, "You dare such insolence, Branch servant. Step forward immediately, or I will have you whipped." TenTen leaned over to whisper in his ear and against his better judgment the boy stepped forward. "Hn. That's more like it." The man behind the screen shifted and he came around, standing at his full height of five feet, nearly even with a few of them. He was crippled and walked with a tall cane, his yellow robes swayed with each step. The Raikage stopped in front of Hinata first, looking straight into her eyes with his own. Naruto gaped upon seeing the man's pupils. They were the typical black but zigzagged like lightening instead of the normal circle.

Hinata was getting nervous, her hands played with the hem of her shirt, refusing to look up. But the old man's croaked fingers rose to her chin and forced her to raise her gaze. "What gorgeous eyes." He mumbled. "How unlucky it was for Hiashi to have a female heir. What's your name? "

"Umm…I'm…I'm Hinata." She whimpered. Her body shook unsure why she showed so much fear when she saw the lightening bolts looking at her.

Naruto suddenly didn't like the look that was in the man's eye and the way he touched Hinata so roughly upon her chin. "Yamette, leave her alone." He took a quick step forward ready to grab for Hinata, but the old man's movements, though undetectable stopped him in his tracks. The cane was raised to his neck, the tip of a elongated sword was revealed barely touching Naruto's neck.

"One more word out of you and your comrades will take you home in pieces."

"Sakura, take him out." Sasuke demanded.

The Raikage dropped his shikomizue, hitting the ground and the sword was sheathed once again. "Hai, Ainoko, take out the trash with yourself." Sasuke's narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man, "Everyone else may stay." He said as he looked around the room. "Oh wait." His foot steps sounded and he stood in front of Neji but was glaring dutifully at TenTen. "Is she yours?"

"She is my teammate." Neji's gaze darkened.

"Good, you should know better then to associate with trash like that. You, leave." He waved his hand away.

Neji suddenly whipped his hand out and grabbed TenTen's wrist before she was able to take a step. She stared in confusion but he wasn't turned toward her. "She is staying. She is on my team." Neji released her and the Kage glared furiously up at him. "We came to do a mission." He declared.

The Kage turned to look at the female Hyuuga, "You allow him to speak thus? Whip him." The woman however, just hung her head.

Neji answered for her with arrogance in his tone, "The Main Branch has currently rid itself of such debase actions."

"That explains it. Leave with the trash, you are no different." Neji swiftly turned his back, disrespectfully and walked out, TenTen and the two others following quickly behind. Sakura slammed the door shut in her anger. "Blondie, what's your clan?"

Ino blinked, unsure if that was her he was talking to. But his eyes were on her so she stumbled out, "Yamanaka."

"Hmm..Not too familiar but I have heard that name. You may stay. Now that the filthy Ainokos are gone we will talk about the mission."

Sasuke was no longer willing to show this man any type of respect. Both his teammates were kicked out, he should have put up more of a protest. And would have if he was not the leader in this damned mission. He was finally understanding why the Hokage had put him in charge. He narrowed his eyes deeper when the Kage stopped in front of Hinata again. Kiba and Shino were all to aware. Her two teammates grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her back, protectively. Akamaru growled dangerously low.

The Kage smirked barely before walking back around his bamboo screen and sitting. "Iwagokure no Sato recently visited us a few months back. While they were here, they managed to steal something from me. I want it back."

"It is not our place to take it back."

"It will be. I have already tried to steal it back and last many precious men because of it. I almost went to war. But I am posing a peace treaty. They will not allow my men back in the city. Since Konoha is so well know for it's _pacifism_," Sarcasm rolled off his tongue, "they will allow your entry long enough to listen to my peace treaty." A slave came from an entry way in the wall and on his knees went up to the Kage, taking the parchment that was giving and handed it to Sasuke. He stuffed it in his pocket. "When you and your team return I will give you your reward. As for tonight, the bloodlines will be allowed to stay in the sato. Your Ainoko however, must leave immediately. I can still smell that trash from here." Sasuke didn't bother to bow as he turned out of the room, "Uchiha." The ninja stalled in his footsteps. "Do not act like an Ainoko, it's so un-becoming." Sasuke didn't even bother to respond as he continued out, his team following closely behind.

"Man, what the hell was his problem?" Ino grumbled when they walked down the steps of the building.

"He was off his rocker." Sakura shook her head, looking sideways to Naruto. The boy had been awfully quiet since the man kicked them out. "Well, anyway. Let's go eat at a restaurant or something, I am starving. Did you guys see a hotel anywhere."

"Iie." Sasuke bit, not bothering to turn around. "We will go outside the sato."

"Demo--"

"I don't want to stay in this damned sato anyway." Kiba mumbled, Akamaru barking, agreeing with his owner.

"Demo--"

"Sakura," Ino cut in, "I don't want to waste my money here. Anything supporting his screwed up ideas will make me sick. When we get to Iwagakure no Sato we'll get the works done with hot springs and fancy restaurants. Yosh?"

"Hai." She whispered, unsure why everyone was so against staying here tonight.

Exiting the village to set up camp hadn't been a bad idea. However as Sasuke looked around he knew it was going to be impossible to find food. There were no rivers and no trees. He wondered briefly on what this village did to maintain. He turned to the group, "We have to go back up the cliff and get back into the trees. There we will find shelter and food."

Sakura, of course, fought against this. "Why don't we just go back to the sato?"

TenTen finally backed her up, "I think that's the better. We're still tired from our hike here."

"It won't take that long." Shikamaru chimed in. "If you are that tired we'll carry you."

"That's okay." Sakura smiled, hiding her laugh. They sure were fighting against going back to the village. Even Shikamaru, who didn't want to do anything troublesome, was sure going through the trouble now. She wondered what happened in the room after she was kicked out.

It took a half hour to climb the cliff back up. But after that excruciating trek they were instantly greeted by luscious trees. They set up camp at the cliff side while Sasuke and Neji went scouting for food.

"Sasuke, we need fire." Shikamaru waved him over when he saw the two of them emerge from the trees. They held up four rabbits and a large fox.

Sakura stared ahead at Naruto who stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the city. Ino squealed in disgust as Shikamaru skinned the dead rabbit. Sasuke, Neji, and Choji skinned the others while TenTen got to work on the fox. She herself wouldn't touch the pour animals until they were fully cooked. She squinted her nose up when Kiba grabbed hold of the skin Neji had just thrown away. He made it dance, making Hinata bury her head against Shino's arm. It was a funny sight to watch. Which only made her think of Naruto again. He was missing out.

Sakura hugged herself, rubbing her arms as she stood from camp and slowly made her way over to the outcast, "Oi."

"Oi, Sakura-chan." He smiled over at her but it slowly faded as his eyes moved back down below.

She smiled softly, "Don't let that guy bother you. Come on over and sit with us. It's too cold to stay away from the fire."

"The only reason we're out here is because of him."

"Nani?"

His blue eyes turned to her. "I heard him through the door. He wouldn't let us Ainoko stay in the sato."

"I don't think so. No one said anything like that."

"They don't want to hurt our feelings." He reasoned.

"Naruto, I'm sure--"

"He's right." Sasuke came up to stand on the other side of the Naruto. "That ass did say that."

"Just because we don't have a clan?" Sakura whispered, being more hurt then angry. She looked down upon the village. "I don't understand why it matters."

"It doesn't." Sasuke turned his back, "Come on, dobe, before I kick your ass."

Naruto swung around, "Like you could! I could kick you and your pure blood ass any day of the week!" He hurried after Sasuke but Sakura could only smile. Their friendship had sure turned out good for both of them.

--

Sasuke was way past being annoyed as he sat against the base of the tree. They were making great distance in a short amount of time but after six hours of jumping through the trees Naruto had decided to jump in a lake they momentarily past. And now, there was no stopping them. He had wanted to get to Tsuchi no Kuni before nightfall and they were probably only four more hours away but now with this break in between there was no way they were going to make it.

"Come on Sasuke-teme! Don't be a party pooper!" Naruto screamed from the water.

Kiba stripped of his jacket and with Akamaru at his side ran in creating a tidal wave. Shino sat on the opposite side of the tree and when his name was called to come in the water he stated, "The bugs do not like cold water." Everyone was sort of disappointed. They had wanted to see the man take off his oversized jacket and find out what exactly was underneath.

"Choji." Shikamaru sighed annoyed when the oversized ninja lifted him over his head and began walking to the water. "I can do it myself you know." The genius was flung off and landed unceremoniously in the water.

Ino, Sakura and TenTen however glared with annoyance. "This is just another way to get us to take our clothes off." Ino stated.

"Don't really care about that." Naruto was suddenly behind Sakura and lifted her fully clothed, fighting and cursing body as he jumped in the water with her.

She came up spitting and sputtering, "Naruto!" She screamed. Sasuke hid his laughter behind a small, unnoticeably smile. The pink hair kunoichi splashed all around as she chased the blond kid in the water.

Ino was laughing her head off, "Haha, that's what you get for having such a large forehead!"

Shikamaru and Choji looked to each other before disappearing out of the water and reappearing right behind the blonde female. "You get her arms, I'll get her legs."

"Don't you touch me!" She screamed, fear vibrated in her tone but they paid no mind, tumbling over her and picking her body up off the floor.

"Count of three. One, Two, three!" They flung her hollering body in the lake, laughing their soaked butts off before diving in after her.

TenTen laughed standing above on a tree branch, over hanging the lake. "Kami, those two are morons." She giggled, turning to look at Neji who sat on the same branch, watching the pathetic antics going on below. Her foot however caught in a hole and she tripped, falling over the branch but her hand reached out and grabbed Neji's foot that dangled over.

Being so unprepared by the sudden pull, both their bodies dropped in the water. Neji pushed himself above the water and glared at TenTen who smiled sheepishly in apology.

Feeling slightly left out, Kiba hurried after Hinata who was way too busy watching Naruto swim then paying attention to anything around her. "Kiba-kun?" She whimpered when she was lifted into his strong arms.

Kiba half smiled down at her, "Gomen, Hinata." He threw both their bodies in the water.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled over the screaming females and laughing males. "I bet I could swim to the other side and back before you!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That little bastard thought he was that good did he? Unable to disregard a challenge, Sasuke did away with his shoes and shirt before jumping in.

It took four hours, just like Sasuke thought, after their little swim to get to Tsuchi no Kuni. The moon was high in the sky as they all landed on the rocky terrain

Ino was the first to state their worst fears as they all stared up into the sky, the mountain disappearing behind clouds. "Oh please don't tell me we have to climb that."

But it was inevitable. Tsuchi enjoyed the fact that their country was surrounded by a large mountainous terrain, they built no cut through to make it any easier. The eleven set up camp and prepared themselves for tomorrow's big adventure.

* * *

Words--

Shikomizue- A Japanese sword that is usually disguised as something else.

Damatte- Shut up--Anioko- Half breed. --Yosh- Okay, fine, all right

Sato- village--Miina- Everyone--Ojii-san- Grandpa

**Author's Note**: So I put Kiba and Sakura together…..I know CRAZY! But I love Kiba, so I had to make him a bigger part in my story. But don't worry! This is a Sakura and Sasuke Fic! Don't freak out! And don't flame me…they break up eventually….(laughs evilly)…


	6. Little Wing

**To Hiddenleafcheeryblossom and readers**: You brought up an interesting fact that I have not told everyone yet and I thank you for. I hate **Sai**, absolutely detest him. So let's just say they voted and kicked him off the team considering he's a traitor. He won't be in my story at all.

Anyway, **Itachi** will be in this however, (even though I absolutely detest him too) it will be way into the future. I'm thinking toward the end. Right now (I'm guess-amating) twenty-seventh chapter, around there. I'm hoping to make this story at least 30 chapters.

And it's official just so you know, the story will fully switch to **Shippuuden **after chapter **10**, and I know what half of you are thinking, Thank Kami! Since I'm sure then not most of you are only reading the Shippuuden parts (they're my favorite parts too), but please at least skim the past so you won't be so confused at the best parts.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it is awesome! **

---------- Chapter 6-- Little Wing

---- When I'm sad, She comes to me with a thousand smiles, she gives to me free. It's alright she says, it's alright. Take anything you want from me, anything.-----

----------

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed with a smile as he unlocked the door to the female's apartment. "Wow, this is a nice place." He spoke loud, hoping to wake Sakura with his incessant talking. "My place isn't as--Ahh!"

Sakura snapped awake finding Kiba's wide eyes next to her. They both grabbed their robes and ran out of the bedroom nearly knocking into one another when they screeched to a halt. Akamaru had Naruto pinned to the floor, growling dangerously low, baring his 12-inch fangs.

"Akamaru, Iie!" Kiba yelled. Upon his master command, Akamaru whined and licked Naruto's body in apology, soaking his face and clothes.

Naruto backed up against the wall, his hand resting on his heart, trying to calm it as he panted still in fear. "Akamaru! What are you doing here?" His blue eyes looked around and found Kiba. And Sakura. And they both were wearing robes. His eyes narrowed in suspicion but it only took him five more seconds for his gaze to widen in realization. "Nani!" He screeched high-pitched snapping to his feet. He pointed idiotically at both of them, stuttering. Sakura hung her head in her heads preparing herself for his overbearing, overdramatic, and simply embarrassing attitude. "What's he doing here, Sakura-chan? What's going on? I don't understand, why is he here. Why are you here, Kiba? What's going on?"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, her hands fisting at an attempt to keep her rage from unleashing. "Why are _you_ here?" She bit.

He folded his arms with a deep scowl; his eyes nearly shut narrowing them so severely. His lips scrunched together unhappily. "Tsuande-obaa-chan has called a meeting for us. All of us."

"All of us? You mean…Minna?"

"Hai, Hai. Now tell me what's going on?"

"There's no time." She waved her hand and ran back into the bedroom.

The two boys faced each other. Kiba narrowed his eyes, mimicking Naruto's threatening gaze. Slowly he took steps backwards, not willing to back down from the blond ninja's challenge. However the moment he past by the door to the bedroom he slammed it shut in defiance. Sakura laughed while putting on her clothes, "You shouldn't provoke him so much."

"Provoke him! He's the one walking in here demanding answers." Kiba mumbled to himself obscenities Sakura didn't know he knew as he dressed quickly. They both exited together and hurried out the door, ignoring Naruto's questioning gaze.

They jumped over rooftops and swung through sidewalks, all the while Naruto's stare was getting on their last nerve. Sakura swung her eyes to him, "You finally found out, congratulations! You're the last to know like always! Kiba and I, relationship! Nothing more to it then that. So stop glaring at us!"

"Gee. Sakura-chan. You didn't have to yell at me. I just didn't think. I thought you were waiting for…"

"I won't wait for a dead man, Naruto. I refuse." She jumped ahead.

Kiba glared at him with more zest, riding on the back of Akamaru. Naruto turned his gaze to him, "Nani?" He bit. However, Kiba only shook his head and demanded his dog to go faster.

They entered the Hokage's office, the last to enter out of the Rookie 11. Their four sensei's were lined against the back wall and ten members of ANBU were standing to the left.

Tsuande stood, leaning her hands on the desk. "Last night, several inmates at the prison tried to breakout our captive Sasuke. Lucky the guards were all ready on alert and were able to prevent their escape. Demo this just means we have to do something. I have decided to move him until we can set up a permanent separate jail. There are three locations that are the most suitable. And we will use all three. Three teams, three Sasukes."

"How is that gonna work?" Naruto demanded, took the only seat in the room, holding his heart. His strength still wasn't as strong as it should be and he rubbed the sweat that had gathered on his brow.

"If you have patience and let me tell you." Tsuande bit, glaring at the blond boy. She sighed straightening herself. "You eleven, will go to Sunagakure. They have an underground prison that only a few people know of. You four and three ANBU will go to Kumogakure. I believe that is where the most danger will present itself. The Raikage is very much interested in Sasuke's doujutsus but with you all, there he will make no move. The rest of ANBU will take him to Tsuchikage; this team will have the most trouble considering how far away the sato is. However, you all are also the fastest. I expect nothing less then success from all of you. Now, you all will stay there for a few weeks and then change up." She sighed, pausing for a moment, "Many of you are confused on how there will be three Sasuke's. There is a group of ninja that perfected the ways of body changing. They have agreed to work with us on this dangerous mission and at the moment are using their abilities to transform into Sasuke."

"Why are we going through so much trouble?" One of the ANBU members questioned. "He is an S-criminal. He should be executed."

Naruto was the one to swing on him, "He's done nothing wrong! All except go to Orochimaru! We don't know anything about him and what he did there."

"If he's done nothing wrong, why are all the insane villains of the world coming to save him?" The man fought back.

Naruto had no response to this and he hung his head. His hand gripped the shirt covering his heart tighter. Sakura put a soft hand on his shoulder but he did not acknowledge it.

"We are going through the trouble to figure out what he _has_ done wrong. He was once a part of our sato. We owe it to the Uchiha clan before we kill the last of their kind." The man was going to speak again but Tsuande interrupted him, "If you or anyone else does not want to take a part in this mission tell me now and I will replace you." It was a subtle threat but it did its job. No one questioned her again.

"Tsuande-sama," Neji spoke, "Who will take the real one?"

"That I will not tell you. For the obvious reasons. You are to treat your prisoner as if they are the most dangerous alive. Because for right now, he is. You leave in two hours. I suggest you prepare for the worst." The many shinobis slowly exited the room, the ANBU popping in a cloud of smoke. "Gai, Naruto and Sakura, stay behind." Upon their names, Sakura and Naruto exchanged a questioned glance then walked back to her desk. When the door shut, the Hokage sat heavily in her chair. "I am making you leader, Naruto."

"Nani? Me?"

"Hai, Hai."

"Doushite?"

"I figured it was about time you lead." She brought her eyes to the female, "Sakura. Make sure he doesn't screw it up."

Naruto glared his hands slamming on the desk as he lowered his face to be even with hers, "I don't need Sakura looking out for me! I can lead just like everyone else! I'll show you!" He stomped out of the room and quickly swung shut the door.

Tsuande smiled, "At least his spirit isn't as broken."

"Shishou?" Sakura whispered getting her attention. "Should Naruto really go on this mission? He's still hurt?"

"You want to tell him iie?" Tsuande laughed but she quickly sobered and came around the desk only to lean against it. "You know it as well as I do, that he is fine."

"I know." Her bit her lip with concern. "I don't understand why he's still so weak though."

"It is all mental, Sakura. The pain he is in is in his head. Getting stabbed in the back by your best friend, is not something you can get over quickly no matter how fast you heal." Sakura dropped her eyes to the floor, guilt weighed heavily down upon her as she thought back to that event. How her feet had denied her movement until it was too late. "None of us thought he would do it, Sakura. It's all of our faults." Tsuande put a soft hand on her shoulder but Sakura was ignorant of it. "Go on now, I must speak with Gai." Sakura nodded absentmindedly and shut the door behind her. This mission was going to take so much out of her.

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

"She so did this on purpose." Ino complained, panting heavily wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked straight up. Sasuke was climbing the fastest with Naruto right by his side. They were obviously having another competition. 

"Those two I swear." Sakura groaned in annoyance, "They just go and leave me behind like always."

"If Lee were here, he'd be right up there with them." TenTen added and looked over to Neji to see how he was doing. His eyes were activated, and with each movement of his hand and foot, he found the perfect holds to lift himself up in. However, she was relieved to see sweat glistening on his cheek. At least she knew she wasn't being entirely pathetic. Mountain climbing had not been her forte.

"Quit yapping up there, will ya." Shikamaru had a small side smile on his lips. He looked over to Choji but the boy seemed completely ignorant of his adventures as he continued to climb beside him with ease. Shikamaru knew Choji was only hanging back with him, to keep him from falling. Otherwise he knew the over sized ninja would have reached the top by now. He shook his head and continued to climb having missing the large rock that was thrown at his head. Choji reached out before Shikamaru could fall and held him up. "What the hell, onna?" He glared up to find Ino's eyes on him. Her smile drove him nuts, and he narrowed his eyes, basically saying, 'I'll get you back later, wench.'

Ino, nearly reading his mind, laughed, "The day I'm scared of you, is the day I quit being a ninja." Shikamaru saw it before she noticed it, but the rock she now gripped was beginning to wiggle from its holding. With great speed, he got out his rope and threw one end to Choji. Her scream echoed the world around them and everyone stalled with wide eyes.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled going to reach for her, but in effect, her grip loosened also.

Sasuke noticed, his rope was out, flung to Naruto before pushing himself away from the rock and falling straight after her, the same motion that Shikamaru performed as Ino's body flew past him.

Shikamaru grabbed her from around the waist, when their bodies were even with each other, and the robe constricted harshly. His back hit the rock, and he groaned in pain but held tight to her as they spun. His hand shot out, glowing blue with chakra and stalled their movements, gripping the rock next him tightly, and placed his feet in holes, most awkwardly now that there was a body between him and the mountain. She looked up at him fear present in her orbs. His shook his head in annoyance "Mendokuse Onna."

Her gaze widened as her fear fell away and rolled her eyes. Her cheeks reddening with embarrassment, mumbling, "Tako."

Sasuke's body fell after Sakura and he reached out a hand, gripping hers severely, he shot his glowing feet out, skidding on the mountain wall, coming to a slow stop. He panted heavily, glaring down at the female he held on to. By the look in her eyes though, she knew she had been stupid and she hung her head, reaching for the wall.

"Sakura-chan! You okay!" Naruto shouted out, releasing the robe when Sasuke nodded to him.

"Hai." She whispered her cheeks red from her embarrassment and she held tight to the rocks.

"No more talking." Sasuke snapped. "Concentrate." His brows were tight knit, glaring at the female above him, cursing her to the seven hells and back. She was weak and always a damned burden to the damn team and now because of her pathetic strength he had to stay behind with the others just in case she were to fall again. She had been so damned careless. When was she ever going to get stronger? How many more times was she going to be a damned inconvenience? She reads all these damned books, and knows the entire dos and dont's as a ninja and yet she still won't get stronger.

It's not as if she can't. Sasuke knew that from prior missions. She just chose not to. Why was she going to be a ninja if she was too damn lazy to excel? Sasuke wanted to snap at her, to make her realize all her mistakes, not to be belittling her but to get her to understand how much of burden she was really. A burden he did not want to deal with. He had enough problems on his plate at the moment, the burning sensation on the back of his neck reminding him even more. What good were friends when all they did was get in the way?

--------

It took a grand total of twelve hours to get up, over, and down, the mountain, with only two other near death events. And those two times involved Kiba and Shikamaru. A fact Ino pointed out with great vehement, laughing maliciously while she poured alcohol over the gash on her teammate's leg.

A few coarse words fell from Shikamaru's lips, which he tried to pass off as part of his healing process but he ended up having to nurse a slap to the back of the head.

Kiba could only smile as Hinata gently rubbed in a cream over his wound and began to wrap his arm up with gentle hands. He was the lucky man out of the group. A fact he loved to flaunt.

"Sakura." Sasuke called, "Let's find food."

"Me?" He took off before she was able to suggest someone else for the hunting. She was never very good at finding food, her conscious weighed on her whenever she had to kill something so cute and loveable. Nevertheless, with a questioning gaze to her fellow ninjas, she ran after him. "Why did you pick me, Sasuke-kun?" She tried to hide her brilliantly lit smile as Inner Sakura screamed in her head, **'He's taking you far from the campsite to tell you how he feels about you and kiss you under the moonlight!' **Her excitement boiled in her as she jumped from one tree branch to the next, her eyes only on Sasuke.

"Stop being weak, Sakura." He bit so suddenly she stopped on the branch and looked at him with wide eyes. He stalled on the tree limb ahead of her, refusing to look back. She was bound to have tears in her eyes like usual but he needed to say this. "You're pathetic." He ignored her gasp. Against better judgment, he turned to face her, hoping only that maybe this way his words would have more effect but he was unprepared no matter how much he expected it by the water that filled her gaze. "You can be better than all of us, yet you chose not to. I don't understand why you chose to be weak."

Her head shook. This had not been at all what she had wanted to happen. Her eyes narrowed in her hurt as she tried to form words. "I'm, I'm n-not choosing." She whimpered.

"If you wish for my attention, Sakura. Get stronger then me. Only then will I recognize you as a ninja." He performed a back flip and turned his body away from her before continuing on his hunt.

Sakura did not move from that spot.

-----

Naruto paced with maddening thoughts, having just realized that Sasuke and Sakura had gone off alone. What were they doing? Why pick Sakura, she hates hunting! She screams whenever they bring dead things into camp. Moreover, squirms with disgust when they skin the dead animals. He did not like this one bit. If Sakura was alone with Sasuke that meant he wasn't on her mind. He needed to always be on Sakura's mind!

Sasuke dropped down in front of him, holding up two full bucks by the antlers. He threw them to the group to clean. Naruto was at his side suddenly staring him in the face. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, pushing Naruto away harshly, "Where Sakura-chan!" He demanded. But Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders, performing the hand seals to light the fire.

It was an hour later however that he actually began to worry. Maybe he had been too harsh on her. His hand rose to his shoulder, resting on his seal. It was bothering him, the only reason he had gotten so annoyed with her was that he was annoyed with himself, and this damned cursed seal that never seemed to stop. He stood, "Find her."

However, just as everyone prepared to take off, footsteps sounded in the darkness and she came lethargically. He eyed her, unsure how to make out the emotions on her face that she normally expressed unconsciously. But she was stoic and stared at the floor, not allowing anyone to look in her eyes. She smiled though, "Oi, I'm just gonna go to sleep, I'm really tired."

"What about food?" Naruto questioned, holding up the leg they saved for her.

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She past by them entering the tent.

Naruto looked directly at him with narrowed eyes, "What did you say to her?"

"What's it matter?" Sasuke provoked, he was upset with himself for making her miserable, and he was upset with her for being so weak as to let his words affect her so much. He would have picked a fight with anyone now and since Naruto was ready to go, why not?

"It matters, because Sakura-chan is upset!"

"Like I care."

"You should! She's your teammate, damn you!"

"Don't remind me."

Naruto finally stood and Sasuke mimicked him, getting right in each other's faces. "Teme! What the hell is your problem?"

"Just because you worship the grounds she walks on, doesn't mean we all have to!"

Naruto cheeks reddened with embarrassment and rage. He gripped Sasuke's shirt, threateningly but the Uchiha heir only smirked in his face. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

"Naruto." Sakura's voice sounded (and everyone who had been enjoying the show switched their eyes over to the entrance of the tent). Naruto turned his gaze. "Don't you worry about it, all right? I'm fine." She smiled brightly to him and waited patiently for him to release Sasuke.

The young Uchiha "Hn" jerking away and fixing his shirt before he turned away from Naruto. His eyes for a moment going over to Sakura but she didn't look at him. He disappeared in the trees.

"Man, it was just getting good." Kiba sighed disappointedly and scratched Akamaru on the head. The dog whined in agreement.

"Kami," Ino sighed with a smile and Shikamaru eyed her in question. "He's so hot." The said boy rolled his eyes and scoffed.

-----

Sasuke stared at the roof of the tent. He was so obviously annoyed, he couldn't hide it from his face, he was thankful however, that it was dark and his teammates were asleep. Well, sort of. His eyes went to his socket, peaking a glance at Sakura but her back was to him. And that was the biggest insult of all. Her back never faced him. It was a nerve-racking, pathetic, annoying, pleasant habit she had. And for her to show her back now proved that he had damaged their friendship by saying what he did.

It is not as if it wasn't true, damn it. He was not going to apologize for something that he meant. Maybe he hadn't needed to be so harsh or so cold hearted but she should not be so damned weak. He couldn't always be around to protect her. She had to get stronger if she wanted to stay alive.

Why should she care about what he thinks anyway?

Sasuke rolled to his side, facing away from her. He knew she wasn't asleep, no matter how she pretended. Her breathing was not as slow as it would be.

He clenched his cheek muscles. He shouldn't have played on her emotions like he had. She was too easily manipulated and too easily damaged and it drove him past insanity on how sensitive she was. Girls were so damn annoying it was disgusting.

But…maybe….all of that was something he liked about her. Her weaknesses required him to be better. Required him to be capable of protecting her. She needed him. On some level. It was an odd feeling…to be needed…to be wanted…

What does he care if she's mad? So what? It shouldn't affect him any.

He felt her move and heard the tent open. Well, at least she believed him to be asleep. He lifted his head to look out after her but smashed it back down on the ground. Let her sulk. It doesn't matter to him.

-----

TenTen stared at the tent in front of her. She lay on her side, facing away from her teammate. It was so weird without Lee. Neji and her in a damned tent alone. For the past two nights, she had been unable to sleep with just him. It made her nervous for some reason.

"TenTen." A female voice sounded from right outside. The weapon's specialist lifted her head and whispered back.

"Nani?"

"You asleep."

"Iie."

"Can I talk to you?" TenTen looked over at Neji but he made no move. She sighed stifling a yawn but got up nonetheless and slipped on her sandals.

The movement caused Neji to turn his head and look at her and she smiled softly, "Gomen, Neji, I'll be back." She turned and exited.

He eyed the place she left with annoyance before dropping his head back down. Two nights without any sleep was surely getting the better of him. It was because Lee wasn't here, he was sure of it. Sleeping alone in a tent with TenTen was just not something he was use to, and not something he liked. He closed his eyes, but then he snapped them open. Why couldn't she sleep? Neji sighed, forcing the unwanted thoughts from his head as he shut his eyes once more. Maybe now with her gone he will be able to get some much needed rest.

Sakura worked the fire, making the hot coals catch fire to the new leaves and sticks she had shoved on top of it. Soon the fire was blazing and the two females sat close by it to warm up. "So what's wrong?" TenTen questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Guess I didn't want to be alone and Ino's dead asleep so I tried you. Why weren't you sleeping?"

TenTen shrugged, "It's weird without Lee."

It was quiet for a while until Sakura sighed and looked to her counterpart, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay as strong as them?"

TenTen cracked a smile and giggled softly before shaking her head, "I'm no where near them."

Sakura's brows knit in confusion, "You always seem like your equal?"

"Because I don't appear weak. They know I'm not anywhere close to them. Demo they don't treat me weak. They let me fight for myself and defend myself."

"I wish I could be like you." She whispered softly, as she poked the fire aimlessly resting her chin in her hand, her elbow on her thigh. "I feel so pathetic sometimes."

TenTen sighed dropping her forehead on her thighs. "Me too."

"Nani?" Sakura eyed her in suspicion.

"Just because I don't shout it for the world to hear, doesn't mean I don't feel just as weak as you sometimes. Neji trains so much and for so long and I try my hardest to keep up with him demo sometimes I just can't."

"What do you tell him?"

"I don't say anything. I just keep going." The female picked up a distant stick and sat back down playing with the timbers as well. "At least your team talks to you. I don't know a single thing about Neji. And Lee. Well," She laughed, "Lee is a whole other story. He's too much."

"He's more like Naruto. Neji and Sasuke I swear could be twins." TenTen nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto voice sounded from behind and the girls turned to see the two male members of team seven. Naruto wore his walrus nightcap and rubbed his eye tiredly. Sasuke had his arms folded and was looking the other way.

"Go back to sleep, Naruto."

"I can't. Sasuke keeps tossing and turning and you're not there, why aren't you sleeping, Sakura-chan? Come back to sleep."

Sakura turned away and folded her arms. She bit her cheek wondering if she should say what she wanted. "Iie, not unless Sasuke asks." It was better then asking for an apology. She was reaching for something that might actually happen.

Naruto nudged him harshly and Sasuke glared brutally at the child. "You're the one that woke me up." He groaned, yawning pitifully and shutting his eyes, nearly falling asleep right there on the spot, had Sasuke not kicked him.

Sasuke glared at the blond boy and turned his gaze away, arms folded over his chest rebelliously but the guilt from the earlier conversation was berating him, telling him to say anything to get her to talk to him again. He sighed through his nose, "Come to bed." He ordered harshly before disappearing in the tent.

Sakura jumped up with a squeal, "I knew you cared, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled brightly bowing lightly to TenTen, "Arigatou, TenTen." and she ran to the tent, grabbing the sleeping Naruto's hand and dragging him inside.

TenTen stared at the fire, her eyes going to her tent where Neji laid asleep and without reason to be burdened. She decided against going back in the tent and jumped up on a tree branch to sleep.

-------

The eleven shinobis entered the village late in the afternoon; the sun was setting, and producing all the beautiful colors the world had to offer on the horizon. Sakura stopped only for a moment to stare at it before following her comrades further into the village. This place was so much better then Kumogakure. With waterfalls and big beautiful yellow, purple, and pink trees spread all along the banks of the streams that ran through the village. It was hard not to be caught in all the beauty that surrounded them.

Sasuke led them over bridges and through main streets where people bustled about, trying to get the last chores done before the sun fell. He had his pass out before him, showing all that questioned why Konoha ninjas were in the village.

This was a place where they had to be careful. Iwagakure no Sato had a deep seeded hatred for Konohgakure. Ask any of the fifteen year old ninjas 'why' and they'd shrug with indifference. According to them, no one had any justified reasons to hate Konoha, considering it was the best village out of all of them.

However, this was by far the most beautiful.

They were heading toward the hundred foot tall tree that stood in the middle of the village. The fifty-foot wide trunk had been hollowed out, and inside was built the Kage's temple.

They were made to wait outside for a good ten minutes before a member of their police guided them up two flights of stairs and huddled them into a small room with no furniture. It was another thirty minutes before they were seen.

The ones that had sat stood swiftly to their feet when the Kage entered, guarded by two ninjas. With a flick of his hand, a root lifted from the dirty ground and folded into a chair, which the Kage took for himself before even looking in their direction. "You come for a reason, Konoha Ninjas?"

Sasuke stepped up, his eyes narrowing when the two ninjas pulled out a kunai. Like a Kage actually needed to be defended. Especially against ten genin, and one chuunin. These people were being way over protective. The Kage put a hand up and the two ninjas stepped back, relaxing. "The Kage of Kumogakure has asked us to bring a message to you, in order to make peace between your two satos."

The old man chuckled softly and shook his head, "Now he's changed his mind? I thought he was glad to be rid of it." The Kage motioned him forward and Sasuke handed him the scroll. Taking several minutes in reading it he looked over it, "He went so far as to get Konoha ninjas." He mumbled mostly to himself. Then clearly, he stated, "I must ask my council. You will wait for two days before coming back here again, and then you may have my answer." A wave of his hand and a piece of paper and a pen was placed in his palm. The man scribbled on it before passing it to Sasuke. "If you lose that, good luck finding a place to stay and eat. Not many are willing to serve the shinobi of Konoha. You mess with any of my people; you will not go home again. Are we understood?" The ninjas nodded and were quickly dismissed.

Naruto raised a hand to the back of his head, "What a pleasant guy. And I thought obaa-chan was bad enough."

"He's not our kage." Kiba told him, "He probably treats his people way better."

"I hope so." Ino mumbled.

Sakura bumped into Ino, "Time for hot springs."

-----------

Rain poured brutally down upon the ceiling of the hotel. But it was the lightening flash that shot Sakura out of her nightmare. Sweat again poured down her temple and her body shook with uncontrolled terror. Carefully she rose from the bed, keeping her eyes glued on the other three females that slept soundly as she made her way to the bathroom and promptly threw up.

Sakura exited after brushing her teeth, holding the walls for support, her body trembling just as badly but she felt a bit better no matter how she looked. She slid the door to their room shut, went across the hall, and softly opened the door. All the boys were sound asleep. How anyone was able to accomplish that with Naruto's snoring she'll never know. She shook her head hiding her smile. But she did notice that once again Sasuke's bed was empty.

The lightening struck and thunder followed behind it. The angry sky made her fear for him. Though Sasuke had made a promise to her, she knew he just might go against it. Right now however, she had to trust him. She wanted to trust him. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she didn't want to find him.

Sakura shut the door, walked softly out, and stood on the porch that wrapped around the building. The rain poured in the dirt streets filling them to the brim with water. The lanterns that hung were the only light keeping her from feeling the terror of the dark.

"Sakura." His voice was right behind her and she stiffened violently, her eyes wide realizing just how close he was. He sidestepped, thinking he had scared her by the straightening of her shoulders. "Go to bed." He said softly turning away from her, his hands in his pockets as he walked out into the rain.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured her eyes wide with sorrow as she gazed at his retreating soaked form. Her heart cried out for him, wishing to ease the pain he seemed to always be in. She couldn't allow him to continue being alone. She had to prove to him just how much she wanted to make him happy.

With one rebellious look at the sky, she dashed out into the rain. He turned when he heard the splashes of her footsteps. She was all ready soaked from head to toe and she was shivering as she stood in front of him, her eyes shining. "Can I come with you?" She whispered her arms hugging herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You'll get sick."

"So will you."

He tilted his head to the side. She was so confusing sometimes. He knew he should not allow it and knew Naruto will be screaming his ear off if she got sick because of him, but for the life of him, he could not say no. Therefore, he turned and began to walk. It was a few seconds later he heard her catch up. Her footsteps following slightly behind him. He looked to the corner of his socket. He could see her trembling as she held tight to herself. He sighed silently. She must have had another nightmare. The only times her sleep was ever interrupted. He briefly wondered what it was she dreamt that caused such turmoil in her. Against his better judgment, he asked. "What do you dream about?" His voice was harsh, hiding his intrigue.

She shook her head, rubbing her eye to rid it of the water that was constantly pouring into it. "Nothing important." She whispered even while she heard Orochimaru's voice echo in her head.

Sasuke knew she was lying but did not press it. She never lies to him about anything so it was obvious she didn't want anyone to know. With the process of elimination, though, Sasuke pretty much already knew the answer to his question. Orochimaru was the only logical response. Why she was still so scared of that man, scared enough to have nightmares about him, he'll never know. She was protected, didn't she understand that? That sickening snake would never get near her again.

It was a very short walk, less then ten minutes, but he knew she wasn't capable of staying out any longer. Her teeth were chattering, her lips barely the shade blue. Though he hated her for not leaving him alone, she stole him away from the unwanted thoughts solitude brought. Something that he didn't think he deserved. She was so weird sometimes. So hard to understand. He by no means treated her well, and he would never treat her as an equal, as a friend. Yet, she stayed. She seemed to not see any of that. Just like Naruto. They were the same in that aspect. It was difficult, almost impossible to understand something he's never known before. But, it was…wasn't annoying…

When they got up on the porch and out of the rain he looked down at her, finding it humorous how she just stared up at him as if she was basking in the sunshine. Her green eyes wide and glistened even as she shivered from the cold. "Hn." He murmured not even knowing why he stopped. Her footsteps were behind him as they walked down the hallway. They both stalled in front of their perspective doorways.

"Sasuke-kun." His hand rested on the door but he made no move to open it, nor turn around to look at her. "I'm going to do it."

"Nani?" He looked barely to his right, to see her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him, her pink hair dripping in her face, a puddle had gathered at her bare feet.

"I'm going to get stronger than you." Her door shut softly behind her and Sasuke stood there for another minute.

"Hn." He shut the door behind him.

**

* * *

****Words**: 

Shishou--- Master-----------Doushite-----Why? What for? What's the reason?

Tako: Jerk, stupid jerk.

-------------

Next Time:

**Present**: Sakura is preparing herself for the journey ahead when she bumps into a very upset TenTen

**Past**: Something for Shikamaru and Ino fans.

-------

If you review I'll give you a cookie. Thanks:)


	7. Something's Changed

**Dedicated **to all those **Ino and Shikamaru Fans**. And for those of you that hate the Ino and Shikamaru couple, stick around for next chapter. Ja ne!

**-Chapter 7-Something's Changed**

--But something's changed around here, what am I missing? I don't think I know where we are. Something's changed around here, why do I get this feeling I'm in the dark?--

--

Sakura bit the end of the pencil in her hand as she walked down the familiar paths of the market place. Her eyes had no need to watch were she was going, she knew this area by heart. Her mind was allowed to wonder, her thoughts on the obvious, Sasuke took up most of her time, just like it used to the first year that he had abandoned them.

Already, within four days of capturing him and he had found someway to get ninjas to rebel. What kind of powers does he possess to be able to provoke such a reaction out of them? And if he is as powerful; being able to destroy Orochimaru like he did then he must be pretty damn powerful; does that mean he'd use that power against them?

The anger that had reflected in his eyes back in the cell block, the way he had raised his hand to strike her, his eye wide with his sharingan; Did the Sasuke she had loved even exist anymore? Everything was pointing toward the answer she didn't want to face.

Sakura shook her head. She was such hypocrite. Telling Naruto to forget about him, telling him that Sasuke's nothing anymore. All these words sounded great and were probably true, and she can say them as loud as possible to anyone who wanted to listen, but at home, in bed, when everyone else was asleep, she dreams only of him. Kami, how much could a person actually hate themeselves?

She cried out suddenly when someone rammed into her shoulder. Her world spun as she tumbled along the floor. Sakura looked up just in time to see TenTen, cursing, grab her katana from her pouch, "It's me, calm down." Sakura quickly shouted before the female had time to throw it.

The brown eyes were on her and the woman smiled, standing as she dusted herself off, "Gomen, Sakura-san."

"Me too. I should have looked where I was going. What's going on, you look pretty pissed off."

TenTen sighed angrily, distressingly, rubbing her neck in agitation as she glanced behind her. She bit her lip before she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her around the corner and behind a fence. "I don't talk about my personal life often but I need some advice."

"I might not be able to help. Don't really have much of a personal life myself."

She bit her lip again, her eyes straying to the skies and all around. "Then just a friend to talk to. Just please, I don't want my problems yelled over a microphone."

Sakura shook her head with a light smile, "Come on, TenTen, it's me. Not Ino." Her brows knit however when the female seemed ignorant of her humorous comment and leaned roughly back against the fence, sighing out heavily.

TenTen lifted her chocolate eyes over to Sakura. "You've known about Neji and me."

"Hai." She smiled, "For the past two years." Sakura leaned against it too.

"I'm not asking for anything." She leaned her head back staring up at the bright sky. "I know better then that, and plus I'm not…anyway…I just wanted to be introduced. To the family. His family." Sakura nodded. "And he, every time, he says Iie and turns away from me, without giving me any reason." The woman took out a small kunai and began fiddling with it as more thoughts began to disturb her. "For the past couple months, he's been distant. More so then usual. And when I question him, which, by the way, I'm not a nagger. I don't nag. I understand his space, he understands mine; but he ignores me, like I'm not even there sometimes. I figure he's mad about me wanting to be introduced. But family is important and I just don't understand. And he won't explain anything." She stalled herself from her rant and slammed the knife into the wood behind her. She gazed up, faking a smile, "It's really getting to me."

Sakura giggled. "I see that. This is the first conversation we've ever had about him." TenTen nodded, looking off into the distance. "All I can say is you know him. Better then anyone. Why won't he introduce you?"

She looked down, "Because I'm a peasant." She mumbled, Sakura laughed which made her smile. "It's funny but I'm serious. I have no parents, I live by myself, and I've got no pure blood running through my veins."

"He doesn't believe you're a peasant."

"I know." She sighed again, ripping the kunai from the fence pointing it at her, "Let me tell you something, the Hyuuga clan is very, very messed up. Neji's part of the slave family, but even he can't get involved with a lowlife like me. They have expectations for him."

"TenTen, first of all, I've never known Neji to explain things. So maybe you're expecting a bit too much. And maybe the reason he doesn't want to introduce you, is not because he's thinks you're a peasant, but because he thinks they'll make him stop seeing you."

"And that thought just makes me angry. He's almost eighteen, for Kami's sake, he should be able to do whatever the hell he wants. If it wasn't for that damned juin jutsu, I'd rip them all to pieces." The female exhaled heavily pushing her back from the wall and pacing for a moment, "Oh, Oi, I heard what happened. With Sasuke and everything. Everyone was pretty surprised to see Naruto at the Hokage temple." Sakura smiled but it soon lost its fever. TenTen noticed, "That bad, huh?" Sakura smiled once again, nodding and she was thankful when the weapon's specialist knew to drop the subject, "Well, I'll see you in an hour, I guess. All of us together again, this should be fun." It was a sarcastic smile she gave before waving goodbye and disappearing from sight.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

Ino squealed when she shut the door, her lips were so wide with a smile, it appeared painted on. But she giggled happily and flung herself on the floor, rolling up in the soft mattress and stared at the ceiling. She continued her joyous giggling, playing with the strands of her short blond hair.

Sakura looked to TenTen. TenTen looked to Sakura. Sakura looked to Hinata. Hinata looked to Sakura.

"What happened?" Sakura dropped to the floor, Ino's happiness quickly rubbing off on her.

Ino rolled to her stomach, her hands holding up her head and her feet swinging happily in the air. She bit her lip with a smile. "You'll never guess." She giggled again.

"Come on, come on."

She squealed for a second time, holding a hand to her mouth to try and stop herself from telling her dirty secret but she suddenly blurted out, "Shikamaru kissed me!" She buried her head in her mattress as she screamed.

"Nani!" Sakura yelled rolling the female over to look at her face, "Kiss, kiss??"

"On the lips!" She revealed with another soft scream.

"Kami!" Sakura laughed, never having seen her best--enemy-- so happy before. "How? Was it good? Did he sweep you off your feet, tell me!"

"Yosh, Yosh, Yosh." She sobered and sat up, fixing her appearance to a calm and collective female, but her smile broke out on her face again. "My team always eats breakfast together. It's a tradition. And afterwards we usually go for a walk and try and find a good place to watch the clouds. Of course I never stay to watch the damn clouds, that has to be one of the most boring things in the world. I mean, really, who watches clouds, he's so damn lazy--"

"Ino focus!"

"Gomen, gomen. So on our way walking, Choji, who may I remind we just got done with breakfast, was hungry again so he told us to go and he'll catch up in a minute. So we continued to walk. Really silent, it was getting to me, and I started daydreaming, about Sasuke-kun of course, and me, being the dumbass that I am, trip on a rock or something and fall. I went to grab Shikamaru so I wouldn't fall but he just fell on top of me instead. He mumbled his damn 'Mendokuse' but he didn't get off, we kind of just stared at each other for a while and suddenly he kissed me. Just like that!" Ino slammed her back on the ground to stare at the ceiling, her smile so wide.

Sakura came into her view. "What was it like?"

"It was amazing!" She squealed. "I mean like, it was slow at first, he was so unsure of what he was doing and then after a few seconds, when I did not pull away, he got really into it. Ahh…it felt so wonderful. And wet. But wonderful."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Iie," she sighed, "He helped me up and then Choji came and said something about the boys sparring and they left." She squealed again, "Oh, kami he's so damn cute and such a good kisser. I never knew how much I liked him before. You can go after Sasuke, Sakura; I got my own man to get." Sakura and Ino both sighed as their daydreams took over their thoughts.

"How fickle." TenTen's evil voice shattered their sunshine and the two females gazed over at her.

"What was that?" Ino quickly bit, instantly defensive.

"I called you fickle." TenTen sarcastically smiled. "And if you don't know what that means. I'll break it down for you. You are a yariman."

"You little ama!" Ino snapped to her feet. "Who the hell are you calling a yariman?"

"I'm looking right at ya!" TenTen straightened, tightening her hold on her kunai that she had recently been playing with. "You just said you were thinking about Sasuke and then you go and kiss another boy! That's how being a yariman starts! You go from one boy to the next!"

"So what, I like two boys at the same time."

"You never liked Shikamaru."

"How the hell do you know? I don't talk to you unless I absolutely have to."

"Oh, now you like him. When it's convenient. Yariman!"

"Take that back!"

"Or what!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Like you could!"

"You know what! You're just jealous! Because the boy I like actually kissed me! You couldn't get Neji to touch you with a ten foot pole!"

"Neji is my teammate!"

"Oh yeah, use that excuse. It must be awfully hard lying right next to him in an empty tent; I bet that's all you dream about!"

"I'm not a sick pathetic little girl like you!"

"That's it! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!" Ino pounded her way out of the room and TenTen was right after her.

Sakura looked to Hinata. "We have got to find the boys, they have to stop this." The female nodded and activated her byakuga.

--

Naruto groaned painfully when his arm was stabbed by the chakra filled fingers of the Hyuuga. It fell limply at his side and he held it protectively. But he had a smile on his face. He had managed to piss off his opponent, mission accomplished. Naruto was quick to put up a hand in surrender when Neji tried to attack again. The boy stalled and narrowed his activated eyes. But relaxed anyway and the veins on his temples sunk back into his skin.

Neji didn't bow; he was still too pissed off at the blond to treat him nicely. It should be against the rules to talk about ones' teammate. TenTen and Lee were off limits. He crossed his arms, gritting his teeth as the blond brat grinned at him and bowed. "I was joking, Neji." He assured. "I don't know if TenTen is a good kisser." His cheeks were red as he said this. "Gomen." He apologized before skipping over to Sasuke who was battling with Shino and Kiba.

Shikamaru and Choji had come too late to spar so were now busy staring up at the clouds.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Are you winning!"

Sasuke dodged the frontal attack of Kiba, while dipping underneath the line of bugs from behind. He rolled in the grass, popping to his feet and slid to his left. He caught sight of Naruto and growled, "Baka." completely forgetting for the moment about the dog that jumped on his back and bit his shoulder.

"Great job, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed and snapped his fingers. The dog quickly ran to his master.

Sasuke held his bleeding shoulder and glared at Naruto. That boy always distracted him with his constant ramblings. "That's enough." He ordered going over to Naruto who had taken a seat by the two lazy bums of the group and kicked the blond.

"Itai. What was that for, teme!"

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled sitting down next to him. The three others followed his movements and lay down in the grass. After two hours in the hot sun they were ready for a nap.

"Man, we should have invited the girls. They're going to get mad at us if we keep counting them out." Naruto sighed.

"Hinata angry…" Shino looked to Kiba. "Is a scary thing." The beast master laughed his ass off when everyone screamed obscenities at the bug owner.

It was quiet for a while. The boys laid there without much said between them. It was Shikamaru however that broke the silence. "I kissed Ino."

"Really Shikamaru?" Choji questioned. The genius nodded in response.

"Suge." Naruto put in, and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Neji! Shikamaru!" Sakura's voice yelled from afar. Sasuke and Naruto snapped to their feet at her discontentment. She dropped to her knees, huffing and puffing with Hinata copying her movements, her eyes deactivating.

"Nanda?" Shikamaru yawned heavily.

"It's TenTen and Ino." That bolted all of the boys up to their feet. "They're battling each other."

Neji instantly activated his byakuga, his gaze filtering through the many areas of the village until he found them nearly all the way across. "They've started." The whole team quickly followed behind Neji.

"What got them to fight?" Shikamaru questioned.

"TenTen kind of started saying stuff and Ino took it quiet personally."

"So it's your onna's fault." Shikamaru met Neji's back glance glare. Don't get the two boys wrong, they had no problems with each other. But one teammate is battling someone on another team, it gets personal. Especially if they were battling just because one was mad at the other. If it was under normal circumstances, like a competition then they would keep their noses out of it and wait for a victor. But it obviously wasn't that type of circumstance.

They jumped over roofs and over trees until they came to the empty space and TenTen and Ino were clear ahead. TenTen's scrolls were out before her and she swung around, unleashing several weapons, Ino dodged the best she could but this was not her forte. She was a mind controller, if the opponent didn't stay in one spot long enough then she really had nothing to go on. Expect basic battle skills. But TenTen was a distance fighter, so even that idea went out the window.

Ino jumped though her leg still got hit with a shuriken. She groaned in pain and quickly ripped it out to throw it right back where it came from. Her anger was surely clouding her judgment. She had no idea why she was fighting TenTen. She knew better.

The weapon's specialist took out a large dagger and ran to her. Ino had two knives, one in each hand and stood ready to defend herself, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg.

And then Shikamaru dropped down in front of her and her eyes were wide in question. TenTen stalled when the man clasped his hands together preparing a jutsu. She narrowed her eyes but was suddenly surprised when Neji jumped before her and quickly took his stance, one hand out in front of him, the other pointed to the sky.

Shikamaru grumbled, "Mendokuse, Ino. Why the hell are you fighting?" He nearly whispered before calling out to the opposite couple, "Tell her to back off, Neji."

"She fights, I fight." He stated harshly deepening his pose.

"No one's fighting." Sasuke demanded standing in between the opposing teams. "Take your teammate and go." When no one moved Naruto came to stand behind him, back against back, daring anyone to oppose them.

Choji went up to his team, "Come on, let's go eat." He tugged on Shikamaru's and Ino's arm. It was Ino's cry of pain that tore Shikamaru's eyes away from the gaze of the Hyuuga and he kneeled down beside her.

"Mendokuse, Ino." He mumbled lifting her up, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, the other around Choji's.

Neji deactivated his eyes and waited for everyone to clear away before turning to TenTen whose gaze on him had been felt since the moment he dropped down. She said nothing however and he broke the silence. "Let us train."

TenTen sighed heavily as she stared back at him. Her brows were knit, confused on why he had intervened. She wanted to tell him she was strong enough to take care of herself, that she didn't need him to interrupt. And though it was anger that she projected, she had to bite her lip to hide her smile. That movement had meant something. Maybe he actually did see her as a girl.

--

Sakura was grateful that the two females came back to their right senses. But as her eyes darted between Ino, who sat beside her, and TenTen, who sat down the table on the opposite side, she noticed that the tension hadn't faded. Sakura eyes lowered to her lap, her brows knitting when movement to the right caught her attention. She smiled softly upon seeing Ino's and Shikamaru's legs intertwined. She bit her lip with jealousy. However, her negative thoughts were taken from her as she glanced to her other side. Sasuke sat next to her, his thigh brushing against hers every once again as they ate dinner. He wasn't doing it on purpose she knew but that didn't mean Inner Sakura wasn't screaming in her ear, making her so nervous she barely ate.

"You are a messy person, Naruto." Shino mumbled trying to move away, leaning over Hinata as she tried to eat.

"You eat as fast as Choji." Shikamaru mumbled, glancing at his best friend, the over size ninja smiled with a mouth full of food even while some rice fell off his cheek.

"I'm still hungry." Naruto declared ordering another round for himself.

"You're paying for you, Naruto. I will not pay the bill again." Sasuke informed him, glaring at the blond child when his blue eyes caught his own.

"That's just fine. I don't need you to pay for me. I'll pay for me and Sakura." Naruto stretched his head up over Sasuke and smiled, "It will be like a date!"

"Duck, Sasuke-kun." Not needing to be told twice, the Uchiha lowered his head just as Sakura's fist flew at him and hit Naruto right in the face. Said boy's body collapsed over Shino, his head resting in Hinata's lap. Her face blanched and blush over took her features before she collapsed on Kiba.

"Hinata. Oi, Hinata." Kiba tried to shake her gently and Akamaru barked and licked her faced.

"Um. Excuse." The softness of a female's voice cut off the group's laughter and Naruto sprung up looking at the front of their table. The woman was covered in a bulky cloak that hid her features. "Are you the team from Konoha?"

"Who's asking?" Naruto stood with his chest puffed out, his voice suddenly too manly for his short stature. Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the stomach lightly and his chest caved, his voice returned to normal, "That hurt, Sakura-chan." He groaned childishly.

The female giggled and her nimble hand rose to cover her mouth. "You are cute." She whispered. Her hands lowered back her hood, finally revealing the goddess underneath. The boys nearly gaped openly at her beauty while the girls turned their sharp gazes to their teammates to make sure no unwanted expression was on their face. Her hair was the color of violet and her skin complexion was so delicately white. She had the smallest nose, the fullest lips and thin cheeks. Everything Sakura and Ino hoped one day to be. Her eyes however were what caught their attention. Her pupils were two lines that formed in the shape of an 'X'. The female bowed lightly, "My name Raikou. I am the granddaughter of Raikage."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

The female smiled and giggled softly, "Such impatience." Sasuke pulled him down to sit, ignoring the glare he received. "I understand your mission was to retrieve what Raikage has lost."

"We cannot speak about it with you." Sasuke told her, turning back to his food.

Inner Sakura screamed, **'You tell her, Sasuke'**

"I understand, Uchiha. I however wish to speak about it with you. My sister, brother, and I do not wish to return to Kumogakure. Gomen nasai, but your mission is in vain. Return home, I beg of you." She bowed softly before lifting her hood and turning out of the small dining area.

The group looked to each other for a moment before quickly getting up and going after her. Naruto ran in front to stop her, "Wait, you're what we're getting?"

She raised her violet brows, "The mission asked for the Trinity, did it not?"

"So what if it did, how are you a Trinity?"

"The Trinity came here on our own free will, and we do not plan to leave."

Sasuke stepped up, "If we don't take you, our mission fails."

"I understand, Uchiha. Gomen, that he made you come all this way. I cannot go home."

"Well why not?" Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest in a pout.

Raikou smiled brightly and leaned down, giving Naruto a kiss on the top of his head "You are a brave one; do not let anyone tell you different. If you must have answers," She sighed softly and her 'x' gaze went to Hinata, "Use your power and find us." With a flash of light the woman promptly disappeared.

Neji narrowed his pale eyes, the veins protruding on his temples and he searched with Hinata beside him. "How did she get so far?" Hinata questioned when she spotted them.

"There are three there now. Their chakra readings are immense." The two Hyuugas led the way to the opposite side of the village, coincidently the same battlefield Ino and TenTen fought earlier.

Three figures with bulky cloaks stood in front of them as they climbed the hills. Raikou lowered her hood with a smile. The one beside her, the brother, also lowered his hood and bowed softly. The girls in the team stopped in their tracks as they gaped at his gorgeous features. He had the same hair and skin complexion, but instead of the curls Raikou wore, his hair was cut at the shoulders and straight. He could pass for a female in some light but he had a masculine jaw line and a sharp nose, with thin lips.

The last female revealed herself and she looked exactly like her sister except her hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder, falling down past her hip. Naruto's mouth fell open and stated the obvious, "You're triplets?" He screeched.

"A man of observation." The male of the three chuckled. It was suppose to be a nice sweet innocent joke but of course the blond took that as an insult.

Naruto glowered, "Jerk." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest childishly.

The third female folded her arms, a bit childishly just as Naruto, "This is what he sends to get us?"

"Arashi, be calm." Raikou whispered. The said female however just rolled her eyes in annoyance and flicked her braided hair behind her.

The male of the group stepped up closer, his height nearly a foot above them so they all had to look up to him. He stood in front of Sakura and grasped her hand, "You, onna, are a delight on the eyes."

"Oi! Don't touch her!" Naruto nearly screamed, pulling Sakura roughly behind him.

"Forgive me, I did not know." The male took a few steps over (while Sakura pounded Naruto in the ground) to TenTen and grasped her hand, "You, onna, are a delight on the eyes." He kissed her hand softly. (Sakura gaped openly with jealous rage.)

Raikou shook her head, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Kaminari, please refrain."

"Gomen, sister, I could not help myself." He said without taking his eyes off the woman, "I have a passion for non-pure bloods. I find them to be the most unique."

The female named Arashi put her hand out, her brother still being ten feet away from her, pulled an imaginary line and yanked him back to stand beside her. He glared at her but she just smiled sarcastically.

The group faltered, Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How did you do that?"

Raikou smiled softly, "Forgive our musings. I am afraid we have had little time being out in the world and do not behave as properly as we should at times."

Sasuke could care less to their reasoning. "We have to take you back. It is our mission. Had we known you were people, we would have denied the mission. It is too late now."

"No one said you were people." Naruto added. "They called you three 'it'.

"Hai, I understand our grandfather must have confused you. He does not see us as people. He sees us as a weapon." The triplets turned their bodies around and undid their cloaks. The females wore backless dresses and the male did not wear a shirt. They lowered their cloaks to reveal the kanji symbols that decorated their entire backs. Raikou had the symbol for bright, Kaminari for unstable, and Arashi had the kanji design for destruction. The symbols reached from the top of their shoulders down to the beginnings of their hips. "We were born with these markings. They were a gift to our sato, however a curse for us." They lifted their cloaks back over their bodies and turned to face everyone once more.

Kaminari continued, "For twenty-two years we were kept in a room on the third floor of the Raikage's building. Our parents were only allowed to see and hold us through the electric bars that covered our prison."

"A nice prison." Arashi added with a sarcastic smile. "Beautiful really. Everything we could have wanted. Except we weren't allowed to leave."

Naruto sat down, and the group actually followed his movements, "How did you get out?"

The two siblings turned their eyes to Raikou, whose gaze was off in the distance for a moment. "A wonderful man saved us." She giggled slightly looking down at Naruto. "You remind me much of him with those eyes of yours." Naruto blushed looking down to the grass and picking at it. "Iwagakure came for a conference with our Raikage. The man had lost his way and happened upon us. He came again and again."

"Just to see you." Arashi added with a bit of bitterness.

"He was filled with dreams and hopes and wanted me to be by his side. He didn't care about our powers, or our principal. He just wanted me. So one day he helped us escape and fled to Iwagakure with him. He was the Tsuchikage's son so Iwagakure went to war against our homeland. I became his wife and this became our home. We have been free for the last five months and it has been the most wonderful time."

"Where is he?"

Her smile suddenly faded and she looked down at Naruto. "He was killed a month ago. And ever since our grandfather was been trying to get us back. Which is odd…He was not upset to lose us. He feared our powers, the reason he kept us chained. Tsuchikage allows us to stay here since it was his late son's greatest wish." Raikou came over and kneeled down in front of Naruto, grasping his hand, "My grandfather must have said some awful things to you. Please forgive him, he is too corrupted with his views to act the way a kage should."

Raikou got to her feet and stepped to Hinata, looking down upon her. "Gomen nasai, that my grandfather--"

"Iie." Neji interrupted, stopping her, ignoring the questioning gazes he was receiving.

Raikou smiled however knowingly and she went to the back of the group where TenTen and Neji sat. She knelled before him. "A shugosha, are you?" Her hand reached up but Neji pulled back, eyeing her as if she were a threat. "Can I please see it?" She whispered pleadingly. He eyed her suspicious but his eyes told him she wished no ill will. Neji momentarily glanced back to his teammate; TenTen's eyes were on him. Taking only a few more moments, he untied his forehead protector and let it fall from his face. To his shock, her lips were pressed up against before she pulled away with a small smile. "One day, when you find love, this will no longer matter to you. I assure you of that."

Raikou went back to her siblings and faced them once again. It was Kaminari who spoke, "So please understand, we do not want to go back."

"You have to face him!" Naruto snapped to his feet. "Come on, we'll go with you and protect you! You have to make him see it. Family shouldn't be separated. Don't you miss your kasan and tosan?"

"With all our hearts."

"Then come on! We can go together and face him!"

"It's not so easy." Arashi suddenly bit. "He is our Kage. If we go against him, we go against our sato. But if we pretend to be captives of war, we will still be able to go back when Raikage dies.

"And just let him get away with how he's treated you! That stupid! You guys have powers now, you're not helpless."

"Our powers are deadly, we are not killers."

Sakura bit her lip before she spoke up, "Protecting yourself does not make you a murderer. It is unfair that you have to live this way. And it is unfair to this sato that you use them as a scapegoat."

"Could you kill a family member?" Arashi bit, glaring down at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hai." Sasuke suddenly answered, his eyes glaring deadly, daring her to say anything to go against him.

Arashi stepped up to the Uchiha and knelled before him. He straightened himself in his nervousness when her hand rose to his face. "May I?" She whispered but he was too confused on what she wanted to deny. Her hand rested against his cheek. It was only seconds later that she nearly screamed, shoving herself away and going to the protection of her brother's arms.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the triplets held their heads in their pain.

It was quiet for a few minutes until finally they collected themselves together. The male Kaminari spoke to his sister, "Why did you do that? You had no right."

Arashi glared at him, pushing out of his grasp. "I just wanted to know if the rumors were true. It's not like I broke the rules."

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded snapping to his feet with fisted hands.

Raikou bowed, "Gomen, Uchiha Sasuke. My sister is a curious creature. She had no right. Gomen nasai."

"What happened?" He bit harshly.

"I read your memories." Arashi told him. "Do I need to say more?"

Sakura watched him with remorseful eyes as he lowered his gaze to the ground. How she desired a power like that. Being able to see all that he saw and to share his pain would be one of the greatest things for Sakura, no matter how horrible she knew it had to be.

Raikou leaned down to be even with Sasuke face, his gaze meeting her threateningly, "Stay with your friends. They will help ease this hurt in your heart." He threw his eyes away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving the group without another word.

Sakura watched him, almost begging herself to get up and go if Naruto hadn't touched her arm. She nodded dejectedly and just looked after his retreating form.

"We will write a letter and send it with you. And another, if you would be kind enough to give to our parents. We can not go with you. Maybe one day when we are strong enough to go against the Kage, we will go. But I will not allow you to help us. In doing so, you will put your village in danger as well. Arigatou, Konoha shinobi."

--

It was quite late in the night, the boys knew it but none of them were asleep no matter their lack of movement or chatter. They feigned sleep until Shikamaru got up with great care as not to wake anyone up and shut the door behind him.

It was the cue. The boys sat up and quickly formed a circle; expect for Neji of course who was sound asleep with his back to the whole thing.

Kiba was the first to whisper, "Who thinks he'll do it?"

Naruto was very glad to actually understand where this conversation was going (Kiba had been kind enough to explain what 'it' had meant to him a few hours prior to this situation). He put a bunch of coins in the sock. "Definitely."

"I don't think Ino will." Shino put his money in the opposite sock.

"Shikamaru doesn't fail at anything. Unless he gives up." Choji put his money in with Naruto.

"Which is likely." Sasuke added but his money was put into the 'yes' sock. He shrugged when Naruto questioned him, "He's still a guy."

"That's why he will." Kiba smirked mischievously putting in his money with everyone else. Akamaru barked and nudged a coin with his nose to be put in with Kiba's.

* * *

Words:

Juin Jutsu- Cursed Seal-- Yosh- Okay--Yariman- Slut--Shugosha-Protector--Itai-Ouch

The Trinity-- Raikou- Lightning--Kaminari- Thunder--Arashi-Storm--

Author's Note: The **Trinity** will come back in the future so just be aware of them. They're so important, someone **dies** protecting them!! Bet you can't guess who!

NEXT TIME: PRESENT: Sakura meets up with Ino and team. PAST: The downfall of the very short relationship between Ino and Shikamaru


	8. Rip the Heart Out

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you know my anonymous review thing has been activated, I didn't know it was disabled in the first place but there you go. 

Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. 

--Chapter 8-- You rip the heart out of me

----You rip the heart out of me. Rip the heart out of me--- 

---0

Sakura's eyes glanced to the side where Naruto walked beside her. But her gaze shifted down again. She wanted to say something, do something that will make him feel better but what was there? She felt Sasuke's betrayal just as he did, there was no way to make it all right. Sasuke was so very different, and completely cut off from them. He seemed to have adapted so well without them. And they? They were still clinging to a past that could never become a future. 

"You should go meet everyone, Naruto, I'll be there in a few."

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." He smiled down at her reassuringly. However upon noticing the substantial height difference, his smile broadened and he raised his chin, higher, manlier. 

She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth, and even her hands fisted at her side. "You are so lucky your not better yet." Sakura bit only causing him to laugh. 

In spite, he held the door open for her, which only seemed to infuriate her more. He liked this. He didn't have to be sensitive to her temper and got away with it without being mauled. He might have to pretend to be injured for a few more days, just to enjoy her non-abusive side. "Naruto." Shikamaru's voice sounded interrupting his daydream. 

"Oi, Shikamaru, Choji. What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for Ino." Choji smiled, "You feeling better?"

"Hai." Sakura distanced herself from their conversation to look for the special herbs she needed. "So Shikamaru you must be happy we're going to Sunagakure." Naruto smiled evilly. 

"Doushite?"

The young blond came up beside him to nudge him with his elbow, "Gaara's sister." He dodged the hit and ran away, hiding behind his teammate. 

Sakura's emerald eyes darkened as she turned her gaze to the Nara boy. Quickly Shikamaru side stepped to stand behind Choji, his form nearly invisibly now except for his hair. "He is still," Her voice calm, deceiving, "recovering from being stabbed through the chest!" She suddenly hollered, her fist in the air glowing of her powerful chakra. 

"Is that Sakura?" Ino's voice interrupted and she exited the back, flicking her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "What did they do now?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her dark eyes landing on the two cowering in the corner. 

"Why is it always our fault, Choji?" Shikamaru yawned, rolling his tiny pupils. 

Ino shook her head with an aggravated sigh, her gaze, however, sliding over to Sakura "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for herbs." Ino took the list from her hand and dragged the woman to the outside pen.

Naruto giggled, covering his mouth with one hand while the other pointed. "You better be careful, I'm injured." He dodged Shikamaru's shadow on the floor and ran out with the girls. 

"Get back inside we're talking!" Ino snapped suddenly and the blond nearly tripped on himself backing up. She shook her head in annoyance. "He looks good for being gone two years."

"That's right, you didn't see him when he came back the first time."

"So anyway, like I was saying, why the hell do we have to go to Sunagakure? I'd much rather go anywhere else."

"I'm telling you, it's all in your mind. He's not interested in Temari."

"You haven't been around, hanging out with Hokage. He's been in charge of her every time she comes here from her nasty little village. Coincidence? I think not."

"You know for the past three years I've had to listen to you go on about him. Why don't you just tell him you lied when he asked?"

Ino looked back through the entrance making sure they weren't in hearing distance, "I can't!" She pulled off a few leaves, "Here, this is the last one. I can't. Besides, doing so would mean admitting that I've been pining over this for the last three years and then that would make me seem way too pathetic."

"But cursing every girl he's ever been involved with, isn't any where near being pathetic?" Ino gave her a reproachful smile placing a hand on her hip. Sakura sighed, "Gomen, I'm not all here today. Just tell him how you feel, you might get the answer you want."

"Yeah, right." Ino laughed as she entered the shop, glaring expectantly at three young men, before typing her fingers on the register. "Are you boys ready yet or not?" She took the money from Sakura with a wicked smile. 

Shikamaru shook his head, "Jo--"

"Don't you say it." Ino quickly cut off, grabbing her bag from inside the desk and flinging it over her shoulder. "Don't know when I'll be back, kasan!" Ino yelled before dashing out ahead of them. "We got ten minutes, do we need anything else?" 

"Naruto and I have to make a stop, we'll meet you at the front." Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him around. 

"Where do we have to go?"

"No where, she was just about to question about Sasuke."

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

Shikamaru laid down in his cot with a loud, and heavily sigh, his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew they were awake, he had heard them right after he had left two hours ago. He just wanted to make them squirm. The memories clashed through his mind and he couldn't help his broad smile but he rolled over unto his stomach, burying his face in the blanket. "Give the sock to Shino." He forced out through a mumble.

"Ah man!" Naruto whined pounding the ground with angry fists. 

Kiba groaned begrudging tossing the sack to the smirking bug master, "What happened?" The male questioned sitting cross legged. "We went over everything. There was no way she could have said no. Unless you did something stupid."

"Which is likely." Sasuke sighed, aggravated that he had been right and still all his money was gone. Guess being a guy did not win out this time. 

"I had a lot of money ratting on you, Shikamaru!" Naruto chastised, flinging his body back to the floor and burying himself in his blanket. 

"Damatte-yo." Shikamaru groaned, feigning his shame. He was smiling however into the blankets, trying to hold back his evil laughter as they talked amongst themselves about all the things he should have done, and all things he shouldn't have. He rolled his eyes in aggravation when they hit upon a sore spot. He snapped his gaze up angrily, "I'm not gay." He bit harshly to Naruto. Said boy just folded his arms and frowned, rolling his blue eyes. "Coming from you, of all people." He mumbled, yawning.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Naruto outraged, snapping to his feet. 

Shikamaru only dropped his head back in the blankets. He was way too tired to continue this little game, "Go to sleep, will ya." 

"Completely gay." Naruto mumbled laying down, narrowing his eyes as he thought about all the money he lost.

------------1

Sakura opened her eyes as the door to the room opened. Ino silently shut it again as she slowly laid down beside Sakura and sighed softly. She found Sakura's eyes in the darkness. "So?"

"Aa." She smiled, snuggling in the blankets.

"Suge."

"Aa." Ino sighed happily once again but quickly fell to sleep.

-------------1

The teams all got up at the same time and with many babblings after many minutes, decided to eat breakfast together. Sakura was smiling softly, her arms loosely behind her back as she walked between Sasuke and Naruto. She did not have nightmares last night, one of the reason she was in such a good mood but the other was Ino. She glanced behind her where Ino was smiling more broadly then she was, walking between her two boys. Sakura didn't necessary agree with what the two had done last night but seeing Ino's happiness was enough to throw her negative thoughts to the wind. Their friendship just might replenish itself now since they weren't fighting over the same man. 

Regardless that the two females were interested in different males at the present time, Sakura still found herself to be jealous as they sat down at the café. Ino sat beside Shikamaru with a smile on her face and cheeks flushed with excitement. Though any outsider would say they appeared as friends, Sakura had already seen one of their legs were interlocked underneath the table. 

She glanced next to her, Sasuke's had his elbows on the table, his hands clasped in front of him, fingers against his lips. His eyes were closed which told her that he had not slept well last night. She wondered, if he would ever admit feelings for her. Sakura mentally shook her head, knowing that it was something that was never going to happen. But Inner Sakura screamed in her ear, **'Never give up! Sasuke is yours! We just have to get stronger!' **But could that ever happen? Doubtable. 

"Oi, Sakura-chan, since we might be leaving today let's go to the bath house." 

Sakura lifted her head and nodded to Ino but went swiftly back to her depressing thoughts.

------------1

Kiba's brows knit as he watched Ino wave bye to Shikamaru with a wink. The said man's cheeks reddened and he looked away, rolling his eyes in annoyance but there was a small smile on his lips. The female past by him and he couldn't help taking a quick breath. Kiba narrowed his eyes in anger. 

Kiba waited until the girls were out of sight to grab a hold of Shikamaru's arms, "We'll be back." He announced, dragging the unwilling male behind him a few yards away and around the corner, ignoring the mutterings that were constantly on the boy's lips. He pushed him up against the fence. (Unbeknowst to them they were being spied on the very boys that Kiba had tried to get away from. ) "You lied, didn't you?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "How did you guess?" (Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji looked to Shino who reached in his pocket for the sock and past it over to their greedy hands.)

"Ino's smell is completely different. And I see it. You both are acting like fools." Shikamaru shrugged and yawned tiredly. "We need to have a talk then. I didn't say anything to you before about it because I didn't want to ruin it for you but now I have to tell you." The genius looked to him with an annoyed expression. "End it."

"Nani?"

"For some reason, mating bet--"

"Don't call it that--"

"between teammates is the worse thing. It will destroy your team."

"Doushite?"

"I don't know. Demo, if you keep on this path, eventually stuff happens and teams get ruined over it. Believe me, it's not worth. My okasan said some horrible stuff that I don't remember. It's just not worth it."

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning his back up against the wall. He glared at the ground, contemplating Kiba's words and trying to find some fault to it all. There was a fifty percent chance that the thing going on between Ino and him could end badly. There was also a fifty percent chance that last night was just a fluke, that she didn't like him like he thought she did. 

But if looked at the other way, there was both a fifty percent chance that this will last, and her feelings for him were more then just casual. 

But this being the first….relationship he ever was involved in, the negative thinking corrupted the percentage. He did like Ino, but whatever that was going on between them, was it worth it to risk their team? 

Shikamaru glanced to Kiba, who was staring intently at him. He aggravatedly pushed his gaze somewhere else. Why did the man have to ruin this for him? "What should I say?" He bit out forcibly. 

"Tell her it was an accident, or shouldn't have happened--"

"Those are pathetic." 

"I'm trying to save you from being teamless, Shikamaru. Think of something but you should do it." Akamaru barked from on top of Kiba's head as he walked away.

--------1

"Oi, Ino, can I talk to you." Shikamaru stood before them with his hands in his pockets. His eyes toward the sky, gazing at the large billowy clouds. 

Ino's brows were knit in her confusion and she looked to Sakura in question but the female shrugged her shoulders. "Hai. I'll catch up." The three females continued around the corner and out of sight.

Sakura, however couldn't keep her nose out of it and held the girls up as they climbed over the fence and raced along the grassy field before hearing Shikamaru's voice. "We need to talk about last night." He stated, yawning slightly and through the cracks of the fence the girls could see the man leaned up against the wall, keeping his gaze on the sky. 

"What about it?" Ino smiled with reddened cheeks, her eyes switching between his face and the ground girlishly. 

"It was just for fun, right?"

"Nani?" Her gaze faltered on him but he was refusing to meet her stare.

"I mean, you don't like me, I don't like you, it was just for fun. Right?" Sakura put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. She observed Ino's reaction catching every hint of emotion that sped across her features. She wanted to scream to Shikamaru to look at the woman, to see that it was not true. Why wasn't he looking at her? 

It took Ino an entire minute, but to her it was hours later. She strengthened herself, "Hai." She forced out even as tears were threatening her gaze.

"I mean, if I'm wrong, tell me I'm wrong." 

Inner Sakura was screaming in her head, **'Tell him he's wrong! What's the matter with you! Tell him how much you like him! Tell him that you've always had feelings for him, do it!' **

Ino swallowed, her gaze falling to the ground and her shoulders shook, but she suddenly sucked in her breath, "You're right." She got out quickly, gritting her teeth to keep the cries at bay. 

"Oh." Shikamaru, pushed off the wall and turned his back, "See ya later then." And he was gone, just like that. Ino did not move for almost two minutes until her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees. 

Sakura hopped over the fence and ran to her. The woman releashed a harsh sob but she pulled it back and pushed her friend away, "I'm fine." Using the fence as support Ino got to her feet. "I'm--I'm, It was joke. I was--I was stupid. I knew."

"Ino--"

"I'm going to go back to the room. I don't feel like going anymore."

"Ino--"

"Sakura." Ino lifted her eyes, filled with tears no matter the smile she forced on her lips. "I'm fine." She laughed softly, reassuringly, "Go. I'm fine. I'll see you later." Ino's hand still held the wall as she walked away and around the corner. 

TenTen, who now felt entirely guilty about yesterday's bout, came up beside Sakura with her arms cross, keeping herself from finding Shikamaru and slashing his throat. Sakura shook her head, "Something happened. We need to find out what it was."

"And how do we do that?"

"Naruto."

----------1

The Tsuchikage stared at the line of shinobi, holding out two letters that Sasuke took. "The Trinity told me they spoke with you. I warn you, Konoha shinobi, Raikage will not be happy with the answer. You were stupid to take this mission to begin with."

"Oi! How did we know that Trinity were people!" Naruto bit stepping up front. However the moment he had raised his hand in a fist, he felt the grip of the Ninja that had just popped up beside him. A kunai was raised to his throat threateningly. 

The kage scoffed, rolling his eyes with annoyance. He waved a hand and the man disappeared. "Baka ninja." He stood, and the root that had popped up for him to sit lowered in the ground. He came up to stand in front of Sasuke and then his eyes shifted to Hinata, "I warn you being only children, he will take advantage. He desires your eyes." Hinata bowed her head with red cheeks. 

"Oi! Just because we're young doesn't mean we're helpless!" Naruto screamed.

"No, it just mean you're a baka." Tsuchikage chuckled, shaking his head. "Go now." 

Sakura sadly stared after Ino who had practically ran out before everyone else. Her eyes shifted to Shikamaru who lowered his gaze to the ground then rising them up to the sky as they stepped into the sun. Choji questioned him, "What's wrong with Ino, Shikamaru?" The Nara genius shrugged.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when Kiba came up behind him and whispered something in his ear but the man waved him off with annoyance, distancing himself. Choji followed with a confused brow. 

Her green orbs followed Naruto's movements, analyzing the situation. How to get him away from the rest of the group? She didn't like the thought that came to her head, especially with Sasuke walking right next to him. Inner Sakura reminded her that she could tell Sasuke what was going on later, but for right now she had to be sleek about getting the information. With a determined sigh, she sauntered up beside the blond boy. "Hey, Naruto, will you walk with me?" She ignored the questioning gaze from Sasuke and stared prominately at Naruto.

He blanched, stalling in his movements. "Me?"

"Hai."

His fingers were up in front of him, twisting with each digit in nervousness and his cheeks reddened before he whispered, "Like a date?" 

Sakura shrugged, "Whatever."

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped in the air before excitedly taking her hand. He turned, glaring at Sasuke, "Excuse us! We're going on a date!" Naruto screamed in his face and proudly jotted away, pulling the depressed Sakura, hanging her head in embarrassment. She turned her green eyes behind, catching Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest and swiftly turning his head away, brooding. She giggled, holding a hand to her mouth loving the actual expression of jealousy on his boyish features. 

The moment they had gotten out of everyone's sight, Naruto calmed down and walked sluggishly beside her. He had a bright smile on his lips and had his hands folded behind his head. 

It was silent for more then a few minutes. Sakura sucked in her breath, her hands clasped behind her back, staring up at the sky, trying to seem uninterested and unintimidating as possible. "Naruto?" His blue eyes turned to her. "Do you guys talk about us?" 

"Huh?"

"When you guys are alone, do you talk about us?" 

He shrugged, "I guess. Which kind of causes all our fights."

"What do you fight about?"

"Well, before we fought about which kunoichi was better, which you won, Sakura-chan! I knew you would too, I said, 'Sakura-chan is better then all of them', and Sasuke didn't back you up, only me! That baka! I told him too but he thinks he's so much better then me. I don't understand why, we're pretty even in everything. I don't know why he has to be better then me at everything. But this time, we agreed, which was suge."

"This time?" She whispered in a question, casually playing with a stand of her hair. 

"Well, at first we thought Shino had won the bet but then we found out that Shikamaru lied. Baka Shikamaru, he's so weird. He came in the room all depressed and everything after being away with Ino for two hours and says that Shino won! What they did for two hours, I'll never figure out." Naruto pondered for a moment, however soon realized that Sakura was no longer walking beisde him. He turned with knitted brows. But his gaze widened in fear. Her fists were clenched at her side, her face hiden by the shadow of her hair and her body shook with unleashed rage. The poise he knew all to well. 

"BET!"

---------1

Sasuke nearly chocked on his tea spotting the crawling blond boy, groaning in pain. Naruto reached a dirty hand to Sasuke's shoe, which said boy quickly moved it from his reach, and watched Naruto collaspe with exhaustion. He put his drink down on the table and knelled beside him. "Sa…Sakura…chan…" Naruto mumbled out, his head slamming onto the floor as he past out. 

Sasuke barely smirked, shaking his head, taking the boy's arm and dragging him out of the café. Their hotel room was only a few feet from this place and outside stood everyone ready to leave. Everyone except the females. "We have a problem." Sasuke explained, having figured it out already. When Sakura had asked Naruto to walk, at first he had been entirely confused. She hated the boy more then life itself and now she was willing to go on walks with him? Yeah right. It wasn't until they were around the corner that he had realized her intention but by then it was already too late. And mostly, Naruto being the ass that he had been deserved to get his ass kicked. Even if that meant the girls gathering together to go against them. 

The moment the words left his mouth, the door to the hotel slid open. Each female promptly stomped out, eyes shut and filed one right after the other as they past. Hinata, lowered her head, trying not to catch the eyes of everyone as she went out after them. She had not wanted to be angry but Sakura's speech was something she could not ignore. 

The moment they were out of earshot, Shikamaru growled with annoyance, "You told her about the bet?" He nudged the blond with his foot. "It wasn't even my bet." 

Neji folded his arms over his chest with aggravation that he didn't voice. He did not partake in the bet. He was not apologizing this time. Once was enough for the rest of his life. If these two trips with the whole group told him something, it was to never agree to it again. TenTen acted completely different when around other girls. It was nerve racking. 

"Baka." Shikamaru mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets. Now Ino would think that it was all because of the bet. Women were way too troublesome. He didn't have the energy to keep up with their thoughts nor their emotions. That was it. Never again. He was going to do away with women. Maybe become a monk. Monk life couldn't be too bad. They didn't have to deal with women and could probably watch the clouds for days on end with no one pestering them to get off their lazy asses and do something constructive. 

And he also knew for damned sure that he'll never do the whole group thing again. There's no telling the damage that could happen next time. 

Naruto rubbed his head as he sat up, he watched the birds flying around his head, occasionally trying to catch one. He felt Sasuke lift him up. "Don't you see the pretty birds?" He questioned drunkenly. 

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh, hating the obligations he had as Naruto's teammate.

* * *

A short end to a short beginning, huh? Sorry, couldn't help it. I don't know, I like Ino and Shikamaru, but I also like Temari….And no, a threesome is not possible. Not in this story anyway, gross…Anyway.

Hope you enjoyed it, only two more chapters and then the real fun begins. Those might take a bit longer for me to put out considering I'm having a hell of a time filling in the blanks between each major event. 

Hope you like all the relationship choas, I just realized no one in a relationship right now is happy….Welcome to the real life I guess. Peace out And thanks. 

Next Time: Present: Naruto and Sakura have a talk about Sasuke

Past: The group returns to the Land of Lightning only to be ambushed. 


	9. Shattered By the Sun

To Robert S. -- Yes, they will be, but it won't be for five to ten chapters. And just to warn you, I don't know much about them so if they are out of character, I apologize.

**Author's Note: Warning!! _NEXT_ CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES! **

Next Chapter

Next Chapter!

Okay, here you go, I hope you like this one, it's a bit violent so Gomen!

**-- Chapter 9- Shattered By the Sun**

_--Now a lifetime decision. What will the future hold? One time I believed my eyes. This time they lied. I felt you slip away. A feeling under my skin. I tried again and again. I did not save you this time. Holding on to something that I once believed in. Will time show me if it was really meant to be? Show me what this really means to you. Fall even though I showed you everything I stood for. I hate everything without you.--_

--9--

Naruto and Sakura took the longer way to the front gate where everyone was meeting. He glanced over to her; her eyes were lowered to the floor, her emotions unreadable for the first time in a long while. Which only meant she was thinking about Sasuke. His hand unconsciously rose to his heart where he held the shirt in a painful grasp. Why wouldn't this damn ache go away? It's been four days, the Hokage had told him he was ninety percent better, but then why did it continue to bother him? Guess he should expect nothing else from Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sakura voice trampled on his thoughts and his blue eyes fled to her. She refused to look at him, determination residing on lips. "What happened at the Valley of the End?"

His brows knit and his gaze dropped to the ground. The battle flashed so quickly and so suddenly in his mind, his footsteps caught in mid-step. Sasuke's voice echoed in his head, 'It's too late, Naruto!'

"Naruto-" Naruto eyes widened swinging his gaze back to her.

Her green eyes brought him back to the present and he stepped up beside her as they continued their walk. "Why do you want to know, Sakura-chan?"

She glanced away, sorry that she was causing him to remember something that must have been one of the worst moments in his life. But her thoughts were begging her, forcing her to continue. "He left you alive." She whispered, her fingers rising to her lips.

Her words were a replica of his own thoughts. The only fact that helped him to sleep at night. "He thought I was dead." Naruto's eyes squeezed shut as Sasuke's voice came back to him, 'I merely spared your life on a whim.' Naruto stopped himself from remembering more, the sound of metallic slashed across his mind.

Her emerald eyes were on him, pleadingly almost for it not to be true. "Do you really think that?" But even as she questioned, she asked herself why she bothered? She knew the difference in Sasuke; she knew he was no longer the man they searched for. But she needed Naruto's optimistic attitude, or else she would turn away right now and give up.

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Other times…?"

Naruto stiffened, and it was silent for a moment as he stared at the ground. Thoughts piled in his head, the same thoughts that haunted him when he was alone, and the same thoughts that also helped him to sleep at night. "He left me alive, to save him." He whispered with a strengthening smile and he straightened his spine with that convection. "He was scared, Sakura-chan." His eyes were bright as they glanced at her. " Just as I was."

And though that was something she wanted to hear, the realist in her would not allow happiness to fill her. "It was a long time ago. Naruto." He nodded, his hand slowly lowering to swing lazily at his side. He stared at the floor watching his steps and listening to hers. It was odd how much time had truly past. This mission was going to bring back so many memories, not all of them so unpleasant, only the freshest ones. The memory of fighting against Sasuke at the Final Valley. The battle where Sasuke had won against him, and chose to walk away. He wondered briefly if he had not been so careless, if he had instead forced his attention on the battle at hand then scratching Sasuke's forehead, he might have won, and brought the man back to the village he belonged in. "What he said when we met him. On a whim…Maybe he was telling the truth. He's changed..." Sakura's voice echoed through his thoughts but it was ignored. Sasuke was still there, no matter the front he was putting on, the Sasuke they loved was only hiding inside a man that was too bent on revenge.

"What he needs is us, Sakura-chan. He's been alone too long."

"That's not it--"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto stopped, shifting his body to look down at her. He smiled reassuringly, "He needs us." She couldn't say anything to respond to that. The group that was waiting for them called their names impatiently. She watched him move away, going toward them. She held herself unconsciously, desperately hoping he was right.

**

* * *

****PAST**

* * *

It was too freaking quiet, too troublesome, too annoying, and completely not his fault.

The eight boys followed behind the females that jumped in front, keeping a good distance from them. A constant reminder that they were not in a good mood as they glanced at Naruto for the twenty fifth time since their journey started almost three days ago. His wounds were still healing, the puffiness around his face had gone down but the purple and bluish tint still shined in certain light.

Separated and not even given the chance to speak; the females seemed to be unwilling to give up this punishment. How much longer they could keep it up no one wanted to question in case that spurred another vicious attack. The girls spoke only amongst themselves, even creating an entirely different campsite at night. It was ridiculous how they were going on.

But they were cracking. Well two of them were any way. Hinata would sneak glances in their directions, and when Akamaru came over he was no longer shooed away. Kiba had rubbed this in their faces. It was apparently how he normally always breaks Hinata's silent treatment.

And TenTen, when it was needed, she would say a word or two to Neji which was much more then Sakura and Ino were giving to anyone else. But that didn't lessen Neji's annoyance any.

Sasuke was beyond relieved when the village lights came into view. It was a bit after sunset and though he thought about waiting to visit the man in the morning since they were all so tired from the non-stop brutal pace he put them through, he decided against it. He didn't want everyone to go. He knew if that man made one idiotic comment about his teammates and their non-pure status, he was going to get in a load of trouble with the Hokage. Punching the man in the face over and over in his mind played which made him smirk.

Though many were against it, especially Naruto, it was still an order and they had to obey. He cast a glance over to Sakura who didn't say a single thing but the look in her eyes betrayed her. She swiftly turned away childishly crossing her arms and directing the rest of the girls to a different campsite location. He rolled his eyes, stomping away, in the opposite direction. She was so damn annoying sometimes it was sickening. She needed to get over whatever the hell was bothering her. All of them did.

Sasuke entered the building, holding up his paper to the guard. The candles that hung on the walls lit the path that he had not taken before. He narrowed his eyes when he realized they were going to an entirely different location. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, gripping a small knife in his left, alert to anything that might attack. He however didn't sense the man that snuck up behind him.

--

Naruto paced next to the fire, his deer leg on-a-stick in hand but barely touched. The group of males watched him, getting nervous just by his actions. "It's been an hour. He should be back by now."

Neji dropped his stick in the fire. "I will go see."

"We should all go!" Naruto snapped.

"He left me in charge. I will go see."

Naruto glared after the man that disappeared down the cliff. He continued his pacing, now including a rant. "We shouldn't separate. That guy is insane, we should all stick together, they can't take us all, but--"

"It's Sasuke." Shikamaru reminded from his laid out position watching the light clouds roll by. "Besides. He's an ass, he's not stupid. Killing us wouldn't do his sato any good." He yawned tiredly.

--

Sakura sighed squeezing the water from her pink short hair. She noticed TenTen's gaze and followed it to the sky. "Almost a full moon, huh?" the woman nodded and climbed out of the warm water and grasped her towel. "Man, we've been gone forever. Must be about two hours." Sakura quickly dried herself and put her clothes on. She glanced at Hinata. "Could you tell me if Sasuke's back?" She whispered sheepishly.

Hinata's eyes quickly activated and gazed off into the distance. It was when her back straightened and she took a soft step forward that Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Nani." She whispered almost against her desire.

"Something's wrong." She whispered. "Their Chakra readings…" But Sakura didn't care to hear more. With Hinata and TenTen following her, Sakura ran with amazing speed to the campsite. They dropped by their own area first.

"Ino?" Sakura screamed, going inside each tent until finding the female's body. She dropped to her knees beside her and shook heavily and brutally at the woman's shoulders but she wasn't waking. Sakura ran out, going down the short path that led to the boys. Her breath caught in her throat upon catching Naruto's blond hair. She ran to his side, and proceeded to shake him, calling his name, but he made no move to wake.

"Neji's missing." TenTen alerted them, exiting his tent.

"They won't wake." Hinata was knelled beside her two boys past out on the floor and gently patted Akamaru's head.

"What's wrong with them?" Sakura questioned her.

Her activated eyes roamed over their bodies, looking for any sort of clue that might lead to the reasons but she shook her head, not understanding it. "All I can get is that they are unconscious." But her eyes snapped up, looking through the trees. "Their searching for us!" She squealed out.

"We have to find Neji and Sasuke. Let's go to the village." They ran to the edge of the cliff flinging rope over. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she looked to the boys one last time, and glanced over to where Ino laid alone. She cursed herself. She should have made Ino go with them and now she was left alone.

They made their way hurriedly down the side of the cliff and within fifteen minutes their feet landed on the floor. She looked over to Hinata, "Did they find us?" She woman shook her head. "Alright, let me think." Her hands shook violently, leaning against the cliff. She hadn't been prepared for this. She didn't do well alone. She needed Naruto and Sasuke to always be with her, to help her figure everything out and protect her.

Guilt was weighing down on them and the three girls looked back up the cliff. Their hearts were torn in indecision. They didn't want to leave them so unprotected and vulnerable. But if the men searching for them were going to kill the sleeping ones, they would have done it already. They had to believe that they weren't in any danger. No, it was Sasuke and Neji that were in danger they knew. The way the Kage had spoken to them the last time they were here, it now stood out in their minds. Those two boys needed them.

"Can you find Neji and Sasuke?" TenTen asked Hinata as they made their way secretly into the village.

Hinata nodded. "But the Raikage is with them. His chakra is nearly enveloping theirs."

Sakura gripped her hands in tight fists. This was her chance to prove to Sasuke that she wasn't a baby. That she did have some strength up her sleeves that deserved his attention. "I'm coming, Sasuke."

--

Sasuke could hear noise somewhere around him. Underneath him, over him, beside him. It vibrated the floor that his body was pressed up against. He groaned in pain. His hand reaching for his shoulder, where his curse seal burned. Voices now where coming to his hearing. He pried apart his lids and found a wall. The vibration of the floor disturbed him, it sounded so confusing. It sounded like a generator turned on high.

He pushed his upper body up with one hand, the other still gripping his pained shoulder. Light was behind him and so was the voice. Sasuke turned but his eyes widened upon the sight of electric bars surrounding him cracking with their power. He caught sight of someone on the other side of his cell. The raikage in his yellow robes with his body length cane that he held tight to his side. Sasuke used the wall to help him stand, leaning close against it as not to get near the bars the vibrated and sizzled.

From his stance, he caught sight of the figure the Raikage was talking to and his eyes widened in shock. He took a step forward needing a closer look.

Neji stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the large needle that hung right above his left eye. His hands were strapped down as were his ankles. How he had gotten here, he hadn't yet figured out. He had only been walking to the Kage's tower and then two ninjas had popped out before him. He could have sworn he had defeated them with little ease but then he had found himself here, with the Raikage standing over him.

"I don't think Hiashi will be too upset if I take one of your precious eyes, do you? That stupid little man, thinking he could get away with his actions. Like I didn't know it wasn't his body that lay before me. No instead, it was your father's." The Kage chuckled ever so lightly. "Humorous, don't you think?" Neji said nothing but tightened his cheek muscles. "I didn't get the secrets then. But I will not fail now." The man reached for the needle and lowered it, and Neji couldn't help but flinch at how close it now was. He felt it with each blink of his eye. He gripped his fists tighter and the Raikage's face was prominent in his other eye. He smiled viciously. "I can see the hatred in those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Sasuke hand reached out, stupidly he knew but he couldn't help it. The attention finally fell on him. Now maybe Neji could figure out a way to get out of that mess. The Raikage chuckled as he stepped over to his cell. "I'd be careful, little Uchiha. Those bars will give you quite a shock. You failed the mission. I have right to take your life." What a bogus statement that was. Sasuke hated this man almost as much as his brother. "I will love to have your eyes. Can you imagine, one Hyuuga eye and one Sharingan, I can rule all Satos in a matter of days."

"My team will be here any minute to kill you." Sasuke bit

"_Your team _is being taken care of us we speak." Sasuke hand reached out again in anger but the electricity rolled up his spine. He held his burning hand close to his chest. The Kage laughed lightly, "Stupid Uchiha. You are no where near as smart as your brother."

Sasuke stiffened. "What do you know of him?"

A wicked smile was on his old thin lips, "Why, I was the one that told him about the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Lie!" Sasuke attacked the bars but his body was flung back and hit the wall heavily.

"Hahaha. Stupid Uchiha." The Kage stepped closer, his lightning eyes burned yellow in the shadow of his own reflection. "Your brother is by far a divine being. He had hatred in his heart, something you lack. Doushite? You experienced a massacre by his very hands. And still, despite it all, you still--"

Sasuke panted with his rage, his brother's eye blocking rational thought. That eye so dark and evil and emotionless. The eye that still haunted him nightly. This was the man that caused his whole life to be destroyed. If it hadn't been for him Itachi and he could have been the type of brothers everyone envied. Together they would be the famous Uchiha brothers of the Konoha Police Force, their powers unmatched. And now, he was all that was left of one of the most glorious clans.

The power of the cursed seal was taking over and he didn't mind it. He felt his chakra expand as he stood, the black markings dancing down his arm and leg and coming across his cheek and nose. Despite the tempting whispers, he stopped the power from progressing any further. He gazed out at the old man who was not so cocky anymore and stared with bafflement across his face. Sasuke's marked hand reached out and gripped the electric bar, no longer did it sting, he couldn't even feel it as the electricity past through his body. He grinned maliciously at the fear now present in the Kage's lightning shaped eyes. "The seal…" He stumbled out, taking a weak, trembling step back.

"Sasuke!" The voice. He darted his gaze and saw Sakura standing there with fear in her eyes. His grin fell and the power's evil murmurs were drowned by rational thought. His right hand flew to his shoulder as paralysis began to overtake his legs. He dropped to his knees, a hand keeping him from collapsing but the pain was too horrible to keep quiet. He groaned, panting to ease it.

"Get out of here. Get the others." He remembered saying, how he was capable of speaking he was unsure at the moment. The curse was drowning him, suffocating him and along with the horrible agony of it all, he was losing control.

Sakura's greatest fear was reached as she saw him struggle with the black markings that glowed on his white skin. Her heart raced in desperation to get to him but the lightning eyes of the Raikage were on her. "Anioko," He bit with disgust as he went over to the large window and shoved open the glass. With quick, unreadable seals, lightning flew in and wrapped suddenly around Sakura, electrocuting her. Her screams echoed the bare room but the Kage narrowed his odd gaze when the body popped from existence. "A clone." He aggravatedly stomped out of the room, mumbling to himself about his ninjas that seemed to be lacking off of the job.

TenTen's head peaked from the window sill. She flipped herself inside, running straight to Neji. "Are you alright?" She whispered, shoving the large machine away from his eye.

"Get out of here, before he comes back." Neji demanded quickly, even as she cut the brace to his arm.

"I'm your teammate, remember?" She chided.

"Where is minna?"

"Past out. Gomen, Neji, but I'm your only hope." She gave him a lopsided smile as she ripped the last one from the hold. She ran to the electric bars, searching for an entrance and or a key, anything that would get Sasuke out of there. But she shook her head, her thoughts being disturbed by Neji's weak form on the bed. Her priority was not Sasuke and even as these thoughts nagged at her, she felt guilty, but again, Neji was her teammate, the only one she was worried about. "They'll come for you." She reassured and went back over to Neji. "Can't you stand?"

"Barely. They gave me a drug." He held tight to his head, hiding his seal from her view.

TenTen wrapped an arm around him, his resting on her shoulders as he lowered to his feet. His body heavy with weight, his legs shook under the sudden strain. She wrapped a rope around his waist and helped him over the edge of the window. Neji looked back to Sasuke but the Uchiha just shook his head, telling him to go and the boy disappeared with TenTen.

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration. Everyone was unconscious, now who the hell will get him out of here? He stared at the floor that was so close to his face. Another defeat, how many more times will this occur? His fist smashed on the ground, his right hand the only limb capable of moving at the moment.

"It's not the ground's fault you're stuck in there." Sasuke snapped his gaze up, and Sakura was beaming down at him with a bright smile. In her hand she was twirling the key.

He knit his brows, "How?"

"I'm pretty smart, you know?" She wasn't about to admit that all of this had been TenTen's plan.

"There you are, you piece of trash." The Kage stepped in the room, four of his soldiers behind him, threateningly. Hinata was upon one of their shoulders and with a point of the Kage's finger, the ninja laid her unconscious form down upon the table. "You think you can win with a simple gen-jutsu? I live everyday in a gen-jutsu." He smirked and slapped the knife Sakura had thrown at him in desperation. "I will never be outdone by an Anioko," Raikage stepped forward and quickly grasped Sakura by the neck, lifting her high in the air. "It didn't work out exactly how I had planned. But now I can take your life without being reprimanded for it. You attacked me. All of you did. No one will testify differently. Besides, I'm doing this world a favor, ridding it of one less anioko."

Sasuke's eyes widened ignorant to the words that were being spoken. Sakura's chocking the only sound that penetrated his hearing. Her feet dangled helpless in the air, her nails clawing at the hand that was killing her.

Sakura could see it, even as the blood was blurring her vision. She turned her green eyes to him, "Sa…suke…" She whimpered in attempt to stop him but she knew it was too late, with the black markings over took his entire form and his purple chakra swirled around him.

Raikage turned his gaze, wide in surprise and yet a smirk appeared now on his cracked lips. He threw the girl away and faced him. "There's that hatred you were missing. The juin jutsu binds it well, but it is there nonetheless. Orochimaru chose well. Huh. That's what I was hoping for." He whispered with anticipation, delight almost that would have confused Sasuke if he wasn't past the point of understanding logical thought.

With just a slight wave of his glowing fist the door to the cell ripped from its hinges, slamming into the Kage's body and smashing through the back wall, allowing the moonlight to now shine through.

Sakura's eyes were wide when she heard the crash to the earth below. Her heart beat wildly in her chest for only a moment wondering if the kage died. But her green eyes snapped to Sasuke. His dark purple chakra ripped the air around him, his hair and clothes swaying. And when he went to move, she could not shut her eyes like she wanted to, only gap in absolute terror and her mind went blank, everything was erased from thought. Her lip trembled, her body quivered. Inner Sakura was begging her to move, to run away far from the evil that resided in the room but her body was unresponsive, her eyes could not even blink. If anything alerted him of her presence she was sure he would mistake her for an enemy and it was that simple thought that kept her prison to the darkness of his power.

He needed no knife, no weapon, to kill all four jouin status ninjas. With bare hands, he ripped limp from body, snapped the necks, broke fingers and legs with ease, and ran fists through various body parts. Blood and bone fragments splattered everywhere and soaked the floorboard creating a small pool that was slowly expanding.

Sakura unconsciously brought her knees to her chest, the blood moving toward her, as if searching for her. Her gaze caught the dead eyes, the head rocking back in forth as it stared at her. The mouth was still agape, fear prominent in his light blue eyes. But it was shortly buried as the head's body finally fell on top of it, and blood flowed freely from the severed veins. Another gut wrenching thud, and then another, legs, arms, feet, hands, disconnected and discolored, the blood building and building, stretching, searching…

And when it was over, her body still could not comprehend that it was. It shook in spasms, her teeth chattered along with her lips, and her gaze unblinking, too afraid to look away, in case the bloody pool created a wave of crimson tide and swallowed her up in the undertow.

Footsteps, squished. With each thump, she twitched violently in her fright. Thump, Thump. Thump.

Sakura screamed turning her head away, eyes squeezed shut in fear, hoping by doing so it would all just fade away, and reality would be hidden behind the beautiful mask of ignorance.

A large thump followed, when Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of her. He panted with mouth agape, body shaking and sweat poured down his temple, mixing with the life blood of the ones that he had massacred.

Sakura peaked open her eye and saw him there so close, and a marked blood soaked hand was reaching for her. "Iie!" She screamed, turning her body to squeeze against the wall, hoping to hide herself in the cement. But after an entire minute, nothing touched her and she could only hear his shaking breath. Sakura willed herself to look again and as she did, she caught his sight. His eyes were as she always knew them to be, empty and blank yet so full of torment it was difficult to stare for long moments. It was him. Thought was brought back to her and her body now was capable of movement, her hand reaching out but not daring to touch him.

The power was fading and the black marks were waving down his white skin, as if teasing Sakura at how close they were to him, a way she will never be. They were locked inside his seal and instantly he fell without any strength to keep himself up. She caught him before he crashed, and she maneuvered him to lie upon his back. Her hands shook and she grimaced for everywhere she touched with wet, still warm, blood. She rested his head in her lap, tears springing to her eyes as she stared down at him. Her fingertips running along his cheek, unconscious tracing the reminisce of the evil black flames. "Oh, Sasuke.." She whispered, tears dripping off the tip of her nose, landing on his cheek, almost as if they were his own.

"Sak…Sakura…" He whispered, his eyes trying to pull apart but unconsciousness was taking over.

"Shh…You're fine now." She consoled, brushing his long bangs out of his face.

His brows knit and his right hand swung to his shoulder, holding it in agony. His body writhed from the pain but Sakura held him tight, hugging him awkwardly, his head still resting on her thighs. The hurt soon subsided and he relaxed again, seemingly asleep. "Sak…Sakura." He whispered weakly again and she leaned down to hear him. "Don't…Don't ever fear me…You never…need…to fear me…" Unconscious took him over.

"Oh, Sasuke…Why won't you let anyone help you with this?" She cried into his chest, hoping he had heard her desperate whisper.

Footsteps and shouts alerted her that they were not safe yet. Sakura was wide eyed in fear and she rubbed the tears from her face with her sleeve, the only part of her that wasn't covered in blood. An unconscious Sasuke and Hinata resided in the room with her, she was in no way strong enough to lift both of them and run to safety at the same time. Sakura got to her feet, her legs drenched in the blood that leaked from Sasuke's disastrous form. She swallowed the bile trying to keep her thoughts away from the four rotting corpses in the center of the room.

"Sakura." TenTen's voice filled her, relief poured over her, thankful a friend in such a deadly scene. "I saw that crash, I knew I had to come back. Come on, we have to hurry." TenTen roughly shook the shoulders of Hinata, calling her name. There was no time to be gentle in these serious situations.

Hinata groaned but her eyes popped open nonetheless as she looked around, "Naruto-kun." She whimpered, searching for him and where she was exactly. "TenTen? Sakura-san?"

"Come on, we don't have time." TenTen took the other bloody arm of Sasuke and together they lifted his unconscious form. "I don't want to know." She whispered to Sakura, her nose scrunching in distaste as blood now smeared across her shirt.

It was difficult but they managed to climb down the opening. Sakura searched far and wide but the Raikage was no where to be found. She looked at the side wall that he had taken out in his fall and the gate to the cell Sasuke had been locked in and wondered briefly if the man was underneath the rubble. Kami, she prayed not.

How many more will Sasuke kill before he realizes he needs help? That distant thought the only one present in her conscious mind.

Sakura and TenTen, with Sasuke unconscious between them, followed behind the bewildered Hinata, the woman still too confused on how she had wound up unconscious. "Where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"He's waiting by the cliff. His strength hasn't returned yet either. I don't know what we're going to do with the others. How can we hide six unconscious people?"

"I think they're caught in a gen-jutsu. The Raikage mentioned he was really good with those."

"Great." It was a sarcastic reply on her part.

Neji was waiting for them like TenTen had said and though he was weak; he refused help to climb the steep cliff. So between the three girls, they passed off Sasuke bloody form as they climbed one inch at a time. Forty-five minutes it took and when they finally got to the top, they were relieved to see all the members of their team untouched. And surprisingly no other ninjas were around.

"No one?" Questioned Sakura again. She was unsure why the Raikage had ordered them back and how they were all alive still. It just did not make any sense. Lightning and thunder cracked behind and her eyes swung to the village. A massive storm was looming over the town now, swirling as if a tornado would fall at any moment.

"That doesn't look natural." TenTen muttered.

"It's not." Neji replied, his eyes still activated. "It's made of chakra. An incredible amount of chakra."

"Nani? How is that possible?"

"The Trinity came back. They past me on the way down after you had gone back. They knew he wouldn't let us go."

Sakura sighed in great relief. "Thank Kami. Let's get everyone out of here."

* * *

Japanese Words:

Anioko-Half-breed--Sato-village--Juin Jutsu-Cursed Seal

**Author's Note: Warning!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!**

Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	10. Rain Pt 1

-Just wanted to say: Thanks **Lanie-chan**, those **movies** you had on your page were hilarious! I was laughing my ass off. **Thanks**. And your comment was much appreciated.

And I wanted to **thank** **TennantFangirl **and **Tip of the Hat**, you always comment and it means a lot.

**Warning! This contains Mature audiences. If you want to skip that part, it's okay, nothing really gets said. There is something I do want you to read, so LOOK AWAY but then LOOK BACK!**

The chapter goes by quick so pay attention to the time change or you'll think I'm nuts!

This song **Rain by Norah Jones**, is the most beautiful and most heart-broken(?) type of song ever. I bid you to listen to it. This song I used for the basis of my whole story.

**--Chapter 10- Rain pt. 1**

--

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart, Beating close to mine  
Pounding up against the stone and steel, Walls that I won't climb  
Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep, You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep, With all this rain falling down_

--o

Naruto cleared his throat, which made Sakura smile. He was nervous from the way he dropped his eyes to the floor then raised them again. The line of ninjas formed their line, some bickering on the way and then became silent. Sakura dropped her gaze, dejectedly. He had become so mature over the last couple of years, and the only reason he became that way was for Sasuke. Oh, if that boy only knew how much he meant to them…It probably still wouldn't change anything. Sakura sighed sadly at the thought.

Naruto straightened, smiling brightly when he caught Sakura's gaze. "Yosh!" He pumped himself up, his bubbly personality finally showing it's face. "From here on we will refer to Sasuke as Tamago--"

"Tamago?" Ino rolled her eyes, one hand placing on her bare hip, flicking her long thigh length hair over her shoulder.

Naruto seemed to ignore her, which made Sakura giggle a bit but quickly sobered when the female's dark teal eyes were on her. "We will form a group of ten around Tamago. While Neji leads in the front and Hinata follows behind. We will rely on your eyes, I guess." The two Hyuuga's nodded. "Tamago will be blindfolded, so chakra stings will be tied to the front, back, and both sides, to steer him where we want him to go. The ones that operate the strings will not leave him, no matter the fighting going on around. Everyone else's job is to protect those four and Tamago." He stalled to take out his notes.

Ino whispered, however loudly, "Why is he leading? He's still a genin."

"Shut your mouth, Inoshishi." Sakura whispered through clenched teeth, trying her hardest to ignore the blonde.

"You plan on making me, forehead ama?"

Her gloved hands clenched at her sides but Naruto cut her off before she could reply. "There will be two groups. We are not resting for more then two hours every six hours. And we will trade off. One group rest while the other stays on watch and vice averse. Group one will be: me, Choji, Lee, Ino, Shino, and Hinata. The rest are group two."

"Great, I'm on his team." Ino mumbled, slapping her forehead.

"Say one more thing, Ino, and I will make you regret it." Sakura bit, her green eyes narrowed in the corner of her socket, willing the female to make one little move.

"Will you two keep quiet?" Hissed an aggravated TenTen as she leaned out of line to glare at the two females.

"Stay out of our business." Ino grumbled ignoring when TenTen whipped out a short katana. Lee gripped her steady however.

"Ino, calm down will ya." Shikamaru murmured from her left.

"She started it."

The Nara genius sighed lazily, mumbling softly to himself, "Joshi," He quickly stepped out of line, dodging the female's hit and pushed Choji over to take his spot. He smiled triumphantly until he felt Choji's hand pound on his head. Groaning in pain, Shikamaru glared up at the giant ninja, but it was Ino's classic smirk that was on his lips.

"Is there a problem?" Tsuande's voice echoed from behind and the three teammates turned with wide eyes but vehemently shook their heads. "Good. You all will obey every command Naruto gives. Or you will have me to deal with. This is a serious A-rank mission. I expect you all to be prepared for it." From behind her, she pushed the S-class criminal for them all two see. Sasuke was dressed in a black kimono, covering his entire body. His hands were tied behind him, the only skin that was visible besides his neck and face. Kanji symbols adorned his skin; sealing letters were peaking out of the collar and cuffs but stopped before they marked his face.

Sakura's eyes couldn't help but make their way to his body, a bit of misery shining in her orbs to see him so helpless and weak. She knew the thoughts that were probably swirling in his head but she tried her best to ignore it. Inner Sakura was blocking out any thought of pity. He put this on himself. This was all his fault and no one else's.

It suddenly felt so serious, the moment that the strings extended from his body. They were going to be in great danger from here on out. As Sakura looked around and took in each of her comrades' face and how they stared upon their ward, she couldn't help but smile. They would all risk their lives to keep him here. If he could only see how much they actually did care….

* * *

PAST

* * *

Sakura's analysis of the unconscious team members had been right and all through the night, she and Hinata stayed awake watching over their teammates with fretful dispositions. The storm had been massive and had reached over a ten-mile span but thankfully within four hours of it starting, it had finally ended and everyone had woken up nearly instantly. Except Sasuke. It took sunrise for him to finally become aware of his surroundings and within seconds of awakening, he ordered everyone to pack up. Sakura tried to approach him, speak to him in any way that she could but he was ignoring her as she had expecting him to. And though it broke her heart, she followed orders.

Within ten hours, they came upon their village. The lights were all on and the moon was low in the sky but most of them breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stepped past the threshold.

"So are you guys going to tell us what happened yet or not?" Naruto badgered for the forth time since he awoke with a massive headache.

Sakura glanced to him and smiled a strange thing for her to do and he visibly shrunk back holding up a hand, just in case. "There was a complication but it got fixed. Don't worry about it." She checked the zipper on her outfit, making sure it covered the bruise in the shape of a handprint. Sakura glanced at Sasuke but then brought her eyes to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at why she was being so nice. He finally noticed however the blackness that encircled her eyes. So she hadn't slept? He set his jaw, clenching his teeth in frustration. She was keeping secrets. Something he should be used to by now. He glanced over at Sasuke and folded his arms. They both kept secrets. They better not be dating behind his back.

Ha! Naruto smiled big and dropped his arms. Sasuke was way too self-involved. He needn't worry. However, as he glanced at Sakura again, his smile faded. He wished she would talk to him. He could help. If she just let him.

--

"The Raikage's dead." Tsunade waved a hand with dismissive grace and nearly the whole team busted out with questions. She peaked open a closed eye and watched for any reaction from Sasuke but he stared blankly ahead not even bothering with eye contact. She switched her gaze to Sakura and narrowed her brow watching the pink haired kunoichi bow her head, her eyes watering almost instantly. "I'm joking!" She was quick to quell all the badgering questions and Sakura's gaze snapped up, meeting her smile. She shifted in her chair and placed her elbows down on the table. "Whatever happened last night," She pointedly stared at Sasuke, who was ignorant of it. "Forced the Trinity to come back and fight against him."

"Did they win?"

"According to Raikou's letter I received a few hours ago, they came to some sort of compromise. But she would like to thank you all, blah, blah, blah. Though you all failed this mission. I will overlook it considering. I do want a full report by tomorrow morning however. Now. I would like to deal with the problem at hand. Are you still wanting to be together--"

"Iie!" Ten of them shouted out instantly and they were suddenly reminded of the bet the boys had and the silent treatment the girls were giving them.

The Hokage smiled brightly, "See me tomorrow for new assignments."

--**The Next Day**

"B-rank!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down well after they had left the office of the Kage. "And without Kaka-sensei! This is my chance! I'll prove to be future Hokage, dattabayo!"

Sakura shook her head as she watched the blond boy vanish down the path leading back to his place. She turned her head to Sasuke who was already walking away from her. She quickly followed behind him, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He forced out, preparing himself for whatever it is she wanted. He fisted his hands in his pockets to keep himself from gripping his shoulder. The usage of his seal to the extent he did was still affecting him, even two days later. The taunting hissing in his ears and the continuous whispers of power were fogging his rational thought.

If he went to Orochimaru, would he really gain more power? Would he be able to kill Itachi within only a few years? From the time that he had been seven years old, he had known the distance between him and Itachi. He had thought that he gained much in strength but after meeting his brother again, it was still so clear how much of a gap existed, a gap that seemed to only increase instead of decrease with time. It seemed unattainable. The only question that he needed answer to, would Orochimaru be able to close that distance?

"Did you give the report to Tsunade-sama?" His conscious self came back, cursing himself for thinking about it. He had decided to stay here. He can get power without Orochimaru. It was possible, right? Sasuke nodded once. "Did you tell her….what went on with the Raikage?"

"Forget it."

"Sasuke-kun, it's important. What he said to you. It kind of seemed, l don't know, it's wasn't normal." She drifted in thought as she remembered his words. "She needs to know."

"Sakura." She stalled in her footsteps finally realizing he was directly in front of her. She brought her wide green eyes up to him and met his dark gaze, "It's not important. Promise me." Sakura lowered her gaze; again, he wants her to promise secrecy. How can he ask that after what she saw two nights ago? The way the curse had fled over him and he killed those people without thought to any of it. He was in danger, didn't he know that? Orochimaru's voice was echoing in her head again and she shut her eyes tightly to rid herself of the disgusting sound.

"You killed those people, Sasuke-kun…with your bare hands…That curse…it's not right…please--"

"Sakura." He stepped forward, her breath hitched in her throat at his closeness, his body nearly touching the hand she held in front of her chest. Sakura raised her eyes, his gaze bold as he stared down at her. "Promise me."

Sakura knit her brows and a tear dropped down her cheek but nodded much against her desire. She could not deny him anything. A fact he used against her.

He was gone within a moment's blink and she was left wondering how long he planed to run from the truth.

--** 3 Days later**

Naruto fiddled with the chopsticks in his hand, resting his cheek in the other. He thought being back home after their mission with Idate would be the best thing. His blue eyes drifted to the seat next to him where Sakura had just left. He sighed heavily not knowing what he should do or not do at the moment. Sakura was so distraught about Sasuke it was hard to ignore.

Sasuke.

Naruto pounded his fist on the counter, smashing his chopsticks in two. He quickly apologized to the old man but instantly went back to his thoughts.

Sasuke had been way more of jerk then he usually was. And now Sakura tells him all about Orochimaru and the cursed seal. Why had Sasuke wanted to keep that secret? Why was it such a big deal?

He recalled Sakura's distress, the way she had refused to meet his gaze, and the reflection that shined in her eyes. The seal was doing something to Sasuke, why hadn't he noticed it? Was that what caused today's outburst?

He sighed again remembering Sakura and his dinner. She had been so sad and had confessed the promise she made to Sasuke. She loved Sasuke so deeply he was entirely jealous of it. Why did she love him? He was so undeserving.

Naruto rested his chin on the counter, unsure if he should stay here or go and find Sasuke but doing so might start a fight and fighting Sasuke right now would only upset Sakura more. He berated himself for yelling at her earlier. It had been so unlike him, he knew. But she had been stupid. She would have been killed if Kakashi hadn't stopped them.

Damn it, growing up was difficult. Everything became so damn complicated.

--

Sasuke had his back up against the wall, Oto's shadows were making their way farther from his person and he stared after them, wondering if he should follow, if he _could _follow. His gaze left them and lifted to the sky, searching for the moon that had shined down upon him but now was hidden behind thick dark clouds, stealing his only light in the terrible and lonely darkness.

**Rain. Comfort always seemed to come from rain. The only comfort he still had. **

He pushed himself to his feet, his right hand holding his shoulder tight. The cursed seal still burned from his momentary use. It reminded him about the Sound's curses. They told him the only thing he wanted to know. The gap between Itachi and him would no longer be so far out of reach. He could get so much power, within such a short time. And within only a few years, make him capable of killing him. It was a goal that he could achieve. It was hope. All he had to do was leave. Leave everything. And Everyone.

**Sacrifice. Life was all about sacrifice. It seemed there was no escaping that. **

His feet squished on the soaked and muddy ground. Pouring for just under a minute and already there were puddles. Lightning flashed, thunder cracked and rippled across the sky.

It had been raining the morning he woke in the hospital nearly ten years prior. The morning he saw the yellow tape cut off the entrance to his sweet, young, innocent life. He had walked the soaked grounds of his clan's section, searching for anyone, anyone with a familiar face. Only to cope with the dark reality that he was the only one left alive.

It had been raining when he entered his house, empty and alone, left with only whispers of his mother's loving voice, of his brother's annoying advice, and his father's constant ignorance. The smell of his mother's perfume filled him, killing him from the inside out. And around every corner, his heart beat faster, preying the next hallway wouldn't be vacant and lifeless.

It had been raining when he opened the doors to that one room. The room where he had seen his parents' bodies draped across one another. The room where his life had been turned into unfathomable disarray. The room, that was now empty and the only evidence left where the drawings that had outlined their bodies and the blood that dried on the wood floor.

For so long he had been alone, his world only a black void, no color, no warmth, just unstoppable and merciless rain. Blood always soaked his feet, and his brother's voice echoed continuously, mocking him, threatening him, teaching him, loving him. It seemed his own screams were his only friend. The rain, his only comfort.

However, as time went on, the vicious rain began only to drizzle, and then slowly, slowly, the clouds had parted, and even the sun had shined. Warmth was felt after years of cold. Terrible memories began to fade, and were soon replaced. The pain that overpowered all thoughts, wasn't as great, and revenge that had consumed him, didn't seem as important. Because Team Seven was now family….

But that wasn't acceptable.

Rain had overtaken the world again. Harder and hasher then ever before. It reminded him callously of the undeniable truth.

His family was dead. Murdered. They will never rest until Itachi dies. He had to kill him. He had to be the one. It didn't matter what he wanted, it never has. This was his destiny, this was his fate. A life as an avenger.

**Revenge. Revenge was the only antidote. It was the only thing worth living for. **

Sasuke's gaze lifted. A single light. A beacon in the empty, violent world he resided in, shined.

--

Sakura stared memorized at the flicker of the small flame. The candle was the only light in her whole room, but she was careless about anything that was around her.

The days had past by quickly and now upon remembering Sasuke's conversation with her before the B-rank mission to protect Idate, she felt the guilt way down upon her.

Sakura closed her eyes but she snapped them open just as quickly. Every time she tried to sleep, the images of today's event would flash in her head.

Sasuke and Naruto had nearly killed each other and though Kakashi had said it would be all right, he hadn't seen the look in Sasuke's gaze. It was that damned cursed seal. It was doing something to him, making him…almost a completely different person. Why didn't anyone else see it? Why were they all so blind?

She thought back to the conversation that she had just left only a few minutes ago. Naruto had said not to worry, that Sasuke wouldn't accept Orochimaru's invitation and even Sasuke himself told her he had no plans to leave. But that look in Sasuke's eyes…It was the same…

Sakura hugged her legs tighter to her chest. Breaking a promise was not something she enjoyed doing. Would Sasuke understand when he finds out? Or would he hate her just like everyone else? She was trying to help, that's all she wanted to do. If he would only just let her.

A flash of lightening struck fear in her suddenly as she gasped. She snapped her gaze to her balcony windows, brows knitting in great confusion. It was the clearest night, not a cloud in the sky when she had walked home and now…The skies were crying without mercy. It sent shivers up her spine…. Her gaze narrowed however when she caught sight of a shadow in front of her doors. Lightening struck again and she gasped upon seeing Sasuke's figure.

Panic kicked in and she ran to the doors, shoving them open, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun. You'll get…" But her brows knit and her voice faded upon seeing him standing there with such an unreadable expression on his face. He was drenched and rain was dripping down his face. However, he seemed ignorant of it all.

At first, it was fear that etched in her heart, fear that he had found out. And here he was to express how badly she had betrayed him.

However, it wasn't anger in his eyes. It was defeat. It was loss. It was misery.

He was here for help and Sakura could not, would not deny him. Softly she reached out to grasp his hand and led him inside. He followed without words. He stood before her, no expression on his face, his bangs dripping, his clothes sticking to him and within seconds, a puddle formed around his bare feet. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She smiled up at him but all he did was stare down at her, making no move as if he didn't even hear her.

**LOOK AWAY**

Sakura tried to keep her smile but she was losing momentum. His stoic expression was scaring her and he was making no move to indicate he had heard her. He was shivering, his lips slightly trembling.

Unsure, and pathetically afraid, Sakura reached for his shirt and still he made no move to stop or help her. Taking a silent breath in, she grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He shifted when needed, lifting his arms to help. His movement seemed to calm her fear of him. He was alive somewhere in his conscious mind. Sakura hid her sigh of relief. "Did something happen?" She whispered, her cheeks flush as she tried to ignore his wet, naked chest. She wrung out his shirt in her bathroom and quickly hung it up to dry.

It was a stupid question to ask, considering not five hours prior Naruto and he began their first unfinished battle. She just needed him to say something. Sakura looked up to him for an answer but still his expression did not change, and it scared her. Her heart was racing as she tried desperately to figure out what was wrong with him. "You can tell me." She whispered, staring up at him. But after a few seconds, his gaze was making her nervous. She grabbed a towel from her bathroom and held it up before her, covering her face. "You're going to have to take off your shorts." She heard movement, the towel was taken from her hand, and he wrapped it around his waist.

Sakura grabbed them and performed the same movements as the shirt. She came out with another towel. She swung it over his shoulders. "Why do you like standing in the rain so much, huh?" Talking was making herself feel better even though he was seemingly oblivious. "You need something to warm you up. You're shivering. I'll go make you some hot chocolate." Sakura turned but her wrist was suddenly grasped. "Tea then?" She questioned, staring at the floor, afraid for some reason.

He pulled just slightly, not even enough for anyone watching to notice but she stepped closer. Her eyes still refused to meet his but she was frighteningly aware just how close his face was. She slowly lifted her head up, finally catching his black eyes. Sakura took in a deep breath, more of a gasp, feeling the heat of his skin so close to hers. Her cheeks heated and her eyes dropped to his lips then back up to his gaze again, unsure what she was thinking or wanting or doing.

But he was here. And apparently not afraid and un-intimidated. Against her cautious thoughts, she slowly shut her eyes, while leaning into him, capturing his lips. It was a chaste, barely noticeable kiss and Sakura quickly pulled back, afraid of his reaction. But he was stoic, gazing down at her, saying and doing nothing besides a slow blink.

She was unsure if this was real. If it was really happening. Though he was corporal, it was unclear if it was really him. If it was really the man of her, dreams come to life. She silently wished he would speak, say anything to let her known it was truly him. But then what words would she want to hear? No romantic mutterings would fall from his lips no matter how she wanted them too. And anything else would be too…real.

Sakura leaned in closer, his breath on her lips, his eyes connected and so close to her own she could make out his tiny eyelashes. With a deep breath, she decided to see where this leads. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes, withholding a moan.

Conscious thought was telling her, screaming at her that something was wrong. He should be pushing her away, he shouldn't even be here. Something had to be wrong. But maybe, this was why he was here. He needed to feel connected to something. To know he wasn't alone. And she wanted nothing more then to prove that to him.

Her shaking hand reached up and rested flat against his chest. She was surprised to feel the pounding of his heart and she nearly pulled back her hand and lips in case it was anger that was making his heart best so wildly. However, he wasn't doing anything to stop her, in fact, he was kissing her back. And when she opened her lips wider, both their tongues met in the middle. She stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Her legs were shaking so terribly she needed to lean against him but she dared not go so close.

She jumped when she felt his cold hand rest on her hip. He was wanting this, just as much as she desired for the past years that she had been in love with him. No matter how unsure of this moment she was, and so afraid of where it might just lead, she was not going to give this up. She was not going to reject him.

She pulled back much to his surprised but he showed no emotion on his face, and his hand just dropped to his side. He was putting this all on her shoulders. Sakura knew this. Taking a deep breath, she took the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her. However, his eyes never strayed past hers. Sakura closed the gap between them once more, allowing him to feel flesh against flesh. His skin was cold as she was sure hers was too but the contact caused several knots to tie up in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around, her hands pressed against his shoulder blades. This time, he leaned down to capture her lips, harshly and hurried. His hand resting on her side, feeling her soft skin that shivered beneath his touch.

Five minutes between them and Sakura pulled away once more. Her body was shaking in her nervousness and her adrenaline, but it relieved her greatly upon seeing his own body shivering. Desire was building, shoving her past rational thought. She hooked her fingers on the rim of her shorts and pulled them down, stepping out of them. Sakura was now standing completely naked in front of him, her cheeks blushed and she refused to look up at him.

She grasped his hand and directed him over to the bed, where she laid down. She shoved her eyes away when he released his towel and climbed on top of her. He held himself up above her, by resting his body on his elbows. He made no move to do anything else. His body quacked and sweat dripped down his temple. She smiled, somehow relieved that they were sharing their first time together.

With her smile as his 'okay' Sasuke reached down to guide himself in. He buried his head in her neck, resting his forehead down upon her pillow. Her breath was in his ear and her hand was wrapped around him, resting over his painful cursed seal. He pushed himself hard inside her, her gasp was sharp and he shut his eyes tight.

Waiting only a few seconds to get used to the feeling, he slowly began thrusting inside of her. His hands wrapped around the pillow that he gripped and his teeth grit tightly.

Sakura stared at the ceiling, biting her lip to keep from making any sound. She had not known this would have hurt so much. She knew however, that no matter what, she would have not given this up for anything. Sakura's nails dug in his shoulder blades, feeling each of his muscles flexed as he rocked his hips against her.

He suddenly stalled, pulling away, causing Sakura great confusion as she stared up at him. He was panting violently and sweat had built up on his forehead. He stared down at her, his body shaking more brutally then before. "What? What's wrong?" A small almost unnoticeably smile pulled at his lips. He shook his head. "Then what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just give me a minute." He panted with shaking breath. The first words he said to her for the evening. It was actually a beautiful sound to her. She closed her eyes, his voice caressing her making the moment real. He was actually here and they were actually in the middle of something quite important. She smiled, her cheeks heating up and she looked to the side. He lowered his body so they were touching once more but he didn't put himself back inside.

She looked back up at him; his face still proved to show nothing of what he was feeling but his eyes were a bit warmer then before. Sakura leaned up, catching his lips with her own, and she was relieved to feel the same passion he kissed with prior. A trembling hand of his was traveling down her body, skimming nervously over her breast, past her stomach, and underneath her thigh. They parted to catch their breath. He shifted his legs to put most of his weight on his knees. Sasuke lifted her leg up so her knee was above her stomach, she watched him wide unsure eyes. He guided himself in.

Sakura had been ready for the pain but was surprised that when the pain was finished, there was actually a bit of pleasure that he was hitting. She gasped when he thrusted in again. He pulled his head back to look at her, wondering what had just happened, if it was pain he was causing more then anything else but when he thrusted again, he was relieved to distinguish her groan as pleasure. He rested his head in the croak of her neck and she dug her nails without mercy in his back and arms. He smirked only to himself.

It took a while with two more breaks in between but he got her there and the moment he felt it, he dropped all thoughts and allowed himself to feel the pleasure she was causing him, and quickly followed her in an orgasm.

Both of their bodies were sweaty and shaking from the aftermath. He lifted his tired head away, and they panted against each other. Sakura smiled shortly through her tired pants and kissed him, loving his kiss more then she wanted to.

**LOOK BACK**

He pulled away and laid on his back, they both caught their breath while staring up at the ceiling, their bodies, suddenly too afraid to touch, too embarrassed to speak. But they stayed side by side.

Sakura looked over at him after a time, after listening to his breath calm. She found his eyes closed and concluded he was sleeping. She slowly and softly got out of the bed and made her way to the shower, cleaning only her body, caring less about her hair.

After putting on pajamas and grabbing an extra blanket from the inside of her closet, she draped it over his naked form and then climbed in beside him. She lay on her side watching him sleep. Her brows knit as her gaze wondered down to the side of his neck, where his cursed seal shined at her. She wondered if that was the cause of his pain. If that was the reason why he came to her tonight, trying to get a hold of himself, to cancel out his memories and his desire for power. On the other hand, maybe he planned to leave, no matter how he had told her otherwise, and this was his goodbye.

Sakura closed her eyes. She allowed herself a smile. Nothing mattered. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything take this moment from her. The love of her life finally admitted something to her, even if he hadn't said anything.

He needed her. Even if it was for one night.

And she was okay with that.

--o

Sasuke woke swiftly, reaching down to the side of his thigh where he always kept a kunai but to his disbelief, it wasn't there. He opened his eyes, finding his surroundings changed and furniture that was not his own. Panic quickly fastened his heart, until he heard the breathing behind.

He turned his head and saw her, sleeping so peacefully. And the memories of the prior event reminded him what he had done. He looked away, down upon the floor. Why, why had he come here?

Sasuke stood, going to the bathroom and quickly putting on his still soaked clothes, knowing what he was about to do, would break her heart. But he was out of choices, and staying here was not going to save anyone. And it was not going to help him in his revenge. Itachi had to pay for his betrayal. And he had to be the one to kill him. She had to understand that.

He went past her bed without a second thought but stalled before he exited the room. He hung his head and backed up, leaning against the wall to look at her.

Would she hate him forever? Leaving her while she slept after performing an act like that? Kami, he hoped so. It would force her to hate him and in doing so make his absence all the more easier on her. He was going to break a promise, something he thought he didn't have to do.

Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out the key she had given him. He fumbled with it between his fingers before pushing himself off the wall and setting it softly on her nightstand.

The Sound Four had played an enticing tune. He needed power and they had it. This village and Team Seven were slowly distracting him. He owed it to his dead clan to sacrifice something he actually wanted.

Part of him hoped, Sakura would not think that he had used her. She had showed him that he was capable of emotions and desires. She had proved to him that he wasn't dead, like he thought he was. And now that he knew that, he could leave his heart here and live in peace that though Itachi had managed to damage him, he hadn't been able to destroy him.

And that meant Itachi did not have as great as power as he thought he did.

He glanced to her but only for a second before standing out on the balcony, the sky once again clear. The rain had only lasted but a few short minutes and the storm was already out on the horizon, leaving only small puddles of evidence. He turned his gaze just slightly, the exit to Konoha. The moon shined right above it and from here, he could see the four shadows that waited for him. Naruto would take care of her now. He couldn't stay any longer.

--

Sakura woke with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest and when she saw the empty space beside her, her fears come to fruition. "Iie." She rushed out of bed, put her clothes on and jumped from her balcony window. Hoping it was not too late. Her biggest fear had come true, she knew it, and she felt it. She needed him to know something before he left. Maybe if he knew, he would stay, or at least, take her with him.

* * *

Japanese Words:

Tamago- Egg--Ama-bitch--Inoshishi-ugly pig

Author's note: My longest chapter yet, sorry. I know I changed it a bit but hey, I'm a writer and I can do that. So there! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I didn't have to put in the sex part but I just thought it was worth it. Thanks for reading and hope you review.

Next chapter up goes fully into Shippuuden


	11. What Have You Done

Author's note: There will be some, not necessarily spoilers, but information about the **Shippuuden episodes up until Episode 45**. I stopped watching after this point because I didn't want anything to persuade me to do my story differently. So know this! **I'm sacrificing my viewing pleasure for your sake! **(smiles)

Anyway. And I do want to point out. There is a **three day gap **between the fight with Naruto and Orochimaru and the meeting with Sasuke. I put it in there, there really isn't a 3 day gap but in my story there is. If that confused anyone I'm sorry.

**I love all of your comments and I'm really grateful. **I hope last chapter didn't deter anyone to stop reading my story. I just thought it was necessary.

Oh and one more comment. **Updates **will take longer now because I haven't written all of the chapters yet. So I apologize. I'm a **lazy piece of crap **since everyone keeps telling me that. Enjoy

Oh, and it's now **Completely Shippuuden**

* * *

**Chapter 11--What Have You Done**

Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, Between me and you

-0--

The doors were open and they were one foot away from exiting Konoha. Sasuke traveled behind Naruto who gripped the four chakra strings that attached to his body. Naruto stalled and everyone else mimicked his movement. He glanced back past everyone and saw the Hokage wave just once before disappearing. Now it was all on his shoulders. This was his chance to make up for losing Sasuke in the first place. This was a mission he could not fail in. Not if it meant feeling the guilt all over again.

He caught Sakura's gaze and she gave him an encouraging smile. She understood like she always did. It was reassuring and he smiled brightly back. As long as she was here, he would not, could not fail. She wouldn't let him, he thought happily.

Naruto held up the strings. "Our distance fighters are going to be the ones standing guard of Sasuke. However, Sakura-chan. You should be part of that team."

"Nani? Why me?"

He smiled lopsidedly, "You're our medical supplies. You need to be kept safe."

Sakura narrowed her eyes with hands fisted at her side. Naruto flinched, a hand ready to defend himself and he quickly went on a stuttering rampage to keep himself from being knocked out.

She hated it. Even now, years of training and missions, and he still didn't see how strong she was. Was everyone so blind? Would Sasuke be? She didn't want to be protected. She wanted to prove herself. To be useful. She wanted to do the protecting! She wasn't weak, she wasn't pathetic anymore and Kami, she would prove that she was not annoying either! "Iie," She cut in his tirade. "I'm fighting. Get someone else." She turned on her foot, crossing her arms and stalked several feet away. Akamaru jotted over to her and sat against her comfortingly.

"I want to fight as well." TenTen added.

"I believe Naruto-san is correct." Lee hurried in reply, "Distance fighters are better to protect him. It keeps anyone from getting too close to him."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "You say just so you won't be put on guard, Lee."

"That is not it at all, TenTen. It will be best for you."

TenTen shot her chocolate brown eyes to the man next to her. "Best for me, what does that mean?"

He put up a hand in quick defense. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just saying that a person like you--"

"Like me?"

"Shouldn't be fighting--"

"And why's that?"

"You're a girl?"

TenTen forced out a laugh, "Am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"Are you?"

"Iie."

"I can make you one."

"Please don't."

"Why can't I fight?"

"It's too dangerous?"

"For who?"

"Damere!" Naruto snapped, the quarreling couple flung their gazes to him with wide, frightened eyes. He panted with over exaggerated agitation. "TenTen, on guard. Lee, shut it." Both scoffed, crossing their arms and turning their backs to one another. Naruto snuck a glance to Sasuke finding a small smirk on the man's lips. He sighed heavily. So much for showing his new leadership status off. Naruto dropped the strings, to walk the several feet where Sakura stood. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oi, Sakura-chan?" She turned her green eyes on him. "You mad?"

She shook her head, turning her gaze back to the open land before them. "Iie, Naruto. I've been on several missions before that required me to stay behind. Kakashi told you to keep me safe." He nodded with a lopsided smile. "Well, I'm strong, Naruto-kun. No one needs to protect me now."

"I know that." He whispered, a bit disappointingly. Can't possibly be someone's knight in shining armor if they don't need one. But he was proud nonetheless. And to prove it, he was going to ask her to do something very important. "I need you to do me a favor, Sakura-chan."

She gazed him, "Anything."

"The bijuu inside me. Sometimes I get a little overboard."

"Yeah, I think I know, Naruto." Shivers ran up her spine as she recalled her last encounter with his bijuu. The power that had corrupted him, blinding him to anything that went on around him as he fought against Orochimaru at the Heaven and Earth Bridge. He had been uncontrollable and lost in darkness.

Sakura moved her eyes back to the group where Sasuke now stood. It was amazing to know that he had finally destroyed the real snake demon. Apparently right after they had fought him. She wondered briefly why Sasuke had done it, what had caused him to kill? But the realist inside her thought he didn't need a reason; He had become a monster.

"If it happens, take everyone and run, okay?"

"I can't leave you like that."

"I couldn't…I can't hurt you again, Sakura-chan. But when I'm like that, I can't see a friendly face. I can't tell difference between good and evil anymore. You must take everyone and leave. Please, Sakura-chan." The desperation that filled his blue eyes was too hard to ignore. She nodded against her better judgment and tightened her hold around the piece of paper that was in her pocket.

_Their once Captain Yamato held it out for her. "If he gets too wrapped up in his power, Sakura, you must get close enough and slap this on him. It will seal it again but only up until the third tail. If it gets past that, get out as fast as you can." _

Naruto smiled broadly, "Let's get going, huh." She watched him walk back to the group her brows knit but she filed back in line, Kiba giving her a questioning gaze but she just shook her head and smiled. Akamaru whined voicing Kiba's discontent about her lie. She placed a small hand on his head and he panted happily.

Naruto straightened grabbing the stings and holding them out. "TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino, take the strings." The four snatched the string without further complaint. "Formation now." Feet shuffled across the dusty ground until all formed a square around the ignorant Egg. Neji in front and Hinata behind, their Byakugan decorated their temples. "No more games. Our lives are on the line and I refuse to lose any of you." They nodded in agreement and dashed out of the doorway.

--0--

Twenty minutes out, Naruto looked behind him; nervousness was getting the better of him. Something didn't feel right and from the expressions on everyone else, he wasn't alone in his over active imagination. No one, not a single rogue had they past in that entire time. It wasn't logical. Especially in late morning on a weekday, and perfect weather for traveling. Not even a single vender.

They jumped into the trees, their direction cut off from any path. Naruto put up a hand, slowing their pace. Sasuke was having a bit of trouble hopping from tree branch to tree branch blind folded. He watched almost ignoring his own jumps to make sure the young Uchiha didn't fall.

Naruto scolded himself, forcing his gaze back ahead of him. He had to stop being so damn protective of Sasuke. The man had been alone for three years and had survived, seemingly unharmed. There was no reason to act pathetic. Naruto peaked a glance again at Sasuke, seeing the man quickly adapt to the situation. Their speed increasing with his improving ability. Naruto smiled to himself proudly. See, he had no need to worry.

Immediately after that thought, Neji raised his hand and everyone stopped on the perspective branches. Kiba's nose was going searching desperately and the giant Akamaru lowered his head down with a sharp growl, his twelve inch fangs barred. "We're surrounded." Neji announced, cursing himself as he now noticed the several traps that had been set up. Their bodies were buried within the earth; some were walking the bottom of the river only five meters from where they now stood. "They were waiting." He had to give credit to their imagination despite his anger for not noticing it sooner.

"How could they have known we would move him?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru came up with a quick response, "They had spies watching the jail. I'm pretty sure the others are being attacked also."

"Spread out. TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino, keep a close eye on him." Naruto instructed, holding out a quick hand seal in front of him. Fifty Narutos popped in place scattering among the branches.

The Sound-nins sprung their attack, more then twenty-five showed their faces, screaming obsenties as they attacked. TenTen watched with folded arms as the fight commenced. Every now and again her body twitched in desire to attack but the string that was attached to her, kept her steady. She glared at Lee who fought in front of her and she rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure if Lee hadn't fought against it, she would be fighting with the rest of them at the moment. She sighed, her eyes shutting wondering when this moment was going to be over. Normal Sound-nins just weren't exciting anymore, they were all so predictable.

Sakura turned her gaze to the group of five that was in the center, checking to make sure none were attacking the ones protecting Sasuke. Her eyes widened however. Sasuke had just rammed his shoulder in the back of TenTen. He spun a kick into Shikamaru's chest, knocking him off the branch as well. Before Ino or Shino could react he jumped to the next tree, the strings of Chakra had been forgotten and bounded after him. "Naruto! Sasuke!" She called over to the blonds and they all screamed his name just as the young Uchiha was grabbed by two Sound Nins and directed out of sight.

Lee flung his body off the branch, catching the falling TenTen in mid-air and crashed roughly on his back. TenTen didn't even acknowledge his protective hold, for the moment they hit the ground her fist smashed into the dirt, "Son of a bitch!" She growled, yanking out her scrolls from her pockets and going straight after their captive.

"TenTen." Lee hollered but he was unable to follow as another set of Sounds piled on him.

Neji turned his head from the ninja's attacking him, his hits still stricking the area necessary and his activated gaze saw TenTen going after Sasuke. But he turned his attention back to concentrate on the fight at hand.

"Damn that man." Ino screamed. She quickly glanced down at Shikamaru, making sure he had landed all right. He was currenly fighting back two Sound-nins. Choji jumped beside her, also checking on Shikamaru. "I'm gonna smack some sense into him." She jumped in the direction Sasuke had gone, following several Narutos but she was instantly accousted by three Sound-nins. She punched and kicked her way through, with the help of Choji's giant hand and Shino's bugs.

The three guardians, Choji, and Narutos were going away from the group. Sakura's heart thumped wildily in her chest. She didn't know which one was the right Naruto but many were popping from existence. "Go after Sasuke!" She screamed to the people that surrounded her.

Kiba jumped upon Akamaru, his arm reaching out and grasping Sakura's to pull her up as Akamaru kicked and batted away any that came near his form. They bounced on the branches, diving and dodging those that were coming after him however a Sound-nin jumped from a branch above just in time to gripped the dog's tail, and all three tumbled to the ground harshly.

Sakura growled violently, she needed time to think and none of these damn ninjas were allowing that. With grit teeth, she smashed her glowing fist in the ground. The forest was demolished within ten seconds as the ground beneath shook and broke apart.

The six remaining Konoha ninja's jumped on the same tree, the only one in a hundred feet diameter that hadn't been swallowed up. The dust was clearing, revealing the retreating forms of their opponents. "Let them go." Shikamaru ordered. There was a fifty percent probability they were backing up in hopes to lead them into a trap. But when they disappeared all together he questioned Neji.

"They are retreating."

The six relaxed in relief but it only made them realize they were still missing the rest of their group. "Kuso." Shikamaru bit shaking his left leg to get the blood out of his foot. "Neji can you see them?" The Hyuuga glanced around. He bounded along the demolished ground before jumping in the trees; the rest quickly on his heals as they raced to the opening not too far ahead.

Naruto's last copy popped out of sight as it took down the final Sound-nin, just as they arrived to reveal an empty field. Naruto's real self at the moment, had a hold of Sasuke's shirt, keeping his body upright as he punched his counterpart in the face. His screams echoed the meadow, "We're trying to help you! And all you want to do is runaway! We're your friends, damn it! We're not, going, to, hurt, you!" He managed that last part with each punch to the blind Uchiha.

Sakura smiled ironically since his words were contradicting each punch he gave. She shook her head. "Naruto." Sakura came up beside him, his eyes red with power of his Bijuu. He snapped his gaze to her, barring his long fangs. "Naruto." She whispered softly and placed a small unafraid hand on his shoulder, calming him instantly.

Naruto's red eyes faded and his blue ones slowly filled in his orbs while his fangs and whiskers also became less pronounced. He looked down at the man in his grasp and sighed angrily, shoving Sasuke harshly to the floor and backing away. Sasuke spit blood and wiped it from his mouth on his shoulder. He glared with covered eyes in the man's direction.

Silence and his ten teammates gazed at him uneasy, unsure what had happened to Naruto's appearance earlier, but fearing it just the same. Naruto broke the nerve-racking calm, "Well, at least we now know we have the real one." Naruto forced out a smile and looked to Sakura, who shook her head at his flip of attitude.

"Which might have been their objective." Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes in aggravation, leaning on his good leg while the other throbbed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"They wanted to know who had him. They probably figured the fake ones wouldn't want to go willingly with Oto. He basically told them all by fighting against us. I bet they all have a meeting place to team up and attack us later." Sakura glanced down at the man knelling on the floor. She was discouraged when she saw a barely traceable smirk on his bloody lips.

"Kuso." Naruto cursed turning to gaze down at the Uchiha. "Teme, you're really pissing me off." He grasped all four of the Chakra strings, tugging harshly on them, making Sasuke unwillingly stand or else be dragged.

Lee scanned the area, giving a concerned look to Neji but the Hyuuga was already in the process of searching for the missing weapon's mistress. "Where's TenTen?" Lee forced everyone's attention to this disturbing fact and when Neji ran to the trees again, they quickly followed fearing she might be injured somewhere.

Relief was not an easy feeling to deal with but the moment he saw her stand, Neji let out a breath he had not known he had been holding. He landed soundlessly on the branch in front of her while the rest of the group came to a stop on the ground. "I'm going to kill him." She swore, standing on shaking legs, tightening her gloves and trying fruitlessly to wipe the blood that poured from a large wound on her forehead even as it dripped into her eye and down her cheek.

Sakura smiled stalling the female before she went to jump in the trees "We got him." She reassured. "Let me heal that."

"Its fine," She shrugged, batting the hand away. Neji jumped down in the back of the group and she caught his gaze from the distance. She sighed heavily, "Fine." She surrendered, sitting down.

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"Aa." Shikamaru yawned, sitting beside the female, holding out his leg that was gushing blood and quickly forming a puddle beneath him.

"That's gross." Ino commented her and Choji looking down at him reproachfully.

"If you both hadn't taken off it wouldn't have happened." He bit. "Mendokuse." He mumbled, glaring.

"Ahh, were you worried." Ino smiled sarcastically, poking his cheek, which he swatted away angrily.

Naruto walked with Sasuke behind him and he smiled brightly, getting everyone's attention. "Let's not let that happen again. You guys have to pay attention. Just because you're not fighting does not mean you can lack off."

"When did he become so damned bossy?" Ino mumbled to her two boys.

"Since I became leader." He responded with a smirk. He swung his hand behind his head, "Either way, I think it went well. My plan worked. Sort of."

--.

Naruto double checked the cooking fish, biting his lip to keep himself from grabbing one to eat, caring not that it wasn't fully cooked yet. Ino slapped his hand, glaring daggers at him as he ran for safety.

It was their break and so far nothing had attacked. His clones were setting up traps around them so Hinata and Neji could rest their eyes. He winced as another one of his clones screamed after getting caught in the same traps they were setting up. Ino cursed at him again and he quickly dodged behind a tree.

His eyes widened in surprise but softened with a smile upon seeing Sakura sitting at her own campsite. There were two, one for the resting team and one for the alert. He knit his brows as to why she was still up. Only an hour and a half was left before they all left again. She stared at the fire, lost in thought it seemed, and he could only imagine what she was thinking of. His eyes drifted to the tent that held Sasuke.

Naruto knew he had to cheer her up knowing that her thoughts were not of the pleasant kind. He took a step only to stall as Kiba stepped behind her, hugging her around the shoulders and neck. Her features instantly lightened and a smile came to her lips as she rested a hand on his forearms, rubbing them gently. He must have whispered something because she giggled.

Naruto's eyes dropped after he watched them go hand in hand to their tent, Akamaru whined but panted happily when he was granted entry. Naruto moved his gaze to Sasuke's tent. He past by the fish again and grabbed two before running as Ino came after him.

Naruto entered the tent, the flap closing behind him as he stood, unsure what to say or do. But he held up the fish, "I brought you some food." He mumbled stepping closer and plopping on his butt, holding the stick out. But Sasuke made no move to grab for it.

Sasuke sat with his tied hands in front of him, the chakra stings wrapped around his waist keeping him tied against the tree that the tent had been set up to. His head was bowed; his long black bangs covered his features.

"So umm." Naruto scratched the back of his head after putting the fish in Sasuke's reach. "How's it going?" He berated himself for his stupidity. Naruto bit the side of his cheek, leaning his head down to try and get a good look at Sasuke's face. The blind fold was still around his eyes; Naruto had to keep himself from pulling it off. "So…"

"Go away."

"Sasuke…don't be mad, come on. I had to." Naruto stopped himself from pleading any further. Pleading would make him sound pathetic. He couldn't let Sasuke see him like that. "So you killed Orochimaru huh? That's really awesome. Kind of wish I could have done it myself. I almost had my chance, but I…I screwed it up, I guess. It was right before you. He told me where to find you. I was kind of thankful. Baka, I know. But I found you. I told you I would, Sasuke. I trained really hard for the past two and half years, to fight whoever had you. Jiraiya was a crazy guy too. Ecchi really. We went all around the world it felt like. Met so many people. I learned a cool jutsu, a few of them actually." Naruto stalled himself, finally noticing he was rambling. His eyes squinted sorrowfully, "Will you talk to me?"

Sasuke shifted, his head slowly rising, his blind sight resting on his form. "What do you want me to say? Thank you?" He scoffed. "I left on my own free will and the moment you underestimate me I will leave again. But not without killing you."

Naruto smirked, sadly, ironically, "I look forward to it." He whispered. "Don't forget to eat." He turned on his heel, hesitantly, his back now facing his once best friend and rival. He fisted his hands before he walked out.

Sasuke listened as Naruto left his tent. His head fell down, his strength waning. The smell of fish was very enticing but he denied himself the welcomed meal. Things were becoming a bit worse then he expected. He had not planned to be within their hold for so long. Four days now and he still had not gotten what he came to get.

He had not thought they would use such precautions on him. They were certainly not underestimating him like he had planned. But none of it would stop him. It would just take a bit longer.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to conjure enough chakra to perform the experiment he had been waiting for. He needed information, and this was the only way he knew how to get it with the limited resources available to him. And if things go the way he planned, then there would be no reason to stay here any longer and escaping would be all too easy. The sooner he could get away from them the better.

--

_Sakura snapped awake. She felt it, something wasn't right. She flung up, searching around for Kiba or even Akamaru but she was alone, not even his side of the mat was existing. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she quickly put her boots on, grabbing her kunai and ran with lightening speed from her tent. _

_But, she stalled. _

_The world she now stood in was only a reflection of what had been beautiful once in its long life. The trees were bare of all leaves, the ground cracked and muddy; the tents that surrounded her were ripped and decaying. This world was devoid of all color, even the sky was grey with dark clouds, no sun shined, no birds chirped and no wind blew._

_Sakura walked, numbly all around the campsite, her gaze filtering through the dead trees to find the Naruto's base. It was upon spotting not one single face that sent panic in her heart. _

_She ran back the way she had come, screaming the names of her team members. But no one exited from any tent. She hurried over to them, flipping them open, one by one, by one, but they were all empty. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. _

_Her eyes widened. How the hell did she get caught in a genjutsu? Her hands flew to her face, "Kai!" She screamed, her eyes shut tight in concentration. When she opened her eyes, she found herself still stuck in the void but now she was no longer alone. Sasuke stood before her, unbound, wearing his white kimono and giant purple robe. The symbol that marked him as Orochimaru's, with his chokuto(1) in his hand held by his side. "How?" The shadow that covered his face slowly lifted revealing only smirking lips making it apparent that he wasn't going to reveal his technique. _

_Sakura took out a kunai and with unbridled fear stabbed her thigh. But his soft laughter caught her eyes again. "You can't get out until I let you out." The humor was intentionally cold, and it caused shivers to roll down her spine. _

"_They will figure out what's going on with me. They will save me."_

"_You can't get out," He repeated, his eyes lifted out of the darkness and her breath caught in her throat. The Mangekyo Sharingan stared back at her, "Until I let you out."_

"_That's not true." Fear quivered in her voice but she knew better then to an enemy, no matter who they were on the outside, "Naruto, we saved him from your brother."_

_His eyes visibly narrowed and his voice was lower then normal. "Even he, cannot perform this." His teeth grit in his hatred. Naruto and her had met up with his brother, and he himself is still unable to locate the betrayer. _

"_So what is this then?" Her eyes were going all around her. "How can you do this without making eye contact."_

"_I did." She narrowed her gaze, shaking her head. His eyes have been covered since they had left Konoha. There was no way to do a genjutsu without making eye contact. "Back in the cell block." Her heart stalled. That was almost four days ago. Had all of this been a lie, everything that's happened up till now, was all of it fake? "It was all real." He answered her silent questions. "I was waiting for the proper time."_

_Her heart was beating faster but, as she stared back into the eyes of the man she once knew, she strengthened her resolve. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't be weak. She would show him, just what she can do. "To do what, Sasuke, kill me? Let's go then." She ripped the knife from her leg, it dripped with blood but she was careless of it. Her other hand moved over the wound and quickly healed it without once taking her eyes from his. _

_Suddenly, her fist smashed into the ground, the earth cracked beneath them, the camp site crumbled and disappeared beneath the rocks. She followed him in the air, throwing her knife but he didn't even have to dodge it, it went straight through. Her eyes widened. "You're an illusion?"_

_He shook his head slowly with a smile still on his lips. "You are nothing, Sakura, nothing compared to what I have become." _

"_You're right." She smiled brightly, "I am so much better." She vanished and appeared behind him but he swung his body around and caught her fist. Her smile still present. "I guess it will only be tai-jutsus, huh, Sasuke." She pulled back and waited. His hand was still raised in the air to block her but now it shook, and he found himself unable to move his fingers. _

_But he shrugged. "Naïve." He closed his fist tight, ignoring the shooting pain that came with it. She had shut off his nerves in his hand and for a moment, he had been unable to move it. But all he had to do was turn it back on which was simple enough for someone like him. _

_Sasuke took in her wide eyes, her unsure stance, but it wasn't fear that she emitted. She was calculating, figuring this all out. It was impressive. He could hear her thoughts, for this was his world he created. He saw everything, and knew her movements before she put any thought into acting out on them. _

_He was surprised. She was so far proving to be a bit tougher then what he remembered. And even though she was prepared to give him a fight, a fight had not been his intention. He had simply wanted information. Despite being disappointed that what he wanted she did not know, a fight would be entertaining enough. _

_He seethed his sword, his Mangekyo decreasing to his three comma Sharingan. He would take his time, twenty minutes should be enough to learn all the skills she possesses. And after, she exploits all her weaknesses and strengths, and when she has nothing more to give, and no more he can take from her, he'll kill her. _

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this new turn of events!

I like the number thingy so I'm going to do it now too

1) Chokuto-- Sasuke's sword obviously, Long, straight, and single-edged sword


	12. Pictures of You

Author's Note: **DarkAngelRakell**, that was so screwed up, but it made me laugh. And sorry to burst your bubble but **no raping** in this fic! …not that I know of anyway but who knows!

I'm going to be doing the number thing now for words that you might not know. It's just a bit better I think.

Man, this chapter took forever! I'm sorry, and I hope it never takes this long again. I'm having terrible writer's block. I got the beginning and the end and absolutely no middle. Ha. Anyway. Sorry to keep you waiting.

**Chapter 12--Pictures of you**

There is nothing in the world That I ever wanted more Than to feel you deep in my heart. There was nothing in the world That I ever wanted more Than to never feel the breaking apart.

_--_

_Her body hit the floor terribly hard it bounced with the force of the fall. She coughed harshly as the air was knocked out of her and she rolled herself to the side, spitting out blood. Her body shook in it's protest as Sakura tried to push herself up. Her broken arm snapped again and she crumbled to the floor. _

_Her shaking hand landed on the broken appendage and green light flowed through it. She was able to set the bone but it would take some time to get feeling back in it. The image of only his one finger landing on her forearm, popped in her mind. _

_Only one finger. _

_His footsteps were getting closer. He was going slow, she knew. Allowing her to heal whatever she wanted. She couldn't beat him. Not as she was fighting now. His legs were in her sight and he glared down at her. "You aren't fighting with everything you have." _

_Her heart hastened. How had he known that? Throughout this fight, he has been seeing things before she decided what to do, known thoughts that she did not express. And that's when it hit her. "You can read minds now?" She scoffed. _

"_Hn." Was his only response. Thunder instead replaced his words. It rolled for over a minute as she laid there to catch her breath. She looked up to the sky, wondering when it had gotten so dark. The clouds were threatening and the lightening that was far off was getting closer with each second. He was getting angry. She smiled. So this world depicted all his emotions. That's what she thought._

_Her mind worked continuously. She knew she couldn't beat him in this world. She had to get out of here. If she died here, then she died there. But if she could some how get out of this alive, all her injuries she has sustain thus far would vanish. She didn't know if that was a fact, but she had to at least believe it was true. "If you get out alive." He stated, reading her thoughts. _

"_When I get out." She smiled, funny how they had this same conversation, just the complete opposite. She had to act without thinking. She had to shut off her mind, it's the only way she could get out. She had to stop thinking, survive only on instinct. The exact lesson Hokage Tsunade taught her on her very first day. _

_She flipped herself in the air, throwing a kunai out and keeping the other in her hand. All her injuries were healing, all she had to do was ignore the pain. She couldn't get hit again. She wouldn't. _

_He slowly, eerily, extracted his chokuto(1). The only sound that existed in this world. The metal scrapping against the sides. He held it up in front of him. Sasuke had to step this up a bit, he was running out of time. Ten minutes had past since he first started and now only ten minutes were left. _

_Sakura smiled, "If you believe yourself to be so strong, why fight me in a world where you have the upper hand?" _

"_I've given you everything you need to defeat me. The only thing you lack, is skill."_

_Sakura ran at him, then promptly disappeared. His eye went to the corner of his socket. He swung his sword around and pulled back, slicing her arm when she appeared beside him. Sakura disappeared once more, running and flying and dodging and hiding. He couldn't feel her mind anymore. She shut it off. "Impressive. But not enough." Holding two fingers up and without the need for seals, " Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"(2) He released several fireballs from his mouth all along the trees, only a few survived but not enough to hide her. _

_Sakura dropped from the sky, so suddenly and so unexpectedly he could only block the back of her leg as it smashed down on top of him. He grit his teeth, holding tighter to his sword that wanted to fall from his numb arms and hands. She dropped down next to him, giving him no time to recover as she did several taijutsus in accurate accession. Again he found himself only able to block, his arms were going limb however after only two hits and he had to throw himself back just to get away from her. His katana laid on the ground forgotten. _

_But she continued, her hands glowed with her chakra as she followed his every moment. He ducked and dodged and performed armless back flips and side flips to get out of her destructive path. Then she stopped and he caught sight of her smile. Until it was too late. She had backed him up in a trap filled with explosives. _

_He jumped in the air but she went faster and kicked him back down to the ground just when they went off. _

_Panting heavily, Sakura rubbed the sweat from her brow. She knew that it wasn't over, that she was no where near defeating him. But she was becoming a challenged for him. And that brought a smile to her lips, listening to the lightening crack and the thunder roll behind her. _

_-- _

_She stood in front of him, the only sign that she had injured him at all was the rip in his clothing. His white shirt was dirty and his black pants had several tears. But he was still completely unfazed. She had spilt no blood, she had destroyed no bones. It wasn't until this moment that he pointed out to her that she was still holding back. She clenched her teeth in her anger. She had landed blows that lesser people would succumb to a coma, but yet here he was, whole and unharmed. _

_He held out his hand and his sword flew up to meet the palm. He swung it at her, she shifted just slightly to the right, then again to the left. She jumped back as he stabbed the air, the tip of the sword was just an inch away from her shoulder. Sakura released a sigh as she stared down at the tip. That had been close. Too close. She smirked however, in satisfaction toward the Uchiha staring at her. _

_Her mouth dropped open to let out a gasp. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at him. _

_He had made no movement. Yet the tip of the sword had somehow pierced through her, nearly exiting out the back. Her brows knit in questioned. "I can extend it." He explained to her, pulling it from the female's body. Sasuke had run out of time, only three minutes remained in this world. He had to end it. And ending he must. If anyone of Konoha ninjas find out of his advanced dou-jutsu(3), they'd never take the blind off. And therefore ridding any chance of escape. _

_Her hand lifted to the wound, her eyes gazing at him coldly. He smirked when no chakra emitted from her hand. His eyes glanced down to her fingers were a barely visible needle had cut off the flow of chakra. She hardened her gaze in response. "This fight. Is over." He stated, taking only a few short steps and raising his blade to perform his finishing move. _

_But she dodged it with a back flip. A knife was held in her other hand, no matter the pain it caused to raise it. Blood was pouring over her shoulder down her arm, and made the knife slippery in her grasp but she held on to it and took the needle that was on her other hand, out with her teeth. "I don't give up so easily, Sasuke."_

"_Hn." He disappeared from sight but she felt him on her left and moved to the side to dodge it, but it ripped across her thigh. She groaned in pain, falling to one knee but she had no time to get used to the pain as he attacked from behind. She lowered to the floor, the sword slashed across the top of her shoulder. It cut off nerves to her arm, her knife dropped from her useless hand. Sakura panted, and she looked up, he had moved to be in front of her again. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. She was keeping him from the killer blow, but she was no longer fighting back. _

_He stabbed the air again, this one was aiming for her heart. She stood, knowing there was no use trying to block it. She gasped, her lips shaking with the pain as it past right through her stomach. Sasuke shook his head. She had only stopped instant death. Why? _

_She looked up at him, her emerald eyes shined and a smile was on her lips. "The only thing I ever lacked," She whispered softly, groaning as a new wave of pain ransacked her body. _

_She grit her teeth but stared at him nonetheless as blood rolled down her chin. "Was hatred."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. A voice was echoing in his head. His brother's voice, so cold and harsh as he had whispered in his ear, 'Why are you weak? It is because you lack hatred.'_

_He pulled the sword out quickly and harshly, watching her fall to the floor. But her body was giving no rest as his hand reached down and lifted her up. A tree was against her back where she was held by the neck. Her feet still touched the floor, his hand was only there to keep her up. "Why? Why not let me kill you?"_

_She smiled softly, her body was shaking from the blood loss and impending death was looming over her. A few droplets of water splashed on her face, she looked up and saw the rain cover the sky and fall between them. She closed her eyes enjoying the soothing cold water, "I never want you to regret anything, Sasuke."_

"_Your death is nothing to me. I will regret nothing. I have severed all bonds."_

"_Then kill me. Do what ever will make you happy. That's all I ever wanted. That's all either of us have ever wanted." _

_He stared at her, the rain was pouring hard and without mercy. Her hatred that had been so vibrant before had become non-existent. What had changed? Now that she was dying, she was calmer? She was happier? Why wasn't there any hatred? He could respond to hatred, not this patient and tender demeanor. "Why?"_

_She smiled, even while blood was dripping down her lips, mixing with the water that poured down her face. He narrowed his eyes, confused. "It's something you never understood, Sasuke." Tears were welling up in her eyes, "We love you." She was thankful for the rain, to hide the drops that poured from her gaze. "So no matter the horrible things you do, and the awful things you say, we will continue to love you. We won't give up on you Sasuke. Even if you kill us." _

_They were drenched by the downpour in a matter of seconds. Sakura lowered her eyes from the black sky and finally met his gaze. Her memory flashed a picture of a boy from so long ago. The first time Sasuke had showed up on her balcony and the last. His black hair hung in front of his face, water dripped down, running along his smooth skin. He had been standing there, soaked, staring at her with emptiness in his gaze, just like he was now. She remembered the love she felt for him each time he caught her eyes, and how desperate she wanted to be as close to him as the rain was. _

_She half-smiled sorrowfully despite the happiness that moment brought. She wished she could find that man again. And love him like she was destined too. But sadly, the coldness of his gaze, the hate that radiated from him, she knew it was too late. _

_He narrowed his eyes. Her thoughts were as clear as the lightening that just flashed behind them. Why think of that moment at a time like this? Death was looming over her and yet, all she could think about, as she was dying by his hand, was him. He shook his head, hating her so much more for her memories then her confessions. "You're right." He whispered angrily, "It's too late." _

_With a blink of an eye, he was gone. She collapsed to her knees then the rest of her body hit the floor. She panted heavily, feeling the rain pound against her. The ground was turned to slush and threatened to cut off her air passage as she breathed in mud. She smiled, however, watching Sasuke's retreating form, the thunder and lightening following his movements but the rain stayed and battered worse then ever before upon her back. _

_Sakura wasn't sure, but as she watched his form move further away, the boy she had fallen in love with flashed before her eyes. The tears that clouded her gaze now, was from the happiness, that for just a moment, she had been able to see him again. Maybe Naruto had been right, maybe the Sasuke they searched for was buried inside the man that walked away from her. And if that was so, then she preyed that he finds him and brings him back. _

_She closed her eyes, and with her drying breath, she couldn't hold back her whisper, "Sasuke-kun." _

--p--

Conscious thought was coming back to her. Words were being whispered in her ear, pleading, begging. Her lids were so heavy, her head was throbbing from the aftermath, a sharp pitch was ringing in her ear but it was slowly being tuned out by the voice.

It was still so dark, she begged herself to open her eyes but she was afraid. Afraid of what was before her. She concentrated, listening to the voice by her ear. Kiba's voice. "Onegai(4), Onegai, don't. Come on, Sakura, wake up. Onegai, Onegai wake up."

Her brows knit in confusion, why was he in so much misery? Sakura slowly pride her eyelids apart, squinting through the light that shined nearly blinding her. But it was then she saw it. The glinting of the kunai aiming at her throat. Her eyes widened, fully awake and all senses returned to her.

Kiba's legs were wrapped around her waist from behind, one hand was resting on her forehead, pulling harshly while the other gripped her hand that held her knife. "Wake up, Wake up, Onegai Sakura, Onegai." He begged continuously, his hand so white, straining against her strength to keep her from killing herself. Akamaru was trying his best to help, he bit the clothe on Kiba's arm, pulling and whining pleadingly.

She swallowed, her body shaking in her fear, "Kiba." The moment he heard her voice all pressure fell away and she released the weapon, and it dropped forgotten on the floor.

"Aritgato kami-sama." He whispered, slowly releasing her.

Sakura turned with wide green eyes, catching his stressed gaze. The battle flashed across her mind and left her weak and numb. The tears piled up instantly, recalling each slash of his sword and every glare of hate. The reality of it all knocked the cries from her and she flung herself against Kiba, squeezing with all her might as she cried so brutally into his shoulder. His arms encircled her, his hands fisting around her shirt and hair. Kiba softly laid down upon the floor. Akamaru whined and placed his chin down upon her back.

"You're okay." He whispered over and over in her ear, squeezing his eyes tight to hold back his anger. He had only one guess of what had happened and knew instantly it was right. Loathing for the Uchiha heir was building great inside of him. Never once had she cried. Never once in the year and a half that they've been together. Not one single tear. Her sobs was gut-wrenching to listen to. He stared at the top of the tent, keeping his grip tight to stop himself from going straight to the Uchiha and punching him right across the face.

A while past till she finally managed to lift herself away from him. She turned her face shamefully away, wiping her face clean on a towel near by. She fisted her hands, trying to keep more of her tears from coming. Her soul felt worn and dirty, her chest hurt, her heart once again broken.

She buried her face in her hands, shoving the nasty thoughts away and sniffed. She smiled softly down at Kiba, "Arigatou." She whispered and kissed his lips chastely. She tried to stand but her legs did not obey her command. Sakura sighed heavily and put on her sandals to give herself something to occupy her mind.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He whispered.

Sakura stalled, her eyes void, remembering the dead look in his eyes as he stared back at her with the rain falling all around them. She nodded but turned her gaze down to him, "Don't tell Naruto."

"Why not? It's important, we have to figure out how he did it."

"Iie, it's nothing. I was stupid. I just…don't want him to know."

"Sakura, he has to face the fact that Sasuke's changed."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later. I just can't…Onegai." He sighed but nodded with a small lopsided smile.

--

Sakura sighed thankful of the sight that now stood in front of her. The large mountainous wall to the Sunakagure village. It had taken just under three days to reach this place, the haven for their tired bodies. And they were _tired_. Resting for only two hours every six had done enough to keep the conversation to a low minimum and everyone grateful when they finally reached their destination.

Sakura glanced all around, everyone still surrounded Sasuke in their perspective positions, her eyes skipped over Sasuke's form, refusing to allow herself a moment to think of him. Akamaru nudged her hand when the pain in her heart ached. She smiled down at him, and scratched his head affectionately.

She was a bit confused however, her green eyes going to the corner of their sockets to peak a glance at the Uchiha. No other incident had happened with the Sound Ninjas. Nothing suspicious and no one had been following within the hundred meters Neji could see. It was a bit odd to say the least.

Naruto darted out from the rest of the group, running along the sand. Sakura smiled when she realized what had gotten him so energetic.

Gaara, along with his older siblings and a few soldiers stood now at the front of the entrance. The young kage wore his red and white robes, his sand gorge was, however, not in sight. Temari leaned against her body length fan with her arms crossed and a small smile. Kankuro wore his normal black outfit but had left behind his puppet casing.

Naruto came to an abrupt halt in front of the young Kage. "Gaara." The boy sounded and smiled brightly.

The team shortly came upon them. "We've been waiting for hours. We thought something happened." Temari smugly stated.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes upon stepping up to her, "Like you had anything else to do."

She put a hand on her hip, "I'll have you know we're preparing a party." He only yawned in response.

"Party?" Naruto spoke up.

Kankuro smacked a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "My little bro's turning nineteen tomorrow. The whole sato's celebrating."

Temari smiled, "This is the first birthday we've ever celebrated so it's going to be pretty big."

"Gomen," Sakura stated softly, "We didn't know. We wouldn't have brought…" She stalled to look over at Sasuke.

Kankuro waved a dismissive hand, "That won't bother us any. We have a good facility underground waiting." He ordered the five guards and they reached for the strings. The Konoha ninja's were unsure but with a nod from their leader they past him over.

"We'll come visit soon, Sasuke." Naruto called, watching with a protective gaze as the man was directed away.

Sakura moved her green eyes from Sasuke to Naruto. Her hand fisted against her chest, her gaze narrowing in her sadness. He loved Sasuke so much, just like he loved her. They were brothers, not by blood but by fate. And here she stood with the power to destroy that. She turned away, unable to meet his blue eyes when they turned to her.

Kiba barely graced her hand with his, her sight quickly catching his diamond eyes. She smiled and nodded, thanking him silently for comforting her just by being near.

"Will you," Gaara's voice sounded stopping all the mingling conversations, "be my guest?"

Naruto's eyes widened in response. His first reaction was to instantly say 'no.' Being the Kage's guest was a very honorable position, he had no right to be. But the teal eyes stared back at him, waiting patiently. Unable to conjure up any words, Naruto only nodded once.

Kankuro smirked knowing an awkward moment when it arrived. "You guys must be tired. Tenshi will take you to your rooms. Best place in town. If you want or need anything she'll get it for you."

Sakura smiled thankful, "We don't deserve such hospitality."

Tanshi shook her head, "Of course you do. You saved our Kage. For that your stay will be free no matter what you desire. If you'll follow me."

--

"Kami, would you look at this place!" Ino hollered as she entered. "It's gigantic!" She quickly took off her shoes before stepping out of the depressed genkan(5). Her eyes were wide taking a right into the condo instantly greeted by a huge living area with a overly large kotatsu(6) in the center and behind that was a separated kitchen with a dinning table.

Sakura didn't follow Ino, instead right when she entered she ran her hand along the wall, going along the hallway that led to five rooms. Two on one side, two on the other, and one room directly across from the entrance. She slid open the first fusuma(6) she came to and nearly fainted at the sight, the king sized bed sat in the middle with fly netting draping down from the ceiling encompassing the silk covered mattress. The wall across from the entrance was large floor-to-ceiling windows and a sliding glass door in the center leading out to a balcony that overlooked the entire city below.

Naruto came running in, flinging down his bag, bouncing on the bed before flipping over himself and shoving open the glass door out to the balcony. "Can you believe this view! Kami, Gaara went all out on us. I'm starving! Let's go eat!" He zoomed past her and pounded his way into the kitchen.

Sakura dropped her bag next to his. She weakly, forcibly, smiled as she listened to everyone's excitement, Naruto's voice louder then all, screaming about his stomach. All she wanted to do was crawl into that cozy bed and fall asleep.

Sleep, what an idea. For the past two and half days she had been without it. Too afraid to shut her eyes incase _that_ _world_ greeted her again. The world where Sasuke's smirk was something to fear. The world were her heart was cut out and held in his large hand.

Her mind raced in wild thoughts on why he had kept her alive. This question had plagued her and distracted her from nearly all conversations for the last two days and would continue to be at the forefront of her mind. Why? Why didn't he kill her? What did that mean? Did it mean anything?

Sakura stopped herself, upon hearing voices behind her. Kiba barely graced her shoulder as he passed, telling her silently to return to the real world.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slow. She was thankful that for the moment, Sasuke would once again be out of her life. She could recovered in that time, all the strength he had, physically and mentally, ripped out of her. Her soul and heart could heal, no matter the scars that would be left over. Then maybe she would be able to smile and laugh and actually mean it.

--

TenTen bit her lip, her arm stretching as far as it could possibly go. Her fingertips touched the rim of her kunai and with a last ditch effort stretched for it. With a satisfied smirk, she raised it to Lee's neck. He stalled on the next step. "For the last time." She spoke slow and threatening, "Put, me, down."

Lee tightened his hold around her, her body cradled in his arms as he had climbed the four flights of stairs. He had ignored her angered words since the first step but found he no longer was capable. Reluctantly, he placed her on her feet.

She annoyingly sighed, fixing her clothes but still holding the kunai out of in front of her incase he tried to reach for her again. His pleading words stopped her, "Onegai, TenTen, you must rest."

"I must nothing. I don't know what has gotten into you…." Her voice faded as Neji came up the flight of stairs they were speaking on. He did not make eye contact and said nothing when he went to pass them. She side stepped to get out of his way and he passed without interference.

It was a painful reminder of his ignorant demeanor as of late. The whole three days traveling and he never once slept in their tent. Always some excuse and whenever she finally got a moment alone with him, he would shake his head and say nothing was wrong. How heartbreaking that simple lie could be.

TenTen grit her teeth to force her anger out on her innocent victim. "I don't need any help. I don't need you to catch when I fall, to fight my battles, to blow on my food so I don't burn my tongue!"

"Demo--"

"Iie, I've taken care of myself for past seventeen years of my life, so stop acting like a fretting okasan!." She turned swiftly around but the tug on her bag and she snapped back around, glaring at him. He held his arms up in apology. She turned aggravatedly around, mumbling to herself little curses, not noticing the hands that were raised behind her, making sure she didn't fall.

--

Ino placed her chin in her hands with a heavy sigh. Her gaze trying to ignore the disturbing sight across from her but it was getting harder with each passing second. Shikamaru sat next to Temari, their conversation was a battle of wits, one that she found herself unable to comprehend most of the time as she tried to listen in. And though she couldn't understand, she could hear the flirting innuendos that seem to stab tiny needles in her pride.

She turned her dark blue eyes to Choji who sat beside Shikamaru. With the appetizer he had ordered, he instantly challenged Naruto to a eating contest. The food was splattering all over their faces but they seemed to not care. And though it was a distraction, it was too gross to stay interested for long.

She leaned back in her chair, TenTen's voice getting her attention and she was glad to tear her mind away from the torture it was going through. "Lee." The weapons mistress's annoyed tone made Ino smile mischievously and she nudged Sakura who sat next to her and pointed. "I don't want Chanpon(7), I want Kake soba.(8)"

"You need your daily nutrients. Meat and Vegetables must be included in a healthy diet."

Sakura giggled next to her and she nudged Kiba, who interrupted his conversation with Shino, but the bug wielder didn't seem to mind as he too turned his attention to the bickering couple in front of him.

Sakura had to lean forward on the table to go around Kiba's head to spot Neji. She wondered what he had to say about Lee's behavior as of late. But the young Hyuuga sipped on his tea, his eyes shut and his attention elsewhere.

The young waitress was standing at the head of the table, her notepad poised at the ready and pen steady, staring nervously biting her lip, not knowing which one she should obey and trying her hardest not to run away from the increasing argument. The female looked down to Hinata, the only one that was not interested in what was going on and was at the head of the table, "What can I get for you, miss." She whispered, hoping that whatever it was didn't start a war.

TenTen slammed a hand on the table, her patience barely alive anymore. "I get enough nutrients. I want to have my noodles now stop it." Ino covered her mouth trying to keep her laughter at bay, Sakura fell over in her giggles against Ino shoulder and she couldn't help but burst out in her own cackles.

"Someone like you should--"

"There you go again, Like me, what is that suppose to mean?"

"That you need a good diet. Onegai," He now spoke to the waitress who jumped in response. "get her the Chanpon."

Ino whispered in Sakura ear, "I've never seen her so angry before."

"I don't know what has gotten into him. He never goes against her." She whispered back, still smiling however.

Kiba turned his diamond eyes to them, "He needs to learn to pick his battles."

Shikamaru smirked, "It's good entertainment though."

Kankuro leaned against his sister, "Are they always like this?"

Naruto, who sat beside Choji, who was again next to Shikamaru, nearly crawled over the giant young man to get into the conversation, "What are you guys whispering about?"

Kiba narrowed his gaze, "Uruseetan kachi."(9)

"Oi!" Naruto yelled back, holding a bold fist in the air.

TenTen snapped to her feet in aggravation, "I don't want Chanpon! You are not my keeper!" Lee stood quick to defend himself

"Lee." Neji's voice sounded suddenly and all attentions turned to him. He placed his empty tea cup down and leaned over the table to look directly past the woman between them. TenTen's gaze widened, surprised to see him get involved. "If she wishes to eat poorly then allow her. It is her health at risk and therefore not our problem."

Sakura's brows knit in confused surprise. It was a harsh thing to say, and the tone he used was a bit too cold. She darted her gaze up to TenTen, her eyes only for a moment reflected the hurt that she felt until they glazed over and she dropped her sight down to the table.

Lee did not argue and instead flopped back on the bench, defeated.

TenTen numbly sat back down also, and even though anyone else wouldn't be able to tell, Sakura could see the space she now placed between them. "I'll have the kamameshi."(10) She whispered much against her dislike in surrender. Lee brightly smiled in accomplishment and agreed to the same thing.

Ino placed her chin in her palms, trying to ignore the constantly bickering between Shikamaru and Temari that sat directly across from her. But it was getting harder by the second now that she had nothing _else _to distract her attention.

"Minna." Temari's voice sounded once everyone's food had finally arrived. "As you know the party is tomorrow. We know you have no clothes for the event so I will be taking the ladies in the morning to get outfits, while Kankuro will take the guys."

"We can't wear our regular clothes?" Naruto looked across the table to Gaara, who sat beside a very distant Ino.

The young kage said nothing however in response and his sister responded for him, "It's a very expensive party and though it might be hard for you manners and good taste are required." Small giggles and chuckles echoed the table, except for Team Gai. They sat morose and silent.

Sakura bit the side of her cheek. Having not been around Neji and TenTen in so long, she had not noticed the difference in their demeanors but now, she was beginning to see what TenTen had spoke to her about earlier. He did seem more distant then usual. When TenTen got up suddenly she tried to catch the woman's gaze but she was ignorant of it, "Sumimasen."(11) She whispered before leaving.

"Matte,(12) I'll come with you." He took his plate and TenTen's with him and ran out after her.

Hinata whispered across the table, "Is TenTen-chan alright, Neji-nii-sama?" Sakura leaned back to see him shrug with indifference as he continued to eat his food, undisturbed by his teammates' departure. She shook her head, patting Akamaru's head when he looked up at her and whined.

--

The room was nearly pitch black, but the lights from the city below reached up to their large windows, allowing a bit of the room to be seen. Sakura laid with her back to Naruto, who she was sure was sound asleep by now but he wasn't snoring at the moment so it was hard to tell. It was late, the rest of the house quiet and peaceful but sleep again was still not welcome for her. Her body was fighting her, begging to rest but her mind refused to allow that simple pleasure. It was effecting her she knew, her skills were falling and her chakra wasn't recovering as quickly as it should be but none of this could convince her to relax.

Sasuke's image flashed in front of her and for a moment she stopped breathing. She squeezed shut her eyes, trying to dispel whatever curse he laid upon her but she knew it was hopeless. He had caused more damage then he'll ever know. And it irked her that she hadn't been strong enough to protect her heart through their battle.

"You're awake." Naruto's voice sounded suddenly and she flinched. "You haven't been sleeping lately."

She smiled in the dark, trying even now to keep up her fake visage. "Of course I have. We haven't slept in the same tent in days, how would--"

"I can see it."

Sakura stiffened dramatically but she forced her voice to sound unaffected. "There's nothing to see. I'm fine."

"It's Sasuke. Isn't it?"

"Naruto--"

"Being with everyone from our childhood, just isn't right without him, huh? I didn't like seeing him all tied up either. It's just not fair. He wouldn't hurt any of us." Sakura fisted her hands under the covers, a tear actually falling and she silently scoffed at herself. She wanted to scream to Naruto, scream that he already has, he hurt both of them, why was he ignoring all the facts! "We'll visit him tomorrow, okay? We need to do everything we can to bring him fully back to the way he was."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tight and nodded unable to form a response and incapable of telling him how wrong he was.

* * *

Japanese Words: Wow, I don't know why I used so many this time around

1-Chokuto- Sasuke's sword obviously, long

2-Katon:Hosenka no Jutsu--Fire release: Mythical Fire Phoenix

3-Doujutsu-- Eye Technique

4-Onegai- Please

5-Genken- Like a entryway, a place to change from shoes into indoor shoes, sometimes elevated to keep dirt from expanding to the rest of the house.

6-Kotatsu- Table with a blanket over it, usually used only in the winter. (I know I used two sixes, I just didn't wan to change it all.)

6-Fusuma- sliding doors made of wood and paper

7-Kake Soba- hot noodles usually served with a rich cake

8-Chanpon-- Noodle dish with fish, vegetables, and meat

9-Uruseetan Kachi-Noisy ass. Not to be confused with Usuraton Kachi which is what Sasuke normally calls him.

10-Kamameshi- Rice dish with meat, fish, and vegetables.

11-Sumimasen-Excuse me

12-Matte- Wait

Have to good weekend, I'm going to see IRON MAN! I've been dying to see it since the preview last year! Peace.


	13. Can't Tell

**TennantFangirl**- Iron man was freaking awesome! Indiana Jones, that dude is like eighty years old and he really needs to let go of the past. He had, what three/four movies all of the same exact thing, he had a good run now he really needs to let go. Just let go.

As some of you know, I tried to go about doing this story in a different light but it got the same results as this so I thought better of it. I realize now you all are just a quiet group of readers. My other story has twice as many reviews with the same amount of readers soo...as long as you guys are reading, I can't complain.

Hope you like this chapter, Sasuke's in it! (swoons softly)

**Chapter 13-Can't Tell**

You can't tell how much suffering  
On a face that's always smiling

--

Naruto kicked the dirt ground beneath him, his arms folded childishly over his chest, mumbling to himself about the injustices in life. The male group that surrounded him seemed to be ignorant of his temper tantrum or just didn't care. They continued to talk amongst themselves until Shikamaru bumped his shoulder getting his attention. "What did you expect with a comment like that?" The man chided with a smirk.

Naruto was quick to defend himself, "I didn't think he'd get so damn defensive. It was a joke!" He tried to explain, looking to the one that caused his stress. Neji caught his eyes with aggravation straining his brow but turned his gaze away stubbornly.

"You can't joke when you're a virgin yourself and not expect someone to target it." Shikamaru tried to reason.

"He didn't have to go that far. Now Kiba's even mad at me."

"I'd be mad too if I found out you had a crush on my girlfriend."

"Two years ago!" Naruto said extremely loud to reach the beast master and caught a fuming Kiba's gaze but the man barred his fangs and flung his eyes away, even Akamaru snarling at him. "And I was just trying to start up conversation."

"In an asinine way." Neji shot in.

"What did he just call me?" Naruto raised a fist in retaliation, Neji didn't once falter, instantly activating his Byakugan, ready for a fight but Lee pull him slightly away from the group as Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's fist and shoved it back to his side. Naruto shoved the genius playfully, finding Neji's reaction humorous enough. (Rile Neji, mission accomplished,) Naruto smiled in satisfaction but crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "And its not that I'm not speaking the truth. None of us have girlfriends."

"Speak for yourself." Kiba bit.

"Except you obviously." Naruto hollered back, narrowing his eyes to catch Kiba's daring glare. He had no problems fighting the dog owner. In fact, he would like very much to punch the man in the face. Sakura was his damned teammate, not Kiba's _**anything! **_But Naruto's attention span didn't last long enough to really start anything instead he instantly went back to the problem at hand. "What are we going to do about dates tonight?"

"Who said we needed dates?" Choji questioned.

"It's a party," Naruto reasoned, "You always need dates for parties." Completely forgotten or careless of the strained relationship between them, Naruto walked backward in front of Kiba with his hands clasped, begging, "Kiba you got to help us."

Kiba narrowed his confusion, stubbornly hanging on to his hatred for the blond. "Me?"

Naruto nodded, "You always helped in the girl department when we were younger. Work your magic."

Kiba chuckled, shaking his head, his anger disappeared as he stared at him. "Gomen. I got out of that business. I don't know anything anymore."

Shino mumbled, "That's because he's on a tight leash."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, the hint of jealousy that was laced with Shino's words didn't go unnoticed. "I forget one birthday and I pay for it for the rest of my life. It was nearly a year ago, I'm going to be here for this one, you really need to let things go." Shino only folded his arms in response.

"Well what are we suppose to do? We need dates." Naruto whined.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You all need dates. I'm good."

"What do you mean, 'you're good'?"

He shrugged with indifference, yawning, "Temari's going with me."

Choji stalled from putting a chip in his mouth, "Really, Shikmaru?" The boy nodded with his eyes closed.

Kiba chuckled, "Someone moves quick. Think you'll get some?" He stopped short at the knife pointed at his throat. His diamond pupils slid over to Kankuro who glared at him, daring to say one more thing that insinuated anything about his sister. He quickly whispered a nervous apology and Kankuro dropped the knife.

Naruto was oblivious to all that surrounded him. "This is totally unfair. I am way cooler then him." He jabbed a thumb in Shikamaru's direction. Said boy 'tch' and rolled his eyes. His azure gaze went over to Kankuro. "You know any girls daring enough to go with me?" He grinned.

Kankuro sighed heavily, "What's wrong with your girls?"

"Our girls? Whose that?" He brows knit in complete confusion.

Kiba couldn't help the annoyed rage, "The girl you had a crush for years, that ring any bells!"

"Geez." Naruto whimpered moving to the end of the line next to the quiet Rock Lee. "He's got an anger problem, doesn't he?"

"I can still hear you, you dumbass!"

"Stop listening, Uruseetan Kachi!(1)" He smiled remembering that insult from last night. He ignored Kiba's highly bothered curses. "Our girls, huh? Sakura's taken unfortunately. Ino is way too bossy and loud. Hinata is too weird. So that leaves TenTen." He looked to Lee. "You think I got a shot?" Neji made a incoherent sound and Lee laughed lightly. Naruto folded his arms in a over dramatic pout. "I hate you guys."

Kankuro shook his head, "Konoha ninjas are freaks." He mumbled to himself entering the large dress shop.

--

TenTen stared at the ceiling with highly developed boredom. The only release she had was swinging the small kunai in her hand. Needless to say, it was getting very difficult to keep from throwing said kunai at the next person that spoke to her. Dropping her gaze with a heavy sigh, she watched Ino twirl in front of the mirror talking with Sakura who forced smiles and laughs. She wondered if Ino even noticed or cared about her supposedly 'best friend's' health but TenTen wasn't about to say anything. No matter how humorous that argument would be for her. Because Sakura was her friend, she'd refrain from making any trouble at the moment.

Temari fell down beside her in the chair and stared at her for a moment. TenTen eyed her with suspicion. "So," The female spoke, "You got a boyfriend?" Ino busted out with a laugh but Sakura was quick to chastise her. TenTen tightened her hand around her kunai, eyeing the blonde before turning back to the woman beside her. She shook her head. She rose a questioned eyebrow, "Lee isn't--"

"Kami, Iie!" She hoarsely bit.

Temari held up her hands in apology, "I just assumed, with yesterday and all…"

TenTen folded her arms over her chest, nearly cutting herself with the kunai but managed to maneuver it before it struck her skin. "He's just being a jerk."

Ino giggled, "I think someone's got the hots for you." Ino teased catching the chocolate brown eyes daringly.

"More I can say for you." That shut the woman up quickly and TenTen smirked with accomplishment.

Temari bit her lip not really understanding the underlining meaning that caused so much anger in Ino's pale blue eyes. She cut in before the woman could form an intelligible comeback, "Then I've got just the guy."

TenTen smiled with a little laugh, "I'm not looking."

"There's an understatement." Ino got out, proud to find an insult worthy, but couldn't bask in TenTen's anger when she was shoved into the dressing room by Sakura and the door was slammed shut.

TenTen took in a deep calming breath, quickly going through the large list in her head on how to kill silently. Temari brought back her attention, "She's the definition of blonde, isn't she? Makes me want to dye my hair." TenTen giggled, immediately deciding she liked the woman. Temari turned her gaze, "Anyway, I think you'd like him. He's good with a sword, hates girls that are bitches," Said that part kind of loud, TenTen smiled. "And wouldn't mind having a family."

TenTen's brows knit, "That's a problem. I hate kids." TenTen sighed with relief. She had gotten out of that blind date quick enough. Now she didn't have to turn the guy down to his face.

Temari bit her lip, "Oh." She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, I think you should give it a shot. He's really funny and you look like you could use some cheering up. Now," She stood quickly when Sakura and Ino exited the room with their right clothes in place, "TenTen's turn."

"Hold on." She fought lamely as she found three females smiling mischievously down at her. "I'm okay, I don't need anything."

"Wrong." Sakura stated as she grabbed her hand and shoved three dresses that seemed to come from nowhere into her hand. "Two options: You do it yourself, or we do it for you."

"I came because there was no one else to hang with. I don't do dress up. Sakura, Onegai." Her eyes begged, hoping beyond hope that Sakura would at least protect her.

Ino grabbed the woman by the shoulders and directed her to the room even as she pushed back against her. "We are going to find you a man tonight even if it kills you. Which would make my day."

TenTen turned around when her shoulders were released. She glared hatefully at Ino who only winked at her and Sakura smiled apologetically. "If you're not out in two minutes, we're coming in there and helping." She slammed the door.

TenTen dropped the dresses and pulled on the doorknob but Sakura held it on the other end. She sighed aggravated, knowing there was no use fighting against that woman's strength. Kami, she hated her life.

Sakura felt extremely guilty for betraying her friend but this needed to happen. If Neji was going to be so damn ignorant of her, she was going to make him suffer. Maybe this would help their relationship rekindle.

She finally let go of the door after she heard several curses from the weapon's mistress and sat beside Temari and next to the quiet Hinata. The woman turned her midnight teal eyes, "So you're with Kiba, huh?"

"Hai. No matchmaking for me." Sakura smiled proudly.

Temari leaned back in her chair to catch the only one that hadn't spoken yet, "Oi." The female squeaked frightened and turned her wide eyes over to her. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Um…"

Sakura smiled resting a reassuring hand on the woman's knee. "We're working on it. With the dress you had on earlier, your bound to knock Naruto off his feet."

"Naruto, huh?" Temari bit her lip terrified of that possibility. "Good luck with that." She finally turned her dark teal eyes to Ino, "So you're the one left I got to find a date for tonight."

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her cackles at bay when Ino turned wide eyed. The anger was vibrant but also shock. She sputtered out, "I may have a boyfriend."

Temari shook her head, "Not according to Shikamaru."

She put her hands on her hips quickly, the shocked wiped from existence while the rage took over, "And what the hell does he know."

"A lot." Temari reasoned. "It's all he talks about," Ino heart fluttered violently in her chest, "His teammates." Her world crashed violently and blew up in raging fires.

Ino couldn't respond for several minutes. Sakura watched wondering what was going on through the woman's head, sorrow reflected in her own eyes. She knew what a heart breaking felt like and could only sympathize. Finally there was recognition shining in the pale azure orbs. "Choji's my date."

"Oh, okay. Didn't see that one." Temari seemed to not notice the disposition that surrounded her and waited patiently and undisturbed for the door to open.

--

Sasuke paced the sandy floor beneath him. He sweat from the heat and the loss of chakra that was constantly being pulled out of him by the seals that surrounded this room. His mind was reaching for possibly ways to get the information that he needed but guards were hard enough to come by and not only that but now he was in entirely different village. The only other person who might hold the information would be Naruto himself.

His good fortune had run out the moment he met up with that boy. Everything had continued to go from bad to worse. If he could just meet with Tsunade or Jiraiya things would be going the way he wanted. Any ANBU member or even group leaders would have done just fine. But not only were his captors not who he needed them to be but they just had to be the people he used to associate himself with. He knew why Tsuande had done this, hell she had even explained it all.

_Her humor was obvious no matter that he couldn't see her face. "You seemed to have forgotten just how much I love to torture people, Sasuke."_

What the hell does she know of torture? This wasn't torture, he knows torture and this wasn't close to it. This was…just a damn good way of annoying the hell out of him.

His eyes twitched upward to the ceiling as sand fell through the small tunnel. He looked up through it for a moment. It traveled up for a about ten to twelve feet and then there was sky. He was underground, a crappy place to be if his followers had any hope to get him out of here, or to even sense him at all. He cursed his luck. Why hadn't he thought Naruto was capable of something so easy! And that was the biggest kick to his pride above all else. It had been so damn easy! No battle, not even a few hits here and a few kicks there. Nope, just a simple jab that he had thought would do him no harm.

Naruto has changed. They all have changed so much. It made him wonder if he had needed to leave at all…

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance and sighed heavily again, throwing his body down on the sandy cot. He hated this: waiting for something to happen. Waiting always made him think and he hated to think just as much as waiting.

"Sakura-chan, come on." Naruto voice filtered through his hearing and Sasuke glanced all around trying to figure out where it was coming from. A few grands of sand fell through again and he looked up through the small air pocket. "Let's go." Naruto pleading voice sounded clearer. They were above him.

"Iie. I told you I was suppose to meet someone at this place for something." Sakura's voice bit back and a scuffling of dragging feet could be heard.

Naruto sighed staring at her rebellious form. He had dragged her for the last quarter block and it was quickly getting aggravating now with the sun being so freaking hot. She had been sort of willing for the most part, every now then, he had to remind her who exactly it was that was waiting for them and then suddenly she comes up with this lame excuse that she's got somewhere to be. If he didn't know any better, it was as almost as if she didn't want to see Sasuke.

He released her, knowing there was no way to drag an unwilling Sakura if she was going to go against him. He watched her depressingly sit on a bench. Naruto stood still watching her softly, his brows knit with slight confusion as to why she was refusing to go. "Sasuke needs us, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, so you told me. I don't know if you're paying attention, Naruto but he is far from needing us."

Naruto eyes widened at a realization. He smiled softly but she was no longer looking at him. She was just nervous. That explained so many things. He took a seat beside her, lowering his head in his hands for a moment before sitting back. "He's gotten fast hasn't he?" Naruto whispered with a small smile, prideful. "I wouldn't mind fighting him to see how strong he's gotten."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance in the future." She whispered foolishly and she turned her gaze away when Naruto questioned her with his eyes.

Knowing she wasn't going to say anything more, Naruto let that comment slid. It was silent between them for a few moments until Naruto's hand reached behind his head, his cheeks slightly blushing. "So I've been meaning to ask you something." He turned his cobalt eyes to her, "What's Kiba got that I don't?"

Sakura blushed smiling. "Oh come on, Naruto. You can't say you still have feelings for me?"

"Iie, iie, I don't. I'm just sort of wondering is all."

She shrugged, "A brain maybe."

"Oi!"

"Gomen, Gomen." Sakura sighed, shaking her pink hair from her face as she gazed out across the land. "I don't know. He was there I guess."

"You're dating the guy, cause he was there?"

Her hands fisted, "That's not what I meant." His hand went up in quick defense but she relaxed. "Sasuke left. Then you left. I was all alone for a long time. I had just passed my final for becoming a medic-nin and I wanted to celebrate. Everyone got together, it was a great night. But I was so miserable. Kiba actually cheered me up. We had many things in common and it just happened. We hadn't planned on dating."

Naruto sighed and stared at her momentarily, as if deciding weather he should keep going with this conversation. But he needed to know something and if he was going to get an answer to his question, he had to go the round about way. "He's completely different from Sasuke."

She threw her eyes away. "What's your point?" She acted dismissively but Naruto could see the tenseness of her shoulders. "At least he treats me decently."

"Sasuke always had a soft spot for you--" He was cut off by her bitter laughter. He set his jaw at her disregard to that fact. "Sakura-chan--"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You make believe that Sasuke is just masking his feelings--"

"He's been alone--"

"Well, so have I!" Her voice seemed to echo in the empty sky.

Naruto stared at her, mouth agape and eyes wide. Her eyes were on him, glinting with the hint of tears that she wouldn't let fall. She sat back down, holding her head in her hands, gripping her pink tresses tightly. He placed an unsure hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving you again, Sakura-chan."

She smiled and giggled lightly before looking at him. He mimicked her smiling lips. Sakura sighed, dropping her hands in her lap and stared out into the distance. The wind blew, and she closed her eyes briefly. "If I do this, I want you to do something."

"Anything."

"Ask Hinata to this party."

"Nani? Doushite?(2)"

"One, you owe it to yourself to have a good time. And Two, she deserves a chance. One chance, I promise you won't regret it."

He scrunched up his face, looking at her through squinted eyes, "But she's so weird."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head, "You're so more weirder." He pouted childishly. "Besides, she's pretty and smart, and perfect for you, and she really likes you."

"You said that before and I don't see it."

"That's because you're as blind as a bat. Just trust me."

He sighed heavily, giving up any protest he had. "I trust you, Sakura-chan. I'll ask her." He stood with a bright smile on his face, "Now come on, let's go see Sasuke."

--

Sasuke could hear two sets of footsteps and knew it was them. His back was against the wall as he sat on his matt concentrating on a bit of his chakra to form up enough to use his eyes. Naruto would be stupid, he could catch that boy in a jutsu the instant they turned the corner. But he was reminded on how he had failed with Sakura. He threw it out of his head, however. He did not want to think of that. It would just bother him. Either way, he could never be able to catch her in a gen-jutsu again, she was too smart for it.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice sounded and Naruto made a noise in response. "Don't look in his eyes okay?" Sasuke cursed his luck. If the boy hadn't be reminded he would have caught him so easily. He should have figured she'd remember. He sighed out, the chakra supply drained from him in an instant. He panted for a few moments, the horrible feeling of nausea passing through him.

"Doushite? He can't use his power, not with all those symbols and stuff."

"He can, I don't know how but he can."

"How do you know?"

It was silent for a moment and Sasuke's brow knit. She hadn't told him about their run in? "Just don't okay.." His brow creased even more confused on why she had kept silent. "Besides, if he can't use his Sharigan then why was he blind folded to begin with?" She just figured this out now, maybe her intelligence cut off to a certain extent, Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw him out of his thoughts which only served to aggravated him and make him question why they were even here at all. The metal doors that kept him locked in here slowly slid open. But that didn't mean he was released. The electric bars were still present. These Sand people weren't as stupid as he had recently believed. They did not underestimate him. But that didn't mean Naruto won't. He had to rely on that. Naruto was in charge and that gave him all the more chances in the future to escape.

Sasuke didn't bother to stand up, hell, he didn't bother to even acknowledge the voice not wishing to waste his strength. Pacing for only a few short minutes had caused such weakness on his part he felt as if he needed a freaking nap. These damn curses that decorated his skin were certainly taking their toll.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed again, and with a very disgruntled roll of the eyes Sasuke threw his gaze to the man, thinking of every horrible thing he could say. But it wasn't worth it. Naruto wouldn't give up. A fact he had come to know too well.

Sasuke noticed the blue eyes would not connect with his own, instead either staring at the wall behind him or at his chin. And Sakura would not even gaze in his direction as she sat in the chair that was placed in front of the cell. A chair. That meant they were going to be staying. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his head away. So maybe this was verging on the edge of torture. "Come to reminiscence." Sasuke bit, his hands fisted to keep his rage in check.

"Exactly." Naruto smiled sitting in his own chair.

Sasuke wanted the boy to leave. His sarcastic happy enthusiasm was already annoying him, just like it had done years ago. And that thought alone was exactly why Naruto needed to go. "Well I don't. Leave."

"Ah, come on Sasuke, can't you even humor me a little bit."

"You poison me and lock me in this damned cell and you want me to humor you?"

"Hai. I deserve it. You stabbed me through the chest."

"Just my luck Tsuande was there."

"Sasuke."

"Nothing to say Sakura?" Sasuke allowed humor to etch upon his words. She hadn't spoken to him since their little mind battle. He was just trying to prove how much power he still had over her. She acted tough, acted like she didn't care anymore, but it was still so sickening obvious. Or it had been obvious until he had heard their conversation from moments ago. She was now with Kiba it appeared. And that had certainly thrown him off.

It didn't matter either way for him. If she was not over him, he could have used that to his advantage. But if she was, then good riddance, she had been annoying enough as a child, no doubt she would have been more so as an adult.

"Not worth my time."

"Sakura." Naruto chided, his blue eyes going over to her in question. But her face was turned away from him.

"I told you we shouldn't have come. This is what thanks we get. We try to save him--"

"Save me." Sasuke spat cutting in on her little tirade, "From what? Did I look like I was being held captive? Held in a cage, unable to train, unable to eat, unable to do anything on my own freewill?"

"Nani? You want pity?" Sakura nearly laughed as she glared at the wall above his head when he turned to glare at her. "Ahh, is poor Sasuke feeling mistreated?" Her sympathetic sarcasm dropped and she snapped, "Well too fucking bad. You should have thought of that before you stabbed Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled, her violent attitude more then amusing. "Temper, Sakura."

"Sasuke, Sakura yamette.(3) Stop acting like you hate each other because I know you don't. Sasuke stop being a dick. We don't like seeing you in there anymore then you like being there. But we're doing this to protect you. There are serious evil people coming for you."

"Coming to save me, Naruto. Konoha is not my sato anymore." He sighed heavily but turned his gaze toward them before allowing a small smirk on his lips, "I am Otogakure's Kage."

"You lie." Naruto instantly insisted, rising to his feet and would have gone closer to the bars if Sakura's hand on his wrist had not stopped him.

"I killed Orochimaru. I became leader. And therefore…"

"Kage…" Naruto dropped his gaze, amazed and distracted by the ever present fact that two of his many childhood opponents had became Kage before he even had the chance to. Irony since both had no desire to be before they had met him. Naruto shook his head and put a smile on his lips. His eyes rising to him, "Well, you don't belong to them. You belong to us, Sasuke. We'll make you see that before we return to Konoha."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly, "I'm not going back to Konoha." A subtle threat that Naruto seemed ignorant of.

"We'll see." Naruto smiled, twisting his wrist that was still held by Sakura to grasp her hand and pull her up. "We'll be back tomorrow, dattebayo." He whispered softly.

Sasuke watched them leave, and the silence rang in his ears. He leaned his head back to rest against the wall and stared straight ahead of him. "Hn." He flatted his legs out on his matt, his teeth grit in frustration as he stared at the wall before him.

If they have changed as much as they appeared to have, why did they come after him? They had to have known that he would have changed just as they did. Why did they go through the danger of it all? Because Naruto wanted to complete his promise? No, it was more then that. A normal person doesn't chase after a friend that had abandoned them for years.

But as he closed his eyes, he was forced to remember the battle at the Valley of the End. Naruto thought of him as a brother. And that was a concept he could understand. He still chased after his own for how many years now? He had lost count somewhere along the way. Time had lost meaning in the caves. But here in this cell he was forced to watch the minutes tick by, another hour, another day, wasted.

Sasuke dropped his head back against the wall, a little pain to keep his thoughts away from Itachi.

He now understood Naruto's reason for coming after him. Why had Sakura? If she is over him as she plays it, for she must be if she is with Kiba, then way did she come for him? Simple friends do not act as she does.

Sasuke momentarily recalled the battle that he had with her. It was an aggravating memory. Her words echoed in his head. She had mentioned love, like she had on the night he had left Konoha. She had admitted, that she still loved him. He shook his head, she had meant only as a friend. Because if he recalled correctly, her '_love'_ was ogling after him where ever he went, acting as annoying as a girl can possibly be, and always showed him favoritism. She was doing none of these things. No, it was the exact opposite. She was actually showing hatred. How can she love him and hate him at the same time? It wasn't possible.

Sasuke laid down on his matt, no longer caring as his energy left him in unconsciousness.

--

Naruto kicked the sand as he shuffled along the marketplace. His hands stuffed in his pockets, glaring at the ground, imaging it was Sasuke he was stepping on. He hated that Sasuke was Kage but what he hated more then anything, is Sasuke's ability to hurt him without even raising a fist. He had thought he had gotten more mature, he had thought his skin had hardened and his heart was protected. But only a few words and he felt more vulnerable then a baby.

Sasuke, Kage? What type of trick was that? Kage was suppose to be a respectable position, an honorable place. How can a person be honorable and be a Sound-nin?

Not only was Sasuke driving him crazy but now Sakura was as well. She had been completely different only a few minutes prior and then suddenly she was angry and bitter. It was a shock to see such hated emotions on her face. When they left, he instantly bombarded her with questions. But he only received a smile. A smile that calmed the irrational thoughts in his head. None of his questions went answered, but as long as she was happy then there could be no wrong.

He lifted his gaze as laughter reached his ears. And though it was Kiba's voice (which made him want to drive his head through a wall) it also meant there was a chance Hinata was with him.

Naruto entered the small café, half smiling when he found Team eight against the far back wall. Kiba sitting beside Hinata who was blushing with a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter and Shino across from them, smiling, at least Naruto thought anyway since the big black shirt he wore covered part of his face.

He took in a deep breath. Nervousness was actually causing his fingers to trembled. He fisted them, hating himself for not having the guts. He killed people, fought against Orochimaru, and saved Gaara from Akatsuki members. Yet here he was, afraid of a shy little girl.

Naruto snapped his head up. He's Uzumaki Naruto! The best Konoha Ninja and future Hokage! A man capable of having the world at his feet and a beautiful woman at his side.

With fisted hands he stepped to the table, all laughter instantly stalling at his presence. Akamaru growled, barring his fangs until Kiba placed a hand on his head, relaxing him. Hinata's wide eyes were on him, her heart stop beating, her breath caught in her throat as she stared shocked at him.

"How are you, Naruto?" Shino asked after the intense moments of silence. He glanced to Kiba who was glaring and then Hinata who was speechless. Human's were so weird. Bugs were so much better.

"Hinata."

"Hn." She forced out a squeak.

"Will you go with me to this dance?"

"Nani?" Kiba and Shino simultaneously responded.

"Huh?" Hinata whimpered.

Naruto tightened his fist nervously, "Will you go with me. To the party?" After which she promptly past out. "Huh?" Naruto nearly crawled across the table in question.

"See what ya did!" Kiba hollered at him. He steadied her unconscious form, fanning her, "Hinata. Oi. Hinata."

"Why does she do that?" Naruto pounded the table in annoyance.

"I speak on behalf on Hinata." Shino began only to stall at the sharp look Kiba shot from across the way. "She will go with you."

"Really? How do you know, Shino?"

"Yeah, Shino," Kiba narrowed his eyes, "how do you know?" Shino only bowed his head.

Not caring much for an answer, Naruto beamed, "Suge.(4)" He smiled brightly, "Why does she faint like that?"

"Heart condition." Kiba quickly snapped, his eyes daring Shino to say anything else. Finally he rose his diamond pupils up to Naruto, "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto's casual demeanor instantly switched to his protective nature. Though he understood Sakura, and though he had no feelings of intimacy toward her, Sakura still belonged to him just as Sasuke did. They were his teammates, his siblings. He narrowed his gaze, trying to stop himself from glaring but with the look of hatred he was receiving, Naruto could only mimic the expression. "I dropped her off at the house."

Kiba glanced back down at Hinata but was too angry to stay any longer. He rose, "Watch her." Shino nodded silently. He grit his teeth to keep from saying anything in bad taste toward Naruto but was not surprised when the blond grabbed his bicep.

The two stood side by side, Kiba facing one way, Naruto facing the other. Akamaru was growling warningly. "I think she wants to be alone.

Kiba smirked dangerously, "I think I know her better then you."

"Doubt that."

"Don't." Kiba ripped his arm away and stomped out.

"Geez," Naruto sighed and took his seat, "What's with him?" He picked casually at the meal in front of him. A small moan alerted him of Hinata waking and he turned to her suddenly with wide eyes. Her eyelids slowly blinked further and further apart until her vision cleared and blue eyes were on her. Upon which she instantly fainted again. Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion glancing to Shino who merely shrugged. Naruto sighed and grabbed her plate of food.

--

Kiba slammed the door to the house, snapping off his curses and breathed heavily with over exaggerated hatred as he whipped off his shoes, throwing them across the living room. Akamaru hurried to the door that was hiding Sakura and whined pathetically at it, scratching and whimpering. Kiba looked over and his wide black eyes pleaded with him. He sighed heavily knowing what that meant. Akamaru loved her, it shined more brightly then anything and within the past few months he had even started to feel her emotions just like himself. If Akamaru was pleading this badly then that meant Sakura was more worse off then he thought.

He softly went to the door sliding it soundlessly open and smiled sorrowfully, finding her curled up on the bed with her back to him. He shut it just as silently. Kiba crawled on the mattress, leaning over her form, catching her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm so pathetic."

He shook his head, "Iie." She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to cry on his shoulder. He sighed, cursing Sasuke for doing whatever the hell he did this time and cursing Naruto for leaving her alone. Why was he so ignorant to what Sasuke was doing to her? No matter how she plays, doesn't he see the hurt in her eyes? The exhaustion that played on her face?

Kiba rolled them to lay upon his back, holding her tight as she cried into his chest. Akamaru jumped up on the bed and rested his head on her back, whining. She patted his head reassuringly. "He's so different." He rubbed her back soothingly. "He's not there. He's not. I don't know who that is anymore."

"You've known this."

"I know. I just…I dreamed for so long that when he came back we'd be the same…Yes, we'd grow but our hearts would be the same." She pulled her head away suddenly, "Why doesn't Naruto see it?" She begged him with her tearful eyes. "Why is he so blind to it? Sasuke tried to kill him, why won't he see how different he is?" He shook his head sadly not having an answer for her. "I can't tell him." She whispered softly, her voice straining with unshed tears. "I can't. He nearly sacrificed his life, you all did, to get him back for me. What right do I have to give up now when Naruto is still fighting?"

"No one will think you gave up. Everyone else believes your over him. I'm the only one that knows different, and believe me, I get it. I won't hate you for it, Sakura."

"Naruto will. He won't understand."

"He might if you try to explain it to him." He thought about it for a moment, "Very slow, and with really, really small words."

She giggled through her tears, wiping her face even as she smiled. But it soon faded and she rested her chin upon his chest to stare up at him. "Why can't I fall in love with you? My life would be so much easier."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Japanese Words:

1)Uruseetan Kachi- Nosey Ass

2)Doushite- Why, how come

3)Yamette- Stop it

4) Suge--cool, awesome

I liked this chapter personally because Naruto goes, stop being a dick! And I can so see him saying that. And I seem to be making Sakura suffer a great deal in this fic, but fear not, there will be a happy ending(I'm lying) only after she suffers a great deal more.


	14. Why don't You

Thanks for the reviews, reading, and for your patience. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14- Why Don't You**

Why dont you love me  
The way I love you  
Why dont you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me

--

Sakura bit her lip to keep her giggles at bay. Ino leaned up against her, her pale blue pupils switching back and forth in their sockets and a smile stretched across her lips. Hinata, in all her nervous glory, was pacing in the living room; her hands twisting and wringing her gloves that were suppose to be covering said hands. Her pale lavender eyes were wide and frightened and she bit her lip with more vigor each time she turned on her heal. Hinata had more emotions spiraling through her gaze then the two female ninjas had ever seen her possess. She looked to them, to Sakura with a silent plea shining in her gaze.

"Should you handle this or should I?" Ino questioned with a brightly lit smile and over exasperated sigh.

Sakura glanced down the hallway toward TenTen's room, a woman that still hadn't left the confines of hiding. "You. I have to coax the other out and I don't want a brawl." She looked pointedly at Ino who only shrugged. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her red satin gown, her fingers shortly tracing the unique design patterns that decorated the kimono style fabric; she quickly adjusted the spaghetti straps that held her endowed breasts in place. She flinched in thought, wondering how Naruto would react to her womanly figure. He had yet to see what exactly she possessed. If he reacts anything like Kakashi…She shivered at the memory and knocked lightly on the door.

"Don't come in or I'll gut you." A quick and feisty response that made Sakura smile.

"It's me." She hoped that was enough reassurance to allow her a safe entry as she peaked inside.

TenTen stood in front of the mirror, her attention on her hair. It had taken Sakura, Ino and Temari all their strength to keep her still as the hairdresser worked while shaking pathetically at the threats TenTen was constantly whispering. He hadn't cut anything, just wrapped her waist-length hair in a bun on the back of her head and allowed a few strands to drape down in front of her face and in the back. It hadn't been that torturous but TenTen had yet to forgive them. She wore a plain black gown, a long slit reached at mid to upper thigh, and a v-neck to expose a bit of flesh that TenTen was against showing. However all the other dresses she tried on had been much more revealing, or colors she detested so she ended up with this. Which Sakura thought was a good choice.

Her brown eyes rose to Sakura, a bit of betrayal shining in them. "I'm not doing this."

"It's for fun, TenTen."

"Showing off what should be mine and Neji's, how is that fun?"

"Other boys will no doubt notice you. It will get him riled, and he'll have to step in to protect what's his. It will be romantic."

The woman snorted with a small laugh, "Neji is not the romantic type. Besides, I'm pretty sure he won't care."

Sakura grabbed the woman by the shoulders, forcing her gaze to be on hers, "Do you want to stay with him?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Hai." TenTen sighed a bit dramatically but she nodded if not a bit reluctantly. "Then fight for him."

"Fighting I can do. This?" She faced the mirror. "What is this?"

"A different kind of battlefield. Look, two months is hard on any man, Neji is no different."

"He is different. That's why I…" She cut herself off and shook her head.

"If he wants to ignore you so badly, then make him work for it." She smiled when the woman giggled.

"Fine…But if I live to regret this, I'm taking you down with me."

--

For the third time in one day, Naruto kicked the ground with aggravation, pacing and cursing with hands stuffed in his pockets. His black dress pants annoyed him but not as much as the white button down silk shirt, that teased his skin with each movement. Why did he have to dress up? Dress up was for girls not for gorgeous young men like him. He smiled at the thought but the nervousness that held his stomach in knots shoved his smile back into the frown he had worn for the past hour.

Not only were the guys kicked out of the large apartment and at Kankuro's place to dress but now, he had to wait for his date to arrive. And he had been forbidden to go and get her since it was anxiety that seemed to trample over rational thought.

He had been inside for most of the time, pacing and scowling at anyone that made fun of him. But Kiba had kicked his sorry butt out of the house. Kiba, a boy that seemed to find any reason to yell at him. Ever since this morning's argument, their tempers were flaring in each other's direction. The boy's hatred had only increased as the day went on and now he was being completely ignored. Well, fine. If Kiba wanted to be a jerk, he could be a jerk right back.

The other males in his group were exiting the house, all mumbling with themselves as they fixed their own appearances. Naruto wanted to scream to them that the girls were late but Temari interrupted before he could get a word out, "They're coming. I saw them around the corner as I was walking up." Temari placed a hand on her hip, smirking as Shikamaru walked up to her. "Is this acceptable?" She mocked, referring to a conversation that they had the previous night.

"It will have to do." He sighed with a bored undertone, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She put her arm through his, "Ja ne!" She waved as Kankuro exited from his house.

He narrowed his gaze, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." She replied with a grin, winking, "Don't wait up, nii-san."

"Temari!" He growled hurrying down the steps to get after her, "You better show up!"

"Wouldn't miss it." She replied and the couple rounded the corner out of sight.

Kankuro turned cursing obscenities and glaring at the Konoha ninjas. He pointed to Naruto and the boy went wide-eyed with fear. "You better control your friend."

He waved his hands innocently, "I can't order Shikamaru around." Naruto hurried for an excuse, "He outranks me."

Akamaru ran happily from the group, tearing their attention from the hole Naruto was digging himself. The boys lined up impatiently waiting. Lee sounded, "Is that TenTen?" Neji, suffocating from immense boredom, peaked open an eye. "They got her in a dress. I can't believe they got her in a dress." He mumbled to himself.

Neji's arms tightened over his chest. He had not been prepared seeing her in such an outfit but instantly upon Lee's whisper, "She's beautiful," he cursed her for wearing it. In was anger that shut his eyes and anger that hardened his features. And though he blamed it on her, his conscience knew that it was only directed towards himself.

He momentarily wondered if he could get through tonight without mending any bridges. Every single part of him wanted to stay with her but he was realist. Being with her was no longer an option. Neji strengthen his resolve. He would be extra distant from her tonight. And hopefully demolish whatever feelings she still had.

-

Naruto's mouth dropped open when the females were closer but still a good distance left between them. He stumbled over to Kiba completely ignorant to the fact that the man hadn't been talking to him and leaned on his shoulder, "When…When…did Sakura…get…" he swallowed hard, "those?" He finally finished.

Shino stood next to him, "That's explains it." He stated as if the answer had been present all along. The answer as to why Kiba had missed his birthday, and several other events. It made perfect sense now.

Lee came up behind them, "You're so lucky. She's nice, healthy, and….full." He finished with a trembling high-pitched squeak.

Kiba crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk, but his eyes, if anyone took the time to notice was far from his girlfriend and resting on the shy one on the end. Hinata wore a strapless light purple dress forcing attention to the attributes she liked to hide so much. It was tight around her form and ended at the tops of her knees allowing a bit of skin to actually show. His stomach tightened almost jealous of Akamaru who now licked her hand and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. She gripped tight to his fur as she straightened, holding onto him like an anchor in her obvious nervousness.

The smirk that was on his lips slipped away. Her gaze was only on the man beside him. She had eyes only for Naruto and oh, how that burned him. Naruto would never appreciate her like he did. Naruto would never love her like he did. Why wouldn't she see that?

Kiba turned his sight away, knowing if she caught his gaze the emotion in them would be so easy for her to see. And her pretending not to see would only break his heart.

Naruto stumbled from the line and abruptly stalled in front of her, pulling himself back so he wouldn't hit face first the very things he was so obviously staring at. Sakura sighed, her eyes to the sky and pursing her lips trying to ask Kami to give her strength _not _to punch him. His stutter brought her gaze back to him. He was now pointing at them, nearly poking them to see if they were real, "Where…how do you hide those?"

Sakura gripped his shirt right at the neck, his attention flying up to meet her narrowed orbs and the rage that lit inside them. "Go compliment Hinata before I beat you in the ground." She shoved him over and he tripped on himself before suddenly finding himself in front of Hinata. Sakura cursed and made her way to her chuckling boyfriend. She pointed a warning finger and he quickly snapped straight.

Naruto's cheeks flushed the moment he caught her eyes and he scratched the back of his head. "Umm.. Hi."

"Aa." She replied lowering her gaze quickly, her embarrassment spreading to the rest of her face.

"You're not…going to pass out…right?" He questioned softly.

"Aa." She replied.

He bit his lip turning to Sakura who raised a readied fist. "Kuso." He murmured. He took a deep breath and straightened, "Hinata." She looked up. "You look nice."

She bit her lip, "You too."

He beamed, "I know. They made me wear these clothes. I don't like them though. White really isn't my color."

Sakura smacked her forehead, a sound that interrupted Kiba from a conversation with the other boys. She shook her head, clasping his hand in hers, trying to keep his attention away from the couple the best she could. She bit her lip, nearly regretting what she had made Naruto do. She hadn't thought about Kiba when she had told the boy to take out Hinata. Now the guilt was as bright as the desert sun and just as harsh.

--

Having a party was not something the Konoha shinobi's were used to. The eight ninjas sat up against the wall, watching the festivities going on before them. This was just plain awkward.

Sakura nudged Kiba and pointed, then doing the same to Ino who sat beside her. They gazed across the way to the front. Gaara sat in his chair, arms folded over his chest and stared into nothingness while little three and four year old children climbed all over him. Sakura hid her laugh behind her gloved hand, wondering briefly how he put up with it. It was entirely too cute. She remembered briefly how at one time in his young life he had been too scarred by the world to care for anyone around him. Now here he was with children pulling at his robes and laughing, poking his face trying to get any emotion to emerge. Nevertheless, Sakura knew he did not mind it. Whenever a parent tried to yell at the kids, he held up his hand to stop them. Not only did that happen on occasion but also his sand was swirling around him, protectively watching the little ones and when a child was about to fall or trip, his sand caught them, carefully setting them back on their feet.

Her gaze switched over to Naruto, who was sitting right next to Gaara with the same problem as him, but he was nowhere near as passive. He was screaming, kicking, biting, and cursing trying to get the rugrats off him. No parent cared if he was upset, or yelled at his or her child for running amuck. Sakura couldn't help her giggle. Hinata sat beside him, gazing with an awkward expression, cheeks reddened with embarrassment or love, Sakura couldn't tell.

"Well, come on, we might as well have fun." Kiba stood with his hand out and she happily took it, putting her wine glass down quickly and grabbed Ino's hand and Ino quickly grabbed Choji's, his food splattering the floor. He gazed behind him apologetically, longing to return but knew better then to say so to the blonde-haired woman that held his hand.

"I'm getting a drink." Shino announced and Lee jumped up to go with him.

TenTen cursed him for leaving. She glanced lightly to her right. Neji sat impassively with his arms and ankles crossed like a gentleman. She had not wanted to be left alone with him. It would just stand out in her mind that he rarely talks to her anymore let alone look at her and now it was an awkward silence between them. She was sure he was mindless of it, which only bothered her more. She slouched more pronounced, her kunai twirling in her hand.

Neji's lavender eyes lowered to the left of his eye socket only for a moment but quickly straightened. Did she have to sit like that? Sure, she was wearing a very long dress but her legs were open, completely unladylike. He couldn't stop himself from voicing it. "Please, sit up, TenTen."

TenTen lowered her gaze to the floor, her kunai held tight into her palm. She had gotten a reaction like she had planned. If two months of silence had not been present, his words would have only caused a smile since it was his typical response. But the silence was deafening. She shifted, a stupid and child-like idea striking her without the proper thought put behind it. She sat up straight, her chest becoming more prominent and crossed her legs, her right leg to be precise to expose the long slit that went well up her thigh. "Is this better?" She whispered, biting her lip.

He glanced to her, narrowing his gaze when he saw the high slit revealing more then he thought was necessary. If one looked hard enough, they would be able to see the side of her tanned ass. He shifted, hating how even now, after putting as much distance as he could between them, she still had an effect on him. He shook his head, disgusted with her for wearing such a revealing outfit and disgusted with himself for desiring her still. He turned away not giving any response.

TenTen sighed. It had been stupid, she chided herself. Even a normal response would not have been a good one. She was setting herself up for failure because she knew a lost cause when she felt one. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was losing him. She switched her crossed legs so her slit was no longer exposed. Depression was slowly eating away at her as she kept her glances at him to a minimum. She wished for answer to his quietness, to his distance that he pretended wasn't there. But he knew what he was doing. Which only caused her to question. What if he didn't want to be with her anymore?

TenTen shook her head. She was sure if he didn't want her, he'd tell her. She strengthened her resolve. She was not going to pine over this. That would be an 'Ino' thing to do and she was not stooping that low. She stood, not allowing herself to continue in the self-pity routine she's been going through the last few days. She went over to where Lee and Shino talked amongst themselves at the beverage table and poured herself a glass of wine. She wasn't a drinker but if she was ever going to get through this night, it was necessary.

That was until Lee stumbled in his hurry to grasp the cup out of her hand, nearly spilling it all of her if she hadn't been aware and stepped out of the way. "Lee." She whispered annoyed. "Now what?"

"Wine is not good for the body. We must keep our system healthy as Konoha Ninjas."

"One glass is not going to hurt me, Lee." She tried to compromise.

"It always starts with one." He replied sharply.

She couldn't deal with this. With Neji's neglect and Lee's sudden over protectiveness, it was just too much. She ignored his calls as she went to the exit, brushing past Shikamaru who just entered with Temari at his side, "Be careful, Lee's alcohol police." She bit bitterly.

Shikamaru eyed after her with humor on his lips and glanced over to Lee seeing him pour out the glass. "This is boring, can we go?" He was quick to question, yawning dramatically.

Temari rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Be nice." She warned, "I'm going to see Gaara. If I found out you left, you'll regret it."

He sighed heavily searching the walls for his teammates, only to happen upon them actually dancing in the middle of the floor. He weaved through people, a smirk played on his lips, trying not to laugh as his best friend tried his hardest to dance a way Ino would accept. He slapped his forehead, "What are you doing, Choji?"

"Shikamaru." He turned, smiling.

"Aa, dancing with Ino no less."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You jealous?" She smiled impishly, swinging her hips and snapping her fingers to the beat.

"Oh, highly." He responded with weak enthusiasm. "I thought we could train tomorrow afternoon."

She stalled her movements, "You want to train?" She outraged, her hand resting on his forehead, "Does he feel warm to you Choji?" Shikamaru swatted her hand away, quickly glaring at Choji, daring him to move but the man only smiled.

"We haven't trained in a few days." He mumbled, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I figured we could get the whole team to go. It's been awhile since we've done something like that."

"Been awhile?" Sakura interrupted, laughing against Kiba, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers wrapped around his neck. "More like three years!" Ino made a hand sign indicating Sakura had been drinking, Shikamaru and Choji chuckled silently only to snap their lips back to their stoic expression when Sakura's voice sounded again. "You got something to say?" She provoked the blonde, daringly.

Shikamaru reached for Ino's fighting form, while Kiba swung Sakura away, chuckling into her ear. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, what's your problem? You're getting laid tonight so it shouldn't matter." His cheeks reddened but he could only laugh.

"Gomen, you want some more?" She smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"What's up?" Naruto voice cut through the group, his hand clasped in Hinata's whose head was bowed and cheeks bright red.

Sakura glanced to Kiba, his smile slowly fading as he stared at the joined hands. Their movement stopping completely. Sakura sobered, detaching herself from him, breaking him out of his trans. "We're talking about training tomorrow."

"I'm in. It'll have to be in the afternoon though, remember you promised to go see Sasuke with me everyday."

"Ahh, don't remind me, Naruto." Sakura dismissed quickly, waving a hand in front of her. She glanced to the others, "So I guess training sounds good."

"Training?" Temari's voice questioned and she leaned an elbow upon Shikamaru's shoulder. Though she was three inches shorter, she didn't let that hinder her. "You asked them?"

"Hai."

"Suge, can't wait to beat you all." She confidently smiled. "Oi, where'd TenTen go, I really want to fight her, she's the only one that looked promising back then." Shikamaru glanced back to the door she exited but thought better then to go after her. He had seen Neji sitting on the wall and grasp Temari's hand to take her there.

Ino stared after them, her heart pounding heavy and slow in her chest. She sighed, deterring her eyes and stepped up beside Sakura who was speaking with Naruto. "My imagination, huh?" She whispered softly before slipping away, ignoring the soft call of her name.

--

Neji waited until Shikamaru and Temari left his presence before standing and walking over to the Kage and bowing respectfully. He exited after that, unable to deal with this party any longer. Without TenTen there he found himself without the necessary patience to deal with Lee's over obsessive health regime. Lee, a man that was by far pushing against his already thinning walls of control. He had thought he destroyed Lee's developing feelings for TenTen a while back but from the way the man was obsessing over her recently was enough to cause disruption among the formidable Team Gai.

He shook his head. If Lee wished to go after TenTen now, he shouldn't care. He should have stopped caring by now and yet…

Neji took in a deep breath upon going through the double doors; the sandy air filled his lungs but calmed his nerves, as he wanted it to do. The wind blew heavily in this area and he shield his eyes protectively until it died down. He looked out across the foreign land briefly wondering when they were going to go home again. At least at home he was capable of separating himself from his female teammate.

It was laughter, that he knew all too well, that caught his attention. He circled the building, turning the corner only to stall in his footsteps.

He wasn't a jealous man. Well, let's rephrase that. Jealousy was not an emotion he ever considered no matter how obvious it was. Jealousy would mean that he cared and he would never admit to that.

TenTen stood beside a male, at least ten years older then her. Her smile was vibrant, more so then ever. He was forced to think of the last time he had seen her smile. It was discouraging to realizing he couldn't quite remember. They were brushing shoulders, sitting on a bench. TenTen's legs were cross almost too womanly. The leg slit was partially covered but the man was capable of seeing her thigh only his eyes should ever see.

She caught his eye and he was about to turn his back on her, to prove to her that he wasn't jealous, that he didn't care but she swung her eyes away before he could respond.

Why did that affect him as much as it did?

Neji didn't dare think of an answer. He straightened his spine with the single thought that it would be better this way. If she could find someone else then everything would be easier on the both of them. However, as his hands fisted at his sides and he swiftly spun on his heal; walking away, he was forced to realize just how much he wanted to kill that man. He cursed himself in annoyance.

--

Ino leaned far over the rail, watching the people walk below. They looked like tiny ants from this far up; it was amusing for the moment, taking her away from her recent thoughts. She knew coming here had been a mistake but no one ever listens to her. Temari's and Shikamaru's relationship had escalated and it could only continue up from here. The bitter sickness she felt was drowning her and she wondered briefly what it would be like to jump over the railing. She bet it was exhilarating before the crash. Cynically, she imagined no one would care.

"What are you doing?"

A smile approached her lips upon hearing his voice. Her stomach queasy just from that little question. A question he asked as if he cared. But her smile drifted as she reminded herself he cared only because she was a teammate. Never anything else. "What does it look like?" She bit back annoyed.

"Sorry I asked." He replied, turning on his heal.

"Matte." She sighed, facing him, resting her elbows back on the rail. "Gomen." He nodded as he walked up to her and leaned over the railing beside her. "Party's getting too crowded."

"You looked like you were having a good time." He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

She rolled her eyes, "Choji's not the best dance partner."

"I noticed."

"Where's Temari?"

He shrugged. "Talking with one of her brothers."

"Must be intimidating." He raised a brow in question, "Dating a girl with two powerful siblings." The statement was made as a way to get information and when he nodded her chest contracted in anguish. They were officially a couple now. It was sign that he was moving on while she was still stuck in a past that would never be the future.

He chuckled, "You have no idea." It was silent, and he looked over to her wondering what she could possibly be thinking. He had never been good at reading her emotions or maybe she was really good at hiding them. But that thought made him smile. She was rarely good at anything. When her eyes landed on him questioningly, he dropped his gaze away, a bit of blush coloring the tops of his cheeks. "You should wear your hair like that more often."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled brightly, giggling as she played with the blonde strains, biting her lip flirtatiously and winking at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Try and give you a compliment and this is what I get. Mendokuse Onna." He breathed with annoyance.

Ino bit her lip, gripping the side railing trying to keep her legs from shaking. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, that airy comment rushed blood to her cheeks and made her feel numb from the neck up. It was pride that shook her out of it and snapped her lips into a fine line, "Well, excuse me, not really use to it since the last compliment you ever gave me was three years ago." She stiffened, her eyes widen at the shock of the words that came from her mouth. Oh, how stupid can she possibly be! She kept her gaze from meeting his suddenly interested eyes.

"You remember that, huh?"

(Think of something quick) She screamed silently in her mind. She couldn't speak about this! Too much would be known and he would be bound to laugh in her face, or throw her some pathetic comment. Calmly she shrugged, "How could I forget? It was the worst night of my life." She turned her head away; her eyes squeezed shut in self-loathing. It had been too mean she knew, too harsh. Ino bit her lip, tears were pushing against her lids but she swallowed them, taking a deep breath as she turned back to him. Her eyes widened when he wasn't there. His footsteps sounded behind and she quickly turned.

He turned his head to the side as he continued for the door, "Mine too. At least we know better now." He half smiled, turning his head away.

Ino watched him leave, "Yeah." She whispered hanging her head to hide her tears.

* * *

Man, all my relationships are really screwed up, huh? Next Chapter, Neji finally tells TenTen the truth. And Kiba confronts Sasuke while Naruto faces-- Hell everybody faces everybody next chapter. Should be up in a week or two.


	15. Say Anything

I couldn't find lyrics to go with this chapter and it was way past frustrating, I wanted to do a one-shot with these lyrics but it's the only set that kind of goes with the damned chapter.

Anyway-- It's extra long since I realized if I don't start combining this story is going to be over fifty chapters. So here you go, the next installment, thanks to those who reviewed and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 15-- Say Anything**

Say anything, save everything  
If we say nothing this love will die  
Give me just one word, you can scream or whisper  
If you want to stay with me tell me why  
Say anything

--

Naruto huffed with an over exaggerated scowl. He folded his arms over his chest with his pillow and blanket in between as he stared at the doorway to what had once been Sakura's and his room but now had become Sakura's and Kiba's room. It was such an injustice, it had him screaming at the top of his lungs, "Bros before hoes, Sakura-chan!" He hollered, stomping his foot.

Her laughter made him smile however, "Gomen, Naruto-kun."

"Don't apologize to that." Kiba mumbled.

"Don't be mean." She defended.

Naruto grit his teeth, hating the fact that he was having a damn conversation through the screen door and worse yet that Kiba was on the other side, doing kami-knows-what with Sakura. "Where am I suppose to go now?"

"Don't care, just go away." Kiba responded, "Itai, how are you going to hit me? He's the one screaming so late at night."

"There's four other rooms in this place, I'm sure you can find a place." Sakura told him.

"They're all taken! Go back to your team, Kiba!"

Ino snapped open her door, "Usse Baka! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Shikamaru's door opened at the end of the hall, "And some of us are trying to do other things and it's impossible with your annoying voice!"

Ino scoffed, "Nobody cares about that, Hentai!"

He folded his arms over his bare chest, rolling his eyes, but kept his gaze on Naruto, "Sleep in Ino's room."

"Nani! I'm not sleeping next to her, she--"

"He's not sleeping in here! Choji is enough to deal with!"

Lee pushed open the door tiredly, "Can you please stop yelling, I've got the worst headache ."

"Stay out of this, geji mau." Naruto snapped.

Kiba shoved his door open, glaring at the blond, "See what you did, you woke up everyone!"

"_I_ woke up everyone? You're the one stealing my damn room!"

"She's my girlfriend! I'm suppose to just let her sleep with you after the years you spent pinning over her!"

"That was _**so**_ two years ago! And you freaking know it!"

"Yeah, right, you--"

TenTen slowly, softly, gently, sneakily pushed opened the door to the house, tiptoeing inside, softly placing her geta sandals on the floor, winching when they clicked against the tiled floor. With fearful silent steps she turned around to step over the genken-- Only to jerk to a halt with wide, deer-like eyes as she was caught in headlights. All eyes were on her from the hallway. TenTen bit her lip nervously and waved sheepishly. "Konnichiwa."

Ino grinned, "Well, look who decided to come home."

Sakura squeezed her head out between Kiba's body and the doorway, "Where have you been?"

She shrugged, "Out."

"TenTen." Lee started, "I looked for you for an entire hour, where did you go?"

"For a walk. Why is everyone awake?" She quickly switched the topic of conversation and thankfully they instantly started screaming at each other. She sighed and slipped past Lee to get into the room.

She shut the door behind her, biting her lip, wondering if Neji was awake. She took off her gloves and her green scroll, her gaze on him in the mirror she stood in front of. He laid with his back to her and did not make one move.

TenTen felt guilty but her intentions had been only to get him to react. She thought by going with that man, he might allow some emotion to come through. Anger or jealousy, both of which were welcome at the moment. Then that would at least tell her he still cared for her. She needed something.

The riot outside was continuing, bringing a smile to her lips. They're fighting was meaningless according to the small bits and pieces that she actually could comprehend with the many various voices speaking all at once.

Her smiled vanished however when Neji's voice interrupted her musings. "You're back late."

She was hoping it was agitation that she heard in his voice. "Hai."

"Who was he?"

Though that could be interrupted that he cared to some degree, it was a typical response for him to inquiry about who she trains with. Enemies were always around and one could never be too careful. She shrugged, "Some guy. He said he'd teach me a few techniques with a sword. I came back here and changed then we went to a training ground."

Neji had already known that. Pathetically he had peaked in with his blood limit, which he fought lamely against for almost an hour. Thankfully Lee had come to him and asked him to look for her, which was the deciding factor.

"How was the party?" She asked.

"Fine."

"You left early."

"Hai." Neji flung the covers off of him, grapping his forehead protector as he rose and opened the balcony doors, stepping out and tying the knot to the back of his head then resting his hands on the railing. The chilling air hit his shirtless skin, sending chills down his spine and forcing out all of his bothersome thoughts.

TenTen watched him, her frown becoming more pronounced. He used that protector to hide the curse mark. For the first year of their relationship he would not take it off, even if they were in the act of intimacy. Only in the complete darkness where no ray of light could reach it would he then relax completely and allow the binds of his bandana to come undone. In the beginning, she thought it was sad that he was so afraid of it but now, it was an insult. As if she cared about that damned curse.

TenTen moved up to be behind him. She willed herself to reach out, to hug him, touch him, love him like she used to. But rejection was such a convincing enemy. Two months since he allowed any contact between them, even denying her simple eye contact. The thought caused enough aggravation to make her speak "I don't understand why it's such a big deal. I just want to be introduced to your family. I thought…we were at that stage, I guess." He stiffened, she noticed and her brows knit as to what he was thinking. "Would you please just talk to me?"

His hands dropped, his head leaning back to gaze upon the moon that shined down in its cloudless sky. Neji closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He felt her hand rest so unsurely upon his bare hip forcing shivers on his skin from that simple connection. He clenched his teeth in aggravation on how much he wanted that touch. Neji forced himself to end it, to end the relationship between them that was destined to die. "I told them of you."

Her eyes widened so unprepared by his response. "You didn't tell me that before."

"And they forbade it."

TenTen dropped her gaze from the back of his head and stared at the ground with disappointment, her hand falling to fist at her side. She should have known that was the response. She should have realized it sooner. She smiled dejectedly, "That's all you had to tell me, that's all I wanted to know."

"They've already chosen someone for me, TenTen."

TenTen snapped her eyes up, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm due to marry when I become 18."

"Nani?" She rapidly shook her head, "Iie, what are you talking about?"

Neji turned around and finally connected his gaze with hers. He had not been ready for the emotions that shined in her eyes but he showed none of its effects. He had to go through with it. He had to. "I told you it could not last forever. Did I not?"

"I hadn't thought…I thought, you were joking. I mean, I thought….I didn't think…" She cut off her babbling and forced out, "They can't make you."

"They can."

"Iie, You will fight this, Neji, come on. That's ridiculous. Aren't you even going to fight it?" He gave no response and her eyes widened in her anger. "So when were you going to tell me, if not now? When you were all ready married? When I saw you with her, when? How long did you know about this?"

"A year."

"You son of a bitch." She whispered, shaking her head. "That's why you've been ignoring me? To prepare me…To…make it easier for me?" She shook her head. Too many emotions would be revealed if she kept on her current path. She couldn't let him hear her real thoughts, not when it would make her seem so weak. "Neji, you have to fight this. Come on, you may not love me, but Kami, you can't just let them rule your life. You're better then that." He turned his gaze away but she moved to be in front of him. "Fight it, you're stronger then they are--"

He snapped harshly, his voice only above a whisper, but anger was emphasized by his sharp tone. "My life is not my own." Her expression did not change, "You've known that. As long as this juin jutsu is on me, I cannot disobey."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You just won't try. I thought, so many years ago when Naruto proved to you that destiny doesn't have to written in stone, you changed. You became bearable to be around." She dropped her gaze, her eyes going wild on the ground before her. Her rage was building, and it was hard not to turn and run away from him. But she strengthened her resolve and stared back at him, "You fought for yourself, and you moved up in your clan to a respectable member. Despite your curse." He said nothing which only amplified the feeling of betrayal. "I get it now. You won't fight because you don't want to. Well, if I mean so little then by all means, marry her. See if I care." TenTen threw herself over the railing, landing evenly on the ground four stories below before running off.

Neji gripped the railing harshly in desire to go after her but he kept himself steady. His gaze followed her until she disappeared completely. And soon his hold lessened and his hands fell back to his sides, surrendering to fate. He could not be with her. There was no choice.

Hopefully, her anger would motivate her to stay away from him. And then maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to walk away and marry someone he does not want.

--

Naruto grit his teeth harshly and smashed his pillow on the ground. "Baka Kiba and baka Sakura. Kicking me out of my own damn room."

"Enough, Naruto." Shino told him, "Or you will be unwelcome." Shino shut his eyes and pulled the blanket up.

Hinata face burned brutally and she stared up at the ceiling, clenching tight to the sheet that wrapped around her. Naruto was laying right beside her in the dark, in the same bed. Her stomach flipped wildly as she thought back to tonight and how they had actually held hands. She bit her lip, her body trembling as she listened to him breath.

"Oi, Hinata." Naruto whispered lightly. She turned her wide eyes to him, catching his own blue ones and his smiling lips. He seemed hesitant before he forced out, "Did you have a good time tonight?" His cheeks burned red she could tell even the darkness. Her eyes allowing her to see such detail.

"Aa." She whispered, unable to form any other word.

He dropped his eyes before rising them again, "Me too. Maybe…Maybe…we can…I don't know…go out…again…maybe…sometime…"

Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she forced out another, "Aa."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Suge. Ahhh!" He screeched suddenly as his whole body was lifted off the bed, "Bugs?" He narrowed his eyes to Shino seeing the line of insects coming from him. The bugs carried him over to the far side of the room before dropping him unceremoniously, far now from Hinata. "Kiba and Shino are big jerks." He bit through clenched teeth, tucking his pillow under his head. He caught sight of Hinata's wide eyes in the darkness and smiled reassuringly before shutting his eyes, trying to ease the swelling discomfort of nervousness in his stomach.

--

Naruto hummed softly to himself as he climbed the many stairs to the top of the building that laid their over lavished apartment. A smile was on his lips and far from fading, his mind switching from Hinata to Sasuke and then back again. He had just finished breakfast with the Hyuuga Heiress and was about to go see his disturbed best friend. Since the morning started off good, there was a good chance speaking with the Uchiha male would also be positive. He could almost imagine Sasuke greeting him with a gigantic bear hug. That made him laugh as he opened the door.

The quiet that met him disturbed his happy manner but he continued his slight hum. He couldn't believe people were still sleeping, it was almost nine in the morning. Naruto shook his head with a mumble 'Lazy bums' and causally snapped open his bedroom, "Sakura-chan-ahhhh!" his mirth swallowed by fear as he stumbled back, tripping over himself and falling back, hitting his head on the giant table in the center of the living room.

Kiba bared his beast fangs, growling violently, lifting the covers over Sakura's naked chest. He glanced down and was relieved to see her still asleep. She had finally slept quietly and that relaxed him greatly. He may not be able to help in many ways but every once and awhile he's capable of healing her damaged heart. Just as she was capable of healing his. Hopefully when she wakes, her strength will be recovered.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching dog-like and shaking himself as he rose his naked form. Akamaru guarded the open door as Kiba quickly got his clothes on, a bit too calm for his normal demeanor. He patted Akamaru softly and allowed him to pass through the doorway before sliding the screen shut with a soft tap when it hit the wood.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Itai." He groaned, glaring quickly back at the table as if it had been all its fault. But upon feeling the floorboards sink right by his feet, Naruto snapped upon his eyes only to, ""Ahh!" He squealed running with ungraceful speed, jumping over furniture till he got to the door. Kiba followed after him with two knives raised, curses and promising threats falling off his tongue, jumping down the four flights of steps after the annoying fool. Naruto stumbled behind the startled Hinata, grapping her shoulders in protection, her eyes wide and filled with fear when Kiba now stood in front of her with murderous intent shining in his diamond pupils .

Kiba snarled loudly, his dog mimicking him silently confused on why they were attacking the blond but following nonetheless. Kiba shook his head considering the man was hiding behind the reason for his vibrant hatred he now held for the Uzumaki boy. "Why can't you knock!" He refrained from cursing considering Hinata was too innocent to hear such vile words.

"How was I to know!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, huh!"

"You are such an idiot, do you know that!"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered in defense of Naruto. Her eyes stayed in constant contact with the ground, not wishing to see any pain her teammate would endure for her interfering.

Kiba growled sharply, warning her to stay out of it. Her head dropped more pronounced in her distress and he swung his eyes away from her, gripping tighter to his draining resolve. A light whine from Akamaru asked him silently to be nice to Hinata. Aggravation made him throw the kunais at her feet. She rose her eyes happily only to catch him shut his own. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head turned away as he past them. "I'll go in Sakura's stead." He spoke tightly continuing down the dirt road.

"Geez. That guy is insane." Naruto scratched the back of his head watching the man go. He looked down to Hinata and smiled wildly. "You saved me, Hinata-chan. Arigatou." Her face fleshed upon the suffix at the end of her name and she followed him with her gaze, shaking.

Kiba and Naruto walked side by side. Kind of. Twenty feet separated them with a vicious dog between but side by side nonetheless. Both their arms were folded and frowns pronounced with heads turned awkwardly away. Needless to say it was silent as they continued the long hike to the prison.

But Naruto was getting bored with this and he dropped his hands, to let them swing at his side, every now and again glancing to his right but Kiba still refused to release his rage. The blond scratched his head. "Why couldn't we wake her up?" He questioned finally.

Kiba dropped his arms and looked over to him, "She's not feeling well."

"She hung over?"

"No. She's just not feeling well."

"She didn't want to come, did she?"

Kiba smirked, "What made you think that? Could it be her saying she didn't want to go, or the fact that she never wanted to go in the first place?"

"I thought she'd want to help him?"

"Yeah, well, you were gone for over two years, what the hell do you know."

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a jerk?"

"Because I can." Kiba smiled sarcastically before turning his head away and folding his arms, ignoring the disapproving whine Akamaru made.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

Kiba lowered his gaze to the ground, his attitude falling nearly instantly being swallowed by the agony of knowing Naruto slept beside Hinata last night. He didn't want to feel hatred toward the blond but each day that passes it was growing stronger. Kiba forced him to recall Sakura's words to him last night and it did quell most of his anger but when the anger decreased the heartache returned.

Akamaru nudged his hand with a soft understanding whine and Kiba smiled down at him.

--

Ino pounded her way down the hallway, stomping through the living room, huffing in the kitchen then turned and restarted her enraged pacing. She stalled in front of the exit of the apartment, her back to it careless, glaring dangerously at the doorway at the end of the hallway.

She had a sleepless night to say the least considering in the bedroom next to her laid her desired partner with another woman. The disgust and pain that followed her through the night disrupted her beauty sleep and now looking in the mirror made her cringe.

Ino shook her head, restarting her pacing lest she be caught glaring at the door so openly.

Shikamaru was so damned blind it was disgusting. Didn't he see that she was in love with him, damn it! He was suppose to be a freaking genius and yet he was completely clueless about the female mind. She wanted to smack him upside the head and kick him in the shin for his stupidity.

He even missed breakfast, for goodness sake! Shikamaru knew they always have breakfast together on missions, it was the only part of the day that was completely theirs and yet he didn't show. All because of that damned girl!

Kami, how she hated Temari. That woman was not only five years older then Shikamaru but she was damned annoying too. Ino was so better looking then that female, and had way bigger breasts! What the hell did Shikamaru see in her anyway?

Ino turned out of the kitchen abruptly, planning on waking Sakura so she could properly vent. If she didn't get out all her frustrations soon, she was bound to open Shikamaru's door and cause serious injury to both their forms.

Upon reaching for the handle it slid open and TenTen's face met hers. Ino's brows knit in confusion and she was just about to holler in question when TenTen slapped a hand over her mouth and pushed her aside to step out of the room and close the door behind her. "Don't bother her." She ordered walking into the living room to reach the kitchen.

"Why the hell not?" Ino snapped.

TenTen tried not to speak. She tried to quell the rising anger in her heart but it was becoming uncontrollably by the second as Neji's voice from last night sounded again and again in her head. She spun around, whipping out a sharp kunai threateningly. "Look outside yourself for one moment and think about someone else's problems."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

TenTen scoffed sticking her knife back in her pocket, "You really are clueless."

"I don't need to hear this from you right now. I don't care to know why you're being a bitch at the moment but don't ever tell me what to do." Ino smirked knowing, oh so well, how much TenTen hated being called a bitch. The weapon's mistress hated anything that had to do with females in general so basically anything Ino-related was unforgivable. A fight was something that would make her happy and so a fight was what she wanted. When TenTen grabbed for her kunai again, Ino prepared herself for the attack.

TenTen however kicked up a sitting pillow, forcing Ino's attention to it when it hit her in the head. She attacked the distracted woman, and within an instant had the knife harshly pressed against the female's throat glaring with killing intent shining in her brown eyes. Ino's pale blue gaze widened in fear unable to look away from the orbs so close to her own, blocking out everything else except for that harsh gaze.

Ino now took notice of the bright pain that hid itself inside the chocolate eyes. So excruciatingly obvious, guilt shoved itself in her throat tightening the pressure against the blade.

"TenTen!" Lee's voice sounded and a quick pull and the knife poked a small hole in Ino's skin. TenTen struggled against his harsh grip and when they were far enough away from Ino he released her. Without a care to anything else, TenTen ran out of the apartment. The door slammed so brutally the house shook.

Ino sunk to her knees, mindless to the blood dripping from her neck and stared at the ground. How had she not seen the horrible pain TenTen was in? Was she really that ignorant to everything around her?

"Ino." Shikamaru's voice pulled her out of the terrible thoughts and she looked up to see him staring down at her with concern on his brow.

Tears were blurring her vision. "What's wrong with TenTen? I-I didn't…I didn't know something was wrong. What's wrong?" His gaze went over to Lee then Temari momentarily before reaching down and helping her stand.

"Let's go have a talk."

--

Naruto stood with a distant smile, "I'll come back tomorrow. Sakura will come too, she's just busy right now. Okay, Sasuke?" Though it was formed as a question Naruto didn't expect an answer nor did Sasuke give him one. He turned his back, "Let's go."

Kiba stood, "Give me a minute." Naruto snapped his gaze to him quickly. "I'll catch up." Kiba assured and though skepticism shined in his blue eyes, Naruto nodded a bit reluctantly. Kiba knelled down beside the bars, to be even with Sasuke even though the boy was still a good ten feet away.

Sasuke rolled his tired eyes over to the Inuzuka kid. He was at first unsure why this man had come to see him in Sakura's stead but realization had come quick enough. This was that Kiba boy. The one dating Sakura. He dropped his gaze away with obvious annoyance as he bit, "Come to threaten me?" What Sakura saw in that dog creature, he'll never figure out.

"Kind of." He smirked. "I've actually come to let you in on a little secret. We've all grown, Sasuke, we've all seen things and done things we're not proud of. And Sakura is right there with us. She's not the same girl you left. She stronger, better, and smarter then all of us put together. And she's sacrificed so much you can't even begin to imagine. All for you. To get you back. To save you."

"I never asked her to." Sasuke stated softly, not having the strength any longer to be bothered with the man.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. She did it because it was more then just a school girl crush, what she felt for you. Maybe if you would have just left without saying goodbye, it would have been easier. But you just had to take what you could from her, use her, make her believe you actually felt something." Kiba's voice deepened as his anger became present, "And that was really fucked up." Kiba rested a hand on Akamaru's head, the dog had growled, feeling his master's emotions but upon being petted he lowered his head back to the floor, relaxing. "She changed instantaneously. She grew into a woman really damn quick. And she no longer acted like the pathetic weak girl, you always thought her to be. She pushed herself beyond natural limits every day for the past three years. And she hasn't cried once in that same amount of time. Except…" Sasuke peaked open his eye but didn't bother to question it. "Now, you've been gone for quiet awhile, and we all have become a family. So I'm telling you this on behave of all of us, if you don't start being a bit more grateful for all the things she sacrificed and done, or if she comes to me crying, after three years of not shedding a single tear, like she did yesterday, I'm not the only one you'll have to face. And you may be strong, and I may not be able to take you one on one, but how well do you think you'll fair with all ten of us?" Kiba stood. Akamaru sneezed indignantly, "Make that eleven." The dog growled softly before falling after his master.

Sasuke listened to the fading footfalls until they ceased. He smashed his head up against the wall hoping that the pain in his head would rid the thoughts that were being provoked. It was one thing being stuck in this cell having no room to escape the many bothersome emotions and thoughts that seemed to attack him without mercy. But it was entirely different situation when he was too powerless to ignore the voices that spoke to him. The curses that decorated his skin left to him open and too weak to occupy his mind which caused him to actually listen to the words being said.

In other words, it seemed his past sins was finally catching up with him. And he was sure if he didn't get out of the jail cell soon, the mission he was on would fail.

Sasuke smashed his head back against the wall again.

--

Naruto sat on the bench waiting for Kiba to exit from the jail. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot trying to stop himself from going back inside and finding out just what it was that Kiba had to say to the man.

But his energy to concentrate on the negative wasn't in his personality. Naruto allowed a small smile to fall upon his lips. Though the meeting with Sasuke had been annoyingly silent on his part, it was going pretty well. Receiving annoyed looks and angered jabs was enough for the smile to turn into a broad grin.

Sasuke was exactly the same.

Relief poured into him and gave him new life. Now all he wanted to do was be around the man and break through his steel walls, bringing him back from the clutches Orochimaru still had on him. That was all Sasuke needed. Time and friends. Then everything will go back to the way it was before and the three years that had separated them will be forgotten. Just the thought alone put a new bounce in his step.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Akamaru bounding out the door happily and Kiba followed behind. A symbol that shoved all the happiness back inside a metal box. Kiba had the power to destroy the reuniting of Team Seven. And that made him a potential enemy.

He stood straightening his spine and hardening his features, his glare impossible to make out over the distance that separated them. He took a deep breath remembering almost reluctantly that Kiba was still a friend no matter the circumstances. If he could keep that in mind, maybe they would still be friends after the conversation he had planned for them

Kiba grabbed the backend of Akamaru's tail, yelping back in surprise and making a run for it as Akamaru chased after him. Kiba's laughter echoed in the desert sky and Akamaru got to him right where Naruto stood and pinned him to the ground. "You got me." He held his hands up in surrender, the dog licking his face before releasing him. Kiba looked up at Naruto with knit brows. It was silent for long moments and Kiba gave a lopsided smile forcing out an awkward, "Oi."

"Oi." Naruto responded, taking back his seat on the bench Naruto took a nervous breath. He didn't know how to approach this subject and the words that he wanted to say were not very nice. Not only would his conscience berate him but if Sakura found out she'd come screaming with fists raised. He needed to go about this gently so no one's feelings got hurt.

"You look upset." Kiba climbed on the bench and sat, his dog resting beside him and he petted him mindlessly, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, actually." Kiba eyes widened in surprise but he nodded indicating he was listening. "It's about Sasuke."

Kiba momentarily wondered what it could possibly be about but the troubled look Naruto wore made it a bit obvious. He was upset about Sasuke.

Kiba let out a breath of silent relief. He never knew Sasuke well to begin with but having talked to the man now only made him realize how much of a dick Sasuke really was. He had gone in there hating him for how much pain he had caused Sakura but now it was a more personal hatred. He couldn't believe that man was the same man Sakura and Naruto loved. There was nothing about Sasuke that _could_ be loved. His sharp beast nails grit the bench in memory of Sakura's cries and exhausted expressions. He wished he had punched the Uchiha instead of speaking with him.

Relief eased the anger however. Kiba smiled at Naruto's turned face, glad to know that Naruto wasn't as blind as he originally thought. Telling Naruto about Sasuke's vicious attack on Sakura would relieve him of the nasty burden, and hopefully relieve Sakura too. Naruto was her teammate, he would protect her from the beast Sasuke had become. Kiba should have never doubted that.

"I think you and Sakura should break up." Kiba snapped his eyes up to Naruto in bizarre shock. Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes, staring out ahead of them. "Sasuke's back now. And Sakura has always been in love him. So…I just think it would be better if you guys broke up…Sakura belongs with Sasuke."

Akamaru growled threateningly, barring his twelve-inch fangs toward the blond. But he whined when Kiba just placed a hand upon his head, calming him. Kiba smirked at the ground before him, his eyes cast in shadows, ignoring the blue orbs that were gazing at him.

How typical, he thought. Grasping his dog's fur, Kiba got to his feet and turned his back on him. "You're suppose to be her best friend." He whispered.

Naruto snapped to his feet. "I am!" The beast master chuckled and shook his head. Naruto's gaze narrowed when Kiba took a step away. He might not get another chance to make Kiba see what he's doing. So maybe being blunt was the only option, "Sakura would never tell you to leave, she's too nice. But she belongs with Sasuke and you're in the way of that. So as her _best friend_, I'm telling you to break up with her."

Kiba's grip tightened on Akamaru's coat and the dog growled waiting for the signal to attack. The words didn't hurt him, hell he didn't even hear them. It was Naruto's ignorance that made him rage inside. Since Sakura woke up from that world created by Sasuke, her strength and will power that he had admired so much had swiveled up into a dead and decaying rose petal. And Naruto didn't even see a difference, didn't even notice the shift because he was too involved in a past that could never be again. And that's what infuriated him so.

He finally realized why Sakura had wanted to keep it all a secret from Naruto. The boy was living in a dream and taking away that light would make the world crumble at his feet. It wasn't his place to take it away so he would instead back down. "I'll leave when she tells me to." It was the only response that seemed acceptable and he hopped on Akamaru's back, riding out of sight.

Naruto sat down the bench with crossed arms. Well, that hadn't gone the way he wanted it to. Why was Kiba being so freaking difficult? The man can't actually believe that Sakura was in love with him, can he?

Naruto shook his head. Growing up was way too damn difficult.

--

It was lunch time when Sakura awoke with Akamaru stretched out at her side. Upon seeing her awake he licked her face and when he heard a giggle from the woman, he attacked with eager kisses. She squealed loudly, pushing away weakly in protest and laughing full-heartedly.

With his help she sat up instantly holding her head as a wave of pain ransacked her brain. She dressed while leaning against the bed for support and climbed on Akamaru's back so he could take her to wherever Kiba resided.

When they got to the restaurant, she dropped in the chair next to him, glaring dangerously at his grinning visage. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep." He reasoned, patting Akamaru softly. Kiba quickly ordered hot tea and bowl of hot water before taking a bite out of his meal.

Sakura dropped her head gently on the table groaning, "Why did you let me drink?"

"Let you?" Kiba chuckled. The waitress returned with the desired ordered and wrung out the rag in the hot water and rested it on the back of her neck. He pushed the tea in front of her and weakly she took a sip. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Iie, Iie food. And stop talking so damn loud. Matte." She took a moment when pain passed through her brain. "What did you tell Naruto about Sasuke?"

"I went instead."

"Oh, Kami. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was just there for support." She eyed him questionably but he took another bite of his food unhindered by fear of her gaze. She shrugged dropping it. "Will you eat?"

"I'm fine."

"It will make you feel better."

The rumble of her stomach betrayed her and with a determined look now shining in Kiba's and Akamaru's gaze she surrendered ordering soup. Only a few shot minutes past when she saw TenTen standing in the doorway of the restaurant. She waved her hand and the female smile softly, walking over and sitting down. Sakura knit her brows upon catching the younger woman's gaze. She turned to Kiba who glanced to her with question on his brow as well. Misery had never shined so brightly before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." TenTen waved it away, dismissing it for later. "Hinata and Ino are going to the pool. I thought you would like to join."

"Meaning you want me to go so you're not alone with Ino." TenTen nodded with a soft smile. "That's sounds great." She took a sip of her soup, glancing up to TenTen but the woman's eyes were now humorously gazing at Kiba. Knitting her brows, Sakura turned her orbs to her partner.

Kiba's attention was so obviously somewhere else, Sakura followed his line of sight. She spotted an older female, mature, well endowed and way past beautiful. The woman had been glancing flirtatiously at Kiba and had even winked until she noticed Sakura green gaze and promptly turned away. Sakura turned her eyes to him, waiting patiently for him to fall from whatever cloud he was floating on at the moment. It was two minutes later that the silence and TenTen's slight giggle that shot his gaze back to the woman beside him.

Kiba smiled casually, taking a bit to eat but when Sakura's eyes were still on him he ventured, "Nani?"

"What was that?"

He looked around, shaking his head as innocent as possible. "Nani?"

"Don't act like I didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"Are you serious? There is still drool on your damn lip."

Nonchalantly he rubbed his mouth replying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically. Akamaru growled at him disapprovingly.

He shot his eyes to the giant, "Don't growl at me, I'm your master, not her."

"Don't you yell at him." Akamaru whined pathetically and placed his head in her offered lap. She rubbed his ears lovingly, "You're tosan's being a big jerk, isn't he, Akamaru-kun. Why don't we leave him so he can stare at all the women he wants, what do you say?" The beast sneezed agreeing. Sakura stood, TenTen heading out before her. She gripped his shoulder threateningly, "Training in two hours, right? What don't we partner up?" He heard his shoulder pop and he winced violently.

He watched his dog and girlfriend leave before slamming his head on the table.

--

Swallowed up by the cool water seemed to ease the headache she had woken up with nearly instantly. Sakura wondered briefly how Naruto had acted upon Kiba taking her place. She was so thankful to her boyfriend for taking on her own responsibility. If yesterday proved anything, it proved that she was not ready to face Sasuke again. Her anger from their battle was still so fresh in her mind and the betrayal and hurt still vibrated her very soul. Somehow she would have to explain it to Naruto in a way that he would understand and not hate her for.

"So Hinata." Sakura smiled brightly gazing at the woman across from her. "How was your date with Naruto?"

The female's face blushed worse then the heat caused. She bowed her head. "Hm." She responded to the best of her ability.

"Come on. Give us the details." Ino pushed. "Did he kiss you?"

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Give him time." Sakura assured. "He's a bit shy too, you know."

"I…I want him to…treat me like he treats you…Sakura-san."

"He'll treat you even better soon enough." She replied a bit sadly. She liked being Naruto's only girl friend. Even though he was a bit of a pervert sometimes, it made her feel special to be his best friend and to be replaced would make her feel…lonely.

Ino turned her gaze to the weapon's mistress. Sorry was brightly lit in her pale blue orbs and though she didn't want to cause anymore pain, she spoke hoping to get a raise out of the weapon's mistress, wanting only to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking of. "TenTen," Ino began with a devilish smile. "Are you going to tell us about that hot guy you met yesterday or what?"

TenTen didn't know why she went off on the female earlier today so she spoke as a way of apologizing without actually having to do it. "Even if he was something, I wouldn't tell your loudmouth self about it."

Ino smiled at the jib, relieved the weapon's mistress was fighting back and seemingly more like her usual self. She shut her eyes in satisfaction of her next statement. "All I got to say is it's about time. I was beginning to worry that nasty little rumor was true."

TenTen narrowed her gaze and quickly replied "How's pinning over Shikamaru, by the way? Being replaced must be damaging to the pride."

"Yosh," Sakura interrupted grabbing TenTen's arm just as Ino was about to attack. "Let's talk." TenTen smirked back at Ino watching the woman seethe with satisfaction. They swam to the other end of the giant empty pool and laid back against the smooth rocks. Sakura watched the woman for a moment, finding exhaustion shining under her eyes. "What happened?"

TenTen shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"With you and Neji." TenTen looked elsewhere, silently refusing to answer. Sakura shook her head. "I know what you're doing with that guy and it's not a good way to go about it. Trying to make him jealous will only make him push you away more."

She dropped her brown eyes, "I don't know if that's possible."

"This isn't like you, TenTen. You never had a problem with him ignoring you before."

"He's never ignored me this badly _before_. I should have known the moment he stopped sparring with me that it was ending." She stared at the water briefly. "Besides I've told him it's nothing. The guy just showed me some moves with a sword, that's all. Either way, I don't think it matters anymore. I was stupid to think there was anything there to be begin with."

"Now that, I know you are wrong."

"I wish I did."

"You're just ignoring the facts."

"Facts, huh? And what are those?"

"Our boys may be different in many ways, but if its one thing they all have in common; it's the things that they don't do, and the things that they don't say that have the most meaning. Now I say this, because, like Ino had the pleasantness of bringing up. The rumor that was spread so long ago," TenTen laughed instantly, slapping a hand over her mouth, "was spread by a man, trying to claim what is his, without actually having to claim it."

"I don't know how you think that means anything."

"Let's recap. Three months into your secret relationship, Lee comes to Neji, saying he's developing feelings for you and what is the first thing Neji thinks of? A way to make you unavailable. By telling him, he's heard you were a lesbian."

"Besides pissing me off, what was that suppose to prove?"

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to think of any other instances she recalled about their secret affair. But she sadly had to give up on that idea, she only knew limited things when it came to TenTen and Neji. She glanced over to the young woman and watched the expressions on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak only to shut it again. TenTen sighed heavily, "That was way in the beginning of our relationship. Just because he cared then, doesn't mean he cares now."

"He's in love with you, TenTen."

She laughed shaking her head, "Neji would never fall in love with anyone."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know him."

"Maybe you're too close to see it."

"Oh, and you see it?"

"Hai."

"I think you see it because you want to see it."

"And you don't want to?"

"I'm a realist. Not dreamer."

"You've known that his actions say more then anything. I don't know when you started to pay attention to the things he says. Start ignoring it, and pay attention to how he acts. It's as bright as day."

TenTen bowed her head.

* * *

Japanese Words:

Geta- sandals

Genken- indent at front door to put shoes

Usse- Shut Up

Matte- wait

So many confrontations! Jeez, it was a bit too pact I know, sorry.

I'm trying to keep this story well rounded with the relationships and that I must say is very hard to do considering I don't really like Shikamaru and Ino/Temari nor do I care for Naruto and Hinata. But I am trying so bare with me. This will still be a Sasuke and Sakura fic, just give it time.


	16. My Darkest Day

**Lanie-chan--** I completely agree with you and I assure you once they get out of Suna which will be next chapter, action will encompass the whole story. It's just that the relationships that are still developing need to be complete by that time so when the action starts the drama is felt. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I kind of screwed myself up in a way because I took on so many relationships. I hadn't planned on it but it just worked out that way.

But I promise, the action will be worth the wait. It'll be good and surprising and you'll probably hate me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16- My Darkest Day**

There are times when I'm just a shell, When I do not feel anything for anyone. All I feel is hollow and bruised Used up and misused Forced to be someone I don't want to be... Have I failed somehow or someway? Will the weights of today finally pull me down to drown in the depths of despair, Where I'm all alone except for my rage?

--

Sakura turned the page before slamming the large medical book shut and throwing it aside with four others. She ran a hand over the spines of six unread ones, yanking out a book and filing through the index. She flipped to the page, grabbing her highlighter and scanning several lines.

Only a second passed 'till she shook her head and leaned back in the chair to look outside. Her balcony doors were wide open allowing the cold windy air to filter through her room. She tightened the blanket around and grabbed hold of her hot tea to warm up. Sakura stared out into the night sky finding it cloudless but the moon filled up much space from its low position.

Thoughts of Sasuke were taking over again and she shut her eyes tight to get rid of them. However, that one passionately annoying question was burning in her head.

Ever since she woke from that colorless world, only one question still went unanswered. Why hadn't he killed her? If he was no longer the man she loved, if he no longer had any bonds, then why, why didn't he end it when he had the chance? What did that mean? It had to mean something, it just had too.

Sakura looked down to her medical book and sighed. She refocused her attention, cutting off the thoughts she shouldn't be thinking off. Sakura forced herself at the problem at hand. There was something wrong with TenTen's chakra signature and finding an answer for it was not turning out as easy as she thought it would. Two particular solutions kept coming up in each volume but neither of them she liked so she continued on her search.

A knock sounded and though she wanted to ignore it, she knew it was impossible. Ino poked her head in, smiling softly. "There you are." She shut the door behind her, "Why not come hang out with us? Temari brought over this awesome game and everyone's getting drunk off their asses."

"Except you?"

"I know when I get drunk I'm way too honest." Sakura laughed knowing too well how true that statement was.

"Is TenTen out there?"

Ino sat on the bed, shaking her head. "As far as I know she's locked herself in the spare room. She's changed a lot since we first came here." Sakura nodded looking down at her book shortly. "And so have you."

Sakura smiled brightly, "What's this? A caring Ino?"

Ino lowered her gaze remembering TenTen's powerful grief that shined so brightly in her chocolate brown eyes. Six days later and she still felt guilt for being so blind to it. Shortly after she had also noticed Sakura's depression but she had been unable to talk to Sakura since the woman now kept herself busy working at the Suna hospital. Self-loathing was an easy feeling to succumb to. She had been so wrapped up in her own personal problems that the few people she cared about were hurting without her knowledge. She had to make it right somehow, even if that meant crossing lines. "You haven't talk to me about Sasuke yet."

Sakura turned away, "There's nothing to talk about."

"The man you loved and gave yourself to is finally caught again and there's nothing to talk about?"

"Nope."

"What does Kiba have to say about it?"

"He doesn't have a problem with it because he's knows I'm over him."

"Over him?" Sakura nodded. "Then why won't you see him?" Ino's eyes widened when her friend stood suddenly going over onto the balcony. It was silent for a moment and Ino watched with interest, waiting patiently.

There was a very good answer for that. But one she could not speak about. She wanted no one to know of Sasuke's attack for the only reason that it would find it's way back to Naruto. And that she couldn't have. So she gave a copout reply "Because he reminds me too much of the old Sasuke."

"That's because he is Sasuke."

She shook her head, "Iie. The Sasuke we knew is dead, Ino."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do."

"And you haven't told Naruto this?"

"I tried. He won't listen to me. And a part of me doesn't want him to. Naruto has this weird ability to find the good in people that normal humans can't."

"So then…" Ino bit her lip, preparing herself for whatever response Sakura would have for her next statement, "You're not really over him at all."

Sakura giggled turning to Ino with a smile. "I'm in love with a dead man, Ino. All he is, is a shell. There's nothing wrong with having a bit of hope that Sasuke will actually return. But I'm not naive anymore. I see it as it is."

Ino stared at her for a long while. Then it was quite obvious what was going on. Sakura was in a state of denial. Years of longing for a man only to find out that he has changed too drastically has left Sakura dumbfounded. The only way she was capable of living was thinking only that the man she loved was dead.

Therefore, Ino did the only thing she could do. She allowed Sakura her delusions, just as everyone was allowing Naruto his.

--

TenTen shut her eyes with a sharp annoyance, gripping tight to the blade she was polishing. The drunken sound of Lee's loud, high-pitched voice filtered through the fusuma that separated them. "Come out, my darling rosebud, I wish to see you again." He cried pathetically. TenTen cursed whoever made him take a sip of alcohol. But then again, they were probably regretting it themselves considering.

Internally she knew how she was acting was pitiable. TenTen found she was unable to look upon herself in the mirror without feeling disgust. Part of her rationalized that she was going through some sort of emotional disturbance, the only reason for her weaknesses as of late. The other part, the one she struck repeatedly with a kunai told her her emotions for the Hyuuga had run deeper then she had wanted them go. And now, she was piteously heartbroken.

She gave an aggravated growl, scrubbing fiercely on the weapon in her hands.

If it wasn't for the training, TenTen swore she would have gone insane by now. Hours and hours she trained with the young man, Touya, she met at the dance. It surely kept her mind off things and kept her away from the Hyuuga.

TenTen only found herself here because Touya was injured earlier today. Though it was her fault, she felt no guilt from it. He should have been concentrating more on her sword then on her body.

"TenTen!" His whiny voice caught off her thoughts and she glared at the door, holding still her blade that she desired to throw. She could just see him leaning face first against the wall with a river of tears flowing down his cheeks.

If he stopped being so over protective of her, she would gladly spend time with him. She missed the old Lee terribly. However, she knew if she opened that door the first words out of his mouth would be 'Did you eat? How are you feeling? Have you been sleeping?' That made her want to throw up and it instantly crushed whatever need she had for her friend.

Her mind shifted to Neji. A man she only spared brief glances to because she wished to see if the separation hurt him. His face was as emotionless as it always was and those damned eyes of his never allowed any information to leak. She was stupid to think that her distance would affect him.

But then memories of their intimacies would flash before her eyes and she could only think that he does care. Somewhere. He had to have cared at some point. His touch was too gentle, his eyes too soft, and his words so easily interpreted. There was something deeper between them. Yet he was willing to just throw it aside like a bothersome blanket.

When she thought back to how he used to be, she could see something like this happen. She wouldn't be so shocked to being thrown away. But the fact was he had changed. He stopped being a selfish, rude, inconsiderate bastard he had been when they were younger. And turned into the man she had rightly fallen for.

Sakura said she was blind but Sakura didn't know Neji as well as she did. Him doing everything for his clan and disregarding rational actions, that was the way he was. And she knew that! Then why did this surprise her like a trap in the middle of the forest?

"TenTen, onegai!"

"Usse!" She screamed back, throwing a kunai at the door. But the sounded hadn't been what she expected. TenTen hurried off the bed, knocking over several weapons in the process and landed on her knees at the door. She ripped the knife from the door and snapped the screen back. Lee sat there with a hand upon his green spandex suit, right under his collarbone. "Oh, kuso, Lee."

He sobered up quick enough, grimacing when she lifted his hand revealing the small wound, blood gushing from the hole. "Do not stress, TenTen. It's not healthy."

"Uhg, would you stop it already. Lie down." Heads popped from the living room, glancing down her way.

"What happened?" Temari questioned.

TenTen shook her head noticing Neji was not there. "It's okay. He's fine." She assured, trying to push him down to lie on the floor. However, he refused grasping her hand.

"You need your strength. I'll get Sakura or Ino to heal it."

"I'll do it." Ino offered taking a step down the hallway.

TenTen shot her cold gaze, "I can do it. I didn't learn how to heal wounds like this for nothing."

He held his shoulder tight to get the bleeding to stop but it just dripped through. She tried her hardest to get her hand from his other but he refused to let her heal it. "Have you eaten?"

"Damn it, Lee." She snapped to her feet and slammed the door shut. TenTen listened to his footsteps fall away and slid to the floor with her back against the screen.

Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just be the friend he had always been? Who, when he wasn't around Neji or Gai, was an amazing person to talk with. He always understood and always had advice. And whenever she needed him, he came running with a positive energy that immediately soaked into her pores.

Lee was different and Neji was leaving her behind, and Gai was no where close by. It was impossible to describe how lonesome she was.

When she felt tears in her gaze, TenTen straightened harshly. She did not cry, not over something so stupid. She wasn't hurt, no one was dying, everyone fine. She grabbed several weapons and packed them away before jumping off her balcony. Training would rid her of these negative thoughts because she be damned if she became weak over something so _incredibly stupid._

--

Sasuke opened his eyes. No hint of sleep shined in his gaze, no matter how long he had been laying on the floor, motionless. There was no need for sleep in this cell. There was no training to tire him, no searching to depress him, only massive amounts of time to waste away. He swore to himself that the next person that comes down, he'd capture them with his gen-jutsu and get free from this hellhole.

His black eyes roamed up to the small air pocket. He was unable to see the moon but the brightness was thick telling him it was almost full. Which meant if he didn't find out the information he needed within the next week, it was going to be too late.

Two weeks in captivity. Somehow, it felt so much longer then that.

Two weeks and no information had leaked. He should have realized Orochimaru would have lied to him. It hadn't been uncommon considering. But Sasuke had looked on with his Sharigan eyes and there had been no betrayal in his gaze. Then again, Orochimaru had always been hard to read.

Sasuke sighed for the sixth time within ten minutes. His body was draining of power he knew. But it had been a sacrifice he was ready to give if it meant finding Itachi. He just hadn't thought it would take this long and still he was far from reaching him after all this time.

Rage filled him nearly instantly upon his brother's name just as it always did. And knowing that he was trapped and unable to pursue only increased his agitation. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears but within a five second time span the beats decreased to nearly nonexistent. The symbols on his skin made him too tired to be angry. Sadly, peace was the only thing his heart wanted. Peace would bring such blissful sleep and nightmares would no longer threaten every second his eyes shut.

It was impossible to be in this cell and not feel the weight of despair. Three years of searching for the one man that destroyed everything had been fruitless. And now that he had all this power, power that rivaled all of the Akatsuki members. he was still incapable of avenging his clan.

He heard the footsteps and sat up weakly with his back resting against the wall, preparing to store whatever chakra he could. It caused the most severe pain considering the seals upon his skin but he ignored it the best he could. "Oi." Naruto's voice sounded and Sasuke breathed out, releasing the power with barely recognizable relief. The pain now eased away with his chakra. "I thought I'd take a chance and see if you were awake." Sasuke heard the man sigh heavily and he gazed over to him, watching Naruto's body drape down the railing until he rested on the ground. His legs were spread out, his hands resting between them. A defeated position compared to the normal stance Naruto always held. "I can't sleep either." He confessed. "They're having a party for whatever reason."

Naruto watched the ground for long silent minutes but somehow being with Sasuke eased the severe troubles boiling within him. Waking up to a nightmare had only been the start. Before he had left the large apartment, he had tried to speak with Sakura. But standing in the room with her, the awkward stillness between them had only caused more stress and aggravation. She had refused to look at him and gave him short simple responses. When his temper got to him and he nearly begged her to see Sasuke, Kiba had walked into the room. Defeat was not an easy feeling to cope with.

"Sometimes," Sasuke knit his brow when Naruto rested his hand upon his stomach, "This bijuu, comes in my dreams. He says things. Promises things. They sound so good when he says them." Sasuke rested his hand on his own cursed seal feeling it burn darkly beneath his fingertips.

After several moments of silence, Sasuke brought his gaze back to Naruto. The boy's fingers now dug deep into the seal. His fingers clenching so terribly hard his knuckles turned white. "But he's a liar." Naruto bit, hatred pouring out between clenched teeth.

Quite past between them and Sasuke's attention fell to the wall before him. He gripped his shoulder, his curse flaring with the familiar pain. Never did a minute go by that the pain ever lessened, it was always there, reminding him that freedom was never his. Reminding him that though his very own hands had killed Orochimaru, the clutches that snake still had on him were as deadly as ever.

His black eyes glanced back to Naruto. He had never fully realized what kind of monster laid dormant inside Naruto. It was weird to know that they shared the same kind of demon. And maybe comforting knowing that neither of them had chosen to be what they've become. "I--" Naruto began again, blindly staring at the ground. "I hurt Sakura-chan, Sasuke." He admitted almost apologetically, his blue eyes lifting momentarily to catch his own. Sasuke flinched darting his eyes away, clenching his teeth together.

He just missed the only opportunity he'll get. Why didn't he take it?

"This damn bijuu used me and I hurt her." Sasuke rested his head back against the wall, now staring up at the ceiling. He was frustrated not only with himself but with Naruto as well. Why was he here? Sasuke had no answers for him and yet it appeared Naruto was here for them.

It was odd, however. He never thought Naruto would ever be the cause of Sakura's pain. Only himself. It was somehow reassuring that even the great Uzumaki Naruto could hurt someone. "Oi, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He found himself replying without meaning too.

"How'd you kill Orochimaru?"

Sasuke shut his eyes in remembrance.

-

"_You are being so impatient today, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stepped into the dark room of the empty jail ward. "That was no way to treat a guest." _

_Sasuke looked on with carelessness. "Teach me a new jutsu." He demanded again. _

_Orochimaru smirked, "This body is too weak. You are taking too long to find Itachi. I will need my new container soon. So instead, I will tell you how to find him. If you think you are ready."_

_Sasuke took an unconscious step forward, "Tell me." Orochimaru chuckled with devious excitement. _

-

Sasuke answered, "While you fought him, it distracted him enough to not feel his original body."

"Original body?"

"His first body was preserved and that was where his real heart resided. While you fought him, I destroyed the real one. And therefore no longer making him immortal."

Naruto blinked with wide bright eyes, "That easy, huh?" He smiled, "You're pretty powerful, now, right Sasuke?" the male didn't wait for an answer, "So you didn't leave for nothing." Naruto had whispered almost with great relief, "I'm glad it worked out for you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to him stand. Naruto whispered, "I'll come and see you tomorrow and hopefully Sakura will come too. She wants to see you, she's just really busy." A subtle lie that Naruto kept telling him. His footsteps faded down the hallway until it was silence once again.

A smirk appeared softly, unnoticeably on his lips. Naruto was still the same.

--

Sakura climbed the large sand dune, her bare feet sinking repeatedly with each step she took and by the time she got to the peak, she was a little winded. TenTen laid on the very top staring at the billions of brightly lit stars in the sky. "I finally found you." Though she had asked Neji for a bit of direction first, which had been awkward considering the reason she was looking for TenTen in the first place.

Sakura took a seat beside her but the woman paid her no mind. She looked down at her, "What are you thinking about?" TenTen shook her head giving her no other response. Sakura bit her lip, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." The brown eyes looked to her in response. "Two months ago, the last time I saw you, your chakra seemed different. Now being around you all the time for this mission, I noticed it again. So I did some research about Chakra disturbances. So I don't know if you know it not. But I believe you might be pregnant."

TenTen's snapped her head in Sakura's direction, her eyes now wide and stricken with fear, "Iie. You're wrong." She got out with breathless disbelief. Panic forced her to her feet and she held her head momentarily before she paced frantically.

Sakura smiled sadly, "Gomen, TenTen. But I'm pretty sure."

The woman stalled so abruptly Sakura thought something struck her. And something did, mentally. TenTen stared down at Sakura and whispered with faltering resolve, "I have to get rid of it."

"TenTen--"

"I'm not that type of person. I can't be."

"I think you should talk to Neji."

Upon his name the fear she felt faded and anger replaced it. "Screw that. He's marrying someone, Sakura."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch." She sarcastically smiled but the moonlight showed how painful that information was for her. "That's why he's been walking away from me so much. Why he's avoided me for the past few months. His clans making him marry and he's not going to fight it."

Sakura lowered her eyes so the weapon's mistress wouldn't see her disappointment. She thought Neji was the perfect one in the group. And yet he was proving to be just as flawed. She shook her head, "You still need to tell him. He's part of this."

"Part of what?" Kiba nearly reached the summit of the sand dune by the time they took notice of him. Akamaru had run to get there first and now nudged Sakura for her attention. "You left in a hurry. Akamaru wouldn't stop bothering me till I said we'd come check." He took a seat beside her and finally questioned, "What's wrong?" Sakura looked up to TenTen and TenTen looked down to her. However, the woman only shrugged, knowing Sakura would just tell Kiba later.

"Keep this quiet, okay."

"Hai."

"TenTen's pregnant."

He made a sound before getting out, "Oh, kuso." He whispered childishly to himself which caused both female's to look at him. He turned his head begrudgingly behind him where Neji stood at the bottom looking up. His mouth agape indicating that he had managed to hear just what had been said.

TenTen did the only thing she could think of. She ran hard and fast and without faltering one foot. Neji caught Sakura's gaze and she nodded, answering the question he did not put out there. He instantly chased after her.

Sakura looked to Kiba with a soured face, glaring hot daggers at him. "Why didn't you tell me he followed you!?"

Defensively he held up his hands, "How was I supposed to know you were going drop _that _bombshell? I thought you all knew already."

"You've known?"

"I can pretty much smell anything."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It's none of my business. I did find it weird that she was still going on missions. But I didn't think it was my place."

"Geez, Kiba, sometimes you act just like Naruto. No, you know what, I take that back. Sometimes you act just like a stupid boy" Sakura stomped away from him.

Kiba looked up to Akamaru, "I go through the trouble of getting Neji to come with me so maybe we could force them to talk to each other, and this is what I get? Joshi." Akamaru sneezed in agreement.

--

"TenTen, yamette." Neji jumped harshly over rooftops, ducking and dodging street signs and laundry lines with blinding speed yet TenTen was not slowing. With his bloodline activated, he watched every step she took to make sure no danger presented itself in her fast clumsy pace. When a gap approached, he pushed his chakra into his feet, springing him far forward and crashed into her. He twisted their bodies so that he was on the bottom when they landed harshly on the sandy road in the middle of a dark alleyway. She was quick to fight against him, jumping off instantly. He grabbed her foot only to dodge the katana that she threw directly at his arm, releasing her in the process.

He was surprised however when she didn't take to the skies again. She stood still, panting heavily with her back to him. He pushed himself from the floor and stared at her. His eyes lowering to the bottom of her back, forcing his activated eyes to look through her. However, he was still unable to see anything. With unsure steps, he came up behind her. A hand rose but dropped just as quickly. He had no right to touch her, he reminded himself. Besides, she might just bolt again if he does.

"Don't worry." Taking a few steps away from him. "I'll get rid of it so it doesn't interfere with your new marriage." She bit so harshly he was taken back by her demeanor.

"Get rid of it?" He questioned.

"Isn't that what you want?" She turned to face him, her features hard and unrestrained with rage. "So I don't taint your 'oh so precious' bloodline? Because I'm just a convenient whore." TenTen turned away from him. She knew she was being irrational which is the reason he didn't say anything. She shut her eyes in aggravation for herself.

"This changes things, TenTen." He stated as if it was an obvious fact and yet even he had no clue what would change or how it would change but somehow it changed everything.

"It changes nothing." She fought weakly shaking her head. "Just because I'm…" Her eyes went down to her stomach but she darted them away "..of this thing inside me, doesn't change how much of coward you are. If you can't face your family by yourself, don't hide behind this. I refuse to be the one you blame when your clan turns their back on you." She faced him only because her heart was pounding so brutally in her own fear she needed some comfort. His eyes always gave her that. "But if you think for one moment, that I'm going to be your secret, you are sadly mistaken. I will not sit idly by and wait for you in the dark while you pretend to be happy with someone else. I won't be part of that life."

He was getting angry she could tell. Not by any outward appearances, only the dullness of his large lavender eyes gave it away. "What do you want me to do, TenTen?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing you can't do. " She turned her back, "Everything you won't." She was gone again, however this time he made no move to go after her.

Neji's back numbly hit the wall and he slid down until he rested on the ground. His lavender eyes stared constantly at the dagger that was embedded in the sand more confused then he's ever been in his entire life.

Sakura slammed the door with an aggravated growl but stalled the moment all eyes were on her from the living room. She glared daggers stomping harshly into the room and grabbed the battle of sake before taking a quick swig. She slammed it on the table. "So what are we playing?" They laughed and made room for her at the table. She took notice of Naruto who softly smiled at her. His visit with Sasuke must have eased him somehow. He seemed better compared to the hour prior when he had left her room. She smiled hoping he understand an apology. When he nodded just barely, she beamed at him.

Lee moved his game board piece before he questioned her. "Where's TenTen?"

She smiled softly, biting her lip, "I think she needs some time alone."

"Maybe she's finally figured it out." Shikamaru yawned, taking his turn at rolling the dice.

Sakura's eyes widened when nearly everyone besides Temari and Naruto nodded in agreement. Her attention was distracted when Kiba entered the house, meeting her eyes but she turned away stubbornly. He growled and made sure to sit on the other side of Shino who now sat uncomfortably between the warring couple.

Naruto's voice sounded, "Figured out what?"

Sakura shook her head as she gazed at them all, "You've all known?" The eight shinobi's nodded.

"Known what?" Again, Naruto pressed and again was greatly ignored.

"How?" She questioned.

Shikamaru first responded, "Since the start of this mission. All the signs were there." Temari tugged on his sleeve, hating being left out and he quickly whispered in her ear.

"Oh, that." She waved a hand, "Knew the moment I saw her."

("Knew what?")

"He told me." Ino told her. She was currently sitting on the other side of Shikamaru and was glaring over at the woman. However, no one saw this but Sakura. Choji nodded in agreement with her.

("told you what?")

Sakura moved her gaze to Shino. "My bugs."

"My sense of smell." Kiba added, though knowing she knew all ready, he just didn't want to be left out of the group like Naruto (Which watching the man squirm was very entertaining at the moment).

"Her Chakra reading changed a while ago." Hinata whispered, her greatest desire now was to reach Naruto and whisper to him what everyone was refusing to tell him. He frowned more pronounced when she spoke and he glared at her from his position. His lip stuck out almost childishly. Her cheeks blushed furiously and she glanced down to the floor.

"Gai-Sensei told me before we left."

"How did he know?"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Why didn't anyone tell her?"

("Tell who what?" Naruto's voice now taking on his aggravated tone.)

Shikamaru shrugged. "Thought she knew. Plus, it's really none of our business."

Kiba pointed and glared at Sakura, proving his line of reasoning. She gripped his hand that was in front of Shino's face and moved it to point at Shikamaru, "Boy." She merely stated. He ripped his hand away and folded his arms in exasperation promptly turning his back to lean against his dog with an aggravated growl.

"Since we're speaking about it." Lee began. "Anybody know who the partner is?" He narrowed his gaze darkly when eyebrows were raised in his general direction. He folded his arms, turning his head away trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "TenTen is my teammate; I would never take advantage of that." A few snickers were heard but he shot them a quick glare shutting them up instantly.

Neji stepped into the house then. His brows knit when the group instantly got quiet and all eyes were wide on him but he was too aggravated to be bothered by them. He continued down the hallway and the group waited patiently until they heard the loud slam of his door.

Lee looked to the group that was now staring at him, "Iie. Not possible." Laughter promptly followed.

Sakura smiled and glanced to Kiba who smirked over at her. Then she immediately remembered she was mad at him and swiftly turned her head away, crossing her arms. He mimicked her, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Next Chapter Sakura and Sasuke finally face each other and Sound finally makes their move.

Joshi- Women


	17. Foolish Games

Because I got such a good response I got this out, thank you so much for the reviews and the attention! I hope you like this chapter, i must say I put more thought into this one then any so far, besides Sasuke's and Sakura's little passionate moment :). Lol, anyway, Enjoy

Hope this makes you somewhat happy for a moment Lanie-chan!

* * *

**Chapter 17-Foolish Games**

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

--

It was late TenTen knew. Early morning was more like it from the way the sky was lighting at the horizon, but her body refused to rest. Her thoughts too wild and have been for the past few days. She went rigid when she heard the door open and upon the silent shut, she knew who it was that entered. Her eyes stayed connected to the open balcony doors and the sky, making no move to alert him that she was awake. She begged silently that he would leave without saying anything more that would tear her heart open but when she heard his sandals being removed and she knew he planned on staying.

Anger filled her instantly. Now he plans to speak with her, she thought bitterly. Five days of ignoring her, staying away from the apartment, and leaving whenever she showed up. It was funny how they had switched roles since the news leaked that she was pregnant.

The over protectiveness Lee had suddenly bestowed on her instantly became obvious and she could do nothing but love him more for being so caring. But that didn't mean she allowed him to continue to fret over her. In fact she had rightly beaten him for hiding the information from her and told him she wouldn't forgive him unless he stopped acting like a fool. So as not to 'stress her' he stopped his fussing. And finally they were able to speak together again. It had been a relief to have her best friend back. But when she told him her plans on getting rid of the child, he burst into tears and begged her not to. She had been so surprised, she ended up consoling him until she came to her senses and slapped him out of his grief.

When he had asked her who the father was, she told him a one night stand with a man she didn't remember. He had chided her like a brother would but dropped the subject when he realized how much it hurt her. Then he questioned why Neji was being so distant from them. She gave a bitter reply, 'He thinks I'm a whore.' Which Lee promptly scolded her for saying.

When she felt him lay down beside her, TenTen chided herself for thinking that Neji thought her to be asleep. One check with his byakagun and he could instantly tell, but by not moving she was stating she didn't want to talk. For her there was nothing else to speak about. She was getting rid of the child and he was going to marry someone else. What else needed to be said?

Aggravated she thought, this is what happens when two emotional stunted people get together. Neither one folds when their wrong which results in no communication. Neither one brings up the topic that is so brutally shining them in the face so they can't talk about their problems and work on them. And neither one expresses any short of feeling except anger. Anger was acceptable. Annoyance was another accepted emotion. Caring had to be done discreetly, and love wasn't even an option. All of this equaled a constantly miserable couple. A.k.a. Neji and TenTen.

She momentarily hated herself for ever getting involved with him, for ever kissing him, (which for the record, she had been the one to kiss HIM), and for ever continuing a relationship she knew would go no where.

Don't get her wrong. When there wasn't something trying to come between them, it was nice. Real nice. A smile played on her lips, staring at the sky before her, her mind filled with memories. It may not be story book romance and it may not be a type of romance everyone in the world knows of, or would even want; but it was perfect for her. None of that lovey-dovey bullshit, no tears of happiness, no sweet words of devotion; that was all crap to TenTen, she didn't want it and had no use for it. It was the actions that kept her by his side; the half-hearted glances, the snide comments, the brisk and rough touches during training. It was the subtle care that showed itself when no one was looking. All of his actions that anyone else would say what a bastard he was, she knew and felt the difference and she would stay with him forever just for it.

And though, somewhere within all that, there may be a bit of caring and a bit of love, it was definitely not a type of a relationship to bring a baby into. The very thought scared her and her heart now thumped wildly in her chest. Kami, a baby. What was she to do with a baby? She had no desire to be a mother, no wish to have a child depend solely on her. It scared her more then any mission thus far.

But in the back of her mind, the optimist portion that Lee strengthened within her over the years, thought maybe if Neji was there, it might actually be nice.

She scoffed at herself. Neji wasn't going to be there. He decided too late that she was not a priority. She wouldn't allow herself go back to a man that didn't feel anything for her. She couldn't have this baby. Not alone and not with him if she meant so little.

She felt him move to lay on his back. A weird position for him. He never slept on his back. It left him open to attacks he had once told her. "I ignored you…." He started in a whisper, "Because I thought it would be easier," TenTen grit her teeth in aggravation. Easier? In his eyes, was she really so openly pathetic to believe he cared? Her heart squeezed painfully and she swallowed to try and ease the agony.

"On me." Her eyes widened, her thoughts were mute, taking longer then normal to respond to such a devastating sentence.

It was an admittance that he cared. That when he released his passion when alone it had been real and true. And it was also a subtle apology. Allowing her to know such private information told her silently that he was sorry for the torture he put her through and that though it hadn't shown, he had been in agony as well.

TenTen rolled onto her back, not looking at him and he not looking at her. They stared straight ahead, both searching for answers on the high hotel room ceiling.

It was ten minutes until he turned his gaze to her finally and in response she brought her eyes over to his. He spoke, "Can you wait till we get back to Konoha to make your decision?"

She turned her gaze away just so he wouldn't see her emotions that were probably so evident. Her fingers spread out on her stomach unconsciously as she thought about the creature growing inside her. "I can't wait that long. It.."

Oh, Kami why was it so hard to talk about? This shouldn't be so hard. She's been on countless missions, killing at least a hundred people, and watched people she knew die. So why was this so damn hard? TenTen wet her lips as she tried again, hoping her voice was giving nothing away.

"It's nearly three months."

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

"I'm guessing. Since it probably happened the last…time…" She trailed off.

He knew where she was going with that. Neji stared up at the ceiling again and he concentrated as he recalled their last time. He couldn't believe that much time had past but he had remembered it well enough. Neji had planned to slowly slide out of her grip after that. He hadn't made much progress apparently.

"Neji." Her voice stole him from his thoughts and he looked over to her but her face was tilted the opposite way. Whatever was on her mind was causing quiet a problem. He waited patiently even as minutes past by. "Would you kiss me. Please." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded hoarse, almost as if her voice spoke out against herself.

Instantly, Neji lifted himself over her, a leg in between hers. He waited again patiently for her to turn her head toward him and he watched her eyes that were constantly moving as not to meet his own. The moonlight however killed his curiosity when he noticed the water in her orbs. He leaned down and captured her lips, softly and for only a moment before pulling away again, "Promise me you'll wait until we return to Konoha."

"That might not be for weeks or months. I don't have that time." Her face tilted again as she tried to hide the tear that ran down her temple.

"Would it be so bad?" He whispered softly with knitted brows and her eyes snapped wide to him. But as she gazed ahead of her all she could do was smile, a sad smile, and shake her head. And when he took her lips again she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him down to her, afraid that tomorrow when they woke, it would all be the same as it had been when she went to bed.

--

Sasuke leaned against the far back wall, watching Sakura pace with amusement. This was something new. She comes down here in the middle of the night without anyone by her side and begins stomping her way back and forth in front of his bars. It's been nearly fourteen days since she last visited him so this was a surprise considering.

She wore civilian clothes, jeans and a man's overly large t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, exposing her white skin. He was made brutally aware of how much she had changed physically. She was braless and her large breasts rocked with each movement. He moved his eyes, lest be caught where his gaze shouldn't be. Her bare feet slapped against the cold pavement, it was slightly annoying but this was entertainment so he said nothing to stall her.

He momentarily glanced up to the small air hole in the ceiling. The sky was dark but it was obvious that it was morning. The stars were beginning to fade. He wondered briefly what had caused her to wake so early and come down here to this cold cellar but he said nothing as he dropped his gaze back onto her.

It was then, Sakura finally turned to face him, her cheeks red with anger and eyes shined wide in the fire light. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Sakura watched him, her heart thumping wildly in her chest and she breathed heavily through her nose, trying to control her anxious rage. He dropped his eyes, and her breath stalled, body rigid, knowing that each movement he made had some meaning to it. Disconnecting eyes meant he was thinking of the reason. Maybe even he himself did not know. And that also meant something.

Inner Sakura scolded her. She shouldn't be caring of his reasons. She should hate him, he tried to kill her, he tried to kill Naruto and he is such a bastard it's sickening. And here she was, silently hoping for an honest answer that will explain the question she had asked herself every hour of the day since their battle over two weeks ago.

Sakura unconsciously took a step forward, her breath still caught in her throat.

"I simply," He began, and then stalled for another minute.

Oh, that meant **SOMETHING**! It had to have. Sasuke was still there, the man she loved and given everything to and pathetically begged was still there.

But her world crashed with just a tiny uplift of his lips into his conniving smirk. He caught her gaze rebelliously, "Ran out of time." He knit his brows when she instantly disappeared.

Sasuke shook his head, dropping it back against the stone wall, a bit hard but it was deserved. She really was too damn easy to figure out. Why did she do that to herself? It was obvious that, that had bothered her for so long now. Had she actually thought that there was another reason?

No matter what she, or anyone else claimed, she was still the same, bothersome little girl that he had left. It was a bit disappointing.

His eyes snapped opened when the bars began to separate. The alarm sounded but glass shattered and the sharp sound died instantly. Sasuke stood, with the help of the wall to his dismay, and narrowed his gaze when she stomped her way in, holding a kunai out before her and tossed it at him, coming to a short stop not two feet away. "Then do it now." She bit with enraged eyes.

His facial features scrunched up in confusion as he held the knife awkwardly, "Nani?"

"Kill me." Sakura spread her arms wide, leaving her front exposed and defenseless. He made no move and his expression did not change. "You better hurry, that alarm won't be ignored for long. Kill me. Then you'll be free."

Sasuke's gaze widened at her audacity but then it darkened considerably. His grip tightened on the kunai, his teeth clenched with rage, "You think I won't?"

Sakura honestly did not know. But she wanted proof that his hurtful words were true. And if it was, then she'll die, and that will be fine with her because he'd be the one finishing the job. He had already broken her heart, nothing that he does now will have any affect on her. Except if he didn't. If he didn't then there might be hope still. "I think you won't." She challenged.

With speed she could see but not react to, Sasuke grabbed her by the neck, swinging their bodies around till her back hit the wall so abrasively her breath was stolen. Against his thumb, the knife laid, the tip punctuating her skin but not enough to cause blood, just to let her know it was there.

He glared with unsuppressed hatred that she could feel seep into her pores. "Will this then prove, I am not who you remember?"

Sakura smirked. "It won't matter, I'll be dead." He pushed the knife further, a centimeter more and a small trickle of warm blood rolled onto his thumb. Footsteps and shouts were coming closer but neither of them noticed any of it. His black pupil-less orbs darted from one green eye to the next, as if searching for her reasons for doing this.

Sakura clenched her cheek muscles, glaring back at him, hiding nothing from his imposing gaze. If she was going to die, then she was going to die with him knowing her hatred for him. And though a part of her knew he didn't care, she preyed it would hurt him nonetheless. "Do it." She begged viciously through knit teeth, "Show Naruto the monster you really are. I haven't got the heart too..." She swallowed harshly and he felt it beneath his palm. Yells echoed in the cell and Sakura's gaze left his, "Don't come in!" She barked and there was silence, no one daring to go against her. Her gaze fell back to him. "Show them." She dared.

Sasuke's hand tightened around her throat, her lips parted to grasp for the air that was becoming harder and the knife pressed more, blood dripped over his thumb and down her chest.

He smirked however and her brows knit in confusion. He pulled the knife away, the world around her slowing as each finger slowly detached, releasing the kunai from his grasp. One centimeter a minute it fell, and she stared at his black gaze unable to respond or think. The impact was silent with the sand but it echoed in Sakura's head. For a moment his lips were still and he stared down into her gaze, and everything around them froze and became airless and colorless.

He backed away, one step then two and then another, never taking his gaze off her. In slow motion she was aware of the guards that ran ahead, their footsteps were wide but they couldn't reach Sasuke. Time had shattered between them, nothing in this world was right, nothing made sense. Her breath, despite the commotion, was the only thing she heard, and the small backward steps Sasuke made still. His arms and hands were grasped, even that had taken forever, as if the guards had been in an entirely other dimension, and yet were five feet away. Sakura felt hands grasp her but it was foreign and barely noticeable. Her eyes never once leaving his…

And then with a blink of an eye, time rushed right back and was even faster. Sasuke was shoved against the side wall and Sakura was lifted by two soldiers, they rushed her toward the exit past the criminal, orders and shouts clouded her thoughts and bothered her with the loud and overbearing noise. She wanted to scream at them to shut up, it was too much, she felt the pressure bare down on her ears, making her dizzy and thoughts went unheard in the piercing clamor.

"Sakura." His voice sounded through without any trouble however and once again all other noise was cut off. She could breathe again, she could hear only her breath, and she was so thankful for it. She turned in her holder's arms, trying to pull away, to keep herself in the cell, but her feet only dragged in the sand. When she caught his gaze, time slowed once again. "I will not allow, even you, to take away my path."

Noise bombarded her and she lost sight of his gaze as she was pushed out of the room.

--

Naruto's feet pounded in the empty hallway. His pajamas bothering him but he had to ignore it, turning the next corner. He was a bit panicked but who can blame him? It's not everyday he gets woken up at five in the morning and told that Sakura had been arrested. He shoved open the door with his shoulder, nearly breaking it off its hinges. His eyes were wide when he caught Gaara standing before his desk, and their orbs touched just barely.

Gaara pushed himself off, "I will leave you then." He told Naruto but the blond's gaze had swiftly moved to Sakura who sat isolated with her head down. The door had shut and again the noise was ignored.

He calmed his panting breath and took a few steps forward, "What happened, Sakura-chan? Why did you open Sasuke's cell?" Her bowed head did not lift, her pink bangs hid her features well enough. Naruto kneeled in front of her, pushing his gaze to reach her face. But she stared at the ground, emotionless and seemingly blind. Blood ran down her neck from a small puncture wound. "What happened to your neck? Why did you give him a knife, Sakura? Why would you do that? We went through so much to get him back, why would you let him escape? He's our teammate. We can't let him go back to Oto. We have to show him that we're still here. He's been corrupted by Orochimaru, it's not him yet. It will take time--"

The door swung open to reveal Kiba and Akamaru by his side. The dog instantly went to her, nudging her hand. "Sakura." Kiba whispered, coming to her. Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura lifted her gaze to him, completely ignoring himself. "Did he hurt you?"

Naruto's brows narrowed, "Of course not! Sasuke would never hurt her!"

Kiba only slightly glared at him till he leaned over and lifted her up in his strong arms. Her own arms immediately wrapped around him, and she buried her face in his neck. Akamaru whined as he followed his two masters from the room.

Naruto kneeled still, gazing at the exit they had taken. His brows were knit in so much confusion. Did Sakura not trust him? Did she not like him? None of it made any sense. She always told him everything, there were no secrets anymore.

Back when they were younger, she had kept everything that had to deal with Sasuke quiet, never allow him to know what was really going on. Was she doing that now? Was there something about Sasuke that he was not seeing? Was that why she only went to Kiba now?

Naruto rested back on his butt, leaning against the chair that Sakura had previously occupied. His thoughts left him isolated and desperate for answers.

--

Loud shouts awoke TenTen with a start. She eyes were wide, adrenaline pumping her awake but the moment she met Neji's large lavender eyes, her heart calmed instantly. But her brows knit, "Something happened." Upon which Ino's voice was muffled through the door, screaming.

"Sasuke attacked Sakura."

She sat up instantly but a hand on her arm kept her in bed. "Leave it be."

"I should see if she's alright."

"She's fine."

She did not argue, she never did and instead complied and laid back down, facing him as he was facing her. It was silent between them but then again conversation was never their hobby. "What's wrong?" She asked after a few minutes, and though none of his features indicated anything, she knew just out of habit.

A hand moved under the covers and she flinched when his cold palm rested on her naked belly. Her cheeks reddened instantly and her eyes darted away, holding the blanket self-consciously tighter. "I can't see it."

Her brows knit. "What do you mean?"

"With my Byakugan. I cannot see it."

She smiled softly, "Maybe you don't know what to look for."

A soft knock on the door stilled their lips. "TenTen, my kasan-to-be, will you do me the honor of eating breakfast with me?"

"In a minute Lee." She aggravatingly replied and waited patiently until Neji nodded once telling her he had gone away. "Guess we better get up." But the hand that was upon her stomach now held her arm again and she gazed at him questionably.

He was quiet staring at her with his unreadable eyes. It only concerned her more realizing how bothered he was suddenly. "Allow him to care."

Her eyes widened, her heart stopped and she stared at him with shock in her gaze. It was a hidden message saying 'Let him care in place of me.' And though that filled her with so many emotions she didn't want to feel, she had to say what was on her mind. "I'm scared. To have this baby."

It was something she never once said on all the dangerous adventures they had ever been on. Scared. A word not so easily admitted, especially to someone she always wanted to prove herself to.

His hand went back upon her stomach, his finger's draping across the fading muscle there and she closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the sensations they caused. When she opened her orbs again, his face was right before her own, his lips dashing over hers quickly. "I'm not." She smiled and touched his hand that rested on her belly.

--

"Akamaru I will tell you one more time." Ino lowered her face to be right in the dog's view. "Move!" Choji was quick however to grab her in time before the beast bit her. Ino screamed and hollered, struggling in Choji's grasp but he was unbothered by the wiggling weight, holding her with patient care.

Shikamaru hid his face in his hands and Temari patted him on the back. "I never knew what you had to deal with. No wonder you're such a dick." She smiled sarcastically when he glared in her direction.

"Ino calm down, huh. She'll come out when she wants."

The blonde turned to her teammate sharply, Choji's arms refusing to fall even though she now stood calm and passive. He was prepared for the storm that was surely brewing. "Calm down? She nearly got herself fucking killed, and you want me to calm down?"

Shikamaru yawned and shrugged, "Yea."

Temari's gigantic fan spread out to block the multiple kunais, katanas, daggers, and shuriken that got thrown their way. She gaped at Shikamaru who was even surprised on how many weapons she had on her person. "She's a dangerous bitch, isn't she." She mumbled and received a smirk from her boyfriend.

The door opened at the end of the hall and TenTen startled awkwardly upon finding everyone piled at the guarded entrance of Sakura's door. All eyes were on her, none speaking like usual. She felt exasperated considering ever since she became knowledgeable of the baby inside her everyone's been treating her like a delicate artifact.

Lee, who upon seeing she shut her eyes to avoid witnessing the pathetic display he was about to carry on, came to her and dropped to his knees, "Please, don't let this precious life slip away. I will take it upon myself to marry you and care for you and this innocent unborn child and I will love it as my own." The same lines he recited nearly every morning hoping that through the night she had changed her mind.

Pride ate away at her forming the words, 'No' on her lips before the door to the original Team Gai's bedroom. Neji, who had climbed out of her window and jumped to the other balcony, now stepped in the doorway and caught sight of Lee upon the ground, proposing. And though she looked to him for help, he obviously wasn't going to give her any but she also found herself incapable of lying to her teammate. Reluctantly, begrudgingly, and with resignation in her tone she mumbled, "I'm keeping it."

Lee whooped and hollered, swinging her around in his arms caring less how her body transformed into a weightless doll.

"But I'm not marrying you." She added quickly and he rested her on her feet with disappointment.

It however only lasted a moment and he beamed down the hallway as he led her shouting, "Make way, Lady with a baby!" TenTen caught Neji's gaze pleadingly but when she noticed the humor on his lips, her hand reached for a ready kunai. Lee took it from her instinctively, thinking no less of it. "I have the whole day planned. First we are going to eat a healthy meal, I made a vitamin shake filled with protein. Then a bit of exercise but no more then a non ninja. We don't want to hurt the little one." At which point he rubbed her stomach as if it were a dog's tummy. Her eyes darkened considerably. "After we're going to the store to be the necessary vitamins and herbs." As they past by the group that gazed on laughing, TenTen reached behind her for another knife but again Lee grasped carelessly and stuck in his pocket as he continued on into the living room. He grabbed the books on the table and with tears in his eyes and pride in his chest turned to her and squealed with feminine excitement, "Then we can pick out baby names!"

While Lee was fantasying of all the possibilities TenTen felt Neji step up beside her barely noticeably as he passed and she whispered with clenched teeth, "Just you wait, Hyuuga." A small chuckle past his lips but vanished instantly while he continued his way into the kitchen.

A knock on the door interrupted the pleasant morning and TenTen rushed to it to try and escape Lee's wrath but she was grabbed by the arm and made to look at the baby books Ino laughed with a malicious tone, opening the door freely, glaring at the weapon's mistress who promptly threw a dagger at her head to have it hit the wall next to it. "I didn't miss." TenTen reassured and smiled triumphantly when Ino bit her lip and turned her gaze to the newcomer.

"Baki." Temari stepped forward, eyeing her once team captain.

"The Kazekage has requested Konoha's presence."

--

Naruto sat on the dirty, desolate bench that sat outside the underground prison. Sasuke was somewhere beneath and yet he never felt further away from the Uchiha in all the years they had been apart.

The sun had risen and was just now hitting him with the harsh heat, forcing out the numb chillness the night had brought. Only a few hours ago had he gone to sleep with a smile on his lips that Sasuke was becoming more and more like his old self only to wake up to pounding destruction against his secure walls.

Within an hour, the foundation that had been so strong and so positive had crumbled beneath his feet and left him helpless, alone, and confused.

He pounded his fist into the bench. The image of Sakura nearly blinding him. The way she had ignored him when he questioned her, the way she had clung to Kiba as if he would protect her…But what did she need protection from?

What did Kiba know that made him so special, Naruto questioned bitterly. Why would Sakura choose Kiba over him?

And yet as he thought about it, ever since Sasuke had come into Konoha's possession she had sought refuge in the beast master. She had become distant from him like never before.

His mind switched to Sasuke.

The questions bombarded him but the one that stuck out more was, why had he attacked Sakura? Why?

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke could escape that prison if he had wanted to. He knew somewhat how powerful Sasuke was and a simple holding cell wasn't likely to hold him back. The fact was Sasuke was staying. Sasuke was enduring his overbearing, hyperactive personality just like he had always done before. Didn't that mean something? Didn't that mean Sasuke was wanting to be rescued despite his constant denial?

And then a question popped in his head he had never wanted to listen to before.

What was Sasuke after?

Naruto snapped to his feet. The thought hit him like a sword through the heart and left him filled with unsuppressed rage.

"Naruto!" A call stopped his footsteps a bit reluctantly. He glared up to the rooftop but upon the worry reflection in Kankuro's orbs, his anger fled and he jumped up to meet him. "We received word from Konoha." Naruto's heart pulsed and without another thought followed after him forgetting for a moment about the formidable opponent right beneath his feet.

* * *

Left you on kind of a cliffhanger huh? Well, the action starts now!


	18. A desert in the Heart

Sorry it has taken me sooo freaking long! I've had horrible writers block with this chapter and I'm postive it shows. This isn't one of my best chapters I admit but I'm getting it out of the way. Next chapter will be way better I promise.

Thank you for the reviews, I always enjoy reading them! And thank you again for your patience!

**Chap 18-- A desert in the Heart**

love is not lost, it dies like all things do, buried in the backyard where a lone dove cries, and waits for broken wings to heal...to fly again someday

-Flashback-

_The graduated academy students stood in lines of three all within their perspective team. The room was quiet as everyone thought of their current state and if continuing on would be for the best. Fear of death was lingering in their thoughts. _

_Sakura stood behind Sasuke with fear shining in her green gaze and she begged with all her soul that he would raise his hand and give up. She watched with agonized eyes as his grip on his left shoulder tightened, his body trembling from the insufferable pain. She was mindless that her body trembled with him. Sakura held her hand to her chest wishing to reach out and hold him, but fear of rejection kept her steady. _

_She was fighting with herself. Her desire to help him was outweighing her will to please him. If she interfered like she desired, he would surely hate her for it but again, she needed to help. He couldn't last, he wasn't strong enough. The bruise upon his skin was having an effect on him she was too naïve to understand. Someone had to help him. She was incapable of it being as young as she was. And as weak as she was. Kakashi would help Sasuke with the pain. Someone would. _

_But as she raised her hand, Sasuke turned to her so suddenly and smacked her hand down. "Be quiet about this bruise." He bit._

_Tears came to her eyes. He was fighting her because he wanted to be strong but she knew better. She knew he was in pain and she was going to help no matter the horrible words he spoke. "Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to see you suffering anymore. I…"_

"_It doesn't matter to you. You're just being noisy." She gaped at him, agony filled her that he would say something like that but it only proved his desperation. His hand dropped away from hers and he turned from her just barely enough so his eyes were no longer seen. "I told you before, I am an avenger. This isn't just an exam to me. I don't care about being a Chuunin either. Am I strong? I just want the answer to that. I'm going to fight the strong guys and those strong guys are here." He turned to her now, with determination in his gaze, and an unwavering strength she hated and envied at the same time. "I will not allow even you to take away my path."_

--End

Sakura curled tighter in a ball staring at the closed and locked balcony doors. The shades were drawn tight to let no morning sun work it's way upon her dismal form. She had no tears, no strength to cry even if she wanted to. Sasuke took every ounce of will she ever had just liked he had done during the chuunin exams. She felt just as small now as then, just as helpless and weak. And just as scared.

Sasuke had said those words to her again. Those words that could rip apart all self control and leave her a sniveling mess. She had not been prepared for it. She had not seen it coming. It was proof to something she tried not to believe. It showed Sasuke was still there, inside the foreign body of a man she didn't want to know.

The pain to finally see what he had become was unbearable.

Oh, kami how she wish he was dead! It would make moving on so much simpler. She could learn to forget. She could pretend that on some level he had loved her and live happily believing in that. Or she could dream that he was somewhere, waiting for her to save him. Even that idea filled her with strength and love. She would do anything to go back in time, to the place where Naruto and her searched for their beloved teammate with no hope of ever actually finding him.

But the man she wanted to save...was different. He was...

Not different at all.

Tears breached over her lids now and a sob clogged in her throat. She had wanted to believe so very much that he had changed but he hadn't! He was still the same boy that left her on the cold bench. Still the same boy that had touched her so intimately. He was the one that had come to her room to seek refuge from the terrible vengeance in his heart. And he was the one that tried to kill her…

Why? Why couldn't he be DEAD!

"Sakura." Kiba's voice broke through her thoughts and a hand touched her shoulder. She didn't flinch away this time and she felt him lay behind her, his body snug against hers, a large arm wrapping around her stomach, holding her tight against his chest. And though normally, the pain she felt would lessen, it instead strengthened so violently she convulsed. "Let me in." He whispered in her ear pleadingly. "Let me heal your heart." She rapidly shook her head, burying her face further and further into the pillow as more tears fell from her eyes and her body shivered so terribly the bed shook with her. "What happened?" He begged again. "He tried to kill you before, what was different this time? What did he say to you?"

Sakura felt the sickening nausea rise in her stomach, a feeling betrayal brought to her. She had betrayed Sasuke and everything that she stood for by being with Kiba. Why hadn't she waited for him to return? Why had she given in to a man she did not love?

Upon that thought, she ripped from his hold and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it with a brutal twist. Her back hit it and her body shook with the sobs that she kept locked tightly behind knit lips and squeezed her eyes shut. She slid to the ground, hating the being she was.

If she had been stronger, like she pretended to be, she would have waited for Sasuke. Now instead she had betrayed him. How could she ever face him again?

--

Kiba sighed with agonized burden. The whine at the door told him that everyone that had recently been trying to get in, left. He didn't care where they had gone, he was just relieved they were. Two hours of fighting against them had caused enough aggravation for him. He opened the door for his dog and watched as Akamaru sauntered depressingly over to the bathroom door and laid upon the floor with his nose pressed against the crack at the bottom of the screen and whined pleadingly.

Kiba sat roughly on the bed and watched with distant interest. Something different had happened this time. Sasuke had said something or did something that forced her mind in another direction. He understood her better then anyone did. It was a connection they had shared for a long time. But he was incapable of figuring it out this time and that only left him feeling empty.

--

When Naruto entered he was greeted by the whole team. Except Kiba and Sakura. His eyes dropped dejectedly as he thought about them. His hands clenched at his side in his anger, hating Kiba so much more for being Sakura's savior.

He swallowed his thoughts when Garra called his name and he looked up to find all eyes were on him. He gave a weak smile, and with sorrowful intention he skipped over Hinata's gaze that were searching for his own. His emotions were too wild at the moment to allow her to see.

"Your team will be leaving shortly." Gaara thusly informed and his eyes moved over to Baki to finish with the report.

"Your Hokage informed us that there some movement on the Oto-nins. A group of three broke into Konoha's base and stole Sasuke's sword. It was an amazing feat considering where the sword had been hidden, but they seemed to have direct access to the information. There might have been some inside help, the Hokage is looking into it. Other news however is the reason you will be leaving. The team that had headed to Kumogakure were betrayed by the Raikage as predicted. No one was hurt. The team going to Iwagakure made it there and that is whom you will be trading with. You are to meet them at Tori no Kuni right outside the capital city and make the trade."

"Why are we trading?" Naruto asked, a bit of fear vibrating in his voice. He didn't want to be apart from Sasuke. He needed to stay with him to help.

"Those are orders." Baki replied coldly.

Naruto tightened his fists, momentarily hating his ninja life. He detested the fact that he had to follow orders when it was against his better judgment. How could the Hokage think that he would or could leave Sasuke after three years of being separated from him? He didn't know how but he was going to find someway around trading if it was at all possible.

Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly when all eyes were on him again. He scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed forcibly.

"Well?" Baki questioned but when he saw the ninja's eyes widened in confusion he sighed in aggravation, "I said," he managed with a sharp bite to his tone. "Over 50 Oto-nin are at our gates waiting for you to leave. What do you plan to do?"

His blue eyes instantly darkened as his hyperactive energy pumped new life into him. A fight sounded just like what he needed.

--

Sakura stayed underneath the burning spray of the water and stared up at the ceiling. Her body fought against her, to move away from the streaming waterfall but she forced herself to stay and endure the physical pain. It was mildly welcome and took most of her mental agony behind closed doors. In other words, the burning shower was working. It was clearing away the guilt she had been consumed in for the last half hour.

A high pitched whine sounded at the door and her eyes momentarily drifted to it. If it wasn't for the fire her skin was experiencing everything that she had just escaped from would have blown right back in her face. So for that very reason, she turned the knob on the water to be a bit hotter and hissed when it scorched her.

Her mind was clearing now and resolve was strengthening in her. Decisions were forming and realizations were becoming brighter. Pain was weakening as hope began building higher and higher.

A smile now broached her lips when she thought about last night. Sasuke's eyes had been wide and wild darting back and forth between her own, searching for fear or weakness, and she had shown none. Her pride was strengthened just a bit from that.

Her heart hastened remembering the troubled expression that had shined so swiftly in his eyes as he contemplated killing her. He hadn't gone through with it and though that was an interesting twist in and of its self, the words he had spoken to her had mangled up the reason she wanted to believe in. Sasuke was telling her that she was only alive because he knew if he killed her, he would be unable to escape anytime soon.

And though that's what he wanted her to believe, her instincts told her something else and now that her mind was no longer occupied with the guilt and the overwhelming sickness of hatred for herself and for the never changing Sasuke, she could see clearer staring at the ceiling.

The man she loved was still alive, and whole, and here, and gorgeous! She bit her lip, closing her eyes to take in the sight of his closeness. Her hand drifted to her neck where his handprint was left in a bruising color. The hole he had given her had crusted over and she felt along the wound, wincing but smiling nonetheless. He hadn't killed her, despite his blinding hatred.

Tears formed in her eyes over the happiness of that realization. Naruto had been right from the start. Oh, how she needed her best friend; to apologize for ever doubting him. Naruto had finally gotten him back!

A grin broke on her lips and she nearly laughed with hysterics. She had never been so happy before she almost couldn't contain it.

She snapped off the water and dried herself with a hurry. Sakura paid no mind when she got dressed in front of the bewildered Kiba, who stared at the transformation the shower had brought. Sakura smiled at him, paying no mind to the pain she was undoubtedly going to cause him. The shower had done the trick, renewed all of what she had been fighting for from the start. She kissed his cheek as she passed and hurried out the door.

She was only greeted by the people walking in, hurried and patient-less, making their way to their perspective rooms. She caught Ino's arm, the last one to enter, "What's going on?"

"Well, look who decided to come out of hiding--"

"There's no time for that." Shikmaru chided from their team's bedroom and Ino scoffed, stomping her way into the room to scowl him.

It clicked in an instant and she was inside her room packing her stuff along with Kiba who quietly went about cleaning up the room. Sakura felt none of the uncertainty Kiba watched her with. The smile on her lips was too much to quell and it only brightened as she thought about Sasuke. There may be a battle coming ahead, but there was no way she was going to lose him again. Even if she had to leave with him this time, she was staying by his side for the rest of her life.

--

Naruto saw the change in her the moment their eyes connected. Her jubilant attitude was breathtaking and nearly encompassed him too but he continued on his wayward path with fisted hands. He could only imagine that Kiba was the one that made her so damned happy. And that filled him with the necessary rage to keep him a good distance from her. Whenever she came near his person he found someone else to talk to on the way to the exit of Suna. Dealing with her was not something he was ready for. He was still encompassed in what Sasuke was doing here.

Upon thinking of him, his eyes drifted to the man in the center, walking blind-folded and restrained, not fighting them, almost content or smug on where he was. More proof that Sasuke himself knew he could escape if he wanted. And yet he refrained. Why? What was Sasuke doing here? What was his plans?

Naruto shook his head and stared straight again. He was doubting his best friend, what kind of person did that make him? Sasuke was with them to get help, to rid himself of Orochimaru and Oto. Naruto had to believe in that.

His eyes darkened when the large wooden doors of the town started to creak open slowly. The whole village was locked up tight in their homes, soldiers lined the wall ready for any attack Oto had to give. But Naruto knew Oto wasn't looking for a fight with Suna. They just wanted Sasuke. Naruto had no plans to make Suna fight, he would deliver Sasuke and then rightly take him back with a vengeance. Though they were outnumbered, there was no doubt in his mind that losing was even a theory.

A small snort was heard from behind and against his better judgment he glanced back and came to a abrupt stop. A six-by-six foot box of sand had suddenly appeared beside Shikamaru in the middle of the walkway. Said ninja was currently looking at it with a raised eyebrow before he yawned and stretched, "Well," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "there goes that idea."

"Damn it, Gaara." Came Temari's muffled scream.

Naruto's eyes bulged as he realized Temari was inside the sand and he wobbled over to it, touching the box. "What are you doing in there, Temari?" A muffled curse was his only reply.

Shikamaru leaned against it with his hands in his pockets, his eyes to the sky seemingly undisturbed to the fact that his girlfriend was trapped inside a sand box. "Apparently he doesn't want you to come with us."

"I don't give a shit." She hissed. "Garra! Let me out of this now or you're going to regret! I'm going with them!"

"Way to make him want to kill me."

"Shut it."

Naruto twisted his body when TenTen's voice suddenly hit his hearing, "You can't make me leave." She bit dangerously toward Lee.

He shifted back to the box then back to TenTen. Oh, he had no clue which conversation would be more entertaining! Temari stuck in a sand box was hilarious enough but watching TenTen get all riled up was amusing in and of itself!

Naruto's head flipped back to Temari who screamed a stream of curses to her brother and then went back to TenTen. With determination, he decided she would be less damaging to his ears. TenTen's voice wasn't nearly so scratchy as Temari's.

Folding his arms, he slandered over to the side of the street were Team Gai stood and eased himself against a lamp post nonchalantly listening in while staring up at the sky.

"I can fight just fine." She lamely fought with clenched teeth.

"TenTen, please. Think of the baby."

"Shut up about it. I'm fine…it will be fine." she ground out forcibly, her cheeks reddening at the idea of calling the human growing inside her an 'it'.

"You can't possibly protect yourself well enough against what's out there." Lee begged gently trying not to cause too much of a scene but he noticed much too late that they were already being stared at by mostly everyone. He scanned the area and then widened when he saw Naruto. With a straightened back he went to him, "Naruto." The blond dropped his wide blue eyes in surprise.

"Don't you say anything." TenTen threatened and grabbed for a long katana from her backpack.

Lee faltered for only a moment, "Please make TenTen return to Konoha."

"Make her?" He asked incredulously, glancing swiftly to TenTen and gulping down air that suddenly seemed too thin.

"Yes, you are our leader, and therefore you can tell her to return."

He shook his head with fear rolling down his spine, "I don't think so, geji mau."

"TenTen is with child." He whispered softly, even though everyone else on the team knew except Naruto.

"Son of a bitch." She went to attack but a fast hand rested on her wrist. She glared at the hand and then Neji's face which was impassive while he stared vehemently at the ground, saying nothing.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his skull and they went straight to her stomach. Though he couldn't see anything, TenTen suddenly became a completely different person in his eyes. A woman: weak and breakable; vulnerable and defenseless. He swallowed and lifted his gaze slowly and cringed upon spotting the seething rage in her brown eyes. The gaze reminded him of what type of woman TenTen really was.

Boy, was he at a loss.

His voice came out before any thought. "Let's take a vote." Naruto nodded to himself instantly liking the idea. Votes always sound great, all the pressure fell from him instantly and he almost smiled if it wasn't for the sharp look Neji and Lee gave him instantly. He stiffened and took a step back just incase they wanted to fight this out physically.

"There will be no vote. I am staying and performing my job as a ninja. Anyone who wishes to stop me, can challenge me."

Well, what should he do now? Naruto looked instinctively for help from Sakura but she was on the other side of the walkway laughing and smiling with Ino at her side, both were staring at the box in the middle of the street, probably poking fun at the woman trapped inside.

Naruto moved his gaze to Sasuke who sat on the sandy road seemingly concentrating behind his mask ignoring everything else. Akamaru sat beside him, between him and Sakura, defensively.

It appeared he would get no help in the situation. And with that notion in mind, he was no challenge for TenTen. "Well…" He eased into it, scratching his head, "You're protecting Sasuke so it shouldn't be a problem. As long as you don't let your guard down like last time."

"Last time was a fluke." She growled immediately but stuffed her weapon back in her bag and straightened out of her fighting position.

Lee sighed, "Fine, TenTen, but allow us to help."

Her anger was nearly completely faded now that she was no longer being forced to leave and with a forced smile, she regrettably nodded in agreement.

Since that confrontation was fixing itself, Naruto quickly turned his attention back to Shikamaru and Temari. Her voice muffled, sounded with aggravation, "If you don't release me, I'll tell." A few grains of sand faltered and fell to the earth. "I mean it, Gaara."

"Tell?" Shikamaru voiced, "Tell who?"

"I'll do it." She threatened, ignoring Shikamaru.

The silence was thick as everyone waited for Gaara's sand to respond to the idle threat. When the wind blew, a few grains dripped down. Then with sudden haste the sand whipped away childishly, revealing the very enraged female in it's wake. Her eyes were to the sky and upon the high ledge, Gaara stood in his white robes with folded arms. Temari smiked, "Good little brother." A small sand tornado whirled to life in front of them pushing the doors open harshly with a loud bang as it hit the stone walls. Temari laughed lightly.

Naruto blinked watching the older woman take the first steps toward the doors with a triumphant pace. Shaking his head slightly he mumbled to Shikamaru, "She's scary."

"Hm. You're telling me."

The line of Oto-nins could be seen in the distance. A hazy sand storm was blowing between them but whether it was natural or not was up for debate. "Set up formations." Naruto ordered taking the front with a little jump in his step. All his troubles nearly forgotten at the sight before him. A battle was certainly something he desired. "How many?"

Neji responded with his activated eyes, "52."

"We have twelve hours to get to Tori no Kuni. Without problems, it will take ten. So, we're barreling through this. TenTen, Ino, Shino and Shikamaru, you all are to run as fast as you can with Sasuke in the center. The rest of us will take on whoever attacks. Don't stop running."

"Hai." They shouted in unison.

"I'll go out first. You five follow directly behind. " With a quick order forty clones popped into existence as he ran at the line of ninjas.

"Wait." Neji's voice sounded suddenly but Naruto was too lost with blood lust to care and the caretakers of Sasuke had no choice but to follow still as their leader made his move.

The sky darkened catching Naruto's quick attention. The line of Oto-nins did not move from they're position fifty meters away and now he could see bright smiles directed smugly at him. He snapped his eyes up only to see the millions of arrows ready to let gravity take wing and fall directly upon them. "Kuso." His clones instinctively jumped upon him to protect him from the brutal onslaught.

TenTen shoved Ino to the ground, and stepped on her back to boost herself into the air, twirling her scrolls with acrobatic finesse, destroying the hundreds of arrows that searched for a body to harm.

Shino's bugs encompassed Shikamaru and himself and a hard shell was formed impassable to the measly weapons that lashed upon them.

The realization hit only five seconds afterwards. No one had protected Sasuke.

The moment the raging noise of the arrows tips diving into the sand around them ended, they turned their attention to the man in the center of them.

Naruto shoved the few copies that were left off of him, squirming his way out of the mess and with wide fearful eyes turned to find the rest of his team. The fear that had blinded his gaze quickly turned to amazement however. Sasuke stood calm and still, seemingly motionless, a hundred arrows formed a tight circle around him, as if by some miracle they were able to dodge his body right before they reached him.

The silence was deafening as they stared at their ward, perturbed by his relaxed demeanor. He was blind, unable to respond to the danger that had lashed down upon him. Yet he dodged it. Or maybe he didn't need to dodge it.

Naruto brows knit with confused anxiety. How had Sasuke done it? What powers did the man possess that made him so impenetrable?

His thoughts were cut off as the rest of the group came running up to them. Sakura was the first to question, "Is anyone hurt?" Quick 'nos' were her response and her eyes rested on him, waiting for him to answer. But his voice was clogged and he only managed to shake his head as his gaze went back to Sasuke.

"Let's go." Neji ordered catching Naruto distracted expression. He took charge but put a mental note to scold the blond ninja later. However, he too felt great confusion now toward the Uchiha heir. It was suddenly very obvious what was truly going on. Neji wondered briefly if he should inform Sakura and Naruto of what he had seen or if he should allow them their delusions. He flicked his lavender eyes to TenTen, her confusion was bright when she caught his gaze but he paid no mind to it. Frustration and anger were boiling inside him. The fight hadn't even started and TenTen was in more danger then she needed to be. If she had agreed to go back to Konoha, she would be out of harm's way and yet she decided to stay. Neji turned his back on her and took lead of the team, throwing himself in the mindset that the sooner they take care of these ninjas, the sooner TenTen will be safe.

The Oto-nins were furious that they're plan hadn't fazed the opposing team and their war cries echoed in the desert terrain as they ran at them with swords and fists raised.

--

An hour later, and the progress they were making was very little. Naruto turned an eye to Suna, the giant wall that surrounded the village could still be seen even if vaguely, telling him if they didn't end this soon, they were not going to make the trade.

A small smile appeared on his lips. Somehow that information didn't bother him.

He snapped his eyes back at the person before him, slamming a fist in the gut, then dropping down to swipe the man's legs out from under him but the guy jumped swiftly over him and slammed a fist in his back. Naruto cringed, numbness quickly overwhelmed his left shoulder but he ignored the blinding pain to elbow the man in the chin, knocking him unconscious. The body thumbed when it hit the sandy ground.

He looked out at the battlefield. Only ten of the original 52 where either unconscious or dead. They were putting up one hell of a fight. He looked over to Sakura who was partnered up with Kiba. She was not using her chakra and fought with a katana in one hand and a shuriken in the other. Her eyes kept leaving her opponent and going to the group running at a faltering pace. The worry was obvious.

The four protecting Sasuke were not making progress like he had desired. They kept stopping because the attackers were reaching them. Telling Naruto that their defense wasn't good enough.

His team was panting, running out of energy too quickly. He had not thought about the chakra draining sun that was shining with brutal energy upon them. An hour was too long for them to be fighting under such conditions. If he didn't think of something, someone might get hurt.

A sharp female cry cut his thoughts off and he snapped his eyes to each woman within the team. He winced upon finding a ninja had struck TenTen in the stomach. But she was unhindered it seemed as she quickly snapped out a kunai, and slashed it across his neck.

That told him one thing. If they didn't hurry, Sasuke was going to be taken.

Revitalized by fear he summoned forty more clones to existence and jumped out from the fighting going on around him and ran with brutal speed to catch up to the team surrounding Sasuke. He was made aware instantly if Neji and Lee hadn't been vehemently by TenTen's side they probably would have already lost their ward to the army of Oto ninjas.

He jumped up and slammed a foot in an opponent's face and yelling, "Go!" to the team. All four quickly set in motion with a forced Sasuke following in their center.

Sakura jumped up behind him, her back brushing against his own as they faced opposing ninjas, "What should we do?" She questioned.

And though he should have an answer, he was without one to give. "Why aren't you using your chakra? It's too dangerous."

"I'm a med ninja, I need to save incase someone gets hurt. And besides, in case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of the desert. If I punch the floor, everything within a mile radius will be sucked up by quick sand."

"Well do you got any ideas?"

"What do you mean, me? You're the leader, you're suppose to have ideas."

He smirked. Though he was still at a loss at what he was going to do, it was obvious that their friendship was still intact somehow.

The ground vibrated beneath their feet wiping the happiness he had momentarily felt. "Did you feel that?" He looked over his shoulder but from her confused expression, he didn't need an answer. And he wasn't alone. Everyone stopped fighting, searching for whatever had caused the small shudder.

Then with silent deadly swiftness, sand-made hands popped up from the ground, grabbing onto the feet of every Oto-nin and pulling down, suck up the legs in quicksand. The opposing ninjas screamed in horror and fear as they wiggled with desperation and tried to claw their way out of the sinking hole.

"Gaara." Temari smiled dropping down next to them and folding up her fan tightly.

Naruto looked out to the village but seeing any person was illogical. He nodded once in silent thanks, smiling softly.

"He won't be able to keep it up." Temari informed him in a soft voice, hoping no one else could possibly hear what she was saying. "Since the bijuu was extracted he has little chakra."

"Then let's move." Naruto demanded, tightening his fists at his sides, trying desperately not to think of that horrid event. A second time when he hadn't been strong enough nor fast enough to save a friend.

* * *

kk, again sorry. Don't know when I'll get the next one out but it will be within a good time frame unlike this one. I already got it partially written and it's so much cooler then this one.

Here's a little preview: ( Warning Team Hebi alert, if you don't know who they are, chances are you won't want to read my horrible spoilers. Ps...I kind of don't know who they are either so...these are mostly my own opinions on them.)

--

Sakura scooped a hand full of water and splashed it against her face, sighing in satisfaction. The cold refreshing liquid was welcome against her heated skin and with another heavy sigh she sat back on her bottom, peaking a glance at the females beside her. "The sun sure is brutal. I kind of miss Konoha."

"Yeah, me to." Ino mumbled, laying on her stomach to glare at the campsite that sat behind the thick brush of the trees. "If I have to see them together much longer, I think I'm might puke."

"I really don't know what he sees in her." TenTen looked off nonchalantly, actually trying to be nice to the little blond. Having Ino know her big secret was much like Ino handcuffing her to be a slave. "She's a little ama." Ino smirked, knowing that insult was mostly directed at her.

"I like you better, Ino-san." Hinata whispered sheepishly.

"You guys don't have to hate her on my account. I know she's pretty cool."

"She really is." Sakura sadly admitted but patted the woman's leg, "But you are way better. And hotter."

"I really am!" She growled, slamming her fist in the ground. "Geez, I'm pathetic aren't I?" She hung her head in her hands. "I should have gone after Shino."

"You still can. I've never seen him with a girl."

"He can't be with anyone outside his clan. The bugs and all that shit. They're pretty greedy." The girls looked at her skeptically . "Oi, I'm desperate all right. Leave me alone."

"These girls seem a bit lost, huh Jugo?" The kunoichi snapped to their feet, their eyes wide and fearful when they found the two men standing unperturbed on the tree branches across the river.

--

Haha, fun fun next chapter!


	19. I won't be there

I like this one a bit better, thank you for not flamming me for the last one, there won't be another chapter like it I assure you.

**Chapter 19- I won't be there**

I don't wanna hurt you You don't want to hurt me I can't stand you and You can't stand me We can't rearrange You can never change me Say goodbye nothing I say can change your mind

--

Sakura's eyes couldn't tear from Naruto. Worry was prominent on her brow jumping from tree to tree only looking away when her ninja instincts warned of danger. He had been quiet, too quiet since they finally managed to squeeze their way out of Suna. His gaze was distant and every once and while, those blue eyes of his would dart back to Sasuke with fear echoing in his expression. Fear of what was still hard to understand. Naruto knew Sasuke was strong so what was going on through the boy's head to make him so distracted as he was?

She glanced behind her, everyone was exhausted, panting and sweating. Even if the Suna sun had finally eased in heat during their travel, their bodies didn't feel the winter air. Her green eyes flitted over to Sasuke, he was drawing in quick breath with perspiration rolling down his cheek.

A smile spread across her lips and her belly quivered in mixed excitement. It was a relief to her now to have him here. It was amazing to be so close to him after all these years.

Sakura turned straight again. She didn't want anyone to know her feelings as of now. Everyone thought her to be over Sasuke and that's how she'll play it.

"Yamatte." Neji ordered quickly from the front of the line. They all instantly dropped from the branches to the grassy floor with relief, nearly collapsing from the strain of their muscles.

Naruto, rising from his stupor suddenly, took charge. "I'll go set up the traps"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, remembering the last time, "I'll go set up the traps." He repeated with agitation. Temari tossed him a bottle of water with he graciously drowned before throwing it back at her.

"Everyone else, set up camp. We'll sleep here tonight." Neji grabbed sharply at the water that Lee offered him before turning out of the campsite. TenTen knit her brows before she followed after putting up a hand to stop Lee from coming after her.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered when she noticed him slipping out. He ignored her blatantly but she stubbornly pursed him.

Lee caught sight of Sakura leaving and turned his eyes to Ino who was impatiently ordering Choji around as he set up their tent. "Ino." He went up to her. "Would you please take a look at TenTen. She got hit earlier."

"Sakura?"

"Went after Naruto."

"Hai, Lee. Where?" He pointed and after picking up her small med pack she went off in her direction mumbling to herself. "The ungrateful onna. If she pushes me away, I'll tie her up." She giggled to herself, looking all up and around for TenTen, thrashing her way through the brush. Her eyes narrowed and she stalled, hearing hushed harsh voices filtering through her ears. She leaned against a tree, rounding against it and looking over. Her eyes narrowed in confusion upon seeing Neji and TenTen conversing quietly and standing rather close to each other.

With a grin of curiosity, she hopped and jumped soundlessly closer, leaning over just barely to see them. Neji spoke with aggravation in his tone. Which was pretty much how he always spoke according to Ino. "You should leave."

"I am not weak." TenTen whispered with a bemused smile.

"It has nothing to do with it."

"Sure it does. I can do just fine."

"What if something happens? Earlier--"

"Was what a ninja was made for. What I was made for."

"I don't like this."

"I don't like this either."

"If you don't want it--"

"I don't know if I do."

"Fine." He turned to leave but a hand was on his forearm. Ino's eyes widened upon seeing that touch. He turned his head to the side, his lavender eyes to the floor. "I won't make you keep it."

"You can't make me." TenTen smiled as she came around to stand before him again. "Can't you believe that I'm strong enough to protect both of us?"

"I fear."

A giggle sounded from TenTen's throat. Ino's mouth fell open upon that feminine sound coming from such a boyish woman. "The great Hyuuga fears?"

He ripped his arm away, "You tease when I--"

"I do not tease." She scoffed, her good mood seemingly vanishing. "But I will not leave. This is my place."

"And when you start to show? Is it still your place?"

"I will not be a pathetic stay at home onna. If that's what you think--"

"I do not know what I think. I do not know how this will work, I do not know what I will do, or how people will react. I do not know what we will do now."

"Then why do you want me to keep it?"

"I do not know."

"You don't know very much." A small smirk was on Neji's lips as he grunted in response.

Ino covered her open mouth to keep herself from squealing. She just saw the stuck up Hyuuga smile for kami's sake! What the hell had she missed in these past few years!

TenTen was smiling in response and her hand grasped his own. "I won't be a burden."

"You use that word too much."

"Really? I haven't used it lately."

"In the past two years you have used it four times. I do not like it."

"Hai hai." She mumbled waving a hand dismissingly. She stiffened however when she felt him take a step closer and her hand rested upon his shoulder. "Someone might be watching."

Ino was too dumbfounded to hide herself and when she watched their lips finally meet, she promptly fell over. A thorn bush her only savior.

--

Sakura caught up to him by the river bank. She watched with amusement in her gaze, placing her hands on her lips. Her eyes flicked to the water, wanting to jump into the cool liquid but Naruto's body kept interrupting her view as he paced to and fro, fisting and unclenching his hands. "What?" She questioned after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing." He bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You're lying."

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you looking like you one step away from going bijuu on me."

He shot a glare in her direction but continued on his pacing. His eyes danced along the floor. "Sasuke's power."

"Is pretty strong. You've known that."

"Why is he still here?" Naruto sudden got out, stopping instantly. He winced, hurt by his own words. He hadn't wanted to share that one thought with anybody. But now that it was finally out there for her to hear, he wanted nothing more then to hear her thoughts "I mean, even with those curses, he can still be… I thought I knew what he's capable of, but do I? Do we? What if…" His gaze seemed to fade in memories of a battle she hadn't been present for. Sakura stood, brows knit with sympathy, wishing she could do anything to ease the pain he probably felt. When she finally managed to take a step to him, he suddenly snapped from his daze and blinked. A fast fake smile was on his lips. "I don't know what I'm saying." He scratched the back of his head. "Baka, I know. I shouldn't think things like that."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor. His first questioned came back to her. 'Why is he still here?' Why? Why was he here, why hadn't he killed her? Always why…

She shrugged and a smile formed on her lips as she looked up. "I really don't care why anymore."

Naruto depressed, his smile being replaced by a dark frown. He rolled his eyes with disappointment. He had thought that she just might give him a response he would like but that had just made the anger rise again. Of course she didn't care. She hadn't wanted to see Sasuke the whole time they were in Suna and then when she finally does, she tries to let him escape. She didn't care for Sasuke anymore. She was too involved with that animal lover Kiba.

Sickened by his own dark thoughts of his two best friends, Naruto quickly got out, "I'm gonna help set up the traps." And he disappeared.

She shook her head, "You took that wrong, baka." She whispered to herself. "I don't care for his reason anymore. I'm just glad he's here." Sakura sighed and turned to get back to Sasuke.

--

All tents including Sasuke's had already been set up by the time she made her slow procession back to the campsite. Food was roasting by the fire and she took a seat against a tree trunk far from the raging heat. Her body was still too soaked by Suna's sun to desire any warmth whatsoever. It seemed that way with everybody as they conversed within their own groups away from the fire. Kiba's laughter was heard distantly and Hinata's soft giggle followed shortly.

Her green eyes lifted and she saw them sitting in one of the tents as they made their beds, whispering like best friends. Kiba's smile was vibrant and full of love. A look she had never received herself. Even knowing that Hinata didn't feel the same way for him, Sakura was still so jealous. She wanted that look to be given to her one day. And as her eyes drifted over to the solitary tent, she knew who she wanted to give her that look.

A trample of feet caused her quick attention and she looked up just in time to see Ino come through the brush of the trees and bushes, anger was bright on her raging face along with all the blood that surrounded her. Laughter was the only thing that emitted from Sakura's throat however. "What…the hell…happened…to you!" She got out between jubilant cries as she hunched over, holding her stomach.

Ino brushed aside a misplaced hair and glowered, placing her hands on her hips, "I fell into a thorn bush."

"You fell!" Sakura chocked, tears coming to her eyes finding all the neat little cuts going all along her legs and arms. "What a crappy ninja you make!"

"Yamatte, forehead ama! Fix me!"

Sakura sobered somewhat, her medical side kicking out the hilarity of the situation. She leaned back against the tree with a satisfied sigh, "Fix you? Why can't you do it?"

"I don't have anymore chakra." She admitted between clenched teeth. "You're the only one who does."

"Well, sit down and tell me how you fell."

"I can't, or my life will be forfeit."

"What?"

"Nothing." She mumbled with disappointment. Gossip was something she was unparticular good at. Her head shot round just in time to see Neji and TenTen drop down from the trees above. Both women glared vehemently at the other before promptly turning their heads away sulking.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just hurry up will you? This really stings."

They were swallow cuts, newbie treatment that didn't even require one tenth of her chakra. But it was exceptionally tedious and took over a half hour much to Sakura's dismay. Shikamaru came back just as she was finishing the last leg and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you." Ino quickly bit. He only smirked in response and went over to sit next to Temari who handed him a cooked leg on a stick. "Gross." She murmured so only Sakura could hear, which said ninja giggled in reply.

Sakura quickly gulfed down her own squirrel, drowning it with two bottles of water filled from the stream a little yards away. She nervously looked down at the leftover animal meat and then her eyes drifted to the tent Sasuke currently occupied. Biting her lip and without looking at anyone else she grabbed it quickly and darted to his tent. Naruto's eyes were on the back of her head and Lee's voiced whispered in a not so quiet voice, "Is it okay for her to go, will she let him escape again?"

"You want to stop her?" Kiba questioned humorously. But Naruto was anything but amused. He shoved himself from the seat and quickly left.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered and quickly set herself after him.

Sakura glanced back, stopping in her pace. Her eyes met Kiba's who was staring at her with nothing but understanding in his eyes. She smiled softly and turned back around, taking a deep breath and headed in.

--

Naruto's brows knit when he heard someone following him. He however pushed himself harder thinking and maybe hoping that it was Sakura behind him. But when his name was suddenly called he stopped and twisted around abruptly, holding on to his tree branch. Hinata jumped to the branch in front of him, her eyes activated for only a second before it faded. "Hinata?" He questioned uneasily.

"M..may- May I c-come with you?"

His brows knit confused. "Why?" Her face reddened nearly instantly and her eyes dropped from his own. Naruto scolded himself and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you should go back. I'm not really good company right now."

"I don't mind." She whispered, her gaze rising shyly. "I-I won't judge you, Naruto-kun. You can say anything and I won't judge you for it."

"Hm." He tried to smile but if faded upon touching his lips, "I don't know, some of the thoughts I got aren't really nice."

"You're too nice sometimes, Naruto-kun."

"Am I?"

"You hide things. You shouldn't hide things. Not when they make you upset."

"Wow. You're really smart huh?"

"Not really. I can just see things--Not with my eyes but with--No I mean--."

"I get it, Hinata-chan."

It was silent, awkwardly silent until Hinata whispered again, "May I come with you?"

Naruto laughed, "Don't really know where I'm going."

"That's okay. I'll follow you."

He shrugged, "I guess, considering I have no idea where I put my traps."

"I-I noticed. You were about to step in one."

"Oh yea?" He chuckled, "It's probably better if I follow you then."

--

The flap fell back down, blocking out any light the sun had to offer in the shade of the trees. A candle had been lit next to him, his cuffs had been unbound to rest in front of him, tying them safely to his stomach allowing limited movement. He had managed to take the blind-fold from his eyes and had been staring at the flickering flame till the sound of the clothe fell back over the entrance. He flicked his black eyes to the doorway and found Sakura standing before him. He snorted out of annoyance and moved his eyes back to the flame. "Plan to help me escape again?"

"Do you need help?"

"Hn." He grunted never moving his eyes. He was amazed how much he had actually missed the way a candle waved agitatedly. In the caves, that's all they had were candles. He had hated it at first living in semi-darkness for the first year of his training but now, he somehow found it comforting in a way.

"I brought food." She stepped closer.

His brows knit for barely a second before his features fixed themselves into his stoic expression. She was different. She was acting different.

Kami, he should have killed her. So many opportunities and he had failed each time. Orochimaru would have scolded him so harshly. Would have told him how pathetically weak he was and how he was not ready to face Itachi. But yet again, he said this every time he had left someone alive. Killing was not going to help find Itachi, it was a fact he had learned swiftly in his battle with Naruto. But Sakura and Naruto were the only ones that try again and again to 'help' him. They were becoming a nuisance and needed to be dealt with. He had thought the stab wound to Naruto would have shaken them. He thought they would have given up if he proved how far he was willing to go for his ultimate goal. Yet again, he was proved wrong. He shook his head in aggravation. "Go away."

"Sasuke--"

His black eyes snapped to hers, cutting off her words. "Naruto and you both try to change what will not change. Return to what life you have, as I will mine. Don't get in my way."

"What life do you have?" She suddenly bit. His dismissing attitude must have riled her up. He smirked and moved his eyes to her. Her gaze glared dangerously down at him, "Chasing after someone for so many years, what kind of life is that?"

"Perhaps you would like to answer." He shot back, his amusement fading into anger.

"We came for you, that's true. We search and we search. But we haven't stopped living."

"No, you're just very good at pretending you haven't."

"We didn't leave!" A cry itched at the back of her throat and she swallowed thickly to rid herself of it. She felt her body shake with desperation and she clenched her fists to stop her convulsing form, trying to appear strong while she felt her walls begin to crumble. "You ran away."

His eyes dropped and went back to the flame. "There was nothing to run away from."

A small bitter chuckle broke out, "You're a liar, Sasuke. You're a liar." With a little smile on her lips she dropped the food at his feet and went out.

He watched her leave and said nothing. Sasuke turned his head wishing he could pace to ease some of the rage she had quickly caused. She was different that was for sure. Something he had said, something that he had done, had changed her mind about him. That was something he didn't want.

Sasuke had been relieved when she stopped showing up alongside Naruto. She should forget about him and move on with her life. Yet she had showed up in his cell, searching for answers and he had given her one. He was still all about his goal. Everything he did was for his goal. And Sakura was not part of that.

He clenched his teeth in rage, shooting his eyes to her exit. She had changed her mind about him. Sasuke cursed himself for anything that he might have said that made her see something in him that was still alive. He didn't want or need anything in this life anymore. He had purged himself of all useless desires except one. To kill his brother.

How many times, he wondered, was he going to have to hurt her in order for her to realize that?

--

"They're late." Naruto growled again pacing in front of the large fire.

Sakura rolled her eyes considering this was the 10th time he said this in the last hour. And it was very obvious that everyone else knew it and didn't need to be reminded. The sun was sinking in the horizon and cast a dark shadow over they're campsite. She looked up through the small clearing in the trees, searching for any sign of a hawk flying over, signaling their arrival.

Dropping her gaze back, nervous agitation had filled their small circle. Neji and Hinata's eyes were activated, searching for any ambush that they might have fallen into. But she could tell from the way the woman panted, holding tight to the log underneath her that her chakra was hitting it's max. Even Neji had sweat rolling down his cheek that he paid no mind too. Shikamaru and Choji had set up more traps close around the campsite, anything to warn them of impending danger. Neji had scoffed at that saying his bloodline was the only warning they needed.

Her green gaze went to Sasuke's tent. She wondered if this had been his plan. If he had somehow managed to get word out to his 'village.' Sakura shook her head; bad thoughts weren't something she wanted right now. She stood, "Who wants to go to the lake with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lee quickly interjected.

"Well too bad. I'm going. Let's go Ino." She gripped the woman's arm and hauled her to her feet.

"You don't have to drag me I'll come willingly. I've got something I need to get off my chest."

TenTen's head snapped up in alert. Her glare was vivid across the fire and with a quick grab of her bag filled with her weapons she stood, "I'll go too." She smiled sarcastically evil.

Lee snapped to his feet, "I'll go with you."

"Sit down, Lee." TenTen ordered and he promptly fell back down.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura called sweetly, "Let's make it us girls, huh? Take a break before you hurt yourself. Temari?"

"I'm good. I'm not particular for girl-on-girl action."

"Where?" Naruto hollered, snapping his head this way and that. A good laugh vibrated the campsite almost eliminating the dread filled forest that surrounded them.

Sakura was relieved that the atmosphere lightened as they made they way to the river with Hinata as their leader, directing them out of the many traps through the brush.

"Kami, I wouldn't be surprised if they were stuck in one of these things." Ino complained when they finally got to the bank of the blue river.

Sakura took a deep breath, finally feeling the cold air now that the sun was barely visible in the sky, casting red and blue shadows in the sky. Still she leaned down and cupped a handful of water to splash it against her face, sighing in satisfaction. The cold refreshing liquid was welcome against her heated skin and with another heavy sigh she sat back on her bottom. It would have been relaxing if she could stop thinking about Sasuke and how exactly he planned on escaping. She should have told someone, she should have alerted them. And she couldn't figure out why she hadn't. For all she knew, they could be in horrible danger right about now.

Sakura glanced at the females beside her. "We've been gone for awhile. I kind of miss Konoha."

"Yeah, me to." Ino mumbled, laying on her stomach to glare at the campsite that sat behind the thick brush of the trees. "If I have to see them together much longer, I think I'm might puke."

"I really don't know what he sees in her." TenTen looked off nonchalantly, actually trying to be nice to the little blonde. Having Ino know her big secret was much like being a slave to a worthless and ditzy master. "She's a little ama." Ino smirked, knowing that insult was mostly directed at her.

"I like you better, Ino-san." Hinata whispered sheepishly.

"You guys don't have to hate her on my account. I know she's pretty cool."

"She really is." Sakura sadly admitted but patted the woman's leg, "But you are way better. And hotter."

"I really am!" She growled, slamming her fist in the ground. "Geez, I'm pathetic aren't I?" She hung her head in her hands. "I should have gone after Shino."

"You still can. I've never seen him with a girl."

"He can't be with anyone outside his clan. The bugs and all that shit. They're pretty greedy." The girls looked at her skeptically . "Oi, I'm desperate all right. Leave me alone."

"These girls seem a bit lost, huh Jugo?" The kunoichi snapped to their feet, their eyes wide and fearful when they found the two men standing unperturbed on the tree branches across the river.

With the swift use of her foot, TenTen picked her bag up into her arms drawing out a katana, which she promptly threw to Sakura and then whipped out her own chain and ball. Ino and Hinata still had their own kunias on them which they instantly grabbed for. Ino, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder with indignation, spoke, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Suigetsu. One of the greatest swordsmen in the world. And what I want, I can't describe without saying very bad things." He grinned barring his sharp shark-like fangs with maliciousness shining on his lips. "Jugo doesn't like it when I say bad things, do you, Jugo." The giant orange-haired Jugo wasn't even paying attention. His gold eyes were intently scrutinizing the bird chirping at him on the next branch over. Suigetsu rolled his grey eyes, "Come on. I get the blonde."

Sakura wasn't even sure what happened. The two males were right in front of them one second but she felt the sting of metal pressed against her flesh the next. Her heart raced in fear and instinct made her move. She performed a back flip, her feet landing in the water, drenching her legs and thighs. It had been too easy, Sakura noted and then she recalled the last part. 'I get the blonde' She snapped her eyes over just in time to see the sword wielder swiftly spin on his foot, coming up behind Ino and wrapping a large hand around her neck. He pressed her back up against his chest and breathed in her ear. "If you don't struggle. I won't kill you. Yet."

Jugo had jumped over to TenTen but it was apparently he was trying with bothered patience not to hurt as he dodged each hit. She was so little compared to the man, she barely stood as tall as his elbow. Hinata fought alongside TenTen but she was also getting nowhere but from Sakura's point of view they weren't in as much danger as Ino was so she threw her attention back to the couple.

"I've got mine, Jugo, hurry up." He chucked, his other hand running down Ino's hair, pushing it away from her face. "You gonna be a good girl."

"Bite me."

He leaned her head back upon his shoulder and grinned. His sharp fangs hung over his bottom lip intimidating. Ino gasped. "I was made for biting."

Sakura tightened her hold on her katana and ran for Ino but with a quick swipe of his giant five foot sword, a great wave of wind shoved her sideways slamming her into a tree trunk. Her weapon dropped from her numbed hand. Her feet caught her uneasily, her head spun as a concussion quickly whirled in her brain. She winced when she tried to her hold her head. Her right shoulder damaged by the impact also. Sakura's green chakra quickly healed her injuries, just in time to hear Hinata's agonized scream.

The woman was being crushed by the massive foot that rested on her stomach. TenTen was at a loss, throwing any weapons now would endanger Hinata. The giant sensed her hesitation. He lowered his gigantic hand and picked up Hinata throwing the unconscious female over his shoulder before walking over to the unsure fighter and grasping her harshly around the neck, holding her up off her feet easily from his height. Her hands struggled fruitlessly at the appendage, his fingers wider then what her hand could wrap around, her feet kicked in desperation to help in some way to get air back into her lungs.

"Minnia." Sakura screamed and she pushed herself from the tree to attack only stalling in step. Unsure by the unfamiliar feeling of something slithering against her foot, the hiss pulled her attention down finding three snakes slowly making their way up her body. Her brows knit in confusion and fear. She was frozen in place. It was the sign of Orochimaru. Snakes.

"It took you long enough." Sasuke's voice echoed in her head. Her heart pounded with uncertainty and even as the snakes wrapped their entire bodies around her in a mixed knot, she thought only of Sasuke. Why, how, what… All these questions shot at her, mindless to the hissing that now spat at her face. She turned her head, just slightly, enough to find Sasuke standing there. His arm outstretched, where the snakes had laid dormant beneath his skin. His black eyes were actually on her, unperturbed by her fear, unbothered by her hurt. He seemed almost smug as he gazed at her. He was escaping, just like he had told her he would.

Her eyes glazed over in anger, betrayal, hatred. She snapped her gaze away, allowing the rage to fill her deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke-sama." Jugo spoke his first word, his feet vibrating the earth as he walked over to them and bowed.

The female standing beside Sasuke glared up at the big guy, "Give me that one before you kill her." She took the now unconscious TenTen from the male's grasp and threw her over her shoulder. Sakura brows were knit in confusion. Did that mean they were good? Were they only trying to save Sasuke without killing anyone? But then she spoke again, "If they die before we get away, we won't have any hostages."

Sakura's feet dangled in the air. The snakes had coiled themselves around her body, squeezing her painfully. The heads of the snakes threatening to bite her, snapping their gigantic teeth in her face. "Sasuke. What did you do to everyone?" She pleaded for an answer gazing back at him but he only looked at her.

"They're coming." The female stated and the four of them jumped over the lake and on tree branches, following every move Sasuke made.

The one wielding the sword laughed. "This one is feisty." Ino was pitifully trying to get from his grasp. He was now using a small knife to threaten her with and several places blood dripped from where he had poked her with the tip as she wiggled in his hold.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke sounded, an ordered it seemed from Sasuke and the man growled with annoyance but said nothing.

Sakura saw them crash through the trees, the eight male ninjas were dangerously glaring from across the river. Kiba barred his fangs on all fours beside a growling Akamaru, Shino's arms were raised, his bugs buzzing around, ready to take off. Neji's eyes activated, Lee's arm outstretched prepared for battle. Her emerald eyes however rested on Naruto, where her greatest fear was recognized. His fox cloak covered him, the one tail wagged in his anger. His eyes blood red and slit with killer intentions, "Sasuke!" He screamed. Sakura's eyes narrowed, how had they gotten away? What had gone wrong for this to happen?

"What the hell is that?" The female questioned.

"Something we do not want to fight." Sasuke replied in a low voice before calling over. "You will let us leave now. Once we are far enough away, we will drop them."

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru's voice sounded over the water, "You doing okay?"

Seeing Temari standing directly behind him, only set to piss the female off more. "Oh, just fine!" She bit through clenched teeth.

"Sakura-chan." Kiba hollered with a smile on his lips. "What are you doing over there?"

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. I was enjoying the view."

"Sasuke-sama, I don't like this." The woman holding TenTen mumbled.

"Why aren't they worried. I thought you said this was the best plan." Suigetsu bit, finding the blonde's persistent more then not irritating. Sakura looked behind her, Sasuke's eyes were narrowed. He was unsure what was going on. He had known all of their powers but he underestimated how much they've all grown.

Sakura smirked. Good, she thought triumphantly, "Oi, TenTen, Hinata are you awake yet. I think now's a good time don't you Ino?" The four kunoichi simultaneously executed their attacks. Ino and TenTen had blades in their hands, Ino stabbed the man in the thigh, and TenTen shoved her kunai in the woman's shoulder. TenTen's body dropped to the floor, but she was not able to jump across the river as the woman flew at her in fury. Ino was not released. The man's chuckle vibrated in her ear. "You can't hurt me, little girl."

Sakura heard the giant beast growl too dangerously. Hinata had shoved two fingers in his shoulder, effectively cutting off chakra flow. Her body slammed to the ground but she hurried and jumped over the river. Naruto jumped in front of her, protectively, barring his fangs as his tail slashed the air.

Sakura was slowly flexing her strength, the snakes were hissing in protest but her arms were widening, nearly ripping the slimy creatures apart.

Hearing the sword wielder comment, Sakura's body fell through as she spoke. "Guess I have to save you myself." She landed on her feet, but before she could turn around, Akamaru came running through the wood below and picked her up darting over the river. Her eyes were wide, as she turned to find Ino still trapped.

"Stop him." Sasuke quickly demanded, his eyes on the giant who had screamed so brutally upon Hinata's attack. Suigetsu fired a gun with his free hand and the needle hit the beast in the neck, nearly rendering him unconscious but he stood steady, the rage that had been so blind was now calmed.

She watched from across the way as TenTen battled with the red headed woman and was about to be over taken. Sasuke's snakes found her ankle and stopped all attacks. Hanging her body upside down, another snake wrapped around her neck. "You continue, I kill them both." The boys stalled in their movements. They had just bent down to attack. Sakura's eyes dashed over to Neji, his worry was not present on his face but the way he stepped out in front of everyone was telling her he was at a loss. He needed to fight to get her back but was too afraid to jump the river, too afraid of what would happen if he did.

Naruto was growling like a fierce beast. "Sasuke! Fight me!"

"I fought you already." He bit harshly. "And walked away. Do not come after me, Naruto, Sakura. I will kill Itachi. Or we will kill each other. That is all that matters now. If I survive, Naruto. You may have your battle." The man smirked softly. "They do not have to die, but they will stay with me now. If I see one of you, I will snap their necks. Forget me." They vanished.

Neji stepped forward, his eyes activated and searched endlessly. "They are to the north." He went to jump across river but his arm was grabbed by Naruto, his demon cloak slowly vanishing, his eyes returning to their regular shade of blue. "Let's go." Neji demanded. When gazes landed on him he fought a bit lamely, "We fail our mission if we do not go after him."

"I believe his threat." Shino stated who had his grip on Shikamaru.

"What about Ino?" Choji questioned, Kiba had stopped him also.

"And TenTen. She's with child, we can't just let her go." Lee demanded, taking his arm away from Temari.

Sakura turned to Naruto with desperation in her eyes. "We're letting him go! Why? He has Ino and TenTen, Naruto! Why aren't we going?" And though she was using that as excuse, she found herself only fearing for herself. Sickness welled inside her as her thoughts screamed at her begging her to follow Sasuke, to be with him, to never quit in her pursuit.

Naruto eyes said too much. The sadness, the anger, and the dread were all swirling in his blue gaze. He bowed his head, his hand slowing detaching from Neji's resisting arm. "We can't risk it."

The few not blinded by their desire to save a teammate knew what he spoke was true and they nodded in agreement. The power Sasuke had used to escape had been too great, had been too confusing. Even now Naruto had no understanding of what Sasuke had done but it only proved what he had begun to think for the past few hours. He no longer knew what Sasuke was capable of.

A hand rose to his heart to ease the sudden familiar ache.

* * *

Well hope you liked it

Here's a little teaser for next chapter :)

--

_"You should have stayed away." Sasuke growled, narrowing his black eyes as he glared at Sakura from over TenTen's head. His nails dug into TenTen's shoulder, keeping her struggling body steady and pressed the tip of his blade more threateningly into her back. Hurting her was the only way to hurt Sakura. He hated how she was treating him so friendly, as if she knew he wouldn't kill them where they stood._

_"Please. Don't." Sakura whispered momentarily catching Tenten's nervous gaze. The woman's brown eyes darted from her to Neji and then back again, silently begging them to do something but no one moved, too still with fear._

_"Who does this ama think she is?" Karin growled viciously. Her red eyes blinked from Sakura to Sasuke. She narrowed her gaze dangerously. Karin took a step forward to rip out the woman's hair._

_"Stay back!" Sasuke bit warning her with a quick glance. He moved his eyes back to Sakura "You can have them. Sakura. But let's test that love of yours." He smirked though it faded instantly as he shoved his sword straight through..._

--

I'm evil


	20. Trust

Author's Note:

So I know that part at the end of last chapter was suppose to be this chapter, but I didn't realize how long of Chapters they were. So I decided to make it two parts. The next chapter should be up a couple of days, hopefully. It's already writtten I just need to proof-read it. Still hope you like it.

**Chap 20-- Trust**

I'm so alone, empty and lost, it's easier to let you goTime will erode the shame and the fault, it's easier to let you go

_-Flashback--_

_Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's tent with fisted hands. Even though the flap was down and blocked the man from his view, he still gazed at it with such intensity it was if he could see straight through. His need to know what Sasuke was thinking was driving him over the edge of sanity. Anger and rage were quick emotions to take flight as they always did. Maybe it was a sign that he was still immature but he didn't care. Rage was an easier emotion to deal with instead of guilt or rejection. _

_But he knew himself better then that. It was the kyuubi inside of him causing his temper to over exaggerate. A hand laid upon his stomach. He remembered briefly how Sasuke had entered his mind back at Orochimaru's hide out. He remembered how the kyuubi had been suppressed by Sasuke's power. And that was a comforting thought. Whenever Sasuke was in his presence, the kyuubi stopped talking and only growled with annoyance. _

_It was just another reason why Naruto wanted to be around Sasuke more and more. _

_A small smirk pecked at his lips and Naruto took a step in. He rested on his knees in front of the expressionless form and analyzed him, searching for any information, any emotion to leak across his features. But Sasuke was impassive as ever staring at the flame beside him. _

"_Did-" Naruto cut himself off, swallowing the insulting question down in his throat. What a horrible friend he made. Accusing Sasuke for getting caught for a reason. Sasuke was a better friend then that. He switched the topic in his head, "Do you know of Akatsuki's hideout?"_

_Sasuke's eyes snapped to his quickly, "What do you know?"_

"_Nothing really. They took Gaara there and we got him back."_

_Sasuke's sudden attention dwindled and sight went back to the candle. "To the hands. I know of that one already." _

"_That one?"_

"_There are multiple hide outs for Akatsuki." He responded distantly. _

"_Have you found him?"_

_Sasuke's black gaze rolled to him, "Does it look like it?"_

"_I meant…at all? We fought him once before. Not him really but a copy."_

_Sasuke remembered that slight detail from Sakura when he had fought her inside his dou-jutsu world. "You faced nothing then."_

"_We beat him pretty easily. I can't imagine him being that strong."_

_Sasuke turned his sight to the candle, "That was one-tenth of his power." _

_Naruto stiffened harshly, his eyes narrowing. "One-tenth?" A simple nod was his answer. "And you think you can beat him?"_

"_I will kill him." _

_Naruto didn't continue on his current path. Upsetting Sasuke would only make talking to him harder and it was pretty impossible as is already. He sighed heavily, placing his chin in his hand and pouted as he thought. He heard Sasuke sigh through his nose and looked up finding his black gaze on him. _

"_Nani."_

_Naruto pondered the answer for a moment. "It's Sakura-chan. She acting weird."_

"_Hn."_

"_I can't stand it. What does she see in Kiba anyway? It's so gross. The way he's so in love with his damned dog. I bet if he had to choose, he'd pick Akamaru over every girl." Sasuke snorted which made Naruto smile instantly in a laugh. "He would, I'm telling you! They're always together. Makes me sick. Why would she like someone like that? He is so not her type." Naruto stretched out, straightening out his legs and leaning back on his hands watching Sasuke stare at the fire before him. He moved his blue eyes to the flame trying to figure out what was so great about it. "Oi, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Akatsuki. They're collecting the bijuus right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_I know they're after me."_

"_Hai."_

"_They'll extract it, right? They'll take this kyuubi out of me? I don't think I'll mind that."_

_Sasuke flicked his eyes over to the blond who was now staring at the flame as he had been doing. "You'll die."_

"_Maybe."_

"_You will."_

"_Maybe." _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened drastically and he shut his lips. He looked down at the flame telling the hours by the disapaited wax. Three hours plus the nine it took to get out of Suna and make it here. Oto a whole day away. It was impossible for them to have made it here so quick. Yet he felt it again. The power of his chokuto. _

_Escape. Now was the time. He glanced to Naruto, the man noticed nothing of his sudden silence. He grit his teeth aggravation boiling in his skin because he was suddenly having second thoughts. His mission could still be completed. All he had to do was stay here with his Konoha wards and ignore the call. _

_He had been stupid. He had used his chakra to signal to Oto his desire to be 'rescued'. If he had just waited it out…_

_What was he thinking? There was no choice in this matter. _

_With a vengeance and a sick hatred for himself, for Naruto, for Sakura; he opened the locked doors to his chakra reserve and let it pour from his eyes. Pain ripped in every part of him and he concentrated on Naruto to somehow ignore the blinding agony that suffocated his heart. He felt the strength of his power expand, encompassing the whole camp and time itself slowed. Naruto's breathing become almost non-existant, the flickering candle had nearly stopped wavering completely inside the bubble that he created. _

_The tent was ripped away and a smirking female was revealed, "We're here, Sasuke-kun." She hurried around the motionless blond and cut his bonds from his hands. "Want me to kill him?"_

"_Don't touch him."_

"_How much time?"_

"_Ten seconds. To the river." The female jumped to the trees. Sasuke stepped beside Naruto, the man's eyes were moving but by the time his gaze lands on where Sasuke had once been, he would already be with the rest of his team. He fisted his hands and looked straight. Words stopped in his throat and were held tight behind clenched lips. "Hn." He jumped up to quickly follow his partner. _

_--_

_When Naruto blinked again, nothing was as it was. His brows knit. He was sitting in the same exact spot and yet everything around him had changed. He stared now at a tree and the candle light was gone, only the drowned sun still poked low through the tree branches. And that's when he heard Neji. "He escaped!" _

_He blinked harshly looking all around, searching yet clueless on what he was actually searching for. _

_And then realization came like an exploding volcano. _

_Naruto snapped to his feet finding his male teammates with their weapons drawn yet wide confusion laid upon their features. "Where is he? How!" _

_Neji watched distantly with his activated eyes. "They've got them." He ran and instantly the pack followed. _

"_Who?" Naruto screamed back._

_Kiba was the one to respond when he too came out of his stupor and realized just what Neji was talking about, "Hinata. Sakura." _

_And though disbelief was his first emotion and the only one he wanted to feel, he knew there was no chance for them to be wrong. He felt the familiar rage build up inside of him and the firey power that belonged to the bijuu ran through his veins. _

_It was instinct that required him to run. He did not think of Sasuke's escape nor of anything that related to the Uchiha in any way. All that mattered was that his friends were in danger and he had to rescue them. _

_But upon crashing through the woods and coming to that abrupt halt at the edge of the river, seeing his female teammates detained by the group surrounding Sasuke; rejection was a quick feeling to overcome him. Sasuke had chosen Orochimaru again. And with his friends in harm's way, there was no way to battle the Uchiha heir. No way to win. _

_Forfeit never felt so dreadful before. _

_His mind collapsed. All he could do was beg Sasuke to fight him, to come after him. Because there was a bond between them still. Despite what Sasuke says and does, there is a bond between them. To fight him one on one would prove that. So he screamed across the way, "Fight me!" _

_Sasuke looked on with impassiveness. It was never so infuriating. To act as if he didn't care was more of an insult than anything. They had been talking like two friends just a moment ago and somehow here they were, enemies again. _

_And he went back to that time so long ago to the Battle at the End. The aftermath had left him alone and miserable and filled with such guilt it would have consumed him if Jiraya had not taken him under his wing. _

_Those feelings were returning so quickly and so harshly he was left numb and empty. A hand reached out, keeping Neji still. He would not allow any one to sacrifice their life for Sasuke. No one was allowed to but him. _

_And Sasuke was gone. Just like that. As if he had never been there. But the hole that had been filled with his presence was now empty again. Either the wound of Sasuke's leave was cut open again or it was somehow deeper and bigger with his departure this time around. It didn't matter. The agony was still gut-wrenching. _

--End

--

Sakura's gaze was to the north, following the stream, hopelessly looking for any sign of him even though she knew he was long gone by now. A begging chant repeated in her head to go after him but it only reminded her so much of when she was younger. She had been unable to reach him then. And three years later, she was just as incapable.

Tears had not come. She had not begged him. She had said nothing and looked on with waterless eyes. She had done nothing as he had left. His gaze had not touched hers. He had ignored her as she had ignored him.

His departure was different this time around. It wasn't so final.

Sakura's spine was straight. Her fists were unclenched. A decision had been made within her and it was a decision she would not allow any one to hear.

Her gaze came back to the present, finding everyone still standing on the river's edge. Neji had his bloodline pushed to the limit and his body shook with the strain. She could only assume that Sasuke was reaching the end of Neji's hundred meter sight. Which was incredible in and of itself. Only a few minutes had past and to travel such distance was an amazing feat.

His escape was an _amazing feat. _

"How?" She got out, her sight touching everyone but no one seemed to react to her. "How did he escape?"

A few eyes lifted and directed to Neji. But it was Shikamaru who voiced. He stood with his gaze to the ground, staring in the fathom abyss. Choji was standing in front of him, pleading silently with desperation in his gaze and Temari was on Shikamaru's side, looking on with sympathy. "He.." He began and everyone's attention went to him hoping for the explanation of what had happened. "He stopped time." Shikamaru got out.

"Nani?" Sakura whispered bewildered.

Shikamaru lifted his gaze and connected it with her own. "He stopped time."

"How?"

Shikamaru's dot eyes darted to Neji and then lowered to the floor. His response was a simple shrug.

Sakura fastened to Neji standing in front of him but she knew his sight was too far away to notice her. "How did he do it?"

Sweat rolled down his temple and his body convulsed. Lee was beside him with a hand on his shoulder keeping him steady so he didn't collapse. But he continued to watch even though he could no longer see. He searched the edge of his range but they were already gone. With shaking breath he forced out, "The same way he avoided those arrows. He manipulated a massive amount of chakra and expelled it through his eyes. He does not stop time. He slows it."

"Slows it?"

Neji swallowed, the strain was becoming too much to bare but he didn't want to stop watching. He couldn't. But the hand on his shoulder was warning him. Telling him to come back. Lee was right and despite his desire to stay where his sight was he pulled back slowly, regrettably.

He fell to his knees, Lee falling with him, supporting him like a pathetic weak child. But he could not shake away from him. He needed his friend more then he wanted to. TenTen was in the hands of the enemy. Nothing worse could happen to him now. Death wasn't even as frightening. Neji felt the world spin, his body going numb as his heart beat sped at fatal felocity. His constant use of chakra had damaged his vital organs. Yet he could not care.

Sakura knelled before him, her green chakra pushing into his chest pulling him back from unconsciousness and death's door. "Neji," She whispered, slowly easing her hands away. Her eyes knit with sadness. She felt the blinding guilt now as she watch him pant with overexertion. If she had told anyone that Sasuke was planning to escape, they could have somehow done something different and maybe, just maybe Ino and TenTen wouldn't be in terrible danger. She hadn't thought this would have happened. She thought he would just leave and she would go with him and that would be that.

Bitterly she thought she was nothing but a child still.

Sakura stood on shaking legs. She had failed everything. She had gone against her teachings, she had gone against her own righteous thoughts. The nights she spend training herself to not give in to her feelings had been for naught.

People were moving, heading back to camp but she just stood there facing north, wondering when had she given in to him again. When had she become a child again?

Naruto stood still, his hand resting upon his heart gripping it with such intensity his knuckles were white. Hinata had tried to speak with him but he gave no answer and Kiba and Shino led her away, helping her walk. Sakura's quick assessment was her ribs were probably broken from being stepped on but she did not go after her. She needed to speak with Naruto more then anything.

When they were finally alone she took a step forward. "Naruto--"

"We failed, Sakura." He whispered. His blue eyes lifted. "Do you think Kabuto was right? Do you think we don't know the real Sasuke?"

The sadness, the dejection that shined so brightly in Naruto's gaze was enough to break her heart. "I don't know."

"I thought we were getting to him. I thought we were saving him. Why did he go away again?"

"I don't know."

"He talked to me. Like we use to talk. He made fun of me, I made fun of him. It was just like before. I know he's in there. I can feel it. When I look at him, I know he's in there. I know it's Orchomaru that has control over him still. I know it's his damn curse that makes him so angry. Because he's like me. Powers were given to him that he doesn't want. He's alone where he is, so why won't he let me help him?"

A tear fell down her cheek and she rubbed it away. "I don't know, Naruto."

He snapped his red eyes up, "Well someone has to fucking know." She took a step forward but stopped when he stepped back. "Don't, Sakura. This bijuu is talking."

"He can't help you with this, Naruto. Whatever he says, he can't help you."

"Who can?"

"I can."

"You don't care."

"Nani?"

"You're in love with Kiba now. What am I anymore."

"Naruto."

A flash of blue ripped through his eyes, "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean it. I'm…I just don't know anything anymore."

"You're my best friend, Naruto. You know that."

He smiled with a fake pleasantness that made her want to punch him. "I know. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I'll get over it. It's gonna be a hell of a trip telling this to obaa-chan." He laughed forcibly.

"Naruto…"

"Man how many mission have we failed." He contemplated the answer, counting off in his head ignoring the piercing gaze Sakura had. "43? Think she'll give us guard duty? Man I hate guard duty."

"Yamatte." Sakura whispered, clenching her fists tight, staring at the ground and trying to pull back her tears.

"Haven't had guard duty in a long ass time though."

"Onegai, Naruto-kun. Yamatte."

"I remember this one time where me and Shikamaru had guard duty and he found a lookout into the hot spring--"

"Naruto! I'm trying to talk to you!" His eyes were wide on her. "It's okay to feel bad for more then just a minute. Sasuke just left us again. I can't get over that as fast as you. So talk to me about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"How are we going to get Ino and TenTen back?"

"He'll leave them somewhere."

"You really think so?"

His brows knit as if he had just been insulted, "He won't hurt them Sakura-chan."

"Are you so sure? You just said we can't risk going after him. He might hurt them."

"Sakura-chan, it's Sasuke. He won't hurt anybody."

"Have you forgotten he stabbed you!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But that's me. He knows me. He won't hurt them."

"And we're just letting him go. After all this time, we're just letting him go? Just like that?"

"We'll regroup and try again."

"The Hokage won't give us another chance. We need to go after him."

"What do you care anyway? You're with Kiba now."

"Stop bringing that up. Sasuke is my teammate too."

"Is that why you tried to let him escape before?"

"You don't understand."

"I understand fine. You want him to go away so you can be with Kiba. Well congratulations, you got wish." Naruto ran fast back to the campsite or to wherever leaving her behind.

Her eyes were wide, confused on what just happened between them.

--

It was too late in the evening to move. Either way they were too physically and mentally exhausted to leave even if they wanted to. And some were more reluctant then others, just incase TenTen and Ino somehow escaped, they wanted to be here.

The team that was suppose to meet them had probably met a quick end from those three ninjas that had managed to help Sasuke. The distant idea that maybe those three were Sasuke's new 'teammates' stung Naruto too deeply. Why would Sasuke surround himself with murderers? Orochimaru was bad enough. Sasuke had chosen Orchimaru for a reason but why had he chosen those three? They didn't seem so special. Naruto himself was just about as good as any one of them.

He blinked adjusting his eyesight to the present to stare up into the eyes of Neji. "Nani?" He cleared his throat uneasily.

Neji's fists were tightened staring down at the blond. He didn't care that several eyes were on him. He was passed that at the moment. "You know as well as I do that your decision is wrong."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't."

"If it was your teammate--"

Naruto snapped to his feet. "It is my teammate."

"If it was Sakura-san, you wouldn't leave her behind."

"I'd have no choice."

"You're lying. I can see differently with these eyes."

Naruto dropped his gaze, fisting his hands at his side.

"He's right." Shikamaru added in. "You wouldn't."

"It's an order. So obey it." He stalked off saying nothing else. But once he was far enough away his back hit a tree and he slid to the ground.

They blamed him and hated him yet they understood nothing. He was the one that knew Sasuke best. They could never imagine the type of friendship he shared with the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke wasn't out to kill, he wasn't out to hurt. He was out for revenge and nothing else. The only blood he will have on his hands would be his brother's. There was nothing to worry about.

--

Sasuke's hand fastened on his shoulder and a painful groan almost passed through his lips but he kept them tightly closed. Karin gave him a worried glance, she could probably sense his depleting chakra but she knew better then to say anything. He quickly lowered his hand so no one else would take notice.

He had used too much chakra and worse yet, it was chakra he didn't have to spend. The curses that covered his skin had weakened enough for him to perform the smallest form of jutsu but being locked in a draining cell for the past two weeks had taken most of his life force. The only chakra left was what he held in reserve but even that now was completely empty. If any past enemies showed up at the moment he no doubt would not survive it. Hell, even if Suigetsu wanted to usurp leadership he could accomplish it at the moment.

"Damn ama!" Suigetsu growled stopping on a tree branch only to fling Ino over his shoulder, watching her drop the thirty foot fall and land on her back with a sharp yelp.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke chastised from the tree branch in front of him.

The grey eyes lifted to him, "She's been incessantly talking for the passed hour, it's driving me mad." The man hollered.

Sasuke moved his black eyes to TenTen who stood calmly next to Jugo staring down at Ino with a smirk on her lips. She seemed to enjoy Ino's pain but her smile wasn't because of the female, he quickly realized. Her ropes were about to come undone. With aggravation Sasuke rematerialized right in front of her, invading her personal space enough to make her take a step back frightened. TenTen sighed and held out her hands for him to retie the knot which he didn't do. She glared at him but he showed no threat staring at her. "We're stopping. Tie them to a tree."

"But we're only an hour from a cave." Suigetsu whined.

"Then go if you must. But we are stopping here."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Jugo and TenTen jumped from the tree and Suigetsu, cursing followed after.

"Karin."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She replied sweetly jumping to his tree branch and bit her lip with a seductive smirk on her lips, "Black suits you, Sasuke-kun."

He ignored her attitude as he always did. "Are they following?"

"Iie. Haven't felt anyone."

"Good. Keep watch."

"You can trust me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dropped from the branch as Suigetsu roughly threw the two women to the trees hollering. Annoyance was a quick feeling but one he had to ignore. His black eyes moved to the beast staring patiently at him for some instruction it would seem. "Jugo. You can remove these curses?"

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

"Karin. My clothes." The woman hurried into her bag and handed them to him with a blush. "Set up camp." He ordered. Her little mumblings could still be heard as she walked to the clearing a few feet ahead. His black eyes moved to the sword's man, laughing and growling at the unresponsive blonde as he touched her cheek or played with her hair. "Suigetsu. My sword." With a glare of annoyance, Suigetsu pulled if from inside his scabbard and tossed it to Sasuke, kneeling back down in front of Ino. "Get food and firewood."

A sharp bare of his shark teeth. Sasuke slowly, threateningly, extracted his chokuto, looking to his blade before glancing to Suigetsu. The man's hand fastened on his own hilt, ready to pull it.

"Suigetsu." Karin called from far off, "I need your help damn it, stop flirting with that girl! She's half your damn age for kami's sake!"

His knit enraged eyes glared off in her general direction before glancing back to Sasuke. A tight silence between them before his hand fell. "Hai hai hai." He grumbled.

Sasuke watched the man slaunder off before slipping his blade back inside its cover. His hand encompassed it a moment longer, reluctant to release his weapon. Softly he set it on the ground before him to remove the upper portion of his kimono, barring his cursed covered skin to the open air. He looked down upon himself, disgusted of the ordeal he put his body through just for simple information. He couldn't imagine how much weaker he had gotten or how badly these curses had effected his chakra. He could feel his inner well unbalanced and totally screwed. He grit his teeth. To know that all of that torture had been for absolutely nothing!

Sasuke laid upon his stomach, his gaze to the two women tired uncomfortably against the tree. His brows knit with aggravation upon seeing bleeding and swelling cuts upon their skin. Either Suigetsu had wrapped them too tight, or they were struggling needlessly. Both cases angered him.

Their eyes had been on him. Wide in their shock of his defiled skin covered in black scriptures. But upon him catching their gaze they now hung their head soundless.

"Ready, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hai." Jugo's gigantic hand rested upon his back and with a quick tighten of muscle, the shock wave shoved itself inside his body ripping into his archive of his pores. The pain, however unbearable and gruesome, was barely felt as he stared out at nothing.

His thoughts returned to Naruto and Sakura and the brief battle that required his harsh exit from their world. It hadn't been betrayal that he had read on either of their faces. That was an emotion he had expected and been ready for. Naruto still had a bit of that feeling but there was another. Understanding. They both let him go with understanding.

His hands fisted at his side. Any onlooker would think that it was pain making him do so which was fine. No one need to know his thoughts.

Sasuke closed his eyes, berating himself for ever returning. For ever giving them closure. He'd much rather them pine and mope about his departure. Let them wallow in their self pity and self doubt. That way, with time, hate would manifest and no longer would they desire his return.

But understanding him? As if giving him their permission to leave again? As if they were any type of friend to him? Understanding him, because in their minds, one day he would come back.

Kami, no matter what he does they just can't let go of him! It was the biggest frustration next to not finding his monstrous brother. Years they chase after him, years they hope and pray for his return. Why? They were not his family, they mean nothing! So why!

Because of love? Because of that pathetic and grotesque emotion? That had no meaning to him and it never would. For them to ever think that it did is ridiculous and insulting.

Love. He will teach them just what love means. He will find Itachi, a brother he had _loved_ with his entire still beating heart and he will murder him in cold blood and teach them just what love is to him.

--

AGain, I know that last bit from last chapter was suppose to be this chapter but i didn't realize how long the chapter was.

Next Chapter will be out in a couple of days so be ready for it :)


	21. Monster

**Author's Note**: Just a little FYI--I don't know team Hebi character's at all so I'll probably be way off on their character profile. So forgive me. And I think I exaggerated Sasuke's power a bit and by a bit i mean--alot! I hardly doubt he can slow time. If he could- that would make him way hotter. Anyways.

**Chapter 21-Monster**

_So it's come to this, my loneliness, my broken heart cries out. The tears that you caused, you had the world in your hands, you threw it all away. I wish you could change, I wish you could change yourself, turn it inside out. But inside I know you just kill and you kill and you kill…_

_--_

Sakura was still at the river's edge. The moon was too low to see but the light it gave off was bright enough for her to watch the water flowing gently in the river. It was cold, her body shivering and her breath visible as she breathed through chattering teeth. She wrapped her arms around herself to somehow give her comfort but she knew it was useless.

A whine came from behind and Akamaru sauntered up laying behind her to give her some warmth from his fur coat. She smiled and leaned back into him, looking up to spot Kiba looking down at her. But it was sympathy he was giving and that made her turn away.

Kiba sat next to her with a sigh, "We're going to get them back, aren't we?"

Her response was stretched by the silence and he watched her with his diamond eyes, studying, trying to figure out her hushed thoughts. She was calm, serene, was she stared at the full moon, untroubled by her teammate's departure. It was an expression that bothered him the most. "His curses won't allow him to travel very far. I bet they're setting up camp right now."

"When do we leave?"

"Iie. I want to go alone." Akamaru growled at that response. She smiled and snuggled deeper against him. "I don't want a fight. Just me is less intimidating."

"You'll come back, won't you?"

Sakura stiffened. "Of course." She responded instantly. Even though her heart told her different. She was quick to reassure him. "It's not him anymore. I know that, you know I know that."

He sighed through his nose and turned away to watch the stars, saying nothing to her blunt lie.

"How's Hinata?"

"Broke a few ribs but she's fine. She used her own chakra to help with the pain."

"I can help you know."

"She doesn't want you to waste your chakra. Incase something bad happens…" He stopped himself.

Incase something bad happens. Everyone else seemed to think that Sasuke was capable of hurting others. But Sakura didn't think so. She believed Naruto was right about him. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

Yet still…she quickly saw the flash of his chokuto going through Naruto's heart. Sasuke's face had been unresponsive and uncaring as the blood poured down and created a puddle at their feet. And she was also reminded so strongly of their own battle and his stab wounds to her own body.

That however, was different, she told herself. They were his teammates, he knew their strength and weaknesses inside and out just as they knew his.

Sakura's brows knit as she suddenly realized she knew nothing of his weaknesses, nor apparently of his strengths. Naruto's voice came back to her, 'Do think Kabuto was right? Do you think we don't know the real Sasuke?'

Mentally, she shook her head. It didn't matter to her. Not anymore. She was in love with him. And somehow, nothing mattered more than that.

--

Shikamaru pulled back his hair and quickly wrapped the band around it. He looked over at Choji who stood next to him, but no food was occupying his hand like usual. This may be a stressful situation but nothing would satisfy the over sized ninja at the moment. Shikamaru whispered, "No fighting. Just grab and go." Choji nodded once.

"What's going on?" Temari stepped in through the entrance, stalling at their stance. Shikamaru shot a glance to Choji and he quickly walked out of the tent, shutting the flap behind him. "Iie." She quickly shook her head with hidden rage, gritting her teeth. "You are not going." He stuck his hands in his pockets allowing her to finish her rant. "It's too dangerous. Besides, you heard what Naruto said. You can't. He'll kill you, Shikamaru. That kid is not your friend anymore."

"Tch. He was never my friend." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, the very implication upsetting him.

"She's fine where she is. He said he wouldn't hurt her."

"Trusting the enemy?" he shook his head grabbing his pack off the ground.

"What if you go and he sees you? He'll kill her."

Shikamaru lifted his eyes to her, "I'll take my chances. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"It was an order."

"It was a stupid order, given by a leader that wants to protect _him_. Ino is my teammate. I won't leave her there."

"It's more then that."

Shikamaru huffed in annoyance, "I do not have time for this now." He stepped around her, being as cold and callous as possibly, he knew. But with Ino in the enemy's hands, he didn't have time to be careful of anyone's feelings. It was too much damn trouble.

Temari turned before he could exit, "If you go, I'll tell."

He stalled turning around to face her. "She's my teammate, Temari. If it were you I would be doing the same damn thing."

"That's suppose to make me feel better? That you treat her the same way you treat me?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"How am I acting?"

"Like a jealous little girl."

Temari set her jaw tight, her cheek muscles clenching at his admission. She hands fisted at her side, keeping herself back from punching him. She straightened her spine. "You go and we're over."

"And now you're making me choose?" He said this with a bitter smile, a small chuckle mocking her. "Would you be acting this way if it was Choji that was taken? Because I know I would be. I'm going after her not because of any other reason then the one I have already given you. She's my teammate. While I'm gone, get over it." He didn't look back.

--

Sakura watched Naruto through the darkness of the trees. The full moon allowed her to see his miserable expression and though she would give anything to go to him, to help him escape the terrible thoughts the monster inside him was no doubt causing, she stayed hidden. The blame she felt had been too unbearable for the past hour. She could no longer take it. She was going to save Ino and TenTen.

Sakura knew when Naruto finds out where she's heading, he was going to feel very betrayed. But she had to. She had to leave without telling him. All she wanted to do was go and get Ino and TenTen back, no battles, no threats, just to get her friends. She wouldn't be able to do that if Naruto knew her decision. He would detain her for whatever reason. Why he wasn't going after Sasuke himself still confused her and angered her so she would take it upon herself to get them back.

Neji dropped down behind her and she caught his gaze. He said nothing, needing nothing to say. His lavender eyes white in the moonlight showed no emotion or thought but she knew him better then that. She smiled softly, sorrowfully and nodded.

When she took a step forward Shikamaru and Choji revealed themselves from behind the trees. With a heavy sigh she nodded. There was nothing she could do to deny them either.

They disappeared quickly.

--

After an hour and a half of being wrapped around a tree, Ino was getting restless. She observed with narrowed eyes as the three members of the group ate their dinner, yet the giant name Jugo had recently been tied to a tree after removing all curses from Sasuke's body except for one. She sighed exasperated, "I can't believe I got caught." Ino complained, hanging her head in shame, whimpering when her stomach growled hungrily.

"You?" TenTen growled, "I've never been caught. At least it's nothing new to you."

"You still think you're so great after all these damn years."

"I am."

Ino snorted, "Whatever. I could kick your ass any day."

"Who are you trying to impress? The guy you pathetically worship isn't here."

"I don't worship him."

"Oh, come off it. You go around wearing that sickening little outfit. How old are you? Wear some damn clothes, for kami's sake. Nobody wants to see that."

"You're such a prude, you and Neji are perfect for each other."

"Shut your mouth, Kyapi. At least I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, he's a real winner."

"Onna, Damere." The sword wielder was laughing in hysterics as he walked up to them, circling like prey. "A little cat fight, is it?" He chuckled, knelling in front of the blonde. "What's the problem, gorgeous?"

Ino smirked, "I'm perfectly fine." Her eyes connected with him and instantly her jutsu was whispered off her lips, too silent for the man to figure out what she was doing until he felt himself drop to the floor. Ino snapped open the man's eyes, completely taking over his body.

"Suigetsu?" Questioned a female from afar.

"I'm fine. This ama just tripped me." He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the narrowed eyes of Sasuke. He kicked her body, "Baka onna." He gripped a knife to her throat, "You try that again and I'll rip you apart." He walked around the other side of the tree and looked down at TenTen, "Don't you try nothing either, Debu." TenTen narrowed her eyes in malice but felt the knife drop between her legs.

He took a seat, glaring at Sasuke and his counterpart. "Aho." Karin shook her head, before flipping her head to the other side, along with her personality, "Would you like some tea, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke ignored the transaction. Ino couldn't perform her mind jutsus without her hands. There was nothing to worry about. The female beside him took his mind away from his thoughts and he glared, "Go get more wood." He demanded, sending her far from his presence. He could only stand her voice for a certain amount of time. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, Jugo was chained up and sleeping. The giant had missed him apparently and had not slept for days on end. No matter that the thing was a destructive killing machine, Jugo was capable of acting just like a child sometimes. It was an odd thing, to be missed.

The familiar chill of a blade to his throat stalled Sasuke from eating further. He rolled his black eyes up the length of the sword to find Suigetsu glaring down at him, "Let them go, Sasuke."

"Since when do I ever take orders from you. Ino." He flicked his chopsticks with just a tense of his fingers and it embedded swiftly into 'Ino's' shoulder.

The man smiled however, "I learned quite a few tricks. I don't even feel it anymore. You can kill this body and I'll be just fine."

"What if I kill your body then?" The 'Ino's' eyes widened, snapping his eyes to the tree. Sasuke was there with a knife to her throat, unamused. 'Ino' looked back down to where his sword still hung in the air, but the body of Sasuke was no longer there.

"An illision?"

Sasuke smirked, "I learned quiet a few tricks myself."

"Kuso." He groaned, coming back over to stand before Ino's body. "Well, that was plan A." With a quick shift, Ino came back inside herself allowing the unconscious body of Suigetsu to drop. Upon which the man promptly woke, glaring and panting obscenities. She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Time for plan B!" TenTen announced , cutting through all the wires that held her place.

Sasuke only smirked wider at this. They sure were trying. He wasn't even going to kill them and here they were fighting for their lives. Well, why not take in all of their fighting skills. He blinked swiftly allowing his Sharingan to take over.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin's voice sounded as she trampled through the trees, "They're coming!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and with one slid of his foot he was behind TenTen, his chokuto slid from his scabbard and he had it pointed at her back, one hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

Suigetsu grabbed Ino's foot before she could run away and lifted her with a knife to her already damaged throat. He backed up to be beside Sasuke. "They are a persistent bunch aren't they.

"It's only four." Karin announced, detaching Jugo from the tree and running to take her stance beside Sasuke

They dropped down, not bothering a sneak attack. Sasuke tightened, analyzing the four that now stood in front of him. No visible weapons and no chakra building. It was plainly obvious they were not looking for a battle. Which just upset him more.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when Naruto didn't show his face. He glanced at Karin, "This is it?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered gently, trying her hardest not to seem threatening. It was particular hard to do with her two best friends being held in such a dangerous position. "We just want them back. We don't care about our mission. We're not here to fight. Just give us them back. We'll leave you alone, I swear it."

"You should have stayed away." Sasuke growled, narrowing his black eyes as he glared at Sakura from over TenTen's head. His nails dug into the woman's shoulder, keeping her struggling body steady and pressed the tip of his blade more threateningly into her back. Hurting her was the only way to hurt Sakura. He hated how she was treating him so friendly, as if she knew he wouldn't kill them where they stood. Again, it was that damned _love_ that blinded her.

How to damage that love?

"Please. Don't." Sakura whispered momentarily catching Tenten's nervous gaze. The woman's brown eyes darted from her to Neji and then back again, silently begging them to do something but no one moved, too still with fear.

"Who does this ama think she is?" Karin growled viciously. Her red eyes blinked from Sakura to Sasuke. She narrowed her gaze dangerously. Karin took a step forward to rip out the woman's hair.

"Stay back!" Sasuke bit warning her with a quick glance. He moved his eyes back to Sakura. It was then that it hit him. A way to destroy whatever connection she still felt. A way to prove that he was no longer what she once knew. "You can have them. Sakura. But let's test that love of yours." He smirked though it faded instantly as he shoved his sword straight through.

Neji's eyes widened, TenTen was looking to him, her mouth agape, seemingly mindless to the bloody metal point that was in front of their connected gaze. A half a beat and she sucked in a violent breath of air when the sword was swiftly yanked from her.

Suigetsu had taken that as a silent demand and with just a flick of his wrist, slashed Ino's throat. Shikamaru and Choji's eyes dilated in their shock, breathless and lifeless when blood splashed out and splatter the dirt floor.

Sasuke's group vanished from existed.

Both the females' bodies dropped to their knees. Ino's hands quickly covered her severed neck, blood was soaking the ground before her, the only inclination to her brain that something was wrong besides the fact that she was unable breath. Shikamaru and Choji jumped to her side, cradling her as they laid her down, speaking words of comfort even though they were beyond hope and could only thing of her impending death.

Neji caught TenTen before the rest of her body hit the floor. He held her tight in a moment of weakness but hurried to lay her on her back. Her body was shaking from fear and a hand grasped tightly to his arm. Her white shirt was quickly soaking up the blood, matching the color of her pants. In desperation Neji pushed his hands down on her stomach to try to stop the bleeding but it was then he realized how pointless it was. Whatever didn't seep out the front, poured the hole in the back. Her hand rested on his and his eyes lifted. She was questioning from the look in her eyes, 'What about the baby.'

He activated his eyes instantly and searched.

Sakura was motionless.

She would have been completely unfazed, if it had been just one. She would have been able to save, just one.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Ino's injury was most severe in the time it would take for her to die. But TenTen was with child, she needed immediate care. How to chose between two most important friends, whose lives meant the same amount to her?

She shook her head, Tsuande's voice was shouting at her. Ino was most severe. She would be able to save both of them. She was capable of saving both of them. She would just have to hurry.

Sakura ran to Ino, ripping her gloves away and clearing her mind with ease. Her hands were on her neck, glowing green with chakra. Her heart raced but she paid no mind to it. It would take a whole minute: thirty seconds to cut off the blood flow, thirty seconds to repair the damage. Ino's eyes were staring fearfully wide at her, begging her silently to save her life. The lack of breathe was taking it's toll, and soon all oxygen would be cut off to her organs. But Sakura would not let that happen. She pushed harder, shoving her healing power in the wound.

The moment Ino took a deep panicked breath, Sakura's chakra ended and she rushed to TenTen. Sakura dropped to her knees, making a sickening, chilling splash in the bloody mud beneath her. Her glowing hands pushed through the blood that was gushing and she shoved her power in the hole. Since this went straight through, it would take much longer to repair. Ino's had been more life-threatening, but TenTen's was by far the worst out of the two with the damage that had been done.

As she worked, her mind got sidetracked. Her eyes went to TenTen and the fear that was present was not because she might die. But because of the child growing inside of her.

The child, that was not growing anymore.

Sakura took her eyes guilty away. She had never been taught how to fix something like that. True she had been there watching and helping other women give birth and helped performed the necessary procedures for all types of complications. But never a stab wound.

Either way, it was too late.

Maybe it was seeing the guilt that flashed across her face, or the loss of blood, but TenTen was unable to keep consciousness anymore.

That sent panic into Sakura's heart. She pushed harder. Sweat poured down her face, her healing palms was sucking the life out of her. Two fatal wounds, within seconds of each other, a dangerous complication on everyone's life, including her own. But she pushed her strength through, forcing her energy to continue no matter the impact it would have on her.

Tears and sweat intermingled and she could feel Neji's eyes on her, saying all the things he couldn't. 'Save her' they were whispering, begging. But failure was coming up fast. TenTen's lifeforce was fading. Too much blood, to little power. Sakura felt a sob rise in her throat.

Ino suddenly dropped unceremonious to her knees on the opposite. Shikarmaru and Choji had helped her over and even knelled with her to help. Her shaking hands, soaked with her own blood, pressed down upon Sakura's. The woman's emerald eyes shot up and met Ino's smile. "You're not about to give up, are ya?" Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. But Sakura heard her and her eyes widened when Ino pushed her chakra through her hands to help the healing. How the woman could still have any power left was beyond her but she was so grateful for the help, she smiled weakly in appreciation and tears spilled over.

Together it took them less then five minutes for the wound to heal. Sakura felt the woman's heart beat and looked to Neji, nodding to him. He shifted his eyes to TenTen as if to see if she had awaken even though he knew what a long shot that would have been.

Ino smiled but her strength was all but gone, along with all the blood loss, she was incapable of staying awake any longer. She collapsed but Shikamaru grabbed a hold of her before she could fall.

"Take them quickly back to camp."

Neji carefully lifted TenTen, cradling her in his arms. Blood soaked him and dripped along the floor as he slowly walked behind Shikamaru. Choji was the one that stayed behind. "Do you need help, Sakura-san?"

She shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'll follow in a minute." He nodded and vanished.

Her hands caught herself before she could collapsed on the floor and panted with great severity. Her whole body was trembling and tears were dripping off her nose, mixing with the blood that soaked the ground. Her eyes shut in her fear.

Had she just witnessed that? Had Sasuke just done that?

She sobbed loudly but quickly sucked it back in, afraid someone might just hear.

Sasuke had tried to kill TenTen. A woman he barely knew. A person that was not his teammate or his friend. A stranger that meant nothing to him. It was action Sakura did not believe he could commit.

Her heart was breaking again. The light that she had seen earlier in the cell with him was now a pitch black hole. The confusion, the hesitation, the truth; had it all been her imagination? Had it been just her hope that caused such reaction?

She had wanted so desperately to see the Sasuke that she had once loved that she must have manipulated this man into him.

The flash of his sword blinded her again and she clenched tight her eyes to get it from her sight. Disgust was filing her stomach and the smell of blood was only making it that much worse. Everything was that much worse.

How could she lie to herself? How could she pretend? She had been so adamant when Naruto got stabbed that it was not the real Sasuke. Why had she changed her mind so completely to be as crushed as she was now? How could she allow her heart to be taken so easily again! How could she love a man who was no different from Orochimaru?

--

Sasuke flew through the trees, his eyes going to the corner of his socket but he dared not look back. Not with the others watching him. He could not appear weak. He needed their presence to find Itachi. If they thought him weak they would betray him, which would mean he'd have to kill them. And then he would have to find new recruits. Which was a big setback. Meaning he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let them know his thoughts. Sakura could save them. He knew it. He knew her limits from the battle he had with her.

Karin's laughter was distracting him and his eyes switched over to her in annoyance. "That was absolutely brilliant. Sasuke-sama you are the most magnificent villain." She smiled flirtatiously in his direction. He narrowed his eyes. She knew something he did not.

It was Suigetsu who questioned, "What makes him so damn evil?" He jealousy glared at him.

"Should I tell or should you?" Karin looked at him but he ignored her, not giving her the surprise of having no clue as to what she was talking about. "That female Sasuke-sama stabbed was with child!" She laughed hysterically, smiling like a damned fool.

"Nani." Sasuke gripped the branch beneath him, stalling himself in going forward. The crew was unprepared but stopped at the next branch they hit and looked back at him. "Kuso!" He bit, back flipping and swinging his body around landing on the branch behind him. He was now facing away from his crew. "Go ahead. We will meet at the south entrance of the cave."

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Go now," He bit pushing himself off the limp nearly breaking it with his strength. He dashed from branch to branch, dodging and dipping underneath here and there before dropping to the earth. He peaked out from behind a tree trunk. Only to find her there.

His presence was felt he was sure of it for she pushed up off her hands and slowly stood on shaking legs, while wiping the tears from her face with the side of her sleeves, almost displaying her blood soaked hands as she did so. Her back was to him. "I deserve…" She whispered, straightening herself to stare out ahead of her, still not looking back at him. "To know, if you did that on purpose." She turned to him finally, caring not about the tears that still held in her orbs.

He revealed himself, unsure of what he was doing. "Will it make you stop chasing after me if I said hai."

"Iie." She smiled harshly, "In fact I'd devote my life to it."

"I did not know."

Her eyes looked away. "I need to believe you."

"You understand nothing." He stated with a bit of disappointment but otherwise unbothered, turning his back to walk away.

"I understand, you're need for revenge. I understand, your pain. Sometimes, when I think hard about it, I even understand why you left." She grit her teeth but it was only to hold her tears back. Her eyes were too involved with the blood she stood in. "But tell me you kill to gain power, and I will never understand that!"

Her voiced echoed in the emptiness of the forest and he stalled for a moment, turning his head slightly to the side, "I kill when I need to."

"What does that mean!" She begged, a tear fell, betraying her and she wiped it away with contempt. "If you are the same. As Orochimaru, I will fight you here," She whipped out a kunai, "now, and kill you."

Sasuke turned to her, glancing down at her blade with no emotion in his gaze. "With what strength? You can barely stand."

"With my will. Do not underestimate me, Sasuke. I have proven more then enough times that I am worthy of your attention. Help me understand. I'm begging you. I want to help you, with all my heart. But I won't help this. I won't help you become a monster."

He shook his head, "You haven't changed." he bit disgust. "You are still as naïve as you were when I left. There is no good and evil, Sakura. There is all that shit in between. I am not who you and Naruto want me to be, but I am not a murderer." He jumped to the trees and did not look back.

--

Naruto paced the floor before the fire, his eyes were bulging red with the power of the fox and with each turn the cloak was beginning to grow. He didn't know what to do. They were gone. Gone for an hour before anyone even fucking noticed. He gripped his blond hair in aggravation. There was no way to catch up, no way to stop them, no matter how fast he had gotten. He begged that Sasuke would prove to be the man he knew him to be and spare their lives.

The rest of the group looked on anxiously, they were all prepared to leave, all they waited for was the signal their leader needed to give. But yet he did not.

Hinata stepped ahead, her hand reaching out hoping to calm the blond boy, for his power was getting too dangerous. His tail was slowly developing and she knew better then to let it continue. But he whipped around with his teeth barred and his red eyes staring at her dangerously. She jumped back in fear and Akamaru came up in front of her, baring his teeth protectively.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself. He needed to act like a leader. He couldn't dwell on the unnecessary things. He had to go after them. He had to fight against Sasuke and finally put an end to both their lives. His lids pulled back to reveal his blue orbs shining in apology. Hinata meekly smiled.

Movement behind him and his fox power was back, rising within but it disappeared seeing Choji and Shikamaru step through the darkness with Ino in his arms. "What happened?" Hinata whimpered, everyone following after her to catch a glimpse.

Dry blood had soaked her entire body and her face was pale, almost lifeless. Shikamaru knew it must have been an awful sight. "She's fine. She's just tired." He mumbled. Hinata hurried to pull out a sleeping bag to allow him to rest her in.

Neji came next and Lee was by his side feeling the woman's cheek, making sure she was alive and well. "How is she? Is the baby all right?" He quickly set up a mat beside Ino and helped Neji place her in it, feeling along her stomach as if trying to feel the baby inside. Neji did not meet Lee's gaze, it was not his place to tell him and besides he doubted that he was capable of saying such words.

"Where's Sakura?" Kiba questioned, hopping on Akamaru to go to her. But she fell through the trees and landed roughly on her feet, falling momentarily to her knee but straightening weakly. Naruto and Kiba instantly went to her side but she pushed them away.

"I'm fine." She assured but she only walked a few more steps before she collapsed. Kiba caught her before she hit the floor and Hinata hurried to put another sleeping bag out beside TenTen.

Naruto stood, staring down at three female's with fisted hands at his side. Sasuke had left them alive. He had proved again that he was not killing anyone. Wasn't that a good thing?

Before he could control it, he smashed his fist in Shikamaru's face, back-kicking Choji, and shoving a kunai right against Neji's throat. The man looked at him, emotionless. "You disobey me again, I will kill you." The power of the fox was building inside him, forcing rage to stretched its wings.

He closed his eyes, taking his knife away and shoving it into his thigh. The pain shoved the anger from his heart and the cloak disappeared. He panted, seeing finally without the constant shade of madness dwelling in his orbs. He looked around, everyone was staring at him, fearing him. Naruto gripped his heart before taking off into the woods.

* * *

:( No more baby. Bummers, huh? I didn't like it either but once I had it down i just couldn't change it. Don't be too mad.

Hope you guys are seeing More and More of my Sakura-Sasuke, many people weren't sure if it was going to be that type of fic but i made it work. Man already chapter 22 is coming up--and here I thought i would be half way done by now and I"m not even close. Hope you guys stick with it :) thanks for your support


	22. Halo

So I know this chapter is way short, and I will hopefully have a new chapter up really soon. I just felt that it needed to end there. So sorry but I hope you like it :)

**Chapter 22 -- Halo**

There's an anchor around my heart, Dragging me down, Beneath the waves in silence I fall. There's a halo above my head Spinning me 'round' Cause I don't know if I'm alive or dead

--

Waking had not been the easiest thing for Sakura to do. It wasn't so much that her body was against it but her mind that was keeping her shut in her dream world. It was here she could pretend that she hadn't seen Sasuke shove his sword through TenTen, here she could pretend that Ino's throat had never been cut, and it was here she could pretend that neither had been her fault.

But as with all sleep, waking was inevitable.

Tears pulled at her eyes as she realized what horrible news she would have to give Neji and TenTen. Her heart beat faster and her breath came heavy thinking of a pathetic way to apologize. And despite how much she desired forgiveness, she knew she did not deserve it.

Sakura knew what Sasuke had been capable of. He pierced Naruto's heart without on ounce of remorse. Yet she had gone to him blindly and with ignorance clouding her rationality.

She had been stupid. She had crossed a line somewhere. She had mistaken herself. She thought that just because Sasuke was still the same, that he would still act the same. As confusing as that thought was, it was utterly and completely wrong. He had to prove to himself and to others he was a heartless, soulless bastard.

Though she knew better and though her feelings for Sasuke hadn't been altered by his actions, she was in no position to think about him. There was too much damage that had to be dealt with.

A whine and a cold nose pressed to her cheek. Akamaru sneezed and then licked the tears from her face. "I'm okay." She whispered patting his head. The tears however told him she was lying and he whined again scooting closer. The exhaustion of last night over took her and her arms wrapped tight around his neck to bury her face into his fur, seeking comfort, "Oh Akamaru, what have I done?"

"Sakura." Kiba's voice filtered through her sniffles. "You alright?"

"Hai." She mumbled without pulling her face away. "Is TenTen awake?"

"Iie. What happened? Neji and Lee, Choji and Shikamaru, none of them have exited their tent. No one's talking."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well someone's got to. None of us like being kept in the dark. I brought you breakfast. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You used up all of your chakra, Sakura. You need to eat."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Down by the lake. He won't talk to anyone either. He's pretty pissed off. We all are. I thought you said you weren't going to fight. How could you think you could take Sasuke on your own?"

"Please, Kiba."

"I know. You don't want to talk about it." Akamaru whipped his head with a growl. But with a snap of the fingers the animal pulled reluctantly away from Sakura, whining as he did so and slandered to Kiba's side, laying down beside him. Sakura's bloodshot eyes rose over to him. He sat a few feet away, her food set in front of him. He's frustration and anger was prevailing upon his brows as he gazed down at her. "You and Naruto have got to stop living in your fantasy world. Sasuke is not your friend, he's not your teammate. He's Konoha's enemy and that makes him your enemy."

Kiba seemed to cut himself off. Maybe it was her tears, or the washed blood that still stained her hands as she covered her distressed face but he stalled. He closed his eyes sighing out brutally, trying to rid himself of all of his rage.

"He came back." She whispered through her hands. "He came back to help."

"Help what?"

Her hands fell and she curled tighter into a ball underneath her covers, hugging her pillow. "With TenTen. He knows how to heal. He saw me heal and he knows how. He was going to help."

"Or finish the job." The depress of her eyebrows stopped him once again. He was causing her pain, something he was certainly not used to doing. With a little self-cajoling he pushed himself on his hands and knees and laid out beside her, resting a hand on her arm soothingly. "Gomen. You had a terrible night. I usually don't try to make it worse but I am completely frustrated and angry with myself for letting you go. For Neji and Choji and Shikamaru going, without the rest of us. And for not knowing what transpired. But I guess it will have to wait." He moved and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. Will you please eat?" She nodded weakly and he hurriedly received it and pushed into her hands. "After this, I think it will be best if you go talk to Naruto. He's really out of it."

--

With Akamaru at her side, helping her keep steady, Sakura was able to make it to the river bank. She tired easily with all of her chakra drained but she no longer felt so sick now that some food rested in her stomach.

Naruto sat on the grassy floor, legs spread and bent with his arms resting over his knees staring blinding at the running water.

Their footsteps alerted him of her presence and he stiffened noticeably but did not turn to greet her. Sakura leaned down and smiled trying to catch his gaze but when he allowed her eyes to match his, her smile dropped nearly instantly. He turned away.

She had never been on the receiving end of his disappointment. It was an almost unbearable feeling.

Sakura roughly sat down but finding the words that needed to be said was impossible with the massive headache she woke with. And with the ever present tragedy she had to tell still in the forefront of her mind, she was incapable of finding why exactly she was here and not standing in front of TenTen's tent.

"You left." Sakura's green eyes flitted over to him. He stared prominently at the water. "You left and you didn't tell me."

She was going to be defensive. There had been a reason she had gone. And though that reason had been somewhat stained by the fatal wounds inflicted on her friends, she was able to find it as long as she was defending. "I didn't go there for a fight, Naruto. I went there to get them back."

"You went against my orders, Sakura." Her emerald eyes widened at his harshness and she blinked several times in bafflement. "I told you not to go."

"I couldn't leave them. Personally, I never knew you to give up like you did."

"I did it for a reason."

"What reason? Why didn't you go after Sasuke?"

His blue gaze turned to her suddenly, "I knew what he was capable of." There was shame as he admitted such a sentence. "And I was not about to sacrifice anyone."

"You told me he wouldn't hurt them." She lifted her water-filled eyes. "You told me they were safe."

"And they would have been. If you hadn't gone after them."

Blame. He blamed her for everything.

And yet somehow, it was different from what she blamed herself for. It was her fault TenTen and Ino were injured. Her fault that there was no longer a life growing.

But what Naruto pinned on her, was Sasuke's actions.

Her eyes widened at that. All this time she thought she had been alone thinking Sasuke had been altered in some horrible way and here Naruto thought the very same. He had just been going about it a different way then her.

"You're protecting him." She whispered. "You're protecting him from himself. All this time, you were saying he wouldn't hurt anyone, you meant he wouldn't hurt anyone as long as he wasn't pushed. You were protecting him." Naruto stood but she didn't stop, "You were trying to give him no reason to hurt anyone, to save him."

And all this time, she had been pushing Sasuke. She wanted to prove what a monster he had become, only to realize that he wasn't one at all.

Yet again, Naruto proved to be the better person. He had such faith in Sasuke it was sickening, how jealous she was.

She smiled and shook her head, "Believe it or not, but I understand that." Sakura looked up to him, his back facing her, rigid and stiff.

"Not anymore." He whispered

"Nani?"

"Next time I see Sasuke, I will kill him."

"Naruto you can't, there's something--"

"Weren't you the one telling me before all of this, that he changed? Well, I agree with you now. Sakura-chan, I have to kill him. It's the only way you and everyone else will be safe."

"Naruto, I'm telling you, you're right. I was wrong. you don't have to--"

Naruto swung around, his eyes filled with blood of his bijuu. He barred his teeth and growled dangerous, "If I can't leave you, you can't leave me. I will protect you, Sakura-chan and everyone else from him. He's my enemy now." With that admission, Naruto fled to the trees.

Sakura's brows knit in sadness as her eyes searched for him. She wanted to explain how Sasuke had come back. She wanted him to know that Sasuke was the same man, if not a better man, then before.

But her mind and heart stopped her. Naruto was not a priority despite this new turn of events. She needed to go to Neji and TenTen.

Yet that little thought fastened tears to her eyes. There was so much blame but it wasn't as much sorrow as there was guilt. Because still, even as she took step for camp, her thoughts returned to Sasuke. And how he had come back.

--

Neji was unblinking and unmoving, staring intensely upon the still sleeping form of TenTen. His legs were tucked up under him, and his hands were fisted upon his knees. He sat such a way for the past ten hours, waiting patiently it would seem to any outsider but inside, he was pounding at the walls of insanity.

"Neji, let's go eat huh? You didn't eat breakfast but at least try lunch." Lee begged sitting on the other side of the sleeping woman.

He was begging for nothing. A ninja trains one self to go without eating for days. A few hours is nothing. Lee only wanted to see him move, to hear him talk, to be told that TenTen was just fine and so was the baby.

How to tell lies to a friend?

To pacify, Neji answered, "Bring it here."

Lee smiled brightly, "Alright!" He glanced down at TenTen, touching her hand softly before running from the tent.

He wouldn't eat it. But it made Lee happy momentarily.

Neji didn't take this moment to touch her, to whisper in her ear that he was beside her. She needed no reassurance. She knew where he was if she was at all conscious in her semi-coma.

However, despite his rational thinking and despite the numerous times he had done it, his bloodline limit activated and searched desperately for a signature within TenTen's body.

"Neji-san." Sakura's voice.

He set straight his eyes and continued his stare upon TenTen's face. Light lit her pale features for just a moment before the tent flap closed again. He could see Sakura from the corner of his eye and yet the tears were still the first thing he noticed. She dropped to her knees a bit weekly and bowed till her forehead touched the floor. Her shoulders shook a little which surprised him more then he wanted it to. He didn't need her grief. He had enough of his own at the moment. Her voice filtered through her clenched throat, "The sword was too close. And it caused too much damage."

"I know." He cut her off. Hearing the words would make it all too real. And reality was something he didn't want to face right now.

She popped her head up, filled with fast running tears. His lavender orbs lowered slowly to TenTen's stomach but other then that, nothing else change in stature or in facial expression. "I saw it." He whispered. "For just a moment." A tighten of his fists, "And then I saw it no more."

Her brows depressed and her lip trembled. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face quickly in her thighs, cursing her inner self for being so pathetic and yet only crying that much harder. She needed forgiveness. She needed him to say those words because without them, the guilt would swallow her whole.

"I am sure," He stalled and waited patiently till her cries calmed. Her upper body lifted as she rubbed the tears from her face somewhat childishly. "you didn't come here to show weakness. If forgiveness is what you seek, I hold no blame. On you." Her lids lowered as she looked at the floor. She knew what he was implying. All his blame was directed to the one wielding the sword. "Or, if what you seek is information…" Her eyes widened and snapped to his so brutally he hadn't caught her movement. So he had been right about both. His attention went back to his gaze upon TenTen, it darted to her belly momentarily before it went back to her face. "200 miles to the north, 136 miles to the west. They hide in the caves. If they're still there, I do not know. That is where they were headed."

Her heart clenched in her chest making it almost unbearable to breath. To know that he had seen a part of her she ignored. To know that he knew where her heart was headed even after the brutal tragedy that had faced both of them. She had thought the guilt could not have been any worse, but somehow it demolished the floor right from under her. She lowered her head down in shame. But despite it she whispered, "Arigato"

"You saved her. My debt is repaid."

She stared at his profile with surpressed aw, her gaze grazing every line, every angle and every stiff joint. A poise that a slave sits before a master waiting for the next order. She wondered teasingly if TenTen was his master, even if its not practiced. TenTen is apparently his whole world.. How could anyone be so blind to that?

And to know that she caused such grief for them made her sick to her stomach. She wished to escape her skin and run without once looking back. Sakura bowed, so Neji would not see the disgust that dwelled inside. "Let TenTen know she needs to be careful. Her body is still damaged and I have no more chakra to give to her. When you get Konoha go directly to Tsuande-sama. And please," Her voice shook terribly in her pause, "Tell TenTen, how sorry I am." She stood quickly to leave so as not to disgrace herself anymore then she had.

"Sakura." She stalled not turning to look at him. "If I see him again…"

It was a sentence he need not finish, "You won't." She promised, stepping out just as Lee was running back over.

He smiled brightly at her, "Arigato, Sakura-san. For saving her."

She gave a weak smile and a sniff as he went inside. She rubbed her face leaving behind only a red face and swollen eyes.

Even though, her heart was broken and her soul was damaged. Neji's strength somehow eased her. He forgave her so readily. He didn't even hold blame. Would TenTen?

Sakura eased herself up against a tree. She was going to be like Neji. She was going to stand with the person she loved and not back down. Though Neji hated Sasuke, she knew he wouldn't blame her for leaving either. He would understand. And knowing at least one person wouldn't hold animosity for her departure, was enough to push her forward.

--


	23. You Found Me

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Almost at a hundred comments! Yay, thank you! The story is about to move faster now that we got through Sasuke's Capture Arch. Now's the interesting part. There will be tons of Sasuke and Sakura time now but believe me it's not going to be an easy ride. Itachi is still going to be coming up and then people are going to die--you'll never guess, believe me. So technically the crazy adventure starts now. --I think I've said that a few times already.... OH wELL!

**Chapter 23--You found me**

So, here we are. That's pretty far When you think of where we've been. No going back

--

Neji lifted his eyes just once when Lee rose from his restless slumber. "It's morning. Do you want something to eat?" Neji only dropped his eyes indicating a negative response. The male sighed before hauling himself up and going out the tent.

Morning already. Early morning, around six, just before the sun was rising. He had waited in the same position for the last forty-eight hours only getting up when necessary but never gone for more than a minute. Sleep had come sparsely but it had come with unfathomably dreams. Watching Sasuke's sword pierce her again and again had been a torture he had not yet experienced. He hoped now he was immune. He hoped if it ever happened again in the future he would simple turn his head and not care. Yet he somehow didn't believe that.

Neji's attention snapped to her quickly. There had been movement. She groaned a barely audible sound. He activated his Blood Limit noticing now how bright her chakra signature was. She would be waking instantly. Neji watched her features. Fear was present on her brow and she struggled desperately to open them. His brows knit. She should know that he would be here. She should know there was no place else for him.

Disappointment was strong and reluctantly he reached out and quickly touched her shoulder. Her struggles faltered and her thoughts quieted it seemed. From her chakra she had calmed considerably and now concentrated on opening her eyes.

With much force she pried her lids apart, finding Neji's see through gaze staring down at her. Her brows knit realizing her location inside the tent, safe and wrapped in warm blankets. "What's," She swallowed harshly, her throat so terrible dry, "What's going on? What's happened?"

"What do you remember?"

TenTen sighed, relaxing enough to bring memories to the front of her black mind. "I was taken." Her breath quickened as the nightmare began to unfold. Her hand flew to her stomach, searching for blood, a hole or reminiscent of a stab wound. But all she find was a slight slit above her belly button. "I was stabbed." She whispered, looking to him to see if she remembered right. He just looked at her. And then her eyes widened with brutal realization. She flattened her hand against her stomach, looking down upon it as if to see proof to her theory. She turned her head to him in her panic. His purplish white orbs reflected nothing but it was his silence that told her what her eyes asked. Her lips parted, "It's gone isn't it." TenTen turned her gaze away not waiting for him to nod. She didn't need an answer.

TenTen sat up, holding her other hand to her head, the dizziness almost too much to bare. His voice sounded, "You lost too much blood. You shouldn't move."

_Screw that_, she whispered to herself, throwing off the covers, caring not for her nakedness as she grabbed new clothes from her pack and hastily put them on, while ignoring his voice for her to lay down. "Don't." She whispered when he tried to reach for her. She leaned against the tent, breathing out heavily as the world spun. She slipped her shirt over her, and grabbed her large scroll and again he tried to reach for her, "Don't touch me." She bit harshly, slipping on her sandals and dashing out of the tent. Neji followed her out only to watch her jump up into the trees and vanish.

Lee dropped his food and was about to jump up after her, "Stay." Neji ordered.

"She'll get hurt."

"She'll fight."

"Why is she running? Everything's fine, right?"

"It's fine." Neji reassured turning his back on Lee so the man wouldn't notice a lie.

--

Sakura panted heavily, jumping from tree to tree, her hands touched the snowy ground and she ran with blinding speed. The chilliness of winter's morning air was clogging her chest making it harder to breath but that wouldn't stop her. Every limp was aching, crying, and in agony, but that wouldn't stop her. Her chakra was draining faster with each passing second and she momentarily regretted not waiting for her strength to be one hundred percent, but _that _wouldn't stop her. Fear of hurting her friends, family, and co-workers was clouding her resolve but even that wouldn't stop her.

She has officially left her team, her village, her life.

Sakura felt a smile creep on her face. She was going to be with Sasuke. Finally.

Morning was rising. The forest was unusually quiet but then again, birds had migrated to warmer climate. Snow was a blanket of silence in the woods.

She kept running, despite being two hours away from her unbeknownst teammates. She couldn't sense anyone following her nor did she think anyone would yet, but she couldn't risk it. Neji knew, she couldn't tell if he would exploit her secret or not though she doubted it. He had enough worries.

Tears scratched at her eyes. They were drying in the cold wind quicker then normal. That was her mental excuse however. Her mind was telling her she shouldn't had left till TenTen or Ino had woken. But she had waited an entire day, allowing her chakra to rebuild in the process. Waiting any longer, her chance might have been lost.

She glanced to the corner of her eye socket, a momentarily lapse of judgment and she snapped her eyes forward again, knitting her brows in determination. No backward glances, no second thoughts. This was it. This was her choice.

She hoped Naruto would understand.

---

Rising from unconsciousness has not been a fun thing to do for Ino. But when Shikamaru's and Choji's voices guided her from the blackness of her mind, it was surprisingly the best wake up call. But of course, it had to end. With Temari's voice greeting her, oh so pleasantly.

With what chakra she had left she had made the terrible ache in her throat fade, though her voice still wasn't up to par. After eating just enough to make her teammates go away, she feigned sleep to wallow in her own self pity.

She laid with her back to the entrance, staring at the tarp of the tent, listening to the voices outside and waiting only for Shikamaru's voice.

Ino knew her feelings. She had known she liked Shikamaru for a long time but she had never fully grasped the reason for it. He was lazy, careless, and sarcastic. Everything that she absolutely hated about him. And he wasn't even that cute! For kami's sake.

But when he actually cares, when he's honest and looking at her as he had done while she was dying, all she had wanted was to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to know it if she were to die. She needed that resolve in her life.

Now she was tempted. She wanted to tell him now and throw away any reason not to.

Yet fear was a terrible burdened.

Being denied was not something she could handle well again. It had killed her years earlier and it would no doubt kill her again. But that was not her only fear this time. Temari was cause for concern. Ino had no desire to hurt the woman physically or emotionally. And she knew how deep Temari was. She saw the emotion in her blue eyes. Temari loved Shikamaru and stealing him would break the woman's heart. That's if she could actually steal Shikamaru.

He thought of her as nothing more than a teammate. A teammate. When did that word become so freaking depressing?

Her mind fought her. If Shikamaru hadn't felt anything for her would he had said those plenty of words to her as the blood seeped from her neck? Would he had held her so tight that the pain was momentarily distracted to his hands?

She rolled over, her eyes going to the closed entrance. Should she tell him? Would it ruin their friendship?

Ino sighed, a hand rising to her neck, a finger running across the disturbing puffed skin of her scarred neck.

What right did she have to come between Temari and Shikamaru? They were both happy. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't a good reason. Jealousy, wasn't a good reason either. Could she actually admit that she loved Shikamaru? Sure, she was convinced when she was dying that she did but did she really? Does she love him enough to ruin everything?

"Ino." His voice annoyed her and she sighed to prove it. Ino sat up as he stepped inside the tent, a smirk was on his lips as he spotted her. "You should come out and hang with us."

She rolled her eyes and yet was surprised by the gesture. The fact that he even remembered she was here with Temari around was amazing in and of itself. Ino mentally scoffed. There she goes again, feeling sorry for herself. "I'm fine." her voice was a bit harsh and his smile slowly faded in response.

"You haven't come out since you woke up. You won't let anyone see you. I know what this is about." Her heart raced in her chest and she stared at him wide when he knelled down in front of her. She could swear it was written all of her face and he had finally read the markings. "This is about your neck." His finger ran across the line. Ino brutally pulled back stiffly and promptly zipped up her tank top, so very self conscious at the moment. "No one will care, Ino."

She scoffed, standing and walking the two feet away before coming to the tent wall. "This isn't about that." She gripped her thigh length hair over her shoulder to give her betraying hands something to play with.

"What then?" He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood too.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Why don't you go back out there. I'm sure Temari is waiting for you." The bitterness sounded all too sharp and she silently berated herself for allowing such feelings to reveal itself.

"Ahh." He chuckled lightly, "You jealous finally?"

"Iie!" She quickly screamed, facing him with narrowed eyes. "Jealous of what! Her? As if! 'Finally,' like you knew I would be jealous--Which I'm NOT!"

Shikamaru tried to hide his smile but he was unsuccessful. Knowing her as well as he did he figured it was only a matter of time before she got upset about not being the only girl in his life. She wasn't jealous because she had feelings for him, she definitely didn't have feelings for him, but she liked being his 'one and only'. Shikamaru stepped forward, and Ino stiffened looking up at him, hating the height advantage he had over her. "I'll tell you something, but you can't tell her, or she'll probably break up with me." Ino silently scoffed, (how tragic that would be.) "After you were taken, Choji and I had already decided to come after you. I told her, and she told me to choose. Between you and her." Ino narrowed her eyes wondering where he was going with this. When she didn't figure it out, Shikamaru rolled his eyes whispering 'Mendokuse' under his breath. "I came didn't I?" He forced out in annoyance.

Ino eyes dilated and widened when the realization of it all hit her. He had chosen her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, excitement filled each breath and a smile soon found its way on her lips. But it was only short lived as the words 'probably break up with me' echoed in her ear, knocking down all her happiness with the confusion that took over it. "But you guys are still together?"

"Well, she kind of took back her statement. She understands that teammates come first. She's just a bit jealous of you." (Teammates), Ino sighed and her gaze fell to the floor. But his voice filled her again as his footsteps went toward the exit, "Now you got something you can hold above her head. Only in your mind of course." He was gone when she looked up to him.

No matter that those two were still together, her heart pounded hard in her chest with exhilaration. He was telling her something that she should have known already. She would always be first. She would always come before Temari just on the basis that she was his teammate, and maybe even because she had been his first girlfriend.

Ino smiled wide. For right now, maybe being 'just a teammate' wasn't so bad. She could definitely make Temari's life a bit tougher. And possibly, chase her away without ever having to tell Shikamaru her feelings.

Ino exited the tent.

--

Kiba held tight to the letter in his grasp. Akamaru whined as he sniffed it, knowing who it belonged to. He stuffed it in his pocket when he heard Naruto and Hinata talking while they walked up from the river.

The whereabouts of Sakura had everyone concerned and with a quick sweep they only realized that she was no where near.

Upon searching he saw the letter that was addressed to Naruto but did not read it. He already knew what it had said. She had left. For an hour he stayed in his tent and noticed a different letter to the side. A letter meant for him. It explained things that didn't need to be said and things that she wanted him to know and understand. He couldn't blame her and he didn't. He was sort of proud of her, that she was able to go after what she wanted despite consequences. He knew he would never be able to do that. He also envied her in a way. She was freer then most of them. Maybe that's why she had become his best friend over the years. Her strength was a beautiful thing, and every morning he woke with her it made him feel a bit better about himself. It was truly confusing why he didn't love her.

He caught Hinata's gaze and he felt a smile grace his lips. She barely responded with a little raise of her own lips but her gaze then quickly dropped, shunning him it felt like.

Kiba took in a deep breath. Telling Naruto was going to be hard and he wondered just how well Naruto would handle it.

Naruto's bright smile faltered coming to an abrupt halt at the edge of the camp. The tension was undeniable. The pity was unmistakable. Something had happened that would shake his soul. He almost didn't want to hear it. Spending this morning with Hinata had been rejunivating to say the least. Her weirdness and shyness had slowly melted. Making her laugh had been an adventure he hadn't had the privilege of traveling till now. It was an adventure that always ended happily.

Naruto's gaze landed on Kiba when the man took a step forward. "Sakura's missing." His eyes dilated. "No one's seen her since last night."

Everything faded. The words were silenced and no one and nothing moved. Breath didn't come, and his heart didn't beat.

He ran, at a speed no one could see, only to find him at the door of her tent. His shaking hand lifted but upon finding it empty, he was incapable of moving. A letter was pinned to the back of the tent, her headband right beside it.

He closed his eyes. His hand fisted at his side. Not missing…

Left.

Two of his closest, and dearest friends, had left him.

Several of the ninjas present turned their gaze away. Their thoughts were selfish they knew but they were all grateful they hadn't yet experience the pain Naruto had now twice experienced. It was guilt they felt, and that made them unable to watch.

Hinata brought her fingers to her lips, gazing at his back that was so still and so rigid, a simple touch might shatter him. Her eyes knit in sympathy. She could feel the tears piling. How could Sakura do this to him? When she had been there to witness the damage it had done to him when Sasuke left? Hinata wanted to reach out to him, say something to him but she knew not the special words. Sakura was always the one before to make him see. Now he had no one.

Naruto stepped inside, the flap closing behind him, blocking out the world. He stared at the letter and stared at her headband that was pinned next to it. He had a smile on his lips but it was not out of happiness or anything related to it. It was out of irony. He hadn't thought Sakura would do this. Just as he had thought Sasuke wouldn't have. Amazing what people can get away with when you trust them.

He delicately took down the letter, his legs giving out beneath him and he rested back on his heals. Usually he would have gone out after her in a hurry. But this, this wasn't like Sasuke. She was clear headed, not out to get power, not out to hurt anyone. She was doing this, to make herself happy. How could he say no to that?

He unfolded the letter, closing his eyes upon her handwriting. He took a deep breath before he read.

_Naruto,_

_You are my best friend. I hope you know that. And I hope this doesn't cause you pain. That's not what I want. But I can't let him go, Naruto. I want to help him in any way that I can and if that means leaving you all, then I must do it. Nothing you would have said would have kept me here. And this is not your fault. None of it is, and it never was. I'll look after him for you. They need you now, please take care of them. Remember that you are not alone even though we are not there with you. Please understand._

He folded it up and let it fall from his hands. "Sakura-chan." He whispered. "Sasuke."

Movement was behind but he did not acknowledge. He knew who it was by the small, unsure footsteps. "Naruto-kun." Her voice whispered all too gently, worry etched in her tone.

Naruto stood, reaching up to take down her headband. He held it tight in his grasp, and from within the confines of his orange coat he pulled out the familiar headband that he had scratched in effort to prove to Sasuke that they were equal. Again, his ironic smile was on his lips.

He held them both tight together in one hand as he turned and walked out. Hinata nervously and hastily backing out of his way and holding the flap open for him. Naruto caught sight of them all, some of their gazes refusing to meet while others waited patiently for orders. "Let's pack up and return to Konoha." He managed out, taking a few steps toward his own tent.

Ino's voice however stalled him, "We have to go after her. Naruto, we can't just let her go."

He stared at the ground, gripping the two metal insignias. "She has made her choice." He replied just above a whisper.

"Well it was the wrong choice. She's going to become a missing-nin if we don't get her back. You can't be serious. Act like a leader and tell us to go after her."

He did not move from his position, "Hurry and pack."

Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder when she went to protest. She watched the blond man enter his tent before turning her raging eyes to her teammate. He held up his hand in defense, "It's his teammate, Ino. Let him be. When we get back to Konoha we will speak with Tsuande about a rescue mission." She was annoyed but it pacified her for the moment. Ino lowered her gaze, shaking her head, disappointed.

--

Sakura sucked in as much breath as she could, leaning over, resting her hands on her knees. Her chest hurt from the pounding of her heart and the expanding of her lungs.

Sakura straightened, a smile was on her lips. This was it. This was where he was.

She took a step forward. "Why are you here?" Sasuke's voice sounded from behind and she swung around, catching his form. Her eyes widened. The sun bled through the trees, shining down upon his figure laid out upon the branch, warming in the morning's chilly air. His head was rested back against the trunk, his gaze not even upon her but shut and relaxed.

She smiled, humoring the idea that he had been waiting for her, even though she knew better then that.

Sakura took a step forward but gasped with a quick stall. His body reappeared right before, the wind of his speed brushing through her hair. His sharingan eyes caught hers but she was unafraid staring back.

She took this time to realize that he was just slightly taller then Naruto. It was odd to finally notice after all of their close encounters.

Her lips widened in a bright smile. "I--"

But he had already been prepared for her response, "Go back. Sakura." He stepped around her, his footsteps shuffled against the snow.

She was unsurprised by that response. But this time, it wasn't going to deflate her will. She swung around, anger passing over her voice, along with a hint of desperation, "You walked out of my life before, I won't let you do it again."

He stalled in his step and slowly turned to face her. Sasuke analyzed her for a moment, her stance strong and unyielding. A much different stance from the night he had left three years ago. "You are of no use to me."

"You know I am." She took a step forward, "Let me stay with you."

"Iie." He turned once again toward the entrance of the cave.

"Sasuke!" Her voice sounded hoarse and she knew tears threatened her eyes but she swallowed them. "I left everyone. I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you. I can help you. Please, let me help you."

Sasuke shut his eyes, his sharingan fading. He didn't understand what he needed to do to get her away. He had stabbed TenTen, killing an unborn child in the process, to get her to hate him. Yet here she stood, un-wavered.

It had been his fault. He had gone back. He should have never gone back.

He quickly came to realize that the more he tries to destroy her feelings, the more of a monster he was becoming. It was another reason he didn't want her here. Despite what she believes, it does him no good to have her around.

"Return to Naruto." He stated once again taking a step forward but she had run so suddenly in front of him, his eyes snapped open. His gaze did not reveal any of his thoughts.

Her foot stomped the ground, causing tiny tremors beneath the earth. Snow fell from tree limps several feet from them. It was that action that made him think about how much she really held back during their mind battle. "I'm staying with you. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm afraid the hard way will alert them where I am. So unless you don't want all of them coming here, I suggest you make it the easy way."

"Hn."

A battle was not something he could afford at the moment. Not only would it attract Naruto and his followers but his chakra was still damaged from his weeks in prison. Not even his sharingan was up to par yet.

If he could just, slice her neck, right here and now he would. It would be all too easy.

He turned his gaze away in agitation. She may have her way for the moment, but ditching her wouldn't take too long.

Sasuke walked around her.

Sakura was wide eyed for a moment, a hand tightening on her kunai preparing for him to attack. But his footsteps kept walking. Her mouth dropped open, still and motionless, her heart thumping wildly until it clicked. He was going to let her stay.

A smile broke out on her lips and she spun around, running after him.

* * *

So who called it? Did you know Sakura was going to follow him? I'm glad I'm here and yet scared. I don't know what I"m going to do next lol. Reassuring huh? Don't worry, classes are getting more boring then usual, a perfect time to be creative :)


	24. Fade

Author's Note: Okay I know it took me forever!! I'm sorry but I really had problems with this chapter. I thought about doing a "Three months later" thingy but I thought that would be unfair. I hate it that many writers make Sakura joining the team seem so easy, like she's going to be instantly accepted and best friends with everyone on the team. It's going to be a LOT harder for her in my story. She's going to suffer. But it's causing me writer's block. So sorry again.

**Complete Hollow-**Good call on the catfight-lol

Neko- There won't be another lemon for a while but there will definately be one, I've already got it written lol

Lady Lillian- I completely agree with you, Sakura is such a traitor, but in her defense, she's in love with him, who he has killed or kills doesn't matter to her.

Raina- I know my stories need work, and if I had time I would definately get a Beta but I've tried that before and it didn't work out. I get these chapters out late already. By adding a Beta it would take twice as long. I'm sorry about the horrible mistakes, i'll try and keep them to a minimum.

**And 100 REVIEWS-- Freaking awesome! Thank you!**

**Chapter 24 Fade**

I only know that I can change, Everything else just stays the same

--

He had misunderstood.

Naruto stood at the edge of the riverbank, watching the fish swim in their ignorant world. He held in his left hand both his teammates' insignias tight.

He had not realized just what Sakura had been trying to tell him this whole time. That despite what she said and how she had acted, she was still completely in love with Sasuke.

Things hadn't really changed. Time moved on, seasons came and went, and people grew older and mature, but realistically, nothing changed. He hadn't changed. He was still as naïve as ever, living in a fantasy world where everything works out for the best. Where people want help and where people are honest with themselves as well with others.

If he had opened his eyes even once while Sasuke was here, he would have noticed Sakura's loving gaze behind her cold hard glare. And he would have known exactly what Sasuke had been searching for. Information on Itachi. What else reason was there?

Now because of his denial, he was alone. Teamless and without friend to confide in.

Nothing had changed.

--

Neji finally found her. She had fled far from the team, out of his range of sight which he knew she did on purpose. But lucky for him, he knows her inside and out. She would head to the widest open field she could find to gaze upon the sky to watch birds fly. He remembered her comment from almost two years ago. "It's the only girlie thing I'll ever admit." Her cheeks had been red and she had refused to meet his gaze. That was back before things had gotten so complicated.

His footsteps were heard in the long grass. Neji analyzed her movements wanting to catch anything that would help him figure out what exactly it was she was feeling. She sat up, her back was to him, her hands were on her face but he couldn't tell the reason for it. "Please, Neji. Leave me alone." She whispered, clearing her voice.

"I left you alone for the past four hours. We're heading back to Konoha."

"I'll catch up later."

"It's too dangerous." She was being difficult like he knew she would be. There weren't many times they argued since he was a man of little words and she could normally understand and deal with everything. But he couldn't let her deal with this alone. He needed her to know that this effected him too. Somehow, he had to get her to see that.

"Neji, go. Please." He narrowed his brows as he heard her beg pitifully.

He knew his words would have to be selective. Her chakra readings indicated that she was ready to bolt at any minute. He stepped closer till his feet nearly touched her backside, still standing behind her, a pathetic attempt at giving her comfort he didn't really know how to give. "I had a name." Her shoulders flinched and her head lowered to gaze at her lap. "Hizashi. After my otosan."

TenTen's brows knit terribly. Despite his desire to help or comfort, that had only brought more agony. She wondered when he would realize that it had been all her fault. It had been her fault for staying, her fault for denying help. Her fault for thinking she was strong enough to protect both of them. And now because of her, she killed her child. It was only a matter of time before he figured that out. She didn't want to be around when it hit him. TenTen swallowed harshly, "What if." She whispered, clearing her throat again. "What if it had been a girl?"

She was talking back. He sighed, relief washed over him. "You would pick."

TenTen lightly laughed, bitterly in seemed to Neji and he saw her wipe her face again. His brows knit, hating the fact that she was crying, probably just as much as she did. "Guess we don't have to worry about that."

She was pulling back, pulling away from him. "TenTen--"

"It doesn't matter. Things will go just the way you planned. You'll go back and get married and I'll fade into the background."

"I'll find someway." His fists tightened. He was going to try and keep her from running by admitting something he surely did not want to. "I would like to stay with you."

TenTen shook her head, her hands gripping her hair tight, "I can't do this." She whispered standing up, preparing to leave but his grip on her arm stalled her. TenTen turned to him, her tears now so obvious he faltered in his shock, "I can't." She confessed before quickly ripping out of his grasp and vanished.

He activated his Byakugan but his mind was laid to rest when he noticed her heading back to the campsite. He brought his attention back to the empty field, and gazed up at the soaring birds above, hoping to find the answer to whatever he needed to do to defy fate.

--

Sakura, despite standing with a straight back meeting each pair of eyes with a bright and dangerous determination, was screaming of fear beneath. Sasuke had said nothing and done nothing upon entering the dark rooms of the cave leaving her to explain her sudden appearance to his team. For the past hour they were discussing whether or not to kill her while eating their breakfast giving her little attention.

Her glance drifted to Sasuke who sat eating peacefully, watching the wiggling of the fire. The sight of him only reminded her why exactly she was standing before this group of peers. It strengthened her nearly tenfold

Her gaze now back on the pair at the table. The woman with bright red hair and gorgeous red eyes caught her sight daringly. She pushed at her black rimmed glasses and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "She'll slow us down."

"I won't."

"Wasn't talking to you, girl." Her red gaze darted over to Sasuke and with a 'hm' squeak of indignation grabbed a water case and sat beside him. Sakura smiled only slightly noticing how Sasuke didn't even shift his eyes in acknowledgement.

"Well." Sakura's attention pushed back to the male just now rising to his feet. His sharp fangs barred in a bright, intimidating smile. Her glare darkened, brutally remembering how quick he had been to slash Ino's neck and how he had smiled doing it. Her hatred was bright and she used that to strengthen her stance. He walked around her, a bit too close, and she shivered upon feeling his breath on her skin, "This should be interesting."

A sharp nailed finger touched her cheek but she was quick to slap it away, "Don't touch me."

Suigetsu growled viciously quickly grabbing a handful of hair in his other hand and pulling her head back painfully. Sakura didn't make a sound, "You are not with your kind anymore, sweetheart. No one here will save you. So watch what you say and watch what you do." Her emerald eyes rolled to Sasuke. Suigetsu chuckled against her ear, "Lie to yourself all you want. Just don't be shocked when he runs his blade across your pretty little neck." He shoved her away making her scramble for the table to keep herself from falling.

Karin's and Suigetsu's laughter was annoying asset to them both but Sakura ignored it. Her gaze went to Sasuke, still unperturbed.

A momentarily thought ran through her head: What kind of people had he surrounded himself with?

Yet as she watched him, he placed his bowl down. "Let's go." Her brows knit the moment their laughter shut off. They snapped to attention, grabbing their weapons and items off the floor. The giant beast Jugo that had been sitting in the corner playing with a small mouse, softly set it down and finally lifted his gaze to her. He nodded once in greeting then stood as well following Sasuke out of the room.

"Where?" Sakura questioned, dumbly. She scolded herself.

Suigetsu turned to her with a vicious smile, "To hunt."

--

Sakura didn't think she could last. Two hours, running at a speed she hadn't known she could travel without one break in between. She would have given up after the first fifteen minutes if that woman's voice hadn't been repeating in her head. "She'll slow us down." Whiny and annoying it kept pushing her up and beyond her limits. She could no longer feel the pain in her legs or the burning in her lungs but exhaustion was quickly creeping up on her.

And though she wished to think about everything, wished to talk to Sasuke, to find out things about him, and his connection with these three other members, thinking at the moment was not an option. Any run-in with a tree and it would end her life at the speed they were traveling. She couldn't risk a single beat in her concentration.

"Enough." A order from ahead startled her. Sakura hitched her breath as she prepared herself to grab a hold of the next tree branch. Her fingers were numb for the lack of use but she dug her nails painfully into the bark nearly breaking the tree she landed upon. Panting, she quickly felt the gut-wrenching burn from her lungs. She looked around, hoping that somehow she wasn't the only one lacking of breath only to find them all stoic and expressionless focused on Sasuke at their center. "We'll camp here."

"Why didn't we just stay at the cave? It fucking freezing out here." Suigetsu complained.

"Because of that little wench." Karin pointed to her crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. "The rest of that damn bunch could have followed her. But I don't feel anyone yet. And I highly doubt they can find us now."

"Jugo, firewood. Suigetsu-"

"I know, put up the tents. Why the hell do I always have to put up the damn tents?" He grumbled and mumbled to himself, dropping from the tree to the snowy floor beneath.

Sasuke's gaze drifted to Karin, "Look out."

She smiled pleasantly, "Of course." Karin went to step but stalled looking back at Sakura whose green gaze was on her leader. With a slight glare of indignation she called, "Make yourself useful. Get us some food."

Though it was meant to be an insult Sakura took it as a chance to be part of the very distant group. "Hai." And she jumped down to make her way through the woods to find an isolated location.

It was a chance now to actually think. Her body still hurt and her breath and heart rate hadn't calmed a bit but she was now capable of forming a thought. She used the tree trunks to keep her legs straight, she feared at any moment they would give out from under her. But Sakura would be damned if she showed any sign of weakness.

When she felt she was far enough away however, she sagged against the bark and landed roughly in the wet snow mindless to the cold.

Sakura now felt the whole weight of her sudden decision on leaving her village. She had left it for nothing. For absolutely no good reason.

She had been remarkably stupid to think she could help Sasuke. His level of power, speed, and intelligence had far outweighed hers. What power did she possess that he would ever need?

Sakura had taken advantage of Tsunade's teaching, learning everything she could to be the best damn hearler and it took three years to accomplish that goal. Sasuke watches with his Sharingan eyes for two minutes, and now probably knows just as much as she.

She smiled however. This must have felt very similar to what Naruto had experienced when they were younger. It was nice to have that comparison. It made her feel accomplished.

Sakura switched her mind to Karin. The woman was so obviously infatuated with Sasuke and Sasuke was so obviously careless to that fact. But he had been the same with her and still felt something for her. Did that mean something? Did he feel anything for that woman?

She had to face the fact that it was a possibility. Sasuke was eighteen for Kami's sake it was an improbability that he stayed celibate these past three years. Despite his constant training he still had desires.

Her eyes shut on that thought. Desires…Kami how well she had known his desires. His touch, his breath, his skin, his scent, everything that she had forced her mind to forget was still ever so sharp recalling them. .

Sakura snapped her eyes open and pinched her skin hard on her arm, wincing at the pain.

She was no longer a child. Fantasying was not acceptable. If she wanted to help Sasuke she would have to do away with any feelings of lust toward him. From now on, it was just friendship that had been strained over the years. She must fix the distance between, work slow, and concentrate only on his needs, and do away with her own personal issues.

That's why she had left, she reminded herself harshly. She had abandoned her village to help heal his heart. She possessed all the love he would ever need, and only she could fix the broken organ still beating inside him.

It was much easier getting to her feet now. She knew what she had to do and doing it would not be a problem. Sasuke had been more distant, more closed off when they were kids. She would find a way to help him and then hopefully, bring him home.

---

By the time she got back to camp with two deer dragging behind her, the camp with in full swing. Four tents and a fire roaring instantly reaching out its heat in greeting. She threw it carelessly to them and sat roughly on the log next to Karin.

Said woman, lifted her lips in disgust, "Took you long enough."

Sakura didn't bother to respond. She needed sleep or she was going to collapse. Her chakra was still not recovered from the healing she gave TenTen and Ino and to her dismay it was finally starting to show. Which apparently Karin noticed for she smiled villainously, "Someone's melting." She giggled.

Sakura looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't hide it girl. Your chakra is as white as this snow."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hm." Karin rose her chin in superiority crossing her arms over her chest. "I can tell power by the color of your chakra. White is weaker then a baby. You've been Ivory for sometime now but it just dropped."

Sakura was really too tired to figure out what that was suppose to mean so instead she sighed irritably, "I'm going to wash." She stood blocking out the insults spewed at her back and Suigetsu's devious laughter that echoed with it.

Karin didn't take much time deciding to go after her, which she did. "Cut up the meat, won't you, Suigetsu, darling." She mocked sarcastically batting her eyelashes, only to laugh and quickly dodge the senbon thrown at her. She followed the frail little female, her smile only broadening the closer she got. Maybe she could kill the child. That would certainly make her day.

Sakura just dipped her washcloth in the freezing water of the river bank before groaning with dismay, "That meant I wanted to be alone."

Karin folded her arms with an intimidating glare, "Leave."

Sakura's gaze darted to her, "Excuse me?"

"Go away." The female took a step closer which Sakura responded to by standing up. Karin smirked, "You'd stand no chance against me. As I said before. Your chakra is drained. Even if you actually healed, you still wouldn't stand a chance. When you fought before you were a bright green. Another words, weak. And if you think Sasuke needs someone like you, you are pathetically mistaken."

When it clicked, Sakura couldn't help but burst out into a loud and obnoxious display of giggles, dropping to her knees to hold her sides in pain.

Karin's proud demeanor faltered slightly, estranged by the female's blatant disregard to her threat. Anger heightened dramatically and she took several stomping steps forward. "Weren't you listening, ama? I told you to leave."

Sakura mockingly wiped her eyes as if there were tears present, "Oh I heard you. That's why I'm laughing."

Karin was remotely unbothered by the female's response. She was kind of hoping for it. It showed that this woman would fight and that meant she could perhaps cajole her into a battle, and prove to Sasuke how worthless this child really was. "Showing a backbone are you? You weren't so tough when Sasuke shoved that sword through your friend. How's the baby, by the way."

Sakura stiffened drastically, movement stalling ever so quickly. Rage was fastening in her heart and with fisted hands she rose to her full height. She was disheartened to see that this woman was obvious taller then her by a few inches and she had to rise her eyes up. "You knew. You could have told him."

"Oh, he knew." Karin was smiling as she bit her lip with seductive thoughts roaming in her head, "He's a master at evil." She took a step forward again, using her height to her advantage. "You think you know him? Well, I hate to destroy that pretty little bubble world where there's all flowers and butterflies. But whatever life he had before means nothing now."

Sakura shook her head. She really was too tired for this. Sakura knelled down to the water again and dipped in her washcloth, "I'm not here to fight you, Karin. If you want him, you can have him. I'm just a friend."

She narrowed her eyes. Why wasn't the female getting defensive? She wanted a damn fight! "Like I believe that."

"Nothing personal. But I don't care what you believe, or think. I'm here for him. And you and I both know, that if he didn't want me here, I wouldn't be here." And then it dawned on her. With a bright smile Sakura stood and faced the woman, "That's what bothers you the most isn't it? The fact that I'm still here? You're not his one and only anymore." Sakura giggled but for her own safety she moved down stream. She was too weak to get into a fight at the moment and from the looks of things, the woman wasn't too far off from attacking. "I'm not looking for a fight. You can have him if that's what this is about. I'm just a friend."

Karin's nails dug deep into the palms of her hands. Attacking the female wasn't in her best interest but if she could somehow get the woman to attack her, Sasuke would side with her. But her patients was thinning. This woman was evading a battle because she knew she couldn't handle the fight. Which was her key to victory. Karin smiled pleasantly. "You're just acting careless because you're afraid to fight me." She received a bored look but it didn't deter her. "How pathetic can you possible be? Running after a man that ditched you. He probably did it because not only are you ugly and weak, but I imagine it's mighty annoying having you follow him around like--"

Sakura stiffened. The word 'annoying' the only thing that caught any of her attention. How many times had Sasuke called her that fucking word? How many times had it haunted her at night ruining her pleasant dreams of the man she loved. How many times had the night he had left repeated in her head, the word 'annoying' echoing like some psychotic movie.

"-Pinning over a man who didn't give you one thought while he was fucking me-"

Sakura's eyes snapped to the woman. Her attention had come back at the worst possibly moment. And apparently Karin knew it for she smirked wickedly. "I knew that would catch your attention."

"You're lying."

She bit her lip and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were closing and her tongue moved out onto the bottom of her lip as she recalled the events in her head, "I can still feel him. How amazing he fucked. He knew just where to touch and just how hard. So rough and passionate-"

Just a blink and Sakura startled at the sight now presented before her. Sasuke's hand was wrapped tight around Karin's neck and her body was hung in mid air. Her feet kicked in desperation, her nails clawed at his fingers. His arm was stretched up and he seemed unbothered by the struggling body he held effortlessly. His gaze was brutally upon the woman in his grasp. "I told you to never mention that again." He threw her carelessly to the floor, never taking his sight off her while she coughed and heaved clenching her neck protectively.

She lifted her red eyes, "You don't need her, Sasuke-sama."

"You are to follow orders or leave, Karin."

Sakura's brows knit. She wondered what orders he had given them. Perhaps it had been a silent one she had not figured out till now. By allowing her to stay with him, he had silently stated that she was now a part of the group. That's why they hadn't killed her.

"You need me." Karin whispered.

"I need no one."

"You need me to find Itachi."

"You've been searching for six months. Apparently you are useless."

Karin shook her head and for a moment Sakura thought that the woman was going to cry. Her eyes were watering and she stayed upon the dirt floor seemingly in denial about Sasuke's dismissive attitude. Sakura could feel the pity rise in her heart. She remembered that position all too well. She wished to reach out and help but she knew better then to make any move at all.

A few moments past until finally Karin's strength seemed to regain itself. She stood strong and unhurt, glaring, "If you think you can find him by yourself then go ahead. I don't care." She vanished.

Sakura eyes drifted to Sasuke but he was already walking in the other direction. She sighed tiredly. So much for making friends.

* * *

hope it was good enough for ya. thanks for your patients!


	25. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Authors note: Can't believe it's been a year that I've been writing this! How freaking crazy! Thank you all for sticking with me so long. I hope it's been worth your time..

**Raina**-- I kept your corrections in mind for this chapter. Thanks for your help and your comments

**Complete Hollow**- Lol thanks

**Tip of the Top Hat**- Hope this chapter doesn't piss ya off lol....thanks for sticking with me

You guys are all awesome and and love all of them, thank you again.

* * *

Chapter 25-Wake me Up when September Ends

here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.

as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost. wake me up when september ends

---

Sakura wondered how long she had laid in her tent unresponsive to the life that was going on around her. Taking in the atmosphere now, after what she could imagine had been hours upon hours, she realized it was pitch black in her tent and utterly freezing. She could see her breath on every exhale and she just now noticed her body shaking with extreme spasms. Somehow she managed to move and wrap a blanket around her body and she finally closed her eyes on the warmth that engulfed her.

Six or more hours had past and despite exhaustion, she couldn't stop her thoughts that ran with stampede proportion in her head.

Sasuke's words hadn't hit her for over an hour after the scene with Karin took place. She had cleaned herself, walked back to the bleak camp, ignored Suigetsu's questioning as she set up her own tent, and then upon laying down, his words struck her as devastating as a rampant tornado.

He slept with Karin.

At first she pretended she didn't care and forced her eyes shut but within the first hour, horrid dreams of their coupling took center stage behind her lids. She had to laugh at herself though, for every nightmare depicted Sasuke with ever passionate love shining in his black orbs. And again, at first, she chided herself for being so melodramatic.

But as her sleepless dreams continued, her self-pity was quickly becoming disgust for her one time lover and his new female counterpart. Anger was only one of several negative emotions to pass along through the many hours she laid comatose and alone in her icy apartment.

Now however, acceptance was finally coming around and her eyes were slowly closing with fatigue.

She could not hold it against him. Hell, it's not like she had been celibate either. They were both growing teenagers despite their adult lifestyles. She could only imagine how alone Sasuke had been over the last three years. In comparison with her own life, she knew how dreadful loneliness was. Physical connection with another human being was the only way she had gotten through those years without succumbing to depression.

No…she definitely couldn't blame him for seeking some sort of release from the desolate world they lived in. She could only feel sorry for him. She should have been there to help him through the years. How badly she had wanted to be there for him. She wondered, as she always did through their time apart, what life would have been like if Sasuke had taken her with him. What kind of person would she be? What kind of lifestyle would they have had together with Orochimaru?

Sakura rolled over to her other side. It was stupid to think about and yet it had taken up most of her private time growing up. It took many many months to close the door on that missed opportunity.

Sakura sat up. A smile was pecking at her lips. Realization was finally setting in again. She was with Sasuke now. She was no longer alone and neither was he. No longer did she have to dream about being with him. No longer did she have to worry and fear on what he was doing or how he was feeling. He was here! Just a few feet away!

She stood. She wanted to be with him. Breath the air he breaths, touch the same ground, see the same sky. If he shuns her, it would be no different from when they were younger, she would just ignore it as she had done then. No words of his could deter her.

Sakura poked her head out of her tent to search for him. She was unsurprised to find him sitting in front of the fire, staring at the wiggling flames. She gazed at him in awe to see his gorgeous features in such light, struck in stillness by his beautiful eyes in the shadows of his chin length bangs. His chest was barely visible showing the slit of his muscled shape pecks. Sakura forced herself to shallow, the old familiar nervous pain in her stomach responding instantly. It was feeling long since forgotten. It's the feeling she missed most. She felt so alive with him so near.

Movement from the bushes distracted her and she reached for a kunai on her side just in case but her brows knit upon seeing Karin step through and into the light. Her gaze went to Sasuke and he had lifted his eyes to her. It was silent between them and she wondered just what was passing in silence. She knew it was jealousy passing in her.

Sasuke stood and turned his back and she switched her sight back to Karin. Pity now was pushing down the jealousy. How many times had Sasuke turned his back on her when they were younger? Maybe Karin and her didn't have to be enemies. So they both loved the same man, why hate her for realizing what kind of person Sasuke was?

Sasuke stalled in his footsteps toward his tent. His head tilted just slightly, "We leave at sunrise." He disappeared behind the fabric.

Karin smiled brilliantly and stepped off to her own tent. Sakura dropped back into her own and curled up into her blankets. If anyone understood her at all it was Karin. They were in this together.

Sakura shut her eyes and finally was able to sleep.

--

Nearing Konoha was a relief for some and a dread for others. No moon shined now and even if the clouds weren't thick in the sky, there would be no light in result of a new moon. It was just beginning to drizzle but the thunder and lightning in the distance promised a serious downpour later. It had taken ten hours to reach home and they were all plenty exhausted from the nonstop trip. Naruto had pushed them past their limits but no one complained. He had done it only to keep himself from turning right around and going after his two ex-teammates.

Naruto glanced back, a momentary weakness he had experienced many times in their long and silent flight. His eyes returned to the forefront, barely catching Hinata's glance. He wanted to force a smile for her behalf but he was incapable of doing even that. It was better for her if she just stayed away. Chances are she'll end up abandoning Konoha just for knowing him.

"TenTen!" Lee's voice sounded and everyone grabbed a hold of their branches to stop themselves. Lee free fell after the unconscious body of TenTen and quickly wrapped her up in his arms before they hit the bottom. Everyone dropped to the floor, circling around her.

Ino pushed aside her teammate to kneel down next to her. She felt along the woman's face, analyzing the problem but she shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong. Sak--" Ino stopped herself, catching Naruto's blue gaze but he dropped his eyes from hers. "She's better at this stuff then I am." She finished weakly.

Neji stared at the female, his expression emotionless but inside, he knew he needed to fear. His Byakugan surrounded his eyes and looked over her. He was shocked to find her chakra completely drained even her life-force was diminishing. He clenched his fists tightly, "We must get her to Tsunade-sama quickly."

"Hai!" Lee lifted her gently in his arms. Neji watched discreetly, clenching his teeth to keep himself from reaching for her. They took off, caring little about the rest of the group.

Naruto stayed behind, staring at the ground. He closed his eyes tight, fisting his hands at his sides. Stopping in front of the gates had destroyed whatever courage he had gained over the last few hours. But now, being so close, the many worrying thoughts fought for attention.

How was he going to explain this to Kakashi? Their mentor had expected him to come home with both of his comrades and yet instead he was empty-handed. How could he expect Kakashi to understand? To forgive him for being so foolish? What words did he have for Sakura's parents when they ask 'why' or 'how'? And what possible excuses could he tell Tsunade?

What right did he have now to return when he failed? Failed at being a friend and a teammate? And again he was forced to realize he had no right to be future Hokage any longer.

"Naruto." Kiba's voice filtered through his thoughts and he lifted his gaze to find the diamond pupils. "Sakura didn't want to leave--"

"I know."

"You didn't fail at this, Naruto. No one expected Sasuke to stay."

"I know."

Kiba barred his fangs, "Stop being like that. Stop acting like you lost everything!"

Naruto narrowed his gaze angrily, "What do you know? You still have your team." He push past the beast but his arm was grabbed ruthlessly. Naruto shoved him back.

"Is that how it is? You're going to attack your friends now?" Naruto turned his head away shamefully but his rage was ever so present. Kiba ignored it. "Just because you lost your team doesn't make everyone else around you your enemy. We all are upset Sakura left. And I know that she was your teammate. But you still got all of us, Naruto. We're not going anywhere." Akamaru sneezed in agreement but neither of their words seemed to penetrate. Naruto turned and jumped into the air to catch the next branch.

Kiba rested a hand on Akamaru's head, "Wish she was here, huh?" His friend whined softly.

------

The rumble of the earth disturbed her pleasant sleep. Sakura groaned in irritation and twisted in objection beneath her flannel blanket. She sighed happily falling back in the peaceful abyss sleep had brought to her. Only a few minutes later another growl vibrated the ground under her ear and she snapped her eyes wide in sudden fright. But it was only the sound of thunder and it calmed her immensely.

She stretched with a childish moan, her brows knitting, She knew she had slept for a long time but it was still pretty dark within her tent. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders she unzipped the flap to peak out. Snow had fallen plenty during her long slumber and two feet of snow piled against her shelter. It was dark only on the cause of the storm that had past and the thunder still muttered sporadically in the distance.

But all of this information wasn't what had stopped her breath. The camp was empty. No tents lingered, no bodies were present and the fire had long since been extinguished.

He left her.

Retreating into the warmth of her tent she was quick to put on her boots, her long beige cloak and grab the content so fher bag and shove them quickly in to it before dashing out into the open. She stumbled blindly in the weak snow and swung this way and that, searching pathetically for any sign of their presence. But there was nothing but silence.

Panic quickened her heart rate and she panted with terrible fear, her breath smoking the air in front of her. "Sasuke!" She yelled. "Sasuke!"

The thunder was her only response.

Tears pierced her eyes and a sob clogged her throat.

Her breath caught and she snapped around. With thoughtless action she ran with rampant blind speed through the trees, shoving her way through bushes and limbs, stumbling and falling in the soft snow till she pushed her way through the brush, tripping on a root as she did so and landing roughly in the snow covered meadow.

Her bright green eyes caught the blackness of his gaze across the wild field. He panted as he lifted his long chokuto and slid it back into its holster. He stood in a patch of green earth, the field itself was completely without snow, previously melted away by his Uchiha fire techniques. Suigetsu glared back at her in annoyance, putting his own sword away with muttered curses while Karin jumped down from high branch having watched the battle from the distance and glared at her fallen form. "What the hell was your problem?"

"I" she tried to make up any excuse she could but nothing came to mind. She just rested her attention on Sasuke. He would know what had caused her such panic and that's all that mattered to her.

"Where's Jugo?" Suigetsu slandered up to her with crossed arms.

"Huh?" She questioned still not conscious enough to speak.

"Jugo. You were suppose to untie Jugo and bring him with you."

"Nani?"

Karin fixed her glasses, "The note."

"Note?"

"Great," Suigetsu growled. "I'll go get him. Baka ama." He disappeared into the woods.

Karin was shaking her head and looked to Sasuke who was currently walking toward them albeit slow but walking nonetheless. "She's useless."

"Hn." Sasuke replied wiping the sweat from his brows finally coming to a stop before them.

Sakura roughly pulled herself to her feet. The adrenaline rush had rocked her body and it shook uneasily in the aftermath. She held her head that swayed, "I think I need breakfast."

Karin snorted, "That's not all you need." Sakura knit her brows in question but the woman turned her head indicating she wasn't going to explain herself. She turned her narrowed eyes over to Sasuke and found his black eyes on her but the moment she caught his gaze he shifted his sight to Karin.

"What did you see?"

Karin smiled flirtatiously, leaning over to him, "Your chakra's back to its normal color."

Sakura budded in, "What do you mean by color?"

"I told you before." Karin aggregately sighed. "I see chakra in people. I tell their strength by the color of their chakra. White is weak- You. Black is strong- Not you. And not only that but I can sense chakra signatures from over a two hundred meter distance. Making it very easy to find people. For instance. I know within that two hundred meter distance there are one hundred and twenty four people. None are above green, which is a normal color for ninjas. And five of those are animals. Now what can you do that's of any use?"

Sakura huffed, stepping forward and nicely nudging Karin out of her way to stand before Sasuke. Without looking at him she grabbed his arm, pulled up his rip sleeve to reveal the deep bleeding cut he had been hiding since the fight long ago ended. With her green chakra emitting from her hand she rested it upon his skin, healing it instantly before wiping the blood with a small clothe she had in her pocket.

Karin shook her head, "Great. You're a med-nin. All the more useless."

Sakura clenched her fists brutally, willing herself not to show her true strength while at the same time, begging her fists to make their own decision and slam them into her face. It was however the brutal pain that held her back. She gripped her chest painfully, her knees giving out to land roughly in the snow. Her panting breath echoed with a soft cry she dared not voice. Karin giggled, "As I said. That's not all you need. Keep up, little girl. If you can." Their footsteps shuffled the white flakes beneath their boots meeting with Suigetsu and Jugo.

Sakura watched after them, hating their ignorance. Being treated as if she was nothing was not something she had been use to. People in her village respected and cared about her. She had made more friends within the village hospital then she had ever before. But here, she was little less then dirt that clung to their clothes.

She knew what was wrong with her. Her chakra was depleted and without proper rest for a week or more, the chakra was not going to be coming back any time soon. She had used what little she had gained with her nap on Sasuke's arm. It had been stupid but proving herself valuable was becoming an even more difficult task.

She knew what Karin was doing. She was trying to get Sasuke to see how useless she really was so they would get rid of her. Sakura would just have to glue herself even closer to their every move. Being left behind like this morning was an incident that could not happen again. Sasuke would more then likely leave her behind again and next time, she was sure he wouldn't be so close by.

"Shit." Karin growled suddenly and Sakura popped up, lightly jogging to catch up. Her red eyes were trained to the south. "There. But it's fading."

Sasuke was the one that answered Sakura's silent question. "Akatsuki." His body disappeared along with the rest of the group. Sakura ran with as much speed as she could muster with such little chakra remaining but despite not being able to see them, hear them, or feel them near, she knew to keep going south.

Thoughts were running just as fast in her head. Her heart beat throbbing and breath coming in wild pants. They were going in the direction of Akatsuki. Why? She knew Itachi was within Akatsuki, hell she remembered very well her last encounter with the notorious member. And she remembered distinctly never wanting to meet anyone else from their ill-natured little cult. She took it to pride that she had been able to defeat a member but she wasn't a fool to think she could have done it alone. Chiyo had saved her on several occasions and without her, Sakura was sure she would have died ten times over.

Sasuke was stupid if he thought he was capable of beating a damn Akatsuki member. Maybe with all five of them- well technically four of them since she was helpless- they could possibly hold their own but to go looking for a fight with them was really ridiculous.

Nearly fifteen minutes and she still couldn't find any traces of them. Curses were muttering under her heavy breath but she continued for as long as she could till finally she dropped to the ground and roughly leaned against a trunk of a tree for support. She wiped the sweat from her brow looking all around her. Then through the brush her brows knit. She took a few steps closer, hiding defensively now behind a tree trunk, hugging her body close to it. Two creatures stood in the middle of a field, black and red cloaks covered them. She was unable to see any particular signs of identification from this far away. But the strangest part was she could feel any power from them. Maybe they were just two normal humans lost in the woods.

Perhaps…but not logical.

Fear of Akatsuki poured into her blood. She needed to run as fast and get as far as she could possibly go. She would die otherwise.

Swiftly she spun around and jumped to go but slammed instead into a newly planted body. With wide terrified green eyes she lifted her gaze. Her mouth fell open in unsurpressed surprise. A two-toned colored face connected with her. Black and white split directly down the middle. But that was not the oddest part for her to swallow. A giant fly trap encircled the upper portion of his body which was wrapped with the black and red she came to fear. Akatsuki.

She pushed with panic but his grip upon her arm was nothing she ever felt before. Sakura groan in pain but shortly that groan became a horrible cry when he snapped the bone in her bicep.

The member released his grip allowing her to fall to the floor to cradle her shattered body part. Sakura lifted her gaze to locate her attacker but to her shock he was no longer there. But apparently he had accomplished what he had set out to do. The other two partners had just taken his place.

Blond hair shaded the left side of his face but from this position she could see the mechanical eye that zoomed down at her. Her gaze narrowed with disgust realization. This had been the man Naruto had chased after. "Lost in the woods are you?"

Clenching her teeth to keep the pain from sounding so obvious in her voice, she whispered, "Didn't Kaka-sensei kill your sorry ass?" She bit back.

"Oh?" Deidara smiled happily, "You speak bravely for one rank with fear." His gaze too widened upon recognizing her, "Don't you look familiar. The kyuubi's girl? Luck is on our side, Tobi.."

The man next to him giggled. Sakura now turned her attention to him. His body was loose and unburdened by power it seemed. He wiggled where he stood seeming unable to stay still. His face however was covered by some wrap red mask. "Luck? Where'd your luck go when they cut off your arms?"

The blond glared at the man, "Tobi, what did I say?"

The spiraled face man jumped back when a kick was aimed for his head. "Armless Deidara! Armless Deidara!" He laughed.

"Armless, huh?" Sasuke's voice sounded and Sakura closed her eyes with relief. She could have cried if she didn't know any better. Instead she managed to stand, bravely even though it was with the help of the tree behind her. She looked up and found all four staring down at them from the branches above.

The member Deidara dropped his head in annoyance. "Kuso." Deidara bit turning away, "Haven't you died yet?"

"Well," Karin giggled, "If it isn't my favorite member."

"The whole team's here, what a relief." Deidara sounded sarcastically. "Any words to Konan?"

"Drop dead."

"Pleasant sibling rivalry. Speaking of which."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Deidara looked to him specifically. "Where is Itachi?"

"You're still on that bit, are you? Well, get on with the torturing. I've lost both my arms as _you've been told." _He bit glaring at Tobi. Deidara straightened shaking his head to get his bangs from his eye. "There's not much else you can do to me."

Sasuke smirked, extracting his large katana, "I can take your legs."

"Tobi! The girl!" The faceless man ran behind Sakura, wrapping his arms tight around her, laughing crazily.

"I got her, I got her!" He triumphantly cried, jumping back and forth on each foot happily, "Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy." The man chanted. Sakura bit her lip to keep the groans of pain at bay.

Deidara dropped his head in aggravation, "Dumbass." But he smirked satisfied nonetheless. "Stay back or we'll kill her."

"You made a judgment as if I care."

Deidara didn't seem effected, "Expect nothing less from Itachi's little brother."

"Umm. Dediara?"

"Tobi I'm busy." Diedara snapped never taking his gaze off the dangerous Uchiha. "Unless you want to be tortured. I personally would rather visit the bitch that bore me then stay here."

"I thought you killed her."

"That's not the point, would you just shut up?"

"But it's _really _important." He whined.

"Nothing is more important then getting away from here."

"Are you that scared of us?" Suigetsu smirked.

Deidara scoffed, "You, I could take even without my arms and my legs." Suigetsu dropped to the floor, whipping out his long sword and holding it to Deidara's throat.

"Say that again."

"Oh, I'm so afraid."

"Ahhh!" Tobi's scream sounded and Deidara turned his gaze just in time to watch him get thrown violently over the female's shoulder. Sakura panted, holding protectively to her arm, watching Tobi land roughly out in the middle of the meadow.

"What the hell is she?" Deidara looked to Sasuke in question. Sakura was very proud of Deidara regonition of her strength but was utterly crushed when Sasuke paid no attention to it.

"Where is Itachi?"

Deidara shook his head, "Aa, you need a hobby. I don't know, Uchiha. I am not his keeper. I tend to keep distance between me and a Uchiha. For obvious reasons. You both are insane."

Karin giggled, "Someone's cranky today. I bet it's hard to eat without any hands. I'd be more scared of Sasuke-sama then Itachi if I was you, Deidara-kun."

"Karin." Sasuke stated simply and she snapped her mouth shut. He stepped forward, Sugetsu falling back knowing better then to get in between the young Uchiha and his prey. Sasuke's Sharigan activated and Deidara stared right back, trying to appear as if he was un-intimidated. It was several moments later, the power disappiapated. "You do not lie, I will leave you then."

Suigetsu lost his confident smirk, "You can't just leave him."

Sasuke turned his large black eyes to the older man. "He gave us correct information before and he does not lie now. He may become an asset in the future."

"Or just another thorn in our sides. Let's be rid of him now. There's no point in letting him live."

Karin rolled her eyes, "What harm can he do? He doesn't have any arms." The female poked Deidara's cheek receiving a death glare that she just smiled at.

"That's not the point. The point is to get rid of as many Akatsuki members as possible."

"While you argue, I'll go." Deidara side stepped to the side only to be stalled by the large sword pointed at his throat. He sighed irritably, glaring at Sugetsu.

Sasuke turned his back. "Kill him if you can." He began to walk into the meadow where the man named Tobi had just risen. His laughter was still heard no matter the distance that separated them.

He waved his arms erratically, "Deidara, did you see Tobi fly? Did ya, Did ya?" He bounced wildly back and forth however coming to abrupt stop in front of the Uchiha heir.

Sakura watched with knitted brows. They spoke softly with one another, Tobi giggling every once and awhile but other then that completely un-intimidated by him. She turned her gaze to Deidara to see if he noticed their interaction but he was clueless to it as Suigetsu got his attention with a wide swing of his sword.

"Suigetsu." Jugo's rough deep voice finally sounded and Sakura snapped her attention to him in surprise.

Stalling for the one single moment and Suigestu felt his neck grasped between two strong legs and with supernatural power he was swung off his feet and thrown into Jugo's concrete form.

Cursing and fuming, Suigetsu got to his feet but he found a hand grasping firmly to his shoulder. He looked up to the giant form. "Nani!"

"If Sasuke-sama leaves, I will not be controlled."

"Well then go!"

Karin sighed irritably, "Not a chance. Let him go Suigetsu. He's really too easy now. It won't be fun."

The three watched Deidara run for Tobi and together they disappeared. Suigetsu yanked from Jugo's hold and took off.

"He's got such an attitude. He really needs to be mellow. Like Sasuke-sama." Karin smiled dreamily. But it slowly depleted, "Speaking of which. Damn it Suigetsu." With that growl she jumped to the trees upon which Jugo swiftly followed. Sakura groaned but forced herself to run upon the ground in their direction. Her chakra was to vaulable to waste upon tree jumping and she certainly couldn't use it on herself at the moment unless she wanted to be left behind again.

This crowd was more active then she had previously thought.

------

Neji had his back rested against the wall. His arms crossed, his eyes shut, and to any onlooker he seemed at ease and content. But he had always been an expert on masking what was really going on inside him.

They had brought TenTen to the Hokage and she had quickly brought them to the hospital which she instantly took TenTen into an emergency room with Shizune as her right hand. Three hours later, TenTen was wheeled out on a gurney asleep. Lee attacked the Hokage with questions, telling her also about the accident involving his petite teammate. Lee kept his hand gripped to her as they rolled her into another room. Tsunade had pushed them out of the room, more because Lee wouldn't stop with his questions then anything else.

Now it's been an hour since the door had closed on them.

Worry was not a feeling Neji ever wanted to get use to. Not only did it break apart all of his usual rational thinking but it made his stomach queasy. From his readings with his blood limit, TenTen had woke up a few minutes ago. She was healing but still unbelievably weak. Overall she would be fine physically but that wasn't was worrying him.

Neji snapped open his eyes. Lee paced before the doorway, worry etched on his thick eyebrows, his hands twisting this way and that in his nervousness. And when the Hyuuga pushed himself from the wall, Lee's pacing came to abrupt stall in front of the door.

It swung open and Tsunade eased out, quickly shutting it back up before they could even get a peak in. And Lee tried desperately to 'peak in.' The woman smiled, "She will be fine." She quickly assured, "But she will stay here for a week."

Lee rushed out, "What happened? Is she okay? How's the baby?"

Neji dropped his eyes. A disturbing piece of information neither TenTen nor himself could reveal yet.

Tsunade had caught the gentle shift in the Hyuuga's posture and smiled softly before resting her hands on Lee's shoulders, looking him directly in the eye. "Lee." He straightened, "You know her favorite food?"

"Hai, dumplings."

"Go and get her some. I'm sure she'll love them when she wakes." He sped down the hallway and disappeared.

Neji lifted his pale eyes and met the Hokage's gaze. The fact that he knew TenTen was already awake disturbed him. She was going to hide from him. He wondered for how long and how he'll manage to stay away. "Am I wrong to assume?" Stiffening for only a moment, he looked away and hesitantly shook his head. "Come with me." She walked to the next door over and held it open for him. With closed eyes he followed behind, hearing her sigh with the shut of the door. "What happened?"

"Lee--"

"Wasn't there and doesn't know any facts. A simple kunai stab would not have done that kind of damage."

Neji swallowed, a flash of a blade slipping straight through her stomach, the expressing of her face wide and fearful. "It was a sword." He managed to get out.

It was silent for a moment. "Sasuke…" It hadn't been a question but Neji nodded once. "And Sakura? Was she there?"

"She healed it the best she could."

"She did a horrible job. She healed it but just barely. TenTen has been bleeding internally for the past few hours. I'm going to break Sakura's neck when I get my hands on her." Neji said nothing to the whereabouts of Sakura. Tsunade was bound to find out soon enough, it was not his worry at the moment. "I take it she told you though." The woman whispered. He stiffened drastically and readily directed his gaze over to the window, giving no other response. But it was an answer nonetheless. "Gomen."

Neji grit his teeth, closing his eyes begging for it to all fade. The memories of the last few days played over and over in his head. But the most bitter memory of all, was knowing that he could have done something and instead he had done nothing to save her.

Tsunade coughed, clearing away the emotional frog in her throat. "She needs rest and no visitors. It's enough to be going through this at all, I can't imagine what it's like for someone so young."

"Does she--" Neji cut himself off. He hadn't meant to voice anything and now foolishly he wished he had finished it before rational thought broke through. He gripped his arms, "Does--" He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to say because he felt he had no right to know.

"Does she blame you?" Tsunade finished the small question. Neji relaxed gratefully and nodded. "That would be too easy." His brows knit upon her answer but it made it all the more obvious. Blame was only pointed at herself.

How was he suppose to fix that? He had no words to speak. Words meant nothing. How to show her, prove to her, that it hadn't been her fault? Was that possible? Was he capable of doing even if it _were_ possible?

Her footsteps made for the door but Neji did not turn to face her. "Lee is your teammate and your friend. Maybe it would be good if _even you_ had someone to talk too." She stepped out but the door did not shut.

Neji continued to stare at the window. Lee's voice sounded, "Please tell her we're here and we wish her well."

"I'm sure she'll love them." Neji stepped in the doorway just as Tsunade disappeared into TenTen's room. Lee stood there eager and alert but after several moments his head dropped.

"Lee." The young man's large black eyes turned to him and when Neji went into the room, Lee followed.

--

Tsunade shut the door behind her and stalled next to it. She held the box of food in her hand but she tossed it carelessly on the dresser. No lights were on and even though the curtains were pulled open, there was barely any light shining in to show the morning sun. It hid behind hideous clouds and the rain poured thick and loud. She was still capable of seeing TenTen's form however.

Tsunade prided herself on being the type of woman with a stone heart. She never pities, never feels sympathy and best of all never gives into the motherly instinct that all women possess at some point in their lifetime. However, all the emotions she never feels, was seemingly getting the best of her.

TenTen was curled on her side, facing the darkened and soaked window. She wore a hospital gown since her clothes had been ripped apart during surgery. Tsunade softly stepped closer. She glanced momentarily to a chair but didn't reach for it, instead she sat on the bedside.

A hesitant hand rose, shaking. She looked at it in confusion but it was only for a second before placing it gently, awkwardly, upon TenTen's head, running her fingers through her brown locks. "I'm here, TenTen." She whispered and cleared her throat when she felt the vile film of emotion sticking to her tongue. "I'm here." She assured but she kept her eyes from gazing at the young female. She didn't think she could keep herself back from whisking the girl into a tight motherly hug if she paid attention to the tears that dripped deafly off her nose to soak the pillow beneath her.

* * *

So I made Karin come back. Wonder how many of you are mad about that. That would have made it way too easy for Sakura (as if Karin is competition yea right)

Poor TenTen. I love her and she'll get her happy ending just like everybody else....if you can call any of it a happy ending...cryptic I know...lol


	26. The Spirit Carries On

**Author's Note**-- So wow, everybody really hates Sakura being weak so I had to make you all happy. And I know you all hate Karin as well but sorry, she's staying just to be a pain in the ass :). Thanks for the feedback, it was fantastic. And I"m sorry it took so long, I"m really having a hard time with this. Been staring at the freaking computer for the last two weeks trying to come up with this so please don't think I forgot or don't care, believe me, not it at all.

**Chapter 26 The Spirit Carries On**

I may never find all the answers. I may never understand why. I may never prove What I know to be true, But I know that I still have to try

--

Sakura watched with humor on her position on the floor. Karin and Suigetsu were currently fighting over who was now the 'acting' leader of the group until Sasuke returned. Though she had no desire to be separated from her former teammate she was without a choice. Apparently Sasuke takes off quite a bit leaving his group behind. And since they did not panic over his disappearance, Sakura was assured that Sasuke would be back. She had to believe in that. Or else Inner Sakura would take over and make it quite obvious she was currently at three strangers' mercy.

She glanced down at her arm. Knowing that she would somehow have to set her bones put a little damper on her amusement. In front of her sat gauze and in a little bowl was smashed up roots and herbs that would help ease the pain and hopefully hasten her healing process.

Sakura stuffed a clothe in her mouth to keep herself from being too loud and took a steady breath as she prepared herself to straighten her bone. With a quick yank, her teeth clenched the clothe and her muffled cry vibrated around the camp.

The two shouting paused and glanced to her, their eyes wide. Even the quiet Jugo had his attention upon her, seemingly shocked.

Sakura threw away the piece that was in her mouth and shyly smiled. "Gomen." She apologized for interrupting.

"Kuso." Suigetsu mumbled, "You're fucking nuts."

Karin scoffed, crossing her arms, "I could do that."

"Yea right. You cry when you get a paper cut."

"As if! As I recall you were the one bawling not too long ago."

"You kicked me in the balls, you bitch!"

Sakura tore her attention from their petty battle and began the painful process of rubbing the lotion into her skin, tearing at the eyes as she did so. It had to be one of the worst pains she had ever felt in her life but she continued despite her shaking and groaning. She smiled to herself however, a bit proudly. She had certainly gotten their attention.

When finally it was completely wrapped up, Sakura leaned back against the tree exhausted. Sweat covered her forehead and a fever was possible of taking control if she didn't take the necessary procedures. From another bowl with different herbs she poured them into her water and quickly drank it up. Now she just needed some rest and upon waking, her strength should return to at least thirty percent. And then her body could get better on it's own.

--

Naruto dragged each foot as he journeyed down the hall to the Hokage's office. He had avoided this confrontation for as long as he possibly could but now there was no chance. Especially with the ANBU that were politely delivering him. He hadn't spoken to anyone, hiding out in his apartment for the few hours since their return to the village. He had tried to sleep, his body had begged for sleep but none had come and he was sure his exhaustion was obvious on his features. He hadn't wanted to seem so pathetic when he finally faced those that wished to see him but apparently it was inevitable.

He took a deep breath when the door was pushed open for him and he was again nicely shoved inside. Naruto kept his head down and his eyes to the floor. He needn't see their anger or their hatred.

"What the hells' wrong with you?" The Hokage hollered.

Clenching his fists he forced out, "Obaa-chan, Sakura--"

"Is missing, I know."

He snapped up his head, finding her light brown eyes on him and a light smile on her lips. She leaned back in her chair, folding her legs. "Iie, Obaa-chan. You're wrong."

"You dare tell the Hokage that? I'm not wrong. She's missing. Sasuke took her as a hostage. That's the report I received."

Naruto shook his head, "Iie--"

"Naruto!" She roughly cut him off. Her smile vanished and replaced with her undeniably strength and superiority. "That is the report I received. Do you agree? Sasuke took her as hostage. Correct?"

His brows were knit but he had finally realized what she was trying to say without actually doing so. Reporting Sakura as a hostage gave her the ability to return to the village. However. It only gave them six months to get Sakura back before she would be officially tainted as a Missing-Nin. Naruto shook his head. There was no point in lying in his opinion. Sakura wasn't going to return. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

"We'll get her back, Naruto."

"There's no point."

"I understand why you feel that way--"

Naruto snapped his eyes up angrily. "You do, huh? You've lost teammates before, huh?"

She faltered at his sudden response. Her eyes lowered for a moment. Tsunade shook her head disappointed. "You're an idiot to think you're alone. Get out of my office."

Though he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, his hand lingered on the doorknob. A hand rose to his heart and he gripped it harshly in his heavy breathing. It never eased the pain but somehow it comforted him.

He had been rash and unfair. Tsunade and Jiraya both had lost their teammate Orochimaru. And even though he was a murderer now, there was a chance that when he was younger he had been a much better person. He recalled the story Jiraya had told him about Orochimaru and why he wears the fool symbol upon his forehead. It had effected them both just like Sasuke's own betrayal.

Naruto sluggishly walked down the hallway. He would be mindful not to act the same way in front of anyone else. Ninjas lost teammates all the time. He certainly wasn't alone in that. But just like the hand upon his chest, it didn't end the pain, it was just comforting knowing that fact.

--

Sakura woke to the smell of tantalizing food. From the shade of the sun she estimated she had slept for only four hours and though that may not seem like enough she felt some strength had returned to her. She felt along her arm and was pleased to find the swelling had mostly depleted and the pain was no longer so great. Her healing was no where complete but thankfully she was on her way.

Suigetsu and Karin were actually eating quietly between them. Jugo was tied to the nearest tree seemingly asleep but she knew he could wake at the drop of a hat.

Despite putting down her bag and sitting on it, she could still feel the cold from the snow beneath and her butt was wet upon standing. Did she ever mention she hated the freaking snow? It was beautiful from afar and when in the proper setting she didn't mind it at all. But it was the worst situation for camping.

Sakura warmed next to the fire, staring at the leftover food that was near. Daringly, she took a chance, "The food looks good. Quail?"

Karin looked up with raised brows, "So?" With that response she quickly snatched the plate and went over to Jugo giving him the rest.

Sakura mumbled curses under her breath but went out to search for her own food.

They set out an hour later. Karin had won out as leader this time (Sakura had a hunch that Karin always won out though). Since she was able to locate where Sasuke was, she was the obvious choice. They weren't hurrying it seemed since they were actually traveling at a pace that was even a bit sluggish for her. But she was silently thankful. She didn't want to use up what little chakra she had gained for tree jumping.

The quiet atmosphere was welcome and she sighed contently. Her eyes darted to Karin, aside to Suigetsu and behind to Jugo. Her attention was mostly on him. He was so much of a mystery to her. Beside the fact that his teammates tied him to a tree whenever they rested, he was really quiet. And despite all of that, he still seemed the most friendly in the group. Maybe if she warmed her way into his heart she wouldn't feel so out of place.

That's something she didn't want to think about. Without Sasuke she was inevitably put with a group of strangers. Not just strangers. Enemies. People that had attacked her friends and had slashed Ino's neck. Why wasn't that a factor in her decision to go after Sasuke? Why had TenTen's baby's death not played any part? She shouldn't be here.

Sakura shook her head to quell the morose doubts. Nothing mattered. It didn't matter where she belonged or where she didn't. It didn't matter what had happened prior. Just as her years of loneliness and guilt no longer mattered. She was where she needed to be to live. She was with Sasuke. And whatever she had to do to endure being with him, that she would go through with it. Sakura only had this life time to prove to Sasuke how much she loved him.

"Kuso." Karin bit and stopped short of her travel.

Suigetsu gripped the hilt of his blade. "How far?"

"I thought we'd be able to sneak across. But they felt us."

Jugo questioned, "Sasuke-sama?"

"Too far south. He probably can't feel us."

Sakura was too confused to keep quiet. "What? What's going on?"

A glare was quickly her response. "You get a crash course of what really goes on outside your precious satos."

Sakura watched as the three of them became a circle, with their backs pressed against each others. She wondered how long she was going to be kept of that said circle. So far her usual charms on making friends wasn't working so well. Sakura took out a blade and held it before her defensively. Karin of course was quick to giggle, "That won't save you. Why don't you stand back, med-nin, and prove your uselessness."

Their attention however fled instantly upon the power that now pressed on them. Sakura snapped her head to the right where everyone's gaze held. Upon the branches above where fifteen bandits free of insignias. Sakura gapped in surprise. She had been worried about Akatsuki, not bandits. She hadn't feared bandits since she was ten years old. She almost laughed at their stupidity but she kept quiet. There had to be a reason.

"Lookit here. The infamous Hebi. What an honor. But wait." He sarcastic stated, "Are thee without thy leader?" His group bandits laughed and chuckled grinning at their prey.

"Cut the shit, Lu'Tao." Suigetsu warned, whipping out his five foot sword.

"Ahh, where's the fun Suigetsu I remembered? You use to be the best at this. You know you're welcome to come back to the clan."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Even if I did come back, I wonder how long it would take for someone to slit my throat when I'm not looking."

"You're right, we haven't forgotten your treason. However, we might look past it if you let us have the girl back."

"Fuck you." Karin growled violently.

"Where did I hear that before?" He crossed his arms, tapping a finger to his chin. Then his eyes widened mockingly, "That's right. You said that to me right before I did fuck you."

A man to the side, "She said it to me too!" The crowd roared with laughter.

"Me too!" Another hollered.

The leader smirked, "You certainly had a good time with us. Why not come back?"

Sakura gaze was on her, watching with question in her eyes. The female's face was hidden in shadow, her hair pulled over her features. But her fists were catching all of her attention. Blood was dripping from the nails she was fisting into her own skin.

"Shut the fuck up, Lu'Tao." Suigetsu barred his sharp shark teeth.

Sakura caught Jugo's movement. His hands gripping his orange hair with a sudden angry roar. His power was expanding. All attention seemed to be on the giant now. Suigetsu tried to grip an arm but the man jerked his arm easily, back smacking his teammate. The male flew to the side, slamming into a nearby tree. Karin however did not move from her spot unafraid of Jugo's outrage. Maybe she was completely ignorant to all of it because she didn't even flinch when Suigetsu's body flew by her.

What the hell was going on? Why was Jugo freaking out, why was Karin just standing there? Suigetsu seemed the only one doing anything and he had just attacked Jugo. None of it made any fucking sense.

But the fight was breaking out. The fifteen or so bandits jumped upon the group, several going after Suigetsu and Karin while trying fruitlessly to get away from the rampaging giant. Jugo plowed through them with so much rage in his voice for a moment Sakura was scared for her own life. He seemed completely upside down from her previous impression of him. Where had he kept all this sudden fury?

Sakura balled her fists. Despite the skirmish going on in front of her she realized to depressingly that she had all this time to think. Meaning they were totally ignoring her. She wondered if there was stamp upon her forehead that shouted out, "Weak, pay no attention to me!" She wouldn't be surprised if Karin had actually written that on her somewhere.

Pulling tight to her right glove, Sakura balled what little chakra she possessed. So it was a really stupid idea considering, but her pride wouldn't let her stay out of the fight. She stood back and watched most of her life. She wasn't about to do it here.

She slammed her fist into the ground below and it rumbled instantly cracking and groaning. She smiled brightly jumping back and running as fast and as far as she could along with everyone else when they finally realized the world they were standing on was suddenly falling apart.

When finally the commotion ended, she rested on top of a tree branch hanging over the newly formed cliff. She looked down into it and smiled proudly. It was at least a mile deep and fifty feet across. That should have gotten their attention at least.

"Lookit here." Sakura stiffened. She felt the breath on the back of her neck and she shuddered uncontrollably. "A new recruit." He chuckled softly. "You look even prettier then the red head. And younger too."

"Oi, you son of a bitch!" Karin hollered. They both looked just in time to catch the sight of her jumping from the other limp swinging a large tree limb and smacking Lu' Tao across the face. His body fell back, dropping from the branch they had stood on, a place Karin now occupied. "Fuck you." She screamed after his falling body, slowly disappearing in the darkness of the canyon.

"Whore!" From the same place she had jumped from, a man did the very same but he slammed into her with his own body.

Sakura was too shocked to move in time. All she could do was watch in slow motion as the two of them fell fast into the abyss.

A flicker of light caught her attention on the other side of the cliff. Her brows knit trying to figure out why it had flashed just like lightning. Then she saw his figure. Sasuke was freefalling. A rope was tied around a tree and he held the other end. She shook her head. There was no way he could save Karin. She was as good as dead. He was so stupid! Why was he sacrificing himself for her? She didn't know him! She hadn't been around when he was a child. She was nothing! Nothing compared to Sakura's own worth.

She shook her head. Those selfish thoughts had been too rude and unnatural. She didn't like it. Jealousy was not something she wanted to have. She was better then that.

Sakura forced out better thoughts. She preyed to Kami that Sasuke managed to save Karin. And prayed that neither of them got hurt in the process.

"What the hell was that, girl?" Suigetsu jumped to her limb and stole her away from her own head. "Why the hell did you feel the need to spilt the damn earth?"

"Got bored." She responded falsely. She needed to feel included and acting careless seemed to be the group's qualifying nature.

"Hn." His brows were knit when her attention immediately went back to the canyon. "Nani?"

"She fell."

"Who?"

"Karin."

"What do you mean she fell!" He hollered suddenly, grabbing hold of Sakura's back pack quickly digging for rope which he pulled out then roughly pushed her away.

Sakura latched on to his arm, "Iie, Sasuke went after her." Suigetsu glared at her hand and ripped it away ready to dive into the hole.

Sasuke however jumped suddenly out and landed beside the edge. And in his arms he held protectively an unconscious Karin.

Sakura's gaze fell on him. Was this a sign? Was he trying to tell her something? That not only had he chosen a different life, but also a different person to heal his heart? Was it possible that Karin was what she herself had once been?

"Sakura." His voice shoved her back to the present, his gaze was on her too and she had just now noticed. He slowly lowered the woman down upon the ground. The blood that dripped from her head had also made itself known and instinct kicked in.

Sakura dropped to the floor knelling beside her, "She hit her head. Kami it's a deep gash. But not too deep thankfully." Sakura paused to reflect. Her medical side had momentarily outweighed her consciousness but now as she stared down at the woman, Inner Sakura was quick to take back her place. Should she keep what little chakra she possessed and use it for herself or even for Sasuke if needed? Or should she waste it upon the woman she was coming swiftly to despise?

Sakura lifted her gaze to Sasuke, to Suigetsu, and to Jugo who had suddenly appeared on her left. They all looked on seemingly careless but she knew that look too well. The concern was present. But it was Sasuke's gaze that decided it for her. Sakura wanted to do everything she could to heal his broken heart and if this woman was a piece of that puzzle, then she'd protect Karin just as much as she'd protect him.

Yanking off her glove her green chakra quickly flowed into the gash and she watched it heal underneath her palm. She could feel the familiar pain of draining her chakra but she continued on, clenching her teeth to keep anyone from noticing.

Sasuke's voice broke somewhat of her concentration. "Why did you engage?" She looked up to him but his attention was to his teammates.

"We didn't have a choice." Suigetsu lamely fought back, nearly pouting.

"Then you run."

"I could have taken them."

"That is not the point, Suigetsu. Jugo--"

"I was handling it." He mumbled even though he knew how much of a lie that was. "Besides, we barely got started." Sasuke side-stepped so Suigetsu's attention would be on the large canyon in the middle of the forest. "Don't look at me. Talk to your little play toy."

Sasuke's black eyes lowered to Sakura. She instantly brought her attention down to Karin and was relieved when she noticed the woman coming around. Karin's red eyes snapped open. Her glasses were lost but she could see well enough to know who it was that hung over her. Sakura smiled softly. "You'll be okay. You'll just have a little headache for awhile." Sakura pulled back upon noticing Sasuke's hand which reached down, waiting to help her up. Her mouth nearly dropped open at his sudden chivalry. Karin seemed just as surprised, hesitantly lifting her hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Suigetsu. Take her and go to the village but do not enter it till I get there."

With mumbling and curses, he wrapped Karin's arm around his neck and together they jumped to the trees with Jugo in tow. Leaving Sakura alone.

She lifted herself to stand firmly on her feet. Her body was visibly shaking from her lack of strength and sweat dripped down her temple. She panted but gazed at him fearless.

He turned his attention to her. "You wish to die?" His deep voice resonated.

"Iie." She answered simply.

"Then you do not fight."

"I am stronger now than--"

"I do not care how strong you think you may be. But against so many you are nothing. All three of them are aware their chances were slim. They run. You do not fight."

"I will defend myself."

"Then your death will not be on my time. If you are to stay. Then you are to obey. Understood?"

"Sasuke-"

"Do you understand, Sakura?"

Her name on his lips was more or less a weakness she had not foreseen. Her knees quaked, her heart pounded, and she felt herself immediately give-in to his will. Realizing this formed a high level of shame that dropped her gaze from him and her head bowed. "Ah."

"Good. Now hurry." He jumped into the trees.

Sakura quickly followed after postponing her self pity for a moment of privacy.

* * *

So we doing okay so far? I think another two to three chapters before Itachi shows his face. It's gonna be fun!


	27. Everyone has a Secret

Author's Note-- Woah, it's been awhile ehh?? Sorry about that, the usual writer's block. Don't worry the exciting part is coming soon.

-- I'm sorry you felt that way but I respect your decision. I wish you would have hung in there a bit more.

**Chapter 27- Everyone has a Secret**

Everyone has a secret  
Everyone has a past  
My one lonely secret  
Is gonna be my last

--

Sakura would have basked in the quiet, since it was a rarity with Suigetsu and Karin squabbling more than ninety percent of the time, but her thoughts were nothing she wanted to listen to. Her emerald eyes glanced over to Karin who had been unusually quiet for the past two days they traveled. Where they were going no one else seemed to care but her so she decided not to ask. Karin's silent nature was seemingly not a common quality she possessed since it bothered most of everyone. Most, excluding Sasuke who was always in his own world, much like he had been when he was younger.

Her gaze strayed to the man consuming her thoughts. Sasuke sat up on a branch hanging over their temporary camp, his eyes were closed indicating he was asleep but somehow she doubted it. Sakura couldn't describe the rage she felt inside. For herself only. The past two days had only strengthened her anger as realization became stronger then ever.

She had somehow reverted back into the child she had been. Obeying and following without a conscious of her own, swallowed by his black sad eyes, and ignoring the rights and wrongs she had managed to set for herself. She was nothing more then a slave. And yet, pity was not something she could earn when using that term. She was a slave only because she herself made the title. Sakura could easily disobey, easily think for herself but for whatever reason she had chosen not too. What the hell did he possess that made her forget what kind of woman she had become.

Sakura wasn't going to continue. She had lost him before because she hadn't been strong. To hell if she makes the same damn mistake again.

Her attention beamed to Karin who now exited her tent and went in the direction of the river. With a sense of difference, Sakura followed, catching the glares of each pair of eyes that looked in her direction.

Karin leaned at the river's edge and cupped a handful of water which she slowly brought to her mouth, sighing as the cool liquid flowed down her throat. The snow had long ago melted in this part of the country. Fog and humidity however replaced it. She much rather fog than snow. Fog hid the world.

Sakura leaned down by the river also, a little distance away from her, giving Karin whatever space she wanted. The woman frowned at her and briskly turned away, "Karin." Sakura called out keeping the woman still.

"What do you want?"

"Is something wrong?"

The red hair spun in a fun when Karin swiftly turned, "Why you want to know?"

She smiled friendly, "Kind of miss the bickering."

Her red eyes rolled, "I'm sure." Karin went to leave again but stalled by her name. "What now?"

"Does it have anything to do with those men back there--"

"Why are you being a nosy bitch?"

"I'm not… I'm just trying--"

"To what? Be my friend?" Karin scoffed with snorted laugh.

Sakura stood stiffly, "Yes actually. We're teammates now."

"No. Just because you follow us like a stray dog doesn't make us teammates."

Her fists tightened at her side, "What the hell is your problem? Is this how you treat everyone? Just fucking talk to me. Weather you want to be or not, we're teammates. Your burdens are my burdens. I want to help. Why do you all have a problem with that?"

Karin blinked in wondrous surprise, having not seen such an anger come from the goody two shoes. There was definitely more to this girl than she thought. And though she didn't want to care. There was a question on her lips that she wished to ask. She was surrendering. With a deep sigh Karin fell against the tree beside her and sat upon the floor. "I'll answer if you answer."

Sakura was taken a bit off guard but smiled instantly, maybe too eagerly so she quickly forced it down as she took a seat, again not too close.

"When I was fifteen my village was purged by Oto. They destroyed everything, killed everyone but a select few. I tried to runaway but as I was going through the woods…so damn blindly. These bandits found me. Lu'Tao. He had an ability like mine. But his is more feeling then sensing. He's a tracker. He touches footprints and it tells him who, what, and where. I killed half his horde before he caught me. For three years I was prisoner." She stalled lifting her red eyes to the sky. "A slave."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Silly girl." She giggled softly but refused to look down at her. Sakura pursued no deeper. "Then they came. Orocromaru. They came into our large camp. Just three of them. Orochmaru, Suigetsu, and another I know not the name. Suigetsu found me. The first man to touch me, in three years, without wanting anything from me. They took me back to their compound. A few years later Sasuke came. And he set us all free."

"What do you mean?"

Karin smirked and caught her eye, "One question, one answer. Your turn." Sakura bit her lip but nodded. "Why did you heal me?"

Sakura's brows knit having not even thought that would be on her mind. "That's what I do?" She replied confused.

"You could have saved your chakra. It wasn't a deep gash. It would have healed on its own. You need it more then I did."

"That's not the point."

"Oh no?"

"We're teammates, Karin. And frankly, I don't care if you don't like it." Sakura was rejoiced to see a smile come upon the woman's lips.

Her attention shifted, Sakura noticed and shortly thereafter she turned her red eyes on her, "Sasuke-sama's ready to go. " She stood which Sakura followed suit but didn't move, unsure why Karin was so still. The woman caught her eyes. "Here." She tossed a small blue pill.

"What's this?"

"What? Can't trust your teammate?" The woman disappeared into the woods.

Sakura stared at it for a moment. Biting her lip she took a deep breath and swallowed it with clenched eyes. But what she hadn't expected was the rush of power that poured into her. She dropped to her knees and hands, panting, her body convulsing within each limb. Despite the terrifying feeling, it felt amazingly good and a smile broached her lips. She'd find a way to get Karin back for that.

--

It was a long forgotten view, but the memories returned quick enough. They stood on the edge of a cliff over looking a well established village. Kaminari was before them. Sakura remembered this place well. The Kage strangling her, Sasuke's massacre. And the day he told her to never fear him. Her gaze shifted to him.

They had been fifteen then. And she had been more or less a child, naïve and foolish, compared to Sasuke's mature view on the world. Despite his quiet nature back then, he still looked healthy and even happy at times. Now, taking in each grown feature, she realized the big differences. He was emptier then he had ever been. She wondered if he knew that. She wondered if he knew how broken he was now.

"We wait till nightfall." He promptly disappeared into the trees.

"Why does he always want to wait for nightfall!" Suigetsu complained.

"He's so mysterious." Karin sighed with a flirtatious smile.

Sakura looked down at the letter she had written a few nights ago. She wrote to Naruto and a side letter to Kiba just letting them know that she had survived her first two weeks in the wild. She giggled to herself, proud that she had actually done it. Two weeks.

It took six days to get to this village. She was dying for a change of clothes and a hot bath and a real meal. And with the village being so near temptation was certainly high. Sakura looked to her teammates as they settled down. She wondered what was to happen at nightfall but she was positive they wouldn't tell her anything. They were really no closer to accepting her as part of the team then the day she had arrived.

She glanced to Karin. Well maybe not all of them felt the same way. Karin still treated her with distaste but somehow it felt familiar from her friendship with Ino. Ino. She would have to buy that woman a gift to send with her two letters or goodness knows what curses would lie in store.

"I'm going into town. Anyone need anything?"

Three pairs of eyes landed on her.

Sakura got nervous. "Nani?"

Jugo filled her in, "Sasuke-sama said wait."

"Well, I need some stuff and by nightfall the shops will be closed."

Karin and Suigetsu burst out laughing while Jugo turned his head. "What a dumbass!" Karin squealed. "She's the stupidest one yet." Suigetsu chimed in.

Sakura clenched her fist. "What the hell is so funny."

They calmed slightly with large smirks. "Oh nothing. Go ahead. Go to town." Karin waved a hand.

Their attitude was something she normally wouldn't pay any mind too but this village already had her in nervous mood. With great annoyance she decided to listen to them this time and sat down, ignoring they're constant babble to get her to go.

--

Ino shoved the door with a harsh hand and stomped her way down the dusty road of the marketplace. She crashed into people, paid no attention to the curses and the hollers that were yelled her way and continued on as quick as possibly without having to sweat. She was wearing finally attuned make-up, she wasn't about to let it all go because she was throwing a tantrum.

It was her birthday damn it. She should be allowed to invite, or not invite anyone she wants! She had asked specifically and had noted with an exclamation point and an underline, for only Shikarmaru, but guess who shows up with him-Temari! Doesn't she have any fucking life, it was ridiculous how she followed him around like a row of ducks never leaving their mother's side.

Of course she had acted all pleasantly and had even thanked the bitch for coming but that didn't mean she was allowed to stay and socialize and steal all of her damn limelight. It's the only day of the year where her teammates treat her decently, buy her presents, pay for her meal--something they should so all the time! But she's nice and let's them go the whole year. But this was HER day. Her Birth!

Her steam was draining and Ino crash landed on a bench at the end of the marketplace. She hung her head in her hands and wondered if anyone even noticed she was gone.

Sakura would have noticed.

A fist slammed on the concrete. Sakura, the little traitor. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the wench. She leaves her all alone with fucking Temari! Where was the logic in that?

"Ino."

Ino's dark teal eyes dilated and she flipped her long blonde hair over as she turned her head. Temari stood before her. Her black get up had been slightly altered upon coming to Konoha. Without all the sand there was no need for long clothes so she had shortened them to just below the knee and her long sleeves now barely went past her elbow. Even though it was still barely any skin visible, Ino relished had she flaunted her 'mature' body.

"Everyone's wondering where you went. I volunteered to come for you."

"How noble." She mumbled but she knew it was heard. Ino turned her face away, "I'll go back in a minute."

The silence was a good response and with a shift of her eye she noticed the woman was still standing there. Ino turned back with a large fake smile, "anything else."

"Do you have a problem with me? Besides not liking me?"

"Nope that's my only problem."

"I understand that you don't like me. I'm not fond of you either. But you mean a lot to Shikamaru so I'm trying to be amiable. But when you act like this, it just pisses me off."

Ino snapped to her feet, "You know what pisses _me_ off?"

"No, I have no clue, because you won't talk to me."

"Why should I?"

"To try and make this easier for Shikamaru!"

"What the hell has this to do with him."

"Everything. And you know it." Temari bit harshly but waited to see if Ino was going to go in denial or actually stay and talk about their dilemma. When a minute went by and Ino was still there in front of her Temari began. "I understand that I am a problem for you because you and Shikamaru are best friends. I've come to a fascinating realization that there is nothing I can do about it. So I've let things go. But you got to understand something too. I'm his girlfriend. We are pretty much freaking equal in his life right now. So either get use to it, or end up hurting him. He doesn't want to choose, because either way it will hurt him. So why make him choose? Are you that fucking selfish?"

"What the hell do you know? I've known Shikamaru a lot fucking longer then you--"

"I know that! What? Do want me to be jealous? Fine, congratulations, I'm fucking jealous. You know him better. You've known him longer, you've been closer, you were his fucking first. Great. You win. Now that we established that, can we be mature about this? Every time you get mad at him, you hurt him. You may not see it, but I see it. So stop it. Be a good friend to him like he is to you. " Temari calmed herself, taking a deep breath, allowing Ino to have whatever say she wanted. But when her competition remained silent, Temari was slightly pleased. "Think about what I said. Then maybe we can talk again." Temari turned from her but stalled to say only one thing, "Oh and I left your fucking party. Go have fun without me."

Ino almost replied 'yea I will' but her mouth kept shut as she watched the woman walk away. Despite actually getting what she wanted, joy was not an emotion…

--

Just as he stated, Sasuke returned to the camp at nightfall and with just a glance got them all to their feet and following after him silently. Sakura felt as if for some reason they were hiding or somehow sneaking in but Sasuke did nothing to hide his insanely huge chakra. He was in fact increasing it with every mile they passed. Sakura watched him irritated that she was somehow missing an important piece she couldn't comprehend.

They passed the village doors without any trouble surprisingly. The village itself was vacant, the doors boarded up to any shops. She cursed her luck. She was hoping at least a few stores would still be open. It was considerably early for the main market complex to shut down.

They headed straight for the giant building. Sakura didn't allow any reminiscing. She was older then that now. Besides. She didn't need to long for Sasuke. For he was right beside her. Sakura grew confident upon this and stepped closer to his person upon making their way inside.

It was really quiet for the Kage's mansion. Guards normally hung around every corner and hid in every niche and cranny but she could feel no one. It may have been Sasuke's fault for his power was pretty much encompassing every inch from floor to ceiling. She would have been shocked by what he was projecting but she knew personally how much power he possessed. Her memories of his dream world were ever so fresh in her mind.

Her brows knit however when she noticed the doors to the Kage's main room were wide open and seemingly welcome. She glanced to her teammates in question. Perhaps they were expected but her only question was 'why?'

Sakura was highly nervous but stood her strong ground incase of any sudden attack.

The Kage was sitting there behind his screen. A fire reflected his shadow against the tarp and it wiggled frantically. "Ah, young Uchiha." A gruff and weathered voice filtered from behind. "I've been expecting you."

"Where is he?"

The Kage chuckled before a violent cough ripped through his throat. A slave crawled over to him with a glass of water in his hand but the elder shooed it away. "Tell me. Did you kill Orochimaru?"

Karin barked quickly, "Of course, he did! Don't talk to--" Sasuke held up his hand stalling whatever rampage she was about to let off.

Raikage continued his softly chuckle, "Very good. I will reward you--"

"I did not do it for you." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Hmm." The disabled man handed a rolled parchment to his slave. The knelling man reached over to give it to Sasuke but Suigetsu ripped it roughly out of his hand, snapping it open only to throw it right back. "We've already been to all the caves!"

Violently, the Kage lashed it in a deadly voice, "You shut your moth, demon of the mist." With a cane as his helper, the Raikage managed to get to his feet. He was hunched far more over then he had been a few years ago but he was able to walk around and finally show his face. Age had not suited well with him. His skin was nearly dripping off his face. But Sakura had only caught the sight of his yellow lightning eyes to remember so vividly the night she had nearly been killed by him. His attention however was strongly on Suigetsu who also was glaring right back. "You are neither human nor inhuman. You are a creation gone wrong, nothing more--"

Suigetsu whipped out his sword swiftly and strongly, the tip of the blade pushed up against the drooping skin of the Kage's neck. But the next set of movements happened so suddenly, Sakura hadn't been able to see exactly what happened so she could only assume. The Kage had nudged his cane up just barely and shoved against Suigetsu's sword with the minimalist of movement, it was just a flick. And the body of Sakura's teammate flew backward, high in the air, crashing against the back wall. He fell to the floor muffled. The Kage placed the tip of his cane back to the floor. "Do not raise your sword to a human you are no match for, demon of the mist."

Sakura's instinct was to run to Suigetsu to see if he was hurt but pressure gripped her arm. Jugo held her tight and shook his head just once. Being unable to help physically, she decided on verbal. Her attention flipped to the kage. "Who are you to decide what is human." The flash of yellow fell upon her. "You are far from one yourself."

Kage's eyes narrowed just slightly in realization before flicking to Sasuke. "Getting involved with past associates, Sasuke-san? Not a wise decision."

"I have never wanted your advice, jiji. I want only an answer."

"You are obviously not ready for one." Sasuke felt his sharingan roll in his sockets. The kage only cackled. "That power of yours will not work with me."

Sasuke knew this already. He reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Sakura's heart beat sporadically. She feared for his life and everyone else in the room. Panic made her scream, "Sasuke!" He made no other movement. Maybe indicating he was listening or giving her a chance to speak. "Let's just go. He doesn't know anything."

The lightning eyes of the Kage landed upon her. "Shut that ugly trap of yours, Anioko." She had been unable to detect the Kunai that flew at her from a hidden region but Jugo reached out a quick hand, the blade embedding itself in his palm. Sakura glared rebelliously at the Raikage. "You will not get out of this village alive."

Sakura smirked, "Try me." She replied icily, even knowing that she had no chance against a Kage.

"Jugo." Saskue sounded, still unchanged in stance. "Take them out."

"Hai." He grabbed a hold of Sakura and Suigetsu and man-handled them out of the room with Karin following obediently after. Sakura kept her eyes glued to Sasuke and just when the door was shutting she caught the glint of his sword.

--

They returned to the camp and they had dutifully separated. Karin tied up Jugo and went to search for food while Suigetsu took off somewhere down the road leaving her alone to tend to the fire and to her thoughts.

Sakura paced with uncanny energy. Rage was a simple emotion compared to what she felt. She couldn't understand at first why she was so angry but she was sure she'd understand it shortly.

She pounded her way over to Jugo, still cursing, and grabbed his bloody hand roughly. She ignored his gaze on her as she cleaned the wound and then promptly healed it. When it was finished she threw his hand away carelessly and fought her way through the bushes to wherever Suigetsu hid. But upon finding him, he laid against a tree trunk with his sword rested against his chest seemingly asleep. Slightly annoyed she turned to head back but his voice caught her. "Nani?"

"Are you hurt?" She replied roughly."

"Iie."

"Yosh." She turned on her foot.

"Oi."

Sakura stalled and spun around with a sigh. "Hm."

Suigetsu opened his eyes to catch hers. "Why did you stick up for me?"

Sakura hesitated. "He shouldn't be insulting anyone."

"But what do you care?" Suigetsu tipped himself over the branch, dropping directly in front of her. Their faces too close for her comfort and she stiffened drastically. He circled her like prey, his body brushing her barely, his chest, his fingers caressing her skin.

In the back of her head, Inner Sakura was telling her to fear, telling her to run, scream, kick, fight. But she kept still, eyes forward forcing herself not to be intimidated.

"I'm the one that slit your friend's neck, remember?" Suigetsu chuckled wickedly, his breath blowing her hair. "And I would have done many worse things to her, given the chance." His nails scratched the surface of her neck before each finger slowly wrapped around it, pushing her back against his chest. His other rested upon her pumping stomach, fear making her breathe fasten to the extreme. "For I am a demon of the Mist. Born to no one. Inhuman. An experiment gone astray."

"Experiment or not, you possess a heart and a soul. That's human enough for me."

"Who says I have a soul?"

Sakura twisted her head against his neck to try and get visibility of his face but she was too short to see anything but his sharp teeth. "Karin." A sharp tightening on her neck before his body was gone.

She swung around catching him on the branch he had been on grasping his sword. His back was to her, portraying nothing of what he was thinking or even feeling. He didn't even glance to her before he vanished.

Sakura found the nearest tree to fall against. Her body shaking from potential death that she had somehow managed to escape. His killer intent had been felt so strongly she hadn't even realized what the pressure was until it was gone. A smile, a giggle. How many times was she going to face death out here in this damned country?

---

Blind and naïve as she always was.

Sasuke found his way back to camp. Sakura impatiently waiting for him. Her anger, for whatever reason, was strong and steady. So he had taken his time returning after his small warm up with the Kage. He wondered at one point what precisely was her problem now but he had only asked that question once before he realized he could care less.

He was stupid to think that his 'teammates' would be paying any bit of attention. When he was no were near they lose their wit. It's a wonder they haven't managed to get themselves killed yet by all the little mishaps that constantly happen upon traveling.

Sasuke would have flared his chakra to warn them but in doing so it would reveal himself and his location. Since they were already surrounded he would have to get on the inside which obviously had been simple enough. He jumped upon a branch, stopping his progress any further, peering down into their makeshift camp. Her bright green eyes were the first thing to catch his attention. Sakura stared up at him fiercely, her unpredictable hands tightly fisted at her side.

"Pack up." He simply ordered, pretending there weren't over a hundred ninjas ready to spring.

Sakura didn't flinch one bit. She was so blind in her rage she was too stupid to figure out what was going on. He could have struck her for her insolence. Sasuke dropped to the floor, wordlessly repeating his order. His other three followers were quick to give in to his direction.

"What did you do to him?"

Sasuke stalled at the question but was quick to respond. "Nothing he didn't deserve." The Uchiha went to pass by her but Sakura's next set of words stalled him.

"You are not Kami, Sasuke."

He was standing beside her, facing the opposite direction. Their shoulders almost touching but their gazes far from one another. "I know who and what I am. Do not chide me like you do him."

Him. Naruto. The mention of their former teammate, one that they both abandoned was suppose to hurt her. He felt her slight shift. Mentioning him was not something he had done commonly over the three years. But if it broke any of her walls then it was a necessity.

"Well when you act like a spoiled brat, I can't help it."

Karin snorted in laughter she desperately tired to hide. She hid her face discreetly behind a hand.

Sasuke did and said nothing. She was trying to get a rise out of him and he would not allow it. Not now. She had to face the fact that he was different. His temper no longer set off so easily as it had done before. He took a few steps forward, planning an attacking position for those that were on the outside looking in. He was calculating, trying to set up whatever he could in the limited time he had.

Sakura shifted turned to face his back, "I think you're so called power has gone to your head. You can't always get what you want. And to use force to do it. What makes you different from them? From Orochimaru? From the Raikage himself?"

A sharp wind burned the side of her face and she just noticed with the blink of an eye that Sasuke had turned to face her. And as he had done so he had thrown a kunai that zoomed by her cheek and hit the tree behind her, releasing Jugo from his confines. It was a message for everyone to leave. Suigetsu, with curses, grabbed Karin's arm who was stubbornly fighting against him, "No I want to see." She lamely whined but was forced to follow nonetheless.

Sakura never took her eyes away from his black gaze, enforcing her willpower to stay strong. She felt the sting on her cheek and knew the kunai had sliced her cheek. She tightened her fists in anger. "I don't care how you treat me. I don't care if I have to act like a servant just to be with you. I don't care if killing me will make you happy. But when you lash out on innocent people, I will step in your way. I will stop you. I won't let you be a monster. Not while I'm here"

The wind blew once against and this time she felt the brutal choke hold upon her neck. Sasuke's body was behind, pressing her back roughly to his chest. A kunai was pressed against her side and his breath was at her ear. "What monsters have you known?"

She always acted as if she understood everything. What the hell did she know? Absolutely nothing! Monster. Him, a fucking monster. He was really getting tired of being compared to THEM. Raikage, Orochimaru, Itachi. She only got glimpses of partial images. But what has she really faced.

He should let the Raikage have her. That will teach her just what a monster is.

"A couple." She smugly replied. "Like you'd know anyway." With a shape elbow to his rip she shoved herself out and back kicked him twenty feet to slam against a tree. She herself jumped up to the branch just as an onslaught of ninjas dived in on their previous spot.

She had a knife out and sliced a rope watching with a bright smile as the ground gave way to a canyon. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo wouldn't let any of the others escape, shoving them back into the hole and quickly covering the top with a thick dirt like tarp, making the ground once again seem stable to any ordinary person walking by. Only the yells and screams for help, muffled, could be heard.

"Alright!" Sakura giggled, dropping down to be with the rest of them, "That was awesome."

"I can't believe it worked." Karin murmured, "Good idea, med-nin." She sarcastically stated but Sakura only beamed in happiness.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. He watched the four of them conversing and seemingly congratulating Sakura on whatever the hell had happened in his absence. He stepped up, slightly demanding an explanation without any words. Suigetsu looked to him, "I don't know where you dug this broad up but she's pretty smart."

Sakura beamed. "I was with an ANBU team a few months before and did the same thing then. I thought it would work this time too. Thanks for your help guys."

Jugo bowed slightly, "Arigato, Sakura-san." She patted his shoulder with understanding.

Sasuke sanpped his black eyes to the giant. He didn't like this. They were accepting her.

--

It was night vision training. Team Gai usually practiced this drill on Wednesdays when the training grounds were empty of any ANBU squads. TenTen had been late arriving, why she chose this day to return back to training, Neji would have very much liked to know. Maybe she was still trying to hide as she had done the past two weeks but from whom? Certainly not from a man that sees through walls.

Neji tried not to watch her, hell he didn't even partake in group training. He stayed to his own route. Giving her 'space' . He scoffed. Space. She's had enough 'space'. Two weeks worth of fucking 'space' . She's drowning with fucking 'space'.

Two weeks of exile. The first five days had been spent in the hospital. Which had been for the best because apparently Gai had gone out and brought her baby shit galore. He had wept pathetically as Lee had wept. Neji couldn't stand their weakness. It was a good thing he did not tell them who had fathered that unborn baby or who knows what sort of pity he would have received. He didn't want pity. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted TenTen to get the fuck over it and return to his damned side.

Neji had tried not to be angry but as sure as the sun rises, it was bright and bold. Hiding as she was doing was not something he respected. Why was she being like this, was the answer he needed. And soon.

Practice lasted for a few hours until finally they were finished. Lee and TenTen joked and she smiled and even laughed at one point. Jealousy was not something that helped quell the anger either.

He took his time wrapping his arms with gauze. He normally didn't use it anymore but it was something he could do to try and get some time with her. If she allowed it.

Neji let a sigh of relief go when he noticed Lee and Gai depart as she began collecting her weapons. A sign she normally did when she wanted a moment with him herself. It had been how she had managed to get him alone and kiss him.

Silence and awkwardness forced him to speak. "You've lost strength." He didn't look to her, continuing his gaze upon his action.

"I'll get it back." She responded quickly without stalling, packing up the last of her inventory.

"Train tomorrow?"

"I'll practice on my own thanks."

"Fine." He snapped down his long kimono sleeve and grabbed his black bag to throw it roughly over his shoulder. He walked right past her, allowing her to see nothing that would give away what it was he actually felt. Normally it had been so easy. But now, when there was so much to say, he felt himself struggle to get away.

His feet stopped much to their own will. He clenched on fist, his teeth grinding, knowing he had to speak. But what he really wanted to say was exactly what he couldn't possibly speak. "In three months time, they scheduled the marriage. My decision still stands. Now all that's left is yours."

Couldn't she tell he was sorry for not protecting her? Couldn't she see the blame he felt? Why was she punishing him? He was going to give up so many things for her, but he wasn't going to do it, if she didn't want him anymore.

Neji shifted, desiring to turn around and find her gaze to tell what she was thinking and feeling. But he wasn't sure his own gaze kept all of his own information a secret at the moment. So he kept his back to her. She sighed softly. "I don't know anymore."

He tilted his face, to try and catch any single part of her . Her head was dropped, her brown bangs darkening her eyes, hiding her. "You know how to find me." She nodded once.

Neji disappeared, getting as far and as fast away as he possibly could.

--


	28. Beautiful

Author's Note-- Hey guys, thanks so much for your patience. things have been crazy with me. I am offically Graduating College this weekend, so i got this chapter out to celebrate. I want you all to know that I will finish this fic, and I'm very sorry it's taking so long. I will not be a cruel author and just stop. It might take me a while, but I will finish so no worries there. Hope you like this. I thought that my story was so far very sad so I thought this might be a bit cheery and more hopeful for those seeking Sakura and Sasuke :) I got ya covered.

**Chapter 28- Beautiful**

I'll be here just waiting for you  
I'll be under your stars forever  
Neither here nor there just right beside you

--

Naruto collapsed on his bed, careless to his dirty, raggedy clothes. He was so sick of the D-rank missions he almost had to gull built up to tell Kakashi he wasn't going to do it anymore. But every time his temper got to him and he was about to step up to the plate, his guilt would strike him out. Yes, he still felt blamed for Sasuke and Sakura and he wore it wherever he went.

Naruto sat up and looked around his apartment briefly. Filthy clothes laid around on the hard wood floor, mail piled up on the table, food moldy and smelly left out on the counter. He wouldn't mind cleaning up the place but since it wouldn't help take his unsettling thoughts from him, he concluded that there was no point. Besides, he wasn't much for company nowadays. He wondered how many friends he's lost because of his avoidance.

His blue eyes shifted to his window, catching sight of the half-moon hung in the air. His thoughts instantly went to Sakura and what she was doing, how she was, if she was hurt. So many worries just about her, he didn't have time to contemplate about Sasuke. Sasuke was a fighter, a man use to the wild and his own problems. Sakura was too self-less to live outside a village. There were too many creatures out there that would take advantage of someone like her. Would Sasuke protect her? Oh, how he doubted it.

The thing that gets to him the most though, was why he was left behind. Why didn't Sakura allow him to join so that way they could be team Seven out on their own together? Didn't she want that as much as he did? But to leave him behind, to leave him alone, was a punishment he wasn't sure he deserved.

A hand drifted to his stomach. It clenched there momentarily and he growled violently, wondering if it was possible to tear out the monster living inside him. He was probably left behind because of this thing. Somehow, it always came down to it.

His brows knit and his attention flew to his door. He was sure he heard a knock but still it felt part of his imagination. He waited staring at the wooden door for another minute until, again, he heard the small tapping, barely audible.

Naruto, confused, opened it slightly only to gap in surprise. "Hi--Hinata."

Her head was bowed, her long black bangs slightly in front of her face which she shyly tucked behind one ear, refusing to look up at him. "Naruto." She whispered without her slight stutter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm.."

He watched her maul over the answer for a bit. "Is something wrong?" Still keeping her eyes down, she nodded softly. This alerted him immediately and he grabbed her by the arms, "What happened? Is it Sakura?"

Swiftly she shook her head, "Iie, nothing like that."

He deflated visibly. Any news was better than none but his hopes had gotten to high. He almost wanted to slam the door and go back into his friendless room. But he refrained out of curiosity. He released her arms, stepping back, allowing her entry. "It's not really clean or anything." He spoke while little tinges of red built on his cheeks.

Her blush was instant also and with slight hesitation she stepped in, keeping as much distance from his form as possible, hugging the walls. When the door shut, she jumped slightly, making her face flush even darker when she received an odd stare.

Naruto nervously went around picking up his grimy clothes and throwing them in a corner somewhere, kicking trash to the sides and trying to clean a seat for her to sit at. He looked back at her unmoving form by the door. "Did you want to sit down?" Taking that as a form of invitation, Hinata bilged.

He glanced around, ashamed at the state of his apartment. He shouldn't have allowed her to see this. It grossed out even him. More embarrassed now he rummaged around, straightening his heap of unread mail, pushing his many soiled dishes into his sink, putting away little objects that would somehow make the place cleaner than it was. "So what's the problem?" He wanted to distract her from noticing any other disturbing sight he left out.

Hinata's bright lavender eyes widened up to him. She had forgotten whatever it was she had wanted to say upon allowing entry. She really hadn't thought he would talk to her, let alone keep her here long enough to speak. Now she wasn't sure the reason she had come was really any of his business. Yes, there was something bothering her but explaining it to anyone, most of all Naruto was not in her character.

Despite this sudden dilemma, relief was an overwhelming feeling. He had finally opened a door to his friends. And as luck would have it, opened it for her. She grew more nervous just thinking about, which instantly drowned out any form of happiness she would have gotten from this quick turn in events.

Hinata rose her gaze, realizing quickly that he was staring at her expecting some form of response and since she was a horrible liar she could do nothing but tell the truth. "It's Neji-nee-sama."

"Neji, huh? What's wrong with him?"

She bowed her head, knowing she was breaking her clan's normal act of secrecy by explaining to any outsider what was happening within her clan. "He's being forced to marry and he's very unhappy."

"Forced to marry? Are you kidding? He's not even eighteen."

"In two months he will be."

"Why can't he just not show up?"

"It isn't so easy within our clan to hide." She smiled softly, with a slight giggle.

"Oh yea." He scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly, "Guess not." Naruto sighed, leaning back against his counter. "Can't the Hokage do anything?"

"The Hokage has no say what goes on within our clan as long as there is no death."

"Man. Can't he do anything about it?"

She shook her head, "Unless he breaks from the clan."

"Well, that sounds simple enough." He shrugged, "What's the problem?"

Hinata caught his gaze just slightly to find his unconcerned gaze. It was a pity that caught her off guard forming within her. Naruto would never know what it would be like to be surrounded by clanmates, to have others with characteristics and traits like himself. She could imagine how lonely it would be to be clanless. But the pity was only short-lived before it vanished. Pity for Naruto? She giggled openly. He needed none of that.

"What's so funny?" He questioned albeit nervously, shifting to one foot back to the other.

She shook her head shyly, dropping her gaze, "Neji-nii-sama was right about you." She whispered with a smile. "You see the world so differently and yet you have eyes of everyone else."

"I guess that's a good thing."

Hinata nodded. "Hai. It's…" She stalled and stuttered, her face burning at just the thought of complimenting him. "It's…what.. I I like about you…"

Needless to say, Naruto had no quick witted response and he stuttered only briefly before he dashed to the fridge to hide his head in, appearing to be searching for something while trying to contemplate what he should say. He wondered if she could see what he was seeing: empty shelves. But he pretended anyway. "Want something to drink?"

Thankfully she replied, "Iie."

He hesitated in shutting the door, afraid to face the awkward situation and her gorgeous lavender eyes.

"Naruto?"

To try and ignore her still he ventured about cleaning off the counter. "Hm."

"Are you ever going to stop waiting?"

His ministrations instantly stalled, a hand wrapped around a cup, the other holding a plate. Even his breath was caught. He had momentarily forgotten Sasuke and Sakura and had only been here in this room with Hinata. Now he felt himself return to the forest where he had been left behind, staring at the blue waters of the river, waiting.

Hinata didn't know what made her ask. She regretted it terribly for causing him pain. Somehow though, she needed to get through to him. To try and help in the only way she could.

His back was stiff and he made no further movements except placing the items back down upon the table. Hinata could feel the sadness roll off him in waves. "Iie." He whispered softly.

She stood, if he heard her he made no inclination. Hinata touched the counter, reaching for a class and softly placing it into the already filled sink. "I'd…I would like to wait with you. If you don't mind."

His large wide sky eyes snapped to her, but she kept her blushed face slanted down to the dish she reached for. She placed item after item into the sink, piling it into a tiny mountain until her hand reached for the plate he himself had a grasp upon. Her touch startled him, brought him out of whatever world he had fallen into. She yanked herself back, embarrassed. But her gaze lifted just slightly to see if she could possibly make out what he was thinking. She was astounded to see a smile on his lips. "I don't mind." He handed her the plate and together they got started on the dishes.

--

They traveled for so long, Sasuke nearly forgot that there was anyone still following him. He could hear their labored breathing and glanced behind him. Sakura had fallen way behind that he could barely make out the color of her form. Ditching her would have been an easy task but he noticed the rest of his teammates were leaving subtle clues for her to find and even waiting for her to catch up. It made him sick. When did his team get so damned soft-hearted? Maybe it was time to remind them just why they were the outcasts of society.

A village came into view rather quickly and he took off with the remainder of his adrenaline and lost himself in the small town. He didn't care what they did. He never did.

Needless to say the town was very secluded and barely populated but he was known here, not for anything violent as all the other larger villages knew him for but simply for visiting often. It was a perfect location to take breaks for his enduring trips. There was only one hotel and they gave him a key without question, greeting him with a large smile and fearless eyes. They liked him because he was clean and paid over the amount necessary. Money was of no value to him and in a small location like this, it was worth more than he would ever know so he was generous carelessly.

A servant woman ran up ahead of him, opening the sliding door and bowing as he past. She quickly set up his bath.

Sasuke looked out the window just momentary to locate his exit in the town before shoving blinds shut, blocking out any light the moon might give. He stood and waited in the dark till the female rushed over and lit the candles on the wall. The town was too poor to have any electricity. But as said prior, candle-light was his preference. He watched it flicker with amazing motion, waving and twisting in the air.

The click of the door brought his attention swiftly back. He had managed to space out till the woman had finished. Sasuke undressed however he kept his sword up against the tub as he slipped into the nearly boiling water. A sigh past through his nose, the burn refreshing to his senses. Clothe and water were the only two essentials in the world he allowed to touch his form. Somehow the heat of the liquid relieved much of his tension. It wrapped him in a warm embrace and childishly, it reminded him of his mother's strong and loving arms.

He stared at the wall ahead of him, concentrating on persons he knew so well ten years prior. He could give the exact detail of his house, where each possession laid; his clan's district and each shop it contained. And yet, it was sickening to realize he could barely remember his mother's face.

Even while trying to concentrate solely upon her, t didn't take long for the flashback to overtake his senses. Kunais sticking from people's flesh. The blood dripping through the cracks of the floorboards. Itachi's black and empty gaze.

Sasuke shut his eyes. Even ten years later, it was better not to think of her. The pain of that day had not eased any. And though he was gradually forgetting the color of his mother's eyes, her skin, the sound of her voice, he had to force those memories away to hide from the hurt.

--

Sakura caught sight of his door and even had enough courage to stand before it but despite several years of maturing, she couldn't bring herself to knock. It wasn't fear that kept her back. She knew when someone needed space and the way that Sasuke had been acting lately was a definite reminder that it was better to just let him alone with his thoughts despite how much it feared her to allow him.

Her room was a level lower, too far for comfort. Her able to read chakras was mediocre. She could read normal chakra signatures within fifty feet of her. An ANBU member was able to read hundred feet. A Hyuuga was able to read over 3 miles. So needless to say, she wasn't up to par. Especially with Sasuke's chakra. He was able to suppress his massive reading to a point where even standing behind her, she wouldn't feel it. Thankfully however, none of his other teammates were that talented. She kept an eye on Karin's. If Karin began to move then it was a high chance that so was Sasuke.

Sakura sat next to his door. She had tried to sleep in her own room after she had showered and ate but tossing and turning had frustrated her too much. Perhaps it was the violent thunder storm going on outside or maybe she was no longer use to a bed. Her gaze shifted to the open window at the end of the hall. The rain came in noisy waves, blowing in all directions, pushing a cold draft in through the hall. She pressed her legs into her chest, trying to keep warm and rested her head upon her knees amazed by the horrid lightning flashing.

The lightning reminded her of the Raikage and his terrible horde of ninjas. That old man she hated with a horrible passion. He reminded her so much of Sasuke's brutal massacre three years ago inside the village. The purple chakra that surrounded the Uchiha, the dancing flames covering the whole entire body, his red sharigan blazing with an intensity even she learned to fear.

Why would Sasuke go to him? It had seemed as if Sasuke used him as some sort of twisted mentor. Using the Raikage to seek information, the Raikage 'rewarding' Sasuke for killing Orochimaru, and the way the Raikage treated him as if he were a kind of apprentice.

She had been relieved when Sasuke had acted with disdain. But her relief was short-lived when Sasuke's temper was exposed and he withdrew his blade.

A hand drifted to her forehead in frustration. Everything always contradicted one another. It was so hard to keep up with Sasuke and which side he was on.

Maybe he had been right. The few words he had spoken to her after the incident with TenTen. He had said there was no good and no bad but there was all this stuff in between. She was looking at it in such a plain view when it was much more complicated then that.

Sakura went on to think about what had upset Sasuke early. He was obviously mad about the trap she had set for the Raikage's minions. The question was 'why'. There was so many answers that could apply to the question but which one was correct? Was he mad he hadn't been able to be the 'rescurer'? Was he angry because he had a better plan and she toppled it? Or could he possibly be angry because she had been able to stay alive on her own?

Despite his temperament, Sakura still felt proud of herself. She had a right to be. She had managed to evade a hundred plus warriors on her own without fighting. Even his teammates had been impressed and were slowly warming up to her. Sakura was kind of starting to like them, though she knew she shouldn't. They were rowdy, offensive, and a bit psycho but they needed friends like everyone else. Maybe she could bring them over to the 'good' side. She smiled bright again. She liked it out here. She was needed, among a group of killers. Naruto and the bunch all liked to do the saving. Here, she didn't have to stand back and watch. What she did here mattered and it made her feel important, not just because she was a Med-nin.

Sakura suddenly stood. A confused anxiousness welled up inside her. She ran to the stairs, bounding down them, passing level after level till she shoved open the door to the outside. She shoved herself out into the rain, holding up a hand to try and cover her face, the rain stinging similar to sharp needle pricks.

And there he was. Sasuke. Standing in the center of the street. His head tipped back, perhaps staring up at the darkened sky. She couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. He wore a black kimono, common sleepwear in these parts. It was drenched and stuck to his skin like a wet suit. His feet were sinking in the two inches of water and mud and it kept him steady against each gust of wind.

Lightning violently hit nearby and she flinched in surprise and quaked with the roll of thunder that followed after. The storm was one of the worst she had ever seen and still, she continued to venture further out. She stumbled in the road yet she trudged further, squinting in the rain to try and keep the bruising raindrops from hitting her gaze. Sakura slowed her pace, coming up behind him and yet she didn't stop to stand where she normally would. Instead she stepped up beside him. Her gaze was on him, wondering if he had noticed her long ago or if he was too within himself to pay attention.

His eyes opened shortly after her arrival, nothing else moved and his attention stayed upon the rain but she smiled to him nonetheless. That little movement meant he had acknowledged her existence and yet hadn't demanded her to leave. It was a triumph in her eyes and only strengthened her back, keeping her in the direct path of the violent storm, facing it with him. She wondered what he saw, standing out here. What did he feel, why did he do it? She could ask none of her questions obviously.

The hurricane-like storm continued to press down on them, yet none of it bothered her, standing next to him, being strengthened just by his own presence.

--

Karin stayed underneath the protection of the roof, watching the two dark forms in the middle of the street barring the storm together. She had at first come out to yell at the female, to not bother Sasuke during his typical routine. Instead she found this. Something she hadn't expected.

What was it that Sakura possessed? Did it have to do with the fact that those two had grown up together? Karin didn't think so. But wondering about it was all she could do. There was something about Sakura that even Karin herself hadn't been able to resist. And it was so infuriating. She wanted nothing more than to hate the med-nin and throw her to the wolves.

The door opened behind her yet she didn't care enough to turn from the couple. She could feel Suigetsu's chakra long before she heard him walking down the steps.

The mist deserter folded his arms and leaned against a pillar, glaring to the side at Karin then slowly directing his gaze out into the rain. "She won't do it, you know."

"Do what?" She whispered softly keeping her sight to them.

"Fix him. Heal him, whatever. Whatever she's trying to do."

Karin smile faded nearly instantly. She knew Suigetsu was trying to make her feel better but for some reason that didn't have the effect it should have. "What makes you think that?"

"He's like us."

"Us?"

"Too gone to be helped."

Karin knew the truth to those words. She had been there when Sasuke was at his worst and at his best. She had been there to witness some of his tortures. And had been present during some of Sasuke's most brutal murders. Sure, he didn't kill often but fear makes a person do terrible things. She had even watched him succeed in several amazing events, but that also meant she had been there to see him fail too. He was as broken as a man could be. Yet, there was one thing Suigetsu didn't take in account. Out of all of that, Sasuke was the only one among them that still possessed a heart.

It was at this moment she realized, Sakura was going to succeed. Karin may be jealous, and was completely in love with the Uchiha. But she knew she was nothing compared to Sakura. Because what Sakura possessed that she did not, was innocence. Sakura had what all of them wanted. It gave her the ability to fight.

Karin would make sure Sakura succeeded. Not for Sakura of course. But for the man they both loved.

---

Kiba needed to get out of the house. He was done with his sulking for the time being but he wasn't sure if there was anywhere safe place for him to go. Akamaru got up from his makeshift bed in the corner of the small apartment. Sakura's apartment to be sure of considering all of the girly flowers and perfumes that usually bothered his own sensitive nose. He didn't know why he had stayed in this place. Sakura's been gone almost a month now and he didn't plan on her coming back. Maybe he thought he could transform this place into his own yet he hadn't made any changes since. Except of course to allow Akamaru into the bedroom.

Kiba was stretched out on the large bed, sheets pulled up to his waist. He laid shirtless, exposing his own muscled belly and chest, skin darkened by a hereditary tan his clan possessed. Scars were plenty but most were from Akamaru. Growing up together, the dog's thick nails always landed a scratch.

Akamaru's head laid down upon the edge of the bed. His big brown eyes look over to him, sulking also. He whined softly until he received a quick, undeniable smile then jumped up on the comfy purple blankets and collapsed against Kiba's side. Kiba whispered, "Baby." And was 'accidentally' smacked with the dog's large tail.

There were plenty of things that he should be doing on this nice, cold afternoon but none of those things had gotten him out of bed. Call him lazy but he preferred to sleep the days away rather than face a certain Hyuuga.

Just thinking about her quickly frustrated him and he snapped up, grabbing for his mesh shirt and then slipping on his black jacket over it. Akamaru was on his heels, following out the door, looking up at his master with question.

Kiba really had no idea where he was going so he ignored Akamaru, traveling down through the village.

People assumed he was depressed about Sakura leaving and though that was partly true, it certainly wasn't the entirety of it. Sakura helped him get through the day. She was a best friend that made life bearable. He could forget about his own broken heart and help Sakura's with her own hurt. It may sound corny but they were both had only possessed a half a heart and yet together they formed a whole. It wasn't love. It was companionship. Yes, Akamaru helped somewhat in this category but there was something different about going to sleep each night with another person, then with a smelly hairy dog.

Kiba cursed himself when he found he had traveled down the path toward his clan. And as luck would have it, his mother's wolfhound ran out to him in happy greeting, instantly alerting his mother of his arrival. Not one minute later did his mother pop up.

"Well, look at my pathetic excuse for a son."

He forced a smile, "Missed you too."

"Your pinning over this halfbreed girl is quite annoying."

Kiba sighed wondering why he didn't turn away. Perhaps he just missed his mother's brutal honesty. Or maybe it was the food he smelt. "Steak?"

She smiled knowingly. "I figured it was time for us to have a talk." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

"Oh goody." He waved to his clan members that were out plowing the fields, keeping them covered from any frost the night might bring during the cold winter. He entered his home of many years, wondering why he hadn't moved back yet. He certainly missed the place and from the looks of it, so did Akamaru. He was out gallivanting with his own family members, playing happily.

His mother was quick to put food down on the table and even set some down for himself which he looked at curiously. "Isn't nee-san eating?"

"Iie, she's out on a trip to neighboring villages. Thought you knew." He shook his head, "Left last week. Should be returning shortly though." She began eating, cutting off any other questions he might possess and he took that also as an invitation to eat as well. It didn't take long for them to down both their streaks with their fang teeth gnawing quickly at the rough meat.

He should have known that as soon as he put his fork down the questions would begin. "So why haven't you been with your team?" His brows knit in question. "The Hyuuga girl came looking for you."

"She did?' He suddenly started but he chided himself quickly.

"I told her where you were but apparently she didn't go looking further. Now why couldn't you court someone like her? She's of full blood, and a Hyuuga, at that."

"I've told you to stop with that full blood crap. Sakura is as good as any other girl."

"Well, you don't deserve 'good'. You deserve the best for this clan. A half-breed holds no sway. A med-nin, nonetheless."

"Stop talking bad about her. That's why I've never brought her here."

"Look, I like her. I do. Honestly. But not for you to court."

"Well she's gone now, you must be relieved.."

"I am." She stated matter-of-factly. "However. If you knew you'd go tuck your tail between your legs and hide in a cave, I wouldn't have let you court her to begin with."

Kiba scarped back his chair against the wood floor, standing somewhat defiantly. His mother just leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed looking at him with patience. "She meant something to me, kassan. Now she's missing and probably not coming back. So can't you just drop it? You won this one. Do you have to rub it in my face?"

She sighed and pursued her lips slightly, an expression she did when she was either angry or contemplating. "I guess I can drop it."

"domo." He replied sharply, grabbing his plate and resting it roughly in the sink. He stood there however, looking out the window, watching Akamaru.

He felt his mother stand beside him. She did not reach out to touch him as a normal mother would. Since he did not have a father she had taken on both rolls of each parent which had toughened her more so than she had already been in her younger years. Sometimes, he wished for just a mom to wrap her arms around him and tell him foolish lies that everything was well and not to worry. But he knew better than to have such aspirations. "I don't need to worry about you, do I?" He shook his head. "You'll get over this. We all had such obstacles to overcome. The best thing to do is force yourself into missions and work. Which is exactly what I'm going to help you with." She turned on her foot as she spoke, "You'll move back in tonight and help within the clan from now on. No more sulking." Her voice faded and the door shut quickly afterward.

--

* * *

Well, someone had to be having a hard time. Not everyone was allowed to be happy :) Hope you liked this, don't give up hope, the relationships will get better :D

Oh, ps-- Domo means- thanks, slang style in japanese.


	29. Stop Me

Yay! Thanks for all the responses

More Naruto Moments--Most definately, he of course comes into play and obviously will eventually save the day. I will try and think of more ideas for the two sprouting love birds but ideas for all four couples and not having them overlap each other is unbelievely hard but i'll try, I promise.

The story is still going strong. I thought we could use some actions and some previous knowledge of Sasuke's time with Orochimaru so I put that in there. Itachi's part is coming up within two more chapters plus a very special LEMON (gasps) I knw you saw it coming, so no secret there. Still any thoughts on who's going to die in my story?? Otherwise, this novels got about 10 to 15 more chapters left so don't think we're done yet!

Thanks guys, enjoy it!

**_Chapter 29-- Stop me_**

I told you not to make me mad please, When I get mad you wouldn't like me, I turn into some kind of monster, Go out to the bar and I do bad things.

You're the only who can stop me (Help, Help)

---

Sakura woke to a blood-cuterling scream and her heart pounded heavy in her chest, eyes darting this way and that. The light from the window told her it was late morning but she had to quickly remember where she was exactly. Their location was a hidden village within Lightning County. A small secluded resort with a population of only two hundred or so people, with such limited supplies they lacked certain necessities like electricity. But it was a humble, urban place where everyone knew everyone else. Like an extended family who welcomed strangers in with smiles and interest.

As she rose from bed to look through the curtain however, a transformation of the peaceful habitation had taken place with such a destructive force it nearly broke her heart. Buildings crumbled, people ran screaming, many bloody and injured. Fires blazed yet no one was willing to stop in their escape to quell the burning storm.

Still sadly, she noticed that otherwise, it would have been a beautiful day.

With panic setting in and her instinctive drive taking over, Sakura pulled on her shoes, snatched her already packed bag and ran out the door, thankful she had kept on her clothes. Her fear of Sasuke leaving her had made her ready for a second's notice to leave this cozy world.

She pushed opened Sasuke's door and wasn't surprised it was empty and the back wall had been taken out. A momentarily thought fled 'How had I slept through it'. She didn't bother checking for the three others. They'd be with him.

Sakura jumped through the open hole, throwing herself down two stories and landed softly on her feet. She snapped her head around, trying to spot the source of the problem. She couldn't imagine who Sasuke was fighting or why he chose to fight here. Anger burned her deeply. This town did not have to be so damaged during such a fight. It was almost as if it had been purposefully.

Strangers were running by caring a body in their arms and unable to ignore it, Sakura called for them and quickly began working with whatever help she could give. Her gaze kept straying though. Something told her she needed to go, needed to find Sasuke and find what was truly going on. Something didn't feel good about this.

--(Sasuke Past)

_He was six months in. And he didn't think he could make it. Sasuke laid upon his bloody back, not knowing how else to lay considering all of his body was torn to shards. He breathed his mouth with painful gasps. His black eyes stared unseeing at the roof of the cave he called home. It was a four walled niche underground but for the moment this was his sanctuary. It was the only place he let himself be weak in. A fire raged in a hole in the wall but it was already insufferably hot, the flames caused more harm then good. _

_Orochimaru had been unbearable in this training session. Perhaps Sasuke had gotten to cocky for his own good or maybe his master had been upset with some outside force. Akatuski always managed to flame the snake demon's temper. _

_There was no other thoughts in him except that single one. The one that doubted his ability to survive Orochimaru's teachings. The pain however was even destroying that one thought. _

_There was on doubt that tomorrow he'd go back out there and continue on living in this world but for right now and at this moment, he imagined he was a child again laying comfortably in his mother's safe and always caring arms. _

_A knock on the door ripped him from that dream. He sat up and put his feet upon the floor, straightening himself to appear strong despite his current state. "Enter."_

_Kabuto stuck his head through. "I heard that you were badly injured. I've been told to heal you." Without any debate he kneeled before Sasuke and held up his hands to heal him. But it was only a second that failed him when Sasuke realized a knife was hard against his throat and his back was pressed against the mattress. Kabuto leaned over him with a small smirk. "Baka little Uchiha. You should have gone back to your village. You are unneeded. Unwanted here. I understand your pathetic attempt at revenge. However if you knew anything perhaps you would have joined Itachi."_

"_Never." He bit through clenched teeth. _

"_Meaningless. You remain ignorant and therefore kept. Itachi's death will have no affect on my plans so I care not if he lives. But Orochimaru matters. I matter. So you will obey him. Or I will slit your throat."_

"_Why threaten me? I am no contest to you now as I am."_

"_Remain ignorant, Uchiha. You'll live longer." Kabuto withdrew himself and rested a tablet upon the tiny wooden table. "Take it. You're not worth wasting chakra." He went to the door and turned around, smiling, adjusting his glasses. "Of course this remains just between us. I have a feeling we'll get along well now." _

_---_

Sasuke laid upon his bed, the covers rested on his legs, up until his hip, leaving the rest of him naked to the cold air. In the caves it was always so hot so sleeping without a shirt had become a habit. But as the months had gone by it became a quick defense while he slept. The air around him shift and would alert if anyone was close. So many deaths were on his hands because of this but there was no guilt. They were all assassins.

That was how he knew someone was behind him. The chakra however was too mutilated to pin who it was. And that implied only one person.

Sasuke used his incredible speed and was upon his feet with his sword tight in his hand. He caught the eyes and that impeccable smirk. "Kabuto."

"What a coincidence we would stop in the same village."

Sasuke's black brows narrowed but it was not confusion that caused such an action. It was more of a realization. "You were waiting."

"I wouldn't say that. Just happened upon this village not to long ago and heard your name. Thought I'd give it a chance."

"What do you want?"

Kabuto took his black large glasses from his face and proceeded to clean the lenses with a small hand towel. "I think it's time you return to Oto, Sasuke."

"I will never go back there."

"Sasuke!" Karin burst into the room, stumbling and backing up, clutching the door finding Kabuto's black eyes landing on her. "Kabuto."

"Karin. It's lovely to see you again."

Her eyes darkened considerably. "What did you do?"

His brows rose in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I feel ten different chakras in you. So much more than before." Suigetsu and Jugo ran up behind her, stumbling as she did upon noticing Kabuto standing so patiently and steady while being surrounded by four people that wish to see his death. He had never been so confident and with Orochimaru gone, he should know he was over powered. Yet he seemed untroubled.

Kabuto turned back to Sasuke, his smirk more wide than ever before. "I have some information you might like to hear, Sasuke. Of a certain Uchiha."

The tip of Sasuke's sword expanded, shorting the distance between them. "Tell me."

A chuckle wiggled in his throat. "He stopped in here not too long ago." Sasuke's eyes widened. "And they treated him with the same sort of welcome they bid you yesterday."

Logically, he would never blame a village for harboring Itachi. They did so out of fear and fear alone. Many a village he visited to find out Itachi had been there sometime that year. It never upset him that they would help him. Just the fact that he missed him would be enough to set him off. He would leave immediately to cause no damage to the village or the innocent people that surrounded him.

Somehow. Finding this information out from Kabuto and the fact that they had 'welcomed' him the way they had himself, he felt a sense of betrayal to a village he didn't belong to.

Kabuto spoke again with amusement in his tone. "I believe this is the very room he stayed in as well."

His curse flared, rolling over his skin, waving its vibrant dark color in joyous arrival.

_--_

_Sasuke turned seventeen today. If someone would have told him when he was seven years old that ten years from now he would be standing in front of the most notorious villain the world had ever known, standing in front of him as a soldier in his war, Sasuke would have killed them for their stupidity. Yet here he stood. A place his wildest nightmares couldn't have brought him. _

_Sasuke didn't bow as everyone else bowed. He never once was brought to his knees and never would he fall. Orochimaru prided this body too much to hurt it badly. And everything else he could live through. Sasuke cared for nothing, not the pain, not the hate, and not the loneliness. Itachi was his. There was power within now. Almost two years of the worst and fiercest training had given him power he could have never possessed if he still lived within Konoha's peaceful walls. It took being surrounded by death to become a killer. And a killer is what he was going to be. _

_People were leaving but he knew his place better than to join them. Orochimaru would want to talk to him. To speak of his latest adventure to the living world. Sasuke sat and pulled a leg up to his chest, staring at the three of them. Karin, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Karin was a new recruit and though she had at first been so happy the first day living in their underworld she now knew better. Orochimaru had used her for an experiment and the cursed seal was only visible when she lifted her arm. She had survived. He would have acknowledged that as something worth noting if he had any need of her. But she was useless as was everyone else in the caves. _

_She came to him now. Her misery replaced by a warm smile. She bit her lip. Sasuke turned his gaze away. The only female within this compound that still had life within her. She could still smile, still laugh, and still had a light in her red eyes. Perhaps it was jealousy or nostalgia, either way her present bothered him. Especially for her annoying ways, so similar to a female he used to know back in his early days. _

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Inwardly he sneered at that name. Her cheeriness, her feminie wails were too much. He did not acknowledge her but she sat beside him anyway. Close enough to where her thigh touched his. _

_He had stayed away from her on purpose, as all males did in the caves. He ignored her for the same reasons. He wasn't stupid nor was he a eunuch. He just simply knew his goals, and it had nothing to do with her. Sasuke again inwardly sneered. He was thinking about it once again. Perhaps it would be in his best interest to go to the stalls in the north wing. There were plenty females awaiting a male's arriving and caring less for time afterward. He cringed openly, sickened by that thought. _

"_Whatcha thinking about, Sasuke-kun?" She looked curious leaning her head day to try and catch his gaze. _

_He ignored her obviously. _

"_Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru called for him and he gladly got up but the bitch followed closely. The snake demon smiled, as he always did with his sick intentions glowing in the back of his eyes. "I have a birthday present for you, Sasuke-kun." _

"_I have no time for such trivial matters."_

"_Oh? But it's about your brother." His attention was brought forward quickly. "No trivial matter, na?" Orochimaru laughed but humor was no longer an essential need and therefore was locked away. He turned his evil gaze to the darkness. "Bring it in." _

_Kabuto reached into the shadows and brought forth a child, four or five years old, blond hair and bright green eyes. She sucked on her thumb nervously and sniffed as tears repetitively fell down her chubby fat cheeks. Her little white dress was ripped and dirtied, her knees scarped and blood clogged her new cuts. _

_Sasuke looked down at the baby with a bit of disgust. Orochimaru usually didn't share his new recruits with him. Sasuke had never wanted a single part in whatever experiments went on within the caves walls for this very reason. Proof that his heart was still a strong organ in his body despite his strong desire to be rid of it. _

_He knew this to be a test. To show his carelessness and the monster that was slowly developing within him. It was the only test he hadn't past yet. _

_Orochimaru watched closely, but Sasuke guarded his features with expert ease. The snake demon was not impressed. "Kill her and I'll tell you." _

_The word kill echoed into the child's ears and she flinched, her beautiful eyes wide with sudden fear. She looked between them, to Orochimaru who paid no attention and to Sasuke who's gaze she caught with pleading tears. _

_Frustration and rage swarmed into his heart and he clenched his fists strongly, his sharingan activated and bright in the flame's light. He wanted to voice his anger, scream that the child had nothing to do with anything, that her death would solve nothing in his goal to get to Itachi. He wanted to pound it into Orochimaru's head that killing children and experimenting on strangers was not what would fix the damage done to him. It would not feed his lust for revenged and it wouldn't hurt Itachi in the slightest. Because Itachi cared for no one and nothing! So what was the point in killing her? She was just a child!_

_Yet, despite the sickness the situation brought, and despite how much he hated his options, killing her might give him access to information he hadn't once possessed. No news from Itachi since he drowned himself in the darkness. No news meant no progress! He needed to test his strength, he was sure he could damage Itachi now if he could find the bastard. _

_Sasuke reached behind him for his sword. He felt himself tremble, he felt the nausea rise in his stomach, and he felt his heart beat him internally, fighting him with all the strength it possessed. _

"_I know where he is, Sasuke-kun. Kill this kid, and _you _will know where he is."_

_Oh, a sweet promise. That information held the key to end his agony in this damned underworld. He could join his family soon and no longer be alone. And no longer have to seek venegence upon a brother he didn't want to kill. Because, Kami damnit he still loved Itachi! Itachi was his brother and would always be. How was he suppose to kill his brother?_

_By killing this little girl, he could kill Itachi. By killing a strange meaningless child and he would be finally ready to kill a brother he's wanted dead for ten years. That's what it meant. That's why it was a test. _

_The metal tip touched her throat and she quivered and cried and looked up to him, sobbing, struggling none because she knew how fruitless it was. A child so young and already there was no hope in survival. It was sad in a way. He knew when he had been her age, he had fire in him to fight whatever came his way. And that, he had owed to Itachi for giving him. _

_He imagined himself slitting open her throat. Imagined the sound of her gurgling as she tried to catch her breath only to find herself drowning in her own blood. It was a sound he knew so well, it was a sound that haunted him in the dead of night. It would be so easy to just flick his sword and then information would be heard and he could go, find Itachi, and put an end to both their sufferings. _

_Sasuke grit his teeth, tightening his hold, shoving- He ripped it away, placing the weapon back in it's holster behind his back. He walked away, meeting no one's gaze and giving no answer. It was a stupid move considering. The child was going to die anyway, what did it matter if it was by him or someone else? He could hear footsteps echo in the caves: it was the sound of freedom walking away from him. _

_--_

The second stage of the curse tingled on his skin, melted away self-doubt and care, leaving a monster in its place. If he could only live in second stage he would have been able to kill the little girl back then and could have beaten Itachi months ago. He could have been dead a year ago and not living still with the constant burn of revenge set into his veins.

Death was everywhere now. He could see it across the plain. Buildings burned and crumbled, chaos ensued. His teammates were surely making a muck of things. He basked in it. Let them suffer for what they did. He hated each and everyone of them. From hiding his known enemy from him, for treating his murdering brother the same as they treated him. If they think they're so much alike, then why not make it true.

Kabuto stood before him. Bleeding, gasping, faltering. Sasuke's sharingan gaze set upon him and he smirked softly. Kabuto had never witnessed his full power and had completely underestimated him. The humorous thing about this battle was Sasuke still hadn't triggered the final stage of his curse. Which Kabuto knew.

Sasuke reached behind him on the smoldering field, grasping the hilt of his sword. He hadn't even withdrawn it but now, as a finishing move, he extracted the full metal chokuto. It glistened in the sun, radiating with the power it possessed.

"You still don't get it." Kabuto panted heavily. He held his shoulder, to ease the flow of blood. He no longer held any chakra and many bones were broken. Like his arm that dangled useless at his side. "Ignorant Uchiha. You are playing Akatsuki's game. Orochimaru was their last defense."

"He was on the good side was he?"

"He was going to save the world."

"Hn." Sasuke had no response. He knew simple things. Akatsuki wanted to destroy the world, Orochimaru wanted to take it over and rule it as his kingdom. Perhaps the snake demon had been the lesser of two evils but it didn't matter. Akatsuki was going to be destroyed. If he didn't stop it, Naruto would.

Sasuke's feet shuffled against the dirt, passing by flame bushes and discarded tree trunks. Kabuto stood on dying legs trying not to render helpless but Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time. He wanted to make him suffer for as long as possible and yet he wanted to leave this broken village and never look back.

He held out his long sword and finally came to a stop a few feet away.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?"

Kabuto smirked, adjusting his broken glasses. "He needed a new body if he was going to rule the world. You, Akatuski's main ingredient would have been prefect." Sasuke's brows knit just slightly upon that statement. He never heard of their 'main ingredient' much less it being him. Kabuto noticed and chuckled weakly. "As I said. Ignorant Uchiha."

A flick of his hand and the tip of the weapon raised and pointed to Kabuto's chest leaving only a foot left between them. "What do you know?"

"I forgot." He stated with sarcasm rolling of his curled lip but despite his defiance, his legs gave out, dropping him to his knees before the Uchiha.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed movement. He flicked his gaze, confusion sweeping across his face as a little boy ran across the smoky field, stumbling, weeping, wobbling. Sasuke's eyes widened terribly.

--

_The sun bothered Sasuke's sharingan eyes, stinging the sensitive orbs to the point that it actually hurt but he kept his red gaze glaring, least he be caught in an unexpected battle. Despite that however, to step out into the heated light was a pleasure he had not experienced in a long time. Two years living underground, traveling at night, only to be living in a different cave. The caves were all the same. Dark, illuminated by candles, cold and draft, and devoid of life. It had been difficult to live in such a place after being raised in a village so full of vibrant colors and energetic creatures. But he had managed. There was no choice not to. _

_Today however, was a special day. Orochimaru was taking him to meet the troops of Sound. Not that he had any interest whatsoever in what the snake demon was planning but there was a promise of training afterwards and that he could not turn down. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to demonstrate his power so they would follow him into war and back. And again, he had no interest in war. But if Orochimaru promised it would help him one day to defeat Itachi, then there was nothing he could do. _

_Sasuke's red eye drifted to the corner of his socket, catching sight of Kabuto, walking casually behind them. A hidden smirk, barely noticeable laid upon his lips. It was a trait he always wore. It was trait only Sasuke could see since Orochimaru was too blinded by Kabuto's unwavering faith to be suspicious of him. Sasuke knew better. It would be Kabuto's knife he would wait for. _

_Ninjas were gathering, making a path for them yet staring on with fascination and fear. There were whispers however. Sasuke's name being spoken among the crowds. The rumors were being proven truth. A Uchiha had come to Orochimaru's compound to be his apprentice. And this Uchiha was Itachi's little brother. _

_The fact that they knew he was Itachi's sibling set his blood ablaze. If they knew his kin, he would beat them for any information they held. But Sasuke stayed at Orochimaru's side. It was useless with the snake demon present. He would stop him before he even got started. Sasuke couldn't wait for the day he finally surpassed the tyrant. That would mean he was finally ready to set out after Itachi. _

"_Onee-san." _

_It was a voice so familiar. A child's voice, innocent and clueless to the terrors around him. A little boy too self-involved. An idiot kid filled with love and hope. _

_Sasuke stalled and turned, finding a disturbance within the merging army. Pushing it's way through, the child fell out of the crowd and a smile expanded on his tiny face. "Onee-san." Black hair was pushed back revealing his pale skinny face, his black eyes bright and wide. _

_It was a spitting image of himself as a child. A wave of self-loathing drowned him so violently, nausea punched him in the stomach. Sasuke could feel the sickness rise to his throat, to his brain, to his heart rendering him unconscious to the real world, exposing him only to Itachi and him together. The lies that Itachi had given him day after day, the affection and the love that hadn't existed, the mentor Itachi had never been. _

_The boy ran and jumped into Kabuto's awaiting arms. "Oi, gakI." The male laughed tossing the five year old in the air. His laughter ran out among the silent crowd. _

"_Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's voice called sweetly. _

_Kabuto had a little brother. A murderer's accomplice. A killer. A liar. A brother. _

"_Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru spoke directly behind him. How he had gotten so close, Sasuke couldn't recall. His sharingan gaze never dropped away from the two playful siblings, laughing in front of him. _

_He hated them. Both of them. More so than Itachi alone. They were a past that he despised. _

_Sasuke felt the power of his curse swirling. It was feeding off his pain, his hate, and his rage. He willed it to overtake him so it could destroy the feelings that were so strong it was blinding. He wanted nothing more than to kill everything and everyone. He needed to destroy the past. He needed to destroy his brother before he could kill his mother, his father, and his clan. If he was strong enough, he could prevent it and no one would die. And he could grow up happy and unburdened by such terrible grief. _

_A hand landed on his curse. Orochimaru chuckled. The power was fading. The strength that could defend all of his agony was leaving him empty. "I think that will do for today, Sasuke-kun." _

_The present was coming back into itself. The little boy that had been so familiar now struck him the complete opposite. The boy's hair was grey just like his brother's and his eyes were a shade of dark blue. The laughter was deeper then what he had first thought. There were no similarities._

_Sasuke blinked with knitted brows and finally turned his attention back to Orochimaru. The man stared down at him with a proud smirk on his dark lips. _

---

He screamed with a violent rage when the child stood strong in front of Kabuto, protecting a killer and a tyrant. Secretly he knew, back then if someone had tried to kill his own brother he would have done this same exact thing. And it only set the rage off even deeper than ever before.

Sasuke pulled back his blade and plummeted down toward the boy's heart so it would kill both of them in one single blow. He would destroy the child that had been too stupid to see through the deception. He would murder the child that had been too weak to fight back when he found his parents dead and soaked in their own blood. He would conquer the fear that still existed by killing the only part left him that still loved a monster.

"Sasuke!" Arms encircled him, stopping him, holding him, reaching him. "Don't. Onegai." The tip of the blade had stopped just an inch away from skin, piercing the child's shirt.

Sakura was pressed behind him, an arm wrapped around the waist, another wrapped around his neck. Her face buried against his curse. But it was enough to bring him back from the educed rage his curse always brought to him.

Sasuke looked down, catching the clenched shut eyes of the six year old in front of him. Tears ran down his pinched face. His body shaking terribly. Sasuke's sword aimed for his tiny heart.

Kabuto pulled the child away swiftly and with little strength he had ran as fast as he could. Sasuke made no attempt to go after them. He was still too lost.

He had almost killed a child.

Sakura's whimpering were turning his attention to the outside world, making him aware of what and where he was. They stood in the once marketplace surrounded by soulless bodies and broken buildings. Flashes of memories were returning quickly to him. Kabuto and his fight had been utterly careless to the people around them. They had cut down anyone that had been in their path.

His cursed rage had blinded him. It hadn't been the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. But the guilt was just as strong.

Sakura tightened her arms, scared to look up and see just what had transpired in such little time. Sasuke stared at the ground staying for the moment in her hold. He used it as an anchor to keep the despair at bay. She had stopped him. She hadn't pinned his arms down. She hadn't stopped him from murder. She had forced a conscious choice back into his mind. And it was only for a moment, he had been thankful. If someone had ever done that in the past, there would be so much less regret on his shoulders to carry.

But the moment past quick enough and with just a slight, soft pull, he slide out of her arms, stepping away, never turning to her to find the expression on her face and so in turn she would never see his own.

He didn't know how long they stood their, without facing one another, in complete silence but his team was slowly coming to them, careful and afraid to approach too fast. Sasuke released what power was left in his curse easing their worries.

Sasuke didn't want their company however. To repent from sin he had to be alone. He took off before they could say anything.

---

Sakura's strength faltered and her knees pounded against the soiled dirt beneath her. Her will was shakened, her heart quivering.

Seeing Sasuke with so much killer intent bursting from his red demented eyes had scared her too much for her to actually admit. But she had known better. She had known not to be afraid.

--

_His body writhed from the pain but Sakura held him tight, hugging him awkwardly. His head still rested on her thighs. The hurt though soon subsided and he relaxed, seemingly asleep. "Sak…Sakura." He whispered weakly again. His voice straining with agony and exhaustion. She leaned down to hear him, resting her forehead upon his. "Don't…Don't ever fear me…You never..need…to fear me…" Unconscious took over him. _

_--_

It was only a flash of a memory, a vivid memory filled with blood and death. A memory she never forgot even the slightest.

She had run blindly and wrapped him up in her arms, hoping by some chance it would reach him as it had done years ago during their time together in the Chuunin exams. The day he first felt the cursed power within him.

A hand covered her month. What would have happened if that had not reached him? She hadn't pinned his arms down, she'd hadn't physically stopped him as she should have. It would have been her fault if Sasuke's sword had murdered that child. But to stop him with the use of force would have broken a promise she made to herself. She was by all means going to stop him from becoming a monster but there was a clause within that statement.

She would never stop something if it helped him reach his goal. And sadly she knew Sasuke enough to know that the child that he had seen, had been himself. To kill his 'inner' child would definitely help him kill Itachi. Perhaps at the same time, kill what was left of the Sasuke she loved.

Sakura felt a shuffled of feet and a sudden vigor of life returned to her. Her eyes narrowed and dried.

The team. They had to explain themselves. NOW.


	30. Get Over It

Yay! I was put in 2 different Communities :) Thank you to my readers, you're the best.

Chapter 30-Get over it

You drag it around like a ball and chain. You wallow in the guilt; you wallow in the pain. You wave it like a flag, you wear it like a crown. Got your mind in the gutter, bringin' everybody down.. Complain about the present and blame it on the past. I'd like to find your inner child, and kick its little ass

--

They were speechless for whatever reason. She however was far from being without words. With bright accusing eyes she caught each of their gaze one by one, surprising them with her fierceness. "What didn't you stop him?" She bit through clenched teeth.

Suigetsu scoffed, "Orders are orders."

"Bullshit!" She screamed back, rushing at him, making him take unsure steps back. "You cocky bastard! You've never had a problem with disobeying him, so why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop him how?" Karin spoke up insulted by her blame.

She whipped around to the female, "Oh, I don't know, maybe saying 'Oi, yamette'?"

Karin growled violently at that, "You don't know anything."

"I don't know? I don't know?"

Suigetsu grabbed her arm, forcing her attention back on to him "This is who we are."

"Iie! That's a fucking lie. A weak excuse!" Suigetsu went to grab her other arm but she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. His anger was violent but he stayed down , glaring up at her as she stood over him, "Did you have fun? Killing innocent people, destroying their home? Was it fun?" He said nothing, but she gripped his shirt, pulling him up harshly to be even with her face, "Was it fun?"

He spit, "Hai."

"You're a lair." She shoved him down. "You're all too fucking afraid. You follow whoever stronger and you do as a soldier does. Fighting blindly." Sakura calmed slightly, wiping the leftover water from her face and looking at each of them. "But I'm not blind. None of you are heartless. Sasuke isn't heartless."

Suigetsu jumped to his feet, "Maybe it was time for you to see exactly what we're like. You're the blind one, can't even realize we're killers."

Sakura was a bit saddened by that statement. "Killers are Akatsuki. Killers are Orochimaru and Itachi. Born to destroy. Born with hatred in their blood. You three aren't killers. You're products of your surroundings. Which means you can change. So damn it, change already." She threatened, turning her back with disgust. "You can start by fixing the damage you've done to these people."

"Screw that--" Suigetsu mumbled but a hand fell upon his shoulder. He flipped his eyes beside him only to falter slightly upon seeing Karin softly shake her head. She let Sakura out of hearing range before she spoke.

"Believe it or not, but her chakra just spiked."

His sight went back to the woman walking away from them. But it was only in annoyed disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"She's stronger than we first thought."

"Like I'd be afraid of that bitch." Suigetsu shrugged out of her hold but the three of them stood still without any direction. Sasuke had vanished without word. The city they were staying in was destroyed. Where were they to go? What else were they suppose to do but wait for an order?

As they stood there and those question ran through their heads, their thoughts couldn't help but stray to Sakura's speech. Was it possible, to change?

--

Kiba shut the door to the Hokage's office. He sighed forcibly. His shoulders slouched with stress and his mind teaming with millions of thoughts and questions. It was perhaps a stupid request he had just given Tsunade. But after so many days it was the only one he could think of that would bring purpose back into his life. He requested a high ranking mission. A mission to 'rescue' Sakura.

The truth was, he just needed to get out. He needed to leave this village, leave behind Hinata. Leave behind what could have been and what should have been and find a new journey in his life. And leaving was the only way he knew would help.

Kiba pushed himself to walk away. Tsunade had handled it quite well and had understood what he was trying to accomplish. He just hoped she'd allow him to go. It may be a fruitless plight but it was the best one for him.

"Kiba?" A female's voice faltered him and he lifted his gaze finding Ino standing before him.

"What are you doing here?"

She put a hand on her hip, throwing her long blonde hair behind her. "Looking for a mission. Want to get out of here."

"You two, huh?" He dropped his gaze.

Ino tilted her head with confusion, "You okay?"

He nodded softly. "As you said. Just needed to get out." He waved as he walked passed her but was surprised when his arm was grabbed by her delicate hand. He looked over to her.

"I miss Sakura too."

He bowed his head. If it was just so easy. If that was all that burdened him life wouldn't be so painful. He nodded softly and felt her arm slip away. He took another step before her voice stopped him again "Oi." He glanced back, "You hungry?"

---

TenTen dodged a kunai aimed for her head and swung back with the giant axe in her hands. She panted and puffed with exhaustion but she refused to give up now. She was going to prove that carrying this damned thing around would show it's worth. Sixty pounds and nearly four feet in length with a blade approximately 3 feet wide and it was quickly becoming a favorite amongst her collection. Gai had bought it for her. Probably out of pity. She scoffed though. If pity was the reason then she was going to throw this freaking axe at his head.

It was a month or so since they returned. And she could still feel eyes of strangers take pot shots at her when they thought she wasn't looking. She wondered who of her friends had spread the details of her hospitalization. But perhaps it had been a nurse. TenTen flinched as she remembered the one 'special' nurse she had cursed out during her lockdown in the medical ward. Now that she thought about, it _was_ the freaking nurse.

Her back hit the ground suddenly and she let out a slightly girlish squeak of surprise. Her axe pounded the ground beside her when it fell from her hands. TenTen stared up at the sky panting from the wind that was knocked from her lungs. She was disheartened the moment Gai and Lee leaned over her with worried gazes. "Fine. The axe is too big." She finally admitted. Lee reached a hand out to help her up but as always she discarded it. Her eyes caught Neji's in a flash but he snapped away the moment he noticed her glance. She dropped her gaze softly.

TenTen had decided she was going to face him today. She didn't know how, or what she was going to say but she could no longer go without speaking to him. It was a weakness she always possessed. She needed him to know that she was not effected by the events, (even though she was) and that she was completely over what happened (even though she wasn't). She could no longer afford to be pathetic, it was taking a toll on her pride.

Lee offered to buy dinner but she turned him down. He had admitted a week or so ago that he knew Neji had been her consort. And that Neji himself had told him. She didn't know what Lee expected to her to say. She certainly wasn't going to talk about it. She was going to forget it ever happened. Any day now, she was going to forget.

Gai and Lee left the field, racing, challenging each other as they always did, which gave her the perfect opportunity to speak to him. But approaching him had never been an easy thing.

He more than likely felt her eyes on him for he paused in his training and turned his gaze to her, catching her sight. Yet since that fateful day, she hadn't been able to keep eye contact with him. She dropped her eyes.

He turned his back at this, she noticed. It would have been painful if she allowed it to be. But today she was going to be strong and show that the woman he knew still existed despite what other characteristics implied.

"I told you I'd get it back." She had worked intensely over the weeks and had gained back the strength she lost physically. Just like she said she would. She had idealized, thinking perhaps if she got back her physical strength, her internal strength would return as well. It had been a stupid thought.

"Hardly." He replied coldly continuing his soft slow and steady exercises with his strong arms and hands. She missed what they felt like.

"I want to forget. Can we do that?" His attention was taken back to her. The fact that she was talking to him probably surprised him more than her words. This is the closest she has ever been to talking about the event. "Forget it ever happened." She took a few steps toward him and he took the rest closer but still the gap between him, no more than ten feet, felt an eternity.

It was probably a weak choice to forget, but it was the only one that could help her. If they could forget then Neji wouldn't hate her for killing their child. If they could forget, then perhaps she wouldn't hate herself either. It was the best option with the circumstances they were given.

Anger was not an emotion she saw often but it reflected off his brow though his large eyes were an empty void of lavender. "I will not." He replied sharply.

She was taken back and with just as much hostility but with definitely more tone to her voice, she replied, "Why not?"

"It happened."

"That doesn't matter." She fought. Normally she knew better than to talk back. Not that she was afraid or for any negative reason other than the fact that she knew the answer. He thought it disgraceful, disrespectful. Perhaps it was but he couldn't' possibly understand how hard it was to remember. "Then maybe. For awhile. We should just be friends."

A flinch was noticed. Nothing else changed. Just that one single flinch and TenTen knew she probably just hurt him far more than she ever wanted to.

"Iie." He stated simply.

He was fighting for her. It was something she never thought he would ever do. TenTen really didn't think he felt deep for her. Sure, he was attracted to her and yes, he wanted to be with her. But it wasn't anything close to love. Not for him anyway. He didn't love her. It would always be one sided. Always. Right?

"I'm trying to make this easy, Neji."

"Impossible."

"Don't you dare--" She cut herself off. She wasn't a talker. They weren't people who spoke about things. She couldn't let it be known how she felt about anything. She wouldn't be weak or any less worthy of a woman than she already was.

"TenTen." Neji's voice made her eyes snap open. She had realized she spaced for a moment. He had taken steps closer to her, almost too close. She took a step back unsure, worried, scared that her emotions might betray her with him so near. "I'm not going anywhere." He past by her, unable to stay by her any longer. He was trying to 'comfort' and it was out of his own 'comfort' zone to do so.

TenTen clenched her fists when she felt tears burn her gaze. She dropped her head to try and keep whatever sadness that wanted to escape with in her. She wanted to say something. To explain how she was tired of fighting. How she needed help in dealing with what happened. That she needed him to fix it.

How to explain that? Without being pitiable? Without him thinking any less of her?

---

Neji was quick to get back to his clan. He never remembered wanting to be within his clan's walls so badly. But here he could hide from the woman that was trying to destroy his prided control. She was being so damned annoying he didn't think he could stay quiet much longer. She wanted to throw him away so easily. He made a mistake, damn it. He had hesitated in battle and it cost him his unborn child, doesn't she realize he's already hurting to this fact? Why must she punish him further by wanting him out of her life?

To forget. Gah, he wanted to rip apart anyone willing to step his way. Forgetting it, wouldn't mean he was forgiven. How could they build a relationship on hate?

He fastened through the small market area of his people. They waved to him happy to see him out in public. Despite his curse he hid behind his insignia, they certainly loved him for his power. What would they think if they knew how he was chasing a halfbreed like a lonely teenage mutt? How had the great Hyuuga become chained by a simple halfbreed woman?

He got to his Uncle's house, twisting his way through the halls, going in the back way so no one would bother him. He was more than not surprised when Hinata was rushing toward him.

She stalled with bright wide eyes, frightened by him but shortly relaxed, "Oh." Hinata bowed, "Neji-nee-sama."

"Where are you going?" Dinner was shortly, the same time it was every freaking day. He did not want to eat alone with Hiashi if he didn't have too.

"Umm.." Her eyes strayed.

"Do not lie." He quickly cut off a string of stuttering that was bound to follow.

"Out?" She whispered hopefully. He stared at her un-amused. Hinata bit her lip, her cheeks brightening as she thought about her plans. Even a smile crept upon her lips though small and shy. "I'm cooking for someone." A brow rose indicating to explain. Her smile fell instantly and she dropped her head with shame. "Naru-"

"Iie."

Hinata snapped her head up.

"Iie." Neji grabbed her arm and hauled her through the many hallways till they got to his room. He pushed her in and slammed shut the door behind him. He turned to her but she stood with depressed shoulders and didn't lift her eyes from the floor. "The rules."

"I know the rules." She whispered softly, barely enough for him to hear.

"Then why?"

It wasn't something he was used to seeing. Confidence began to fill her stance and her shoulders pulled back and her head lifted slowly. Her eyes strayed but she tried hard to keep her gaze on him under his harsh scrutiny. "I'm not a child." She responded. "I can make my decision."

"You'll be kicked out. Does that matter?"

"It does." She whimpered. "I don't want to be."

"Then stop."

Hinata could feel the smile touch her lips again. "I don't want to."

"I'll tell Hiashi."

Her body went frigid in fear and she stared at him with her twin gaze. He could see each and every emotion with his own eyes. One reason he rarely spoke to Hinata. She would have probably figured out his relationship with TenTen by now since her powers were the same as his. But thankfully he kept his gaze far from hers most of the time.

Her terror however was short-lived. Confidence once again returned. "I'm not scared." She softly stated. "I'm happy when I'm with him. The way you are with TenTen-san." He flinched. His gaze fell to the floor when his over active thoughts provoked a bit of emotion he didn't want her to see. The silence was deafening. He wondered how long she's known. Who she told. "I wanted to tell you. Gomen." She whispered sadly. He nodded incoherently. "She's sad, Neji-nee-sama." He popped his eyes up to find her. She looked on with a soft caring she was so good at giving. "Help her. I found out the best way to help is to be there. Already Naruto seems a bit better than before. And I like to think I've had some part in that."

Neji's back fell against the door. To hear from someone else what he was denying himself. He knew she had suffered. The tears in her eyes were not possible to deny. Now however he thought she was just angry. Angry at him for not being the fighter she deserved. For not protecting his girlfriend and his unborn baby.

But to know she was still in pain. It was too much of a shock not to be knocked down. He swallowed any emotion. "She won't let me help."

She was denying him in every way she possibly could. Closing him off to all access. Letting him believe it was rage that kept her distant. Lying to him about her pain.

He thought back to their conversation just minutes ealier. She wanted to forget it happened. Not because of her anger, but because of her sadness. It made so much more sense now.

"Fight." She giggled. "That's Naruto's best advice."

Fight. Fight what? Fight against years of suppression? Fight against his family and their long-lived beliefs? Fight against TenTen herself?

Yet as he thought about it, the word 'Yes' just kept answering each question he formed.

She stepped up to him hesitantly but bit her lip not completely out of her nervous qualities. "I will fight to make myself happy. I will not allow sadness in my life forever. If the clan does not agree then I will fight till they agree. Maybe through us. We can break it."

Neji stared at the floor, her words sticking him, piercing a old childhood lesson. Outsiders weren't allowed. Outsiders were tainted. Outsiders were nothing compared to them. He could still hear those words constantly but now as Hinata's passionate speech filtered, those old ways were being beaten and destroyed. She was right. They could destroy this.

Neji lifted his eyes. He was going to fight for TenTen. Fight against his clan and fight against her. Neji stiffly nodded. "He's rubbed off on you."

She giggled softly, her cheeks reddening. "I had hoped so."

---

Sakura watched the sun rise in the reddened sky. Her heart mourned one last time for those killed by her teammates and Sasuke. She had done all she could. She had healed half, pronounced some dead, and cut off legs and arms that weren't healing. She had tried to repair the damage they had done and hoped at some point she was forgiven. She felt guilty for her teammate's folly. Who could blame her?

Three days and finally there was nothing more. They thanked her repeatedly and offered money they didn't have to give away. She didn't take it of course, she had no need for it.

Sakura took off in Sasuke's direction. His chakra was pulsing so she was able to find him despite his distance. It took an hour to reach him. She didn't know where the others were, nor did she care at the moment. She would not talk to them till they thought about their mistakes. Kami, she felt like a mother. Perhaps it's exactly what they need.

It was Sasuke's turn. She was still very much filled with rage for his outburst. Though she didn't know what caused it, it didn't matter. It was unacceptable and she had to let him know it.

She jumped down from a tree and pushed aside the brush in front of her finding the large field he resided in. He sat in the center, meditating it seemed like. His chakra was swirling around him in black and purple waves, whipping his clothes and the long snake grass that surrounded him.

Sakura cared not for those ominous colors. She stalked right out to him. "Sasuke." The power struck her but she heightened her own chakra and barreled through it. She was no longer waiting. He was not in charge.

She saw him get to his feet. The final waves of power was expanding rolling outward like a hurried tornado. She stalled unsure what his mood was like, what he would say or do. It certainly wasn't fear that stalled her. Sakura straightened hard when she saw him turn to face her. His large black eyes caught her gaze a bit daringly.

She did the first thing she could think of. She flung herself at him and punched him square in the face. No chakra pushed into her fist so his head only jerked to the side. Sakura glared, hating the fact that he took the hit. She briefly remembered the first time she hit him. Inside the cell back when he was still a prisoner. She had only managed to hit him then because he was drained of power. He had allowed it this time but for what reason?

"That all?" He straightened his head to look back at her.

Her temper flared and her hands fisted now with chakra pumping through her fingers. If he was looking for a fight then she had no problem with bringing it to him. She attacked with fists and chakra powered kicks, chasing after him as he dodged and flipped away from her. She smirked through her attacks knowing the only reason he dodged was because even he knew her strength was not to be taken lightly. Getting hit by her fists would render him unconscious. She used that as her guide. All she had to do was hit him once. And yet, that in itself seemed to be the problem. Sasuke was a fast little bugger, she growled hitting the ground instead. It cracked and groaned beneath her, leaving a small ten foot enclave in the floor.

Her anger only increased though when she also realized his sharigan was not active. But that was fine for the moment. She hadn't pulled her power out yet either. As a shield Sasuke took out his sword but it was still wrapped up in his case. He could stop her hands with his powered metal. She was sure though that he still felt her strength in his palms.

Sakura could feel sweat build up on her forehead and she momentarily tried to recall the time. Her eyes flickered for a second to catch a sight of her surroundings. The long and beautiful green grass that had covered the region of the valley had been blown away by their power's clashing and her strengthened fists busting apart the ground.

Sakura took a hit in the shoulder, her body flipped. She was able to catch herself, turning up right with a one handed cartwheel, and sliding against the ground. The bruise was forming quickly but she rightly ignored it, dodging another attack. This was the third time Sasuke attacked back. She was amazed by the slick movements he was able to maneuver. She was sure paired up against him, her punches and kicks were similar to a giant pounded its way stupidly through a crowd. His movements were more soft and less subtle, making it hard to tell just where he was going to go next. She envied such movements. She was no where near that graceful.

It had to have been an hour, perhaps two by the time they pushed apart and panted heavily in the hot sun. It had rose high and even though it was still technically winter, the weather in this part of the world was much different from home.

It was needless to say that by the time they finished they're sparring, her anger had faded. All that was left inside of her was disappointment. She stared out at him, wishing she knew how to reach him. "I know you're in pain." Sasuke's heavy breathing halted and he snapped his mouth shut straightening instantly. "I know you want your revenge. I won't stop you. But when you finally face him, what kind of man will you be? Where is the line, Sasuke? And what happens when you cross it? What right would have then to kill Itachi? I'm here for a reason. To make sure you don't lose yourself. Let me fight for you. Protect you, from yourself." Sakura turned her back on him then and walked away, left with nothing else to say.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon because i already have most of it written.

By the time the next chapter is posted, three months have past in their world, keep that in mind.


	31. Epitaph

Author: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient again. I had trouble with this because I wanted this to be something different but it didn't turn out that way. So...writings block galore. fun fun. I suffered through it. I"m so excited about the next couple of chapters though, so once I have them proof read I'll get them out because I can't wait :D

Warning: **NEXT** chapter will contain lemon. hehehe

**Chapter 31-Epitaph**

Confusion will be my epitaph. As I Crawl a cracked and broken path, If we make it we can all sit back and laugh. But I fear Tomorrow, I'll be crying. Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying.

---**3 months later**

Three months and they were no closer to finding Itachi. And the frustration was starting to show.

Sakura watched Sasuke with a nervous gaze. His sharingan glowed in the darkness of the cave, a dangerous glint flickering this way and that, hoping beyond hope there would be some clue, some piece of evidence that would find a way to his goal. But the cave had been burnt to a crisp and all that was left was shard remains of furniture.

His hands were fisted at his sides, his chakra was swirling the dust at his feet and his features were knit tight with desperation.

She knew this to be a very dangerous position for him so she did and said nothing.

Without looking Sakura knew his other three teammates looked on with helplessness. Over the past three months, she noticed how much they were dedicated to Sasuke despite how rebellious they were at times. His failure was their failure. Karin took most of the blame upon herself for she had been the one to lead them here.

It hadn't been the first time their journeys had taken them to disappointment but for some reason Sasuke was taking this one worse than the others.

His gaze snapped over to Karin. Her red gaze dropped to the ground. "What do you feel now?"

She shook her head. "It's only the aurora." She didn't explain further for Sasuke wouldn't hear anymore.

Karin could see and feel chakra signatures but sometimes when someone releases an immense amount of chakra, the reminisce can stay in that area for weeks. It was hard for her to tell the difference with Akatsuki members because their chakras are so large that the remaining chakra was just as strong as the person.

Sakura went to call after him but Sasuke was gone from their sights before she could.

Jugo and Suigetsu stepped closer to Karin to try and console her. "Mistakes happen, he's just being a douche." Suigetsu forced a laugh but Karin shook her head in personal anger.

Sakura turned from them and began her track of Sasuke. It was highly stupid of her to go after him when he was upset but from the months she spent with him, Sakura knew better to fear him. Despite a few run-ins where they were at each other's throats, she never felt like her life was threatened.

She sighed out and she knew it was because of relief. When Karin said she felt Itachi, fear dropped into her belly. Being with Sasuke over the four month course, she knew better than to think he was ready to face his brother. She wondered if Sasuke himself knew the truth to that.

Sakura found him standing at a cliff's edge. He had gone perhaps six miles from their location. The sun was setting and it reflected off the ocean's waves. The sky was pink and purple and in the distance, she could see a front moving in, appearing to store a horrible storm.

Cautiously she took the few steps remaining to stand beside him. The wind blew heavily and she took in a deep breath of the salty air. She wondered what day it was. She knew it was sometime in June but any other information was lost to her.

Sakura hated to admit it, but she loved living outside of the village walls. There was something in this type of freedom that made her feel, invincible.

Sakura turned her green eyes to Sasuke. His gaze was blindly on the horizon before him. His long black bangs wavered in the wind. She wished to reach up and touch his black silk hair but knew better.

"I feel him." Sasuke suddenly spoke, startling her. He kept his eyes ahead, stoic and motionless.

She watched him momentarily. "Itachi." She whispered though not questioning.

He swallowed harshly. "He's near. I know it."

Her brows knit, "Karin--"

"Is lying." He bit darkly, his hands fisting, his chakra rising. The killing intent was powerful but just for a brief moment. "Or she doesn't sense it." He scoffed, obviously he didn't believe that was the case.

"She wouldn't lie, Sasuke." She reassured quickly. Though even now, she wasn't quite sure. Perhaps Karin knew as she did that Sasuke wasn't ready. What a harsh position to be put in, she thought.

To hear the conviction, Sasuke's power softened and his posture relaxed. But his depression and his rage still held sway, she could tell.

Sakura stared upon the ground. His hand in her view. She wasn't used to seeing him in such a state that perhaps her better judgment was swayed by her need to help. Slowly, unsurely, she slipped her fingers in his hand. Though his fingers didn't wrap around hers, he didn't remove his hand either. Sakura looked up to him, smiling gently. "You'll defeat him, Sasuke. On the day we finally find him."

It was an encouragement he needed to hear and never did.

Spending months with him, she learned to read most of everything. It was something she had never been able to do as a child. As a child she always thought he needed to be left alone. She always thought he was just pissed off at the world. And she always believed deep down, he was happy.

She had been so incredibly naïve. Sasuke needed a friend. He needed someone to reassure him that there was hope. He needed someone to realize that it wasn't anger that drove him to vengeance. It was sadness and betrayal. And he needed someone to help him deal with that said sadness.

No one wanted to take on that responsibility because honestly Sasuke was a hard person to get close to. But really, all they had to do, was not push. Allow Sasuke to open up when he wants and to run away when he needs to. It was that simple.

Sakura was willing to take that position now. She was stronger, both mentally and physically. She would help him conquer whatever it was he needed and together Itachi will die. His desire for his brother's death was now her desire. Killing Itachi was always on her mind, thinking of different ways to conquer him. She thought up strategies and tricks that could somehow weaken him because for her, Itachi was a god, unable to die. She preyed she was overestimating him. She preyed she'll be able to help when the time comes.

--

Kiba pulled on his black jacket before entering the Hokage's office. He wondered if she had finally chosen a mission for him. He scoffed. Three months since he put in the request and she just now decides to send him out of the village. Really wasn't a point now. He didn't think it was possible to be anymore miserable than he was.

Kiba looked down to Akamaru. The beast whined with sympathy. Akamaru had been there with him a month ago. They had been traveling to their regular training spot when they spotted Hinata walking hand and hand with, none other than the great Uzamaki Naruto. His torn heart had been shattered completely. That scene had been the exact reason why he had wanted to leave and now that damned image will be forever burned into his memory.

He strengthened himself. He didn't need the Hokage to get on his case.

Kiba entered only to stop short upon the pair of eyes that met his. Ino tried to smile but the effort was too great. She was just as ashamed as he was.

Three months prior they had met for lunch and that lunch turned into dinner, which turned into a night of drinks. And a morning of terrible regret.

Though he hadn't loved Sakura, they were best friends. When they had sex, they weren't using one another. They were helping each other. They were healing their hearts and their souls.

Sleeping with Ino, however, had only been out of hate for themselves, and a loneliness that consumed the good parts of them, leaving all bitter and angry thoughts. Making it a terrible mistake.

A woman cleared her throat from behind and Kiba whipped around to find TenTen staring expectantly at him. He instantly moved aside to let her in. Now he was terribly confused. Akamaru huffed, asking what was going on. Kiba shook his head and headed in, standing next to TenTen.

"Yosh." Tsunade stood at her desk, waiting impatiently but quietly. She caught each person's gaze with a hard determined look of her own. She couldn't help to think that TenTen looked nearly healthy besides the dark rings under her eyes. She felt her motherly instincts curl inside her but swallowed the bile down. "Recently, you three have partitioned to 'search' for Sakura." Tsunade cracked her knuckles against the desk. She shot a glare to her assistant, Shizune who stood in the corner pleading with a hard-pressed gaze.

Straigntening she sighed. Despite the chastisement she would receive later, she knew what she was doing. Yet, as her gaze landed on the three young ninjas, her fear returned. But that too, she swallowed.

Ino eagerly spoke out of turn, "So we're going to go get her back?"

Tsunade caught her gaze. "Iie." Ino went to protest, "Sakura made her choice. As you all will make yours now. This mission will be just as dangerous, just as hopeless. The mission, is to protect the next jinchuuriki." She held a photo. "You might remember the Trinity. They are the next primary target on the list of Akatsuki. We have reason to suspect they are the last jinchuuriki before Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, at least tell them--"

"Shizune." Tsunade bit sharply. The woman snapped her mouth shut. With a deep breath she continued. "This mission. Will fail." Ino's gaze was the only one that widened. The silence nearly ate her resolve, willing, begging her to sent them back home to their parents and friends. But they were the only ones eligible for the job and that wanted to go. "Your mission is to protect them. For as long as you can."

She tried to phrase it the best way she could without scaring them out of it. To save Naruto, sacrifice was mandatory. She had no other option really. Tsunade walked around her desk to lean against it, leaning closer to them. "I want you to think about this before you answer me. There is a ninety-six percent chance you will die. The only reason I picked you three was because at some level you knew going after Sakura would end just the same. Infiltrating Oto and going straight to their Kage, would have been a massacre. I could not allow Sakura to feel that guilt." The hokage coughed, a bit too much emotion clouding her thoughts. "I want you to ask yourself. Is what you are going through now, worth sacrificing your life?"

Each gaze told her nothing of what they were thinking. They were stoic, perhaps too surprised by the extremity of this mission. "You have till sundown to decide"

-------------------

Sakura followed in the same footsteps Sasuke took. She landed on his last branch and jumped to the next, keeping a good distance from him. Sometimes she taunted him, matching his speed with her own but of course he always one. Three months gave her enough practice to beat the three behind her but Sasuke had much more strength and power than she could ever possess. Today she didn't play. He wasn't in the mood.

It was somber now. A bit too depressing even for her. Karin and she usually are giggling and talking up a storm, Suigetsu's rants about how annoying they are, and Jugo, well, Jugo watches. That hasn't changed.

Sakura felt like she was with family now. Two brothers, an older sister, and a…trainer.

Needless to say, Sasuke and hers relationship hadn't changed much. Well, not in the way she would like it too. Perhaps it was her that was the problem. She was terrified if she tried to get closer, Sasuke would push her away. She was rightly afraid because not only did she think so, she knew it to be true. Sasuke had left her before the last time they were ever close and it would happen again. She would much rather be a bit unhappy than be without him.

After only a half hour run, Sasuke came to a stop on the outside of a cave. It was perhaps the same mountain side as the damaged one they were at earlier. Karin and Suigetsu began bickering about something that Sakura didn't care for, watching them push their way inside, Jugo followed only to make sure they didn't end up hurting each other. Sasuke stood with his back to the mountain watching the darkening sky. It would rain fearsome tonight from the roaring thunder in the distance. She smiled tenderly, vaguely wondering again why he loved the rain so much. It had been a question she asked him long ago and never received an answer for.

"Sasuke." She called and watched him strut inside, ignoring her presence as usually. Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes. She could sense that his temper had been soothed somewhat. It relaxed her knowing that.

Making her way in, she caught sight of her red-head counterpart hiding in a corner. It was odd considering Sasuke would have known she was there anyway but the Uchiha continued on seeming ignorant. She ventured over as soon as the said ninja was out of sight. "Karin." Sakura whispered. "Are you alright?"

The woman's attitude had changed back into the depressive female that traveled here. It took her a few moments longer to com up with a response, her red gaze to the floor, her finger twisting in her blood hair. "I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" Her whisper was etched with fear and sadness.

Sakura's brows knit. "What are you talking about?"

Karin fidgeted nervously, tears were peaking in her eyes. "He's not ready to face him."

A shock blasted her out of ignorance. She stumbled on her words unable to figure out what she really wanted to say and unsure if she did speak if Sasuke himself wouldn't hear her. She grabbed Karin by the arm, forcing her outside and down the way a bit before jerking to a stop. "Itachi's close?!"

"Shhh!" Karin growled, quickly scanning for any movement. "You trying to get me killed? Sasuke going to murder me if he finds out--"

"How close?"

"Not really close." She added nervously, "About a hundred miles."

As if that mattered. Just the fact that Itachi lived on the same freaking planet made Sasuke blood boil, what if he found out Itachi was within an hour distance?

Though that was a scary thought, what made it worse was knowing of Sasuke instant doom the moment they meet. She wasn't ready for Sasuke to face Itachi either. She feared there would be a great change in him should he actually win the battle. She feared he'd lose his will to live.

Sakura shook her head, there was more pressing matters to attend to. Karin would be in serious trouble if Sasuke found out. Trouble as in dead.

"Karin." Sakura sighed, "Why did you lie?"

She fought back bravely, "You know why. He'll die."

To know that someone else agreed with her own private assumption was a relief. She thought she was just being negative. She thought she wasn't giving Sasuke enough credit. But to hear it from someone else made it become all too real. Sakura leaned against the mountain side. "He still loves Itachi." Karin nodded despairingly.

Sakura looked over to Karin, the woman was in her own world with her own thoughts. This woman had been able to do what she had never been able to. She had been able to deny Sasuke. Karin was stronger than she had ever imagined. Sakura envied her for doing so. She knew her self would have never been able to do it. So despite knowing what Sasuke would do to them and how upset he would be if he ever found out, Sakura whispered, "Arigato."

--

Sasuke watched as they all scrambled from the protection of the cave out into the pouring rain. These conditions were great practice for them.

Personally he had no intention of allowing them to fight. But in order for them to do what was needed to be done, they had to be prepared. "I will explain." He spoke loud over the vibrating downpour and the rolling thunder. "When the time comes, I have instructed you on how to use a barrier and that will be your mission. You are to uphold the barrier and that is all. Kisame will try and stop you. You will not be able to kill him." Suigetsu scoffed at this but Sasuke ignored him. "What I will teach you, will disable him long enough to get the barrier up." Sasuke caught each of their gaze.

It was ironic considering. Orochimaru had tried so hard to get him to take charge of the troops in Oto and never once did he talk to a single one. But here he had his own small little army to train. Though he despise it, having them here was better for his own well being.

If he hadn't met them so long ago, perhaps he would be a murderer by now. These three had taken deaths onto their hands, maybe unknowingly, saving him from blooding his own. It was one less thing to haunt him in his nightmares.

Sakura's green gaze was the easiest to see in this darkened weather. She stood strong, unwavering and seemingly powerful with her fists clenched and her back straightened.

Three months living with her had been sickening. She cared for him as she would a brat and for the most part he had been able to disregard her subtle advances. She always tried to make him eat three meals a day. She kept watch on his sleeping, warning him when're or three days had passed without and disobeying any of his teammates to train with him. Sadly those three seemed afraid of her. Pansies. He wasn't one easily frightened.

Sasuke had rebelled in the beginning. Three years without a person telling him what to do. Besides Orochimaru but that was obviously different. Three years of taking care of himself, ALONE, and he wasn't dead. He could take care of himself, he wasn't a child.

Yet, her ways of punishment were definitely unjustified. If he went days without food, she would poison his water. If he went days without sleep, she would keep the team moving until he couldn't. And if he went days without stopping, she would train with him. The last one may not have seemed so bad but her punches were too powerful for him to just simply walk away from. He had speed but all she had to do was land one hit on him and he was dead weight.

Sasuke found that just following those three simple guidelines would give him more of an advantage. He never realized how much sleeping and eating really effected him until her rules started to follow. Now, he doesn't miss a meal nor a chance to sleep.

It was a different way to live. And perhaps a better one. He had felt himself get stronger. Her healing powers did more than just fix the outside. It helped his chakra itself. To describe it was difficult for him because personally he didn't understand it. But when she would heal his wounds the dark curse inside him that whispered and boiled would simmer and quiet. That allowed his chakra reserves to expand even further than he thought they were capable.

Of course he never mentioned this to Sakura but perhaps he did allow more hits than usual to land upon him.

Her role however in defeating Itachi hadn't changed. She had no part. When the battle finally came, he hoped he would be able to find a way to get rid of her before hand. She was a weakness he was allowing because he had no choice. He couldn't leave her out here. She wouldn't survive. Her death though meant nothing, it was Naruto's anger he didn't want to face.

Leaving her wouldn't be an easy feat either. His teammates had grown attached to her. So much so that they might rebel. He was too close to reaching his final goal that having such a discourse with them now would be problematic to his victory. He needed three to complete the barrier. And those three had to have the curse to do it.

Sasuke felt the heat of the lightning strike. It resonated in his soul, filling him with it's warmth. The lightning called to him, begging him for a challenge. And this night, he was up for one. "But first. We battle." With a single nod, his four teammates attacked.

--

Tsunade caught the last glimpse of the sun when there was a knock upon her door. She turned, catching all three step into the room and stand before her proud and strong. The sight touched her heart. It was a strange feeling. She had been alone most of her life but upon taking the position of Hokage she had become closer with this generation's rising ninjas. Perhaps it was because of Naruto and his way of life that led her to become softer, more compassionate as he was compassionate. So she now felt that all of these young teenagers were the children she never had.

Knowing she was sending them to their deaths was something she would feel guilt for the rest of her life. But there was a duty she must achieve. Saving Naruto was a priority before even the village itself. The only thing she could do, was honor these three when their deaths were finally reported.

She nodded, showing her pride. "You leave in the morning." They disappeared.

Tsunade dropped in her chair. Her strength demolished by the lives she was ruining. Self-loathing and blame swallowed her whole and she quickly pulled out the bottom drawl, grabbing her sake bottle and drowned herself in her sorrow.


	32. Realize

Yay! sorry don't hate me.

**Chap 32-Realize**

If you just realized what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other then we'd never find another. Just realized what I just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other.

--

Kiba sat out on a bench near the entrance of the Hyuuga section, waiting perhaps for fate to make it's decision. If she came from between those doors between nine (now) and six in the morning then it was destiny telling him it was time to let her know his feelings. Akamaru was stretched out at his feet, snoring away. He had given up two hours ago and decided that sleep was the next best thing. Kiba was fine with it. This was something he had to do on his own anyway.

He had tried to say goodbye to his mother but as always she wouldn't let him. She said her usually line of 'Don't fail' and 'make this clan proud'. Despite her unusual distance for a mother, she was the best he could ever ask for. And perhaps when she shifts through his stuff while he's away, she'll find the note he left for her, just in case he doesn't make it back.

Kiba shifted. His butt was going numb. He stared up to the sky but the stars weren't visible due to overcast. He sighed again. He almost nudge Akarmaru awake to help with the boredom when a body jumped down from the wall.

Kiba snapped to his feet to fight but stopped short upon finding Hinata wide-eyed staring at him. "Kiba-kun?" She whispered surprised.

"Where-" He cut himself off. He didn't want to know where she was going. He wanted only to explain everything to her now while he has the chance. Letting this opportunity pass would be the biggest regret of his life. "Hinata. I need to talk to you."

"Oh." She looked behind her, then passed him toward the end of the road. "Um. Hai."

"Yosh." He grabbed her arm and led her over to the bench. Whether Akarmaru really didn't wake or was faking, Kiba didn't care. He sat her down, keeping hold of her hand so he wouldn't lose his nerve. "I've been meaning to tell you--"

--

Ino had somehow managed to get Temari away from Shikamaru. Call it sneaky but she likes to be called a ninja. She had snuck a letter in that had Temari going across town. Should be at least ten minutes till she realizes it was a mistake. In the mean time, she pressed on up the hill where Shikamaru was. He laid out underneath the stars. Clouds were heavy but thankfully no rain. It was a beautiful summer night, she wouldn't mind sleeping out here. She imagined for a moment curling up against his side while lying out here and sighed at the pleasant thought. That would have been so wonderful.

Her mission was leaving in seven hours. Right at sunrise. There was only one thing left to do.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered softly.

He barely turned his head, "Hn." He retorted.

Ino couldn't help giggling. She had obviously woke him. Knowing that him and Temari were sleeping out here together would have normally soured her mode but she was able to block the female out, so right now it was just him and her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Ah." He stretched and yawned, shifting his head to catch her in his sight. He mumbled a curse that he had to actually sit up in order to see her. Perhaps it was the look on her face that changed his mood. "Nanda?" He questioned with knitted brows, scratching his temple.

"I have a mission." She explained. It would be with little detail as possible. She knew if anything leaked out about what they had to do, their teams would come to their rescue or stop them from even going in the first place. It had to be secret.

He rolled his eyes in aggravation, "When do we leave?" He stood up, stretching a bit more.

"Iie. Just me." Shikarmaru gave her a skeptic look before stuffing his hands in his pockets, demonstrating he already didn't like where this was going. Ino smiled mostly to herself on how well she knew what each movement of his meant.

"When will you be back?"

Her smile faltered and slowly disappeared. She glanced down, shrugging her shoulders, "Not for a while."

"When do you leave?"

"Stop asking questions! Jeez, you're worse than my okasan!" She received a lopsided smile which she glared at in response. The more he talks the more she was losing her nerve. Her fingers wrung together in anxiety. She was already nervous around him to begin with, saying goodbye rumbled her belly.

Ino took a deep breath.

With both hands she grasped his cheeks and pulled him down to meet her lips harshly.

------------------------------

TenTen stood upon the thick walls of the Hyuuga compound. Her heart was beating fast within her chest as she looked out, searching for the guards that were watching the perimeter. She preyed she wouldn't be caught. She never tried to gain access to this place before. If Neji wanted company, he would always come to her. And he never once asked her over either. It would have bothered her but she was beyond that now. There was so many bigger things to be upset about. She no longer wanted to be mad about the trivial.

As she stood on the wall, she realized a vital piece of information. She had no clue where Neji would be in this vast space. Searching for him would be impossible with the guards' incredible ability. She would be caught before she even got close.

Not knowing what else to do, she hollered out, "Excuse me!" The guards blinked into existence. She smiled softly. "Could I speak to Hyuuga Neji?"

"This time of night? Can't it wait?"

"Team business." She explained shortly.

They couldn't deny that. Teammates were important despite their blood status. They looked at her with disgust, knowing a mutt when they saw one. But they also knew that she was Neji's teammate and denying her was not allowed.

A guard disappeared to retrieve him, she hoped.

Standing there was awkward. The glare of his lavender eyes was enough to make her reach for her weapon. She was sure he saw it for his brows widened. She smiled pleasantly, wordlessly telling him to back off. He turned his gaze but somehow she knew, he was still watching.

Neji couldn't have come soon enough. He was wearing a long black kimono. His usual nighttime attire. His hair was unhindered by his insignia and his turquoise curse glowed in the dark. He looked beautiful like that. Her body ached for him again. For months she had denied every part of herself that wanted Neji near. But tonight she had to finish what she started. She had to rid herself of him completely. They would be no future for them. The eyes that glared at her reestablished that.

"TenTen?" He questioned. "Why are you here so late?"

It was only three in the morning. Well, perhaps it wasn't the appropriate time but as the old saying goes, 'better late than never'. Besides, this morning would be the day of his wedding. The one that he was going through with.

The words she wanted to speak caught in her throat. Hurting him, leaving him, destroying whatever relationship they still had left was worse than any knife to the gut. Her desire wasn't to do any of these things. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life no matter how short that might be but it wasn't possible. He was too good for her. She failed at protecting an unborn child. What kind of woman was she that she couldn't even do that! Neji needed someone better. Someone that would have his children and know how to do so without getting them killed. Someone that he could be seen in public with and not have to hide. He deserved that.

TenTen looked back at him, with desperation in her eyes while her lips parted. "A select few of us are going on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Doesn't matter. It's just me and two others. It might be a while before we get back."

He grabbed her arm, "We'll talk in private."

TenTen pulled out, "Iie."

Neji's brows knit. "The ceremony's tomorrow." He whispered harshly, his gaze going this way and that wondering if anyone was listening in.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm going to have to miss it." She tried to sound sincere but maybe it was too fake. She was relieved she now had an excuse. Though why Neji invited her was still beyond her. She humored the idea that during the ceremony he was going to instead come to her and show everyone he's with her. Yes, even though she's a tomboy, she has wild fantasies. But she knew the difference. It would have never happened.

"TenTen--"

"Neji." He paused, allowing her to speak despite his anxiousness. She smiled inwardly. Such a gentlemen. "It's time to be realistic, Neji. We're teammates, nothing else. It was stupid to start something. So forget about me. I want you to get married tomorrow and be happy with her."

"I will not be." His hard features were telling her he was planning on being stubborn.

Her brows knit in her building impatience and anger. "Why?" She whispered a bit harshly. The guards were still watching in the distance so she had to keep her voice barely audible. "You were so willing to leave before. Well, I'm not pregnant anymore. So just go. Stop punishing me--"

"Punishing you?" His voice was loud compared to her whisper and she faltered at his response.

Her lips parted as she rethought her speech. She wasn't expecting him to fight back. She wasn't expecting him to show any emotion in this at all and yet here he was with question in his lavender eyes and a hand that gripped tight to her arm so she couldn't flea. It felt no different than being backed into a corner. In the end, her lack of confidence won out. "I have to go." She pulled but Neji's hold only strengthened.

"How am I punishing you? For what? You haven't done anything."

Using her other hand she grabbed at his hold, dread laid in her heart. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want anything said. She just wanted to go away forever and never have to deal with the pain that waited for her. "Let go." She fought brutally, tears were pricking at her eyes in panic.

Neji's temper was rising. Her pathetic attempts to escape only proved what Hinata had spoken about. For three months he tried to fix whatever had broken between them. He allowed her to live in denial and played the role of 'just friends.' But he was sick of it. Tomorrow he had planned to make everyone in his clan know about TenTen and now she wasn't even going to show? He had waited too long for her to just walk away.

But what she needed, was words. She needed to hear that he was in pain too. She needed to hear that he held no blame. But those words just weren't possible for him to say. That wasn't the type of person he was. So the only step he could and would take, was to show the world that he chose her. Even if it was none of their damned business.

Neji gripped the back of her head and smashed her lips against his.

_________

Sakura had a towel wrapped securely around her as she exited the bathroom. She sighed contently, wringing out her short hair and watching the water drip to the floor. The heat from the shower filled the freezing room but it still wasn't enough to stop her shivering. Sasuke had worked them well into the night with the rain tearing at their flesh but finally he let them go. She had instantly hopped into a steaming hot shower.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and plopped on the bed. All these caves had three vital components. A kitchen, bathrooms, and bedrooms. The mattresses were made of a special foam so they wouldn't rot when unoccupied. She just placed a sheet down and pretended that the mattress didn't smell of dust and it was a great bed to sleep on. Considering the floor was all she had in the tents, she'll take it.

Sakura shifted through the contents, growling in annoyance when she couldn't find her hairbrush. "I know you're in there." She bit before emptying the bag out. Her stuff scattered on the mattress but she smiled upon finding what she was looking for.

She glanced at her pajamas then only whined and put on another set of her normal outfit. Rarely ever did she feel secure enough to wear her pajamas. She didn't want Sasuke and the team to suddenly take off during the night and her be stuck in pink bottoms with black little hearts. And sadly enough, it's happened before.

Sakura sorted through her things, throwing her dirty clothes to be washed later. It was there on the floor her eyes spotted something. With confusion she reached for the small folded paper. Delicately she opened it up and stalled.

It had been so long since she had put this in her pack she had forgotten that she even had it. Her stomach twisted. She looked to the door and she wondered just what she should do.

With a sudden step of confidence she went out her door and down the hall to stand in front of Sasuke's room. She played with the paper in nervousness, biting her lip, telling herself she should just turn around and not bother with this. She didn't want to upset him and yet, she wanted him to have this. She thought he deserved it.

With that thought in mind she went to knock but dropped her hand. Now her mind was really playing with her. She didn't want to disturb him. If she could just place this on his nightstand, it would make it that much easier for both of them.

Sakura gripped the doorknob and lightly turned it, preying to Kami it wouldn't squeak as she pushed the door open just enough to peak inside. Sasuke laid with his back toward the door. He was already asleep from the light breathing she heard. A bright fire cracked in the fireplace, the only light there was, illuminating his back while the other side of him was in total darkness.

She stepped in, watching him. His back was bared, a blanket covered only up to his waist, exposing his thin hips. There were numerous scars decorating his shoulder blades and spine but they were well healed up. What caught her attention the most however was the curse. It glowed powerfully and with the fire lighting it, it seemed to wiggle sadistically.

Sasuke laid on his side, a hand looked to be reaching for the curse but coming up just a bit short. Sakura's brows knit with sympathy. She could only imagine how much it hurt him. Many time during training she could see the weakness in all four of them. The moment their aggression became too high, their curse would swirl. It was so painful for them. She had studied as much as she could, grateful that some of Kabuto's medical books had been left behind. But nothing had been revealed.

Sakura found herself with her legs pressed against the side of the bed. She reached down, moving for the curse. If she could just try to heal it, the pain might not be so great.

A hand snatched at her and she pulled back, finding Sasuke dark black eyes glaring at her. He had turned so swiftly around she hadn't even noticed it but he faced her now. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, almost threateningly.

"I..I.." Her voice was lost she was caught so quickly off guard. But she swallowed harshly, "It looked like it hurt." The death grip he held her wrist softened and no longer pained but he did not let go.

"It's fine. Do not come in here." He shoved her harshly away and she stumbled to catch her footing.

Sakura turned to run out, her heart was pounding with panic. She hadn't meant to be caught and she hadn't thought of any plan what she would say if she had been. But then the realization of the picture in her hand stalled her.

Sakura faced him again. He had sat up, his chest glistened from sweat from the fire. He moved his hair out of his face. It was an action she barely witness. It was such a simple action and yet she remembered Itachi doing so back when she had encountered his body double. It had been the same kind of movement.

Sakura dropped her gaze. How unfair it must be for him to look so similar as his brother. A monster he must see every time he glances in the mirror.

It reinforced her desire for him to have the paper in her hands. She stepped back to the bed. He watched her but there was no threat now. He must not have felt her at first. She would have smiled about that if this moment wasn't important.

Sakura held out the piece of parchment. "I found this. Going through some files." It was a cheep explanation but she didn't want to tell him that she had investigated the whole Uchiha clan.

At first he didn't take it but her stubbornness was obvious and he took it reluctantly. Each unfold seemed for her a decade. She watched his facial expressions for anything she could find, analyzing each movement, each breath, each blink of an eye.

And when the paper was finally full, her breath caught in her throat and her body stiffened drastically. Because just for one, partial, of a second, there had been a special emotion flashing in his gaze.

But he shifted, just slightly so that his long bangs blocked his features from her view. She bit her lip, her tears already forming, her body shaking. "You look just like her." She whispered with a constricted throat. She swallowed harshly but it was too late, the emotion was too strong for her.

A simple, small, barely a whisper at all, "kasan."

That word seemed so foreign coming from his lips but he was lost in the handful of memories that assaulted him. His finger graced the photograph, touching the black hair, the soft pale face. He could finally see her beautiful smile, smell her flower scented perfume, and hear her soft feminine voice. 'Sasuke.' Oh, to hear her voice in his head. To know that his memories of her were still there, just hidden was a relief he didn't think he would ever receive.

Sakura brushed the tear from her cheek. She could never imagine what life must be like for him. If something like that had happened to her she would have never made it through. Maybe that's why she wanted to be with him, that's why she loved him so much. Because no matter of all the horrible things that he has done, and the awful things that he says. At one time in his life, he had been whole, undamaged, undefiled. He had been happy. And if she could bring just one-eighth of that happiness back, her life would be complete.

She lowered her gaze, feeling like she was intruding on something that was very personal. She had only wanted him to have it. Perhaps if she had known it would have effected him like this she would have left it somewhere for him to find on his own.

But despite that, relief poured into her soul and made the tears flow. She had done something that had made him feel. She had found a piece of his heart. It was a feeling she had never experience before and it was a bit overpowering.

It also made her realize, that she would never be a 'piece of his heart' It would have been shattering though she was slowly getting past it now. There was more to life than just Sasuke. There wee friends, co-workers, senseis, and men with interest in their gaze. Sakura would notice it but in order not to deal with it she hide herself in Kiba's arms. This made her wish for him now. He had leared to fix her heart. Considering how many times it had been broken, he had practice. She wanted Naruto to make her laugh make her feel ike a great friend and partner despite her abandonment, and it made her yearn for her family who was a piece of her own heart that was missing in her life

Sakura spun around knowing she should leave, especially with her tears becoming so uncontrolled. But his voice stalled her, "Sakura." Taking in a shaking breath and wiping the wetness from her face she turned to him but even then fresh tears dropped down on her cheeks.

His eyes still on the photograph, he folded it back up and for just another second held it in his hand. Then caught her gaze and held it out for her. His onyx eyes dark and void of all emotion. She shook her head, telling him silently that he could keep it but he continued to hold it for her. Reluctantly she took a few steps and grasped it. Her brows knit when he did not let go. "Why do you cry?" His voice was without interest but the fact that he had asked still effected her more then she wanted it to.

With her free hand she wiped the wetness away but it was fruitless. She tried to laugh but it came out as a sob, "I don't know."

"Do you miss them?" His fingers dropped away but his eyes watched her.

The fact that she was just thinking about them made her lip tremble. "Hai."

Sasuke stood, standing only a few inches away. Sakura sucked in her breath, his chest so close she could see each slow in take of breath. She slowly rose her gaze, connecting with his black orbs. "Return to them, Sakura."

Her brows knit in her misery and she shook her head, "Iie."

"You do not have to be here."

She shook her head again as more tears from her eyes, "I won't go back."

"They will forgive you."

She clenched her eyes shut, "I don't care."

"What of Naruto? Both of us, leaving him."

Her lids snapped open, staring at the ground, their feet nearly touching. His white pants were baggy on his legs. It was a shock to realize what he was doing. He was trying to make her go away. He didn't want to have a heart, or emotions, or thoughts of the past. He didn't want her for the exact reason that she can effect him even the slightest.

It pissed her off.

Her hands fisted at her side and she slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. She shook her head in disappointment, "You still don't get it." She whispered. Her hands were quick to grasp his, fingers prying apart his fist to flatten out his hand as she rose the appendage to rest against her chest. "Do you feel that?" She questioned ruthlessly, forcing it harshly to stay were it is as he tried feebly to yank away from her. "Do you feel my heart?" She nearly bit, tears dripped on their hands, rolling down. She did not wait for him to respond, "This is what you do to me." She could hear the beat pounding in her ears, the drum that heightened to extreme speed whenever she was near him. "Feel it! Leaving isn't an option!" She gripped his hand harder keeping him steady.

Her other hand detached and rested on his chest, feeling his heart pound against her palm. Her eyes widened slightly, at how fast it was going but she kept her gaze on him, trying to find if any emotion lied beneath. "You want to runaway from emotion, like it's the worst thing in the world, but really the worst is living without it."

His breathing was increasing and his cheeks clenched as he whispered with gritted teeth. "You still believe, there is something left for you." Sakura brows knit and she visibly tightened, "What do I have to do, to get you to see none of it matters anymore?"

"Tell me, when you saw your okasan's picture," Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. She swallowed harshly, trying to push her sobs down, "That you felt nothing."

His brows knit, the only movement that showed any emotion. His eyes were as unreadable as ever, but that tiny flinch was enough for her. She waited for an answer, caring nil about the minutes that ticked by. The only indication that time was moving at all was the pounding of their hearts and the crackling of the fire. "You asked me once. Why I always stood in the rain." Confusion wrinkled her brow but she did not voice anything as he stared at her. "I imagine. That it is my okasan's tears. As she was murdered by her son." His fingertips on her chest flinched against her. "So, hai," He bit through clenched teeth, his nails digging into her skin, "I _feel_ something." He swallowed back his anger, and the hated emotions fell away from his gaze and now there was only emptiness staring back at her. "But they're gone. And I must live with that. So for me, life doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore."

"Well it matters to me. You, matter to me." He tried to pull back, pull away but she gripped his hand, taking a step when he took a step. Sasuke glared at her, wanting to be let go but the determination shined in her eyes. " I can't leave you, I won't leave you. I love you, damn it. I love you. You are still alive, Sasuke. Don't stop living yet. You're not **dead** **yet**! Let me show you." Her voice lowered. "Life doesn't have to be so unbearable. Let me show you." She whispered as she leaned in and grasped his lips.

--------------------------

* * *

*giddy dance* had to redo stff so it wouldn't be too girly. Well i know i promised some sex, but that won't be until next chapter. No flaming you hentais :D


	33. Perfect

Author's Note: **WARNING- SEXUAL CONTEXT.**

Chapter 33-Perfect

Baby every little piece of the puzzle doesn't always fit perfectly. Love can be rough around the edges, Tattered at the seams. Honey, if it's good enough for you, It's good enough for me

--

What TenTen needed, was words. She needed to hear that he was in pain too. She needed to hear that he held no blame. But those words just weren't possible for Neji to say. That wasn't the type of person he was. So the only step he could and would take, was to show the world that he chose her. Even if it was none of their damned business.

Neji gripped the back of her head and smashed her lips against his. She gave in to him instantly, falling against him, her fingers gripping the front of his kimino, holding on in her weakness. It would have made him happy if her tears weren't mixing with their lips. He had allowed her to be alone for too long and now there would be damage that he would somehow have to mend. He wasn't sure how he was going to do so but he sure as hell was never going to stop trying.

The pain came so swiftly and suddenly, Neji nearly pushed TenTen out of his grasp so he could clutch his throbbing head, digging his nails into his skin to somehow rip out the agony inside. He dropped to his knees, screaming against the ground, unable to withhold any of it inside.

TenTen was in front of him, her hands touching, panicked speaking but none of her words made any sounds, he barely knew she was there. She looked around fearful, ready to call for help when she saw a man with two of the night guards standing beside him, looking down upon them with condescending in his gaze.

A clan representative ordered, "Pick him up." His lavender eyes filled with emotion of hate and disdain, a look Neji had mastered when they had been so young. He wore no curse on his forehead and proudly stood as two of the branch members lifted Neji by the arms. His feet dragged and he was incoherent nearly unconscious as they dragged him away.

TenTen whipped out a knife in defense but the one that spoke the order glared down at her, "Bring her too." Hands grasped her arms, she would have fight harder but her desperation to stay with Neji kept her from doing so.

They were brought through the compound. Members of the clan had been awoken by Neji's scream, they're lights were bright peaking out of their windows and doors, whispering to themselves. TenTen glared at each and everyone one of them.

The giant house in the center of the village was where they're destination was. A light was on in a single room and upon opening the door the leader, Hiashi, sat in his night clothes obviously hating the fact he had been awakened on such an early hour.

TenTen knew only stories of this man. He was Neji's uncle, the one that taught Neji all he had known when they were young. He was also the one the raised him on the evil water this clan believed in. She was sarcastically surprised when she didn't see the same hate in his gaze as his predecessors. She ripped her arms out of their holds and went to Neji's side when he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

Even under his pain-induced half conscious state, Neji seemed to know where he was. He grit his teeth in his pain, weakly tucked his legs under him in a sort of bow while his lower body never rose from the floor. "What is this?" Hiashi immediately asked, knowing the aftermath of the Juin Jutsu.

The man that spew the orders bowed, "Young Neji was seen showing affection to this girl."

"Is this true?" Neji nodded, still unable to lift his head from his deep powerless bow. "Leave us." He told them all. TenTen softly stroked Neji's back, hoping by any chance to ease his pain and it was also a comfort to her for she now felt the eyes of the leader scanning over her. It was long after the door shut and the man that gazed on her stood, pacing the floor before them. "I thought I told you to end it." Hiashi whispered in a soft yet commanding voice.

TenTen narrowed her eyes. So he was the one that convinced Neji to walk away from her. Well, now she had a personal reason to not like this man.

Hiashi continued, "You lied to me. For a year. I do not like being lied to."

Neji was finally able to lean back on his heals. His hands however supported him, his arms shaking under the weight. Sweat dripped down his temple and his body was still strained from the pain. He didn't have enough strength yet to life his head. "I tried."

"I thought you wanted to become part of the Main members."

"I do."

"I have sacrificed much. I have gone against the council numerous times for you. Gone against our laws for you. This match that I had set up would have made you part of the main family."

"I am grateful." TenTen gazed down at Neji, a terrible shock to find that out. He had kept such a secret from her. If she had known that she would have stayed away, she should have stayed away. She whispered his name in the wake of this knowledge but a slight hand was raised momentarily to keep her quiet. Neji had obviously known all of this.

"I am disappointed. That you would give it all up for her."

"I will continued to work hard." Neji assured through a stressed voice.

"It doesn't matter. Why couldn't you just gotten rid of her like I told you too?" The man sat on the floor, with his legs turned under him. He had sighed very heavily before his eyes rested on the female. "What is your name?"

She wasn't going to answer. She didn't like how he was treating Neji as he was nothing more then dirt beneath his shoe. But Neji's eyes turned to her. "TenTen."

"And now that you know everything that he will lose, you will still stay beside him?"

It was hesitation only because she loved him so much. She didn't know what would happen if they continued on this path. She didn't know if she should allow him to sacrifice so much for her while she, sacrifices nothing. But those pale eyes of his were gazing at her, forcing the truth from her like they always do. "If it is what he wants, then…hai."

"And it is what you want?" Neji tore his eyes from her finally and nodded. Hiashi sighed. "Fine. But this cannot leave the room. Many did not want you to marry a main member so this should shatter no hopes. But it is against our rules for you to marry an outsider. Even I will not protest that."

Neji nodded once, "That's fine."

"It would do you wise to stay away, Miss TenTen. The council will go before the Hokage to get her to change your teams. They will do everything to get you away from our Hyuuga clan. Even kill. Do not give them anymore reason to be suspicious of you. I will try to disband the rumors quickly."

Tenten's hand dropped from his back. Perhaps it was a win for Neji's side but she felt like she was once again trapped. To pretend, to lie, to hide away like some rodent being chased by children. What kind of life would that be? What kind of relationship was that? None of this had solved anything.

Hiashi rose to leave but Neji's voice called after him.

"I do not intend hide, uncle." TenTen's gasp was sharp to his hearing now that his head was clearing itself. His gaze stayed on Hiashi.

"Don't be stupid, Neji." The leader scoffed, going to walk out.

Neji stayed in his bowed position but as his strength increased with every passing minute he now sat straight, proud and defiant. "I only say this out of respect for you, Uncle. But I will do this with or without your permission."

Hiashi's lavender eyes glared dangerously and the silence felt deadly for TenTen. When they flicked over to her she flinched uncontrollably but quickly straightened with her inner strength. Hiashi turned his back. "Protect her well then."

--

With both hands Ino grasped Shikamaru's cheeks and pulled him down to meet her lips harshly. Her eyes were kept tight, terrified of rejection. His lips were still against hers, his body rigid, his breath still. Yet despite that, he didn't pull away which was the only thing that kept the tears at bay.

What would he think? What would he say?

Perhaps it wouldn't matter anyway. She was leaving, she wouldn't have to stay and deal with the awkward aftermath. But what if he actually felt something. Her belly filled with excitement, hope pulsing through her hands, so much so she was sure he felt it.

Then he gripped her hands, ripping his face from her. Ino snapped open her eyes, tears already filling, but his gaze was elsewhere. Ino didn't need to look. She bowed her head, slightly shameful, whispering an apology to Temari to absolve her consciousness. Ino let her eyes land on his hands that still held hers. A slight miserable smile tugged at her lips.

Ino could only guess that Temari turned and ran.

"Kuso." Shikamaru bit taking a step after Temari, dropping Ino's hands like they were forgotten weapons on a empty battlefield.

Shikamaru flipped his gaze back to Ino but she kept her sight to the ground. He shook his head, his cheeks clenching to figure out what he wanted to say. "I--" Ino's dark blue eyes lifted to his and he could see the turmoil disturbing her. Shikamaru sighed aggregately. His brows knit as frustration shined in his eyes. "I--" He grit his teeth. He knew what he was thinking but speaking his thoughts wasn't something he had ever been good at. Disappointment filled his voice, "I like her, Ino." He forced out. "You--" Shikamaru began backing up, knowing he had to get after Temari before she got too far away. "I waited for years." Shikamaru shook his head before turning around, his back finally facing her. How hard that movement had been on him, he shut his eyes in aggravation. "We'll talk when you get back." He ran down the hill

She smiled sorrowfully. "Sayounara." She whispered watching his form disappear before turning her back on the village. She was ready to go now.

------------------

"Yosh." Kiba grabbed Hinata's arm and led her over to the bench. Whether Akarmaru really didn't wake or was faking, Kiba didn't care. He sat her down, keeping hold of her hand so he wouldn't lose his nerve. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now."

"Kiba-kun."

"Let me say it, Hinata." He caught her gaze but then swiftly moved his eyes away. He didn't want to face her rejection quite yet. He wanted at least a moment for him where everything he said and did mattered to her and he wanted to believe that this moment would change both of their lives. He wanted to be able to remember this moment and have only the best memories be in his dreams at night. He wanted to do what Sakura taught him. This was his chance and he was sure he would never get another one. Hinata would fall in love with him in this moment and everything would be perfect for a few short seconds in their imperfect ninja lives.

He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the words that he so needed to say to the woman he's been in love with for the past three years.

"There you are!"

Kiba's breath caught and his eyes swiftly turned. Akamaru woke, got to his feet and growled violently. Naruto jumped down from the building, "Come on, we got to hurry."

Hinata went to stand but Kiba still held tight to her hand and wouldn't release her. She looked at him and he turn his sight back to her in confusion. "Where are you going this late?"

Naruto was oblivious to what he had interrupted and responded to the question that wasn't directed at him. "We got to get in line. They're playing a new movie at midnight. It's super cool. It's got demons and superheroes, fire breathing dragons! Oh I can't wait." He was nearly dancing where he stood. "Come on Come on I want to get a good seat."

Hinata's guilt reflected in her eyes keeping them connected with Kiba. She held his hand tight, whispering through their touch everything she wanted to say but hadn't the heart too. She was sorry. Sorry she couldn't share his feelings and sorry she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart cried to him, wishing that she didn't have to break his heart but this was something she had to do.

Hinata slowly detached his hand.

Kiba smiled, "Go. Have fun."

"Come on Come on." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her, ignoring Kiba's aggressive behavior.

Hinata tried to whisper an apology but Kiba turned his back before she got her chance.

When they were gone, Akamaru finally came over and rested his head in Kiba's lap, whining his sympathy. Kiba put a hand on his head. "We better go get ready." Yet he made no move.

--------------------------

Sasuke glared at her, wanting to be let go but the determination shined in her eyes. " I can't leave you, I won't leave you. I love you, damn it. I love you. You are still alive, Sasuke. Don't stop living yet. You're not **dead** **yet**! Let me show you." Her voice lowered. "Life doesn't have to be so unbearable. Let me show you." Sakura whispered as she leaned in and grasped his lips.

Sasuke's hand moved from her chest to her arm, his fingers digging into her skin, yanking her to crash into his chest, breaking the kiss in response. Her eyes were wide, tilting her head further back to gaze up at him. "Giving yourself to me will prove nothing." He bit.

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Yes it will." The hand that was pressed upon his heart, rose to his cheek. "It will prove that you aren't alone." She leaned on the tips of her toes, her lips just a half an inch from his. "You'll never be alone again." She waited, waited for him to close the distance, her eyes were open staring up into his. His gaze was switching back and forth seemingly trying to find answers to the questions he had in his head. She waited and at one point fear reflected in her orbs, fear that he was going to turn away and push her out of his life.

Her eyes shut and tears dripped down when his lips finally touched hers, harshly, brutally, desperately. His arms encircled her as her own wrapped around him. Their tongues melting together, their breathing rough and uncontrolled. Neither were willing to break apart, for Sakura she was terrified if their lips detached for only an instant, whatever magic that was holding them together would dissolve and she'd been thrown from the room, hated and left wanton. But the longer they held on the more is was like a thirst neither of them could get enough of. She could feel his hands now pulling at her clothes and she helped willingly trying still not to part from him.

He broke from her lips and at first it terrified her, panic-stricken heart for only a beat before she felt his wet lips against her neck, her chest, her breasts, his hands upon her back pushing her closer. Sakura touched every part of him, kissing his cheeks, his hair, his neck, hanging on to his shoulders for dear life.

All the negative thoughts washed away. She had managed to make his defenses fall, and all his walls were gone and perhaps all of his negative views of the world vanished and he was drowned in a passion that made him still human.

At least she thought that way until her face hit the bed, his body pressed up against her naked back feeling his own nude attributes against her.

He grabbed her hair, pressing her cheek into the mattress, breathing into her ear. "I'm not who you remember." He bit sharply, panting hard, hoping to scare her in the position he had her in. Hoping then she'd get out of here. All she had to do was use her strength and she would be free to go, to run and not look back.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was disappointment that he felt when she elbowed him in the chest. He fell off her, next to her against the bed and prepared himself for whatever fowl words she had for him.

His eyes only widened when she crawled on top, straddling him. Sakura smirked, "Neither am I." She bit her lip and groaned as she slipped him inside. She watched his eyes close, his teeth clenching, attempting to block whatever sounds in his throat.

She rocked against him, feeling the pleasure rise quickly enough for her that her moans were escaping louder and more frequent than ever. Sasuke's hands rested on her hips, helping in a little way to keep her going. She caught his gaze more times than not, though sometimes they were closed or lowered to her breasts.

It made her smile remembering the last time they had been together she hadn't had nearly enough between them. Sakura lowered to grasp his lips, a hand of his gripped the back of her neck, keeping her down to battle her tongue with his. It was then she felt her own orgasm hit and she gasped against his lips, his gaze watching every expression on her face, feeling every twitch of her body and each heavy intake of breath.

Even though her body stilled Sasuke kept her held down so their lips were barely touching as she revived. She stared at him with lust and exhaustion reflecting her orbs. Her cheeks were bright red from the strain she had endured. Her hair pooled down her face but he kept most of it in his hand. Sakura knew he had something to say because she waited just as he had waited for her to recover. The fire lit up both their face and it crackled in the silence of the room. Sasuke forced himself to speak. "I will never love you."

It hadn't been what she had expected but it also hadn't been far from what she did expect. So her disappointment was little. Sakura smiled softly perhaps fake but hopefully convincing and shook her head. "I'm not asking you too. Just. Let me walk beside you."

Sasuke anger was getting the best of him, "I'm nothing, Sakura. Can't you see that?"

"You want to know what I see?" She whispered. Sakura lifted off of him, pulling him as she laid against the bed so now he was above her. She caught his gaze again. "A little boy who is so tired of running." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to kiss his neck, her eyes gazing upon the seal that glowed in the darkness. "I will give you all my strength to defeat him." She rested a healing hand upon the curse.

His body stiffened drastically, fearing whatever power she used might just awaken his sensitive curse. It took only seconds and he soon realized the brutal pain that had been present for so incredibly long was slowly decreasing to a dull simmer before disappearing completely. Three years and finally he could feel everything else around him so clearly and without the shroud of agony around it. He could feel Sakura's body so smooth and perfect against him and it was so different from the way it felt before. Even the fire that burned, the heat was tolerable, the cave was livable, the darkness was bearable.

Sasuke caught her gaze when she pulled away. A smile was on her lips because she knew somehow that she had done what she had set out to do. He would have never imagined she would have been to take away his pain. How much she has changed astounded him.

He lowered down and captured her lips softly and adjusted himself between her legs.

The hour went by quick enough, their bodies drenched in sweat, their exhausted forms did not move even after their releases had come and gone. She held on to him tight, afraid to let him go, afraid this moment would never happen again. She felt his breathing with each breath of hers and listened to the hard, fast drumming of his heart. She took in his manly scent locking it tight to memory begging time to stop.

Her soft voice finally whispered in his ear. Their breath no longer as heavy after the several minutes of silence. "I won't stop you. Or hinder you in anyway. Just let me be with you."

He shut his eyes, shaking his head against the side of her face. "Why do you love me?"

Sakura's brows knit at the pain that etched itself in each word he spoke. Tears beginning to rise all over again and she tightened her hold, "I saw you smile once. You were seven years old, playing on the playground. And I thought to myself, if could make him smile, he would notice me, and my life would have meaning."

He swallowed, "I've forgotten how to smile, Sakura." His soft voice had been barely heard but the pleading within it did not go unnoticed.

She choked on her muffled sob and shook her head, tears dripping down on his shoulder. "That's okay." She swallowed, "I'll smile enough for the both of us. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. And one day, after you destroy Itachi, maybe I can make you happy too."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. A decision was being formed and it was a decision that wasn't exactly a choice. His body, or perhaps his soul wanted to stay here, in the arms of a woman who loved the monster he was. He had denied himself for so long any comfort or companionship and now he needed it in order to live much longer.

But he wasn't planning on living for very long.

Her words sank in and he knew what he had to do. He whispered remorsefully, "Maybe." Remorse was the only emotion he could feel now. The moment that one hopeful lie had past his lips she pulled back in surprise, just like he knew she would. And when her eyes caught his, she passed out. The fire lit his gaze revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

ahhh!! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! How much do you hate me hehehe tell me all your qualms, i'm so excited to read your feedback. toodles darlings


	34. I don't have the Heart

**So not as big response as I wanted but oh well, maybe this will piss some people off hehe. Later daters**

**Chapter 34-I don't have the heart**

I don't have the heart to hurt you

It's the last thing I wanna do

But I don't have the heart to love you

Not the way you want me too

--

Sasuke held her tight in his arms, not two inches away from her face. Her arms slid from around his neck and slumped on the bed, weightless. The power fell away from his eyes and his gaze paid no attention to anything other than her face.

Her features were soft and untainted by emotion as she slept. Sweat shined on her skin. The tears she had been shedding dripped down her cheek and soaked the pillow beneath her. Her breath was calming, her muscles released all the withheld tension. She was more relaxed then she had ever been in her life, he was sure of it. She would sleep for hours. Long enough for Sasuke to run away so she never finds him again.

Sasuke stared at her, taking in every part of her face for memory. This would be the last time. No more mistakes. He couldn't risk it. She proved he was still not where he needed to be. His heart wasn't unshakable.

It was a depressing fact. Knowing it now was perhaps the biggest blow he had received in a long time. He was still weak despite all the horrible things he forced himself through.

If he had kept her away, like he should have, he could have stayed ignorant and hell bent on meeting Itachi. Why did she have to care for him? Why the hell did she have to love him? "I'm nothing, Sakura." He whispered, as if trying to make her understand while she slept.

He pulled away, covering her quickly with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the ground wondering if what he was going to do, was what he needed to do. The answer was obvious for him.

He was going to leave her again. The same way he had left her before. But this time, she was not going to wake up in time to stop him. He had made sure of it. These damn eyes. He dropped his head in his hands. How much trouble he had gone through to get these eyes. And now he was using it against those that don't deserve the pain.

Sasuke wanted to scream at her. The same words that he had screamed to Naruto at the Valley of the End. It was too late. He was too corrupted with the desire of revenge to have bonds again. He did not need her. He had no desire for a future with anyone because like he told Naruto, he no longer dreamed. He only remembers. Only suffers.

He wasn't meant to live. He was suppose to have died when his clan did. And the only meaning he was suppose to have, was to seek vengeance. Nothing more. Nothing else held any meaning. Not even….his mother's face. None of it matter. For she was dead, and so were everyone else he had cared for.

Sakura and Naruto had to stay away from him. By himself he was going to face the biggest danger that existed. He couldn't risk their lives. Itachi would use them against him. Use them to give him pain. Itachi couldn't have the upper hand anymore. It was his turn to be victorious in battle. And that meant, ridding himself of friends and…

And yet, as he glanced at her, he thought for just a moment, to stay with her. To allow her help, her encouragement, her care. It was something his soul desperately needed. She was capable of making him feel so much more than he ever thought he was able, making life a bit more bearable.

Sasuke looked back at her. Pink stands drifted across her pale face. Her tears already dry by the fire. She wouldn't believe she had made an impact. Not this time. She would know that all of her attempts had been in vain even though it hadn't. By leaving her, he was destroying what ever bridges she had built with her own two hands.

Sasuke shook his head. His heart had to be dead. It was the only way he would be able to kill his brother. By leaving her, it will prove his heart wasn't his to give anymore. This was destiny. His destiny as an avenger.

Sasuke dressed quickly and quietly despite knowing that she would not wake. He watched her movements closely and leaned over to rise the bed sheet just a bit higher up her shoulder. "I'm nothing." He whispered. He turned his gaze away and walked out, closing it softly behind him. His hand lingered on the door.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke's movement awoke his teammates and they quickly met him outside, wide awake and ready to go. "Let's go." He turned.

"What about Sakura?" Jugo questioned. Jugo was the closest with her. He had taken to her as Jugo had taken to Sasuke himself.

Sasuke didn't turn to meet their eyes, "Forget her. Let's go." He jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of the first branch, continuing on caring not if they chose to follow.

Suigetsu cursed but followed anyway, Jugo looked back before he jumped after. Karin was the one that waited. Her red eyes were to the cave and then to the south, the opposite direction Sasuke was going. Itachi and Kisame were closer than before. Fifty miles, their chakra's hidden to every one but her. It meant that they had come this way in the past twenty four hours. If they left now, was it possible for Sakura to meet up with them? She would die. And it would be Karin's fault.

It was something she was going to risk. Sasuke couldn't meet up with Itachi. Not yet. She was going to sacrifice her first friend for her leader's well being.

Karin jumped in the air and preyed to a Kami she didn't believe in that Sakura stayed safe.

---

As usual the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Kiba watched it with disdain. The sun never faltered in its position in life, always so sure what it needed to do and where it needed to go. Why couldn't his life be like that? Now he was off to a place he's never been, helping people he's never met, and knowing not what danger lies before him. All the while, his heart broken and unresponsive. Today was possibly not the best day he's ever had.

Ino arrived looking just as forlorn as he felt. Her eyes swollen from crying yet she was able to smile and give a cheerful good morning to Kiba and the man that was their instructor. She even pet Akamaru who sneezed at her.

It all changed though when TenTen arrived with Neji at her side.

Ino rightly questioned "What's he doing here?"

"I'm coming. Is that a problem?" He replied sharply. His dislike of Ino as prominent as ever. Kiba hid a smile.

Ino shrugged, a bit intimidated.

They formed a weak line. Being put together as teammates was awkward for them, never had it been a team as this but none wanted to say it. They're trust was limited. It wasn't a best match but they knew what this mission entailed and were willing to have a go at it.

Their private thoughts and paranoia however were cut short. Three persons stepped from a darkness and their presence drowned their attentions. The power that leaked nearly consumed the entire radius.

Neji activated his Bloodlimit just to see what it was he felt exactly but even looking through his lavender eyes, he saw nothing. Their chakra was normal, perhaps even weaker then a normal ninja.

Their hoods were dropped and memories of the past drudged quickly back up. Ino was again the first to voice, "You guys!" She screamed in surprise.

The Trinity, as known as Raikou, Kaminari, and Arashi, the triplets of the Lightning Country. They bowed lightly in greeting.

Raikou responded as leader, "It is nice to see you all grown up."

Kaminari took a step forward grabbing Ino's hand, "It certainly is." He brushed his lips over her fingers. "I'm Kaminari , if you remember."

TenTen mumbled, "Vaguely."

His violet eyes landed on her and hurried to grasp her own hand and lay his lips on it. "No need to be jealous, darling." Neji grabbed TenTen's shirt and yanked her back a bit roughly causing her to stumble and twist to get her footing back.

TenTen whispered harshly, "Very subtle."

Kaminari put his hands up in surrender, "I get it. No harm done."

"Usse, Kaminari." Arashi reached a hand in thin air, grasping an invisible string and yanked him back to his spot by her. He only smiled at his sister. "Are we ready to go, or what?"

"Patience, Sister." Raikou smiled softly. "We are the safest we have ever been in three years. Won't you rest a moment."

"I'm done with resting. I want to kill these fuckers and be done with it." Arashi looked down at the four standing before her and winced, "This is what they give us? They're not even jounin."

Ino grit her teeth, "I'm sure I can kick your ass."

Arashi smirked, "Try it. I don't even need my power." She stepped up only to pull back when Akamaru came between them, growling and barring his sharpened teeth.

Ino giggled, "Scared of a little puppy?"

Arashi formed a quick lightning bolt in her hand.

"Arashi." Raikou didn't even raise her voice but it was a subtle warning that Arashi didn't have to be told twice. The power dissipated as fast as it came.

"Well," Kaminari stepped in, "Shell we go?

--

Sakura groaned as she stretched, a smile playing on her lips. A hand reached out next to her, but she knew Sasuke was probably already up. He was always an early riser. She sighed softly, nearly giggling like a school girl at the thought of last night and the wonderful feelings it had brought to actually making love instead of just sex. And with Sasuke! She hugged her pillow, biting her lip, replying it again. He had been so wonderful and so amazing, just as she'd always dreamed it would be. And his body, Kami, Sakura smiled wide. The hardest abs, the softest hands, the smoothest lips; she could go on forever. Sakura giggled shaking her head.

She wondered what he had thought of herself. Pride filled her chest. She had handled him pretty well she knew. His groans of pleasure filled her with the same desire she experienced last night. To hear such sounds from him was a proud accomplishment and so enjoyable! Sakura's smile couldn't widen anymore.

But the best, and the absolute jaw dropping moment; he had said 'maybe'! 'Maybe' he'd like to spend his life with her! That admittance, even though it was just a 'maybe' was the biggest step Sasuke had ever taken toward her. Toward her, not away.

And then---

Then what? Then nothing? There was no memory. She couldn't remember.

Sakura snapped open her eyes, and her smile wiped away.

His Sharigan

Sakura sat up, her gaze flipping this way and that but finding no reminiscence of his presence. "Iie." She breathed, swinging the blankets away from her naked form and hurried to put on her clothes, "Sasuke, iie." She whimpered, zipping up her outfit even as she ran out the room, down the hall, looking in doorways this way and that, searching desperately. But emptiness was her only greeting. "Iie." Tears were forming while she dashed out side.

Her eyes grazed over the landscape, her head shaking finding nothing but swaying trees and chirping birds. "Iie." She whispered and hung her head. Tears dripped off her nose. How could he leave her? After everything, after their night? She had thought she had gotten through. She could have sworn she cracked at the armor that circled his heart. She wasn't slowing him down, she wasn't deterring him for his path. She just wanted to walk beside him. And he wouldn't even allow that. "Why?" She chocked out. "Why?"

Her knees dropped to the ground, her fists smashing the earth below splitting it in many directions, tremors rocked the area around and the distant trees tumbled from their rooted position as the earth gave way beneath. "Why!" She screamed, her voice echoing even as trees continued to crash over and rocks split and rumbled.

Sakura buried her head in her thighs as she cried wretchedly. Her mind replying the events of last night so crudely. She should have never left. Why did she think she had any sort of influence over him? He had left her three years prior the same way. She had no effect then, how could she believe that she would have an effect now?

Her hand curled over her stomach. She felt so betrayed it was making her sick. Her heart didn't want to beat anymore. Her body wanted to die.

She fell to her side, curling into a tight ball, caring not for how pathetic she looked nor for the dirt that was sticking to her skin. She stared out into the trees, tears blinding her and her body racked with sobs. "Gomen, Naruto." She whimpered, she had failed him. She had told him she would take care of Sasuke but she had failed. Now all she wanted was to be home with him. To be with her friends, her family. "kasan.. Tosan…" What had she done? She had left them all and now there was not a chance to return. She abandon them all.

Being completely and Utterly alone was a horrible and dirty feeling.

--

Karin stalled on the branch, causing all around her to stop. She looked back in the direction of their camp. She glanced over at Sasuke but he didn't meet her gaze as he turned in the direction they had been going.

It wasn't Sakura's chakra that had just exploded that bothered her. It was Itachi's sudden attention. They were going to pass Sakura quietly and not notice her but now their direction took a ninety degree turn toward her.

Karin bit her lip continuing as Sasuke moved on. Her gaze constantly looking back. Sakura wasn't moving. She wasn't planning on following. She probably knew that Sasuke had made it impossible.

Jugo questioned, "What if she's in trouble?" He whispered worried.

"She's a strong git," Suigetsu answered, eyeing the back of his leader's head. He had a strong suspicion of why they had suddenly left her but he wasn't planning on dying today so he kept his thoughts to himself, "She doesn't belong with us anyway."

Sasuke continued his pace, keeping them going at break neck speed. Perhaps he was punishing himself for doing what he had done. He should have shoved her out the moment she showed up. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists but he felt no guilt. She should have just let him be. She should have given up a long time ago.

It was just too late.

------------------------

Naruto smiled across the table, Hinata ate her meal quietly but quickly, keeping her eyes down upon her food. He rarely noticed how beautiful she was but sometimes when the sun hits her at the right moments, he finds himself speechless and staring. They were both tired still having stayed up the whole night watching the movie over and over again neither wanting to part from each other and yet neither ready for a sleep over. He had just barely gotten over the kissing stage though even that needed work.

They didn't talk much but perhaps they didn't need too. They had conversed the whole night, pissing off others in the theatre more times than not. It had been a grand adventure though, one he hadn't had since he lost Sasuke.

The name opened up bleeding wounds and his gaze shifted to the rising sun. He envied Sakura being able to be with Sasuke. She had been able to leave while he hadn't been. But perhaps there was another meaning to his life at the moment.

His blue eyes went back to Hinata, his pain fleeting quickly. She was helping him heal. A smile widened his lips.

Hinata lifted her gaze, blushing instantly when catching his eyes and dropping her orbs back to her plate.

"Will your clan be mad?"

He was understanding a bit more about clans now that she opened up the world to him. The more he learned however, the more he didn't like. She nodded softly, and her thoughts drifted to what they would do upon her return. "I'll go with you and back you up."

Fear straightened her back and she violently shook her head.

Naruto knit his brows, "Why not?"

"They won't listen to you."

"Well still I--"

"It won't work."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

She shrugged, sighing out her tension now that he wasn't planning on coming.

Naruto scrunched his lips. He didn't like how much her clan scared her. Maybe he needed to talk to them himself, without her knowing. She was possibly just overreacting. A clan couldn't be too mad about it. She was eighteen years old, technically they had no right to be mad anyway.

"Hinata-sama." A man flashed beside them suddenly and Naruto stood on instinct. "A request to return immediately."

Naruto watched question in his gaze as she stood and prepared to go, "Let me come."

The guard, whoever he was, shot a quick glare, "Denied." He swiftly said and grabbed Hinata's arm somewhat harshly. The woman did nothing to oppose him.

Naruto growled, "Oi! Let go of her."

"Naruto." She whispered sweetly and smiled, "I'll be alright." Her gaze soft and calming, relaxing enough that Naruto didn't fight anymore. But nonetheless, he was going to make sure she was actually okay, even if he had to sneak in to do it.

------------------------------------------

Sakura no longer knew time but the sun was high in the sky indicating that she had laid out here for the past few hours. And the pain had not lessened one bit. Her tears were dried and cracked on her cheeks. Vultures were circling over head, speaking amongst themselves in loud squawks wondering if she was dead. Birds and squirrels had come up close to her, checking out the new colorful rock on the dirt floor but she was mindless to it all. She stared out still at the trees ahead of her, as if waiting for Sasuke to realize his mistake and come back.

This was it. This was how it ended. She wasn't going to wait for him anymore. She wasn't going to love him anymore. She thought bitterly to herself that last night was her last goodbye. She had given it all, and he had taken it, just to betray her in the end. That was it. Never again. Her heart was now beating with a solid echo to it and tears could no longer fall.

"Matte." A voice from behind. Two sets of footsteps sounded but she could care less who it was. Death would be welcome if it proved to be such. She actually prayed that it was. She no longer had a village to call home. And she had no one to share a life with. It was just like being dead. This probably was what Sasuke felt like.

"She doesn't look familiar."

"I fought her."

That voice.

Her heart stalled and she shoved herself to her knees to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened in disbelief, catching sight of the black cloak and the dancing red clouds. She slowly rose her gaze, her mouth dropping open wider and wider with every inch her head rose.

Until she saw those eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.


	35. Fine Again

Author'sNote -- Yay, I'm getting faster hehe, my nights are free now since I"m working day shift so I can work on this. I was wondering what My father would say if i told him I wanted to be a writer- lol, can you imagine??

anyway, hope you like the way I portray Itachi and Kisame. The next couple chapters are going to be packed filled and hopefully I can end at 40 Chapters. Yes that's right folks, the end is nearing o.O

Chapter - Fine Again

And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day Too late, I'm in hell

I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine One day too late, just as well

--

Sakura squinted her eyes against the sun's brutal rays. It was high in the sky, indicating she had been lying out here for several hours. She didn't care really. It's not like she had any where else to go. She would much rather pretend she was dead. Allow the animals that were watching her to pick on her flesh. The birds circled above, squawking to one another, wondering who was daring enough to go touch her first.

Her tears were dried and cracked on her cheeks. Her body unresponsive and empty. Her gaze was the only attention she still possessed, staring at the trees in the distance, as if waiting for him to show his face again.

"Matte." A voice from behind. Two sets of footsteps sounded but she could care less who it was. Death would be welcome if it proved to be such. She actually prayed that it was. She no longer had a village to call home. And she had no one to share a life with. It was just like being dead. This probably was what Sasuke felt like.

"She doesn't look familiar."

"I fought her."

That voice.

Her heart stalled and she shoved herself to her knees to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened in disbelief, catching sight of the black cloak and the dancing red clouds. She slowly rose her gaze, her mouth dropping open wider and wider with every inch her head rose.

Until she saw those eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura panicked, she struck the ground beneath with so much force rocks instantly flew to the sky, creating a mile wide, twelve foot crater, clearing the whole area of any wildlife that still roamed. The massive wave of dust and debris gave a great cover, she could no longer see them and preyed desperately that they couldn't see her. She ran with full speed, willing herself faster to get to the cover of the trees.

She screamed in shock as she slid on her feet, just in time to dodge the swinging of the massive sword held by the shark creature. His chuckle echoed in the air, as she backed up into the thick dust to hide herself. "She is a feisty one!" He laughed louder.

Her heart raced, her fists high in front of her, preparing for any attack. But she knew she would never last against them as the fight with Itachi replayed in her head. Three of them, including Kakashi, couldn't defeat him. She stood no chance. She had to run.

Sakura fled to the right, going away from the cave that was on her left. The dust was filling her lungs but she was grateful for it anyway. She had some cover. She pushed through it only to slid on the ground again coming to a complete stop. Itachi stood before her, his blank expression unreadable but she knew what kind of man reflected in his eyes.

Sakura went to slam her fist in the ground again but suddenly found her wrist grasped. She shot her eyes up, staring straight into the crimson eyes that mimicked Sasuke's. The other man walked up with a big grin on his face. "Too bad, I was actually having fun. Can I kill her?"

"Iie." Itachi's emotionless deep voice responded as he stared at her. "She knows our Jinchuuriki." Sakura eyes widened in panic.

"Aa. Bait. That saves us the trouble. That kid has been getting on my nerves."

She couldn't let them get Naruto. Not because of her, not at all! Her opposite hand lit with green chakra and she swung it, but his knee, not even detectable, suddenly slammed in her stomach. Her body flew mercilessly back nearly a mile before crashing into the walls of the mountain. She coughed blood, her body stuck in the crater it had created. Her gaze was dimming and blurry, consciousness was slipping away, "Naruto." She whispered before her head dropped.

"Haha," Kisame laughed as her body fell flat face in the dirt. "That was some hit, Itachi-sama, do you hate the girl or what?" They stepped over to her and using his sword, Kisame pushed the female over onto her back.

Itachi stared down at her, his large round orbs narrowed. "She has green eyes." He merely stated.

Kisame broadly grinned picking the female up and throwing her over his shoulder. Itachi led the way ignoring Kisame's comment. "You and green. I'll never understand it."

---------------------------------

The inevitable. Karin watched the short rummage on the very edge of her sight. Her body tense in fear and when Sakura's chakra blinked to white, her hands fisted.

"Karin."

It was Sasuke. Her stress would be obvious to him. He noticed almost everything. He was in tune to all of his teammates, gauging their temperaments, they're strength, knowing how far he could push them before he had to stop. At first she had been flattered that he had been so interested. Fooling herself really into believing he cared. But now she understood why he had done it. So they could keep no lies from him.

Her red eyes twisted to Sasuke to catch his black gaze. She smiled, "It's nothing." She forced out but his step forward indicated that he didn't believe her. She shook her head, hoping he'll believe her. "There's a battle to the south."

"Who?"

She shrugged and turned her eyes back to the view. Karin felt tears prickle and she was glad Sasuke wasn't facing her. "It doesn't matter, it's over now."

Suigetsu jumped in, "What about Sakura?"

Karin shook her head still not facing. "It's far away. She sleeps safe."

Suigetsu barred his fang, "She sleeps through everything." And kicked the dirt as he went back to his quiet branch above Jugo who was wrapped around the bottom.

Karin could still feel Sasuke's eyes on her while she walked down to the river and out of sight.

--

Sakura groaned and shifted, rolling to her side relaxing when the pain subsided. Sleep was still hindering her conscious so she was quick to try and to surrender to her blissful dreams once more now that her hands weren't aching anymore. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered wishing to reach out to her counterpart but when she tried her mind was alerted that she couldn't move her hands.

She stretched to ease her mind that she wasn't hurt yet her bare feet scraped against the dirt floor. Her heart froze. She flung herself to a sitting position, "Sasuke." She managed out, but the area around her was pitch black. Sounds let her know however that a fire was lit and she was even close enough to feel the sharp heat now that she was paying attention. Her gaze went to it, something was obviously covering her eyes. Her hands wanted to get to her face, this time though she realized they were tied up tightly behind her back.

Footsteps shuffled on the dirt floor and her heart raced as memories returned to the forefront of her mind.

Sakura pushed on her heals, hitting her back against the wall, her blind gaze going to the figure she knew was there. Itachi watched her but did not move again, staring down at her frightened figure with his sharingan orbs unblinking, unrevealing. "You say his name," His deep voice echoed softly in the hollow cave, "As if you know him."

Sakura struggled continuously to get her hands free. "You won't get Naruto. I won't let you." She bit, using the wall to help her stand but she winced and fell back to the floor, leaning over. A few of her ribs were broken, an effect of the knee that collided with them.

"You are weak."

"Against two, maybe. Not against one." She smiled and finally ripped the string from her wrists. She maneuvered herself to fix the broken ribs. She unveiled the blind, while her other hand continued to work, catching sight of his cloaked body in the entryway of the cave. He stared down at her, blank and deadly.

Yet Sakura was not intimidated. The gaze was too familiar to fear it.

Her words were a bold bluff she knew but she needed to buy some time as her mind raced on possible escape routes. She glanced down only for a moment. She had no shoes, no weapons, nothing. That was a setback. But she could still manage.

"If you use your strength this cave will collapse on top of you."

"As long as I take you down with me, I don't see a problem."

"You won't."

"Fine, killing myself would be just as well. I won't let you use me to get Naruto." Sakura moved the healing hand that glowed bright with her green chakra to the wall threateningly. Itachi made no move to indicate he was paying any attention to her actions as he stared down at her.

He waited. Not stopping, willing even for her to crash this cave and kill herself. And there she realized her own bluff. She couldn't kill herself. Not even out of sacrifice. Did that make her weak? She sighed, hating herself and she dropped her hand back to her side to continue healing her ribs.

"Hn." That sound, so typical and irritating, a sound Sasuke made on a constant basis. Sakura's eyes widened watching the older man turn his back and walk out. Her heart throbbed in her chest in fear. Only a few words past between them, and she could already see Sasuke in every bit of Itachi. She covered her mouth with her hand, scared of what that could mean.

And a distant question rose to her brain, What made Sasuke any different from Itachi?

--

It wasn't long until they started moving. Finding out where they were going or where they were taking her wasn't an easy task. Because unlike normal captors, these Akatsuki members didn't humor her. They paid no attention to her questions and if she got to annoying a dark look from Itachi was all that was needed to shut her up.

She wish she at least had shoes. It didn't take long for her feet to be covered in dirt and for every mile they walked, she felt another blister. Her attention though was barely on her discontent.

Even though she knew how dangerous he was, she couldn't stop herself from staring at Itachi. He had Sasuke's build, Sasuke's color hair, Sasuke's eyes, lips, nose, everything. Just little differences that weren't big enough. He had longer hair, a bit taller, and the lines on his face. Nothing significant. He even walked the same.

How could two men, who haven't been with each other in so long, be so alike?

What made Sasuke different?

She needed to know it. So when she faced Sasuke again, if she ever did, she could tell him. Proving that he didn't belong in this evil world he put himself.

Sakura scoffed. Sasuke fucking left her in the fucking desert. Abandoned her. And she was still fighting. Damn it, she learned nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing!

A few hours ago she had given up on living, and now she was back fighting for Sasuke again? What a weak bitch she was. No wonder Sasuke thought she was fucking loser. It was true.

It was just so hard to forget Sasuke, when his brother, his replica stood not ten feet away.

Typically they were a day's run from Konoha to Lightning Country but the Trinity were stalling and Kiba didn't like it one bit. There was something they knew that they weren't sharing with the rest of the group. Arashi was more than impatient before when they were still in Konoha but now that they had ventured out into the terrain she was stalling worse then her siblings.

Not only that, but the weather was getting peculiar, forcing them to seek shelter in nearby caves. After the sixth time in six hours, he wasn't the only one who finally took notice.

Ino voiced her opinion on per usual, "What the hell is going?" She screamed to the triplets that surrounded the fire.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

She stomped her foot and made a very animalistic noise that Akamaru found interesting. Kiba patted his head gently.

Neji spoke. "They are stalling." His eyes were closed, resting peacefully with TenTen sitting next to him. They finally looked comfortably in each other's company. Kiba smiled softly filled with jealousy.

Neji had done it. He had managed to get out from under the Hyuuga's incredible hold and be with the one he wanted. And TenTen wasn't even a pureblood. If Hinata had wanted him, she could have had him. But it was a sad fact to realize that she had no feelings for him.

"Stalling? For what?" Ino questioned angrily.

He shrugged indicating he didn't feel like sharing. Or perhaps he really didn't know why.

Raikou stood, "I will dishonor you no more, dear Konoha comrades." Raikou gathered their attention quickly. Her big purple eyes seemed only black in their limited light. "We stall for good reason. Our spies say Akatsuki reside in our village. We were waiting for them to disperse but it seems they now reign there."

"So why don't we go somewhere else?"

Arashi growled, "Where exactly do you want us to go?"

"Somewhere else!" Ino shot back.

Raikou quieted them both with a wave of the hand. "I thank you, Ino-san, but we cannot. We go back now to bury our parents. We will not run from them. We are stretching this voyage out for as long as we can but by tomorrow morning we will be entering the village. Day light will help us. Until then bare with us.

Kaminari grasped Ino's hand, kissing it gently, "You do look beautiful when you rage."

Ino pushed him away and stomped out with annoyance.

--

Sakura followed lethargically. Her hands clasped one another, a bind wrapped tight around her wrists, forcing them to stay together in front of her. After several escape attempts they were hardly impressed and decided to just limit her abilities.

Her bare feet were covered in blood and dirt but her misery had swallowed up any pain she should have felt. She was hungry, thirsty, lonely, and terrified on what was going to happen. Her mind had tried so many scenarios on trying to get out of this damned mess but nothing ended well for her.

She glanced up, her lips frowning in concentration. How they went on for so many hours without any form of communication bothered the hell out of her. The silence made time go by so agonizingly slowly she wanted to gouge out her eyes just for some entertainment. A smile spread on her lips. She was seriously going crazy.

Sakura came to abrupt halt when Kisame turned to her suddenly with a smirk on his lips, barring his large shark fangs. Out of boredom, she kept to her spot wondering what he was going to do when he started walking toward her. He flung her over his shoulder and once she realized just what had occurred she started screaming and kicking. It was a relief to hear a voice when Kisame spoke but her body froze instantly, "Stop squirming unless you want me to like it." His hand rested upon the lower portion of her ass and he squeezed it suggestively.

"Kisame."

"Hai, Itachi-sama, I was just having some fun with the girl." His hand lowered to her thigh begrudgingly.

"I can walk just fine." Sakura fought with annoyance.

"So I noticed." He responded carelessly.

Sakura was just about to respond when the ground she was annoyingly staring at disappeared from view and instead flew up behind her. The freefall feeling was what made her fearfully aware that she actually 'freefalling.' Screaming did half cover the sounds that came out of her mouth.

When his feet finally impacted with the ground, leaving only spider cracks in its wake, Sakura shoved her chakra into her hands, panic making her rash after the ten second death trip. Gritting her teeth she lifted her hands to bring down in a hurried motion into his back but right before her limps touched his, a hand grasped her wrist. Awkwardly, she bent her body upward to catch Itachi's black gaze. It was a silent threat but a scary one nonetheless and she released the strength in her hands.

Kisame dropped her unceremoniously which he found to be humorous, his chuckle gave that away as he stepped over her.

She grumbled obscenities to herself, having a bit of trouble picking up her weak and shaking form from the ground with the use of her clasped hands. Finally standing she followed behind again though when she saw the large sign they were passing under, hope brightened her eyes. It may not have been the village she wanted but it was hope that help wasn't too far away. Sakura ran ahead of them and they were careless of her which she didn't find odd since she was too anxious for help.

The moment she saw a set of people she went up to them, grabbing their arms with her clasped hands, "Get help. These men kidnapped me, onegai--" The man jerked out of her hold and slammed the door shut to his store. Sakura hope was fading. Still she went to the next person she saw, "I've been kidnapped--" The woman too, pulled the blinds to her food stand.

Having already passed her, the two Akatsuki members stalled and glanced back, waiting patiently. Kisame wore a proud smirk. They obviously knew no one would help. Sakura sighed, tears springing to her eyes before she swallowed them and silently followed behind.

They entered the familiar building, soldiers back up out of their way to let them pass. Sakura eyed them with hatred shining in her green orbs. The fact that they had acted the same way when Sasuke had been in this town not two months prior did not suite well with her. These two members were supposed to be feared.

Sasuke was entirely different. Her eyes dropped to the floor when the word 'how' whispered in her head.

Kisame turned to her, "You are not to speak." He warned threatening which shocked her. Her eyes were wide, quickly nodding and they walked into the Raikage's room. Kisame and Itachi stood in front of her, their cloaks wide enough to hide her from the man she knew sat behind the bamboo screen in front of them.

"Welcome." The Raikage's voice sounded with a tone of friendly familiarity.

Sakura narrowed her eyes wondering why this man spoke so nicely to these two. No wonder Sasuke had made a stop here. She lowered her gaze remembering the fight they had with each other the night they had stayed near this village.

"Itachi, have you found your jinchuuriki yet?"

Kisame spoke up, "We--"

"You do not speak unless spoken too." The man snapped. Sakura eyes widened, staring at the back of Kisame. She didn't know why she was surprised, he treated Suigetsu no different. "Itachi."

"Iie."

"You have one week left. If I am forced to do it myself…"

"Iie."

"Good. My jinchuuriki will be here in a few hours. Konan will be taking care of it. However, there seems to be some trouble. The Trinity have stopped trusting me and have gotten protection from Konohgakure. That stupid woman gave them a few elite ninjas as their guards. This might prove too much. Kisame."

"Konan is not easily killed."

"I believe there a chance. One of those shonobi is a Hyuuga."

Sakura tightened her spine, wondering quickly if it was Hinata or Neji, and if so…then help just might on its way.

"I want you two to stay in the village until it is done. This will be the only chance to get the Trinity. If they run and hide, with their skills we will never be able to capture them. I give you a week till Konan finishes the job to get your jinchuuriki. I do have some news for you, Itachi."

Sakura heard a shuffling of clothing and then the hard thumb of his cane hitting the floor. She dared not make a sound but she peaked through the small slit between the two bodies in front of her catching on the sight of the Raikage. And to her surprise there was no arm hanging down.

"Your brother paid me a visit a few months ago."

Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her chest, staring before her blindly. Was this what had happened that night? Sasuke had done this?

"He has gotten stronger. You need to keep avoiding him."

"I am not avoiding him."

The old man chuckled softly, "The hate in him is as bright as ever. He would be a fine Akatsuki member. Are you sure you wish to sacrifice him?" Her gasp had not only been in her head but now so loudly echoed in the silence of the room. Her eyes widened. "Who have you brought in here?" He bit violently and the two side-stepped reluctantly. Upon meeting her green eyes with his lightning ones, he growled, "You again. I can't seem to get rid of you."

Sakura smiled sarcastically, "Feelings mutual."

"Hn." The man smirked limping up to her. They were nearly even in height, her straightened spine verse his curved one.

Sakura only felt the hit then the hard floor that met her harshly. She held her cheek painfully, tears springing to her eyes at the horrible pain that swelled shut her eye. She looked up to see him smugly staring down at her, "A good place for you." He murmured before snapping his eyes over to Itachi and then to Kisame, "What did you think bringing her in here? She is in league with your brother. He seemed very protective of her, it made me sick."

"She is our captive." Kisame tried to explain.

"Captive?" He scoffed. "Bait. Pathetic. You disappointment, Itachi. Get her out of here. I am done with the both of you."

Kisame turned narrowed eyes at her, harshly grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet, her head still spinning, unable to fully support her own two feet. He shoved her out the door and she slammed harshly in the wall opposite them. He continued down the hallway turning momentarily to see if Itachi had left as well until he heard the kage's voice sound again. "You know better then to bring Anioko into my sato."

Sakura's brow knit, leaning against the wall for support, holding her cheek tightly, gazing into the doorway in front of her where Itachi stood one foot away from being on the other side of the door. But he stalled. His black eyes on the ground, seemingly thinking over the words that had just left the Raikage's mouth.

She turned her eye quickly to Kisame who walked back, "Itachi." He nearly begged which caused her to bring her attention back to the man still unmoving. "Itachi, leave it."

Itachi slowly rose his black eyes up to meet Sakura's green eye. She narrowed it in confusion on what he saw when he gazed back her. There was actually emotion shining in them for the first time. And then with a flash red, his sharigan orbs shined and emotion vanished. With a sudden gust of wind the screen snapped shut violently.

Kisame tried the door but it remained held in place. "Kuso." He bit swinging back around to meet her. He barred his teeth and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her down the hallway, "You are more trouble then your worth." He bit.

----


	36. Vicariously

Author's Note: I love this only because it tells Itachi's life style growing up. I guess it's not a real part of the story however I had already written it and I like it so here it is. A few parts of it will show up again and Sakura and Itachi will have a sort of understanding in future chapters so it is imperative that I put it in here. Also explains a bit of Sasuke's too.. Sorry for the 'longness' of this chapter.

Chapter 36 Vicariously.

The universe is hostile, so impersonal, devour to survive. So it is, so it's always been… We all feed on tragedy, it's like blood to a vampire. Vicariously, I live while the whole world dies, much better you than I.

--

Sakura was surrounded by darkness. Itachi had returned just a few moments ago, awakening her from the only sleep she's gotten. He had been gone for hours which she had spent the better part waiting for him to return. Now that he had come back, she contemplated why she had waited to begin with.

It was an obvious answer. He was Sasuke's brother. A part of Sasuke she has never gotten to see before. The topic was obviously a shut case, never once did Sasuke ever say anything about what life had been like before the destruction. Now this was her chance to see it.

Sakura sighed however. Itachi was more closed off then Sasuke himself. And Sasuke she knew fairly well if sleeping with him meant anything. Itachi was far out of her reach and yet she hadn't even tried. She wanted to try. She was just terrified.

Itachi and Kisame were in a private room having some sort of argument. Well it had begun as an argument with Kisame ranting about something but it hadn't taken him long to quiet down. Hearing was impossible with the door between them.

She cursed. Why the hell couldn't they give her a room? Why was she stuck out in the empty living room staring at the walls? She would give anything for a bed. Or a shower even.

Sakura hugged herself. As much as she wanted to be clean she couldn't stop thinking that Sasuke still existed on her skin. Under the dirt and the grim, his touch was still there, helping her cope with her loneliness.

The door cut open. Kisame was by her side instantly and snatched her arm, bring his hand to her throat. Sakura hadn't even realized what happened until the air became too thin for her to breath. She pounded at his hand, his arm, whatever was in reach. Her feet kicked, her body struggled. Darkness was blurring her vision.

And then just like that, her body hit the floor and she was grasping for air. She huffed and gulped for breath, curling herself in a small ball, holding her neck protectively as she coughed and regained some of her life.

A door slammed.

Sakura pushed her green chakra into her larynx. She winced upon bone cracking back into place. She swallowed hard but finally was able to make sound again.

Sakura lifted herself and glanced around. Itachi stood in the doorway staring at her through the darkness. "He is foolish to believe you hold sway."

Her brows knit, keeping her eyes on him, wondering what he was talking about. "What happened to the Raikage?"

"It matters little."

"What do you plan to do with Sasuke? He's your brother."

"It matters little."

Sakura growled, perhaps a little upset about the sudden attempt on her life. "Doesn't anything thing matter to you?"

"Iie."

"tsk." She shook her head, "You're a liar." He head tilted as if asking her why she said that. "Sasuke had to matter at one point."

"Do you love my brother?"

"What do you know of love?"

"Nothing anymore. Do you love him?"

Sakura dropped her head, "It matters little." She bit, smirking up at him in triumph.

"Does he love you?"

She snapped to her feet, her fists balling at her side, glaring her full hatred, "Because of you, it's impossible. You destroyed that when you murdered your family."

Itachi stared at her. His black eyes large and intimidating, as if he could see everything inside of her. She despised him for that but she wouldn't look away. Her pride was on the line. "You want to know."

Her brows knit. "Know what?"

"Why I did it." He took a step closer. Sakura almost shrunk back but again it was her pride that kept her steady. "Why does it matter to you?"

Her answer was hard for her to say. She lowered her eyes now because her reason made her weary. "It's a part of him." She whispered unable to keep from talking. This was the only chance she would ever get so continuing was the only option she had.

"Why do you love him?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She reversed his question. But his response was simple. He took a step away. "Wait." She whispered, frightened that she would ruin this chance. "He's amazing to me."

"He and I are no different."

Sakura's head snapped up, despite having wondered she instinctively took Sasuke's side, "Yes he is!"

"He is my brother. He is me."

"You're wrong!"

"We left Konoha. We seclude ourselves. We fight for power. We torture, we kill, and we destroy, what differences are there?"

Sakura's breath was coming in wild pants, she was caught in a corner of reality and fear was caving in on her. She fisted her clothes, to grip something to keep her mind from falling apart and that's when she felt it. Sakura's attention flew to her pocket and pulled out the folded photograph.

She held it out for him. His dark eyes did not question, did not move but he took it between his fingers and unfolded it, just as Sasuke had done. His bangs even hung down just as Sasuke's. It was all too familiar, each action each movement.

But it was then. The picture revealed itself. And Sakura saw it. Absolutely nothing. A smile, sad and unsteady but there nonetheless. "He still has his heart." The picture went up into flames between his fingertips. The ashes fell upon the floor between them. "You." She whispered. "You're nothing but a shell. For that, I pity you."

"Pity. What a useless emotion."

"You keep talking about emotion, can you even remember any of it?" Itachi turned, no longer interested in this conversation. She could tell the boredom that struck. She hastened for something that would get his attention. "There had to be something. You had to be someone better than this before. Before you betrayed him."

He stalled in his doorway. His back toward her an silent. Sakura was stiff, holding her breath wondering if she crossed the invisible line between life and death. "You will die tomorrow."

"Sooner or later. No difference now." She bit bravely but she wasn't sure if it was fake or not.

Itachi slowly brought back his gaze to her. She watched him, wondering what he was thinking, feeling, doing, anything. He confused her worse than anyone before. She hated him for it.

Sakura didn't notice the flash of color in his eyes, nor did she feel when she collapsed on the carpet floor. Unconsciousness took over her too quickly.

---

_------------dream sequence_

"_Come on Ichy! I'm tired." _

"_Don't call me that!" Itachi hollered back, picking up his shirt from the floor and quickly put it on. The eight year old grumbled under his breath as his other teammate Yuki came up beside him. He glared at the boy but the white haired young child quickly put up his hands in defense. _

_The boy sighed, taking out a book from his back pocket, reading as they walked down into town, "So is your okasan going to pop yet or what?"_

_Itachi punched his arm lightly, "Don't talk about her like that."_

"_It's just a question."_

_Itachi shrugged with a heavy sigh. "Any day now."_

"_You sound like your dreading it."_

"_Iie, I'm looking forward to it. Then maybe my otosan won't hound me all the time."_

_The young blond ran back with a bright smile, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight, "Whatcha talking about?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_We're talking about his kasan spitting out the kid." He dodged the hit, and maneuvered the female between them. _

"_Oh, I can't wait." She daydreamed running out in front of them to swing around in the sunlight, "I hope it's a boy cause it'll be just as cute as you." She slapped a hand to her mouth when she realized her mistake, her green eyes wide with fright and cheeks flushed with crimson._

_Itachi rolled his eyes in aggravation, a slight tint of embarrassment lit the top of his cheeks. His teammate nudged him with a grin which only annoyed him all the more., "Why you got to say such annoying crap?"_

_Her sadness was obvious by the deepening of her brow and tears quickly formed in her gaze. She ran down the hillside. Itachi sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets looking out after her. His other teammate quickly scolded him, "You just know how to make women cry, don't you? It's like second nature or something. Be good at everything, and make women cry. Let's hope your mom doesn't pop out a girl." He ran with exuberance as Itachi followed with a raised fist._

"_Itachi!"_

_The young Uchiha turned his head, "Shisui?" he questioned when an older boy stopped in front of him, catching his missed breath._

"_It's time." _

"_You hear that!" Yuki slapped a hand on his shoulder but only slapped air and he faltered trying not to tip over. He looked out and Itachi was already down the hill. He shook his head but was suddenly surprised when the young boy turned around. _

_Itachi performed several hand seals before yelling up, "Oi, Yuki. Talk to her for me." He disappeared from sight leaving Yuki to mumble annoyances kicking the dirt beneath him. _

_Itachi shoved open the door hurriedly but ended up stalling with wide bright eyes. His mother's black eyes slowly left the baby she held in her arms and landed on him. She smile weakly, he was ignorant of it along with the women that brustled about cleaning up. "Come here, you," She whispered tiredly and her eyes fell to the baby, stroking his soft cheek. _

_Itachi stumbled in, dropping to his knees and crawling the rest of the way until his eyes took in the full form of the sleeping infant. "Meet your brother, Sasuke." She softly pulled the blanket away from his chubby cheeks. _

"_It's a boy."_

"_Hai, thank goodness. Now I can have two special boys."_

_Itachi's eyes were wide on her, "He'll be special like me?"_

"_Hai."_

_Itachi lowered his gaze, his mouth agape when the baby suddenly shifted, raising a tiny fist in the air. "How can you tell?" He reached out with a finger, touching the little hand and the fingers wrapped around his fingertip. If Itachi's gaze could widened anymore it would have. _

"_I'm your kasan, I can tell." She smiled gently, her free hand reaching up and grasping Itachi's chin to lift his gaze from the baby. "But he'll have much catching up to do. So it's your job to make sure. Can you handle it?" Itachi numbly nodded. "That's my boy."_

_Itachi suddenly glanced around, "Where's tosan?" He brows knit when his mother's gaze and hand fell away. _

_She sighed, exhausted. "Your otosan, doesn't believe he's special. Not yet, anyway." She smiled with reassurance, her eyes sparkling staring at the baby in her arms. Itachi marveled at how happy she looked, and how beautiful despite the sweat on her brow and the black circles under her eyes, "He doesn't see what I see. That will be part of your job, Itachi, to make sure Sasuke always knows just how special he is. Be the perfect role model. That way, your otosan will love him just as much as he loves you." _

"_Hai, kasan." _

_--------_

_Itachi leaned back against the base of a tree trunk. His clan was down the large hill having his birthday party without him. He wasn't much of a people person these days. All they ever talked about was how great he was, what boring conversations that brought. He lifted his eyes up to the branch of the tree and rolled his eyes in annoyance but a smile came to his lips. "What are you doing here, Kimidori?"_

"_It's _your_ birthday party, what are _you_ doing here?" His female teammate shot back, dropping to her feet, kneeling before him. She smiled brightly, her braided blond hair flung over her shoulder, her bangs twitching with each blink of her eye. She shook her head to move the stray strains. _

"_Why weren't you at the party?"_

_Kimidori dropped her green gaze and picked at the strands of grass. "I-I thought it was a beautiful day today, I wanted--"_

"_You're lying." _

_She snapped her gaze up in surprise but smiled and shook her head, "It's not important." Wanting to change the subject she ran behind the tree and then came straight back. He eyed her with interest before revealing the gift from behind her back. _

"_What's this?"_

"_Will you just open it?"_

_He aggregately sighed but snapped it from her fingers and ripped the wrapping off. Itachi gave her a lopsided smile, holding the piece of jewelry up with raised eyebrows. "A necklace?" He questioned. _

_She rolled her eyes taking it from him, "It's a man's necklace."_

"_I didn't think that existed." She pushed his back off the tree and wrapped her arms around his front. Itachi's cheek instantly heated being so close to her and in such an awkward position with her chest right in front of his face. He closed his eyes, swallowing nervously and leaned back when she pulled away. Itachi fingered the necklace. She smiled at him and her eyes so bright green, contrasted against her white skin and her blonde hair. "Arigatou, Kimi-chan." _

_She waved a hand dismissively, "Better take care of that. I thought I should spend the extra cash since I wasn't there to congratulate you on becoming a chuunin."_

"_Did you see my fight?"_

"_Iie, I didn't need to. No one can beat you, Itachi-kun." _

"_I'm not that strong."_

"_I think you are." She bowed her head, her cheeks burning at that admittance. _

_He dropped his head back against the tree. "You and everybody else in this damn sato." He tried to hide his disappointment but was surprised when her hand rested on his thigh, getting his attention quickly. _

"_Please. Don't compare me to them, Itachi-kun. I don't care how strong you are, even if you were the weakest man alive I'd still think you're wonderful and I'll always--" She cut herself off, her hand falling away. _

"_Kimidori?" He questioned, leaning closer to her, trying to figure out why she had stopped. Itachi grasped her hand when she went to stand. _

_She shook her head violently, "Baka-na, gomen." _

"_Doushite?" A tear fell down her cheek, alerting him of her distress. She never cries, ever, she was the strongest girl he had ever met. "Nanda?" _

"_It's nothing, gomen." She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her get away and grasped her chin with his other fingers lifting her gaze, her bangs revealing her bloodshot eyes, marking her once beautiful gaze. How much he hated it when she cried. Itachi didn't know what he was thinking but he began to lean in, her eyes slowly shutting with each inch that he got closer, "Itachi…" She whispered but his lips stalled her from speaking anything else._

"_What are you doing!" The two snapped away from each other and there only twenty feet away stood his father, Fugaku. They both stood, bowing obediently. His father stomped up, pushing the female to the ground and grabbing hold of Itachi's arm, who fought against him to get to her, but his father gripped his head, forcing his attention, "I will not have my son getting involved with a disgusting outsider! Do you hear me?" Fugaku smacked him once, "Do you understand!" He bit._

_Itachi glanced at Kimidori but her gaze would not meet his. He grit his teeth and glared back at his father, his sharingan betraying him as it shined up at the older man, "Hai." He growled. _

_Fugaku pushed him toward the town, glaring back at the girl, "My son is too important to waste time on you. Stay away from him." He grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged him toward the town, Itachi glanced back but Kimidori was already gone. _

_--------------_

"_So he changed your team, huh?" Shisui questioned walking beside the distraught ten year old. Itachi only nodded, kicking the dirt with each shuffle of his feet. "What a dick." The thirteen year old smiled when Itachi laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Maybe you should try telling him, you don't want to be ANBU."_

"_Oh, yeah, I can see where that conversation's going to go. I'll be in the hospital for a month this time. He won't listen to me, just like he won't listen to Kasan."_

"_Leave me alone!" That voice…Itachi snapped his head around in the darkness, his sharingan already taking possession of his eyes, running in the direction he heard it. He turned the corner catching her gorgeous blonde hair in the moonlight. _

_The three men that surrounded her, laughed when she pathetically tried to punch and claw her way out of the scuffled only to fall flat on her back. She glared with her bright emerald eyes. "Pathetic Anioko." One man bit, kicking dirt over her. _

_She covered her face with her arm, Itachi noticed the blood that dripped down it. Itachi ripped his arm free of Shisui and within a ten second time span, all three jounin unconscious and bleeding on the ground. He panted heavily, his three comma sharingan twirling within his socket. He dropped the power away and turned his gaze upon her. She was standing, brushing off the dirt from her back and legs before bringing her eyes to him. It made him gape at her unafraid demeanor, but then he knew he shouldn't be surprised, she was never scared of him from the start. She was so different from everyone in his clan it was almost nerve racking but then again, it was relieving. _

"_Thanks, but I was handling it just fine."_

"_You couldn't have defeated them."_

"_You don't know that. I'm not weak you know, I graduated the academy the same year you did."_

_Shisui disappeared which Itachi was grateful for, now he'll be able to talk to her. "I didn't say you were weak. There was just too many of them"_

"_I could have killed them in my sleep." She stomped her foot and turned but he grabbed her arm, she turned swiftly and pushed him away, faltering him in his steps backward, releasing her. "Leave me alone, pure blood." She snapped. _

_Itachi chased after her, "Kimi, yamette."_

_She stalled when he cut in front of her, "I'm staying away, like your otosan told me too."_

"_Gomen, that he's said the things he did."_

_She sighed, "Don't apologize for him." She was weaking so quickly she hated it. Kimidori strengthened her anger and went to pass him but he just stepped in front of her, "Don't push it, Uchiha. You may be strong but you forget who my otosan is." _

"_I'm not going to fight you, I just want to talk to you."_

"_About what? You ditching us? I don't want to hear it."_

"_Why are you being so difficult?"_

"_Oh, Gomen, I forget how everything's suppose to be so damn easy for you."_

_He snapped his mouth shut, his fists tightening at his sides and he glared at her, "That's unfair."_

_Kimidori sighed, knowing that what she had just said hurt him. She bowed her head before stepping up to a bench and slumping down on it. Itachi sat beside her, a good distance away. She played with her long waist length hair. A habit she did when she was nervous or upset. He didn't know which one of those it was at the moment but he guessed the latter. _

_Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his socket then straightened quickly. "What does Anioko mean?" _

_She smiled bitterly, "Something you don't have to worry about."_

"_Tell me."_

_Her green eyes went to him, "Basically, it means I'm worthless because I don't have a clan."_

_He bowed his head, "I don't think your worthless."_

_She stood suddenly and paced the ground before him, "Don't say things like that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, you--" Kimidori shook her head, "You just shouldn't. We shouldn't be friends anymore, Itachi. You have goals to reach that have no place for Aniokos."_

"_The goals you speak of I don't want."_

"_I don't know, you seemed pretty dismissive when your otosan came around."_

"_There are things you can't understand. I can't disobey him." _

_Kimidori gazed at him with knitted brows before taking a seat beside him. "Why not?"_

"_He's my otosan. He thinks I'm our clan's prodigy. How can I disappoint him and tell him I don't want power?"_

"_If it will make you happy, you should do it."_

"_He'd disown me. He's told me multiple times."_

"_So what? Then you won't have all this pressure on you. And you can do whatever you want. It's a great feeling, it really is." She grasped his hand on his thigh, "We can be Aniokos together."  
_

_Itachi gazed upon her bright smile and glowing eyes and for the moment, he couldn't think of a reason not to. He blushed and looked away, but tightened his fingers around her hand. He shook his head, staring up at the moon, "My little brother. I can't leave him, not now. But maybe. Maybe I can get my otosan to see that Sasuke is the prodigy. Sasuke would love the attention. And when that happens, maybe then I can leave." _

"_I'll leave with you."_

_He snapped his eyes to hers and she grinned. "Nani?"_

"_We'll leave together. I've wanted to explore our world, it'll be fun."_

"_So you'll wait?"_

"_You're worth it." She stood, her cheeks burning red but she maneuvered herself so that her bangs hid her features. "I'll see you around, future Anioko." _

_---------_

_Itachi smiled watching his little brother clap his tiny hands together with a bright grin on his chubby face. Sasuke's hands instantly dug into the cake that sat before him. His mother laughing lightly as she tried to pull him out, "Now, now Sasuke." She giggled, "Be patient." A constant saying she used with the little boy ever since he learned to crawl. _

_Itachi lost his smile as he glanced around. His lips set firm setting his gaze on the doorway. His father had not shown. How predictable. "Nii-san, Nii-san!" Sasuke cried joyously and Itachi brought his gaze back to him. Sasuke held out cake for him to have. _

_Itachi shook his head with a warm smile, wrapping the tiny fist in a towel, cleaning his fingers. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Sasuke." He reprimanded brotherly, scuffing the boy;s black hair as he stood. _

_Itachi went through the hallways, searching for his father. The room was lit by candles as it always was this time of night and with a slight knock, he entered on command. "What is it, Itachi?" Fugaku questioned placing down his book. _

"_Why aren't you celebrating Sasuke's birthday?"_

"_None of your business. When is your next mission?"_

"_He is your son, Otosan."_

_Fugaku stood, "I know very well, Itachi. Answer my question."_

"_Answer mine." Itachi strengthen his poise even as his father took threatening steps toward him. _

"_You are getting too cocky, gaki."_

"_Sasuke wants your attention, Otosan. He deserves it more then I do. He will prove to be better, Otosan--" He was cut off with a back hand to the face. Itachi glared at the wall, his head now faced. His sharingan instantly activating, three commas spinning in their socket but he swallowed, shoving it down, knowing that even now he did not have the power to take on his father. But one day…_

"_Itachi--" Itachi turned on his heel, not giving his father the time, "Don't you walk away from me!" Fugaku boomed but Itachi slammed the door, running out of the house quickly and out of the clan's section to the hill, where his favorite place to hide was located. He kicked the dirt, punching the tree with barely none of his strength and still it broke the bark, and pieces fell to the ground. Itachi smashed his fist one last time, allowing a bit of his anger to break through and the tree uprooted, crashing to the ground. _

_Itachi threw himself to the floor, for a moment hating his strength, he panted heavily, glaring up at the stars for giving him this fate. He had wanted to be normal. He didn't want attention, didn't want to be 'special'. He just wanted to be left alone! _

_Itachi snapped to his feet, a kunai instantly held before him, "Come out." He bit harshly, daringly. But his brows knit when a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a different tree, still however his body was in the shadow, the moonlight not reaching. "Who are you?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi." _

"_That's who I am, who are _you_?"_

"_The Uchiha clan, depends much on you."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_There must be so much pressure."_

"_Who are you, old man?"_

"_Someone who knows all about it. I was once like you." _

"_Oh, yeah, how?"_

"_I never wanted to achieve greatness but some things are forced upon us. I saved my village from destruction because I was the only one with the power to stop it. From then on, everyone thought I was a savior. Never again was I capable of being normal." _

_Itachi lowered his knife, standing straight, "What did you do?"_

"_Oh, well," He stalled for a moment. "That's not important. The important thing is, I can help you."_

"_How?"_

"_Let's just say, I see a weakness in the Uchiha clan."_

_Itachi instantly hightened his knife again "Are you threatening my clan, old man?"_

_The figure put up his hands in defense, "You're unhappy, aren't you, Uchiha Itachi? Don't you want to find a way out? To be normal? To be free?" _

_Itachi relaxed his stance, his knife however stil protectively at his side. He glanced at the ground, Kimidor's smiling face flashed in his vision. Itachi brought his gaze back to the figure. "How can you help with that?"_

"_You're not the only one that's special, Uchiha Itachi. I work for an organization, with people who are just as special, who just want freedom. But it comes with a price."_

_Itachi tilted his head, "What kind of price?"_

_The figure shrugged his shoulders in the darkness, "Just a small sacrifice." _

_It was something about the word 'sacrifice' that Itachi didn't like. "Look, old man. I don't know what you're getting at but I'm not what you think I am."_

"_Oh…" The old man chuckled, wickedness rolling of his tongue, evil that Itachi could not ignore as the chills rolled up his spine. His gaze widened when a flash of yellow blinded him for only a moment. "I think you are." He whispered just gently, caressing the wind that carried a small note that drifted down to Itachi's feet. "Soon enough….Come when you are ready. And you will have freedom…" The wind blew viciously and the body burst into leaves. _

_------------_

_Itachi entered, sliding the bamboo door behind him and quickly knelling on the floor, bowing softly before resting his eyes on his father. "I know you failed your mission."_

"_It was not important."_

"_All missions are important. It reflects badly on this clan when you do not succeed. You must over come very obstacle if you are to be ANBU."_

"_I don't care for ANBU. I've told you before. That is not my--"_

"_Do not speak to me with such tone, do you understand?" Itachi grit his teeth but bowed his head in obedience. "You were seen with her again--"_

"_She is a friend."_

"_You try to lie to me Itachi. You are a jounin at twelve, you do not have time for those pathetic child antics. If you are to become ANBU--"_

"_I do not want to become ANBU."_

"_You raise your voice to me once more, Itachi," His father's sharingan activated, his three commas spinning in the sockets. Itachi took in a sharp breath but silently let it out. He swallowed and lowered his head submissively. _

_Itachi gripped his black pants harshly trying to keep his rage in check. He closed his eyes, praying to keep his Sharigan hidden. He looked up again, "I am not what you want to me be, otosan."_

"_Stop speaking so foolishly. All about a damn girl--"_

"_It has nothing to do with her."_

"_You will obey me, Itachi. No matter how strong you become I will always be superior to you."_

_Itachi panted through his nose, his cheek muscles flexing, "Not always." He closed his eyes and prepared himself for his father's strong fist._

_----------_

_The soft hesitant knock sounded in his quiet room. Itachi sighed, staring at the ceiling before glancing out his open door. It had to be at least midnight. He turned his head away, "Come in, Sasuke." The door opened only a crack to peak in and then, the little six year old boy slid his body in to shut it behind him. He nervously stood, his fingers fiddling with each other. Itachi smiled barely visible. "Come on." The boy ran to the bed and hopped up on it with a bright grin. "Why aren't you sleeping?"_

_The smile fell away and Sasuke dropped his eyes. Itachi watched with confused interest until the little child reached out and poked his cheek, "Does it still hurt?" Itachi smiled and shook his head, "I want to be tough like you."_

"_Don't push yourself, Sasuke. You will be strong soon enough."_

_Sasuke lowered his eyes, "You remember when you told me, I'll be bigger and better?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well…" The little boy picked at the wool blanket. He mumbled between chubby cheeks, "no one else seems to think that."_

"_Don't you mind what other people say, Sasuke."_

"_How come Otosan doesn't like me?"_

"_He does, Sasuke. He's just blinded."_

"_Blinded?"_

"_He can't see yet why you're so important. We'll make him see one day, Sasuke. We'll prove to him you're the better one out of us."_

"_How, onii-san?"_

_Itachi smiled gently sitting up. With a little wave of his hand, Sasuke crawled closer in anticipation of a secret. But just as he got close enough, Itachi's finger flicked his forehead and the boy quickly rubbed at it with a scrunched up noise. "I don't know everything."_

"_Well you should."_

"_Forgive me, Sasuke. I'll figure something out, to make him see you."_

_He gave a lopsided smile and bounced when he nodded, "It's gonna have to be really big." Itachi nodded also and turned his gaze up to the moon. _

_-----------_

_Itachi pressed his back against the wall, his chakra readings pushed down as much as he could control it and reached out, clasping a hand around the female's mouth and dragging her away to the darkness of the alley. She was kicking and clawing and he winced visibly when she stabbed a kunai in his hand, releasing her instantly. _

"_It's me." He bit harshly, hating the fact she was able to injure him. How she always managed it, he'll never figure out and though he was frustrated with the pain, he welcomed it. It's been awhile since he felt blood dripped from his skin. She always helped him remember he's still human. _

"_Itachi?" She questioned and he stepped into the tiny slit of light. "Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to, are you alright?"  
_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Oh, I'm stupid."_

"_Has that happened before?" He quickly questioned her and the downcast of her eyes told him he had been right to assume. She smiled however, her eyes still shined even in the darkness she stood in. "You have a mission."_

"_How do you always find these things out? You spying on me?" She placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. "Being ANBU and everything, I thought you wouldn't have time for little ol' me." Her flirtatious behavior ended when he turned his back on her suddenly. She gripped an arm but he ripped it away. "You're different." She whispered. "Your eyes. They're colder." _

_Itachi stalled in his steps and dropped his head. He stared at the dark ground, hating the fact that she had noticed. "Only five days of being ANBU, and I have learned the corruption."_

"_The corruption? What are you talking about?" _

_Itachi slightly inclined his head toward her. "Three years ago, my last birthday party. You didn't show. Why not?"_

"_I don't remember now."_

"_You lie. Do not lie, Kimidori. It was because my clan didn't let you in." He saw her nod just once. "They believe themselves superior. They underestimate everyone. Including you. If we were to fight, you would prove to be my equal. But you are given no chance because you are Anioko. Instead you're given meaningless missions, or suicide missions." He finally turned toward her and took a few steps back into the light. She was equal in height and gazed directly back at him. "Do not go on this mission."_

_Her serious tone was deflected by her smiling lips. "Everyone has to prove themselves, Itachi. Even you." Her smile slowly dwindled. "That's why you became ANBU."_

_She almost seemed disappointed. Itachi stared at her, knowing instantly what she must be thinking. Here she was ready to run away from this village and everyone in it, him being the only thing keeping her here, and he goes and joins ANBU. "I failed the test on purpose." Her eyes widened. "But my otosan switched it, because he knew I would. I do not train, I do not try to be better. I do not want this power that was given to me. But on battlefields, where they test my abilities. I cannot….I will not die until I get what I want."_

"_What do you want, Itachi? What will make you happy?"_

"_Freedom."_

_She grasped his hand in hers. No matter their equaled height his hand was twice as big as she matched them up. This made her smile and she lifted her gaze, now standing in the light as well. "You were given strength for a reason. If you want freedom, you're gonna have to fight for it. I'm waiting for you, Itachi. I'm still waiting." She kissed his lips just barely a whisper before running away. She turned at the exit, "I'll be back soon." She reassured with a bright smile and waved. _

_--------------------_

_Itachi slammed the door to his bedroom, caring not for the blasting voice of his father. He grabbed a picture off his nightstand and stared at it, instantly lost in silence as he caught sight of her brilliant green eyes and long blond hair. He shut his eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he recalled a moment, her sweet voice echoing in his head. 'I'm still waiting.' _

_The door shoved open and Itachi was ripped from his memory and dropped the picture. He stared after it, as time slowed and the frame smashed against the floorboards, the glass cracking around both Yuki's and Kimidori's frame. He was left undamaged and alone. Itachi's eyes glowed with his three comma sharingan glaring at his father. _

"_Don't you ever walk away from me."_

"_I don't want to hear it."_

"_You better shut that mouth of yours. You are not powerful yet, Itachi."_

"_What do you know of power? All you do is talk about the clan and what is right for clan."_

"_That's the only thing that matters."_

"_There are more important things."_

"_Name one." His father dared but Itachi shook his head, ready to take the other exit to his room but was stalled by his father's words. "She was nothing but a Anioko." Itachi's back stiffened. "Clanless. The worst of Konoha."_

_Itachi turned, his fists against his sides, willing to take out revenge for his father's brutal words but he stayed back. "The power of this clan, has corrupted you, otosan. There is more out there with strength we can't even begin to image. Yet you are blind. You are nothing. And I will prove that. One day, otosan. The _worst_ of Konoha will fall."_

"_Are you threatening this clan, Itachi?"_

_Itachi smirked. A chuckle falling from his lips as he recalled the words he had once spoke. "Am I?" _

"_You aren't even close to that sort of power."_

"_Iie, but I might know someone who is." Itachi chuckled, backing up out of the room before disappearing. _

_---------_

_Itachi stared at the front door of his house. He had disappeared for two days and he knew how unacceptable that was. He was void now of any feeling, his body numb and foreign to him. Even when his mother wrapped him up in a hug, he could not react to her. _

_He had gone to speak with that old man, who was now known as master, and upon leaving that pure and clear world, he stepped foot into a false reality where even his mother seemed to be a stranger. He had come to realize that before the meeting with Master, he had not been living at all. _

_Within the next twelve months, he would cleanse himself of all emotion, of all bonds. He would get stronger in every form that word could be. He would defeat every obstacle and broaden the length of his 'container' As long as he followed the rules, the unattainable will be captured and freedom will be his reward. A lonely freedom, but it will be freedom that is untainted by attachments. And therefore pure. _

_Itachi dropped to his knees in front of his father, bowing, touching his forehead to the floor. The older man's voice sounded, "Where have you been?"  
_

"_In the forest."_

"_Who do you know with that type of power?"_

"_No one."_

"_Are you lying?"_

"_Iie, otosan."_

"_You will obey me, Itachi, I know what is best for you."_

"_Hai, otosan."_

"_You will not raise your voice to me."_

"_Iie, Otosan."_

"_You will do what I tell you to do, do you understand?"_

"_Hai, otosan."_

"_Good."_

"_Otosan."_

"_Nanda?"_

_Itachi stalled for a moment. He wanted to say something but he was unsure if he should. The rules Master had given were very precise. Caring for his little brother would not be allowed any longer. But he closed his eyes, years of caring for the boy would not be cut within night, as master had told him. For the moment it was acceptable but come the time he would have to cut that bond. "I will obey you. If you at least try to see Sasuke as you see me."_

_It was silent for a long moment until Fugaku sighed, "Hai." _

"_Ariagato, Otosan." Itachi rose and walked out, and upon shutting the door, he was more sure of himself then ever before. He knew what he would have to do. And he knew how long it would take. But if he does it slow like he was instructed and shut off one emotion at a time, the sacrifice will be achieved and freedom will be his. _

_Sasuke ran up to him and hugged tight to his hip. Itachi smiled sadly at Sasuke, knowing that whatever comes, killing the little child will not be done by him. Sasuke was safe from physically harm for the time being. But as he stared down into the large, innocent, black eyes, he wondered with what he planned to do, would it be any different? Physical harm verses betrayal…He might as well rip his little heart now. _

"_Come on." Itachi summoned, "I'll show you a trick with a kunai."_

"_Hai!" Sasuke beamed happily. _

-----------

_Itachi's large, red, sharigan eyes snapped open. Darkness surrounded him, the only light slit through the cracks of the door he hid behind allowing him to see out. Fugaku swung open the door, "Itachi! Where are you!" Itachi's dead eyes followed him to the center of the hallway, "Itachi!"_

"_Fugaku?" His mother rushed in, "It's so late and Sasuke hasn't returned yet."_

"_Where is Itachi?"_

"_Itachi can take care of himself, Sasuke's just a little boy."_

"_We are under attack, Itachi must help us. Many of the prienct is dead, and the enemy has gone unseen."_

"_Sasuke!" She hurried for the door, but Fugaku grabbed her roughly by the arm. _

"_Where is Itachi!"_

"_I don't know! Let me go get Sasuke, Please!"_

"_Iie. It's too dangerous." The two disappeared behind the corner. Itachi stepped out from his hiding spot and followed them to his father's study. He stopped in the shade of the darkness right before the door. Within his hand he held a bloody katana, and allowed the words of his master to fill his head and block out any reasonable thought that would stall him. _

_**Emotion must be silenced. Only hatred and pain are allowed to be used in battle. Freedom will be granted to those that fight. There is no such thing as family.**_

_Itachi stepped into the light of the candle, stalling his parents bickering. They looked to him and his mother ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Please, Itachi, tell me you found Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke will be fine, okasan."_

_Her brows knit, and her hold was slowly fading in strength as she took a step back with confusion in her gaze. "Itachi." His father stepped forward. _

_Itachi was quick to hold out his sharp blade, stalling. His eyes however stayed on his mother. "You lied to me, Okasan." _

"_Itachi…what is happening."_

"_You told me, that Sasuke was special. Like me."_

"_He is, Itachi."_

"_Why did you lie to me?"_

_The woman's eyes caught sight of red that dripped down the tip of her son's blade. Her heart stalled in her chest. "Itachi, what's going on? Why is your sword all bloody?"_

_Fugaku had already come to the realization. He had dropped to his knees, his wife moving unconsciously behind him in her fear. "You've betrayed us. My own son." Fugaku whispered, baffled and hurt._

_Itachi's wide sharigan eyes moved down to his father. "No, otosan. You have betrayed me. My limitations are all on account of the bonds you attached to me. You made me a pawn. A 'pipe' for your clan to become greater. I have done away with these attachments. I have learned the truth. All villages are corrupt and therefore should be destroyed. I will stop others from becoming what I am, and end all life and all suffering. Everyone shall be free." _

_His mother fell to her knees beside his father, her eyes wide with tears as they spilt over her cheeks and dripped off her chin. "Please, Itachi, don't hurt Sasuke. Not Sasuke."_

"_Iie. Okasan. I will help make Sasuke special. So even you, otosan, can't deny him." _

_Fugaku dropped his gaze, searching for any weapon that was near. He smirked upon seeing a kunai lying in the corner. "You think you are powerful enough to defeat me---" He cut himself off upon finding the eyes of his son. All fight in him vanished. _

_Itachi was tempted to use the power of his new eyes but as he watched the reaction of his father, he felt no need. If he still felt anything, he would have enjoyed that look. The look of utter defeat reflect in his father's eyes. "True power, Otosan, Will never be in your hands." _

_His mother hurried to whisper as Itachi raised his sword, "Promise to protect, Sasuke, Itachi. He's your brother." He stabbed her once through the heart. She fell across the floor with death in her gaze, even as tears continued to flow. _

"_I expected nothing less from my son." _

_Itachi lifted the bloody sword and pointed it at his throat, "I am not your son." With a quick splash, blood sprayed the floor at his feet, and the body collapsed upon his mother. _

_Wind wiped and the candle that had hit the room blew out, leaving only the moonlight to shine in. "hahaha." Itachi did not bother to turn to face the man in the doorway. His master stepped in with his full-body cane. His yellow lightning eyes shined in the darkness. "Now set the trap for the new vessel. Torture him with those eyes. Build hatred in his heart to become strong. And you'll be one more step closer to your goal." _

_The wind blew and the man's presence vanished. Itachi closed his eyes and disappeared. _

_------_


	37. Choose

Author's Note- Hey peeps. We're getting there and I'm so excited. Hope you all are too Woot woot!

**Chapter 37-Choose**

I watch the hope I had disintegrate before my eyes Behind the door, you have two choices, but you don't get to choose

You can survive or you can die - either way you lose

--

The entrance to the Lightning Village was just a few yards away. TenTen didn't know if it was nervousness or fear that was eating at her but she only knew that whatever it was she felt, it was too late to back out now. A small, tiny part of her wanted to fight the Akatsuki, to test her strength, her techniques, and her jutsus without holding back. But again that was just a very slight part.

The realistic part knew she stood no chance. Yesterday, it hadn't mattered if she died. Neji hadn't been beside her then. But now with him just a few steps away, she didn't want to lose whatever future they might have.

TenTen wondered how her death would effect him. She knew if anyone were to die, it would be her. Or Ino, but that's not the point. Neji would survive. He would go on living without her, perhaps marry that woman, become a Branch member, have children. Things he'll never get with her.

TenTen's attention broke when Neji's footsteps weren't heard. She turned to him. He waited for the rest of the crowd to continue their journey before he said anything. "You should go."

"Go?"

"Back."

TenTen scoffed, "Right."

"TenTen, she is strong." TenTen needed no name for she knew who he was talking about. "I won't be able to defeat her."

"Alone, you couldn't. But there's a reason there is so many of us. And I'm not going. This was my mission to begin with. If anything, you go." She smirked when she got a grunt out of him. The closest thing she has ever gotten to a laugh.

They sobered quickly though and the negative thoughts of the near battle settled on them like a tomb stone. "Promise me something." Neji demanded. "If it gets too much, leave."

"Hell no," She growled, going to stomp away

Neji gripped her arm, swinging her back to meet his gaze, "TenTen. I exposed our secret to my clan. I do not intent to return empty handed. I have made my choice and I will spend the rest of my life by that. So do not do anything reckless. Promise me."

TenTen's mouth was agape. The words he had spoken were so bold and so unnatural she couldn't believe it. He had just sworn to spend the rest of his life with her. It was almost too much to take. It left her speechless and the only thing she could do was nod mutely.

"Good." He pushed by her, leaving her in her stupor.

But she hadn't had time to think on it, for only seconds later, a powerful chakra drowned her soul.

-------------------

Shizune hurried in, Tsunade eyed her with a raised brow. She shut the door tight behind herself, bristled over to the desk, squealing TunTun in her grasp but her hold seemed to only tighten protectively as she came around the hokage's desk and bowed low, "Tsunade-sama, we have problem--"

"Obaa-chan!" Came Naruto infuriating voice from the five floors beneath her.

"Let me guess." Tsunade dropped her pen with a frustrated sigh but smiled nonetheless listening to the shouts, curses, punches, and kicks that were right outside her door. Her door was kicked in and Naruto came stomping in, "12 hours later then I expected." She smirked arrogantly, standing and placing her hands calmly on her desk.

Naruto glared evilly, leaning on the desk just as she was, to get right in her face, their noses nearly touching. "How could you send them?" He barked.

Tsunade replied icily, narrowing her eyes, however a smirk was on her lips, finding that Naruto was her only escape from the seriousness of her boring life. "I didn't know I had to report to you."

"How could you send them! They're my friends! They can't take on Akatsuki members! They killed Gaara. They've killed others like us! Kiba, Ino, TenTen and Neji aren't enough! All of us aren't enough to take down damn Akatsuki! What gives you the right--"

"I am Hokage." She bit harshly, pulling away to take her full height, towering over him, giving herself the feel of power, despite his tantrum. "Not you, Naruto. I will sent who I see fit."

Naruto grit his teeth, "They're my friends." He whispered.

Tsunade sighed dropping down in her chair. Naruto pulled back, dropping his hands to his sides, his gaze to the floor. "I know. I gave them a choice."

Naruto shut his eyes as he was reminded of Ino and the argument about Sakura. He smiled, ironically, sadly. And replied the same way she had done. "Well, it was the wrong choice." He turned on his heal.

"Naruto," Tsunade called warningly. But his footsteps continued. Panic had made her yell. "Naruto!" She stood, her heart pounding fearing what he would do with this information. She fisted her hands when he took his last step and stopped in the center of her doorway, his back still facing her. "You will not leave this village." Her brows knit, begging almost despite the demand it was suppose to be.

He turned his head to the side, his whisper barely heard over the distance. "You sent them to save me, obaa-chan. How can I live with that?"

"It is their mission." The next words she spoke had to be well enough to get him to stay. Going after them would result in his death and she couldn't allow that. He had a future to obtain. She had to make sure he got to it. "You going after them; Their sacrifice will be in vain."

Naruto slowly turned to fully face her and lifted his bright blue eyes and smiled. "There will be no sacrificing while I'm future Hokage, dattabayo."

A pop sounded and beside the Hokage's desk now stood an ANBU member. He bowed slightly and held out a folded piece of paper. When she didn't take it, he lifted his gaze and glanced between the two, who stared at each other, both with smirks on their lips.

It was an entire minute till Tsunade reached for the paper and then another ten seconds before she finally broke eye contact with him and dashed a glance over the piece of paper. Only to stall. She glanced up to Naruto then reread it. Fear had no doubt been present in her gaze but she had been careless of it.

Naruto took an unconscious step forward, "Nanda?" She was silent, looking at him and then once again back to what was in her hand. "Nanda?" He demanded, his voice shaking, unsure if he really wanted to know. The look she had given him had taken his breath.

"When did you get this? How?"

"A minute ago. A bird." The ANBU replied quickly.

"Kuso!" She smashed a fist on her desk, cracking the wood instantly.

Naruto ran to the desk, "Tell me what it is. Is it Kiba? Ino?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and turned her back, staring out of her windows, knowing emotion was bound to lie in her eyes. She grit her teeth with unceremonious rage. "It's Sakura."

"Sakura? What do you mean? You've had contact with her? Why didn't you tell me that!"

"Shut your mouth for once." She bit darkly, crumbling the paper in her hand. "Uchiha Itachi has Sakura."

Naruto gripped the desk, his eyes wide sporadically moving all about the room, trying to figure out how that was possible. "Iie," He shook his head with knitted brows, "Iie, you mean, Uchiha Sasuke. Right obaa-chan?" He whispered, knowing his comment must have been idiotic but it was the only one that made any sense to him.

"It is Itachi."

Naruto shook his head, gripping his heart suddenly, "Then…" His eyes flew to her suddenly, "Sasuke! Obaa-chan, what about Sasuke!"

"The note doesn't say."

"Well tell me what it DOES say!"

"Itachi has Sakura." Tsunade turned to him with a large, stressful sigh, "In exchange for you."

* * *

Ino watched the Trinity with awe in her eyes. They were a magnificent force that swept across the town.

They had chased the dreadful power of chakra into the town square and before them the only female Akatuski member stood in her prideful glory. A few choice words about the Trinity's dead parents and the triplets went off in a spiral of rage. A tornado swept down, the winds so powerful she was dragged to cover by the cursing TenTen. "How many times am I going to save your ass?" She bit.

Ino had been quickly taken out of her shock and hollered back, "That will be the first and last, ama."

Neji had been mindless of their bickering, his blood limit coursing through his temples hooked to the battle before them.

Ino couldn't believe the triplets had so much chakra between them. The buildings were crumbling, the acid rain destroying, and the hail crushing all that had once been stone now nothing bigger than grains of salt. And all of it happened within a matter of minutes. The town was devastated.

"Where are all the people?" She question, though probably not the most important of her worries at the moment.

"Beneath the ground." Neji was quick to respond thoughtlessly, his attention still enthralled by the battle. "Shelter."

TenTen added, "They must have been ready for this. That dip ship hokage had this all planned out. We should have killed him back when we were kids."

Ino's brows knit, "What are you talking about?" Ino wasn't too surprised when TenTen ignored her answer. The bitch always ignored her.

Neji stood suddenly, "They need help." He dashed out into the storm with Kiba and Akamaru at his side. TenTen followed quickly, her ball and chain wrapping the nearest poll to keep her from blowing away.

Ino was stumped. What could she possibly do? It was depressing to realize how many times she's asked this question to herself on every fucking mission she's ever been on.

She gasped, falling back on her butt when the building beside was smashed terribly. She ran quickly to the hole only to find the cause was the body of Kaminari. His eyes were weakly open. He was covered in injuries, dirt and blood. She spoke to him softly as she checked his wounds. His blood loss was too much however despite what she healed.

"Save your chakra," He whispered. "And run." He slipped into unconsciousness. And within that moment the storm outside ceased to blow. Ino ran to the hole in the wall and from this distance she watched as Raikou fell to the floor. The tornado, as quickly as it had struck, disappeared more so. The clouds scattered and the sun shined down upon the square. It would have been a beautiful afternoon if everything that was upon the ground wasn't dead and dying.

Neji and Kiba formulated a quick plan and were already attacking the female Akatsuki.

She couldn't handle this. Why was she always on the outside looking in. Why wasn't she a part of this. Ino tightened her fist and straightened her back. She was going to help in anyway she could.

She took a step.

A black cloak filled her gaze. Her heart stopped for a beat and her eyes lifted to find the grinning façade of Kisame. "Why don't you sit out, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face." Fear froze her like ice. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, and her body unresponsive to any thought to run.

"Why don't _you_ sit!" TenTen crashed into him, her deadly ball destroying the ground where he had stood. She stood strong and unyielding. When she felt Itachi behind Ino, it was purely instinct to shove the healer out of the way and take the brunt of the hit. But the hit was nothing physical. His eyes shined with his mangkegyo sharingan.

Ino watched from the ground as TenTen screamed terribly and frighteningly. She grabbed her head, dropping to her knees, her chakra bursting from her fighting the battle in her head until just like that, it was over. TenTen fell withering and comatose.

Neji's jumped before them, "Kaiten." His body spun, the dome of chakra sending both the members back.

Kiba snagged TenTen's body, resting her on Akamaru and then gripped Ino's arm yanking her out of the stupor she was in, "Run."

---

Naruto sat at the edge of his bed. He had been packing his bag but as he thought about it, what was the point? These people that have Sakura, wanted him in order to kill him. And though he was willing to risk his life for Sakura, it was hard to face the fact that he was going to his death. "Hm." He smiled softly, depressingly. He wondered how many people were relying on him to become Hokage. And how many people will be disappointed.

He turned his blue eyes out to the window and Tsunade's words ran through his head.

"_They want to meet you at sundown in front of the Lightning's Borders. If they see any other person with you they will kill her." Tsunade threw away the paper and sat heavily in her chair. She quickly scribbled something with her ink and smashed her fist on it. Tsunade brought her gaze up to Naruto who was too quiet for her liking. _

"_Then I have no choice."_

"_You're right, you don't." She replied. "You're not going. And that is final."_

_Naruto grit his teeth and angrily shook his head, "I'm not leaving her there. You can't stop me."_

"_I can try."_

_His fists clenched at his side, "You will kill her for me?" He nearly cried. "What type of Hokage are you? You don't deserve the title! She's your damned student!"_

"_You go and she won't be the only one who dies! They will get you, extract the Kyuuki out of you, kill you, and they are one step closer to having the ultimate weapon. How many do you think they will kill, Naruto?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_And you think you'll be able to become Hokage that way?"_

"_I don't care. If becoming Hokage means sending my friends out to die, I don't want it. I never want to become a heartless person like you. Ever. I will save them. I will save her. And no one will stop me." Naruto spun on his heal, only to pause again. _

_Kakashi smiled broadly, "What I miss?"_

She had planned for Kakashi and ANBU members to perform a rescue mission. What she didn't know was that he was going to leave the village along with them. A clone would act in his stead until he was out. Would they see through it? Probably. Was that going to stop him? No. Nothing will. He was going to save her.

Naruto stood, pacing. The monster inside of him was telling him not to go, to let her die. His hand rose to his stomach, nearly gripping the seal and cursing it to hell ten times over. If it weren't for this damned seal, he wondered briefly what type of life he would have had. And how many friends that wouldn't need to sacrifice their lives for him. His hand slowly crawled up to his heart.

If he had only killed Sasuke…Sakura would be here right now, out of danger. She would have hated him, but she would be safe.

Sasuke.

A knock on the door shoved him out of his negative thoughts and he pulled the door open. Naruto stiffened finding Hinata there. "Hinata." He whispered.

She stood there, twisting her fingers with nervousness. A sight she rarely did since Naruto taught her the true meaning of confidence. Her body was tight in fear and her eyes refused to raise to find his gaze. It was then she fell against him, burying her head against his shirt, gripping the clothe tight in her fists.

Naruto stuttered in shock, "H-Hinata."

"You're leaving."

He was surprised that she knew but then again she was getting to know him so well now. He smiled softly and rested his hands upon her shoulders, too shy to hug her as he wanted to .

"Neji left with TenTen yesterday. I had to be present for the meetings. They said Akatuski was there. Three of them. The team isn't enough. My uncle is going to protest to send another team. Then the Hokage told us about the letter. She agreed to send another team but that means Sakura's going to get hurt. You won't let that happen. You're going to fight Akatsuki."

He couldn't believe she was rambling. He stared at the top of her head, never fully realizing how tall he was compared to her. She was the perfect height for him. The perfect ying to his yang. Naruto couldn't help his growing smile, "Hinata."

"You're going to come back, right. Naruto. Come back."

His arms slowly encircled her shoulders and his chin rested against the side of her head so his lips met her ear. "I'll come back."

Her arms wrapped around his ribs and her body shook against him. "I'm coming too."

Naruto knew he should talk her out of it but it would be pointless. She was strong and her own person, more confident and sure of herself than she ever had been. And besides, how could he say no? "Yosh." He whispered.

She whipped her head out from the confines of his shirt and gazed up at him. He was smiling down at her. Hinata's heart faltered the moment she noticed how close his lips were, her eyes dropping down and then quickly back up. Her cheeks reddened. He noticed the transaction, his own eyes dipping to her lips and then back up. Naruto took a deep breath and leaned down.

"Oh!" She squeaked, "I forgot."

Naruto forced a strained laugh, "Forgot what?"

"Sasuke."

-----------

Sasuke leaned back a quarter of an inch, and watched the kunai fly by and hit the center of a tree. Two forehead protectors waved and clung against each other, pinned to the bark. One with a slash in it, and one with dark red fabric.

He turned his gaze, raising a hand quick to stall his three teammates from attacking and stood. "Hn." Sasuke watched as Naruto exited the darkness of the trees with his own smirk on his lips.

"You forgot one." He stated, and Sasuke's brows knit. "A seal on the bottom of your foot. They did that one while you were unconscious. Just in case you ran away again, we'd be able to find you."

Sasuke sat down again, flicking his finger to his group and they dispersed on command, despite the cursing from Suigetsu. Naruto's footsteps sounded only to stall when he was ten feet away.

Naruto hadn't wanted to believe everything Hinata had told him. The spies of the Hyuuga clan watched more than just Konoha's borders apparently. And they had witnessed for themselves Sakura's capture. They had reported that Uchiha Sasuke had not been anywhere near it. As stated before, Naruto hadn't wanted to believe it. "Where's Sakura, Sasuke?" He whispered with knitted brows, a whisper full of aged disappointment.

Sasuke dropped his gaze from the fire, to the dirt ground. Sasuke shut the doors harshly on any emotion that surfaced. His guilt had suffered too much neglect to affect him now. It was obvious something happened. Naruto wouldn't use his last connection with him if it wasn't important.

"Why did you leave her, Sasuke? All she wanted was to be with you."

"I do not have time to waste."

"Because you searching for Itachi? Yeah, I got that."

Sasuke's anger was only toward himself he knew but he projected it to Naruto. "What does it matter? Why are you here, Naruto?"

"This is the last time. Sasuke." It was silent for a moment and the sounds of a piece of paper unfolding the only noise beside the crackling of the fire. Naruto stared at the words, as if he had actually forgotten what was on them. But he was reminded of the death sentence looming over his head and he released it. The wind carried it to Sasuke's feet. "Whatever happens. We are no longer friends."

Sasuke snapped his eyes up but Naruto popped from existence. He stared after the spot, wondering why Naruto's words effected him. He reached down and read over the kanji symbols, the handwriting appeared so familiar but he could not place it. Until he saw that name.

Itachi.

Sasuke's speed was inconceivable. He literally vanished and then reappeared with Karin's neck between his fingers. Her feet dangled in the air, her fingers crawled at his hand, and her mouth gasped for air. He delighted in her pain. His teeth were clenched. Needless to say, he ignored Jugo and Suigetsu angered words. "Liar." He finally bit. The two men shut their mouths to hear.

He chucked her body, her back slamming against the tree, bark splitting as she fell, coughing and groaning in pain. Sasuke felt his curse travel along his face and down into his arm. His rage too uncontrolled now. Killing was the only way to calm it. And killing was exactly what he wished to do.

Suigetsu's sword rested upon his neck. Sasuke would have smirked if he wasn't so far gone. A red sharigan eye moved to him, daringly. "Sasuke. What happened."

His dark chakra thickened his skin. He gripped Suigetsu's blade unharmed. With his lightning jutsu he transferred just a hint of his massive power. Suigetsu screamed as it encompassed his body. Sasuke released it and watched the man fall to the floor.

His attention turned back to Karin. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears. It was a beautiful sight to see. Now he wished only to hear her screams.

Jugo's giant hand slammed upon his curse. Sasuke roared with agony. He dropped to his knees, the black fire swirled away back into the cover of his mark.

Sasuke panted, sweat rolled down his temples. His chakra was all but stripped away by Jugo's jutsu. Though he felt damaged in all the horrible places, Sasuke was relieved. He had been just a few steps away from massacring his team. The curse wouldn't have stopped at Karin. Once it tasted blood, it always craved more. One reason Sasuke tried to not kill.

Despite being thankful from being pulled back from the brink of insanity, Sasuke stared at Karin who was still too much in fear to move. "You knew, " He panted, "Itachi was close. And you lied."

She stuttered on her words until her voice managed to slip by the blockage. "Sakura asked me told. She wanted to protect you."

"I trust your words, no more." He started to get up but faltered. Jugo grabbed a hold of him, helping him to his feet. The giant handed him a chakra ball to refuel him. Sasuke murmured to the group. "We go to Lightning."


	38. Lost

Author's Note: Yay, finally made it. didn't take me too long. The lyrics really held me up this time. Anyway. I don't know if I can fit it all in only two more chapters. I don't want to rush it and that's what I feel like i"m doing. So we might have 41 or even 42 chapters for an ending. But either way we're still close. thanks for sticking with me now that we are going on two years. crazy, it feels like I just said one year gone... man oh man. anyway. Thank you for the new comers, your comments give me smiles :D

**Chapter 38- Lost**

Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost, doesn't mean I'll stop. Just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I'm hurt.

--

Ino pressed herself tight against the wall, preying that her heart would stop pounding lest someone heard the drumming and alerted them of her presence. She held her breath, her body shook, and her eyes shut tight hoping this would not be the end of her life.

The footsteps were fading. She lifted her trembling hand to peak out the window, pulling the curtain just barely to the side and breathed a sigh of relief when the black cloak vanished behind a corner.

Ino lifted the trap door with gentleness and shut it even quieter. She took a deep breath in and reassured herself she was alive. A crazy smile was on her lips. Her eyes lifted and located the small candle that was fifty feet away and her jubilant attitude vanished.

She walked to the group, throwing one of the towels in her hand to Kiba who quickly snatched it and wrapped it tight around Akamaru's torn leg. The dog whined pathetically laid out on the stone ground. Kiba gently patted his head, smiling with reassurance. "You're okay, buddy." He whispered.

"They're getting closer." Ino told them but from the silent reply Neji had apparently already told them. She knelled beside Kiba. "You should be more concerned with yourself." She told him, pressing the second towel up against his side.

He winced visibly and held it there as he sat down, smiling down to Akamaru who whimpered again, silently asking if he was okay. Kiba nodded lightly and ran a hand over the dog's back, smoothing out the ruffled hair.

Ino bit her lip staring at Kiba's wound with wide expressed worry in her gaze. Her chakra however was limited. She had used up all of her reserves for TenTen. Not that it had done much she supposed. TenTen had been screaming, crying, yelling, whimpering for the first few minutes they found this empty shelter. Ino had dug deep with her healing powers but she wasn't sure she had done anything despite Neji telling her she had done enough. She would have believed he was just telling her that to be nice but then again it was the Hyuuga she was talking about.

Then again Neji was an altogether different person in her eyes now. Seeing TenTen suffering as he had, had done something. He had been speaking to her, holding her, whispering words of encouragement and rocking her shaking body. It had been amazing to see someone as cold as Neji become so gentle to another person.

Sadly, it had made her shake with jealousy. If she hadn't been concentrating so much on trying to heal TenTen, she would have given into tears.

Ino shook herself. She knew where her head needed to be. She may have been useless on the battlefield but she'd be damned if she couldn't help her teammates in other forms. "Let me see if I have any chakra left." She put her hands upon Kiba's side but Kiba stalled her with his own. Ino looked up confused.

"Save it, for her." His eyes motioned to the corner.

Ino felt tears prick her eyes but she smiled and pulled away. She dropped down on the other side of the fire, laying there for only moment to gather her emotions together. What had TenTen been thinking! She had more reason to be alive and free then Ino! She had someone who loved her! How could she risk her life for her, who had no one and nothing!

Ino pushed herself to sit up. She would not wallow in self-pity damn it.

Her hand dug around in her pocket for a moment before tossing a small vile toward Neji. The young Hyuuga caught it tiredly but was too exhausted to question. She smiled sadly, "It's a strong herb. It should calm her."

Neji dropped his pale lavender eyes to the woman that laid beside him. Her head rested on his lap. He lifted the small wet clothe in his hand and tenderly patted her sweaty brow. But it was right then TenTen grimaced. Ino ran to her side, preparing to pin the female down but then TenTen relaxed. Ino quickly brought her fingers to the female's neck, checking for a pulse and sighed with relief when she felt one. Ino shook her head, her hands fisting on her thighs as she gazed down at the female. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why?" She whispered barely above a whisper. "Why won't he just kill her? Why is he doing this?" Tears threatened but she pulled them back and left her side to lay back on her mat, swinging an arm over her eyes to hide her cries.

Kiba's eyes were drifting shut as he leaned against Akamaru, exhaustion and blood loss was making him sleepy. He forced his voice to speak. "At least we got her." He sighed, taking a sip of water then pouring water into Akamaru's mouth who weakly lapped it up. "We just need to rest and then we'll get those two."

Ino gazed at the fire. "I thought they only traveled in pairs." She mumbled.

"They had come only after we killed that girl. I don't think Itachi and Kisame were suppose to be here."

"Itachi." Ino bit pounding the stone ground. Her eyes momentarily drifting over to TenTen.

A voice from the darkness sounded, "You should all leave here." The female Arashi whispered. Kiba and Ino turned their gaze to her but quickly dropped it. She sat alone, representing their failure. "I will not have your lives on my hands as well"

"Your brother and sister are still alive. Don't give up yet."

"I'm powerless without them. I can't help you anymore."

"That's fine. We did fine against the last one."

Arashi shook her head, "No." She pointed to Neji. "_He_ did fine."

Ino narrowed her eyes, "We are a team. Each member holds their own weight."

"Some more then others." She bit back.

"You little--"

"Usse." Kiba growled, barring his fangs with annoyance. "We are team. And we are not out of this yet."

Arashi rolled her 'x' eyes, "Comes from a boy bleeding to death. How reassuring."

"Then I will die fighting. At least I won't be like you. Giving up." He scoffed with sarcasism., "Won't Raikou and Kaminari be so proud."

"I'd much rather die then live alone and on the run. Are we that different?"

Kiba snapped his gaze away, petting his whining partner soothingly. He glanced down at the towel in his hands. Only five minutes had past and the towel was already soaked with his blood. He shifted so no one else could see it.

Ino sighed, the silence eating at her. She peaked a glance at TenTen, the woman tense, her skin sweaty and pale. Ino lifted her gaze to Neji. The Hyuuga relaxed with his back against the wall, his head leaned back too with closed eyes. A hand laid on TenTen's neck, a constant surveillance of her heart while he rested.

She darted her eyes away, disgusted by the feeling of jealousy that built up inside her. She shook her head, hating herself for feeling such. "I hope this buys some time for Naruto." She whispered.

Kiba smiled, "I thought he would have showed up by now."

Ino knit her brows. "Nani?"

Kiba shrugged, closing his eyes. "I thought he'd be on his way to save us."

She smiled, hugging her knees to her chest. "Yeah, he's like that, isn't he? I hope he beats them when they come for him. He'll be a great Hokage."

"They found us." Neji whispered just before a blast tore through their hideout.

---------------

Naruto didn't realize how far he was from the village now. He silently cursed himself for giving in. He shouldn't have given this chance to Sasuke. He should have just concentrated on Sakura and her alone. But knowing that Itachi was going to be there, he couldn't allow it without letting Sasuke know. His conscience would have ate at him.

Hinata had listened in on a conversation. The jutsu that was planted on the bottom of Sasuke's foot would allow whoever activated it to be transported in his vicinity. It was the great escape for him to get out of Konoha. The only downside however was not having the slightest clue to where he was. It had taken him nearly an hour to get his bearings on the land but now he knew where he was, it was only a few hours to the Lightning border. And then the fight of his life was going to take place. He just hoped Sakura was safe and unharmed. Kami, he didn't think he would be able to keep the beast inside if something happened to that girl.

--

Shikamaru was in charge of the team heading to Lightning. Well he had been until news had it that Naruto had somehow snuck out of the village. Now Asuma, and all the leaders of the Rookies were coming along for the ride. This was going to be an amazing battle. His mind kept going over all the information he had about Itachi and Kisame looking for whatever weak spot he could find.

Yet he really wasn't making any progress. His thoughts strayed constantly to Ino. He cursed under his breath knowing when he saw her again he was going to…do nothing probably but man did he want to curse in her general direction. How could she be so stupid? She lacked so much common sense it was infuriating.

It had to be her blond genes. That was the only excuse she had.

--

The sun was low in the sky by the time Naruto made it to the spot they planned to kill him. He stayed hidden in the trees trying to figure out where Sakura was. He couldn't see her anywhere. His attention was being pulled in the village's direction distracting him from making any plans. Large chakra signatures were being amplified in the distance. The team that had been sent were in that place fighting those massive enemies and he was incapable of helping. As bad as he felt about it, Sakura was his only big concern. They would have to wait for the extra help to arrive. He preyed they were able to last that long.

Naruto took a deep breath. He didn't know the exact time but the position of the sun told him he should finish this. Even if it was the last thing he does, he was going to save Sakura.

Naruto jumped down out into the open. Two of them appeared like magic right before the cliff's edge. Their black cloaks billowing with red clouds revealing just who they were. Akatsuki. "Where is she!" He yelled across the dry land. He could feel his bijuu toss inside him. The fear of death approaching was making him wild with desperation. Pulses of his chakra were hitting his veins causing horrible flashes of pain. But Naruto just fisted his hands to keep himself in check.

The land beneath his feet trembled. A crack formed and slowly began to stretch in width. Pebbles wiggled on the dirt ground and crashes were heard below from rock slides. Naruto wasn't dumb enough to believe it was a natural earthquake. He glared ahead of him, keeping his eyes glued to their forms incase they moved.

Arrival of pink caught his attention.

From between the large crack, A pole rose on it's own accord. And hung to this pole was Sakura. Naruto's heart plummeted into his stomach. Her arms were stretched out to their limits, large metal nails had been pounded into her shoulders and another set drilled into her palms. It was what kept her secured to the wooden cross. Blood had leaked from the four gruesome wounds, soaking her shirt going down her long thin legs and had dripped off her bare toes.

The worst of it however was finally noticing that the blood had all been dry. She must have been like that for over an hour. There was no chance that she was alive.

Naruto felt the beast roar inside him, his chakra bursting with a violent scream. The bijuu scratched at his cages, banging his head against the bars, spewing forth its surging power. It screamed to be released. It begged to kill. It promised revenge. All he had to do was let go.

"Oh calm down." A female scowled behind him. "She's alive."

Naruto whipped his red eyes finding the similar color glaring back at him. She adjusted her glasses, folding her arms. "Who are you?" He knew it to be Sasuke's partner.

The woman shrugged. "A friend. Now what you need to do is get her down and bring her to me." Karin sat promptly, folding her legs under her. Hand seals flashed in front of her, markings began to appear on her face and arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Nevermind that. Just do your job."

Naruto looked out ahead of him. Knowing Sakura was still living while hung like that made his stomach crawl. He ran, foolhardily for her. "Sakura!" He was blinded now by his need to help. Kisame appeared in front of him, having traveled over four hundred feet in less than a second. Naruto slid on the dirt floor before the large sword hit the ground in front of him. His wide fang grin gave a hardy chuckle.

Naruto jumped back, producing a hand seal. His hundred copies popped into existence.

--

The moment she heard his voice, her consciousness swam to the surface. She had forced her mind into a meditative state so as not to let the blood loss shock her system. But coming from it now only allowed her a minute before her body reacquainted itself from within and the pain would alert the mind that she was injured.

With her reserved massive strength, Sakura yanked her wrist, pulling the kunai out of the wood. The metal dropped to the ground. Using that free hand which had a gapping hole dripping with fresh blood, Sakura grabbed a hold of the metal bar stuck in her shoulder and screamed harshly as she pulled it out of her body. Her left side went limp. Her right arm was still attached to the cross. She felt her muscles and skin stretch with the weight. Her mind snapped at attention.

She could have died right then the pain was so great. Death was what she wished for. Her left arm was soaked in blood, her other arm still attached to the wood. She was losing feeling along with unconsciousness. Sleep was knocking, willing her to close her eyes, promising it will be painless. It couldn't promise her however that she would ever wake again.

Sakura concentrated. She opened the doors to her life preserve, a technique taught to her by Tsunade. Black lines drew angles across her skin, swirling and twisting igniting the techniques power to come forth. With a quick grasp, Sakura tore the bar from her shoulder. Her body fell, the last nail falling from the sudden force of gravity. She ripped it out of her palm, her form dropping to the ground in exhaustion. The lines began their healing but she cut it off. They quickly disappeared. She didn't want to waste all of her healing powers on herself. There was still a battle ahead.

Sakura stared up at the sky. The most beautiful colors painted the clouds. The sun was setting. Her chest heaved with much needed air, helping to ease the terrible pain. A bird flew across her view and smile tilted her lips some. It was a beautiful evening.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled again.

Sakura paid no mind. She was happy where she was. Still and unmoving. It would be a bliss to take a nap.

It was the noise that began to reawaken her sense. Passing out would be nice but it wasn't going to happen. She needed to get up. She needed to run. She wasn't safe here. There was a battle going on around her now that she paid attention to it. Grunts and yells. Naruto's sharp voice calling to her.

Sakura tensed her body to roll over, but she could only scream in agony. Tears welled into her eyes and her lips trembled. Still she forced herself over. Blood gushed from her wounds. She could see the puddles of bright red upon the dirt ground. She should have allowed herself to heal better but if she could get to safety she could wrap up her wounds and save her chakra for someone else.

A blast caught her attention and she looked up finally and caught sight of Naruto standing before her. His legs at least were in view. She couldn't lift her head any higher. He faced her captures with a readied stance. "Sakura. Don't worry I'm here. I need you get up."

Sakura tensed herself to try and move, she could only groan. "I can't." She whimpered.

"That girl. Sasuke's teammate. She's just twenty feet away. It's too dangerous to leave you here. You have to get to her."

She shook her head helplessly, "I can't."

Another blast from the other direction. Naruto's feet shuffled as he turned himself around. Sasuke stood with his back to them. His feet parted, crouching in a fighting position. "Sakura." She flipped her head and managed this time to lift her gaze upward enough to catch only one of his red sharigan eyes. "Stand up." He demanded.

The fact that he was here, showing his face so soon after leaving her would have healed the wound in her heart had the pain of his desertion been weakened. The only reason he came now was to fight Itachi. She was not a factor. Sakura really knew this now. She didn't pretend that he had came for her. She didn't lie to herself.

Sakura took notice of Kisame dusting himself off in the distance, making his way back to the fight. A bright smile was on his face. She tilted her eyes to locate Itachi but she couldn't find him.

A battle was beginning and being as weak as she was now, staying around them was life threatening. Their chakras alone would crush her. She needed to get out of harms way.

Using only the strength left in her legs, Sakura struggled. She groaned and cried out, crashing to the ground. "Stand up." Sasuke commanded once again. She concentrated only on the pressure in her knees to rise her body up. It was the most painful thing she had ever done but finally she was able to sit straight, swaying with the wind. Her head whipped in circles, the blood loss made her weak and dizzy. Her arms hung useless at her sides, soaked in the red liquid.

"To Karin." Sasuke ordered. His metallic scrap of his sword sounded as he slowly slid it from it holster.

Sakura looked ahead and despite her blurred vision she could make out the red of Karin. It really wasn't too far but for her it was impossible. She pushed on her legs again to try and make herself move but her functions were non existence. She had lost too much blood now. But with Sasuke there she could allow no helplessness. Her teeth grit with a deep anger and deep desire to always prove stronger. Sakura realized then, she had gotten to her feet. She smiled ahead of her, hoping Sasuke was seeing it.

"Kuso." Naruto bit. "It's too late." He quickly put himself behind Sasuke and in front of Sakura. "Stay still, Sakura. This might hurt."

Kisame charged right at that moment with his Samehada. Sasuke braced himself against the rock floor as the weapon came down on him. Kisame's chakra soared, slamming into them like a mudslide. Sasuke's feet shifted yet he was not in the least bit taken off guard. He glared at the creature, waiting patiently.

The wave only weakened a forth of the power when it past to Naruto. His arms were crossed in front of him to guard himself and by pushing out his own power he tried to block whatever went through him and caught Sakura but by her screams of agony, he grimaced in defeat.

Sakura's sharp scream alerted Sasuke of his single minded thought process. He was not used to taking into account other people's frailty. Sasuke pushed the electric flow into his sword. Kisame only laughed when the power was eaten up. "Don't tell me you don't know Samehada's power, boy."

A quick reminder nonetheless, Sasuke huffed. He pushed his lightning back on his hands and let the bolts jump in sporadic disarray, knocking Kisame from the side. His form went flying back toward Itachi's body.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, "To Karin." He ordered.

Naruto instantly lifted Sakura up in his arms, her body went limp. He would have laughed at her. She had struggled so much to prove to Sasuke her strength and now she was passed out in his arms. Naruto admired her so. He bid her to rest. He'll take care of her.

It had taken only five seconds but within that time frame, Kisame was back with bloodlust in his eyes. Naruto ran, Sasuke defended each attack Kisame tried to give. It was becoming quiet clear to him that Kisame was trying hard to kill Sakura. His killing intent was only directed at her. Sasuke needed to change that. He be damned if he was ignored any longer as an opponent.

It took just a blink to fill his chakra, the lightning surrounded him, embraced his sword and body and just as fast as light, blinked out and appeared behind, right before Kisame planned his next move. His long chokuto extended and pierced Kisame through the center sending thousands of bolts of electricity into his blood stream. Killing him instantly.

The body slumped to the ground.

Naruto, holding Sakura tight, turned with shock in his gaze, catching Sasuke's red eyes. The man stood calmly over the body of one of the most powerful men in history. Naruto was aghast, not knowing whether he should be proud of Sasuke. Or fear him.


	39. Help

KK, it took me so time for one reason only. I had already finished 40 so I needed 39 to match it lol, and as we writers know how difficult that can be. Thank you for you patience and undying support. Really only 2 chapters left!

**Chapter 39-Help**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being round. Help me get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me?

--

It took just a blink to fill his chakra, the lightning surrounded him, embraced his sword and body and just as fast as light, blinked out and appeared behind, right before Kisame planned his next move. His long chokuto extended and pierced Kisame through the center sending thousands of bolts of electricity into his blood stream. Killing him instantly.

The body slumped to the ground.

Naruto, holding Sakura tight, turned with shock in his gaze, catching Sasuke's red eyes. The man stood calmly over the body of one of the most powerful men in history. Naruto was aghast, not knowing whether he should be proud of Sasuke. Or fear him.

"Would you stop sputtering and bring her over here." Karin demanded frankly.

Naruto ripped his eyes away and caught hers. Then the realization of Sakura in his arms dawned on him. He jumped over and tenderly laid her out. Looking at her made him sick to his stomach. Blood was everywhere. Dirt and grim covered her. Even her hair was messed. She had suffered.

The red of his bijuu filled his eyes, throwing his glare at Sasuke. The man's attention however was elsewhere. Naruto found what he was staring out. Itachi stood unmoved back to where they first appeared.

"Karin." Sasuke stated and yet the woman quickly answered as if it were a question.

"Itachi fights in the village. I can't make out two readings anymore." Naruto brought his gaze to the female. She held a hand upon Sakura's chest. Whoever this woman was had a different type of healing power than Sakura. Sweat dripped down her temple and over her decorated cheek. The lines upon her skin were symbols Naruto didn't recognize. It was obvious to see that she was struggle with this certain jutsu. "Kisame just woke." Naruto snapped to attention, preparing for battle and staring at the body on the ground. The woman giggled. "This one isn't too bright is he?"

Sasuke grunted which only pissed Naruto off. "What the fuck is going on?" Naruto bit.

"They are clones." Sasuke responded, moving his foot to flip over the body. The illusion now gone the face of a stranger revealed itself. Naruto quickly recalled his fight with Itachi. "Jugo. Suigetsu." From the trees his other teammates came forth jumping down next to the woman.

Suigetsu squatted beside her, glaring at Sakura with disgust. "Didn't know the bitch could bleed so much."

"Hey!" Naruto stormed.

But he was cut off by Karin. "He comes." Her eyes lifted to catch Sasuke's. She shakes her head indicating it wasn't Itachi she was talking about.

"So he plans to wait." Sasuke sounded without emotion but Naruto could see his hand clench tighter to his bloody sword.

A blink and the Uchiha was gone. Naruto panicked, searching wildly for his past friend only to spot his form standing in front of the copy of his brother. With a quick swipe of his chokuto, the imposter's head slipped off it's shoulder.

"Sasuke-sama." Jugo whispered. "We must be prepared. Kisame is not to be ignored."

"I'll kill him myself." Suigetsu vowed extracting his own sword and slashing at the air.

Jugo knelled beside Karin. "How much longer?"

"The bloodloss was extreme. I don't know how she survived."

"Sasuke-sama would not do well if she dies."

"She won't die. She won't feel great for awhile, but she won't die. I'll make sure of it."

-

Sasuke took his time returning. He knew within this time frame he could go after Itachi who was so close he felt himself tremble with a boiling rage. But he wasn't stupid. Itachi was strong and fighting him within the village would not be wise. Too many casulties, too many places to hide. He wanted Itachi to come to him now. He would have the upper hand in this battle.

He felt Kisame's chakra drop upon the grassless field like a blanket of steam. His chokuto was still in hand. He was ready for this moment and would rush to get to it however he would do it fashionably. He wanted Itachi scared when it finally came to their battle. Sasuke didn't bother turning around to greet the real Kisame. He rejoined his own team before allowing his eyes to fall upon the shark, who grinned like a man on his birthday.

"Sakura." Jugo sounded.

Sasuke's red gaze dropped to the woman and watched her struggle to get up. Suigetsu picked on her with words but was delicate in helping her sit up. Naruto knelled beside her smiling like the normal idiot he was.

"What happened?" She whispered. She looked upon her reddened arms and her clothes covered in stiff blood. Sasuke had to admit she looked horrible. But it was her own damned fault. An awareness woke when she caught sight of Karin. Her head whipped this way and that until she turned abruptly and found his gaze. Her eyes were wide when she caught sight of him but no smile broke her lips.

Her head turned back around not bothering with a greeting. Sasuke threw his head away, not admitting his anger. She probably figured out he hadn't come back for her. No, as pathetic as it may be, he was only here for his brother. He was nothing more than a broken record.

"Karin, Take Sakura out-"

"I'm not going anywhere." She was quick to bite. Must she annoy him when he was so close to his goal? She would only be in the way. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to begin with and now it was proving inevitable.

He sent a glare in her direction only to be met by her own. She stood now even on shaking legs, unwilling to back down. When did she get so damned stubborn?

"We fight together and we'll win faster."

"Yay!" Naruto was all for it of course. He knew nothing of the negative results that could come of that cumbersome plan.

Let them fight. Let all of them destroy Kisame as quick as possible so his fight with Itachi could finally have it's first and final act. Sasuke turned his attention to Kisame. The man made no move to come any closer. The shark wasn't as stupid as he looked. Facing a bijuu carrier and Sasuke himself, he was no match alone. Kisame and him had already had little scrimmages in the past. Each time, Kisame had run off before he could have gotten hurt. So that meant Itachi would come soon.

Sasuke felt his sharigan spin with power, his gaze sharpening even clearer. Even from the distance, Sasuke could make out a few cuts and bruises along his skin. The party in the village must have been something fierce but the fact was clear. Kisame hadn't even unleashed a third of his power. It was obvious that they had gotten the bijuu from the triplets. He wondered just who was dead in the village and how Naruto and Sakura would face it when the time came. A silly thought to his heartless body.

"I must say you two have such big hearts," Sarcasism rolled off his tongue, "To take Sasuke back after he's betrayed you. How many times has it been, Sasuke? Twice, now, right?." He smirked, his eyes gazing over to Sasuke. The young Uchiha tightened his gaze. So he had realized he was in over his head. He wanted to break up whatever teamwork that had so they would fight separately and without strength. From the look he was now receiving from Naruto and Sakura, Kisame had hit it right on the mark.

Naruto's brows knit, and his jaw slacked, bringing his sharp red eyes over to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered confused.

Kisame chuckled, "Oh, they don't know, oh, gomen, gomen. Well, while on the subject, why not tell them, Sasuke? How you got caught on purpose?"

Sasuke tightened his fist, glaring at Kisame. "Sasuke-kun wanted to find Itachi. He learned from Orochimaru that Itachi was searching for you. What better way than to use you as bait. See how it all works out."

Naruto shook his head, his tail unmoving as they draped across the ground. "Iie."

"Go on, Sasuke-kun." Kisame pushed. "Tell them."

Naruto's brows knit, "You didn't. You didn't, right? Sasuke? It's not true, right?" Sasuke moved his large sharigan eyes over to Naruto but said nothing in reply, making no move to deny or to agree. But the convection shined in his activated eyes.

Kisame smirked, he shot up off the ground to land a blow on Naruto but stopped when Sasuke re-materialized in front, twisting with such speed, his foot came in straight contact of Kisame's face. The man flew a hundred yards before crashing on the dust road. Sasuke turned to face Naruto's contempt but jumped back surprised.

What faced him now was beyond his imagination. He had seen a bit of what the bijuu could do to Naruto. The red cloak, the long claws, the red eyes. But the years had definitely strengthened their relationship.

The five tails whipped behind him ominously. The skin had all stripped away leaving only black and swirling red. The cloak surrounded the unrecognizable form. His screams were cries of the monster within him, his sharp nails digging in the ground, cracking the earth just from the slight pressure. The chakra alone that leaked from this distorted body was enough for Sasuke to take an unconscious step back.

Sakura's movement finally allowed him to blink and he turned to his gaze finding her fallen to her knees. Her body shook uncontrollably and gaped with horror. Her whispers finally reached his hearing. "I failed. Yamato isn't here. What should I do?" She questioned herself over and over again, her fear vibrating in her tone.

"What's happening?" He questioned with grit teeth.

She couldn't take her eyes away as she shook her head. "He's lost." She dropped her head, smashing a fist in the ground. "He's lost."

Sasuke didn't understand what she meant but by looking upon the creature again, he could only guess. The beast had taken over but from Sakura's reaction this had happened before and the guy named Yamato had gotten Naruto to come back out. If this Yamato guy could do it. There was no reason he couldn't. Sasuke ran ahead, ignoring Sakura's screams to stay away.

Sasuke flew up to Naruto's face, Naruto's teeth barred and he growled low his throat. The eyes hollow and round, enough to cause chills to run down his spine. But Sasuke let his Sharingan take control and entered Naruto's mind.

He was instantly bombarded by darkness. Sasuke grit his teeth, running toward the only sign of light that seemed miles away. His footsteps echoed the hallway the only sound besides the tiny drop of water constantly dripping as he made his way. Water encompassed his feet and he looked down trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He finally managed to make it to the gate. The gate where the fox laid behind, buried deep within it. He knit his brows unsure what he would do now. He searched wildly for any sign of Naruto until an orange leg made itself aware.

Sasuke ran to the edge, Naruto was sitting up against the wall on the other side of the metal bars, his head braced against it as he held his knees to his chest. Sasuke could tell the boy was awake and fine just by the opening of his eyes. "What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto wasn't even fazed. He stared out into the darkness. "What needs to be done."

Sasuke shook his head, hating the uncharacteristic voice Naruto responded in. "You'll rely on him?"

"He can fight better then me."

"Pathetic. You'll just give up, after all of it. And get your team killed in the process."

"Team. There is no team. Not anymore."

"Three years and now you face that fact. Why give up now?"

"I failed." Naruto buried his head in his knees, "I failed you as a friend. Again."

"What of Sakura? Will you fail her also?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, "Stay away from me. Once he's done I'll come back."

"What if he doesn't let you?"

"It's worth the sacrifice to keep the ones I care about safe."

"And he'll kill them! Don't you see this is what he wants!"

Naruto tightened his hold around his legs, "You don't know anything about it."

"Don't I? That's right, I just wear this damn juin jutsu for decoration. Get up off your ass and fight."

"It's too late." Naruto whispered slightly ashamed. "I can't get out now."

"If I can get in, you can get out."

"I can't. I've tried before. I can't. Just go Sasuke. Take Sakura and go."

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't be such a loser, dobe. Come on."

Naruto snapped to his feet, gripping the bars to make Sasuke see just what he can't do. "These bars won't separate. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke put out his hand. Naruto's brows knit in confusion and he shook his head, not understanding.

"Do you want out?"

Naruto stared down at the outstretched appendence, unsure what it would do. But as he caught Sasuke's gaze again, trust was the only thing that echoed in his mind. With a smile and a sharp nod, Naruto placed his hand in Sasuke's.

Naruto snapped open his eyes, gasping for breath, Sasuke's face was before him, and the rays of the sun graced him, telling him he was out of the fox's hold and back in control. Which also meant, excruciating pain. He collapsed, eyes squeezed tight, trying to will himself to breath even though he burned with each inhale, and stabbed with each exhale. Sakura's voice called his name and he felt the cool glow of her chakra swallow him. His gaze turned upward, the sun lowering in the sky, hiding now behind Sasuke who stood before him.

Every time things go so wrong, and his faith in Sasuke diminishes to none existence, Sasuke fights proving that their relationship was still there, no matter how beaten up in was. Sasuke was an ass, the biggest one there was but he was still Naruto's best friend.

Naruto could do nothing but smile.

"A group of 9 from the south." Karin warned, and all their attention turned to the trees.

Lee and Gai jump to the ground, followed by Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, and finally Kakashi.

Naruto didn't wonder what they were doing here, "They're in the village, help them." All except for Kakashi continued the hurried pace. Kisame quickly performed a jutsu of water but Kakashi was already prepared with his own wall of concrete, getting the shark's attention quickly enough so the group could get to the village.

But the moment the group fell down the large Cliffside, another body appeared beside Kisame.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's gaze was on him, watching each movement. The pain, anguish, humiliation, hatred, all these emotions bombarded the Uchiha sibling so quickly and suddenly Naruto felt it strick him like an unseen fist.

So slowly, so deliberately slow, Sasuke pivoted on the ball of his foot and turned. Catching his brother Itachi across the battle field.

The two powers of chakra clashed worse than a tidal wave smashing against the shore. Wind crushed them, clearing the trees behind them for over a mile. Sasuke heard the screams of his comrades as they fumbled with the powerful wave but he stood still, impassive.

None of Sasuke's control came into play. All the times he had imagined this battle in his mind, his calmness, his control, his careless attitude never surfaced when he pushed himself off his foot and attacked with a blind hatred he lived with for the past decade.

Sakura screamed his name despite how useless it was. The brothers dropped down the cliff and out of sight, taking their massive chakra with them. She stood on shaking legs, Jugo helped her but his attention was elsewhere.

Suigetsu cursed, "What a fucking idiot. All those drills that he put us through so he could ruin it by doing this!"

"He's lost in his hatred." Jugo took a step to Suigetsu, "Let us help him."

"Right." He bit sarcastically. "He ain't gonna take it. Fucking idiot." Suigetsu turned his attention on Naruto. "We'll save Sasuke's ass. Distract Kisame so we can get there. Fuck I wanted to fight that dick a bit. Come on, Karin, get your lazy ass up." The red haired female struggled to stand. The most of her chakra had been used to heal Sakura. Her strength fumbled and she would have fallen if Sakura hadn't been there to catch her.

She smiled softly, "Let's go save him, huh?" Karin nodded.

Naruto caught Sakura's gaze as she began to walk toward the shark waiting for her. He didn't want her to leave his side. The blood still covered her. The bruises were so fresh and bright. Her feet were covered in the crusted liquid and dirt stuck on her skin. He needed her beside him so he could care for her. These other members of Sasuke's team, though they seemed to know Sakura they weren't her friend, not the way he was. They had allowed the Akatuski to have her in their grasp. He couldn't let that go.

Naruto jumped to her side turning back to Kakashi, "Think you can handle it, Kaka-sensei?"

Putting away his book, Kakashi glanced up with his one eye, "Hai, Hai," He yawned.


	40. You Are

Author's Note- Ta Dah! So somehow I managed to add on two extra chapters. I don't know what happened so don't ask. Hope you enjoy it. The season final is coming up next

And your comments guys have been so flattering I try so hard to live up to your expectations. I hope I never fail you. Thank you for your support.

**Chapter 40 You Are**

This Broken wheel is coming undone And the roads are exploding But you're keeping me strong, rolling along with you…

--

Sakura found herself frozen with bafflement. The battle before her was like none she had ever seen. The brothers battled with chakras clashing with each punch and kick. The ground shook beneath their powerful weight, the wind blew with enormous pressure, and the air itself was thick with terrifying killing intention.

She couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment if the gods in the heavens separated these two brothers for a reason. If they would have stayed together, who knows what chaos they could have caused the world.

The battle itself was uncharacteristic for both of them. Never had Itachi fought with such energy and never had Sasuke battled with such emotion. They never parted from rough jabs or spinning kicks, always they came back for more. There were no words, nothing else could be said now Sakura was sure. They were both beyond it.

Itachi got a sudden clone kick in and Sasuke crashed into the ground. Naruto jumped in the air to fight the Akatsuki member himself but Sasuke wouldn't allow it, screaming at him to stay back.

Naruto cursed and paced, "He needs us."

"He must figure it out on his own." Jugo wisely stated, though from the tension in his shoulders and the bulging of his muscles he wasn't entirely calm himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Karin murmured. Her eyes strained on the brothers.

Sakura looked down at her in question and then back to Sasuke. He got hit again right in the face. He slammed into the ground dazed. It even took him a moment to sit up.

Though the power they were emitting was more than she could possibly dream of she knew it wasn't enough for either of them. Neither of them were fighting with all they had despite the rage that radiated.

That sent fear through Sakura. Her eyes went wide, "Karin, what's his chakra reading?"

She shook her head, disappointed, "It's only in the green. I knew it. I knew he wasn't ready."

Itachi kicked his little brother hard while he still upon the floor. The body tumbled and rolled.

Suigetsu and Naruto dashed forward. Sasuke was heard in the distance, "Stay back!" He roared again getting to his feet.

Sakura's fists balled tight. She wanted to scream at him. It was fine if he wanted to fight all by himself, go right ahead. But to give up before the battle's even fought just pissed her off.

Another punch, and then another. Sasuke's sword dropped from his weak hand. Twenty minutes and it already felt that Itachi had won.

Why hold back? What was Sasuke trying to prove?

--

Sasuke wiped the blood from his lip, his gaze only upon the brother's he loathed for years. It was hell remembering that night he past dead bodies upon the street. It was agonizing stepping foot into the room where his parents' corpses laid. And it was terrifying seeing his older brother stare over their forms proud and arrogant.

And though that was behind every kick he gave, every punch he struck, there was something else there.

Sasuke attacked, his elbow smashing his brother's face, his knee ramming into the stomach and then the back of his heal landing on the man's back. Itachi crashed to the floor but stood unhurt within seconds.

He had waited for this moment for most of his life. He had thrown away so much and done such horrible things to catch up to his ever far brother. Sasuke lived to become what he was because Itachi told him too.

Yet for some reason there was no hate in his heart. Despite how much he wanted it to be.

Itachi lifted his black eyes, and a flash from the sun and for that much of a second, Sasuke saw his father gaze down at him with reproach. Itachi looked so much like their father. The same eyes, the same face. Even some of the same attributes. Sasuke could see that now. Did Itachi know he looked like their father?

Itachi swung around, bringing a leg high, twirling his long black hair. A piece of their mother that was given to him. Sasuke blocked it easily. He could hear his mother's giggle, the sound of his name from her lips.

His parents were so much inside of Itachi. Were they inside him as well? Sakura had said something. She had told him how much he looked like his mom. Did he? He couldn't see it. Maybe he's never looked hard enough. That would be a nice thing though. If his mother was somewhere inside him.

It had been so easy to hate Itachi for all those years. All he had to do was remember the bodies, the blood, the harsh and terrible words. In his mind he remembered Itachi as a murderer with cold, calculating eyes; A voice so void of emotion it vibrated with emptiness; And a mask of violence that made him into a complete stranger.

Up close now, the man that betrayed his clan looked exactly like his brother. The one that had been by his side every day of his young life. The one that gave him advice. That allowed him in his room when he couldn't sleep.

A kick to the face and he tasted the dirt on the ground. He coughed trying to raise himself up but he thought better of it.

This battle could go on forever but the end result would be the same. Itachi was stronger. Itachi had so much hate Sasuke couldn't match it no matter how hard he had tried.

He rested back on his butt. He caught Itachi's gaze and remembered the time when he floated upon a tube and Itachi pushed him back across the lake, saving his life like it was nothing new.

Itachi grasped his sword. "Where has all that hate gone, little brother?"

"I still hate you." It was an easy thing to say however untrue it was.

"I remember how well you cried that night. Do you?"

"I do."

"So weak. Not much has changed. And all this time I have given you. Wasting it on them."

Sasuke glanced just beyond Itachi and caught sight of his teammates' worried eyes. Naruto and Sakura. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They were all so ready to help. To die.

Were they ashamed of him now? Knowing how badly he had failed in his goal?

"That pink haired one. How she survived I do not know."

Sasuke knew. He caught her gaze from this length. "I will kill her next I think."

Sasuke dropped his eyes. If that's the way it will be then that's the way it must be. He couldn't kill Itachi. Even to save her. Naruto will be able to do it. Naruto has always been the better one.

Fighting was pointless. He knew Itachi needed to die. He knew the man he was now. There was no more of his brother inside of him. But the memories and the hope had not been erased. The love was still present for a man that died long ago. It was a sad thing to admit. After all these years too.

The sword rose and blinded him briefly from the reflection of the sun. He squinted up at Itachi who held the sword high, ready to bring it down and end his life. Sasuke closed his eyes. This was the moment he waited for. Let it come.

Footsteps shuffled and pounded in front of him. Sasuke snapped his gaze open finding Sakura standing before him. Her arms stretched out wide. She faced his brother fearlessly. He would have yelled at her stupidity but he found himself speechless.

"Why do you protect him?" Itachi questioned.

"You know why."

"Your foolish love does not make you strong. You will die." Sasuke squinted his gaze with confusion. Foolish love. What did Itachi know of love?

"Love makes people do foolish things." He had done many foolish things of his own for Itachi. He loved his brother blindly.

Sasuke looked upon Sakura, the back of her head filled with her pink hair. Short just like he left her three years ago after she cut it off to save him.

Foolish things.

Itachi lifted the blade high above of his head. The metal point directed at the center of her chest. "As I said before. He and I are the same. And I will prove that."

No.

"Nii-san!" Itachi faltered for only a fraction. Sasuke shoved against Sakura knocking them both to the ground. The sword missing by a half a centimeter.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, her eyes wide in shock. Dirt covered her face, dried blood weeded in her hair. He understood her now. He understood that despite being nothing she loved him as foolishly as he had his own brother. And it had made her so strong. Her _love _had made her strong.

Could his foolish emotions help him defeat a brother?

He did not hate. He did not become what Itachi had wanted him to be. Naruto and Sakura had been the reason there was no hate in his heart. They were the reason Itachi and him were so very different.

He stood on solid legs. Sasuke faced his brother and with a crack of electricity, the sword ripped from Itachi's hand and flung into Sasuke's. Itachi smirked. "You are ready now then."

"Jugo, Suigestu, Karin. Now." He hollered to them. They disappeared quickly. "One moment, brother. And we will not be interrupted."

Sasuke turned back to Sakura who had gotten to her feet. She smiled now with her hands on her hips. She looked ready to fight. But for him to go all out, he needed her and Naruto safe. "Sakura, I need a favor of you."

--

Naruto ran up to them, his arms wailing with his happiness. He could see Sakura and Sasuke talking. Sasuke whispering to her, Sakura's body tightening. Naruto slowed, unsure if he was welcome in their secret conversation. Sakura was shaking her head, her shoulders were shaking. What was Sasuke saying to her? He thought everything was better now.

And then just like that, Sasuke pressed a nerve upon her neck and caught her unconscious body before it hit the ground. Naruto ran up and was quickly handed her body. "Keep her out of the way, Naruto."

"Sasuke? What's going on?"

The red eyes of the Sharigan rolled. "I will finish this now."

With his brother beside him, Sasuke walked away from Naruto to the center of the field. The walls of the force field being erected colored the sky, tinting it's brilliant blue to a light purple.

Naruto panicked. He placed Sakura beside a bare tree and ran as fast as he could. Right before the final connection was made to the ground, Naruto slipped in the battle grounds. He grinned at Sasuke.

--

It had been difficult to find the center of the battle for Shikarmaru. Buildings were completely destroyed. Fires burned and smoked. Destruction was every where. People were only beginning to come from their underground shelters but that was even proving to be deadly. Many were stuck underground by the collapsed buildings and some had died while crawling through the debris.

The Ninja of him told him to help. But it wasn't possible while Ino was missing. Hinata kept searching for any chakra signals though listening to her was only bringing his hopes down. Shino was the only one that could really help in this situation but the smoke and fires were scaring off his bugs.

Shikamaru wasn't going to give up. With Choji beside him they ran in all directions ignoring any calls from anyone else to stick together. And then a shout was heard. Hinata had found something.

They ran to her only to come to a sharp stop beside her.

Neji was the only one left standing. Even though his Chakra was exhausted he held out his hands, ready for battle. He huffed and panted, his blood limit pushed beyond all bounds. He was bloody and dirty, his clothes ripped, his hair messed. But he stood like a soldier ready for more.

Lee and Gai ran to him gleefully, oblivious to Neji's obvious hysteria. It was Hinata who screamed, worried for them to go near him. They startled and looked back to her. "He'll hurt you. He's still fighting."

Hinata hesitantly stepped closer, her voice soft and caring, "Neji-nii-sama. You're safe now." With her blood limit she noticed something no one would have seen. His attention was elsewhere. He kept flinching, his gaze faltering as his chakra drained. He was trying to keep his eye on something that wasn't visible but as his power drained his eyes shifted to look behind him. Hinata probed through it and found what he was protecting. TenTen's unconscious body was hidden just behind him. She used that to get to him, "TenTen's safe now, Neji-nii-sama."

His focus flashed to her in an instant and his harsh features and fighting stance relaxed finally. He collapsed to his knees, exhaustion finally setting in as never before. Lee caught him, but he pushed him away crawling, fighting to stand to get to the woman sleeping.

When Lee noticed what he was doing, he quickly set about helping, lifting the heavy sheets of metal and debris away only to find his teammate laid out upon the floor. "TenTen." He cried, grasping ahold of her. "Can you hear me?"

"Lee." Neji shook his head. "Itachi has her."

The boy looked to him lost and confused, "We have to get her back to Tsuande-sama. She'll fix her. Right, Neji?"

Neji was far from positive. So he said nothing.

Shikamaru whipped his head each way, searching. She had to be near. She had to be okay. She would have hid. She would have realized she was in way over her head and hid somewhere. She didn't fight. She was never a fighter. She would be waiting for him. She knew he would always be there to save her.

There!

Her bright blond hair caught his attention. "Choji!" He hollered and together they dashed over, jumping over fallen houses, till they got to her.

She was a mess. Shikamaru's brows knit as he knelled beside her. His fingers went to her neck hurriedly and he sighed out when a heart beat against his tips. She was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Ino!" Choji called desperately, shaking her shoulder.

Shikamaru's heart sped suddenly. He grabbed Ino by the shoulder and waist and rolled her onto her side. His breath stalled.

From her neck to the bottom of her spine was a deep imprint of Kisame's needle pointed sword. It went straight down her spine like cat's claws, digging into her, and striking bone. Blood had soaked everywhere.

He laid her back down. There was no use worrying about it. She was alive damn it, that's all that matters. Right?

"What's that?" He heard Asuma's voice behind him. He glanced up, his gaze following his sensei's.

"There's so much power." Kurenai whispered in awe.

"We better get over there. They might need some help."

Shikamaru didn't want to stay and help. He wanted to get Ino home. "We can't worry about that. We have to get the injured to Konoha."

Shino stepped up to his sensei, "Kurenai-sensei. We've found Kiba."

--


	41. Rain Pt 2

Loving the reviews and the third community guys, thanks so much and thanks for sticking with me. Only one-or maybe a surprising 2 chapters left. Enjoy and cry.

**Chapter 41 Rain Pt 2**

_Its hard to know when to give up the fight_  
_Some things you want will just never be right_  
_Its never rained like it has to night before_  
_Now I don't wanna beg you baby_  
_For something maybe you could never give_  
_I'm not looking for the rest of your life_  
_I just want another chance to live_

_Strange how hard it rains now_  
_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_  
_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_  
_Rain_

Neji allowed Lee to carry TenTen. He was too weak. Failing a battle was not something he would ever be use to and the sting of loss was more powerful than ever. The worst however was TenTen. Her chakra was fading. Whatever Itachi was doing, he was conducting a slow and possibly painful death. The thought alone picked at his nerves, egging him on to fight, to take down the unbeatable foe. Yet, fisting his hands, he did not leave. The fight for him was over, despite his comrades' battles continuing.

He looked beside him, to the traveling Ninjas with him. The misery was upon all their faces. Their teammates were either dead or dying and he was to blame. He had been the strongest in the group and therefore responsible. He had been unable to help because of TenTen. Because he couldn't let go of a dying girl. He had chosen not to fight to the best of his abilities. He had kept some chakra hidden incase a bailout was necessary. Perhaps that had cost too many lives he'd like to count.

Neji didn't care that the mission failed. The whereabouts of the Trinity were unknown to him. If Akatsuki had a hold of them, it didn't matter. The only failure he counted was his teammate's lives. He hoped punishment would be severe. He knew he deserved it.

His lavender eyes shifted to Hinata. A stretcher had been made for Kiba and upon him his dog laid motionless as his owner. Her tears were bright on her face but she hurried along beside the medic, keeping a hold of her teammate.

He moved his gaze to Shikamaru. He held tight to the roughly made cot for Ino. Already blood had soaked the white sheet beneath her. From the sight of her with his Bloodlimit, there was no more chakra residing in her body. If she didn't die, her career as a ninja is over.

Neji's sight rested upon TenTen's cot.

He had failed them all. And selfishly and horribly it was only her he begged Kami to bring back.

"Oh no." Kurenai got his attention and he lifted his eyes, "We're too late." She whispered and the group's shuffling feet finally came to a stop beside a barren tree. Against the cliff side wall the giant portal blocked their path.

"It's the same shield Orochimaru used against the Third." Asuma grumbled throwing away his dead cig to start a brand new one. "There's no getting in."

"Oi."

Neji was already staring at him. Kakashi was leaned up against the tree, bloodied and without a ounce of Chakra left. He collapsed just in time for Asuma to grab hold of him. "Did you kill Kisame?"

He shook his head. "He ran off. Got him pretty good though." The copy ninja grinned. Asuma rested the man against the lonely tree and caught sight of pink in his gaze. He rushed over to Sakura's body, checking a pulse and for any injury but he reassured the team she was resting.

Their attention went to the battle inside the protective casing. Itachi and Sasuke were fighting fiercer then any thought possibly and the ground under their feet wouldn't stop quaking

Asuma's cig nearly fell from his mouth, "Matte. Is Naruto in there?"

Hinata pulled herself from Kiba and ran to the edge of the perimeter. The power she felt sent shivers down her spine but she saw his golden hair from the distance and smiled softly. Using her blood limit she explained to the team, "He's unhurt. He's helping Sasuke in whatever way he can." Which wasn't much but she needed hope for her own peace of mind.

"And Itachi?" Kakashi questioned.

"They are all equal."

"What should we do?" Kurenai whispered.

"We wait." Shikamaru had only that morose reply while staring down upon his sleeping teammate.

* * *

_Sakura walked down an unfamiliar street. It was a relatively quiet marketplace. Owners swept the outside of their lot, smiling to her as she past. They set up their posts getting ready for the early morning bustle about to start. The sun was just above the horizon but not strong enough yet to where she needed to squint. She enjoyed the warmth. The place felt unusually cold. _

_Her eyes caught the large red and white symbol on the outside of a building. The infamous Uchiha fan was bright and intimidating against the police unit. She stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at it wondering. _

_Movement brought her attention to the top of the stairs. There the older Uchiha brother stood in his black uniform. His long hair blew in the wind, waving over his face. He slowly moved his bangs to the side. _

"_I did not consider the possibility of you."_

"_Of me?"_

_He stared at her, unwilling to share his thoughts. Itachi took the steps down to face her. His height was several inches so Sakura took a step back so she wouldn't have to look up to him. _

"_You will save him. Won't you?"_

* * *

Sasuke held the metal blade across his brother's neck, touching skin, pushing against it allowing Itachi to feel the cold metallic katana. Their height was evenly matched, their eyes nearly the same form of sharingan, Itachi's a bit wider then his own. They both panted, their strength depleted, their bodies drained from the hour long battle. Blood dripped on various parts of their bodies. Itachi's left arm was broken and many ribs snapped in two. Sasuke's knee was shattered he knew and if he wasn't so hyped on adrenaline he would have fallen from the pain. Burn marks covered over two-thirds of their bodies. But all of their injuries they were mindless to.

This was it. Sasuke had won out. Sasuke had proven to be the better.

Itachi however was the one with the smirk on his lips while Sasuke held no expression. His voice sounded, "No matter how strong you get, my foolish little brother, you cannot kill me."

It was finally stated for everyone to hear. Naruto was close by. He had taken a step closer in his shock. The crowd that had gathered, the rest of Konoha's ninjas, gasped and whispered amongst themselves. He paid no mind to that either.

For Sasuke this was his final moment with his brother. Itachi was the only person that mattered.

Sasuke sadly smiled, "You're right, onii-san." He whispered. There was no defeat in his voice, just acknowledgement.

Sasuke flicked his sword to the side as if imitating the blow he could not go through. It clanged on the ground. The metal glistening in the sun.

They did not separate. Itachi had his freedom. He had the chance now to walk away, to live a lonely life. A chance to build up his hate and strength again so that in the future they would meet and fight as they did now. It would be a horrible existence for both of them. They would be forever trapped in a vicious circle of power and hate. But they would be in it together. For as long as each other lives.

Sasuke's heart beat furiously. A moment of fear caught in his throat. He wanted Itachi to run, to live, to never stop. He wanted to reach out, to push him back, away to save his life.

It was a whole minute until Itachi actually smiled, it was weak and forced, but it was there nonetheless and held meaning. "Bigger and better."

The sword pierced his back, right through the heart. Sasuke took a step closer, and grit his teeth when the tip of the blade went through his chest. Itachi's brows knit, weather from the pain or confusion, he would never find out.

The jutsu vanished and reality came at hand. Naruto, eyes wide and mouth agape pulled the sword hurriedly from both the bodies and dropped it, his fox power diminishing as he gazed horrified at his hands.

They're pain was written on their faces. Blood poured from both punctures. Itachi was the first to fall. There was no one there to catch him. No one there to grieve for him. He was alone upon the dirt floor dying.

Sasuke, at one point, had thought his fate would have been similar but upon recently realizing Naruto and Sakura's friendship, Sasuke only pitied him. But he would prove one last thing to his brother. He was _not _alone. Sasuke would die with him and together they would be in the afterlife. Despite his death, he hoped Naruto and Sakura would realize that it was because of them he wanted to die with his brother, not out of pain or revenge or anything negative at all. It was all about love. Yes, Sasuke had finally learned love.

Sasuke coughed, blood breaking upon his lips, leaning over nearly falling had Naruto not grabbed him harshly. Tears were already pouring down his face, his lips were trembling,  
"Why did you do that to me, Teme?"

"Naruto." They slowly lowered to the ground, Sasuke's strength draining with each ounch of blood . "Arigatou." He whispered softly. "Help me to my brother." Naruto wrapped Sasuke's arm around him, using all his strength to lift the man onto his weak legs and together they got to Itachi were Sasuke dropped to his knees next to his head.

His brother's eyes were on him as he panted for breath. A small hand rose and summoned Sasuke closer. Sasuke swallowed the blood forming in his mouth and inch forward only to grimance when two finger hit his forehead. Sasuke's brows knit, memories filling his vision of all the times prior when Itachi had been with him, beside him, guiding him as an older brother should. "Father will see you now." He whispered before breath exhaled one last time.

Tears were present but they didn't fall. He would join his family soon enough. There was no better happy ending.

Sasuke's strength diminished but Naruto had him in his arms and rested him on the ground. Naruto sniffled and sobbed. Sasuke couldn't help the small chuckle. He shook his head weakly, "You're pathetic, you know that." He forced out, groaning suddenly and gripping his chest, covering the hole even as blood poured through.

"Teme." Naruto groaned, pushing his hands over Sasuke to try and stop the blood flow. "You can't die. What am I going to tell Sakura?"

"Tell her…what I can't…"

"Kuso, Sasuke. You really are the worst friend I've ever had."

Sasuke forced his smirk and nodded, "You too, Naruto."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut when Sasuke released his last breath.

* * *

TenTen's eyes snapped open. The wind chose to blow at that particular moment and the tree limbs that were above waved, greeting her to the real world. She smiled weakly. It was odd feeling to have forgotten what wind feels like. Now she couldn't remember how she had ever been without. She didn't want to blink afraid that doing so would force her back into the world that she had lived in for weeks. The world of torment. A place only found in the deepest pits of Hell.

She thought she moved her head but the sight her eyes met was the same. Feeling to her body was numb and indifferent. Directing her sight to the farthest reach of the socket, she saw a meadow. A burnt and broken meadow but there nonetheless. There was color. No more black and grey. There was light. Tears sprung to her eyes at the glorious sunlight.

How she had escaped she did not know. It didn't matter. She was out. Weeks of living in a world void of any life and she was now here.

Voices were around her. Voices. Oh the simple sound of other voices beside her own. How unreal it all was.

She feared that it was trick. It was Itachi's way to break her once and for all. But she listened to those voices. The anchor to her consciousness.

"He's dead. Both of them." Lee's voice.

Her smile brightened hearing his long forgotten tone. She wanted to see him. To touch another human being after so long of being utterly alone. TenTen tried to move but still her body wasn't obeying commands. It was too exhausted to. She moved her eyes as far as her socket would allow and found his green outfit filling her view. Tears blurred her vision in relief. Happiness had never felt so overwhelming before.

TenTen swallowed harshly. Her mouth so brutally dry she moved her tongue all around hoping to conjure words. "Lee." She whispered, groaning at the pain.

"Lee." She whispered a bit louder, more forceful. She needed recognition. She needed to be spoken too. Fear that this was all fake was starting to get the best of her and her heart was beating frantically.

"I'm glad the fight is over." Choji voice added. TenTen looked around but could not see him from her position.

"We need to get back to Konoha." Shikamaru bit. "Ino needs medically attention now."

"Hai." Hinata whispered. "And Kiba…"

"It's all right." Kurenai spoke.

"Where's Kakashi?" Gai questioned.

"With Sakura." Asuma's voice now entered the others. "He's waking her."

"Is that wise?" Kurenai inquired

"She's probably the only one that can get Naruto to come back with us." Lee explained.

"Lee." TenTen tried again. Their conversation wasn't making any sense to her. They were acting as if the fighting had just ended. That wasn't possible. She had been in that hell for almost four weeks. Panic was making her breathing thicken and her eyes were searching for anyone that would be near. Everyone was around her but she could find no one in her line of sight. "Lee." She squeezed her eyes sight. Her body wasn't listening and nothing was making any sense. And Neji's voice didn't sound with any one else's and no was paying attention to her.

"I didn't think it was going to happen like this." Choji sounded and then footsteps followed but they were going away from her. "Why won't she wake up?" TenTen's brows knit and forced her fingers to move. Relief washed over her when they twitched. But she questioned who they were talking about.

"She took a slap from Kiasme's sword." Shikamaru chided. "What do you expect her to do?"

"Look." TenTen's heart beat wildly hoping they had noticed her. "Sakura." Lee whispered.

And right at that moment she could hear Sakura scream "iie". TenTen moved her head again out into the meadow. Her brows knit upon seeing Sakura knelled beside a body more then a hundred feet from her.

"Lee." TenTen tried again, nearly screaming in her own voice but it barely came out no louder then a whisper. A tear rolled down her temple, hating her weakness.

"Um…Lee." Hinata's voice sounded, timid and afraid. "TenTen."

TenTen closed her eyes, squeezing them tight in thankfulness. Feet scraped and hurried to her side, Lee's brilliant smile came into view as he knelled beside her. She smiled weakly. "Lee." She whispered with relief.

"Kami, TenTen it's about time!" He nearly hollered with his laughter and Gai was now knelled on her other side and she smiled brightly when tears presented in his eyes.

"Oh, my little girl!" He squealed like a woman, picking up her upper body and hugging her tight crying against her.

"Gai-sensei." She whimpered and shut her eyes tight. The touch of another body finally brought her into conscious mind and she was able to slowly bring a hand to his arm. He helped her sit up. "What's going on?" TenTen looked around and finally saw Choji and Shikamaru sitting beside a sleeping Ino. And to the left of her, Hinata and Shino sat beside a sleeping Kiba. Akamaru's head rested on his stomach, he too asleep.

"You've been out of it for a while now, huh?" Lee questioned with a smile, setting a hand on her shoulder, brotherly.

"A while? It's been weeks."

"Weeks? TenTen, it's only been a few hours." Her brows knit and she shook her head but Lee's eyes left hers and lifted to the tree.

Her eyes widened when she saw him standing on a bare tree limb, looking down at her with his emotionless pale eyes. Seeing him again, after weeks of facing the fact that he had died, tears sprung instantly to the forefront of her gaze and she had to look away, afraid he would think her weak because of them.

Neji dropped to the floor and TenTen shot her eyes to him once again. She wanted to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him everything that happened to her. But with everyone watching, it wasn't allowed, she knew. She stayed where she was, afraid her legs would not work for her even if she tried.

She gasped so suddenly when she found herself wrapped in his arms. His long hair brushing against the side of her cheek, one of his hands pressed against the back of her head while the other held her back.

Though she was in shock by his action, her arms found their way around his neck and hugged him with all the strength she had in her. "Neji." She whimpered, tears falling down her face. Her body shook ready to spill all the terrible things her mind had conjured up but she squeezed her lips shut and held him tighter.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Lee cried hysterically holding on to Gai who hugged him back.

"It's so perfect!" He squealed, puffing out his bottom lip in his cries before wrapping his arms around the couple and Lee squeezed himself in as well for one big group hug.

Neji rolled his eyes, pushing out of the group, shoving Gai away from his form. TenTen giggled, loving the sour expression on his face, the skin between his eyes and above his nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice sounded wildly and the group's gayness ended abruptly.

* * *

Consciousness was returning but the darkness was so thick it kept pulling her under again. There was foggy noise, nothing that made any sense but it was what she was holding on to. She groaned silently and it echoed in her head. Sakura tried to move her weakened body yet it was pointless and the darkness swallowed her up again.

"_Sakura." _Sasuke's voice sounded distant, sounded forgotten and misplaced. It was there, attached to the tiny bit of light that was shining so very far away. Sakura ran toward it, her bare feet slapping the emptiness of the mind, echoing. _"Sakura." _She stalled and turned around, there was nothing but darkness. His voice was coming from every where and nowhere. She swung back to the sliver of light. Determined now she hurried for it. _"I need a favor of you." _She had to hurry. Something was wrong she knew. Sasuke's image was standing before the light, his words echoing in this empty void._ "When this battle is over, take our bodies back to Konoha."_

"_No_" _Sakura shook her head, tears brimming in her sockets, staring straight over his shoulder, knowing if she looked at his face she would have no choice but to comply. _

"_Bury us with our parents."_

"_Sasuke please." _She had begged, Naruto gazed at them, desperate to know what they were whispering.

"_Please, Sakura. I need this last thing from you."_

A tear had fallen down her cheek and dripped off her chin. _"I can't you let you die. Let us help you."_

"_You have."  
_

Her brows had knit and her eyes had shut. How many times had she wished for him to speak to her as if he cared. As if he loved her. And now at a moment where she needed her inner strength, he had ripped from her with those tiny, seemingly meaningless words. And it was at that moment the world around her went dark and became this, dream void. _  
_

There! Sakura reached out and grasped the tiny shred of light.

She snapped her eyes open, swung her body up finding herself not alone. "Kaka-sensei?" She whispered in question.

He was smiling behind the navy clothe, his eye expressing the softness within. But it knit with depression, "It's over, Sakura." He whispered.

Her heart stalled and she jumped to her feet, finding the field that had once been barren and flat now crumbled in ruin. Fires burned on stray twigs and leaves, ditches and canyons cracked the canvas. Her attention though came upon the group in the center, surrounding two fallen bodies.

Sakura ran. Ran with blinding speed ignorant of Kakashi voice. Her mouth dropped open and Naruto's mumbled sobs was the only thing she heard. She shook her head. "Iie!" She screamed. This wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let this happened.

Sakura dropped to her knees and with little strength shoved Naruto from Sasuke's body. He dropped back on his butt, his eyes wide in shock upon seeing her. Her hands glowed green and tears dripped down her nose, falling on her hands as she tried to heal.

He barely shook his head, "Sakura, it's too late."

"Usse." She bit quickly, sweat already piling on her brow. Her chakra was gone she knew, having had to waste it all on healing herself. She berated her stupidity. She should have known this would have happened. She shouldn't have been so niave. "Come on." She whispered.

"Sakura."

"Usse!" She harshly yelled. Pushing her hands harder even as they began to fade in chakra.

Kakashi stepped up beside her, his body weak and exhausted and his spirit nearly destroyed upon seeing his young Team Seven together again. An image that would forever stay inside his head.

She could feel her wounds begin to open again. She was taking her life energy. The lines of the secret technique Tsunade had gifted her with spread across her face and neck, swirling and glowing with life. She would use her life to bring back his. It was the only way. Sasuke deserved to live. He deserved a life of happiness. And she was going to give that to him. No matter what she had to do. She grit her teeth and forced her power roughly in her hands, the green chakra glowing brighter even as blood dripped from her nose.

"Yamette." Naruto whispered, shaking in his fear. "Yamette." He begged maneuvering to his hands and knees and crawling to them, "Yamette." He grasped Sakura's hands, caring nothing for the burning of his skin when touching her. "I won't lose both of you." He shook his head, pulling but even he was too weak to lift her. "Please, Sakura, don't make me lose both of you." He begged and though he continued to struggled against her, her powers did not dwindle and red liquid brightened the dry crusted spots on her clothes from before and rolled down her arms. The wounds on her palms sliced opened seemingly in a matter of seconds and Naruto could feel her warm life blood against his own hands. "I won't lose both of you." He managed out before he pushed himself from the floor and jumped over Sasuke's body, tackling Sakura from her position.

He struggled to push himself up and he turned his blue eyes only in time to see Sakura's eyes close and his greatest fear was awakened. "Sakura!" He screamed wildly.


	42. Last Chapter Final Goodbye

So there will be **one more chapter**. I guess you can call it the Epilogue. I know I'm dragging this out, I feel it too.

Moving week is this week, my own apartment! I can't wait! Hope you all Enjoy this, I put a ton of work in it.

**Chapter 42 Final Goodbye**

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life. I'ts you that I live for, and for you I'd die. So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

-00-

Naruto was asleep beside her when consciousness finally awakened her. Her eyes were wide, gazing all around the small hospital room. She moved her head back and forth, trying to see if Sasuke was any where around but she knew she was kidding herself. Tears swelled in her gaze and she tightened her lips to keep the sobs at bay. She had failed she knew. She had not been strong enough to keep Sasuke from dying. She had not been strong enough to help.

The curtains to the room were open, revealing the dark night sky. No light shined tonight in the event of a new moon. Only the stars blinked in their lonely heaven.

Sakura put a shaking hand over her mouth, another attempt to quell the cries that were threatening, her chest tight in the emotional pain as her heart broke once again. She had loved him with all that she had and it had not been enough. Now he was gone, and never would she be able to see his gorgeous face, or feel his smooth skin, or hear his deep voice. It was gone, all of it, and it was too much to bare.

She swallowed, but her cries were shoving to the forefront of her voice. She wanted to run, to scream, to die, but any noise and Naruto would be wakened. She could deal with the loss of Sasuke on her own, but if Naruto woke, she would break into a thousand pieces.

Him waking, though, was an inevitability. He blinked upon the movement next him, groaning with a yawn.

Sakura quickly rubbed the wetness from her face, grimacing at the pain. Her hands were wrapped tight in gauze from the external injuries she had received. Her shoulders ached with the tightness her sobs were bringing and she tried her best to relax before he noticed.

"Sakura-chan." He whimpered, resting his head back down, his eyes shut, his hand reaching out to grasp hers. When she flexed back his eyes snapped open and he quickly stood, the chair scraping against the ground loudly in the silence of the hospital room. "Sakura-chan?" He questioned with a smile, "You're awake."

"Naruto." She whispered, swallowing again, hating the pathetic tone of her voice. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand tighter, afraid to let go.

"Is everyone okay?"

"You should be worried about your self. Tsunade-baa-chan is not happy." He gave her a lopsided smile but it faded and his eyes dropped. "You almost died."

"I know. I thought I would."

He shook his head, eyes squeezing tight. "I was never madder in my whole life."

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I had to try." tears were pulling at her eyes again and she looked away from him, biting her lip, stiffening her hold on his hand. "But once again I failed."

"You failed? Yeah, there's plenty of that going around." He left her side to stand at the window, trying to ignore her questioning gaze. He was unsure if he wanted to tell her, if he needed to tell her. But he knew, it would be found out sooner or later, it would be better if he was the one to tell her. "Sakura-chan….I was the one who stabbed him."

"Nani?" Sakura shook her head vehemently forcing herself to sit up in bed, clenching the sheets in desperation. "That can't be true."

Naruto turned with a pitiful smile on his lips, his eyes knit in his sorrow, "It's true. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear, Sakura. You have to believe me. Sasuke had thrown the sword to the side, and I knew what that meant. He was leaving it up to me. So I grabbed it and came from behind and stabbed Itachi through the back. And Sasuke…He stepped into it. I didn't know he was going to do it. I couldn't stop."

Sakura closed her eyes, holding her hands to her chest as she listened to Naruto's pleading voice. So Sasuke had wanted to die with his brother. Oh, how that brought anger into her heart. To give up, right at the end after years of sacrifice! Sakura bit her lip and turned her gaze to meet Naruto's imploring expression. She smiled softly, reassuring. "I don't blame you, Naruto."

She didn't know how she was doing it. The love of her life dead and she was still able to hold herself together for him. Inside there was nothing left but a broken heart still ripping. Perhaps it was the anger that kept it all down. The rage Sasuke will never have to hear.

"Really?" He stepped toward her, eyes wide with desperation.

"Really." She gasped when he hugged her suddenly but she smiled and patted his arm, unable to reach her arms up any further. She looked to the window, tears piling in her eyes and she was relieved when he pulled away or she might have surrendered to the pain "Will you take me to him, Naruto?" She wanted to see the grave. She needed to. Saying goodbye was all that was left.

"Hai." He disappeared to get a wheelchair.

-00-----

It was a section that had been boarded off and closed up for the past ten years. Sasuke had ordered them to do so when he was just eight years old. They past by empty shops that were rotted and falling apart, straight to the back where all the victims and past ancestors had been buried. The stone walk was ill kept, everything was over grown and broken.

Sakura sucked in her breathe, her hand gripping Naruto's that pushed behind her and he stopped the wheelchair, bending down to whisper in his ear, "It worked, Sakura-chan. You saved him." He was smiling she could hear but unable to tear her eyes away from the figure sitting on the dirt ground twenty feet away from them.

Sasuke faced the three graves in front of him, slowly turning his head to find Sakura and Naruto there. Naruto was grinning, and Sakura seemed unable to express emotion. He turned away from them. He fingered the freshly dug dirt where his brother now rested. His parents graves had grass blooming over theirs and fresh flowers that he had brought along the way.

It had been so long since he had visited their graves. He had stayed here since he woke alive in the hospital unit. It had been raining like it had on the day he woke after his clan had been massacred. But it had been different this time around. Naruto had been sitting between them, himself and Sakura. Holding both their hands, fast asleep.

Naruto moved the chair behind Sasuke and patted Sakura's shoulder, "I'll be back soon." She nodded and smiled to him, thanking him silently.

It was silent. She watched Sasuke with wide green eyes, wanting to hear his voice, to know he was okay, to find out what he was thinking. The wind blew and upon the horizon the sun was just beginning to rise, lighting the sky an orange hue. She wanted to speak but what could she say?

"Why?" Sasuke's voice sounded and he refused to turn to her. "Why did you save me?"

It was hard to hear the anger. But she was just happy he was alive. Nothing he could say could ruin that for her. "You know the answer to that."

"I didn't want to be here. I wanted to die."

"Sasuke--"

"I am it, Sakura!" He snapped to his feet finally facing her with wide black eyes. "I am alone now!"

"You're not alone!"

"Don't give me that shit! My family is dead. I have no one! I have nothing to live for anymore! I achieved my goal! Death is all that was left for me!"

"It doesn't have to be that way!"

Sasuke shook his head, disgust reflected in his eyes, "You are searching for a perfect ending…still." He placed hands on both sides of the chair, leaning to be even with her face, nearly touching nose to nose, "I don't love you." Her eyes darted to the side for only moment at that admission. Her brows knit when she saw ANBU drop from the trees. She directed her tearful gaze back to him. "I will never. My heart, lies in that ground with my otosan. My okasan, and now, my onii-san. It's where I'm suppose to be." He pushed himself away, glancing to his right, catching sight of the ANBU and then to his left, where another pair stood. He brought his black gaze back down to her, "What kind of life am I to have now?"

Naruto touched her shoulder, "What kind of life?" Sakura watched Sasuke snap his head away, as if ashamed of that admittance. "How about a life with us? Couldn't be as bad as living with Orochimaru."

"You don't know anything."

"I knew Orochimaru enough." Naruto fought back. "Give us a chance, Sasuke. We're all that you got now."

Sasuke disappeared without further rebuttal. The ANBU popped from existence as well.

Sakura rubbed away the tear that fell from her cheek and turned to Naruto with a smile. He tried to mimic but it was weak, he knew. "Let's go back." He pushed on the bars, allowing silence to pass between them.

--00--

Neji had his arms folded and kept his pace disregarding his partner's constant falling behind. He pretended not to care and ignored the whole situation but they were now getting closer to his clan's entrance and the nervousness was taking a hold of him too.

"Will you hold on a minute?" TenTen ordered harshly readjusting her adjusted kimono shirt. She reached down to re-strap her sandal then ran up to Neji's side once again.

He sighed and hadn't stopped despite her rant. This had been going on since they left her apartment. If she wasn't ready yet he didn't give a damn. "We are going to be late." He bit sharply. That's all he needed. To be late to their first family breakfast.

She cursed at him and mumbled under her breath but hurried beside him nonetheless. Normally she would have been just fine wearing what she was. A kimono top and a silk pant suit. She thankfully didn't have to wear a dress like she first feared. But nothing was fitting her well right now. Everything seemed to bulky and then some parts of it were too tight. What if she wasn't dressed nice enough? What if it was too boyish? She should have worn a dress. But that wasn't her style. She wasn't going to be fake for these people. But these people are Neji's family. They had to accept her. She needed their acceptance. Or did she---

TenTen growled and stomped her foot right in front of the entrance to the Hyuuga Compound. The guards looked at her funny but she stayed right where she was until Neji finally turned to her. "I can't do this." She promptly swung around.

Neji was before her, his speed startling her. He glared hard with his lavender eyes. Her brows knit pleading yet he was unrelenting. TenTen dropped her head and faced the doors once again.

Despite this being a overly stressful situation, Neji was relieved of the simplicity of it. The constant battle between them, breaking up with her, finding out she's pregnant, losing said baby, the distance TenTen created, and then worst of all, nearly losing TenTen herself to Itachi's murderous world. It had been a hellish couple of months.

Nothing seemed too hard but Neji wasn't that optimistic. TenTen had nightmares. She wouldn't talk to him about it but her continuous sleepless nights weren't healthy. However, she was allowing him to ease her problems either with training on the battleground, or training in the bedroom. Which was proof that they were growing together. She was allowing him, and he was willing.

Now if they could just get through breakfast with his family, perhaps the future won't be as troubling. If it is though, Neji's willing to fight it. As long as TenTen hurry's her ass up before they're late.

--00-

Twice in one week, Sakura found herself in a graveyard. Tears were already falling as she sat in her wheel chair alone. Without the use of her damaged arms, she managed to scoot herself out of the seat and dropped to her knees upon the freshly dug up dirt. Her hand strained, reaching up shaking, graced the kanji symbols that spelt out a name. A sob broke her lips and her forehead rested upon the ground. She shook her head with a bitter smile. "Kiba." She whimpered. "This isn't the way to get Hinata's love, baka." Her body shook in convulsions, "Who's going to heal my heart now? Why didn't you wait for me to heal yours? Baka."

The pain had never been so great. Her body collapsed against the dirt, curling into the creases trying to get as close to him as possible. The regrets piled on like the layers of earth that covered him. Her abandonment had helped neither of them. Had she never left, they could have gone on forever pretending. It would have been the best ending to their tragic stories.

A soft whine alerted her she was no longer alone. She reached out a weak hand and felt the touch of Akamaru's cold nose sniff into her palm. She rolled to her side, pulling him into her face and cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Akamaru. I should have been there. I'm so sorry." He whined pulling back to lick her face, cleaning away the tears and dirt. She giggled in spite of herself. "You poor boy." She kissed him back which in turn he responded with urgency and love, licking and snorting, tickling her ear and neck making her squirm and laugh.

A throat cleared, halting their momentary happiness and both beast and woman looked over and spotted Kiba's mother staring down at them. Sakura hurried to sit up, Akamaru quickly going to woman's side and lying down. Sakura bowed low deeply out of respect, disgusted that she was caught rolling on her son's grave. "I'm sorry for your loss." She got out, the tears already clogging her throat again.

Sakura's relationship with Kiba's mother was terrible at best. So she prepared herself mentally what insults would come her way. "It is not only my loss."

Sakura's heart tightened. It meant much to her that his mother would say something as that. She bowed deeper before straightening and meeting the woman's diamond eyes. The sight however was too much. Kiba reflected so much in her face.

The older ninja kneeled down beside the dog that laid out on the ground. "It's the first time his tail has wagged since the return." Sakura forced a smile but it fell quickly. "When my son returned home without you, I quickly realized how much you meant to him. I never knew how deep his pain was but without you, it was quite obvious. For that. I respect you--"

"Don't please," Sakura groaned. "I don't deserve anything."

"Will you not let me make amends now for the sake of my dead son?" Sakura bowed her head. "I've said horrible things all on the basis that you are clanless. It was wrong of me to think you were no good for him when you were everything I wanted him to have. As an apology, And a way to honor a silent plea from my son. I wish you to take Akamaru."

The dog lifted his head, his big eyes going to his master with a begging question. She smiled, "Go. It's what you want." Akamaru got to his feet, nudged her hand in thanks and then ran to Sakura kissing her fingers when she reached for him.

Sakura looked up to her, "Arigato." She wiped the wetness from her cheek.

"No more tears for him. He died doing what he loved. Will you dishonor him?" Sakura tightened upon that thought. She straightened her spine, gazed up to his mother and nodded her head, thanking her as her eyes dried.

A smile was given. "Your strength is what he always valued in you. It is why Akamaru wants to be by your side. Don't lose it now when it is needed most." Kiba's mother turned sharply on her heal and left the two to her son's grave.

Sakura looked down at her new partner. He tilted his head to the side questionably. "I bet you haven't eaten." He whined bowing his head. "Kiba wouldn't want you wasting away." She patted his head, her gaze resting on the tombstone. When the wind blew her hair aside, she knew those words were meant for her as well.

-00-

Ino blinked awake. The light nearly blinding her and she put a weak hand up in front of her eyes to block the sunlight shining through the window. Her brows knit however upon finding the small needle taped to the back of her hand. She sat up with a quick breath, in shock to find herself in the familiar hospital. She looked down at herself, dressed in a hospital gown, a blanket covering her legs. She flung it off her, inspecting with her shaking hands but found no wounds present and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about time." The male grumbled and she flung her eyes in surprise finding Shikamaru stretching dramatically with a wide yawn.

"I'm home?" She whispered, and tears were already shining in her orbs.

He smiled lopsidedly and nodded. "Been home for awhile now."

Her brows knit, "How long?"

"About a month."

"Nani?" She nearly hollered, her eyes bug eyed in shock. She dropped her body back against the bed, her palm resting on her forehead to ease the swelling pain in her head. Tears began to pull at her gaze. "Tell me they all made it out okay?"

"Let me go get a doctor or something." He mumbled but the grip that was suddenly on his wrist stalled him. He sighed, sticking his free hand in his pocket. For awhile he gazed at the room but her eyes were forcing him to rest his own on hers finally. "Kiba…" He shook his head.

Her fingers fell and her eyes squeezed shut as tears dripped down her cheeks. She swallowed harshly, her lips trembling. "I tried to stop him…"

"He was always stubborn…"

"He was so careless…"

"He had nothing to lose…"

Ino gazed out of the window, Shikamaru's body was barely in her line of sight but she could see his eyes on her. "None of us did. That was the point."

Shikamaru turned his back, sticking his now free hand in his pocket as well, "baka." He bit darkly taking a few steps to the exit but Ino called his name softly and he had to stop.

"Why are you here?"

"Now I need a reason?"

"I've been in coma for a month. You can't just tell me it was a coincidence I woke up with someone here."

"Asuma-sensei, Choji and I have been taking shifts along with your parents."

"For a month?" He nodded stiffly. "Is something wrong with me, Shikamaru?"

"I'll get a doctor."

"Tell me. I'd much rather hear it from someone I know."

"I don't know the details."

"A Strategist that doesn't know the details?"

"They can explain it better."

"Tell me now and stop scaring the shit out of me."

"Why did you go?"

"Answer my question first."

"Three years, you couldn't tell me."

"You're the one who walked away from me, okay. I'm not good at rejection."

"It wasn't rejection."

"What do you call it then."

"You agreed with me."

"You said it first."

"I gave you many chances. You never once indicated--"

"Neither did you. Gomen, okay? I'm stupid, I'm too late, I get it. I'll get over it. Now tell me what's wrong with me."

"Tell me why you left?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to see you with her."

"I thought I'd get a chance to talk to you again."

"Well, we're talking now."

"Nevermind."

"You're walking away after all that?"

"You did."

"Kuso, Shikamaru. What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with you? Well there, I'm in love with you. And I have been since you first called me "Mendokuse Onna." I love it when you call me that, my knees shake, I can't breath, I'm in love with you. There, now walk out, like I know you'll do, and go to her."

When Shikamaru turned, Ino caught sight of the smirk upon his lips. Her heart raced in her chest as she stared at him, praying that he would just walk away and not make this any harder for her. What more could he want? She really had nothing left to give.

"Temari and I broke up."

Her breath sucked in. "Why?"

He shrugged. "She was too bossy." A smile cracked on Ino's chapped lips but he could tell she still didn't understand. Shikamaru shook his head with aggravation. "Do I have to spell out for you. I'm here, aren't I?"

Ino's eyes searched his. She remembered something so similar and the memory came up in an instant.

"_I'll tell you something, but you can't tell her or she'll probably break up with. After you were taken, Choji and I had already decided to come after you. I told her, and she told me to choose. Between you and her." When she still hadn't figured it out, Shikamaru rolled his eyes whispering 'Mendokuse' under his breath, "I came, didn't I."_

He chose her then. He chose her now.

Ino's lips drew wider in a bright and shining smile.

00-00

**So I said last chapter, I lied. Thought I could do it, but Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship is proving to be difficult for me to fix. So there will be one more coming up and it is all Sakura and Sasuke, with Naruto, of course. **


	43. Forgiven

Author's Note- Haha, bet you all thought I forgot. Nope nope. Been working on it for months and I just couldn't figure it out but finally I think I've done it and I can't stop smiling. I just finished like ten seconds ago. Hehe, so forgive me for any misspelling or grammar, I didn't really check.

Thank you all so much, it's meant a lot. Hopefully I have enough skill to write my own book, you've certainly given me enough confidence. *waves*

**Final Chapter- Forgiven**

You gave up the fight, You left me behind, All that´s done´s forgiven, You´ll always be mine. I know deep inside. All that´s done´s forgiven

0-0-0

Sasuke stared at the small pond without really seeing any of it. He knew the weeds that entangled the rocks, he knew the fish had long since died away in the algae infested waters and he knew the liquid no longer flowed through the dead bamboo. But what he saw was another story. The waters were crystal clear, murmuring against rocks smooth as glass. Coy wiggled through the current twisting and turning, searching for food. And the small drop of the bamboo striking stone occurred every few seconds as water filled and emptied into the pool.

He was stupid. Yet what else was there left for him to do but live in the past?

Within his compound he stayed. Buildings crumbled, spiders and insects over populated every inch of living space, and vines of wildlife had snaked its way up the sides of stone and wood alike. There wasn't much damage to the inside he found and with a little time perhaps the place could return to it's once vibrant appeal. But he dared not disturb the dust, lest spirits wake. He was in no way ready to face his clan's wrath just yet.

He thought he would find comfort here, in his own world. But even his house felt too holy for his own sinful soul. He hadn't a right to be here for he had failed them in every way he could.

So instead of sleeping inside to let the memories choke him, he laid upon his back porch near his father's sect. It was here Sasuke faced judgment from the old man. Those harsh eyes of his staring down at him, disgusted by what he saw. Words of discouragement, of disappointment, and disapproval always flowing from his father's lips.

How many times had he prayed to his family's gods that just once his father would speak to him with half as much love as he spoke to Itachi?

Sasuke closed his eyes when he heard his brother's whisper. 'Father will see you now.'

Itachi was wrong. Father wouldn't pay a bit of attention. For Sasuke had failed in killing his brother. Naruto had done it. Naruto had pushed the sword through where he himself had been unable.

Sasuke had many regrets in his life but that wasn't one of them. Itachi deserved his death. Did Itachi deserve to die alone? No, not at all. That was his biggest regret thus far.

Yet to know that Itachi had remembered the strife he had suffered, made him wish for his brother again.

The thought alone got him to his feet. His shoeless toes scrapped against the ground at his lethargic pace and it took half the afternoon but when finally he got where he was going, Sasuke dropped to his knees again and laid beside his family's graves.

Grass was sprouting upon the dirt where his brother laid. Sasuke snatched at it, ripping it from the ground. He didn't want time to move on. He didn't want to continue living alone.

Sasuke threw himself on his back. His face now covered with mud and it smeared when he wiped it. He glared at the sky, at the sun for continuing to shine, for the wind continuing to blow, for life going on when it should have ended when Itachi took his last breath.

0-0-0

His first kiss. Naruto felt like he was flying. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop not really sure in what direction he was heading. It didn't matter anyway.

Life couldn't be getting any better. Sasuke's home, Sakura's home, and he just had his first real kiss!

If his grin could stretch for miles it would have wrapped around the earth twice. He needed to tell someone and who better than his best friend.

Naruto looked around and was excited to see he was around in Sasuke's part of town. He jumped over the barred Uchiha doors and ran down the empty street, twisting and turning till he made it to Sasuke's compound. He swung upon the door, "Sasuke!" He called going from room to room until finally he got to his. Sasuke sat upon his bed and looked up. "Sasuke!" Naruto beamed and quickly set in a pace to tell his story, "Okay, we went to this new place down by the river, I never been and I don't think I'll go again, their ramen wasn't great which I was a bit disappointed because it's suppose to have the best but it wasn't even close but Hinata wanted to go to it so I agreed. She looked great. She wore this purple thing and showed her legs and boy does she have nice legs. I thought Sakura had good ones but Hinata's are way better. And after we ate, I don't even know what she ate I wasn't paying attention she looked so good in that purple thing, and when we went out on the deck by the lake, we kissed!" He screamed that last part looking to Sasuke for some enthusiastic reply. "Have you ever kissed before? It's amazing! At first I thought that kissing was stupid, it doesn't look fun at all but man did it feel great! And she smells so good! You got to try it-"

"I'm leaving."

"I mean it's unbelievable.- What?"

Sasuke looked up at the boy for the first time. "I'm leaving, Naruto."

"Leaving? What do you mean? You just got here?"

"I can't stay here."

Naruto choked on his words, knowing not what to say. He looked around and noticed the dust and the debris, and finally the smell. He rank with death still. "Yeah, you should live with me. We can be roommates!" His eyes lit up at the thought.

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto was such a kid. "Naruto-"

"Sasuke. Don't. Don't leave again."

It affected him, hearing Naruto beg. Perhaps it even hurt a little. But it wasn't going to hinder him. "I have to."

"You don't."

"I need to know why my brother killed everyone. I need answers Naruto. Akatuski might have those answers."

"You killed him. We killed him. You're goal is done. You did it. You don't need to leave."

"I'm not discussing this any further" Sasuke turned his back hoping it would end this pointless bickering.

Naruto was never good at signs. "Then why? Why tell me? You know I'll stop you. You know I'm come after you. You know I won't let you go."

Sasuke's eyes held onto the floor. Naruto's voice was cracking. The boy was shedding tears for him. Him and Sakura both loved to cry for him. "You killed Itachi." It wasn't a good explanation but somehow he hoped Naruto would understand.

-00-

Tsunade had sent for him. Sasuke wasn't one to obey orders but it just so happened that he needed to speak to her. Plus the ANBU were being pushy. He couldn't wait to get rid of them.

The door was open for him and within it stood three more members of the secret society. They wore their cat masks for amenity but he felt their glares, their scorn. It was easily ignored considering.

Tsunade stared at him, her fingers laced in front of her seemingly studying his person. Perhaps if he were younger and less trained it would have bothered him. Orochimaru loved to stare, her gaze was nothing compared.

"I hear rumor you wish to leave." Sasuke made no remark though he could only guess it was the ANBU's daily reports of all his conversations and doings. "Do you actually think that's possible?"

"It matters none. When I leave there is no one to stop me." She glanced to her ANBUs. If he could produce a laugh he would have. "Your slaves will do little."

"I could lock you up again." He shrugged. She definitely could. She didn't underestimate him in that area. She leaned up on her desk. She was hesitant. It made him wonder why. "It would do no good I'm sure. You are stubborn, Uchiha Sasuke. I hoped you would get past your grief. I allowed this month of mourning for the simple purpose of finding out what lies beneath the mask you wear. But you were trained well, weren't you?"

"I am done with questions."

If he wasn't grieving for his lost family, he was being interrogated by her probing cast of mind readers. The violation was nothing different then Orochimaru's controlling nature so it had affected him little but that didn't mean he didn't fight it.

"I have one more. What do you plan to do IF I let you leave?"

"What I do is my concern."

"No. It is mine as well. All of the Five Countries wants you dead. There is bounty for you. A large sum, no doubt. Believe what you will but I _have_ been protecting you. The ANBU do more than just watch you. Yet I'm sure you know this." She leaned back in her chair, her hands connecting again with concentration. He wondered if she realized her habits were so easily read. "So you plan to just walk out of here without a destination or friends, and just fight for the rest of your young life. Doesn't seem like a great idea if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"You should ask someone. You are a young boy, no matter what you think. What you have been through hasn't been fair-"

"Fair?" He scoffed.

"But you have a home here." She finished harshly. "You are safe here. As long as I am alive, and in charge, Konoha will be your home. However. In order for it to stay that way, I need you to do something for me."

Sasuke wanted to walk out but he knew his options were limited. Besides, if he didn't like what she had to say he could always ignore her.

"Help me." She pushed out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion when her whole demeanor changed. She no longer seemed like a cold heart hokage but instead an old caring woman. "Help me keep Naruto safe." He didn't understand. "Akatsuki is coming for him. And I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop them anymore. And Naruto is so careless. He does what he want. He doesn't even realize how close to death he is at every hour of the day." A smile formed on her lips, "And I hope he never has to know." She coughed suddenly, sat up straight and went back into her hokage position. Her eyes roamed around for a moment before descending on him. "So, is it a deal?"

-)O-

He was back here again. Laid out on the wood floor before his father's wing like a kid waiting for punishment. Why did this section of the house attract him? It wasn't that it made him feel any better or that he felt safer. It was only that the voices were quieter here.

Sasuke could see only partially the sky above him. It was dark out now, the stars were shining, the moon was barely visible beneath the tree line. It would be a good night to leave and never come back.

The hokage. What an evil woman that was. To give him such an ultimatum had been a surprising tactic he hadn't thought she was capable of. Protect Naruto or be locked up for the rest of his life. Neither one was a particular choice he would willingly choose but it was obvious which one he was leaning toward. This way he would be able to leave this village without a scene.

A door closed.

Sasuke's brows knit. His ear was pressed up against the wood. He could feel the vibrations and the sounds of footsteps traveling. There was someone in his house.

Sasuke's hand dropped to a small knife he kept on his side. With a snake like silence he slithered to his feet, sliding against the wood into the back hallway. He rounded the corner peaking a glance. There was movement in the kitchen.

Tightening his hold on his blade, Sasuke charged into the room.

Only to come to a sudden stall.

Sakura washed vegetable in the sink, humming to herself. She turned and caught his eyes, noticing his weapon and smiled softly shaking her head. "Sit down." She ordered lightly. The water snapped off and she whipped her hands on the side towel before going over to the cabinet and grabbing a few bowls. She washed those too, getting rid of the built up dust.

She was touching his mom's stuff. The panic set in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sure you haven't eaten anything." She began mumbling to herself picking through the drawls, trying to find a knife to cut up the food.

Sasuke shifted, the knife dropped from his hands, "What are you doing, stop it." He grabbed her utensils, shoving them back in the drawl, nearly pushing her aside to grab the bowls that were still wet and placing them back in the cupboard where they belonged.

"Sasuke. You need to eat. Kami, you're wasting away here." She went to grab the bowls again and he grabbed her hands. "Would you stop it?"

"Don't touch it." He bit.

Sakura yanked away, "What is the matter with you?" He ignored her folding up the towel she had used and put it in its proper order. When she noticed that however, Sakura was quite to realize what the problem was. Normally her heart would have gone out to him and she would been so understanding but today she was going a different way. She would yank him from his despair if it's the last thing she does. "I'm cooking dinner, Sasuke. You need to eat." When she grabbed a bowl, he snatched her wrist, squeezing it hard.

Her expression at first was fear but it past quickly. She was going to get to him, one way or another. She dropped the bowl and shattered against the tiled floor. His eyes were wide in shock and she only smiled. Sasuke sank to the floor to try, touching the pieces.

Sakura threw down another bowl. He was motionless.

Sakura went passed him, flipping the kitchen table over. It crashed against the floor, the chairs flinging with it, breaking when it collided with the wall. She stepped to the pantry, yanking out all the food covered in cobwebs and molded over, scattering them on the ground. The smell was rancid but she continued her tirade. She went to the living room, flipping the couch, busting the TV, breaking the coffee table, smashing the lamps.

By the time she returned she was out of breath. Sasuke still stayed upon the floor, with the sharp pieces of porcelain upon his palms. Sakura sighed before she took a seat against the cupboards on the floor with him. She rested her head upon her knees and waited.

When he finally rose, he disturbed her from her sleep. Sasuke could feel her eyes on him even as he left the doorway. He went down the hallway and entered his room, one last time.

Sakura may not know but she had done it. She had severed the bond still left here. This room, this home, this village. This deathly grave. It had shattered with his mother's dishes. Though Sakura may not look at it like it was a good thing, for Sasuke it was the best thing she could have possibly done. He would suffer no more. The past was broken and swept into the garbage.

He would leave here and the only thing that he would leave behind this time was them. His friends. No spirits, no vengence, no hatred. Just friendships, strong bonds that wouldn't break with time. And maybe he would return one day, when he knew who he was. When he had something to give back to those friends that had sacrificed so much for him.

Sasuke pain was ebbing. Even as he rested his packed bag on his shoulder he felt lighter. What an odd feeling it was.

-0-0-

Sakura watched him, her eyes following each movement until he disappeared behind the doorway. She heaved herself up and thought about following after him but then thought better of it. She looked around and couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity of her immaturity.

She picked up the table, straightened the chairs that weren't broken and grabbed an unbroken bowl from the cabinet, her feet cracking the glass upon the floor. Sakura returned to the sink, grabbing the lettace that was now dry and began to chop it into fine pieces. She heard his footsteps stop at the entrance but didn't turn to face him. She knew what he was going to do.

"I'm leaving." He stated.

Sakura didn't stop. "Where are you going?" She was proud that her voice didn't betray her.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Oto?"

"Everyone believes I'm dead. Oto's been abandoned. And besides, I'd never go back there again."

She swallowed and dropped the sliced lettuce in her bowl. "Okay." She grabbed the tomato.

Sakura kept her lips tightly meshed together. She wondered why his footsteps didn't sound. She needed him to go. If he was going to go. It needed to be before she broke down.

"You're not going to fight?"

It was a question she was sure he hadn't meant to ask. But it was there and he was anything but subtle. She felt a smile on her face but her lips trembled and she shut them tight again. "If it will make you happy." The silence hung in the air. "Will leaving make you happy?"

It was a harsh question. She knew that happiness was a struggle for him. For his whole teen life he thought that killing his brother would fill the void but instead the hole had just gotten so much bigger. There would never be any happiness. It didn't matter where he went or what he did. He would never find it.

"It doesn't matter."

She chuckled, a bitter chuckle. "You're right. I guess it doesn't."

There was so much she wanted to say. So much that was stuck in her throat. Perhaps she would have said it all if any of it would have made a difference. But she knew better now. How pointless it all was. There was nothing left that he didn't know anyway. Saying it would only tear her apart.

His footsteps still didn't leave. Her strength was wanning and yet she was able to withhold it as long as she continued her diligent work on their dinner.

"This." He paused. "place. This whole section. Its yours. Burn it, sell it. I don't care."

His footsteps began to fade.

Her whole body went rigid. Oh, why, oh why did he have to go and do that. Why did he have to give her his entire life? A white elephant, not wanted, and yet so precious to her. Something she had wanted her whole life and he just tosses it to her like a filthy and ragged old t-shirt.

And just like that, he filled her up with all the hope she needed.

Sakura spun around and ran after him, the door slammed shut and she skid to a stop catching Sasuke standing at the end of the walkway with his back to her. He had waited for her.

It took forever for him to finally turn around but when he did, she had a smile waiting for him, "I'll fix it up." She shrugged, "Paint some walls, tear down some houses, get the stores open again. Maybe even create a new clan. For people without one."

He gave no reply and began to walk down the street again. Sakura took a step, "Sasuke!" She yelled over the distance and glanced back at her. "I'll be here, when you come back. So don't forget about me."

Sasuke straightened, continuing his path down the dirt road. And she could swear that she saw his head shake, just once.


End file.
